


Hands Off My Mummy!

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate parents for Eren and Armin, Daughter Reader, Eren and Armin are siblings, F/M, Kidnapping, Lots of drama, Mordern AU, Mum Hanji, Reader Insert, Stepdad Levi, blended families - Freeform, levihan - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform, reader eren and armin are the spawn of satan! XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 200,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: After becoming involved in a relationship with an old school friend, Levi comes to realize that if he wants his relationship to be a success, he must first win over her hot headed four year old daughter...which is not going to be easy!Will he succeed or is he doomed to fail?
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marie/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 294
Kudos: 183





	1. I really want you to meet her

“I really want you to meet her Levi!”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yeah absolutely!”  
Hanji Smith smiled enthusiastically, staring across the table at her boyfriend Levi Ackerman.  
The pair of them had been close friends since their teenage years, but unfortunately parting ways after leaving school had set them on different paths in life...  
  
Levi had gone off to join the military and been deployed overseas, while Hanji had married a rising entrepreneur named Erwin Smith and had a daughter with him.  
It was only when Hanji’s five year marriage broke down after Erwin had an affair with his secretary six months ago, that she and Levi started to become close again.  
He'd been Hanji’s rock during the rushed divorce proceedings, in which Erwin had thrown enough money at her to provide her with a decent place to live for her and their four year old daughter f/n.  
However he had not bothered to stay in contact with her for the sake of their daughter as promised and the young girl was left wondering why her father was no longer part of her life.  
  
As for Levi and Hanji, it hadn’t taken them long to realize that their feelings for each other ran deeper than the simple close friendship they had shared since they met in their first year senior school.  
“We’ve been together three months Levi.” Said Hanji matter of factly, poking her spoon at the now melting ice cream sundae she was currently enjoying. “I think you should meet f/n.”  
Levi frowned thoughtfully, he cared about Hanji deeply and wanted to make her happy, but was he really ready for this?  
“You don’t think it’s too soon?” He questioned, sipping his tea. “I mean, won’t she get confused?”  
Hanji sighed and furrowed her brows, a look of sadness filling her puppy brown eyes as she pushed her glasses further up her nose.  
“Hardly! Erwin hasn’t bothered with her for the past three months, he’s too busy with his new wife…”  
“You mean he...”  
“Yeah, he married the little tramp!” Snapped Hanji, stabbing her spoon into a rather large ball of chocolate ice cream. “That was why he was so keen to divorce me as quickly as he did, get rid of me and f/n as soon as possible so he could move her in. Did you know she’s the reason he stopped seeing f/n? She hated the idea of sharing him and made him choose between the two of them.”  
Levi of course had never met the little girl in question, but Hanji talked about her constantly and was always showing him photographs of her on her phone.  
F/n was a cute kid in all honesty, short for her age, h/l h/c hair, big e/c eyes and a cheeky grin that suggested she was a bit of a live wire; Meaning she was most likely a carbon copy of her mother in personality.  
In all honesty, he thought Erwin was an asshole for choosing his mistress, now wife over his daughter; Still that was his choice and at the end of the day, it would be his loss if the kid grew up to hate him.  
“I really think the two of you would get on well.” Smiled Hanji, reaching across the table and taking Levi’s hand in hers. “Please say you’ll meet her, you’re the two most important people in my life!”  
Of course, going straight into the military after leaving school and being an only child, Levi had never really had any experience with children.  
What exactly was he supposed to do? How was he meant to talk to one? The last thing he wanted was to upset f/n and have Hanji end up hating him for it.  
“Oh Levi I’m not going to just lock you in a room together and expect you to get on straight away!” Laughed the bespectacled brunette, lightly squeezing his hand. "It’s going to take time obviously, she’s only four years old for crying out loud.”  
The raven haired male breathed a sigh of relief, before reluctantly nodding.  
“Alright, I’ll meet your brat.”  
Under normal circumstances, any normal person would’ve slapped him across the face for calling their child by such a vulgar title, but not Hanji; She knew it was just Levi being his usual abrasive self and she accepted that, he was hardly going to change after all these years and she didn't expect him to.  
“Really?” She squealed excitedly, her eyes widening behind her glasses.  
“Tch sure, just quit yelling.”  
“Oh Shorty!”  
Launching herself across the table and grabbed his cheeks, she planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips.  
“Damnit woman!” Snorted Levi, pushing her away and grabbing a napkin so he could wipe his face. “I hope for your sake your kid isn’t as filthy as you are!”  
Hanji giggled and sat back in her seat, a wide smile gracing her features as she watched her clean freak boyfriend wipe away the remnants of chocolate ice cream she had purposely smeared across his face when she kissed him.  
“I love you Shorty!”  
“Tch, yeah...I love you too Shitty Glasses.”


	2. First Meeting

“F/n, Sweetie. Come here I want to speak with you!”  
F/n Smith looked up from her colouring book at the call of her mother’s voice.  
Jumping down from her seat on the sofa, she wandered through to the kitchen where Hanji was currently having a cup of coffee and working on her laptop.  
“Yes Mummy?” She asked curiously.  
Hanji smiled at the young girl, squatting down she took her daughter’s hands and looked into her e/c eyes.  
“F/n, you know how Mummy has a...special friend that she's been meeting up with recently?” She began, wondering how best to phrase her speech.  
F/n nodded.  
“Well, he’s going to be coming here today and I’d like to introduce him to you.”  
“Does he know where my Daddy is?”  
Hanji’s smile instantly disappeared, replaced by a look of sheer dread.  
“No Sweetie he doesn’t, I’m sorry.”  
“Then why is he coming?”  
Hanji exhaled deeply, this was proving to be trickier than she had first anticipated.  
“I want him to meet you because he’s very special to me...just like you are and it would make me really happy if you met him.”  
“Is he the reason Daddy left us?”  
“No!” Gasped the bespectacled brunette. “No, absolutely not!”  
F/n’s brows furrowed. If this person wasn’t anything to do with her father, then why was her mother so keen for her to meet them?  
“Will Daddy ever come back for us?”  
Desperately fighting back the urge to cry, Hanji inhaled deeply and held it for a moment before exhaling.  
She hated what Erwin had done to her little girl, however it was best to keep the true nature of why he had abandoned her a guarded secret.  
Naturally she had confided in Levi about it and made him promise never to reveal the truth to anyone, but this had done nothing to numb the painful truth of the reason why Erwin had seen fit to break his promise about maintaining contact with his daughter.  
“No I don’t think he will.” She sighed, not meeting f/n's gaze.  
“Why not?”  
“You wouldn’t understand Sweetie.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s an adult thing.”  
“You always say that!”  
“Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I’d really like for you to meet this friend of mine.”  
“Okay.” Nodded f/n reluctantly, she’d met plenty of her mother’s friends from work in the past, so there surely couldn’t be anything different about this one...could there?  
  
Turning off the road and pulling into the drive of Hanji's house, Levi frowned and applied the handbrake.  
With a sigh he turned the engine off and stared hesitantly at the front window for a moment before removing his seat belt.  
Hanji had been so enthusiastic about him meeting her little girl, while all he had felt was a sense of dread creep into his stomach and settle there like a lead weight.  
He had no idea what to say or do around this kid, although Hanji had made every effort to advise him on the matter.  
 _  
Watch your language around her, don’t talk down to her and don’t sit there looking at her with that death glare frown of yours! You’ll frighten the life out of her, she’s extremely shy when meeting new people.”_  
  
Drumming his fingers off the steering wheel, he shook his head and reached for the ignition key, removing it and exiting the car.  
“Well here goes nothing.” He mused, locking the vehicle and heading towards the front door.  
  
F/n’s head jerked up from her colouring at the sound of the doorbell ringing, her small body instantly freezing when she heard her mother’s footsteps echoing off the laminate wood flooring of the hallway and heading towards the door.  
“Levi! Right on time!” She heard her mother greeting the person who had arrived at the house. “F/n come here, I want you to meet Levi.”  
Swallowing hard, she put down her colouring book and picked up her favourite teddy at the other end of the sofa.   
Slowly making her way to the wooden door that led to the hallway, she paused and cautiously peeked through the small frosted glass panels at the two blurry shapes stood by the front door.  
“Come on Sweetie, he doesn’t bite!” Giggled Hanji, her footsteps once again clicking across the floor as she approached the timid child and held out a hand.  
Slowly reaching up f/n took hold and allowed her to lead her back to the now closed front door, her e/c eyes curiously scanning the person stood there.  
He was shorter than Hanji, dressed in a pair of light brown suede boots, dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with the top button undone. Looking further up her sight fell on his face and she cowered behind her mother’s legs, grasping the material of her khaki trousers.  
This “friend” of her mother's looked quite scary in all honesty.  
His thin lips were set in a frown, his raven hair was slightly parted to one side with his bangs falling either side of his face and slightly covering his narrow cold grey eyes.  
“Hey, come on out, don’t be silly!” Laughed Hanji, trying to sidestep away from the frightened child and failing when she moved back behind her as quick as a flash.  
Levi furrowed his brows, Hanji hadn’t been wrong about the brat being shy...although downright terrified sounded more appropriate in his opinion.  
“Come on f/n!” Cooed the bespectacled brunette. “Levi wants to meet you.”  
“No, he’s scary!” Squeaked a voice behind her.  
“He’s not scary at all, now come out and say hello.“  
F/n rapidly shook her head and tightened her grip on her teddy.  
“Sorry about this.” Smiled Hanji apologetically to her boyfriend, reaching down for her terrified daughter and picking her up.  
F/n yelped and locked her arms around Hanji’s neck, burying her face into the thick woolly material of her grey hooded jumper to avoid looking at Levi.  
“This was a bad idea.” Muttered the raven haired male, folding his arms and looking at the frightened child.  
Her h/l h/c hair was brushed up into a ponytail similar to Hanji’s and she was dressed in a cute pair of brown ankle boots, light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt; However he hadn’t managed to get a good look at her features yet to see if she looked anything like her mother.  
“F/n come on, please.” Begged Hanji, rubbing the little girl’s back reassuringly. “Just one quick hello and then I’ll let you go back to your colouring.”  
F/n slowly removed her head from her mother’s neck and cautiously turned to look in Levi’s direction, her e/c eyes widening in fear a split second later followed by a tiny whimper when her gaze locked with his for the briefest of moments before she rapidly looked away.  
“Come on through to the living room.” Smiled Hanji weakly.  
This really wasn’t working out how she had planned.  
She had fully expected her daughter to be shy, but to be so scared she was clinging to her like a limpet really upset her.   
With a sigh she carefully placed f/n down on the sofa and sat next to her, hoping and praying that once they were all settled the little girl would start to come out of her shell.  
  
Levi was more than used to dealing with tense situations, but this was a whole new level even for him.  
Having recently left the military after serving sixteen years and becoming an officer, the last thing he expected was to find himself in a relationship with an old friend from school who was divorced with a child. He’d have sooner face down a group of bloodthirsty enemy soldiers than have to deal with a four year old who was so terrified of him she couldn’t even make eye contact.  
He currently sat in the arm chair to the right of the small leather sofa, his cold grey eyes watching f/n as she focused her attention on her colouring book. Every few minutes, she afforded him a split second glance before rapidly going back to her task and trying to pretend he wasn’t there.  
Hanji sat next to her daughter and wrapped a protective arm around her, casting a worried glance at her boyfriend and mouthing yet another apology for the lack of interaction.  
Levi clicked his tongue thoughtfully, should he try making the first move? Although he wasn't sure whether it would do him any favours or prove to be the worst possible scenario he could find himself in, Especially if the kid had a full blown panic attack and ran from the room screaming.  
“I’ll make us some tea.” Said Hanji, breaking the awkward silence. However when she stood up to leave the room, f/n jumped up to follow her.  
“No Sweetie, you wait here with Levi.” She said softly, pushing her back down onto the sofa. "I'll only be a few minutes."  
“No! I want to go with you!” Protested f/n. “I don’t like him!”  
Levi’s eyes widened marginally. He knew people were often intimidated by him, but he hadn’t intended to scare the shit out of this brat with his mere presence.  
“F/n he’s not going to hurt you.”  
“I want to go with you!”  
Hanji sighed and shook her head.  
“Maybe I should leave.” Muttered Levi. “This isn’t working.”  
“No, Levi wait.” Looking back to f/n, Hanji squatted down to the child’s level and placed her hands on her cheeks.  
“What don’t you like about him?”  
“He scares me!”  
“Why?”  
“The way he looks.”  
Hanji giggled and shook her head, oblivious to Levi rolling his eyes at her response.  
“Looks can be deceiving.”  
F/n tilted her head to one side and frowned.  
“Please give him a chance...for me?”  
F/n lowered her head and nodded .  
“Good girl. I’ll be back in a moment.”  
Placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, Hanji stood up straight and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Levi. However f/n was less than willing to give the former soldier a chance at starting up a conversation, her attention immediately refocused itself on her colouring book, leaving Levi to sit in silence and feel extremely awkward.  
This brat was nothing like the bubbly, cheeky little girl Hanji had constantly been showing him pictures of on her mobile; Instead, he was met with a very timid and quiet shadow of the child his girlfriend had been so keen to introduce him to.   
Part of him wondered if it was because of her father abandoning her and it leading to her being wary of any male strangers entering her home?  
Either way, he still wasn’t sure that agreeing to this had been a good idea...


	3. How to deal with kids and strangers

After an extremely tense and uncomfortable afternoon, Levi was glad to get back to his apartment.  
F/n had made no effort to even look at him for more than five seconds, let alone talk to him; Although in all honesty he hadn’t made much of an attempt to strike up a conversation with her either.  
However it wasn’t out of rudeness, but fear...Fear that as soon as he opened his mouth, he would say something wrong and reduce the child to tears; Something that would be sure to put him on Hanji’s bad side.  
Upon his departure, Hanji had apologized profusely about her daughter’s reluctance to interact with him and assured him that as she got to know him, her shyness would disappear...but her words did little to convince him that this would be the case.  
Opening the door to the apartment, he kicked off his boots, placing them neatly on the metal shoe rack and headed down the hallway to the living room, finding his best friend and flatmate Farlan Church sat on the sofa reading a book.  
“Hey Levi, you’re back!” Smiled the fluffy haired blonde male with icy blue eyes casually chilling out in nothing but a pair of lounge pants. “How did it go with the missus and her kid?”  
“Tch!” Responded the raven haired male, making his way through to the kitchen.  
“Oh dear, that well huh?” He asked worriedly, putting down his book and following close behind. “You know, you look like you could use a drink.”  
“Take my advice Farlan.” Snorted Levi. “Never get involved with a woman who has a kid from a previous relationship.”  
Farlan reached up to the cupboard above the cooker, pulling down a large bottle of whiskey and two glasses.  
“So what happened?” He asked, pouring them both a glass and putting the whiskey back where he had found it. “The kid ask a load of awkward questions about her father?”  
“She wouldn’t even look at me, let alone speak to me.”  
“Maybe she was shy?”  
Levi took one of the small glasses from Farlan and stared down at the clear brown liquid, a deep frown settling on his features.  
“Apparently I’m scary.”  
Farlan smirked and folded his arms, leaning against the wooden worktop and cocking his head to one side.  
“You? Scary? Can’t think where the kid got that idea from!”  
“Tch!” Levi narrowed his eyes and knocked back the whiskey in one gulp. “Shitty Glasses warned me the brat was shy, but I wasn’t expecting her to be fucking terrified of me.”  
“You really need a new pet name for Hanji,” Laughed Farlan, however the smirk instantly disappeared from the blonde male’s face when Levi shot him a death glare that could turn milk sour.  
“I knew it wasn’t going to be easy...I’m not an idiot.”  
“Well, it was only your first meeting, maybe next time things will be a little easier? I mean how old is this kid? Two? Three?”  
“She’s just turned four and I don’t know, maybe.” Shrugged Levi, not sounding very convinced.  
He loved Hanji and wanted things between them to work, but how could they if her daughter was too frightened to even look at him...let alone talk to him.  
  
“F/n Sweetie, why don’t you go play in the garden with Eren and Armin?” Smiled Hanji, nodding towards her friend’s two children who had come for a play date.  
“Okay Mummy!” Smiled f/n, motioning for the two boys to follow her outside.  
“So how did it go yesterday?” Questioned a short blonde haired woman with pale blue eyes. Brushing down her green jumper and dark blue jeans, she sat down at the kitchen table with Hanji and watched the children playing on the large patio.  
“Honestly Nanaba?” Sighed Hanji, a look of sadness shining in her puppy brown eyes. “It was awful!”  
“Really? What happened?”  
“F/n is terrified of Levi and I don’t think he was particularly confident around her either...Oh Nan, what am I going to do?” She looked towards the garden, watching the children happily chasing each other. “Levi has been there for me since Erwin...well did what he did and f/n is my world. I just want them to get along.”  
Nanaba shook her head sympathetically.  
“F/n is only four years old Hanji, did you explain to her that Levi isn’t trying to take Erwin’s place?”  
“Not in so many words no, I told her he was a special friend of mine. In all honesty I’m trying not to mention...him, he’s hurt her enough.”  
“So you haven’t seen him since...”  
Hanji shook her head and bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes.  
“How could he do this to her? She’s only four years old!”  
“Oh Hanji.”  
Nanaba pulled her friend into a hug and frowned.  
“How am I supposed to explain to her that her father abandoned her because…”  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Interrupted the older woman. “Keep it together Hanji, the kids are only outside, what would f/n think if she saw you upset like this?”  
“Yeah I know.” Sniffed the bespectacled brunette. “How did you and Mike cope when you two got together? I mean...you both have children from previous relationships.”  
Nanaba smiled warmly and released her hold on her friend.   
She and her husband Mike Zacharius had been together for nearly four years and married for two of them.  
Armin was Nanaba’s five year old son from a previous relationship, while Mike also had a son, six year old Eren from his first marriage.  
“Oh believe me it was hell for the first few months! Eren played Mike and I off against one another like there was no tomorrow!” She giggled, reaching for her cup of tea. “He was a right little devil!”  
“I remember you saying that Eren was reluctant to accept you at first, something about you trying to replace his mother because she’d passed away.”  
“Yes, the poor woman died when he was just two. I met Mike a year later.” Nanaba nodded. “Armin bless him, he took to Mike like a duck to water. Eren was a little more...challenging though, I think he saw me as some sort of evil step-mother!”  
Hanji giggled and removed her glasses for a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
“How long did it take for him to come round?”  
“A few months, but in the end after a talk with Mike and a few words of encouragement from Armin, he soon started to see me differently.” She smiled and looked towards the garden. “Trust me, the best thing you can do is let f/n see for herself that Levi isn’t trying to replace Erwin, I’m sure she’ll soon learn to accept him.”  
“I hope you’re right Nanaba.” Mused Hanji, putting her glasses back on and watching the children play. “I really hope you’re right.”  
  
“Tag you’re it!” Laughed f/n, slapping Eren on the arm and running off towards the house.  
Eren smirked, a devious look in his emerald eyes as he chased after his friend and brother. However, he soon stopped when he rushed past the back door; Hearing Nanaba and Hanji talking he craned his neck and frowned curiously.  
“Eren what are you doing?” Asked Armin, his bright blue eyes widening when he realized the chocolate haired male was no longer chasing him and f/n.  
“Shh, Mum and Auntie Hanji are talking about f/n!” He whispered harshly.  
“What?” Gasped f/n, walking back over towards the older boy.  
“Shh will you?” Snapped Eren as she and Armin joined him by the window, crouching down low so that Hanji and Nanaba wouldn’t see the three of them.  
“F/n is only four years old Hanji, did you explain to her that Levi isn’t trying to take Erwin’s place?”  
“Erwin?” Gasped f/n upon hearing her Nanaba’s voice. “That’s my daddy’s name!”  
“Who’s Levi?” Asked Eren, his brows furrowing in curiosity.  
“He’s the scary man I was telling you about earlier, he’s supposed to be a friend of my mummy.”  
“If they’re only friends why is she talking about him replacing your daddy?”  
F/n’s e/c eyes widened in horror, had her mother lied to her about her father leaving? Was Levi to blame for him not coming to see her anymore?  
“F/n are you okay?” Asked Armin worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Eren, what else are they saying?”  
“Shh, let me listen!”  
After a few moments he shrugged.  
“Now they’re talking about a book club.”  
F/n frowned deeply and sat down on the concrete leaning back against the brickwork of the house.  
“F/n?” Asked Armin again, squatting down in front of her.  
“I don’t want Levi to replace my daddy!” She muttered, speaking more to her herself than to her friends. “I want my daddy!”  
“This is just like when our mummy and daddy got together.” Said Armin, turning his attention to his brother and earning a nod from him.  
“Hmm.” Eren scratched his chin thoughtfully and sat down next to f/n. “Have you tried telling Auntie Hanji you don’t like Levi?”  
“Yeah.” Sniffed f/n, fighting back tears. “I told her he scares me and I don’t like him, but she won’t listen.”  
“Well then, you need to stop being scared of him. Auntie Hanji is your mummy and you need to stop Levi from...what is it my granddad always says?” He scratched his head and crinkled his nose. “Getting his feet under the table!”  
“How do I do that?”  
“Eren, I’m not so sure about this.” Said Armin timidly, risking a peak around the open door again, making sure that Nanaba and Hanji hadn’t noticed them. “What if this Levi is actually a nice person?”  
“Hey, she already said this guy scares her!” Snorted Eren, turning his attention back to f/n and brushing her h/l h/c hair away from her ear so he could whisper into it. "Scary people are always mean! Anyway f/n, here is what you need to do…”


	4. The battle begins!

Levi once again parked his car in Hanji's drive and looked towards the house, clicking his tongue thoughtfully upon noticing a familiar set of e/c eyes peeking out at him from behind the vertical blinds that covered the front window.  
F/n was still wary around him and refused to acknowledge him verbally, but at least she would actually look at him now...although the worrying thing about that was the intense way she stared at him.  
He often found himself wondering if she was trying to intimidate him, the way she stuck to Hanji's side certainly suggested she wasn't willing to share her with him.  
The second time he came to visit, f/n practically clung to her mother like superglue, probably worried that he was going to try and steal her away the moment her back was turned.  
In all honesty he admired her loyalty to her mother and was secretly impressed that she thought she could square up to him.  
Today would be the third time he had spent the day with both Hanji and her little girl, so he was curious to see how things would play out now that f/n seemed to be finding her confidence.  
It also helped that Farlan had offered him some sound advice about letting the child approach him and make the first move in getting acquainted...  
  
 _“Trust me Levi, kids are complicated little things.” Said the blonde male as they sat at the kitchen table having breakfast. “Most will come to you in their own time once they realize you're not some sort of monster from under the bed!”  
Levi rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.  
“Well she will actually look at me now...although, when I say look it's more like she stares right through me.”  
Farlan smirked and poured himself another cup of coffee.  
“See she is imitating you already, that usually means they like you!”  
“Tch, shut up!”  
“Look Levi, you love Hanji don't you?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Well then, just prove to f/n that you're not trying to steal her mother away from her and I'm sure her frosty attitude will soon thaw.”_  
  
Exiting the car, he locked it and slowly made his way towards the house; His cold grey eyes flicking to the living room window as he noticed f/n still staring at him like a predator stalking its prey...  
  
Pursing her lips thoughtfully as she leaned on the window ledge, f/n watched Levi approaching her home.  
This would be the third time he had come to see her mother while she was around and now thanks to some advice from Eren, she was ready to show this would-be replacement for her beloved father who was boss!  
 _  
“Okay, this guy is obviously going to try stealing your mummy from you and become your new daddy. So here is what you need to do…”  
“Erm Eren, isn't this what happened with our parents?” Asked Armin warily.  
“Hey yeah, I thought you liked Auntie Nanaba?” F/n frowned and cocked her head to one side. “What if this is the same as you?”  
“It's not the same at all!” Eren folded his arms and huffed. “You said this Levi scares you, so you need to stop being afraid and stand up to him, otherwise he will take your mummy away from you and before you know it, he will be your new daddy!”  
“So what should I do?”  
“Show him you can be brave and that your mummy belongs to you, not him! He'll soon get the message.” A cheeky smirk crossed the young boys features. “Also throw in a few pranks, that will annoy him and he'll soon give up and leave!”  
“Auntie Nanaba didn’t leave.”  
“She was actually nice to me so I gave her a chance.” Defended Eren haughtily. “Scary people are never nice, remember that!”_  
  
“Mummy, Levi is here.” She called sourly, turning away from the window and clutching her favourite teddy tighter in her arms.  
“Let him in for me would you please Sweetie?” Came Hanji's reply as the doorbell rang. “I'm just taking care of something.”  
With a sigh, the young girl walked into the hallway and over to the front door. Reaching up, she turned the key in the lock and opened the door to reveal Levi staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
Giving him an intimidating stare f/n stepped aside to allow him in, remembering what Eren had said about being brave she forced herself to keep glaring at him.  
“Tch, if the wind changes your face will stay that way.” Remarked Levi, walking into the house and stopping a couple of feet from her while she closed the door.  
F/n blinked rapidly, unable to believe that he had actually spoken to her rather than just look at her. Time to put Eren's plan into action.  
“Is that what happened to you?” She questioned, furrowing her brows at him.   
“Oh, so you're going to start talking to me now are you?” He challenged, a slight hint of amusement creeping into his normally bored tone.  
However his only reply was a pout, followed by f/n turning her back on him and walking away towards the kitchen. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes he simply opted to follow the usually timid child through the house to her destination.  
  
“Hey, how are you?” Smiled Hanji, approaching her boyfriend she hugged and kissed him, much to her daughter's annoyance.  
“Same as always.” Shrugged Levi, raising an eyebrow at f/n, who was stood staring at him with a look that suggested she wasn't happy about her mother's display of affection towards him.  
“Tea?” Asked Hanji with a wide smile.  
“Sure.”  
Hanji nodded and turned to her daughter.  
“F/n, why don't you go find a DVD for us to watch? I'll be through soon.”  
The young girl’s left eye twitched at the raven haired male currently stood with his arms around her mother's waist and silently skulked out if the room.  
“Any luck with getting her to talk to you yet?” She asked, making sure the little girl was out of earshot.  
“Well I did warn her if she continues to glare at me the way she does her face will stay like that.”  
Hanji giggled and ran her fingers over his undercut and up into his tresses.  
“Did she respond at all?”  
“Tch. She asked if that was what happened to me.” Snorted the short male.  
Hanji giggled and leaned into him, her warm breath fanning across his face.  
“Well it's a start.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes slightly as Hanji's lips hovered near his own, clearly indicating her intentions. He was just about to kiss her when a small voice halted him in his tracks.  
“Mummy, can we watch Frozen please?”  
Shaking her head, Hanji gently pushed him away and looked towards the door.  
“Sure Sweetie, I'll come and set it up for you.”  
Giving Levi a quick kiss on the cheek she brushed past him and headed into the living room. Leaving her boyfriend and daughter to stand staring at each other for a tense moment.  
“Keep your hands off my mummy!” Warned the little girl before turning on her heels and walking away, leaving Levi stood watching her with a bemused look on his usually stoic face.  
  
During the torturous ordeal of being made to sit through f/n’s choice of film, Levi was subjected to more angry glares from her than he cared to remember.  
She had made a point of sitting in Hanji’s lap and hogging her attention the moment Levi tried sitting down next to her, making sure that if the raven haired male so much as breathed too loudly he received a scowl that could curdle milk.  
“Well that was fun.” Smiled Hanji nervously, trying to break the tense staring match her daughter had currently engaged Levi in.  
F/n narrowed her e/c eyes and continued to glare at Levi, hoping if she did it long enough he would give up and leave the house.  
“I’ll make us another drink.” Said Hanji, finally breaking her concentration by removing the child from her lap and placing her down next to Levi.  
This of course did not go down well.  
F/n jumped away from him like a cat on a hot tin roof, back onto Hanji and clung to her like her life depended on it.  
“F/n I need you to get down.” Said the bespectacled brunette in a strict tone, starting to get annoyed by the little girl’s unwillingness to leave her alone. “Stop being silly now, Levi won’t hurt you.”  
“I wanna help you.”  
“Oh, okay then.” Standing up from the sofa she took patted her daughter’s back and shooed her into the kitchen.  
Once f/n had left the living room, Hanji turned to face Levi.  
“You’re doing really well you know.” She smiled reassuringly. "I know she isn't making things easy."  
“Tch, am I?” Questioned Levi, he really wasn’t convinced that she was going to see him as anything other than a threat to her closeness with her mother.  
“Yes, you are.” Hanji leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Trust me, she will come around eventually. She’s just testing you to see how far she can push you before you snap.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and watched her stand to head into the kitchen and join her daughter, opting to stay put rather than risk another staring contest.  
  
In the kitchen, f/n watched closely while Hanji made Levi a cup of tea and a coffee for herself.  
A devious idea began to form in her brain as her mother turned to check her laptop when it started pinging at her.  
“F/n, don’t touch those cups, they’re very hot!” Warned Hanji, taking her eyes off the device for a few seconds before turning back to it.  
“I won’t Mummy.”  
Sneaking over to the cupboard near the bin, f/n quietly opened it and examined the contents, glancing back for a moment to make sure Hanji wasn’t watching.  
A sly grin crossed the four year old’s face as she reached into the cupboard and pulled out the salt pot, stealthily climbing up the kitchen drawers she looked behind her once more to make sure her mother was still distracted before pouring a very generous amount into Levi’s tea cup…  
  
 _“One prank you should definitely do is putting salt in his drink.” Laughed Eren. “I did it to mum once, the look on her face was so funny!”  
“No it wasn’t” Frowned Armin, folding his arms. “Eren stop encouraging her to be so mean!”  
“But Armin, Levi scares me and I want to get him away from my mummy!” Complained f/n. “What would you do if someone you were scared of was trying to take Auntie Nanaba away from you?”  
Armin shook his floppy blonde haired head and sighed.  
“What if he just wants to be your friend?”  
“Rubbish!” Snorted Eren. “Auntie Hanji’s even said Levi is trying to take her daddy’s place!”  
“Are you sure that’s what she said?”  
“Yes, now listen f/n. Make sure you put plenty of salt in and let it settle before he drinks it, that way it will taste a lot worse!”_  
  
Putting the salt pot back into the cupboard, f/n quickly closed the door and turned back to face Hanji, giving her a wide innocent smile as she finished on her laptop and returned to the counter where the cups were.  
“Right, come on you.” Smiled the oblivious woman. “Let’s go back to Levi.”  
“Okay.” Grumbled f/n, sticking out her bottom lip in an unimpressed pout.  
“Sweetie, you told me you would give Levi a chance.” Sighed Hanji. “I know he looks a little grumpy, but he is really nice once you get to know him.”  
“I want my daddy. Why can’t you make Levi go away and bring my daddy back?”  
“F/n..”  
“Where’s my daddy?”  
Hanji shook her head and picked up the two cups, walking back towards the living room.  
“I’m sorry Sweetie, but I don’t know.”   
It was a lie of course, she knew exactly where Erwin was...she just couldn’t bear the idea of breaking her little girl’s heart by telling her the painful truth.  
  
Following Hanji back into the living room, f/n climbed up onto the sofa and reached for her colouring book.   
Her e/c eyed gaze flicked to the coffee table for a moment as her mother placed the two cups down on it and took a seat next to Levi, her small mouth twitched into a cheeky smile for a split second before she decided which picture she wanted to colour and picked up her box of crayons.  
“Well then, since madam there is colouring, any particular film you fancy watching on Netflix?” Asked Hanji with a smile. “Bear in mind she’s still sat with us, so nothing inappropriate for a child.”  
Levi shrugged and reached over for his cup of tea, unsuspecting of the nasty surprise he was about to get when he sipped it.  
F/n looked up from her colouring, watching her mother’s boyfriend pick the cup up in a rather peculiar fashion and raise it to his lips.  
“I’ll let you choose.” He replied, taking a sip of what he assumed was black tea...however his cold grey eyes widened as he swallowed it, coughing violently a moment later.  
F/n covered her mouth with her hands, desperately trying to muffle her high pitched giggling.  
“Levi are you okay?” Gasped Hanji, grabbing the cup from him.  
“What the fuck did you put in that?” He asked, nodding to the cup. “It tastes like shit!”  
F/n’s giggles rapidly became full on laughter at Levi’s swearing.  
“Let me try that.” Frowned Hanji, her puppy brown eyes widening as she sipped the black liquid. “What the? There’s salt in this!”  
F/n stopped laughing and quickly lowered her head, realizing that a telling off would soon be coming her way.  
“F/n Smith did you put salt in Levi’s tea?” Questioned her mother angrily.  
It was in the h/c haired girl’s best interest to answer honestly, however she was struggling to keep the cheeky smile from her face and refusing to meet Hanji’s gaze, providing her mother with the answer anyway.  
“Go to your room and think about what you’ve done young lady!” Snapped Hanji. “Don’t you dare come out until you’re ready to apologize to Levi!”  
F/n picked up her colouring book and pushed herself off the sofa, giving the raven haired male a cheeky smile as she left the room and made her way upstairs.  
“I am so sorry about that Levi.” Said Hanji nervously, half expecting her boyfriend to dump her there and then. “She’s never done anything like this before.”  
“She’s got guts, I’ll give her that.” Mused Levi.  
“I will make sure she apologizes before you leave today.”  
Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes, this child was certainly determined to make his life a living hell...at all costs!


	5. Toddler troubles

“F/n Smith you come down here this instant!”  
“No!”  
“Don’t make me come up there young lady! You owe Levi an apology!”  
“I want my daddy!”  
Hanji sighed and shook her head, removing her glasses and wiping her eyes she took several shaky breaths, trying to steady her already frayed nerves.  
“I could kill Erwin for what he’s done to her!” She sobbed, tears still forming in her puppy brown eyes. “That little girl worships him...I’m sure she hates me and blames me for him leaving sometimes.”  
“Tch, bullshit Four Eyes!” Remarked Levi, “That brat wouldn’t have told me to keep my hands off you if she didn’t care about you.”  
“I can’t believe she spiked your tea with salt, the sneaky little madam!”  
Levi shrugged and walked towards the door to put his boots on.  
“It could’ve been worse...she could’ve used bleach!”  
“Levi that’s not funny!”  
Rolling his eyes, Levi picked up his right boot and put it on. However his foot made a loud squelching noise as he did, causing his brows to furrow.  
“What the…”  
“Levi?”  
Removing his foot from the boot, Levi noticed a sloppy brown substance coating the bottom of his otherwise immaculate white sock.  
“Tch, fucking disgusting!” He growled, picking up his other boot and finding more of the sticky goop inside it.  
“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is!” Groaned Hanji, she really was at her wits end with her daughter now.  
“It doesn’t smell like shit.” Mused the raven haired male, handing her one of the suede boots.  
Hanji nervously sniffed it and furrowed her brows.  
“Chocolate buttercream!” She said, shaking her head. “I can’t understand what’s gotten into her, this isn’t like her.”  
“Are you sure that brat’s not had military training? She managed to sneak out of her room, put this shit in my boots and then creep back upstairs without making a sound.”  
“You sound secretly impressed by her antics!” Remarked Hanji, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend.  
“Like I said before, the brat has guts.” He frowned and looked at his dirty boots, fortunately he still had a pair of his old combat boots in his car;He could always stick those on to drive home in.  
“Look Levi, I’ll understand if you want to break up with me.” Sighed Hanji, averting her gaze. “I just really thought that-mmph!”  
Levi pushed her up against the wall and silenced her with a rough kiss, his hands gripped her hips tightly and held her in place to keep her from escaping. He had absolutely no intention of breaking up with the love of his life over a misbehaving child.  
Finally breaking the rough embrace he stared at her flushed features for a moment before speaking.  
“Tch, your brat is going to have to try harder than this to get rid of me Shitty Glasses. I get that you need to put her first, but you deserve to have a life of your own as well.”  
Hanji smiled sadly and shook her head.  
“I am really sorry Levi, I will get to the bottom of why she’s being such a little terror at the moment.”  
“Yeah well...I guess I could make more of an effort with getting to know her.” He muttered. “For now though, I'd better go before she tries anything else.”  
“Alright, call me tomorrow after you finish work.”  
Levi nodded and picked up his boots, his car was only a ten second walk from the front door. As much as he hated the idea of walking across the concrete path in just his socks, he’d sooner not have to put his feet in boots that were full of chocolate buttercream.  
Stepping out onto the porch, he turned around to give Hanji a goodbye kiss, but was immediately stopped when a shower of ice cold water landed on him and completely soaked him.  
“What the fuck?” He yelled out in shock, his raven hair clinging to his forehead while his shirt and jeans stuck to his body, making the cold temperature of the water all the more evident.  
“Stay away from my mummy!” Screamed an angry high pitched voice from the window above the porch.  
“Levi are you okay?” Gasped Hanji, her puppy brown eyes widened behind her glasses at the sight of her now drenched boyfriend.  
“I’ll call you later.”  
As he was leaving Levi looked up at window above the front door, an angry glare gracing his features when he locked eyes with f/n and noticed the cheeky child seemed completely unphased by him; So much for her finding him scary!  
Sticking her tongue out at him, she closed the window with a loud slam.  
“Tch, damned brat!”  
  
Hanji closed the front door and angrily stomped up the stairs towards her daughter’s bedroom; This was the final straw, she had taken things too far now.  
As much as she didn’t want to punish the child, this level of bad behaviour from her was not acceptable.  
Approaching the bedroom door, Hanji grabbed the handle and twisted it, yet when she tried to push it open it wouldn’t budge.  
“F/n Smith, you open this door right now!”  
“No!”  
“Do as you’re told!”  
“No!”  
“If you don’t open this door by the time I count to three young lady, I’ll cancel all your play dates with Eren and Armin for an entire month! One...Two…”  
Before she could reach three, the lock clicked and the door slowly opened to reveal a sulking four year old who refused to meet her mother’s eyes.  
“Now, take yourself downstairs." She ordered, pointing towards the landing. "You and I are going to have a very long talk about your behaviour!”  
  
Arriving back at his apartment, Levi kicked off his combat boots and removed his socks, immediately heading for the bedroom so he could get changed into some dry clothes before making an attempt at cleaning his favourite suede boots. However just before he reached his bedroom, the bathroom door opened and Farlan walked out.   
Judging by how he was dressed, he looked like he was planning a night out on the town. His black trousers and pale blue shirt were freshly ironed and there was a subtle smell of expensive aftershave clinging to him.  
“Hey Levi...what the hell happened to you?” Gasped the blonde male, noticing his best friend’s soaked appearance.  
“Hanji’s brat.” He replied bluntly, his already annoyed frown deepening and causing wrinkles to appear in his forehead when his brows furrowed at the sight of Farlan desperately fighting back a fit of laughter.  
“Wow! Looks like she really did a number on you...you wanna talk about it?”  
“How soon are you heading out?”  
“Not for an hour or so yet.” Mused Farlan, giving Levi a sympathetic stare. “Go dry yourself off and get changed, I’ll be in the kitchen.”  
Levi nodded and made his way into his bedroom, feeling grateful that his best friend was there for him to confide in.  
  
“Sit!” Commanded Hanji, pointing to the sofa and carefully watching f/n as she skulked past, keeping her head down and her eyes on the floor.  
“Now then.” Said Hanji, taking a seat next to her and folding her arms. “Just what has gotten into you recently? I’m very disappointed in you f/n, this isn’t like you.”  
F/n kept her head down and refused to meet her mother’s gaze, tears stinging her e/c eyes.  
Softening her tone slightly, Hanji spoke again.  
“F/n, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong how am I supposed to help you?”  
“I don’t like Levi.” Came the barely above a whisper reply. "I don't want him here."  
“Yes, I think you’ve made that abundantly clear! Why don’t you like him? What’s he done wrong?”  
“He’s trying to replace daddy!” Sobbed f/n, finally looking up at her; Large tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks. “I miss my daddy and I want him back!”  
“What are you talking about f/n?” Asked Hanji softly, confusion was evident in her voice.  
“Eren heard you talking last week about Levi replacing my daddy, he said that he was also going to take you away from me!”  
“F/n, no one is going to take me away from you!” Hanji struggled not to laugh at what she was hearing, but it was admittedly a relief to know the reason why her daughter was suddenly misbehaving. "I love you, you silly little thing and I won’t let anyone break us up.”  
“But...Eren said…”  
“Eren’s telling tales and he also shouldn’t have been eavesdropping on conversations that don’t concern him!” Pulling f/n into her lap and kissing the top of her head, Hanji wrapped her arms around the little girl and continued. “For the record, I actually said to Auntie Nanaba that Levi **isn’t** trying to take your daddy’s place at all.”  
“Then why does he keep coming here?” Sniffed f/n. “Why does he kiss you and hold you the way daddy used to?”  
The bespectacled brunette’s smile faded and she sighed deeply.  
“Levi and I are in a relationship, that’s why. F/n...Sweetie…” She paused and drew a deep breath. “Sometimes, adults go their separate ways because things don’t work out and sometimes...they meet new people and move on with their lives.”  
“So...Levi isn’t trying to replace my daddy?”  
“No Sweetie he isn’t, but I’m a very important part of his life and because you are a very important part of mine, he wants to get to know you better.”  
“I don’t like him Mummy, I want you to get back with Daddy.”  
“I’m sorry, but that’s never going to happen.” Sighed Hanji sadly.  
“Because of Levi?”  
“No...because Daddy hurt me very badly.”  
“What if he apologizes?”  
Hanji could feel her heart breaking at f/n’s words, she was so innocent to the pain her father’s affair had inflicted.  
“Sometimes f/n, people do things that are very, very bad...and an apology isn’t enough to make things right.”  
“Will we ever see him again?” She sniffed, looking up towards her. "I miss him."  
Closing her eyes and tightening her grip on her daughter, Hanji didn’t bother to fight back the tears that filled her puppy brown eyes and ran down her cheeks.  
“No Sweetie...I don’t think we will.”  
  
After changing into some dry clothes and giving his boots a thorough scrubbing inside and out, Levi made his way to the kitchen where Farlan was waiting for him.  
The bottle of whiskey they’d had a tipple from last week sat in the middle of the small wooden table, beside it were two glasses which had already been filled.  
“You look like you need this.” Grinned Farlan, pushing one of them towards Levi as he sat down at the table. “So, are you going to tell me what happened today then?”  
“Tch, all out war!” Snorted Levi, folding his arms and staring down at his drink. “I swear that brat’s got the making of a future assassin if she carries on the way she is.”  
“Sounds intriguing…care to enlighten me?”  
“First she spiked my tea with salt.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s really going to kill you!” Farlan chuckled and shook his head. "The only thing that will kill is your taste-buds!"  
“Then she put chocolate spread or some shit in my boots...bearing in mind this was after Hanji sent her to her room.”  
“Wait...so you’re telling me she sneaked back down, did that and then went back to her room...completely unnoticed?”  
“Exactly.” Replied Levi bluntly, picking up his glass and downing the bitter brown liquid contained within it in one gulp.  
“Wow, I wouldn’t mind meeting this kid myself! She sounds like an evil genius.” Laughed the fluffy haired blonde, sloshing his whiskey around in his glass before swallowing it down. “You want another drink?”  
Wordlessly, Levi pushed his glass back towards Farlan, watching him fill it up before handing it back to him.  
“So then what happened?”  
“The brat threw a bucket of water over me from an upstairs window as I was leaving.”  
“Well, that explains why you came home in wet clothes.” Mused Farlan, chuckling heartily. “Listen Levi, this kid clearly has it in for you...but, any ideas why?”  
“I haven’t a clue.” Replied Levi with a shrug. “Even Hanji can’t work out why she’s being such a little shit.”  
”Hmm, didn’t you say something about the kids father abandoning her when you and Hanji first met up again?”  
“Yeah, Hanji says he hasn’t seen her in three months.”  
“There’s your answer then, daddy issues.” Said Farlan, a small sympathetic smile finding its way onto his lips. “The kid clearly sees you as a threat to her parents getting back together and is on a mission to make your life Hell.”  
“Makes sense I guess.” Replied Levi, picking up his glass again and knocking back the bitter brown liquid in one gulp.  
“It’s more common than you’d think.” Continued Farlan. “However, if you truly love Hanji and want this relationship to work, you’re going to have to buckle up and hold on tight...it’s going to be a rough ride and I don’t even think this kid is getting started yet from what you've just told me!”  
“Tch, she’s a four year old brat!” Snorted Levi, folding his arms. “What’s the worst she can do?”


	6. Triple Threat

“Sorry to do this to you at such short notice Hanji, I wasn’t expecting to get called in today and with Mike away on this stag do for the weekend...are you sure you can cope with them?”  
“Of course, don’t be silly Nan!” Smiled Hanji warmly, looking towards the two young boys her friend was currently stood with. “You little rascals love spending time with me and f/n don’t you?”  
Eren and Armin both nodded enthusiastically, staring up at her with wide innocent smiles.  
“You two ehave yourselves, I'll pick you up this afternoon.”  
“Bye Mummy.” Smiled Armin as Nanaba squatted down to his level, pulling him and his brother into a hug.  
“Bye.” Replied Eren, returning her embrace before letting her go so she could give f/n a quick cuddle before leaving.  
“See you later Cheeky Chops.”  
“Bye Auntie Nanaba.” Giggled f/n.  
“Go on get going, you’ll be late for your shift.” Laughed Hanji. “Are you sure you don’t mind them being around Levi? I can always text him and ask him to come after you’ve picked them up.”  
“To be honest, I think if the boys are here f/n might be a little nicer to him.” Mused Nanaba. “It worked when you used to bring her over to mine when Eren was still being a little sod towards me.”  
“Hmm, it’s worth a try I guess.”  
“Well good luck anyway, I’ll see you later.”  
“Okay, have a good shift.” Said Hanji, walking her friend to the door and closing it behind her as she left. She then turned her attention to the children.  
“Right then Eren, would you and Armin mind waiting in the living room for a moment while I speak to f/n please?”  
The two boys nodded and did as they were asked.   
Once they were alone, Hanji closed the door behind them and spoke to her daughter.  
“Okay f/n, you already know that Levi is coming over today. So do you promise to behave yourself?”  
“Yes Mummy.” Replied f/n sourly, averting her gaze and shifting awkwardly on the spot.  
“Good girl, do you want to play Mario Kart with the boys?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Alright. The disc should already be in the console, go set up the controllers I’ll be through in a moment.”  
Watching her no longer sulking child dash into the living room, Hanji allowed herself a small smile before heading into the kitchen and turning her attention to her laptop, frowning at the screen.  
An e-mail from Erwin had arrived that morning and as she had expected, it wasn’t good news.  
He didn’t have the decency to ask how his daughter was or even offer any sort of apology for abandoning her, in fact the only mention of the little girl in the entire message was to tell Hanji that he was stopping his payments to the savings account the two of them had set up when she was born.  
“You selfish bastard!” Muttered Hanji angrily, deleting the message and closing the laptop. “You don’t deserve to be a father!”  
“Mummy are you coming?” Called a voice from the living room.  
Drawing a deep breath, Hanji forced a smile back onto her face.  
“On my way now Sweetie.”  
  
“Farlan, I’m off to Hanji’s.”  
“Okay, by the way the funeral director just called...he wants to know whether you’d like to be buried or cremated.”  
“Tch, hilarious!” Snorted Levi in a tone that suggested he was far from amused by his friends teasing. Picking up his car keys from the kitchen table, he headed down the hallway to the door to retrieve his boots.  
“Oh by the way, are you still staying there for the night?”  
“Depends on f/n’s behaviour, why?”  
After a brief pause Farlan spoke up.  
“Just asking, I might have Isabel over if you’re not coming back tonight.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and started tying his laces.  
“Fine, just remember to clean up after yourselves this time. I don’t want to be coming home to a pig sty again!”  
“We will, oh and try to come back alive tomorrow if you do end up staying out!”  
Ignoring his friends sarcastic remarks and patting down his jeans pockets to make sure he had everything he needed, Levi headed out of the door; A sense of dread once more starting to creep into his gut as he wondered what f/n would have in store for him today…  
  
Hanji sat back on the sofa and smiled, her gaze momentarily flicking over to the children sat on the floor playing on the games console while she immersed herself in a book.  
“Out of the way road hogs!” Yelled Eren, leaning left and then right as if it would somehow make him a better driver.  
“Whoops, sorry Armin!” Giggled f/n, rapidly hitting a button on her makeshift steering wheel controller and leaving a trail of bright yellow banana skins along the track behind her vehicle; Which he skillfully dodged before then launching an attack of his own.  
“Hey no fair, you inked me!” Gasped f/n as a white squid danced across her screen, followed by several black blobs obscuring her view.  
“So, who’s winning?” Asked Hanji curiously, placing a bookmark onto the page she was currently reading and glancing out of the window when the sound of a car pulling up into the drive caught her attention.  
“Me, I’m winning!” Declared Eren proudly, his eyes not leaving the television.  
“Not for long!” Shouted f/n. “Blue shell time!”  
“Huh?”  
Eren’s emerald eyes widened in horror, a steady beeping sound resonated from the game and a large blue shell appeared on his side of the screen. It shot up and over his vehicle, then slammed down onto it a moment later, knocking him off the track and out of the race.  
“Gotcha!” Shouted f/n happily, however her victory was short lived when Armin’s kart shot past her and over the finish line in first place.  
“Oh dear, that’s what happens when you get cocky!” Smiled Hanji, standing up from the sofa and making her way to the front door upon seeing a raven haired male approaching the house.  
“Another game?” Suggested Armin.  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Agreed Eren, both boys turning their attention to f/n.  
“Okay.”  
However before she could bring up the options menu she heard voices from the front door,  
“Hey Levi.”  
“Hanji.”  
“Oh no.” She muttered, her happy demeanor instantly disappearing.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Armin worriedly.  
“He’s here.” Replied f/n bitterly.  
“Who?”  
“Hey Four Eyes, why are there two extra brats in here?”  
“Levi.”  
  
After removing his boots and allowing Hanji to put them in the cupboard under the stairs in case f/n decided to put chocolate buttercream in them again, Levi made his way into the living room.  
He stopped and blinked rapidly when he was greeted by three children looking up at him instead of one.  
A chocolate haired boy with emerald eyes was giving him a rather angry glare that rivaled f/n’s harsh e/c eyed stare, while the small blonde boy with bright blue eyes looked up at him somewhat more fearfully.  
“Oh, did you not get my text?” Asked Hanji, standing behind him and resting her head against his as she wrapped her arms around his torso, making f/n’s eyes narrow even further in anger. “I’m looking after my friends two boys until this afternoon. The little green eyed monster is Eren and the shy blonde boy Armin.”  
“I see.” Replied Levi, raising an eyebrow at the trio who were currently sat in a row in front of the television. “No, I never got a message from you.”  
“Hmm, must be a problem with my network then.” Shrugged Hanji. “I was wondering why you didn’t respond to any of my texts. Ah well no matter… want some tea?”  
Levi however didn't respond, continuing his little staring match with f/n; Something which did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend.  
“Oh don’t worry, she’s promised to behave herself today.” Giggled the bespectacled brunette before addressing her daughter and the boys. “You three play nicely in here, okay? We'll be back through soon.”  
“Yes Mummy.” Smiled the little girl before throwing another harsh glare at Levi as he followed her mother out of the room and into the kitchen.  
“So that’s Levi huh?” Asked Eren curiously, clearly not impressed by what he was seeing. "He sure looks mean!"  
“Yeah, that’s him.”  
“Okay I agree, he is very scary.” Muttered Armin. "Did you see the way he looked at us?"  
“Told you so!”  
“Hmph, well I definitely don’t like him.” Scowled Eren. “Something about him doesn’t smell right.”  
“F/n, why did he call us brats?” Questioned Armin, his tone of voice suggesting that he was rather upset at being referred to in that manner.  
“He calls all kids brats.” Replied f/n, focusing on the television and setting up for the next race.  
“Well I’m not going to let him get away with calling me a brat!” Grumbled Eren. “First chance I get, I’m gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget!”  
  
“I figured we could sit in here for a little while and talk.” Smiled Hanji, passing Levi a cup of tea. “The kids get a little noisy on that particular game.”  
“That Eren brat has a bit of an attitude on him.” Noted Levi. “Are you sure he and f/n aren’t twins?”  
Hanji giggled and shook her head.  
“Do you remember Mike Zacharius and Nanaba from school?”  
“Mike’s name rings a bell, can’t say the same for Nanaba though.”  
“Eren is Mike’s son from his first marriage and Armin is Nanaba’s son from a previous relationship. The two of them got married and decided to adopt each other’s kids...kinda sweet really.”  
“I see.” Replied Levi, picking up his tea and staring at it for a moment before sipping it, much to Hanji’s amusement.  
“I don’t think f/n’s stealth skills are that good Levi.” She giggled. “Besides she’ll be quite happy playing with the boys for now, you're perfectly safe to enjoy your tea.”  
Levi remained silent and furrowed his brows thoughtfully, sure f/n would probably leave him alone while she was with her friends, but who was to say she wouldn’t go all out demon child spawn of Hell the moment they left?   
He soon shook the thought from his head, he was a thirty two year old man who had served in the military for sixteen years for crying out loud!  
“Tch, I’m not scared of your brat if that’s what you’re thinking Shitty Glasses.” He snorted, sitting back in his seat and folding his arms.  
“Oh I know you’re not.” She smirked in reply, walking over to him and sitting herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. “Besides, once she goes to bed, we can spend some...quality time together.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow at this idea, it certainly appealed to him to have Hanji to himself without needing to endure f/n’s jealous stares.  
“So, what do you think?” She continued, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pulling back slowly to study his reaction.  
Just as Levi was about to open his mouth and reply a high pitched call stopped him in his tracks.  
“Mummy, your phone is ringing!”  
“Bring it here please Sweetie.” She called, lowering her head to her boyfriend’s once more and giving him a quick kiss before the three children wandered in.  
“Thank you.” She smiled, taking the device from f/n and looking at the caller ID. “Ah, I better take this upstairs, you don’t mind keeping an eye on these three do you Levi?”  
Levi glanced at the children for a moment before nodding, not bothering to question her about who was calling. If it was of any importance, she would tell him later.  
“Fine.”  
“Thanks, I shouldn’t be too long.”  
Climbing off his lap she answered the phone and made her way upstairs, leaving him alone with the children.  
With Hanji out of the picture, F/n, Eren and Armin stood in a line and stared at him silently.  
“What are you brats plotting?” Questioned Levi suspiciously, glancing at each of them in turn before his gaze finally settled on f/n...


	7. A little tied up

“What are you brats plotting?” Questioned Levi suspiciously, glancing at each of them in turn before his gaze finally settled on f/n; Who furrowed her brows and continued to scowl at him.  
“We’re not brats!” Snapped Eren angrily puffing his chest out to try and intimidate the former solider. “We have names you know, I heard Auntie Hanji tell you them!”  
“Come on guys, let’s go back to our game.” Remarked f/n, shooting Levi one last death glare before walking away.  
“Yeah, he's not worth our time.” Retorted Eren bitterly, following her. However, his younger brother remained frozen to the spot. “Armin come on.”  
“Tch, you piss yourself or something?” Asked Levi, an underlying tone of disgust in his voice.  
“Bad Levi!” Snapped f/n, storming back into the kitchen.  
Marching right up to him she halted right in front of his seat, raising her hand and slapping his thigh with quite some force considering her age.   
“You swore, I’m telling my mummy!”  
“Haha! You’re in trouble!” Sang Eren, pointing an accusatory finger.  
Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head in disdain.  
“Go play your game you annoying brats!” He grunted, not caring that he had told Hanji he would make more of an effort with her daughter; Although if he was being completely honest with himself, he probably wouldn’t have told her to go away if she wasn’t basically showing off in front of her friends.  
Armin stayed still and silent, watching Levi with large frightened blue eyes as Eren and f/n left the kitchen, disappearing into the living room.  
“Are you not going with them?” Inquired the raven haired male once the two of them were no longer in sight.  
“I...um…” Armin answered meekly fiddling with the hem of his pale blue jumper.  
“Well, what do you want? Spit it out!”  
“I...I just...please don’t call us brats Mr Levi. It’s not nice.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow at the small blonde child, making him cower in fear under his cold steel eyed gaze.  
It wasn’t like he was trying to scare the shit out of him, but after all the negative attention from f/n, he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with anyone under the age of eighteen; Although if this particular child was prepared to be polite, he could at least tolerate him for a few more minutes until Hanji returned.   
Still, he couldn’t shake off the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that Eren and f/n were up to something...  
  
“Okay, Armin’s keeping Levi distracted.” Muttered Eren, turning to look at f/n. “You remember the plan?”  
“Yep.” Nodded f/n, a mischievous giggle quietly leaving her lips.   
“Good. Let’s go.”  
The two children quietly crept towards the back of the living room towards adjoining dining area, a space which Hanji had turned into a storage space for f/n’s larger toys.  
On the left side of the wall was a simple wooden door which led into the kitchen, which fortunately for them, Levi was sat with his back to.  
“Okay, get your skipping rope and follow me.” Ordered Eren.  
  
“Um...Mr Levi?”  
“What do you want now?” Asked Levi, rolling his eyes and picking up his cup of tea.  
What the hell was taking Hanji so long? It must’ve been important whatever it was, she’d been on the phone for at least ten minutes now.  
“Do you not like children...is that why you call us brats?” Mumbled Armin, his gaze subtly flicking to the door at the back of the kitchen upon seeing Eren and f/n stick their heads around the white glossed frame and give him a silent nod to let him know they were putting Eren’s plan into action.  
“I’ve not been around enough children to know whether I like them or not.” Replied Levi evenly, placing his cup down and folding his arms, completely oblivious to the other two children who were currently creeping up behind him.  
“Oh...I see...well...um…”  
Levi huffed and looked away, this boy was starting to annoy him.  
Fortunately for Armin however, his nervous diversion had paid off, f/n and Eren were right behind Levi’s chair...  
“NOW!”  
“What the?”  
Levi barely had time to register what was happening before the two devious children ambushed him.  
They each grabbed an end of the skipping rope, throwing it over him so it wrapped around his torso and pinned his arms to his sides.  
Quickly pulling it tight and threading it through the back of the chair spindles, Eren set about knotting it several times.  
“You little shits!” Snarled Levi angrily, wriggling and struggling against the rope.  
“F/n, stick something in his mouth! Hurry, before Auntie Hanji hears him!”  
“Don’t you dare you little...Han-mmph!”  
F/n giggled loudly, climbing up onto the back of the chair and gagging Levi with one of Hanji’s dirty knee high stripey socks from the laundry basket near the dining room door.   
Pulling it tight and tying it into place, she succeeded in muffling Levi’s enraged protests before giving him a smack around the back of the head.  
“Bad Levi! No swearing!”  
The raven haired male blinked several times, what the hell was with these children? How could he have been so blind to Armin’s shy and innocent act? All this time he had been causing a distraction so that Eren and f/n could carry out this little plan! He was a former captain in the military for crying out loud, how had he not anticipated such an underhand tactic?  
“Armin, go wait at the bottom of the stairs and keep an eye out for Auntie Hanji!”  
The frightened blonde boy nodded and hastily left the room, standing at the bottom of the stairs as instructed and nervously watching to make sure the bespectacled brunette wasn’t coming down them anytime soon.  
Struggling against his bonds, Levi desperately tried to see what was going on, twisting his neck as far back as he could to look at the grinning emerald eyed boy behind him.  
“This is what you get for calling me a brat!” Eren stated, folding his arms and once more puffing out his chest.  
A high pitched giggle from in front of him, followed by the feeling of something crawling up his leg soon made him face forward again.  
His grey eyes locked with a set of e/c orbs and a cheeky grin as f/n comfortably seated herself on his lap, setting about tying his wrists together with a sock identical to the one that was currently wedged between his teeth.  
“I told you to keep your hands off my mummy!” She said evenly, tightening the material on the former soldiers wrists and double knotting it, effectively binding his hands together and making escape nearly impossible. "You should've listened to me!"  
“Good work f/n!” Laughed her accomplice. “I’ll go get the face paint!”  
“Mmph, mmph, mmph!” Levi desperately tried to form words to the effect of “Let me go!” around the sock currently filling his mouth. What made the situation worse was that while the smell clearly indicated it was from the dirty laundry basket, he could actually taste Hanji’s sweat through the fabric and it was making him feel sick.  
F/n continued to sit in his lap and threaten him, watching him struggling and wriggling against his bindings.  
"You're in big trouble Levi!" She said in a rather worryingly dangerous tone, certainly not one you'd expect to hear from a toddler. "I'll make you sorry you ever came near my mummy!"  
“Found them!” Called a voice from the dining room door. “So what shall we do to him?”  
  
Armin sat nervously at the foot of the stars, his wide blue eyes rapidly darting between the kitchen door and the top of the stairs.  
He desperately hoped he wasn’t going to get into too much trouble for Eren and f/n’s antics, but he knew full well that Levi was going to be extremely angry when he was finally freed from his ordeal.  
Another high pitched giggle echoed through the hall towards him, it certainly sounded like his brother and best friend were having fun torturing Levi.  
He swallowed hard, glad that they had opted to put him on lookout duty rather than encourage him to join in with whatever they were doing in the kitchen.  
Suddenly the sound of movement from above caught his attention and footsteps slowly started to make their way towards the top of the staircase when Hanji finally appeared.  
“Uh oh!” Squeaked Armin, rushing down the hallway back to the kitchen and stopping in the doorway.  
“Hey you guys, Auntie Hanji is on her way back down!”  
“Okay, we’re nearly done.” Giggled f/n, smearing yet more paint onto Levi’s face while Eren balanced on the back of the chair and held his head still.  
  
Hanji sighed and slowly trudged down the stairs; Pushing her glasses further back up the bridge of her nose, she held her head up and walked towards the kitchen.  
“Okay kids, who’s hun…” She stopped in her tracks and blinked rapidly at the sight that greeted her.  
F/n sat in Levi’s lap pointing an accusatory finger at him, while Eren stood next to her restrained boyfriend with a cheeky grin on his face holding a tray of brightly coloured face paints.  
“Confess Levi!” Giggled f/n. “We know you stole Armin’s blankie!”  
“Don’t make me get the feather duster!” Threatened Eren in a menacing tone. "We have ways of making you talk, you big bad Blankie Thief!"  
“F/n, Eren...what on...oh my!”  
Hanji burst out laughing when her daughter moved to the side and she managed to get a good look at the raven haired male...  
Levi was tied to the kitchen chair, his hands bound together with one of her socks, while the other one was stuffed into his mouth. F/n and Eren had also covered his entire face in a layer of white before painting his nose and lips red and adding black circles around his eyes. They’d made such a mess that they even managed to get it on his shirt and in his hair.  
“What...what the heck...have you done...to Levi?” Hanji barely managed to get her words out between breathless snorts and giggles.  
“Daddy let’s us play Cops and Robbers at home!” Smiled Eren proudly. “So we thought we’d play with Levi! F/n and I were int...int...inter...Armin you’re good with big words.”  
“Interrogating.” Said the blonde boy. “They were interrogating him.”  
“Well I don’t know what interrogation technique this is, but it’s not like any I’ve ever seen!” Mused Hanji, pulling f/n from Levi’s lap and placing her down on the ground.  
“You’re not mad are you Mummy?” Asked f/n worriedly. “We were only playing.”  
“Well I’m not mad no, but Levi looks a little miffed...I think you went a bit overboard.”  
Levi blinked rapidly, was Hanji seriously going to let them get away with this humiliation?  
“Sorry Auntie Hanji.” Smiled Eren innocently. “Should we help you clean up?”  
“No that’s okay, you kids just go and play in the living room, I’ll tidy up in here.”  
“By they way Mummy, Levi swore at us...twice!” F/n held up two fingers to emphasize her point and widened her eyes.  
“Mmph, mmph, mmph!” Levi’s eyes narrowed in anger, a dangerous muffled growl vibrating in his throat afterwards.  
"Living room, now please." Said Hanji evenly, pointing in the direction of the hallway to emphasize her request.  
Obediently leaving the kitchen, Eren and f/n shot a scarily evil grin at Levi before giggling and happily skipping off into the front room, closely followed by a very scared Armin.  
Once they were gone Hanji started to untie Levi, giggling uncontrollably when he finally yanked his now free wrists from her grasp and started to undo the tight knots in the sock that was preventing him from speaking.  
“Are you okay Shorty?” She asked, biting her lower lip to stop herself giggling.   
“You’re not seriously going to let those little shits get away with this are you?” He demanded in a low tone, spitting out the sock and rubbing his sore wrists as she untied the skipping rope that was binding him to the chair.  
“I will admit Eren was probably the ringleader, so Nanaba can deal with him when she picks him up. I'll have a quiet word with f/n later about not listening to everything he says...”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Levi language!” Warned his girlfriend sternly. “They can still hear you in the next room.”  
“Tch, I can't believe you're going to let those brats go unpunished!”  
“Listen here you damned midget!” Snapped Hanji, making Levi's cold grey eyes widen in shock. “I will discipline my daughter as I see fit, you're not her father so back the fuck off!”  
Levi was about to retort, but thought better of it when she turned away and choked out a sob.  
“Hey, what's going on?’  
“Go get cleaned up, I'll tell you later.” She sniffed, waving him away.  
Taking hold of her arm and turning her back to face him, Levi's tone became harsher when he noticed tears forming in her puppy brown eyes.  
“Hanji.”  
“Please Levi, I'll tell you later.” She replied. “Go get a shower, I'll wash your shirt for you. The kids got paint all-over the collar, have a look in my wardrobe, there should be a hoodie in there that won't look to girly on you.”  
“Fine.”  
“Auntie Hanji?”  
Quickly wiping her eyes Hanji smiled and turned towards the source of the voice.  
“Yes Sweetie?”  
Armin slowly approached her and looked up with wide blue eyes, shrinking back slightly when he saw Levi and noticed what his brother and friend had done to him.  
“Are we in trouble?”  
“No you and f/n aren't, but Eren might be when your mummy comes to pick you up.”  
“Oh.”  
Hanji giggled and shook her head, desperately fighting back her tears and giving the little blonde boy a sincere smile.  
“Why don’t you go back into the living room with the other two? I’ll be there in the moment.”  
“Okay.”  
Slowly turning around Armin retreated, shooting a worried glance back at Levi as he left the kitchen.  
“Go get cleaned up, we can talk when the the boys are gone and f/n is in bed...I’d rather not risk them eavesdropping.”  
“Alright, but you better tell me the truth.” Warned Levi, although he had a feeling he knew what the cause of Hanji’s upset was, he just hoped he was wrong.  
Making his way out of the kitchen, passing the living room and climbing the stairs, Levi froze when he heard giggling.  
Glancing to his right, Levi’s cold grey eyes narrowed when he saw Eren and f/n watching him with cheeky smiles gracing their faces.  
"Thanks for playing with us Levi!" Snickered Eren. "Let's do it again some time!"  
"Yeah Levi." Smiled f/n. "Play with us again...I dare you!"  
“Tch, damned brats!” He muttered under his breath, continuing up the stairs to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up...completely oblivious to the triumphant high five the dastardly duo exchanged when he disappeared from sight.


	8. Another battle to fight

Part of Levi wished he had stayed hidden away upstairs after showering and getting changed.  
The moment he came back down and entered the living room, Eren and f/n slowly turned to face him and grinned like a pair of evil little demons...which in his mind they were. If he was being completely honest with himself, they reminded him of the twins from The Shining.  
Their devious ear to ear smiles filled him with dread and he found himself wondering what they had planned after his earlier humiliation.   
One thing was for sure, he was never going to underestimate their resourcefulness again.  
Fortunately for him however...for now at least, they were more interested in playing snakes and ladders with Armin rather than focusing too much of their attention on him; Furthermore, Hanji remained by his side and this seemed to make them behave...to a certain extent anyway.  
Her presence didn’t stop the the two of them from whispering to each other, turning to look around at him and giggling conspiratorially before resuming their plotting.  
Hanji tutted and shook her head, snuggling into him and kissing his cheek when she felt him tense up beside her.  
“Don’t worry Shorty.” She giggled quietly, hoping the children wouldn’t hear her. “I’m not going to leave you alone with them again today...for all I know they may truss you up like a turkey and try to put you in the oven!”  
“Tch! They can try, next time I’ll be ready for them!” Snorted Levi, placing his arm around Hanji’s shoulder and pulling her into him; Raising an eyebrow at f/n when he caught her glaring at him for touching her mother.   
Her e/c eyes narrowing dangerously as a dark glare settled onto her face for a few moments before she turned back to her game.  
“Don’t worry f/n.” Assured Eren, picking up the dice and rolling them around in his closed hand. “We’ll get rid of him next time! No mercy!”  
“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.” Muttered Armin, taking the dice from Eren as he moved his counter along the board and ascended the ladder to the next level. “Mummy is bound to be mad at us for tying him to the chair and then pretty much torturing him!”  
“Hey it was worth it!” Grinned Eren, nudging the young girl next to him. “Right f/n?”  
“Yeah it was!” Agreed f/n with a giggle. "I want to do it again!"  
  
Not long after Hanji had given the children their evening meal, Nanaba’s car pulled up on the road in front of the house.  
“Auntie Hanji, Mummy’s here!” Called Armin, looking back towards the sofa where Hanji was currently sat watching them all playing Mario kart. Levi however, had opted to stay out of the way and tidy up the kitchen, anything that meant he could avoid being around Eren and f/n. Their constant whispering and giggling at him was starting to make him feel extremely uncomfortable.  
“Alright.” Smiled Hanji, standing up and heading towards the front door.  
The children finished their game in time to turn around and see Nanaba walking into the living room.  
“Mummy!” Yelled Armin, rushing towards her and hugging her leg.  
“Hey guys, have you behaved yourselves?” She questioned with a smile, squatting down to hug her son.   
“Well apart from one rather amusing prank that Eren dragged them into, they’ve been little angels.” Mused Hanji.  
“Eren Zacharius what did you do?” Asked Nanaba, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at her eldest son.  
“He and f/n tied Levi to a chair and made him look like a cross between a panda and a clown!”  
“You did what?” Gasped Nanaba, blinking rapidly. "Eren, is this true?"  
F/n and Eren giggled, trying their best to look innocent.  
“We were playing cops and robbers like what Dad does with us at home.” Began the emerald eyed boy. “We had a lot of fun with it!”  
“Did you ask Levi’s permission first before you tied him up and painted his face?”  
“No they damned well didn’t!” Snorted an irritated voice. "The damned brats ambushed me!"  
All eyes turned towards Levi as he entered the living room and stood next to Hanji.  
“No way!” Exclaimed Nanaba, her pale blue eyes widening in shock. “Levi Ackerman? Hanji obviously told me the two of you were dating now, although if she hadn't I would never have recognized you! I haven’t seen you since we left senior school.”  
The three children remained silent and watched the adults carefully, taking in every little detail of their conversation.  
“I joined the military and got deployed overseas.” Shrugged Levi casually. “I left about six months ago after my last tour of duty.”  
“Well you’ve certainly changed since school.” Nodded Nanaba, looking him up and down. “You were all skin and bone the last time I saw you, military life seems to have done you some good.”  
Levi remained silent, he was never one to engage in small talk if he could avoid it.  
“He still managed to be outwitted by a group of kids though!” Snickered Eren, giving f/n a nudge and winking, making her giggle in response.  
“Eren don’t be rude!” Snapped Nanaba, turning to look at him. “Furthermore, don’t go around tying people up for the sake of your game without asking them first!”  
“Your mother has a point.” Said Hanji, remembering that she had pretty much let the pair of them get away with their antics earlier thanks to her being distracted. “Just because your dad lets you get away with playing rough like that, it doesn’t mean you can do it to everyone else. I think you and f/n should apologize to Levi...don’t you?”  
Eren huffed and folded his arms while f/n silently pouted.  
“Sorry Levi.” Muttered the chocolate haired boy.  
“You too f/n.” Warned her mother sternly, raising her eyebrows and looking at her over the top of her glasses.  
“Hmph...sorry Levi.” She grunted, the dark glare she seemed to reserve only for him once again becoming evident on her face.  
“Right, now that’s settled we’ll leave you to it.” Smiled Nanaba. “Thanks for babysitting them. Nice to see you again Levi, sorry Eren was a complete nightmare today and good luck with f/n...you’re going to need it!”  
“Tch!”  
“Right come on you two, say goodbye to everyone and let’s go home.”  
“Bye Auntie Hanji.” Smiled Armin, walking up to her and hugging her when she squatted down to his level.  
“See you soon Sweetie.”  
Eren soon joined him and also embraced her.  
“Behave yourselves.”  
“We will.” Replied Armin before he and Eren turned their attention to f/n.  
“See you at school!”  
“Bye guys.” Smiled f/n, looking up she gave Nanaba a cheeky grin and approached her, hugging her leg. “Bye Auntie Nanaba.”  
“See you soon Cheeky.” Replied the blonde woman, squatting down again and giving her a quick cuddle before straightening herself and motioning for the boys to follow her. “Say goodbye to Levi.”  
“Bye Mr Levi!” Said Armin nervously.  
“Bye Levi.” Smirked Eren, clearly conveying the sense that he wouldn’t hesitate to try and take on the former soldier again.  
Levi simply nodded and watched them leave, a feeling of immense relief washing over him now that the dastardly duo of f/n and Eren had been split up.  
  
As predicted, once Nanaba had left with Armin and Eren, Levi once again found himself facing the full extent of f/n’s inexplicable hatred towards him...which seemed to intensify when Hanji informed her that he would be staying the night.  
“Why does he have to stay here?” She asked with a deep frown settling on her features.  
“I asked him to.” Replied Hanji evenly, leaning over she gently ran her fingers through her daughter’s h/l h/c hair. “Anyway it will be fun, you could teach him how to play Mario Kart.”  
“Don’t want to.” Muttered the little girl, starting up another race circuit.  
“Tch, scared I’ll actually win?” Challenged Levi, deciding that he should probably start trying to keep his promise to Hanji about making more of an effort to interact with her daughter now the other two brats were out of the way.  
However the stubborn girl ignored him and focused her attention on her game.  
“F/n Smith, Levi is talking to you. Don’t be so rude!” Snapped Hanji sternly, yet even she was not safe from being given the brick wall treatment.  
With a sigh, she shook her head and tapped the child on her shoulder.  
“Alright come on, turn that off. It’s time for your bath and then we can have a story before bed.”  
Levi furrowed his brows and sat back on the sofa, folding his arms and watching Hanji follow her daughter out of the room.  
“Aren’t you going to say goodnight to Levi?” Questioned the bespectacled brunette.  
“No.”  
“Ugh stubborn child.”  
The raven haired male shook his head, his frown deepening.  
What the hell did he have to do to prove to this child that he wasn't some kind of monster who wanted to steal her mother from her?  
  
An hour later, Hanji came back downstairs and motioned for Levi to come to the kitchen.  
“F/n’s asleep, but I figured it would be easier for us to talk in here.” She said quietly, sitting down at the table. “She’s quite a light sleeper.”  
“Fine.” Replied Levi, joining her and getting comfortable. “So are you going to explain why you bit my head off earlier?”  
“I’m really sorry about that Shorty, but yes I will explain now.” She sighed, drawing a deep breath and steadying her nerves before continuing. “That phone call I had earlier, it was from Erwin.”  
Levi’s cold grey eyes narrowed, so his gut instinct had been right after all. It was his girlfriend’s cheating ex husband that was to blame for her being upset earlier.  
“What’s that bastard done now?”  
Hanji bit her lip and averted her gaze,  
“He emailed me this morning saying he’s stopping the payments to the account we set up for f/n just before she was born, but that’s only part of the reason I’m angry with him.”  
Remaining silent, Levi waited impatiently for her to continue; Anger started to build up inside him, he had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.  
“I deleted the message without responding to him because to be honest I saw it coming since...anyway he rang me up to make sure I had received the email and then...he…”  
A shaky sob stopped her in her tracks, she trembled violently and her breathing became ragged as tears started to form in her puppy brown eyes. “He wants his name taking off f/n’s birth certificate!”  
“What the fuck? Can he actually do that?” Levi didn’t know the first thing about legal proceedings when it came to family matters, but he was fairly certain that the only way a man could demand his name be taken off a child’s birth certificate was if he was proven not to be the father.  
“No, he can’t.” Sobbed Hanji, removing her glasses and wiping her eyes. “That won’t stop him from playing dirty to get what he wants though...Levi, he’s threatening to forge a DNA test claiming that f/n isn’t his child if I don’t take his name off myself!”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“I knew he was a heartless bastard when he showed no remorse for cheating on me with his secretary, but punishing f/n as well? She’s innocent in all of this mess! I don’t care that he’s refused to pay towards raising her, I can provide for her myself...but the money that he was putting into that account was for her future, so she could go to college and possibly university!” Hanji was shaking with rage now, her tears no longer stemmed from pain and sadness, but anger that the father of her little girl was behaving in such an unforgivable and callous manner. “Levi...I don’t know what to do.”  
“I’ll tell you what you’re not going to do.” Growled the raven haired male. “You’re not going to give him what he wants!”  
“I don’t think I have a choice.” She muttered sorrowfully. “Erwin has friends in high places, forging a DNA test will be easy for him, whereas if I tried to prove it was fake...I wouldn’t stand a chance!”  
Shaking his head, Levi stood up and walked around the table to where Hanji was sat. Taking her in his arms, he held her shaking body tightly against his.  
“I have to do what’s best for my daughter Levi, she’s my priority.”  
“Yeah I know.” He sighed.  
“I can’t tell f/n the truth, that her daddy...the man she adores and looks up to is disowning her because he…” She buried her head into his shoulder and let out a muffled cry of anguish. “I can’t do it to her Levi, I can’t hurt her like that! I’m her mother, it’s my job to protect her.”  
“Tch, if that bastard thinks I’m going to let him push you around, he’s got another thing coming.”  
“Levi no!” She gasped, pulling away from him. “I can’t drag you into this mess!”  
“Shut it Four Eyes!” He snorted, flicking her forehead. “I’m you’re boyfriend and I love you. I’m not going to abandon you just because your cheating bastard of an ex wants to play dirty. We’ll face this together. If Erwin wants to try taking us on, I say let him try...I have a few tricks of my own.”  
“What...what do you mean?” Asked Hanji worriedly, memories of their school years started to enter her mind.  
Levi had always been quite intimidating back then, even before he joined the military he had a quite a bad reputation as someone you didn’t mess with unless you had a death wish.   
“Call him back.”  
“What?”  
“Call him back, I’m going to record the conversation.” Stated the raven haired male bluntly. “If he’s threatening to forge a DNA test showing that he isn’t f/n’s father, then at least if he is stupid enough to go through with it you will have evidence to prove it’s fraudulent.”  
“I’m not so sure about this Levi.”  
“The choice is yours. You can play him at his own game or you can give into his demands, I’m not going to force you either way.”  
Hanji furrowed her brows, letting Levi’s advice sink into her brain.  
On the one hand as far as she was concerned, Erwin had technically surrendered his right to be a father to their daughter the moment he cut all contact with her three months ago, but then again why should she allow him to bully her? She was no longer married to him, yet when all was said and done, he was the father to her child.   
Despite everything he was doing at the moment, f/n had a right to know who he father was, even if he was merely a name on a piece of paper.  
“Alright, we’ll play him at his own game.” Agreed Hanji, her puppy brown eyes narrowed dangerously and a newfound sense of determination resonated in her voice. “Erwin may be a heartless bastard, but I will not be tarred and feathered as the villain if f/n starts asking awkward questions about him when she gets older.”  
Levi nodded and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his mobile phone and setting up the voice recorder.  
“Ready when you are.”  
Inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly to steady her nerves, Hanji picked up her own phone from the kitchen table and dialed Erwin’s number. Placing it back down next to Levi’s and activating the loudspeaker, she nervously watched and waited as the dull dial tone resonated from the device.  
After what felt like an eternity, a deep masculine voice finally spoke.  
“Hello?”  
Levi narrowed his eyes and nodded, starting the voice recorder app.  
“Erwin…” Said the bespectacled brunette evenly. “It’s Hanji.”  
“What do you want?”  
Curling her hands into fists at his bored tone, Hanji spoke again.  
“I’ve thought about what you said earlier...and I refuse!”  
There was a brief pause before her ex husband answered.  
“I see, well I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t want it to come to this Hanji, but it seems you have left me no choice. I meant what I said earlier, I want you and your daughter out of my life.”  
“She’s your daughter too you heartless bastard!” Snarled Hanji, desperately trying to keep her voice down so she didn’t wake up the sleeping child. “How can you do this to her?”  
“I’m moving on with my life.” Came the cold emotionless reply. “I suggest you do the same. Now I’m going to ask one more time, remove my name from f/n’s birth certificate. I don’t want to have to see either of you again.”  
“Oh not to worry, you’ll never see either of us again. However nothing will ever change the fact that you are f/n’s father.”  
“You forget I have friends in high places Hanji.” Threatened Erwin, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. “I have contacts who can quite easily provide me with a DNA test result that will say that I am not the father of your child.”  
“F/n isn’t some mistake that you can just sweep under the carpet!” Sobbed Hanji, tears once again began to flood her eyes and stream down her cheeks. “You’re seriously telling me you’re prepared to break the law to achieve your own selfish ends?”  
“As I said.” Came the rather amused reply. “I have have friends in high places. Goodbye Hanji.”  
A second later, Erwin ended the call, leaving the bespectacled brunette stood as still as a statue from the shock of his words.  
Levi narrowed his cold grey eyes and gritted his teeth angrily, reaching for his phone he stopped the recording and saved it to the device before turning his attention to Hanji.  
“Hey, you okay?” He asked, a slight hint of concern evident in his usually bored tone of voice.  
“Ten years together, a five year marriage and a child we both so desperately wanted.” She muttered shakily. “We spent three years trying for a baby, then another two years of IVF after we found out that I couldn’t conceive naturally. He wanted children as much as I did...more in fact! I just can’t believe that he’s…”  
“Stop thinking about it.” Said Levi sternly. “That bastard isn’t worth getting upset over. Besides he’s just unwittingly confessed that he’s willing to use illegal means to get what he wants. I’d say that recording will swing the odds in your favour should the need to use it arise.”  
Swallowing hard Hanji forced a grateful smile onto her face and embraced her boyfriend.  
“Thank you Levi.” She sobbed into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly as if he would disappear at any moment. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“I told you Four Eyes, if that bastard thinks he can throw his weight around and get away with it while I’m here, he’s got another thing coming.”


	9. Doubts

The next morning, f/n awoke early.  
Since it was Sunday and she didn’t need to be up for school, she had developed a routine of quietly making her way into Hanji’s room for a cuddle and an extra hour in bed before spending the day on the sofa watching films with her under the duvet. So in her mind today was to be no different, except for one obstacle...Levi.  
F/n frowned deeply upon entering her mother’s bedroom and seeing two sleeping bodies under the covers instead of one. Not that it mattered, she was hardly going to let this mummy stealing wannabe daddy replacement as she currently viewed him put a stop to her weekend routine.  
Walking to the foot of the bed, she crawled up under the covers between the still sleeping Levi and Hanji, noticing they were laid facing each other. With a grunt she pushed herself up onto her knees before attempting to move Levi away from her mother.  
Levi groaned and slowly opened his eyes when he felt himself being pushed across the mattress, however he soon discovered why when a certain scowling child came into focus as his sleep marred vision began to clear.  
Narrowing her eyes at him, f/n stuck her tongue out before laying down with her back to him and snuggling into Hanji, earning her a quiet mumble and a kiss on the forehead before an arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer.  
“Tch, damned brat.” Muttered Levi, rolling over he got comfortable and closed his eyes, opting to try and go back to sleep for a little while longer.   
Unfortunately for him however, f/n wasn’t about to make that easy for him; She gave him a swift kick in the base of his spine, forcing him to move further away from her before grabbing the covers and pulling them off him so that she and Hanji were practically cocooned in them.  
With a low growl, Levi yanked the duvet back to his side, making sure to keep a firm grip on it in case f/n decided to try and steal it from him again before finally managing to doze off.  
  
A couple of hours later, Hanji was awoken by the feeling of something playing with her hair.  
Her puppy brown eyes slowly fluttered open to find f/n still snuggled against her asleep, her small fingers fiddling with her messy sleep ruffled tresses.  
With a tired smile she carefully untangled the little girl’s hand from the long strands and turned her attention to her still sleeping boyfriend.  
Levi was currently laid facing her, his raven bangs fell over his eyes and his face was completely relaxed. A far cry from the usual emotionless glare he always presented to the world.  
“Levi?” Whispered Hanji, carefully reaching over f/n and gently shaking his shoulder.  
“Mmph.” Came the groggy reply as he rolled onto his back and sighed, turning his head away from her.  
“Hey Shorty, wake up!”  
“Mummy?”  
Hanji looked down and giggled when a pair of e/c eyes rapidly blinked open and stared up at her.  
“Well, hello there Sleepy Head.” She smiled warmly and gently brushed f/n’s hair away from her eyes. “Did I wake you up?”  
F/n nodded and yawned.  
“Oh I’m sorry Sweetie, shall we go get some breakfast?”  
“Okay.”  
“Go get your duvet and wait downstairs for me then, I’m going to wake Levi up.”  
F/n’s brows furrowed for a moment before she sat up and turned to look behind her.  
“I’ll wake him up!” She giggled, a mischievous glint shining in her e/c eyes as she pushed the covers off and stood up.  
“F/n no!” Gasped Hanji in horror, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.  
“Wake up Levi!” Yelled f/n, slamming her weight down onto Levi’s body, driving her knees into his solid abdomen in the process.  
“Ooft!”  
Levi woke up in an instant, his cold grey eyes widening at the sudden impact of f/n landing on him.  
“Levi are you okay?” Asked Hanji worriedly, pulling her now giggling daughter off him as he rolled over and started coughing, clearly winded by her actions.  
“What the fuck was that?” He rasped, struggling to breathe.  
“Mummy, Levi swore at me!”  
“F/n that was very naughty, say sorry right now!”  
“But he swore at me! I only woke him up like you wanted!” Protested the little girl, desperately trying to get out of apologizing.  
“I didn’t tell you to jump on him! Now say you're sorry or there will be no duvet day!”  
“Sorry Levi.” Grumbled f/n, however she gave the raven haired male an unimpressed frown, clearly suggesting that her “apology” meant nothing.  
“Tch, damned brat!” Grunted Levi, rubbing his sore abdomen.  
“Are you okay Shorty?”  
“Yeah I’m fine, you been teaching her how to wrestle or what?”  
Hanji giggled and shook her head.  
“Actually that would be Eren, Armin as you probably picked up on yesterday isn’t one for being particularly boisterous, whereas f/n loves a bit of rough and tumble.”  
“So I noticed.”  
“Sweetie, go get your duvet and wait downstairs, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”  
“Okay Mummy.”  
Giving Levi one last glare she proceeded to climb over him, making sure to dig her knees into his abdomen again by way of protest at his presence in her mother’s bed.  
“I didn’t mean climb over Levi in the process!” Shouted Hanji, however f/n had already left the room.  
“Tch, what is that brat’s problem?” Retorted the raven haired male.  
“I think she’s under the impression that you’re going to try and take me away from her.” Giggled Hanji, snuggling back down under the covers and resting her head on his chest, gently rubbing his stomach and tracing her fingertips over the ridges of his firm abs.  
Levi raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I have no intention of doing that, you already told me the shit you went through so she could be here.”  
“Yeah...” Hanji sighed deeply. “Sure she’s a little madam at times. I’m the first person to say it, but she’s my little madam and the only child I’ll ever have. Which makes her all the more special to me...you gotta admit though, she’s practically a mini version of me!”  
“Tch, if by that you mean an annoying pain in the ass then yeah, definitely!”  
Hanji scrunched up her nose and slapped his chest, earning her a glare in return.  
“She will come around eventually, you just need to give her time. It’s only been a couple of weeks, once she sees that you’re not trying to break us up I’m sure she’ll start to see you differently. Just keep trying to talk to her.”  
“About what?”  
“Well try asking her about Eren and Armin, she loves spending time with them and bragging about how much mischief they get up to when Mike plays with them.”  
“Alright.” Sighed Levi rolling his eyes.  
“Thank you Shorty.”  
Reaching back to the bedside table, Hanji retrieved her glasses and put them on before climbing out of bed and heading to the door, grabbing her fluffy yellow dressing gown from the back of it.  
“Anyway, we should probably get downstairs. I could kill for a coffee and you look like you’d give your left nut for a cup of tea!”  
“Tch, I’ll be down after I’ve had a shower.”  
“Alright, just be warned, Sundays are usually duvet days so expect to be forced to endure watching Frozen again!”  
With that she left the room, oblivious to Levi rolling his eyes at the idea of being mentally tortured with Disney films for the day.  
  
Heading downstairs after he’d showered and changed, Levi found Hanji and f/n sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  
“I made you some tea and toast.” Smiled Hanji, pushing a cup of steaming black liquid and a plate of freshly buttered toast across the table towards him. “Don’t worry madam there hasn’t touched it.”  
“Tch.”  
“Not this time I haven’t!” Muttered f/n, just loud enough for Levi to hear, earning her a raised eyebrow before she turned her attention to Hanji. “Mummy can I go pick a DVD?”  
“Have you finished your breakfast?”  
F/n nodded enthusiastically and scoffed the last piece of toast on her plate before pushing it towards the center of the wooden dining table.  
“Alright, off you go.”  
As soon as the little girl had left the room Hanji looked at Levi and turned serious.  
“Listen after last night, I’m fully expecting Erwin to hit back hard.” She began. “Are you sure that recording our conversation was a good idea?”  
Levi sipped his tea and regarded her with a cold steel eyed stare.  
“Stop being so defeated, you have evidence against him that proves any DNA test he produces will be fraudulent.”  
“I just don’t want f/n to end up being used as a weapon.” She sighed. “She’s an innocent child, not some pawn in a chess game!”  
“You’re not the one trying to use her, Erwin is.”  
“I know but…”  
“Hanji.” Levi cut her off firmly but gently. “We’re holding all the cards here, Erwin doesn’t stand a chance of pulling this off.”  
“I hope you’re right Levi.” She sighed.  
“Mummy!”  
Hanji’s head snapped around and she smiled brightly.  
“Where did you suddenly come from? Are you a ninja?”  
F/n giggled and shook her head, motioning to her pale blue pyjamas.  
“No cos I’m not dressed in black and ninjas don’t let people know they are there!”  
“Oh, of course!” She laughed, slapping her forehead and overacting her surprise at her apparent lack of knowledge. “Have you picked a DVD yet?”  
“Yeah, I wanna watch Frozen!”  
“Ugh, not that shit again!” Groaned Levi, quietly enough so that Hanji and her daughter didn’t hear him.   
The first time had been bad enough, he couldn’t understand how Hanji put up with it time and time again. Maybe the brat had picked it on purpose to torture him?  
“Okay then Sweetie, I’ll be through in a minute.”  
Once she had left the kitchen Hanji grimaced and shuddered.  
“I will never understand why kids love that film so much!” She giggled. “Once was enough for me, after the first ten times I started zoning out whenever she watched it, unfortunately not well enough though. I now know “Let it go” word for word!”  
“Remind me again why I’m putting myself through this shit?” Remarked Levi, sipping his tea and picking up a slice of toast.  
“Well for starters, you love me.” Smiled Hanji devilishly. “Secondly, you promised you’d make more of an effort to prove to f/n that you weren’t some mummy stealing bad man!”  
“Considering I know what that brat of yours is capable of, I think it’s safe to say I won’t try anything. She has it in for me as it is.”  
“Trust me Shorty, that little girl has my brain and she’s extremely dangerous with it as you’ve already seen. You really don’t want to antagonize her!”  
“I thought you said that Eren was the ringleader?” He remarked, picking up the second slice of toast and taking a bite.  
“Oh he is, but f/n has a very vivid imagination. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about the cold shower she subjected you to and putting chocolate buttercream in your boots.”  
Rolling his eyes, Levi finished his breakfast and stood up.  
“Fine let’s get this shit over with!”  
  
As predicted, Levi was made to feel extremely uncomfortable and unwanted by f/n.  
No sooner had Hanji invited him to sit on the sofa with them, f/n instantly glared at him and moved to sit on her mother’s lap, preventing him from so much as putting an arm around his girlfriend.  
Her glare only worsened when Hanji decided to change positions so that Levi was sat with her between his legs and then pulled f/n into her lap so the duvet covered all three of them.  
Much to his relief however, the frowning four year old soon focused on the film rather than him, deciding that as long as he didn’t interrupt that she would just about tolerate him.  
Once it was over, she then subjected him to 101 Dalmatians and Dumbo, it seemed she was determined to make him crack and leave early so she could have Hanji to herself again.   
Unfortunately however, Levi was determined to make good on his promise to Hanji about making more of an effort to get her to see him in a better light and if that mean that he had to torture himself by watching Disney films all morning...then so be it!  
Finally just after lunch, Levi was forced to leave so he could go home and get ready for work.  
“Well at least she seemed a little more tolerable of you today.” Tried Hanji as she leaned against the living room door and watched Levi put his boots on.  
“Only because she was otherwise occupied.” Remarked the raven haired male. “How long are we going to keep this up? The brat clearly doesn’t want me around.”  
Have some patience, it’s only been a couple of weeks.”  
“Tch a couple of weeks of Hell!”  
“I know, I know.” She sighed deeply, looking back into the room for a moment and watching f/n rummage around in her DVD box for another film. “I’ve tried telling her you’re not trying to break us up or replace Erwin. The rest is up to you, I can’t force her to like you.”  
“I’m not saying you should...maybe I should back off for a while.”  
“If you do that she will think she’s managed to get rid of you for good!”  
“Well, what do you suggest?”  
“Try actually talking to her and explaining to her yourself that you’re not as bad as what she thinks.” Suggested Hanji with a shrug. “You did promise me you would make more of an effort with her.”  
“Tch, what makes you think she will listen?”  
“Please keep trying Levi.” Pleaded the bespectacled brunette. “I know it’s hard and f/n is being ridiculously difficult, but she will change her opinion of you eventually.”  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Well she used to be terrified of Mike at first when he first started bringing Eren for play dates. It took him about four months to get her to even look at him, let alone talk to him.”  
Levi raised his eyebrows, he loved Hanji more than anything, but he didn’t want to try and force the brat to talk to him and end up with both of them resenting him for it; He still wasn’t even fully comfortable with trying to communicate with the girl unless Hanji spoke to her first.  
“I know it’s hard.” Said Hanji, interrupting his thoughts. “Please try though.”  
“Alright.”  
“Thank you, call me when you finish work okay?”  
“Yeah sure.” He replied, making his way to the door. “Let me know if that bastard ex husband of yours tries to contact you again.”  
“Yeah I will, but erm…” She shifted her weight awkwardly and fiddled with her dressing gown belt. “What do we do about that recording from last night?”  
“I’m going to upload it to my laptop once I get home and make a copy for you to keep on a USB stick.”  
“Wow, not taking any chances then?”  
“Tch your brat may hate me, but I refuse to let Erwin hurt the two of you more than he already has.”  
Hanji giggled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
“I love you Shorty. I’m sure f/n will come around eventually, please just hang in there.”  
“Yeah I love you too.” He replied, kissing her and looking into her eyes for a moment. “I’ll see you sometime during the week.”  
Hanji nodded and opened the front door to let him out, she then turned back towards the living room.  
“F/n are you going to come and say goodbye to Levi?”  
Predictably she was met with silence, albeit not unexpected; It was still quite upsetting for her.  
“I’ll talk to you later.” Said Levi, walking out of the door and heading towards his car, leaving Hanji stood on the doorstep with a rather disappointed look on her face.   
As much as she didn’t want to have to choose between her daughter and her boyfriend, she knew that if the worst case scenario were to happen, she would have no choice but to let Levi go.  
  
Arriving home, Levi kicked his boots off and placed them on the shoe rack, raising an eyebrow when he noticed a pair of women’s brown knee high boots propped up against it.  
“Oi Farlan I’m back!” He called down the hallway, the last thing he wanted to do was walk into the living room and find his best friend getting frisky with his girlfriend on the sofa again.  
“Don’t panic Bro, we’re decent!” Called a female voice.  
“Tch, you better not have made a mess!”  
Entering the living room he saw Farlan sat on the sofa with a short green eyed young woman with a messy hair tied up in pigtails and wearing a pair of Farlan’s boxers along with his t-shirt.  
“You’re still alive then?” Smirked Farlan, earning an eye-roll from Levi.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked Isabel, her brow furrowed and she looked at Levi suspiciously. “Bro, what’s going on?”  
Levi slowly turned his gaze towards her, she’d referred to him as her brother for as long as he could remember despite them not being related biologically or otherwise.  
When she was ten years old he had found her wandering the streets after running away from the local orphanage.  
He’d been fifteen at the time and preparing to take his final exams at school before looking into joining the military, deciding that they couldn’t just leave her to live on the streets where anything could happen to her, he and Farlan decided to let her come and live with them.  
Fortunately, because Farlan was eighteen and had already left school, had a job and a flat at the time, the authorities deemed him a responsible adult and didn’t object to Isabel staying with them; Providing they were kept up to date on her welfare until she turned sixteen. Something that Farlan’s neighbour at the time, who happened to be a friend of his mother had agreed to do on a weekly basis.  
Having already provided Levi with a place to stay a year prior to them meeting Isabel after his uncle disappeared to avoid arrest for various crimes which the police had finally gathered evidence against him for, the blonde male didn’t object to giving yet another young waif a place to stay.  
What none of them could’ve predicted however was that Isabel would develop feelings for Farlan which would eventually blossom into a romantic relationship while Levi was deployed overseas during his time with the military.  
“Oh his girlfriend’s kid is making his life Hell at the moment.” Smirked Farlan, earning him a narrow eyed glare from the raven haired male.  
“Why?” Questioned Isabel again, clearly starting to get irritated that no one seemed to be answering her question. "What's he done to her?"  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work? We’re on the same shift today.” Remarked Levi, heading towards the door at the opposite end of the living room that led off towards the bedrooms and bathroom.  
“What did she do to you this time?” Called Farlan, however he was answered with only silence.  
“Is he okay?” Asked Isabel, concern was evident in her dark green eyes. “He seems moodier than usual.”  
“Yeah, Hanji’s kid seems to think he’s a threat to her family, so she’s being a complete brat towards him in the hope he’ll break up with her mother.”  
“Ah I see.” Isabel giggled and looked towards the living room door Levi had disappeared through a few moments ago. “Sounds a bit like me when I was still living at the orphanage and didn’t like potential adopters.”  
“Did you ever put chocolate spread in their boots or throw a bucket of cold water over them from an upstairs window?”  
“No way? She seriously did that to him?”  
Farlan nodded, desperately fighting back a smirk that was threatening to creep across his face in case Levi walked back in and removed it for him.  
“Yeah, let’s just say he wasn’t amused by it.”  
“I’ll bet!” Giggled Isabel, however she soon turned serious. “I can understand in a way though, having a complete stranger walk into your life all of a sudden is a scary thing to go through at any age.”  
“Yeah well, it will be interesting to see how long it takes her to break him!”  
  
Upon entering his bedroom, Levi headed over to the small wooden desk near the window and opened up his laptop.  
Leaving it to power up, he headed over to the wardrobe and started to look through it for his work uniform.   
He and Farlan both had a job at a local wine bar in the city center; A menial job, but a job nonetheless.  
Farlan had worked there since he was eighteen and seemed to enjoy it. Levi on the other hand wasn’t so keen, but since he had returned to civvy street and needed employment he was prepared to take whatever he could get.  
Nonetheless he was grateful that his best friend had managed to find him work so quickly after returning from overseas, plus it wasn’t like he planned to be a barman forever.  
His true ambition after leaving the military was to open his own tea shop and have Farlan and Isabel help him run it.   
The three of them had talked about it briefly after his return six months ago, but it wasn’t until he had finally settled back into civilian life that he had started the ball rolling and begun looking at potential premises.  
Despite his uncle having abandoned him when he was fourteen, he had made sure that Levi would be provided for.  
He had left him a rather large sum of money in a secret account that was revealed to him in a letter he was given by an old associate of his uncle when he was sixteen, just before joining the military. However his uncle had never gotten back in touch since leaving and Levi was determined not to turn out like him, hence his reasons for deciding to take on a military career and make something of himself.  
The tea shop idea had come to mind after he tried various teas from around the world while on deployment, of course up until his time with the military ended it had always just been an idea; A fantasy that the figured would never become a reality. However that now looked set to change and he was keen to finally make it happen.   
Hanji of course was also aware of his plans and actively encouraged him to go for it, even going as far as scouting potential premises for him through her friend Nanaba, who happened to be a business estate agent with a keen eye for retail premises.  
Turning back to his laptop, he took his phone from his pocket and started looking through it for the voice recording of Hanji and Erwin’s conversation.   
Upon finding it he hooked the phone up to the laptop via the USB charging cable and started to upload it, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he watched the progress bar.  
A knock on the bedroom door, followed by it slowly opening and a female voice soon jerked him out of his thoughts.  
“Levi? Bro are you okay?”  
Looking back towards the door Levi raised an eyebrow at Isabel as she walked in and gave him a small smile.  
“I’m fine.” He replied bluntly, looking back to his laptop.  
“Farlan told me about Hanji’s kid dumping a bucket of water over your head.” She giggled and folded her arms. “It could’ve been worse though...she could’ve tied you up and made you watch a load of girly Disney films.”  
The raven haired male tensed up, his teeth ground together as the memory of f/n and Eren tying him to the kitchen chair and proceeding to cover him in face paint forced its way to the front of his mind.  
“No way! She didn’t?” Gasped the short redhead, a manic giggle escaping her lips before she leaned around the door frame and called back to her boyfriend who was still in the living room. “Wow, Farlan listen to this! That kid tied Bro to a chair and forced him to watch Disney films!”  
“Are you being serious?”  
“Well he’s kinda glaring at me like he wants to kill me, so it must be true!”  
“Tch, don’t you have online shoe shopping or some shit to do?” Snorted the raven haired male, clearly starting to feel irritated by her teasing.  
“Did she make you watch Frozen? I love that film!” Isabel giggled and continued winding him up, twirling into the room she threw her head back and started to sing. “Let it go! Let it go!”  
Levi growled in the pit of his throat and strode over Isabel, grabbing her hair he stopped her mid twirl and glared at her. He was rough enough to make her stop moving, but not so harsh that he ended up hurting her. He would never do anything like that to her, despite the fact she was winding him up to high Hell, he would never do anything to harm her...physically or mentally.  
Knowing full well she was in trouble, Isabel swallowed hard and attempted to give him her best puppy eyed look, of course this failed to win over the angry male.  
“Get. Out.”  
Giggling nervously Isabel nodded rapidly, making a hasty retreat and closing the door behind her.  
“Tch, idiot.” Snorted Levi, turning back to the laptop and raising an eyebrow when he noticed that the voice recording had finished uploading.  
He wasn’t going to take any chances where Hanji was concerned, he cared about her too much to let her ex husband ruin her life as well as her daughter's.  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully Levi pulled open the draw under the desk and started rummaging around for a spare memory stick that he could give to Hanji once he had downloaded the recording onto it.  
One thing he was thankful to his uncle for was that he had taught him the importance of not letting anyone push him around.  
 _“Make sure you cover your ass!”_ He remembered him saying a few days before he disappeared. _“If someone tries to force your hand or blackmail you, return the favour and dig up some dirt on them!"_  
With a sigh he plugged the stick into the other USB port of the laptop and started the download.  
Picking up his phone he looked at the screensaver, a selfie that Hanji had taken on their first date after they had gotten back in contact.   
Staring hard at it his frown deepened, he did truly love Hanji and he would never let any harm come to her...but in the back of his mind he was starting to doubt if this relationship could ever truly work.


	10. In sickness and in health

The next week passed by uneventfully for Hanji, but that didn’t mean she was going to let her guard down.  
Every time her phone rang, she was filled with a deep sense of dread that it would be Erwin making more threats over her refusal to co-operate with his demands concerning their daughter.  
It deeply hurt her that her ex husband was willing to stoop so low to try and force her out of his life, clearly he wasn’t content with simply walking out and abandoning her on the say so of his new wife, he now wanted to try and make out their little girl wasn’t even his and damage her already fragile mental state further.  
With a sigh Hanji looked up from her laptop and over at the kitchen clock, it was currently half past twelve, f/n was at school until two o’clock and she was due to meet Levi soon to visit potential premises for his tea shop.  
Clicking her tongue thoughtfully she looked back at her laptop.  
Her boss had allowed her to work from home that day since things were quiet at the office, something Hanji was grateful for as she knew that several of her work colleagues were close friends of Erwin’s new wife and the way she was feeling about him at the moment, she really wasn’t sure she would be able to bite her tongue should the topic of conversation turn towards her.  
Picking up her coffee cup, the bespectacled brunette frowned upon seeing it was empty.  
“Oh poo!” She grumbled, pushing herself up from her seat and heading over to the sink to fill the kettle, however just as she was about to flip the switch to turn the appliance on once it was full, her phone started to vibrate.  
“Please don’t be Erwin!” She groaned, returning to the table and reaching for it.  
Fortunately for her it wasn’t her ex husband, although rather worryingly it was f/n’s school.  
“Hello?”  
“Good afternoon Miss Smith.” Came the harsh gravelly voice from the other end. “It’s Keith Shadis, Headmaster of Trost Primary School.”  
“Oh, hello Mr Shadis.” She replied gingerly, albeit slightly worried as to why he was calling.  
“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to come and pick up your daughter, she and several of the other students have fallen ill.”  
“What’s wrong with her?” Gasped Hanji, gripping her phone tighter. "It's nothing serious is it?"  
“We suspect something to do with today’s lunch.” Explained the headmaster. “I will personally be launching a full inquiry, but for now we are sending all ill pupils home.”  
“I see. I will be there as soon as I can.”  
Hanging up the phone Hanji sighed and started to go through her contact list, however before she could find Levi’s number to let him know that she was going to be unable to meet up with him it started to ring again.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Hanji, it’s me.” Came a familiar female voice.  
“Oh, Hey Nanaba, did you just get a call from the school as well?”  
“Yeah, I tried calling you a moment ago but I’m guessing they were already speaking to you. Is f/n ill too?”  
“Yep, I literally just got off the phone with the headmaster when you called. Great timing huh?”  
“Yeah. Listen could you give me a lift please? Mike is at work and my car is at the garage getting its M.O.T.”  
“Sure I’ll just call Levi to let him know I can’t go meet him and then I’ll pick you up.”  
“Thanks Hanji, see you soon.”  
Hanging up Hanji once again started to go through her contacts list looking for Levi’s number, today really was going to be one of those days.  
  
Levi picked up his car keys from the kitchen table and headed back through into the living room to find Farlan messing around on his laptop.  
“That you heading off?” Asked the blonde, briefly looking up from his task.  
“Yeah, I doubt I’ll be back before you go to work.” Replied Levi, patting down his pockets looking for his phone.  
“You want this?”  
Levi glanced over at Farlan’s right hand as he held out the object he had been searching for.  
“Well good luck anyway.” He replied, turning his attention back to his laptop. “Let’s hope this property is more to your liking than the last one. Just, try not to be so brutally honest about what a dump it is this time if you don’t like it.”  
“Tch, you saw the state of the place!” Snorted Levi, putting his phone into his jeans pocket. “The bastards lied about the condition of it in the hopes of a quick sale. It was filthy and falling apart!”  
Farlan smirked and shook his head as Levi left the room.  
“Let me know how it goes, I’ll probably see you in the morning.”  
Walking down the hallway towards the door, only stopping to grab his jacket and put his boots on Levi headed out of the flat and down to his car, however before he could get in his phone started ringing.  
With a frown he regarded the caller ID for a moment before answering.  
“What is it Four Eyes?” He asked in a bored tone.  
“Hey Shorty.” Came the nervous reply, making him wonder if his girlfriend’s ex husband had been in contact. “I’m really sorry to have to do this to you but, I can’t come with you today.”  
“Why, what’s wrong?”  
“F/n and a load of the other kids at school have fallen ill, something dodgy they ate for lunch so I have to go pick her up.”  
The raven haired male sighed deeply, truthfully he was grateful that it was f/n and not Erwin that was the reason for her seeing fit to stand him up.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later then.” He said firmly, unlocking the car and getting in.  
“Do you want to come over after you’re done with your viewing?” She asked cautiously. “I haven’t seen you for three days since we’ve both been working.”  
Levi furrowed his brows thoughtfully, did he really want to spend the afternoon being glared at by a sick four year old?  
“F/n might go a little easier on you if she’s not feeling a hundred percent.” She piped up, giving him the impression that she had read his mind. “Plus if you show her your caring side it might help your cause.”  
“Fine, I’ll call when I’m on my way.”  
“Okay, love you Shorty.”  
“Yeah, love you too Four Eyes.”  
Ending the call Levi put his phone back into his pocket and started the engine, he fully understood that Hanji needed to make her daughter her number one priority and he respected her for that...however in the darkest corners of his mind, he missed the days when they had first gotten into a relationship and it was just the two of them.  
  
After a very uncomfortable journey back from the school with three sick children coughing and complaining that they were going to vomit in the back seat, Hanji was glad to be back home.  
The school nurse had given each child’s parent a recommendation of medicine which would hopefully help the pain in their stomachs, although this did nothing to pacify many of the angry mothers and fathers who had been dragged away from work to collect their offspring.  
After picking up the medicine from the chemist and dropping Nanaba and the boys off at their house, she had called Levi to find out how his viewing was going.  
Since he failed to answer her call she assumed he was either driving or busy talking with the estate agent and left him a voicemail message to let him know she was back home.  
“Right then you, go get changed and then you can stay on the sofa where I can keep an eye on you.” She said, stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.  
F/n nodded and slowly trudged up the stairs to her room to change out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable while Hanji went to check her laptop.  
A frown crossed her features when she noticed she had an email from Erwin.  
“You just can’t help yourself can you?” She muttered under her breath as she read through the email.  
Unfortunately she had been right to worry about him hitting back hard over her refusal to cooperate with his demands.  
He had now decided to take the matter to a family mediation center, concocting a twisted web of lies that she was trying to extort money out of him by claiming that he was the father of her child.   
To add insult to injury, he was carrying out his earlier threat and demanding a DNA test to prove that she actually wasn’t his child according to the solicitor’s letter he had attached for good measure. He had also included a sly comment advising her to do as he wanted and lie about f/n’s parentage so she could avoid a lengthy spell in court which would force her to relive painful memories of his affair and their divorce.  
Gritting her teeth, Hanji glared angrily at her laptop; Just how low was this man prepared to go to get what he wanted?  
“Mummy?” Questioned a weary voice from the kitchen door.  
“Yes Sweetie?” She replied, closing the email and turning to the source of the voice.  
“I think I’m going to be sick!”  
Hanji’s eyes widened as she dashed towards her daughter and picked her up, rushing her upstairs to the bathroom and placing her down in front of the toilet just in time for the little girl to empty the contents of her stomach.  
“Good girl f/n, get it all up.” She encouraged, gently rubbing her back. “You’re doing really well Sweetie, Mummy’s here.”  
F/n coughed a few times and wiped her mouth, looking back at her mother with a hurt expression.  
“Come on, let's go get you comfortable.” Said Hanji softly, standing up straight and retrieving a cloth from the sink. She ran it under the cold water for a moment before handing it to f/n so she could wash her face.  
When she was done, she retrieved the duvet from her daughter’s bed and took her back downstairs. Getting her settled on the sofa, she fluffed up the cushions and covered her over with the duvet, tucking her in and gently brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
“You try and get some rest.” She smiled sympathetically, moving to stand from the sofa. However f/n had other ideas.  
“Don’t go Mummy!” She groaned, reaching out and grabbing the bespectacled brunette’s hand.  
With a sigh and a sad smile, Hanji sat back down looked down at her daughter.  
“Alright Sweetie. How about I go fetch Fuzz Bear from upstairs and then I’ll stay here until you fall asleep?”  
F/n nodded slowly and shifted slightly, a small groan escaping her as she curled up under the duvet, drawing her knees up to her chest.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, Hanji stood up from the sofa and made her way upstairs to retrieve the little girl's favourite toy.   
A deep sigh escaped her when she finally reached the top of the stairs and her thoughts turned to her ex husband, furrowing her brows she curled her lip and came to a sudden decision on what to do about Erwin’s threat.  
If he wanted to stoop so low as to use their daughter as a weapon...then she was going to take her boyfriend’s advice and play him at his own game.  
  
“So what do you think Mr Ackerman?”  
Levi raised an eyebrow at the nervous estate agent before once again appraising his surroundings.  
The building that had been recommended to him was fairly decent in size and layout, pretty much bare...but that left plenty to the imagination in Levi’s opinion.  
The plastered walls were scuffed and marked, however it was nothing that a fresh coat of paint wouldn’t sort out, the hard wooden floor was also covered in a thick layer of dust which rose steadily when walked across, but apart from being a little dirty, the building itself was of sound construction.  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully Levi nodded and turned back to the nervous suited man.  
“Well it’s better than the last shit hole you showed me.” He remarked bluntly folding his arms. “I’ll think about it.”  
The estate agent smiled nervously and scribbled something down on his clipboard before gesturing for Levi to follow him out.  
“Well, it is in a prime location and a very reasonable price.” He stated hurriedly. “If you do decide to put in an offer I would move quickly before someone else snaps it up.”  
Levi rolled his eyes, he hated dealing with people who always tried to rush him into making decisions before he’d even had the time to contemplate things.  
“I’ll call you when I’ve made up my mind.”  
“Excellent, well I look forward to hearing from you Mr Ackerman.”  
Levi stared straight ahead and walked away, ignoring the man as if he wasn’t even there.  
Farlan was always telling him to be more sociable and friendly with people, not that he took much notice.  
At work he mainly dealt with middle aged businessmen and women who were more interested in sitting alone and knocking back a bottle of wine after a hard day at the office rather than a friendly smile from whoever happened to be serving them; Then at weekends, as long as the alcohol was flowing the patrons couldn’t have cared less who they were being served by.  
Besides, he’d already decided he would more than likely have Farlan and Isabel deal with the customers while he concentrated on the behind the scenes running of the business.  
Getting into his car and putting the key in the ignition, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it back on. His natural frown deepened slightly when he saw he had a voicemail from Hanji, had something happened with f/n and she was cancelling on him yet again?  
When he listened to the voicemail however this turned out not to be the case.  
“Hey Shorty!” Said the happy yet tired sounding voice. “Just a quick message to let you know I’m back home so come over whenever you’re ready. Can’t wait to see you, love you!”  
Deleting the message after listening to it, Levi started the engine and drove off.  
Hopefully Hanji was right in her earlier assumption and f/n would be a little less hostile towards him due to her being ill, yet part of him seriously doubted that was going to be the case...  
  
Hanji sighed and rested her chin on f/n’s head, gently running her slender fingers through the little girl’s h/c hair as they lay together on the sofa under the duvet.  
Erwin’s earlier email was still eating away at her, the one thing she couldn’t quite get her head around was the way the once loving father had suddenly done a complete U-turn and was now prepared to stoop to such depraved levels of cruelty to get his own way.  
Wasn’t it enough that he had simply disappeared from the four year old’s life without so much as an apology or even a simple goodbye? Now he had to try and use her as a weapon to beat Hanji over the head with just because she refused to break the law and allow him a clean break to build a new life with the woman he had cheated on her with.  
Her puppy brown eyes narrowed dangerously.  
No, she wasn’t going to be pushed around by him anymore; Enough was enough, she was stronger than this.   
It wasn’t like Erwin was going to fight her for custody of their daughter and furthermore she had Levi now, he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit back and let her ex husband bully her.  
Looking down at the now sleeping child she smiled softly and nuzzled her forehead, silently vowing to do everything in her power to protect her from her father’s cruelty.   
She closed her eyes and held f/n closer when she stirred in her sleep, however she didn’t wake up, settling back down a moment later.  
Just as Hanji was starting to doze off as well, the sound of a car pulling up onto the drive outside the house put a stop to her plans.  
Carefully untangling her arms from around f/n, she quietly slipped out from under the duvet and stood up.   
She then walked over to the window, peeking through the gap in the blinds and smiling when a familiar looking short raven haired male got out of the car and made his way to the front door.  
Quickly and quietly making her way out of the living room, Hanji managed to make it to the front door before Levi had a chance to knock and risk waking up f/n, which would surely land him in even more trouble with the little girl...if that were even possible.  
“Hey Shorty.” She smiled, keeping her voice low as she opened the door to let Levi in. “F/n’s asleep, we’ll talk in the kitchen.”  
Levi shrugged and stepped into the house, removing his boots before walking past the front room door. He could clearly see the sleeping four year old curled up on the sofa beneath a brightly coloured duvet.  
“So is she okay or what?” He asked quietly. "I'm assuming it's only minor considering she's here and not in the hospital."  
“She’s been sick and keeps complaining her stomach hurts.” Replied Hanji, glancing over at her for a brief moment. “The school nurse says it should pass within twenty-four to forty-eight hours. So how did the viewing go? I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you.”  
Levi shrugged and headed into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and folding his arms.  
“I’m considering putting an offer in.”  
“Oh really? Well that sounds like a bit of progress, I’m pleased for you. Tea?”  
Levi’s brows furrowed as he watched Hanji turn her back to him and began to busy herself with making them something to drink without even waiting for him to give her an answer.  
“What’s going on?”  
“What? Nothing, why do you ask?”  
“Tch, you’re shit at hiding when something is bothering you.”  
Hanji sighed and stopped what she was doing, turning back to face him she leaned back against the kitchen worktop, meeting his gaze head on.  
“Erwin emailed me earlier.”  
Levi’s eyes narrowed.  
“What does he want?”  
“He’s taking legal action to try and get me to have a DNA test done on f/n so he can prove she isn’t his.”  
“Tch, good job I recorded that conversation you had with him that proves the results will be fake then.” Snorted Levi, his cold grey eyes not leaving hers. “I take it you kept that memory stick with the recording on it in a safe place like I told you to?”  
“Yeah, it’s in my bedside table drawer. Look Levi...I need a favour.”  
"What kind of favour?" He questioned suspiciously.  
Taking a deep breath Hanji nervously averted her gaze for a brief moment.  
“I’m going to confront Erwin...today.”  
“No you’re not!”  
“Yes. I. Am. Levi!” She snapped firmly. “I am not going to let him bully me into breaking the law because he wants to cut all ties with his daughter. You were right, I need to play him at his own game.”  
“So you’re going to start using that brat as a weapon as well?”  
Hanji blinked rapidly, how could he even think that she would sink to Erwin’s level of cruelty?  
“Absolutely not! I’m simply going to tell him to his face that he can drag me into any family mediation court he pleases and try to humiliate me all he wants, that way he will know I mean business.”  
“What about f/n?”  
The bespectacled brunette giggled nervously and walked over to him, sitting herself in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“No chance Four Eyes!” Growled the raven haired male. “Forget it!”  
“Please Levi, I would ask Nanaba but Eren and Armin are in worse shape than f/n. It will only be for an hour, well two at the most actually since I plan to pay my solicitor a visit after dealing with Erwin. If I can get in contact with the one who helped me through the divorce, things should run a lot more smoothly and...”  
“I said no.”  
“Levi please.” Pleaded Hanji, grasping his face in her hands and staring imploringly into his eyes. “I need to do this, Erwin thinks I’m some weak helpless little woman who won’t dare stand up to him. I have to show him he’s wrong and that I’m not just going to sit back and let him treat f/n like something he’s scraped off the bottom of his shoe.”  
Levi groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“Please Levi.”  
“Tch, fine. What do you need me to do?”  
Hanji smiled and lunged forward, pressing a passionate kiss to her boyfriend’s lips.  
“Thank you, I owe you big time for this.”  
“Just tell me what I’m supposed to do while you’re gone, before I change my mind!”  
“Well, she will need to have another dose of medicine in around an hour, so make sure she takes it. Other than that just keep her warm and comfortable, maybe try talking to her if she decides to wake up.”  
“Alright then.”  
Removing herself from his lap, Hanji made her way into the living room, closely followed by Levi who simply stood in the doorway watching her.  
“F/n, Sweetie?” She cooed softly, gently brushing a few strands of h/l h/c hair from her daughter’s face.  
“Mmhmm? Mummy?” Came the groggy reply as the little girl’s eyes slowly fluttered open.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Tired.” She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "My tummy still hurts."  
“Listen Sweetie, I have to go out for a little while...but Levi is going to look after you for me.”  
“No!” Groaned f/n. “I want you!”  
“Tch, so much for she might not be as hostile towards you if she’s ill.” Levi sourly muttered under his breath, biting back the urge to say “I told you so.”  
“Come on f/n, I’ll not be gone long.” Reasoned her mother. “I tell you what, you behave for Levi and when you’re better in a couple of days time, we’ll go out for ice cream.”  
“You promise?”  
Hanji giggled and held up a hand, curling it into a fist but leaving her little finger extended.  
“Pinky promise?”  
“Okay.” Muttered f/n, holding out one small hand and doing the same, this time however she linked her little finger with her mother’s and held it there for a few seconds.  
“Good girl, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Hanji tucked the duvet more securely around her and stood up, making her way back to Levi and giving him a hug before heading into the hallway to retrieve her shoes and coat.  
“Any problems give me a call and I’ll come straight home.”  
“Alright.” He answered evenly. “Good luck.”  
“Thanks, I’m gonna need it.”  
Once she had gone Levi sighed deeply and headed back into the living room, his gaze immediately turning to the now wide awake four year old on the sofa. He raised an eyebrow at her when she sat up and greeted him with the angry glare that he had now become accustomed to whenever he was in her presence.  
“Well, looks like it’s just you and me Brat.” He stated matter of factly, looking her straight in the eye and folding his arms.  
F/n huffed in response and lay back down, pulling the duvet right up over her head so she didn’t have to look at him.  
“Tch, stubborn brat.” Muttered Levi.  
This was going to be the longest two hours of his life!


	11. You win some, you lose some

Hanji pulled up into the crowded car park in front of the large building which Erwin’s business occupied.  
Survey Corps did pretty much exactly as the company name suggested, they surveyed land for development prospects, a business that Erwin had set up aged twenty-two after leaving university.  
Since then he had built up a good reputation and turned it into a household name, earning himself a rather comfortable fortune in the process.  
Turning off the engine, Hanji gripped the steering wheel tightly enough to send her knuckles white.   
Exhaling deeply, her puppy brown eyes focused on the large dark blue double doors leading into the building as she cursed internally for not leaving the car straight away and marching right in there to confront her ex husband...she wasn’t losing her nerve was she?  
She wasn’t sure she would achieve anything by doing this, Erwin would probably have security pick her up and march her straight back out before she even had a chance to get within ten feet of his office.  
In any case she was here now, she may as well get this confrontation over with so she could arrange an appointment with her solicitor and discuss what would happen if Erwin did carry out his threat to take her to family mediation, or worse; A court hearing.  
Narrowing her eyes she pulled the key out of the ignition and exited the car, purposefully striding up to the double doors and across the expensive polished wooden floor of the large entrance foyer.  
“Good afternoon, may I help you?” Asked a nervous petite girl in a smart navy blue pencil skirt and white short sleeved blouse, looking up and almost squeaking in alarm when Hanji walked towards her at a rather intimidating pace.  
“No thank you Dear.” Replied the bespectacled brunette as she swept past the large semi-circular desk and pressed the button to summon the elevator behind her.  
“Excuse me, but you can’t go up there without an appointment.” Gasped the receptionist, standing from her seat and attempting to approach Hanji.  
Hanji however simply turned to face her and smiled sweetly.  
“Well then, be a good girl and tell Erwin that he has an appointment with his ex wife in about five minutes!”  
The receptionist swallowed hard.  
“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave immediately before I’m forced to call security!”  
“Oh go ahead, call them.”  
A loud “ping” echoed through the entrance foyer and the large silver double doors of the elevator parted.  
Stepping into it Hanji turned her attention back to the flustered receptionist and folded her arms.  
“A word of warning my dear, if my ex husband ever offers to promote you to being his secretary...run for the hills, that position comes with regular sexual encounters on his desk when he should have been coming home to his wife and daughter!” She paused and allowed her anger to momentarily take over. “Oh and one more thing, in case he does decide to try it on with you behind his new wife’s back...he likes it when you play with his ass, it makes him come like a sawed off shotgun being fired!”  
The receptionist’s eyes widened in horror at Hanji’s words, her mouth opening and closing rapidly but no sound seemed to emit from her lips as the elevator doors started to close.  
Hanji innocently waved and giggled at her before she disappeared behind the heavy set metal and the elevator hummed to life, beginning its ascent to the top floor of the building where Erwin’s office was situated.  
  
Levi walked back into the living room and glanced over at the sofa.  
F/n had gone back to sleep after giving him the silent treatment when he asked how she was feeling and to be perfectly honest, he was grateful that he wasn’t being subjected to her angry glares anymore.  
Striding over to the sofa he quietly stopped next to the sleeping child and stared down at her.  
“Tch, you’re actually kind of cute when you’re not scowling at everything Brat.” He mused, taking note of the peaceful expression on her face.  
Tucking the duvet more securely around her since she had wriggled around a little, he then brushed her h/l h/c hair back behind her ear before moving to sit in the armchair in the window and checking his phone.  
He raised an eyebrow when he noticed he had a text from Farlan, although he could probably guess he was inquiring about how his viewing went.  
Glancing back over at f/n again when she rolled over and sighed in her sleep he waited until she settled before opening the message and reading it.  
 _“Hey how did the viewing go? Is it any good?”_  
Levi typed in a reply and pressed the send button, his attention once again pulled towards f/n when she coughed rather violently and groaned, snuggling further under the covers.  
“Oi Brat, are you okay or what?”  
F/n remained silent, either she was ignoring him or it was the fact that the covers were pulled right up over her head again and were muffling out his voice so so couldn’t hear him. Truth be told he suspected that she was ignoring him, something she seemed to be very good at.  
Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he checked the time on his phone.  
Hanji had been gone roughly an hour, hopefully she would be back soon so he could actually spend some time with her instead of babysitting her petulant daughter.  
He wouldn’t have minded looking after f/n, if she was actually willing to try and be civil with him. Hell, he was making an effort to be nice to her...so why couldn’t she stop being such a damn brat?  
‘Maybe she takes after her father?’ He mused internally, furrowing his brows. ‘He kind of behaves like a toddler at times from what Hanji's told me!’  
Suddenly there was movement from the youngster.  
F/n kicked the blanket from her body and jumped off the sofa with an unforeseen burst of speed, rushing from the room and up the stairs.  
“Hey, where the Hell do you think you’re going?” Questioned the raven haired male following her as far as the bottom of the stairs and stopping when he heard some rather disgusting noises coming from the bathroom.  
“Tch, you better have made it to the toilet!” He shouted, the last thing he wanted to be doing was cleaning up vomit.  
He was answered a moment later by a cough and a pained groan before more heaving grunts reached his ears.  
Deciding to act on Hanji’s advice that maybe showing his softer side would win her over, Levi headed up the stairs.  
Upon reaching the bathroom he found the door open and f/n on her knees in front of the toilet, she was tightly gripping her stomach with a pained expression on her face.  
“Hey, you feeling okay now?” He asked, softening his tone a little and squatting down to her level.  
F/n slowly turned to face at him, her e/c eyes narrowed at him in confusion for a brief moment before she averted her gaze and lowered her head, wincing and tightening her grip around her midriff.  
“Come on.” He said, carefully slipping his hands under her arms and lifting her up.  
Balancing her on his right hip, he made his way back downstairs, Gently rubbing her back when she groaned and gripped his shirt, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
Walking back into the living room he carefully placed her back down on the sofa and pulled the duvet back up over her small body.  
“Stay put.”  
F/n frowned and blinked rapidly, curious as to why Levi was being nice to her.  
Was her mother right about him not being scary? Being perfectly honest with herself though, she’d had a lot of help in conquering her fear of him during her previous caper with Eren where they tied him up and put face paint on him.  
Her frown deepened when she remembered her mother’s words after she got into trouble for pouring a bucket of water over him.  
 _  
“I’m a very important part of his life and because you are a very important part of mine, he wants to get to know you better.”_  
  
Unfortunately, the brooding child was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Levi reentered the living room and sat on the sofa next to her, however she noticed his gaze towards her no longer seemed harsh like it had when they first met.  
“Here.”  
He held out a small glass of water and continued to watch her.  
F/n blinked rapidly and stared at the clear liquid for a minute before hesitantly reaching out and taking it from him, muttering a small “thank you” as she did.  
Gulping down the contents of the glass she handed it back to him and cocked her head to one side, still trying to fathom out what he was up to.  
“You’re quite hot.” He remarked, gently resting the backs of his fingers against her forehead to check her temperature, something he put that down to her having thrown up a few moments ago.   
He then reached for something in his jeans pocket, failing to notice f/n’s eyes widening slightly when she noticed the small plastic spoon and bottle.  
“Your mother said you would probably need some of this around now.”  
He soon regretted his actions as the moment the words left his mouth and f/n’s infamous death glare made a reappearance.  
“Tch, don’t look at me like that Brat, do you want to get better or not?” He snapped before he could stop himself.  
“No, I'm not taking that nasty medicine!” Grunted f/n.   
Grabbing the duvet she immediately covered her head with it and curled up into a ball.  
Levi rolled his eyes, just when he thought he was making a tiny bit of progress, she had to go and prove him wrong!  
  
Hanji squared her shoulders and strode down the plain walled corridor towards her ex husband’s office.  
She was still familiar with the route despite not having used it for the past seven months, so fortunately she knew all of the little offshoots that led to fire exits and storage cupboards that she could quickly dash down to hide temporarily should any members of staff or worse, security put in an appearance.  
The last thing she needed to happen was for someone to catch her before she’d had a chance to confront Erwin and give him a piece of her mind.  
Thankfully everyone seemed to be busy, at least that’s what she assumed going by the muffled voices and sounds of telephones ringing behind each closed door she passed.  
Finally she reached his office and saw his secretary sat at her desk in the small, but expensively furnished waiting area where anyone wishing to discuss business with him was normally made to sit until he was ready to deal with them.  
Narrowing her puppy brown eyes, she pushed her glasses further up her nose and approached the secretary. Flashing her a friendly smile as she approached, she folded her arms and stopped in front of the desk.  
“So you’re Marie’s replacement huh? You have my deepest sympathy Sweetie! Getting busy in there are they?” She asked with a slight hint of malice in her voice.  
“Excuse me?” Asked the secretary in a rather shocked tone of voice, however Hanji didn’t wait for her to speak again; Any patience she may have had before the company’s receptionist downstairs tried to confront her had finally run out.  
“Never mind, it won’t be the first time I’ve walked in on them going at it like rabbits!”  
With that, the bespectacled brunette made her way over to the office door and reached for the handle.  
“Wait, you can’t go in there!” Screeched the secretary, jumping out of her seat and rushing over to try and stop her from proceeding any further.  
Unfortunately for her she was too late and Hanji pushed open Erwin’s door, marching straight into his office and disrupting what looked like a very important meeting if the two men in smart suits sat opposite her ex husband were anything to go by.  
“Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?” She smiled sweetly, standing in the center of the office and folding her arms.  
“I’m so sorry Sir!” Gasped the secretary, her eyes wide with panic. “I tried to stop her, but she just barged straight past me!”  
Erwin Smith slowly stood from his seat.  
He was a tall well built man with blonde hair parted to one side, his icy blue eyes narrowed when his overly bushy eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his ex wife boldly standing in the middle of his office, large as life and twice as menacing.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Demanded one of the men, looking back at Hanji and then turning his attention back to Erwin.  
“Oh don’t worry, I’m not stopping long.” Said Hanji, refusing to give Erwin a chance to speak. “I just came to drop off his "Father of the Year" award, did you know that this time a special mention goes out to him for demanding a damned DNA test on a child he clearly knows is his!”  
Erwin curled his lips into a sneer, clearly he was far from impressed with Hanji’s angry outburst in front of these potential clients.  
“Sir, should I fetch security?” Asked the secretary hesitantly, clearly unnerved by the current situation.  
“That won’t be necessary.” Said Erwin evenly, his deep voice conveying a strong sense of annoyance when he spoke. However he was being smart enough not to lose his temper and give Hanji the satisfaction of a reaction in front of the other two men.  
“Gentlemen, may I offer my sincerest apologies and suggest we reschedule this meeting for another time?”  
“No you may not!” Snapped the first man, signalling to his companion to stand up. “I thought better of you Erwin, given your impeccable reputation. Yet it seems I was mistaken, any man who cannot keep his domestic affairs in order without dragging them into their work life is not someone I wish to do business with.”  
Erwin’s jaw twitched as the two men walked out of the office and swiftly closed the door behind them, leaving him alone with his ex wife as an ominous silence descended.  
“Whoops!” Smirked Hanji, casually walking towards one of the now empty plush leather chairs and taking a seat. "Now then, since your schedule appears to be free, how about we do a little business instead?"  
  
“Get out from under there.” Ordered Levi, attempting to pull the duvet away from f/n, but to no avail.  
F/n tightened her grip and held on like her life depended on it, she should’ve known Levi being nice to her was an elaborate ruse.  
He had lured her in with pretending that he cared about the current state of her health and now he was trying to force the same foul tasting medicine down her that the school nurse had inflicted on her and her friends before their parents arrived to pick them up.  
“Damnit you brat, let go!” Snarled Levi, making an attempt to grab the bottom of the duvet, but f/n had cleverly tucked it under her feet and was pressing her body weight down so she was cocooned in it.  
“No!”  
“Let. Go. Now!”  
“No, you let go!”  
“Fine, stay under there. Don’t come crying to me when you don’t get better!”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t!”  
“Why you little...ouch!”  
Levi growled angrily in the pit of his throat when f/n momentarily pulled back the covers long enough to whack him in the face with her teddy, the hard plastic eyes on its face making contact with his left eye socket. The skin around it probably wasn’t be damaged, but damn did it hurt; The sassy little brat really knew how to put some force behind her attacks!  
Satisfied that her strike had hit its mark, f/n disappeared under the covers again, quietly giggling away to herself.  
“Tch, damned brat.” Muttered Levi, rubbing his sore eye and frowning.   
Just as he put the medicine bottle and spoon down on the coffee table, his phone started ringing.  
After checking the ID and realizing it was Farlan, he answered and he stood up from the sofa.  
“What is it?” He asked, heading up to the bathroom so he could use the mirror and make sure f/n hadn’t hit him hard enough to leave a bruise.  
“Isabel wanted to know if you will be home tonight, she’s talking about cooking for the two of us.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Questioned the raven haired male, entering the bathroom and tilting his head to one side so he could get a better look at his left eye socket. “The last time you let her do that she nearly burned the flat down.”  
“Hey, that’s mean!” Came a female voice from Farlan’s end of the call, his friend must’ve had him on speaker phone if Isabel was able to hear him.  
Farlan chuckled and spoke again.  
“So will you be home or not?”  
“I don’t know yet, Hanji’s had to go out and I’m stuck looking after her brat.”  
“Oh dear, sounds fun.”  
“Tch hardly, she’s refusing to take her medicine and she just whacked me in the face with a fucking stuffed bear.”  
He had to remove the phone from his ear for a moment when a high pitched shriek of laughter echoed through it after he finished talking, clearly Isabel found his current predicament rather hilarious.  
“Still not keen on you being around then huh?” Came Farlan’s amused yet calm voice, however he could still hear Isabel giggling in the background. “Listen, just text me when you know what’s happening.”  
“Fine.”  
“Alright, have fun and good luck!”  
Satisfied that his face was unmarked Levi ended the call and left the bathroom, making his way back downstairs.  
Upon entering the living room he immediately turned his attention to f/n, who was now sat up under the duvet and glaring at him rather sinisterly.  
“I warned you that if the wind changed your face would stay like that!” He snorted, however he was quick to notice the now missing medicine bottle and spoon that he had previously left on the table.  
“Alright Brat what did you do with it?”  
“When my mummy comes home, she’s going to bring daddy with her and you’ll be gone!” Snarled f/n, clearly enjoying getting one over on him yet again.  
“Really?” Questioned Levi in a bored tone. “Well good luck with that, now where did you hide your medicine?”  
“Not telling!”  
“Where is it?”  
“I want my mummy and daddy!”  
Giving up on the situation for now, Levi walked out of the living room and headed towards the kitchen. Perhaps making himself a cup of tea would help to calm him down and give him time to formulate a plan of how best to deal with f/n.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” Growled Erwin dangerously, now he no longer had an audience.  
“I could very well ask you the same question.” Replied Hanji, making herself comfortable and returning his glare. “Who the hell do you think you are treating our daughter like a pawn in a damned chess game?”  
“Why are you making things so difficult for me?” Erwin sat down and folded his arms. Sighing deeply, he looked into Hanji’s puppy brown eyes, speaking with thinly veiled contempt for her presence. “Why can you not just accept that I’m done with you and I want to move on with my life?”  
“Oh don’t flatter yourself!” Snorted Hanji, struggling to keep an amused smile from her face. “I’m not here because I want to be, I’m here to tell you to drop all this DNA test bullshit regarding f/n.”  
Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow at her and remained silent, which only added fuel to the fire.  
“Does the fact that I went through the Hell of IVF to conceive her mean nothing to you?” Snarled the bespectacled brunette. “We were desperate for a child, I would’ve been happy to use a surrogate or even adopt. Yet I let you convince me to go down that route!”  
“You sound like you regret it.” Challenged Erwin, his voice taking on a cold and cruel tone which just got under Hanji’s skin even more; So much so that she stood up and slammed her hands down on the hard wooden surface of his desk, pushing her face close to his so he could see his reflection in her glasses.  
“I will never regret being that little girl’s mother! She means everything to me, which is why I will not let you try and drag her into your sick games!”  
Erwin sighed and shook his head.  
“Marie and I are happy now Hanji, I will not let you or your child ruin that happiness.”  
“You really are a cold hearted bastard aren’t you?” Spat Hanji, slumping back into her seat. “She’s still your child Erwin, do you know how many times I’ve had to listen to her crying herself to sleep because you’ve abandoned her?”  
The blonde male continued to stare at her, still showing no emotion.  
“I can’t believe you’ve let Marie dictate what you can and can’t do.” Hanji decided to press on, knowing full well that insulting his new wife would get a rise out of him eventually. “When did you become so spineless, hmm? You never used to let a woman keep your balls in her purse!”  
Erwin’s right eye twitched slightly, yet he remained silent, determined not to give Hanji what she wanted.  
“I never thought I’d see the day the rising star Erwin Smith let a woman rule his life, it’s a good job f/n is too young to understand why you abandoned her!”  
“Are you quite finished?” Questioned Erwin in a bored tone.  
“Almost.” Smiled Hanji, it was now time to go in for the kill. “By the way, I’m not going to consent to a DNA test on f/n.”  
“Then I shall see you in court.” Smirked Erwin smugly. “We both know I can pay for the best solicitors in the city and I also happen to be friends with Judge Zackly.”  
“Oh touche my dear ex husband!” Giggled Hanji, leaning back in her seat she held up her right hand and pretended to examine her nails. “You’re not the only one who can play games, remember our little conversation last week where you said you can forge the results so they show that you’re not f/n’s father? Well I had my boyfriend record that conversation!”  
Erwin’s eyes visibly widened, now it was Hanji’s turn to be smug.  
“I have it all on a USB memory stick and I’m more than happy to use it as evidence in any court to show that I do not trust any DNA test that is carried out on our daughter.”  
“You’re bluffing!” Snarled Erwin, however he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“Would you like to test that theory?” Smiled Hanji innocently.  
A tense silence descended over the office for what felt like an eternity before Erwin stood from his seat and walked towards the door, opening it he glared back at his ex wife.  
With a small giggle, Hanji stood from her seat and casually walked towards the open door.  
“You can do what the Hell you like to me Erwin, but if you dare try and hurt f/n… physically or mentally...I’ll make sure you live to regret it!”  
Once she had left the office Erwin slammed the door shut behind her, sending a loud bang echoing through the small waiting area and making his secretary jump around in her seat to face the source of the noise before turning her attention to Hanji.  
“Well I think that went rather well!” Smiled the bespectacled brunette, turning to look at the startled woman before giggling and happily sauntering away down the corridor.


	12. Victory for f/n?

Hanji walked down the corridor leading back to the elevators with a shit eating grin on her face, casually greeting Erwin’s members of staff as she passed them and earning several confused glances in the process.  
She may have been happy and feeling rather smug outwardly, but deep down she knew she was digging her own grave.  
Erwin wasn’t going to let this bold little display of hers go unpunished, he was sure to have some dastardly trick up his sleeve. However for now, she felt ten feet tall and as long as f/n didn’t get caught in the crossfire she didn’t care what Erwin did to her.  
Pressing the button to summon the elevator back down to the entrance foyer so she could leave the building, she checked her phone in case anyone had tried to contact her.  
The elevator pinged and the heavy metal doors slid open, stepping into the elevator Hanji nodded and put her phone away; No new text messages or missed calls had been received during her confrontation with her ex husband, so she took that as a good sign.  
Pressing the button to indicate which floor she wanted to be on, the large silver doors slid closed and the elevator jerked with an electronic whine before beginning its descent to the entrance foyer.  
After a few moments it stopped and the doors opened to reveal two burly men dressed in black trousers, black shirts and sporting walkie talkies attached to their belts stood talking to the receptionist.  
“That’s her!” Screamed the woman, pointing an accusatory finger in Hanji’s direction.  
“Oh I’m sorry, is there a problem?” Asked Hanji innocently, trying to fight back a grin.  
“Ma’am, we’ve had a complaint about you forcing your way into this building.” Said one of the men in a bored tone. “If you do not leave the premises immediately, we will call the police and have you arrested.”  
“Well I do like a man in uniform.” Giggled Hanji, her euphoria from getting under her ex husband’s skin clearly hadn’t worn off yet and she was determined to revel in it. “However, I’m going to have to decline your generous offer of some handcuff play as I have a sick child at home and I really must be leaving now, so goodbye.”  
The security guard was far from amused, he briskly walked towards her and stopped in front of her, folding his arms.  
“Okay big guy, make up your mind.” Sighed the bespectacled brunette. “Do you want me to leave or not? You’re kind of in my way.”  
“We’re merely here to escort you from the premises.” Said the second man.  
“Well you may want to tell your friend here that I can’t leave unless he moves.”  
The first security guard smirked and stepped aside, his cold harsh glare fixed on Hanji as she casually walked past. However once she was through the main doors, he grabbed her arm in a painful grip and lowered his head to hers, his coffee scented breath fanning across her face as he spoke.  
“Hey, let go of me!” Snarled Hanji, desperately trying to pull away but to no avail.  
“A message from Mr Smith.” He began in a low dangerous voice. “Watch your back Hanji...unless you want your daughter to grow up hating you!”  
“Get your hands off me!”  
The security guard chuckled sinisterly and released her, staring at her with an intimidating grin on his stubble lined lips as she dashed back to her car and locked the doors once she was in it.  
Once he was satisfied that she wasn’t going to make an attempt to re-enter the building, he made his way back inside, much to Hanji’s relief.  
With trembling hands she reached for her seat-belt, but she was so badly shaken up that it took several attempts to put it on properly.   
When she did finally manage to complete her task she hastily started the engine and drove away, the sooner she got to the solicitor’s office the better...  
  
Levi sighed and picked up his cup of tea, downing the last mouthful he looked back towards the living room door.  
For the past half an hour he’d been sat by himself in the kitchen trying to think how best to deal with f/n without resorting to raising his voice at her, knowing that if he dared to try anything physical with her, the brat would have ample ammunition against him for when Hanji finally arrived home.  
The sneaky four year old had hidden the medicine her mother had left for her and wouldn’t tell him where it was, even when the raven haired male tried to tell her she wouldn’t get better without it the stubborn little madam had refused to budge.  
Standing up and heading over to the sink to rinse his cup, Levi decided to have one last go at trying to get f/n to tell him where it was before he went searching for it himself.  
After rinsing his cup, drying it and then putting it away, he made his way back to the living room and stood in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at f/n.  
The cheeky four year old was currently laid under her duvet looking rather sorry for herself, her stomach had started to hurt again but she still found the strength to sit up straight and give Levi the glare of death.  
“Alright Brat.” He started, folding his arms and speaking in an authoritative tone. “You’ve had your fun, now hand it over and let’s get this over with.”  
“No!” Snapped f/n, turning her back on him.  
“Where is it?”  
“I want my mummy!”  
Levi opened his mouth to speak but stopped when an idea struck him...Hanji had told him to call her if he was having problems dealing with her daughter, maybe he should do just that.  
“Fine, I’ll give her a call shall I?” He questioned. “Let’s see what she has to say about your recent behaviour.”  
F/n’s e/c eyes widened slightly, surely her mother would be on her side? She was her mother after all, so it stood to all reason that she would tell Levi to back off and stop trying to act like her father...wouldn’t she?  
“Last chance f/n.” Came Levi’s voice, snapping her out of her thoughts and raising his eyebrows when she turned around and saw him holding his phone in his right hand.  
Feeling brave, she decided to call his bluff.  
“I’m not telling!”  
“Have it your way then.”  
Levi brought up Hanji’s phone number and pressed the dial button, putting the phone on loudspeaker so that f/n could hear every word that was being said.  
After a couple of rings the phone went silent for a split second before a familiar voice spoke out.  
“Hey Shorty, everything okay?”  
F/n swallowed hard and nervously watched as Levi addressed Hanji.  
“Not really Four Eyes.” He replied. “Your brat has decided to hide the medicine bottle and won’t tell me where it is.”  
“Ugh, just what I need.” Sighed Hanji. “Is she still in the living room?”  
“Yeah...she’s sat here glaring at me like she wants to kill me.”  
“Okay, put her on the phone.”  
“No need, I’ve got you on loud speaker.”  
“Alright then.” There was another momentary pause before she spoke again. “F/n, are you listening to me?”  
F/n remained silent and narrowed her eyes at Levi.  
“Don’t you ignore me young lady, Levi already told me you’re in the room with him!”  
“Mummy, when are you coming home?” She asked, desperately trying to get her mother to take her side.  
“I’ll be home soon, now what’s this about you hiding your medicine from Levi?”  
“Don’t want it, it tastes horrible.”  
“Sweetie, you have to take your medicine. You want to get better don’t you.”  
“Yes.” She muttered, lowering her head and pouting.  
“Well then, be a good girl and let Levi give you it.”  
“But Mummy…”  
“F/n Smith you hand over that medicine right now or I won’t take you out for ice cream when you’re feeling better!”  
The petulant toddler huffed angrily and reached under the duvet, pulling out the medicine bottle and spoon.  
Levi walked towards her and held out his hand, watching silently as f/n placed them in his upturned palm and folded her arms before turning her back on him again.  
“Alright, she’s handed it over.” He said evenly.  
“Good girl f/n. I’ll see you soon okay? I love you Sweetie.”  
An awkward silence hung in the air as f/n refused to answer; If her mother loved her so much why was she taking Levi’s side and allowing him to give her this foul tasting stuff?  
“Oi Brat, your mother is talking to you!”  
“It’s okay Levi.” Sighed Hanji, although she sounded far from it. “This isn’t the first time she’s given me the cold shoulder because she’s been told off. I just have to pop to the solicitor’s office and then I’ll be home.”  
“Alright.”  
“See you soon.”  
Hanging up Levi put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the instructions on the medicine bottle before unscrewing the lid and pouring some onto the spoon.  
“Come on let’s get this over with.” He remarked, holding it out to f/n.  
As expected, she fixed her eyes on his in one last act of defiance before reluctantly opening her mouth, wincing as the black tar like liquid made contact with her tongue and coughing when Levi pulled the spoon away and put the lid back on.  
“I hate you!” Snarled f/n, laying back down and pulling the covers over her head once more.  
“Tch, really?” Questioned Levi, his voice dripping with mock disbelief. “I had no idea!”  
  
Hanji had not long pulled up outside the solicitor’s when she received Levi’s phone call about f/n.  
After he hung up, she had failed to find the strength to get out of the car and found herself simply sitting there staring straight ahead, tears filling her puppy brown eyes.  
The run in with the security guard as she was leaving the Survey Corps main office building had really knocked the wind out of her sails so to speak, she was still trembling even now and the fact that her daughter had given her the silent treatment over the whole medicine incident hadn’t helped either.  
  
 _“Watch your back Hanji...unless you want your daughter to grow up hating you!”  
_  
The security guards venomous warning rang in her ears and made her stomach lurch, had Erwin told him to be so menacing with her or did he do that of his own accord to add weight to the threat?  
Choking out a sob she allowed her tears to fall, had she gone too far by confronting Erwin? She was certainly starting to think that way. As for his threat...how would he make f/n hate her when he refused to have anything to do with her?  
Clearly the fact the little girl was mad with her at the moment for taking Levi’s side went against her, but she didn’t hate her. She was just throwing a strop because she didn’t get her own way, kids did that from time to time and f/n was no exception to the rule; She could be a stroppy little madam when she wanted, but it was usually over within half an hour after she’d had a good sulk.  
No, her daughter still loved her, she was just acting out because she still refused to get to know Levi. If there was one thing f/n seemed to have inherited from Erwin, it was his stubbornness.  
Removing her glasses and wiping her eyes, Hanji sat up straight and inhaled deeply.  
She knew full well she couldn’t force f/n to like Levi, but she was determined to have one last try at making her see that he wasn’t the monster she believed him to be. As much as she loved f/n and was trying to be a good mother to her, she was also entitled to be happy and the young child needed to understand that.  
Letting out the breath she had been holding in without even realizing, Hanji put her glasses back on and removed the key from the ignition.  
Getting out of the car she made her way over to the main entrance to the building, the doors automatically sliding apart when she approached them and allowing her access to the main lobby.  
Looking around she found the waiting area devoid of life, the plush seats were all empty and there wasn’t a soul to be seen. Approaching the main reception, desk Hanji rang the bell to summon one of the workers and patiently waited, gathering her thoughts and trying to steady her frayed nerves.  
Suddenly the large wooden door behind the reception desk opened and a young woman in a smart trouser suit walked out, greeting the bespectacled brunette with a smile she sat down behind the computer.  
“Good Afternoon, what can I do for you today?”  
“Hi erm, I’d like to speak to Moblit Berner if possible please.” Smiled Hanji weakly.  
“One moment please.”  
The receptionist averted her gaze to her monitor for a moment, her fingers nimbly dancing over the keyboard as she brought up the details of what Hanji presumed was the rota of staff working that day.  
“I’m very sorry, but Mr Berner is on holiday at the moment and won’t be back until next week.”  
“Oh.” Hanji furrowed her brows and looked away. "I see."  
“Would you like to speak to someone else? I strongly recommend Miss Reiss, she’s not got any appointments booked in for the next hour.”  
“No, thank you.” As much as she wanted this sorting, she would rather deal with someone she knew. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust anyone else, but after Erwin’s threat she wasn’t prepared to take any chances. “Would I be able to leave a message for Moblit when he returns though?”  
“Yes, of course.” Smiled the receptionist, however he smile faltered for a moment when she noticed the look on Hanji’s face. “Is everything okay? Forgive me for asking but you look a little pale.”  
“Oh no, I’m fine. Sick child at home, feeling frazzled, the usual.” She managed a giggle, hoping it didn’t sound too false.  
“Ah yes, I know what a stress sick children can be.” She nodded. “My two boys had to be picked up from school earlier, a nasty bout of food poisoning.”  
“Oh, do your children go to Trost Primary School as well?”  
“Yes, horrible business isn’t it? I doubt the headmaster will let it slide though, he’s a bit of a hot head.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to annoy him!”  
“You and me both.” Laughed the receptionist. “Now then, I just need some details and then I can have Mr Berner give you a call when he returns on Monday.”  
“Yes of course, my name is Miss Hanji Smith he worked on a case for me six months ago, so I’m hoping he will remember me.”  
“Okay Miss Smith, can I have a contact number please?”  
Hanji nodded, allowing the receptionist to write down her mobile phone number and email address.  
“Right then, I will put this in his pigeon hole in the back room and he will be in contact on Monday.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“No, thank you. I appreciate your help.”  
Disappointed that things didn’t seem to be going her way, Hanji made her way back to her car and quickly got in, her shoulders slumping as she exhaled deeply and rested her hands in her lap.  
Why couldn’t something just go right for her today?  
  
Levi once again sat in the armchair by the front window of the living room.  
F/n had ended up being sick again not long after he’d given her a dose of foul looking medicine, the smell hadn’t been much better either...no wonder she was playing Hell up over taking it!  
For now though, she had gone back to sleep, which meant Levi got a much needed break from her constant death glares and time to mull over whether or not he wanted to put in an offer for the premises he had viewed earlier for his tea shop.  
On the one hand it was a decent sized building with a lot of potential, but on the other it was going to need a lot of work cleaning it up and re-plastering the walls before he could even think about looking at furnishings and equipment to get things up and running.  
Folding his arms and leaning back in the plush leather chair he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax.  
For now his best course of action would be to discuss things with Farlan; After all, his best friend had offered to help manage the place when he finally got everything in order and it was only fair that Levi let him have an opinion.  
Farlan hadn’t seen the building yet, but there was always the option of requesting a second viewing and taking him with him so he could get a better idea of whether he thought it would be suitable or not.  
A few minutes later, the sound of a car pulling up outside snapped him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes, turning around in his seat and looking out through the blinds, he saw a familiar bespectacled brunette get out and make her way to the front door.  
“Tch, finally.” He muttered, standing up and heading to the front door to meet her.  
  
Hanji quietly opened the front door and stepped into her home, closing and locking it behind her.  
“Oh!” She gasped, turning around and seeing Levi stood in the doorway leading to the living room. “Damnit Shorty, you scared me!”  
“So?” He questioned, offering no apology for making her jump. "How did it go?"  
“Not good I’m afraid.” She said, a strong underlying tone of defeat could be heard in her normally cheerful voice. “My solicitor is on holiday until next week and Erwin has been making threats again.”  
Levi shook his head in frustration and walked towards her, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly against him when she started trembling again.  
“You were right, I should never have confronted him.” She muttered, burying her head into the crook of his neck and clinging to him for dear life.  
“Did he do anything to hurt you?” Demanded the raven haired male. "You better not lie to me!"  
“No, but his security guard tried to man handle me as I was leaving. Levi, what the hell am I going to do?”  
“Nothing for now, I suggest you wait for your solicitor to contact you.” He pulled back and held his girlfriend’s head in his hands, preventing her from averting her gaze. “Let Erwin keep making this threats, keep a record of every email he sends you.”  
“Yeah, erm I also told him that we recorded that conversation about him forging a DNA test.” She confessed worriedly.  
“Why the Hell did you do that?” Snapped Levi, raising his voice before he could stop himself.  
“I’m sorry!” Replied Hanji just as harshly. “I got cocky, I shouldn’t have okay? I’m in the wrong, it’s my fault.”  
“Mummy?”  
Both adults turned their attention the the living room, specifically the sofa where a certain sick child had now woken up and was looking over at them.  
“F/n, Sweetie are you okay?” Cooed the bespectacled brunette, rushing to the little girls side and hugging her.  
“Why are you and Levi shouting?”  
Hanji’s eyes widened and she looked back at her boyfriend in alarm, however the fact that he rolled his eyes and folded his arms didn’t help the current situation.  
“We were just having a discussion, things got a little tense.” She replied softly, brushing some strands of stray h/c hair away from her daughter’s face. “Are you feeling any better?”  
“My tummy still hurts.”  
“Oh, I know Sweetie, but that medicine will help. I know it’s nasty but trust me, it will make you better.”  
Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and left the room, a move that did not go unnoticed by Hanji.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on f/n’s forehead before turning her attention to Levi, who was now putting his boots on and preparing to leave.  
“Levi, where are you going?”  
“I have stuff to do.” He answered bluntly.  
“Levi...”  
“Look Hanji, your daughter is ill. She needs your full attention at the moment and I have things I need to deal with too.”  
“Levi please, don’t leave. I need you.”  
“I’ll call you in a couple of days.”  
With that, he walked out of the door without so much as a backwards glance at Hanji's pleading face as it quietly closed behind him.


	13. Making up and Making Progress

Hanji felt like her whole world fell apart the day Levi walked out.  
She desperately wanted to call him and find out what the Hell he thought he was playing at, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it for fear of him rejecting her calls.  
He’d not said they were actually breaking up, but he hadn’t done anything to assure her that he still wanted to be in a relationship with her either, which just added to her confusion.  
To make matters worse, f/n picked up on her mother’s pain over the next couple of days and this of course further fueled her already bitter hatred of the raven haired male.  
So mad was the protective four year old, that she promised her mother if he ever came near her again, she would have Eren and Armin sit on him while she beat him up.  
Thankfully, this cute threat managed to put a temporary smile on Hanji’s face; Even if it did nothing to quash her need for answers from her boyfriend.  
Fortunately for her though, she didn’t need to wait to long to find out whether she and Levi were still in a relationship or not...

True to his word, after a couple of days Levi contacted Hanji asking if they could meet up, something she agreed to without hesitation.  
The bespectacled brunette had been so relieved to hear his voice that she nearly cried, unfortunately for Levi though, this did not stop her from practically screaming like a banshee at him down the phone and calling him everything from a “midget” to a “short arsed bastard.”  
Surprisingly, he had reacted rather calmly to her name calling, even admitting that he deserved it for walking out on her when she needed him most.  
However, the worst was yet to come...Levi requested that Hanji meet him alone.  
Naturally, she’d been initially angered by this request and assumed that Levi was only interested in being with her if she didn’t have her daughter with her.  
Although after thinking about it long and hard, she decided it would probably be for the best if they were going to be discussing adult matters; It would certainly be easier to talk without the four year old asking awkward questions, especially if the subject of her absent father happened to be raised.  
Eventually, she agreed and the two of them arranged to meet at the small cafe on the outskirts of the city that they frequently visited when they started dating...

Levi nervously sat in one of the plush red leather window booths with a cup of black tea, staring at it as if he could telepathically will the bitter liquid into his mouth while he waited impatiently for Hanji to show up.  
Finally after a tense thirty minute wait, Hanji walked through the door and approached the counter, ordering herself a coffee.  
Drawing a deep breath, Levi gulped down his tea and stood up, slowly making his way over to her as she paid for her drink and turned to face him.  
“Hanji.” He greeted quietly, forcing himself to look her in the eye.  
“Levi.” She replied evenly, desperately fighting back the urge to throw herself into his arms and hold onto him like he would walk out on her again if she didn’t.  
“How have you been?”  
“Fine, you?”  
Levi nodded and awkwardly averted his gaze, his jaw twitching slightly; It almost seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite find the right words.  
“Look, let’s sit down and talk.” Sighed Hanji wearily. “I’m tired of fighting everyone at the moment. You want a cup of tea?”  
“Sure.” Replied Levi, returning to the booth he had previously occupied and sitting himself down while Hanji ordered his drink and asked the waitress to bring them both over to their table.  
Joining him a moment later, the bespectacled brunette slid into the seat opposite him.  
“So, are you finally going to explain yourself?” She queried, looking at him over the top of her glasses.  
Levi rolled his eyes and huffed, staring her straight in the face.  
He looked awful if Hanji was being completely honest with herself.  
He had dark bags under his eyes, suggesting he hadn’t been sleeping properly for the past couple of days, his skin was pale and to be brutally truthful...he looked like death warmed up!  
“I’m sorry I walked out, alright?” He said bluntly, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “Things just started getting far too intense for me and I couldn’t handle it.”  
“Oh and you think I could?” Snapped Hanji, however she instantly silenced herself and forced a smile onto her face when the waitress came over with their drinks.  
The moment she left again after placing them down her smile disappeared and she continued to rant at her boyfriend.   
“Levi, I’m the one who is trying to raise a child single handed and deal with an ex husband who is issuing threats and generally trying to make my life Hell. So how do you think I’m feeling in all of this?”  
Levi clicked his tongue and shrugged, he didn’t have an answer for that.  
“I get it, it’s harder for you than it is me. I’m just used to dealing with enemy soldiers rather than potential law breakers.”  
“No, you don’t get it at all! You need to give your head a wobble!” Said Hanji sternly. “You’re not in the military now Levi, start accepting that you’re back in civvy street and that life isn’t one big regimental routine!”  
The raven haired male blinked rapidly, but before he could reply his girlfriend started talking again.  
“You told me you wouldn’t let Erwin bully me while you were around remember? You also promised you would make more of an effort with f/n, but I don’t see that happening either.”  
“Tch, are you actually going to let me get a word in?” He challenged, finally finding his voice. “Part of the reason I got mad and walked out was because of that brat!”  
Hanji’s puppy brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses, leaning back in her seat she folded her arms.  
Sensing that she wasn’t going to say anything, Levi pressed on with his explanation.  
“I thought I’d finally gotten through to her while you were off confronting Erwin, she actually looked at me like I wasn’t a piece of fucking dirt for all of five minutes.”  
“So...what went wrong?”  
“The fact I tried to give her that shitty medicine.” He muttered, once again averting his gaze, but soon refocusing on his girlfriend when she snorted and covered her mouth to hide the grin that was slowly creeping onto her lips.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“I’m sorry Shorty, but that’s pretty funny!”  
“No it damned well isn’t, I’m sick to death of your brat’s constant death glares.”  
“So that’s the reason you wanted to meet up without her around?” Asked Hanji curiously, her brows furrowing slightly.  
“Yeah...how is she by the way?” Muttered the raven haired male. "Has she finally gotten over...whatever she had?"  
“She’s okay now, thanks for asking. She’s spending the night at Mike and Nanaba’s with Eren and Armin.”  
“Any particular reason for that?”  
“Yeah, I need a break from her too!” Laughed Hanji, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. “I love that girl more than anything else in the world, but even I need some me time every once in a while.”  
“So...you don’t resent me for walking out on you two days ago?”  
Hanji sighed and shook her head, reaching across the table she took hold of his hand and interlocked her fingers with his.  
“I’m still mad at you Levi, you should’ve talked to me about how you were feeling instead of just walking away without saying a word.”  
Levi remained silent, he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Hanji could be so unpredictable with her moods, it was like she just flicked a switch in her head depending on how she was feeling.  
“To answer your question though, no I don’t resent you...but you do need to make it up to me big time! You can start by telling me the other part of the reason you walked out on me.”  
The raven haired male rolled his eyes and picked up his teacup, staring down at it for a split second before looking back to Hanji.  
“I was pissed off with you for bragging to Erwin that we recorded his conversation about faking a DNA test result, that was supposed to stay secret and only be used in court if necessary!”  
“You never said it was meant to be some huge secret.” Pouted Hanji.  
“I shouldn’t need to Shitty Glasses!”  
Hanji simply giggled and shook her head, Levi was right of course; Maybe if she hadn’t told Erwin about that, he might not have issued another threat towards her and had the security guard man handle her.  
“Okay, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll keep my mouth shut.”  
“Good.” Remarked Levi, putting his cup down and squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry for walking out on you, has the solicitor been in touch yet?”  
“No, but I am hoping to hear something today.”  
“Alright, well when you do, listen to what they have to say and don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Hey, try being a little nicer to me!” Snapped Hanji. “You’re supposed to be making up with me, not pulling me down!”  
Letting go of her hand, Levi stood up and walked away.  
“Wait, where are you going now?” She gasped worriedly. "Levi, wait..."  
“Calm down Four Eyes, I’ll be back in a moment.”  
Furrowing her brows, Hanji decided to check her mobile phone to see if she’d had any missed calls or texts that may be of some importance.  
A small smile crossed her face when she read a single message from Mike that stated he had picked the boys and f/n up from school and that he and Nanaba hoped things were going okay with Levi.  
She doubted that she would hear from him again unless it was an emergency, f/n was generally well behaved for them whenever she stayed over.   
Texting him a reply thanking the two of them for having her daughter for the night, she looked up when Levi returned to their booth and placed a large ice cream sundae down in front of her before handing over a spoon.  
“Call it part of me making up for being an asshole.” He said bluntly, sitting back down opposite her.  
“Erm, aren’t you forgetting something Levi?”  
Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously and was answered with a giggle, followed by her gesturing to the cherry sitting on a bed of whipped cream that adorned the top of the sundae.  
“Tch!”  
Rolling his eyes he picked the offending item up and popped it into his mouth, pulling it free from the stem with his teeth and depositing the inedible part on the saucer his cup was currently resting on.  
“I love you Shorty.” Smiled Hanji, digging her spoon into the large dessert and scooping out a large ball of chocolate ice cream.  
“Yeah, I love you too Shitty Glasses.”

Nanaba Zacharius hummed thoughtfully to herself as she started preparing her family’s evening meal, her husband Mike would soon be arriving home after picking up their two sons from school, although tonight they were having a guest in the form of her best friend’s daughter.  
Looking up from her task when she heard the front door open, it was soon followed by the sound of running feet.   
Nanaba smiled and looked towards the kitchen door as it flew open and three excitable children made a beeline for her.  
“Mummy!” Yelled Armin, skidding to a halt and hugging her leg.  
“Hi Mum!” Came another voice, this time it was bold and cocky.  
Eren hurtled towards her and grabbed her other leg, clinging to it like his life depended on it.  
“Auntie Nanaba!”  
Nanaba smiled and carefully pried the two boys from her limbs, squatting down and embracing them as a third child, this time a girl with h/l h/c hair and e/c eyes skipped into the kitchen and wrapped her small arms around the blonde woman’s neck.  
“Did you three behave yourselves at school today?” She questioned.  
The three children pulled away from her and stood in a line, all nodding in unison.  
“Good.” She smiled, standing up straight. “Go get changed and you can play outside until tea’s ready. F/n, Hanji brought you a change of clothes earlier, you’ll find them on the air bed.”  
“Okay.” Smiled f/n, eagerly following Eren and Armin out of the room and towards the stairs.  
After watching the children disappear, Nanaba turned her attention to the tall well built blonde man with piercing grey eyes that was forced to stand aside to avoid the children running into him.  
“Looks like we’ve got quite the handful tonight.” He mused, approaching his wife and embracing her.  
“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it Mike.”  
Mike Zacharius smirked and placed a loving kiss on his wife’s forehead, the dark stubble that adorned his face lightly scratching her skin as he nuzzled her afterwards.  
“Not as much as you.”  
Nanaba shrugged and turned back to the kitchen worktop, it was no secret that she wanted to have another child with her husband...one they didn’t need to adopt to become a proper family, but she was content to wait and see if it happened of its own accord.  
“So...did you take the test?” Asked Mike curiously, bracing himself for the answer.  
“Yes I did, negative again.” She replied evenly.  
Mike frowned and nodded, however it wasn’t the end of the world if it didn’t happen, they still had Eren and Armin.  
“Well, it just means we get to have more fun trying doesn’t it?” He growled seductively, burying his face into the crook of his wife’s neck and inhaling her scent.  
“Mike, control yourself!” Laughed Nanaba, squirming in his grasp. “The children will be back down in a minute!”  
“So? It’s not like I’m going to take you right here and now!”  
“You’re terrible!” She scolded, however that didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck and pressing her lips to his, humming approvingly when his hands trailed down her back and settled on her hips.  
“Armin, f/n don’t come in the kitchen!” Called a disgruntled boy’s voice, making the two adults break apart. “Mum and Dad are eating each other’s faces again!”  
“What?” Asked Armin as he and f/n came running to the eldest boys side and staring curiously at Mike and Nanaba as they quickly broke apart.  
“It’s okay, they’ve stopped now.”  
With a throaty chuckle, Mike turned back to face the children, raising an eyebrow at his eldest son.  
“I’ll be sure to remember that phrase when you start bringing girls home!”  
“Ew, no way!” Protested the emerald eyed boy, cringing as he spoke. “Girls are gross!”  
“Hey!”  
“Well, all girls apart from you f/n.” He quickly said when f/n folded her arms and glared at him.  
“Alright, calm down you two.” Warned Nanaba, clapping her hands and pointing to the door that led into the garden. “Go play outside while I make your tea.”  
“What are we having Mummy?” Asked Armin, turning his attention to the marble worktop to try and see what she was cooking.  
“Lasagna, now go play in the garden while the weather is nice.”  
“Will you come outside with us Dad?” Questioned Eren.  
“Hmm.” Mike rolled his eyes thoughtfully and grinned when the children gathered around him and looked up.  
“Please?” They said in unison, giving him their best smiles.  
“Sure, I’ll be out in a minute. I just want a word with your mother.”  
“Race you to the tree house!” Giggled f/n, pushing the boys out of the way and running towards the door.  
“No fair, you had a head start!” Complained Eren, chasing after her. "Get back here!"  
“Mummy, why was Daddy eating your face?" Questioned Armin, cocking his head to one side. "Is he hungry?”  
Mike snorted and quickly looked away, causing Nanaba to blush and bite her lip.  
“You know what Eren's like, he was being silly Sweetheart, Daddy wasn’t eating my face at all.” She giggled. “He was giving me a kiss."  
“Oh, okay.”  
The little blonde boy frowned and made his way outside to join his brother and friend, leaving Nanaba and Mike alone in the kitchen.  
“Well, he’s not wrong about me being hungry.” Chuckled Mike, grabbing his wife again and making her yelp when he trapped her shorter frame between his muscular torso and the kitchen worktop. "Although, it's not food I'm interested in!"  
“Mike Zacharias, behave yourself!” She scolded, slapping him on the chest. “You’re supposed to be outside keeping the kids entertained.”  
“I’m going.” Came the husky reply as he nuzzled her neck. “I just want to know something first.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, I was wondering if you’d like me to come and keep you entertained later when the kids have gone to bed?”  
“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” She shrugged, turning away from him and going back to preparing tea. "Now go play with the children!"  
“You tease!” Snorted Mike, kissing her cheek before making his way out to the garden, unaware of the sly smile that was now gracing his wife’s lips.

Armin’s frown deepened as he made his way out into the garden and headed over to the large apple tree which played host to a sturdy looking tree house that Mike had built the previous summer.  
F/n and Eren were currently sat giggling on the tyre swing and failed to notice his approach.  
Rather than hanging the plaything in the traditional style, Mike had decided that it would be more fun to put a piece of cargo net over the hole so it could seat more people; A very successful move that had prevented a lot of arguments over whose turn it was to use it and given the fact it could seat all three children at once, perfect for play dates.  
“Hey Armin, where’s Dad?” Called Eren, laying back and using his legs to push off from the thick tree trunk.  
“Talking to Mummy, he’ll be out soon. Eren, why do you always say Mummy and Daddy are eating each other’s faces when they’re kissing?”  
“Well that’s what it looks like, duh!” He laughed, earning him a sour look from f/n.  
“My mummy used to kiss Levi all the time.” She grumbled, folding her arms. “I hated it, because that’s what she used to do with my Daddy.”  
“Used to?” Asked Armin, cocking his head to one side.  
“Yeah, he hasn’t been to my house for a few days. He shouted at my mummy and then left, I hope he never comes back! He made her sad.”  
“So they had a fight? Maybe he will come back and say sorry?”  
“He’s not sorry! He made my mummy cry!" Snapped the young girl angrily. "He shouldn’t be allowed to come back!”  
“If he does and I’m there, we’ll tie him up again!” Grinned Eren, nudging f/n in the arm to get her to look at him and holding up a fist. “Right f/n?”  
“Right!” She giggled in agreement, raising her own fist and bumping it against his.  
“Maybe your mummy wants him to come back though?” Said Armin innocently. “Have you tried asking her about why he left?”  
“I tried to, but she told me it was an adult thing.”  
“So now Levi’s gone does that mean your daddy will be coming home?” Quizzed Eren, his brows furrowing slightly.  
“Mummy says that won’t happen.” Sighed f/n. “She says she doesn’t even know where he is.”  
“Adults are strange.” Stated Armin, earning him a nod of agreement from his sibling and friend.  
“Do you think we’ll be strange when we’re adults?” Asked f/n curiously, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the tyre.  
“Well, I will become an adult before you two...so, when I do I’ll tell you.” Said Eren, proudly reveling in his status as the eldest child.  
Armin and f/n giggled cheekily, failing to notice a tall blonde male approaching them from the direction of the house.  
“What are you three plotting?”  
All eyes turned in the direction of the deep gravelly voice and found Mike stood a few feet away from them at the edge of the grass.  
“World dom...domin...domination.” Grinned Eren, hastily looking to Armin. “Did I say that right?”  
“Yeah you did.” Nodded Armin.  
“Hmm, sounds about right!” Smirked Mike. “Although how will you pull that off when I have a plan to lock the three of you up so I can have your mother all to myself?”  
The children looked at each other for a moment before nodding and turning their attention back to Mike.  
“Not if we lock you up first!” Declared Eren, jumping down from the tyre swing and advancing on him.  
“Oh no, three against one!” Gasped his father in mock fear. “How can I possibly hope to win?”  
“You can’t!” Answered the emerald eyed boy. “I’d run if I were you!”  
The tall blonde male grinned and started to stride away back towards the house before Eren gave chase.  
“Armin?” Questioned f/n as she also got off the tyre swing and went to follow Eren.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re clever and know a lot of stuff.” She ventured nervously. “Do you think Levi will try coming back again? My daddy did for a while to see me, but then he stopped.”  
Armin frowned and lowered his head, not really sure how to answer.  
“I don’t know f/n.” He eventually replied. “Like I said, adults are strange.”  
F/n nodded and sighed deeply, seemingly accepting of the fact she wasn’t going to get any definite answers to this situation she and her mother found themselves in.  
“Come on.” Smiled the blonde boy, gently taking her hand. “Let’s go help Eren catch my daddy.”  
F/n giggled quietly, allowing him to lead her away and temporarily putting her mother, father and Levi to the back of her mind.

Hanji smiled and let out a content sigh, her head falling back on the plush pillows of Levi’s bed while she basked in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.  
A small giggle escaped her as Levi left a trail of delicate kisses up her neck, over her cheek and ended it with a closed mouth kiss.  
A low hum of approval rumbled in the pit of his throat when Hanji ran her slender fingers through his sweat dampened raven tresses; Breaking the kiss after a few moments he sighed and shifted his weight flopping down on the mattress beside her, still covered by the thin summer duvet.  
“Hey are you okay?” Asked Hanji worriedly, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied bluntly averting his gaze.  
“Then stop feeling guilty that you wanted to spend some time with me away from f/n!” Hanji giggled again and shook her head. "It's not a crime you know!"  
Levi rolled his eyes but still didn’t look at her, that was until Hanji gently rested a hand against his cheek and turned his head back to face her.  
“Levi, it’s fine!” She smiled, gently caressing his cheek and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I can understand why you need a break and to be honest, it’s probably for the best that you don’t see her again right away.”  
The raven haired male raised a curious eyebrow, remaining silent and waiting for his girlfriend to speak again.  
“She’s really mad with you after she heard us shouting at each other before you walked out, in fact her exact words were if you ever come to the house again she’s going to beat you up!”  
“Tch, I’d like to see her try!”  
“Well...she’s already dumped a bucket of water over your head, smacked you with her teddy, jumped on you…”  
“Alright, you don’t need to remind me!”  
“Anyway, today is about us.” She continued, resting her head on his bare chest and slipping a hand under the duvet, subtly tracing her fingertips over his firm abs. “I’ve really missed you.”  
“Yeah, I missed you too.” Muttered Levi, pulling her close and embracing her.  
“So, what did you do for the past few days?”  
“Work mainly.” He replied with a casual shrug. “I also sat down with Farlan and Isabel to make some important decisions regarding my plans for the tea shop.”  
“Really? Like what?”  
“That place I had a look at, I’ve put an offer in. I’m just waiting to see if it gets accepted.”  
“Wow, you’ve been busy then.” Hanji nodded and pursed her lips, still moving her fingertips up and down his stomach. “How soon will you know if you’ve been successful?”  
“Not sure, they didn’t say.”  
“Ah. Well, I’ll keep everything crossed for you.”  
Almost on cue, the sound of a mobile phone vibrating interrupted their pillow talk, making them both look at each other before untangling themselves and retrieving their phones.  
“Not mine.” Remarked Levi. Placing his back down on the bedside table and rolling over to watch Hanji still fishing around in her jeans pocket for hers, he cocked his head to one side and subtly admired her naked backside when the duvet slipped down to her thighs.  
“Hmm, private number.” She mused worriedly. “Should I answer it?”  
“Put it on speaker phone.”  
Hanji nodded and did as she was asked, sitting upright in the bed and pulling the duvet up so it covered her body. She swallowed hard and answered the call, immediately putting it on loud speaker.  
“Hello?”  
“Good afternoon, am I speaking to Miss Hanji Smith?” Asked a male voice.  
“Yes, this is she.”  
“It’s Moblit Berner from Reeves Company Solicitors.”  
“Oh Moblit, thanks for getting back to me so quickly!” Hanji sighed with relief, a smile finding its way onto her lips almost instantly.  
“The receptionist left a note in my pigeon hole for me asking me to contact you. What can I do for you?”  
“Well...you dealt with my divorce proceedings seven months ago, so I know I can trust you." Said Hanji evenly, starting to relax. "I’d like to hire you again if that’s possible.”  
“Of course Miss Smith.” He replied. “When would you be able to come to my office to discuss matters?”  
“Oh erm, any time after I drop my daughter off at school at nine o’clock is fine for me.”  
“Bear with me one moment please.”  
Hanji nervously bit her lip and looked at Levi, raising her eyebrows at him hopefully.  
“I can fit you in tomorrow at eleven o’clock if that’s convenient?”  
“Yes, yes that will be perfect.”  
“Okay then Miss Smith, I shall see you tomorrow at eleven o’clock.”  
“Thanks Moblit.”  
“Not a problem, Goodbye Miss Smith.”  
“Bye.”  
Ending the call Hanji nodded in satisfaction and turned back to face Levi.  
“Well, today seems to have been a good day after all.”  
Levi nodded and pulled her back down to him, earning a giggle and a kiss on the cheek from Hanji.  
“Levi.”  
“Hmm?  
"I’m sorry.”  
Levi’s brows furrowed.  
“For what?”  
“For getting cocky and rushing off to confront Erwin, you were right. I should never have bragged about recording his threat regarding f/n.” She paused and drew a breath, nuzzling his neck. “I promise I will let Moblit deal with him as of tomorrow.”  
“Good!”  
“So...what would you like to do now?”  
Her boyfriend rolled his eyes thoughtfully, his fingers tangling themselves in her messy brown hair.  
“Well Farlan is going to Isabel’s after work, so he won’t be back tonight...”  
“So, does that mean you’re going to be home alone?”  
“Yeah, I was thinking...since f/n is staying with Nanaba and Mike…”  
“We could have a flirty dirty evening together?” Questioned Hanji with a seductive grin. “Levi Ackerman, you naughty boy!”  
“Tch, way to ruin the moment!” Snorted Levi, flicking her forehead.  
“Oh lighten up Shorty, I’d love to spend the night here with you! I tell you what, why don’t we go halves on a pizza, open a bottle of wine and watch a film?”  
“Alright.”  
“Great!” She squealed excitedly. “Although first…”  
Before Levi could register what was happening, Hanji had him pinned on his back with his arms above his head and her sitting on his stomach.  
“How about round three in the shower?”


	14. Kidnapped

Hanji’’s meeting with her solicitor was not the resounding success she had hoped it would be.  
After explaining her current situation to him, Moblit agreed to act as Hanji’s representative should Erwin make good on his threat to drag her through a family mediation court to obtain the right to have a DNA test carried out on f/n to prove that she wasn’t his child.  
However, Hanji was left horrified upon learning that Erwin was well within his rights to demand one if he could prove he had genuine doubts about the child’s paternity; The fact that his name was on f/n’s birth certificate also went in his favour and there was still worse to come.  
It turned out that Hanji’s little recording of Erwin saying he would obtain one showing the desired result wasn’t as watertight as she and Levi had originally hoped.  
According to Moblit, even if the court did take that particular piece of evidence into consideration should Hanji refuse to allow a DNA test to be carried out, they could still force her to have one done regardless, claiming that she was being deceptive to try and hide her own doubts.  
The only good thing that would come out of such a decision, would be that Erwin would have no means of tampering with the test as it would be carried out at an undisclosed location once the DNA samples had been successfully obtained; Something which would also according to Moblit, be supervised by a court official and child protection services to ensure that neither of them were able to sabotage it.  
Feeling defeated, Hanji agreed to emailing Moblit all of the relevant evidence supporting her claim that Erwin had no reason to doubt that he was f/n’s father.  
This included all of the personal medical files from when she was undergoing IVF with the intention of conceiving her daughter, permission for Moblit to obtain a photocopy of f/n’s birth certificate from the local registry office and a copy of the recording she had in which Erwin stated his illegal intentions.   
She also agreed to forward any future emails that he may try sending her and to not reply to any of them, that way Erwin couldn’t try and say that she was trying to provoke him.  
Finally she was advised to record all calls where possible, in case he decided to try and make any more verbal threats against her.   
Knowing she was on the back foot did nothing to ease Hanji’s already troubled mind, but at least by following this advice she wouldn’t need to worry about Erwin trying to pull anymore dirty tricks.  
It wasn’t all doom and gloom however...  
Her relationship with Levi was back on track and he had promised to stand by her while she dealt with everything that was currently happening.   
He wasn’t too happy that Erwin seemed to be holding all the cards so to speak either, but he was glad that Moblit had managed to drill it into Hanji’s head that running off to confront her ex husband again and brag that she had evidence against him to stop him getting his own way wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do.  
Although there was one person who wasn’t happy about Hanji’s reconciled romance with the former soldier…  
F/n was furious when her mother sat her down and told her that she and her boyfriend had managed to patch things up.  
The angry four year old had staged an all out temper tantrum, screaming and crying because she couldn’t understand why Hanji had forgiven Levi and allowed him back into their lives, but couldn’t do the same for her father.  
The so called "discussion" had eventually ended with f/n shutting herself away in her bedroom while Hanji sat on the sofa crying down the phone to Nanaba and questioning her parenting skills.  
Things were really looking bleak for her…  
  
Levi sighed and narrowed his cold grey eyes.  
It had been a slow day at work, but that didn’t mean he was in any hurry for his shift to end; Especially given the fact that he was meeting up with Hanji afterwards, something he used to love, but now dreaded thanks to her daughter.  
For the past week since he and Hanji had reconciled, he’d visited her three times and instantly picked up on the fact that f/n’s hatred of him had intensified dramatically.  
The first time he had returned to visit his girlfriend, f/n had demanded an explanation as to why he was there.   
After that she had proceeded to tell him she hated him for making Hanji cry before going back to her usual routine of ignoring him, even the threat of her mother cancelling her play dates with Eren and Armin or not allowing her to attend her much loved horse riding lessons on a Saturday wasn't enough to deter her.  
In the end Levi just gave up and sat in the kitchen with Hanji every time he visited, deciding that the best option was to let f/n calm down and approach him in her own time rather than have Hanji force her to be polite to him.  
Of course his girlfriend wasn’t holding her breath and neither was he, despite thinking f/n was being a completely unreasonable brat, he was secretly impressed by her stubborn determination; Even though he would never admit it out loud.  
  
“Hey Levi, if you polish that glass any longer you’re going to wear it out!”  
“Hmm?” Levi blinked once and turned to face the source of the voice, his brows furrowing as he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
Farlan smirked and flung his service cloth over his shoulder, leaning on the bar with one hand and resting the other on his hip.  
“Penny for them?”  
“Tch!”  
Levi finally put down the wine glass he’d been meticulously polishing for the last ten minutes.  
“Well, it can only be one of two things that’s bothering you at the moment, so which is it?”  
“Take a guess.” Snorted the raven haired male.  
“Okay then, I’m going to say Hanji’s ex husband has been in touch with her again. Am I right?”  
“He seems to have backed off...for now at least.”  
“So...what’s the problem?” Quizzed Farlan, cocking his head to one side. “I’d have thought that was a good thing?”  
“I have a gut feeling he’s up to something.” Muttered Levi, stepping closer to his best friend. “In my experience, when something is too quiet it’s always a bad sign . Especially when the ones causing the trouble are usually so bold with their actions.”  
“You think he’s up to something?”  
“The guy is a complete bastard, it wouldn’t surprise me.”  
Quickly glancing around the nearly empty seating area and back towards the door to make sure there were no customers that needed dealing with, Farlan continued their conversation.  
“Have you voiced your concerns to Hanji?”  
“Of course I have! She just thinks I’m being paranoid.”  
“Hmm, well given how well I know your gut instinct...I’ll trust you know what you’re talking about, even if she won’t.”  
Levi nodded, it was no secret that Hanji was under a lot of stress at the moment worrying over if she was going to end up actually facing Erwin in court. Maybe she was just in denial because she’d been advised to act through Moblit only and not go off to confront her ex husband herself?  
“All quiet on the battlefront I see!”  
Both men turned around to be met by an old bald man with a thick grey mustache and several deep wrinkles around his small amber eyes. Brushing down the sleeves of his expensive business suit he flashed Levi and Farlan a grin.  
“Yeah it’s been pretty slow today Dot.” Mused Farlan.  
Dot Pyxis was the owner and manager of the wine bar that Farlan and Levi worked in and was also quite partial to a fine vintage wine himself.  
Like Levi, he was also a retired soldier who had decided to set up his own business in civvy street and was currently making a success of it. So it came as no surprise to him when Levi came to him asking for advice on how to go about making the transition from employer to business manager of his own establishment.  
“Yes well, I’m sure it will pick up this evening." Mused Pyxis. "It is Thursday after all, the long weekend drinkers will no doubt be gracing us with their presence.”   
Turning his attention to Levi he raised an eyebrow.  
“Still with us Ackerman? I thought you were opening up a tea shop and poaching my staff?”  
“I’m waiting to hear whether my offer has been accepted yet.” Replied Levi evenly.  
“Ah, so you boys aren’t running out on me just yet then.”  
“We’ll not be handing in our notice until the offer is accepted, even then we will still make sure you have plenty of time to replace us.” Smiled Farlan.  
“Well Church, I admire your optimism.” Chuckled the old man, giving him a hearty slap on the back. “I wish you both the best of luck if your offer is successful. I’ll also say I’m quite partial to a decent cup of Earl Grey, so expect me to pop by when you open to check out the competition!”  
The door to the bar swung open and two men carrying brief cases walked in, heading for a table in the corner near the window and muttering to each other for a moment before one of them approached.  
“I’ll deal with this.” Said Levi, looking over at the customer, who was currently eyeing up the optics along the rear of the bar.  
“Alright, you can clock off after that Ackerman. I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”  
Levi nodded in response before turning his full attention to the customer.  
He didn’t know what was worse...a quiet shift at work or his girlfriend’s daughter constantly glaring at him like she could turn him to stone if she did it hard enough.  
  
“Right then, go get changed and I’ll get you a snack.”  
“Yes Mummy.”  
Hanji sighed and closed the front door behind her, watching f/n disappear up the stairs to her room before taking her phone out of her pocket and checking her messages.  
Thankfully there were none, so she put it away and headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink.  
About five minutes later the sound of running feet on the stairs caught her attention.  
Looking towards the kitchen door she smiled when f/n came into view.  
“Oh, it’s you!” She gasped, pretending to be in shock. “I thought the house was being invaded by a stampede of elephants!”  
“Silly Mummy, I’m not an elephant!” Giggled f/n, jumping up onto the chair at the head of the kitchen table.  
Hanji smiled again and pushed a glass of orange juice and a plate containing a sandwich towards her, watching as she gulped it down in one go.  
“Can I go play in the garden?”  
“Sure you can Sweetie, but I need to speak to you first.”  
F/n frowned curiously, usually when her mother said something like this she was in trouble.  
“Listen f/n, Levi is coming over soon…”  
“Why?” Snarled f/n, making Hanji sigh in exasperation.  
“I asked him to, f/n...please can you try and make an effort with him?”  
“No! He hurt you, he made you cry. I hate Levi!”  
“Yes, he did upset me...but we’ve sorted it out, like when you have arguments with your friends at school...”  
F/n however was having none of it.  
“Why can’t you sort things out with Daddy? Why won’t you let me see him anymore?”  
“F/n I already told you, Daddy hurt me too badly and we probably won’t ever see him again.”  
“You’re a liar!”  
Hanji’s puppy brown eyes widened in horror, where the Hell had her sweet little girl gone? Had someone at school said something to her? Was this what Erwin had meant when he said he would make sure f/n ended up hating her?  
“F/n, don’t speak to me like that!” She warned, lowering her voice to a very stern tone to emphasize her point.  
“You just don’t want Daddy to come home because you have Levi now!”  
“F/n Smith I’m warning you...”  
“What did Daddy do wrong?”  
“One more word out of you young lady…”  
“You love Levi more than you love me!”  
That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, before she could stop herself Hanji slammed her hands down on the kitchen table making f/n shrink back in fear.  
“Your Daddy is a bad man and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the better! I’m doing my best here to be patient with you, but you’re not making it easy you selfish little brat!”  
F/n’s e/c eyes widened in horror, her bottom lip trembling rapidly; Sure her mother had told her off on several occasions, but she’d never raised her voice like this before.  
“Oh no, f/n I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” Gasped Hanji, running around the table to her daughter’s side and squatting in front of her, only for the frightened little girl to push her away and run out into the garden where she proceeded to hide under her climbing frame with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried in her arms.  
“Shit!” Cursed Hanji, gritting her teeth and lowering her head. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
She hadn’t meant to snap like that, but all the stress she’d been under recently had just overwhelmed her.  
Dashing to the back door she looked over at where her daughter currently sat, her heart clenching in her chest at the unforgivable manner in which she’d shouted at her.  
“F/n?” She called, nervously biting her lip.  
However she received no response, f/n didn’t even move a muscle.  
“F/n, Sweetie...I’m sorry!”  
Yet again, no response.  
“Damnit.” She sobbed, removing her glasses and wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She turned away from the garden and went back to the kitchen table. “What have I done?”  
Before she could brood further, a knock at the door stopped her.  
Quickly checking outside to see that f/n was now sat on the swing with her back to her, she glanced towards the gate and nodded in satisfaction upon seeing it was closed.  
Wiping her still watering eyes, she made her way to the front door and inhaled deeply.   
Forcing a smile onto her face, she opened it to reveal Levi stood on the other side.  
“Hey Shorty, right on time!”  
Levi raised an eyebrow as she stepped to the side and let him in, immediately noticing the puffy redness of her eyes.  
“What’s going on Shitty Glasses?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine!” She giggled nervously.  
“Tch, liar!”  
Hanji’s fake smile instantly melted the moment she closed the door, turning back to Levi she threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Has Erwin threatened you again?” Growled Levi, wrapping his arms around his shaking girlfriend. "You better not lie to me!"  
“No, he hasn’t.” Came Hanji’s muffled reply. “It’s me...I’m a bad mother.”  
Levi frowned deeply and held her at arm’s length, silently demanding an explanation.  
“I shouted at her Levi, I mean...I really lost my temper with her.” She sniffed and swallowed hard before continuing. “I called her a selfish little brat and told her to get it through her thick skull that Erwin was a bad father.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong about him.” Mused Levi. “You are wrong about being a bad mother though. What did she do to provoke you anyway?”  
“She said I love you more than I do her.”  
The raven haired male blinked rapidly, he knew f/n wasn’t happy that he was still around, but he had no idea that she felt that way.  
“Do you think she actually believes that?” Sniffed his girlfriend  
“No I don’t. That brat knows how much you love her, she probably just said it to get a reaction.”  
“Well she got one! Ugh, I really hope she doesn’t actually believe that, but she’s never looked at me with such anger before.” She sighed and pushed her glasses back up her nose. “She won’t even acknowledge me right now.”  
"Leave her to sulk for a while. Isabel used to drive us mad when she threw a tantrum...and she was pre-teen when Farlan and I took her in. She always came back to us when she’d calmed down though, maybe f/n will do the same.”  
“I hope you’re right Levi. That girl means everything to me, I can’t handle the idea that she might hate me.”  
“Tch, she doesn’t hate you Four Eyes.” Snorted Levi. “Where is she now?”  
“In the garden.”  
Levi nodded and clicked his tongue thoughtfully. He may not have had much experience with children, but he’d dealt with enough of Isabel’s sulking when she was mad to know f/n was probably best left alone for now.  
“Tea?” Asked Hanji, breaking the silence that had ominously descended over them.  
“Yeah sure.”  
  
Much to Levi’s relief, Hanji soon regained her happy go lucky composure.  
However f/n continued to distance herself and remained in the garden, she clearly wasn’t going to get over what had happened any time soon.  
“How long has she been out there now?” Questioned Levi, looking towards the door and seeing the sulking child still sat on her swing facing away from them.  
“About half an hour I think.” Sighed Hanji, tracing a finger around the rim of her coffee cup. “This is a new record for her, she usually gives up after twenty minutes.”  
“Tch, stubborn brat!”  
Hanji smiled and shook her head, frowning a moment later when her mobile phone started vibrating in her pocket.  
“Who is it?” Asked Levi, wondering if he needed to record another conversation with Erwin.  
“It’s work.” Replied Hanji evenly, answering the call. “Hello?”  
Her boyfriend watched her carefully when her brows furrowed.  
“I can’t, I don’t have a babysitter...yes I need the money but...okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.”  
“Let me guess, you’re going to ask me to keep an eye on f/n?” Said Levi in a bored tone.  
“Would you?” She asked hopefully, wincing slightly as she spoke.  
“Tch, fine. How long will you be?”  
“Well…” Hanji nervously looked back at the kitchen clock. “It’s three o’clock now and the office closes at five, so just over two hours give or take? Someone has phoned in sick and apparently I’m the only member of staff they hadn’t called, hence me not being able to get a word in edge-ways.”  
“Alright get going, I’ll watch the brat.”  
“Don’t worry about giving her anything to eat, she’s had an after school snack so she won’t starve. There’s a shepard’s pie in the oven it just needs heating up at about half past four on a low heat so it will be ready for when I get home.”  
Levi nodded and watched Hanji walk over to the back door, hesitating slightly before speaking.  
“F/n...Sweetie...I have to go out for a little while, Levi is going to keep an eye on you, okay?”  
As predicted, f/n remained silent.  
She did however afford her mother a momentary glance before slowly turning away again.  
Shaking her head, Hanji walked back to the kitchen table and picked up her car keys.  
"Good job I didn’t bother getting changed huh?” She mused with a forced giggle, motioning to her smart navy blue trouser suit attire. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Well, it’s not the first time you’ve left me alone with her.” Remarked Levi. “I’m sure I can handle her.”  
“Thanks Shorty, any problems just give me a call. You’ve got my direct extension right?”  
He nodded and stood up, giving her a quick peck on the lips, watching her leave the house and close the front door behind her.  
Walking over to the back door he stopped and looked out into the garden, seeing that f/n was still sat on her swing with her back to him. The fact that she hadn’t seemed to so much as twitch a muscle was quite unnerving, even the swing seemed to be frozen in time.  
There was no gentle back and forth movement to it at all, it just hung there with its occupant calmly sitting on it.  
Levi narrowed his eyes and continued to watch her, wondering if he should perhaps try and talk to her, she was only four years old after all.  
In the end he decided against it, while he knew what f/n was going through with regards to a family member abandoning her without a second thought, he didn’t think that she would be willing to listen to what he had to say.  
It might well have been some common ground between them, but it was hardly a good conversation starter.   
Maybe it was the best to leave her alone for now and stick to his original plan of letting her approach him first...not that he was expecting that to happen of course, but who knew? Maybe the brat would surprise him.  
  
F/n had no idea how long she’s been sat in the garden for.  
What she did know was that her mother had said she was leaving her alone with Levi, again.  
The four year old sighed deeply, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her hooded jumper.  
She finally managed to stop crying, but the way Hanji had shouted at her still made her shudder. She’d never seen her mother so mad before and it truly terrified her.  
She knew she’d provoked her by playing up the way she did, but she hadn’t expected her to blow up the way she had.  
What hurt the most however wasn’t that Hanji had shouted at her, that she could just about handle, but the way she had called her a “selfish little brat.”  
The words just kept repeating themselves in her mind over and over, it was so strange to hear her mother call her something so hurtful.  
Even when she was mad with her, Hanji never ever called her something like that; Usually when she misbehaved, the words “young lady” or her full name were used to add weight to the seriousness of the telling off. So to hear her mother, whom she loved so dearly call her selfish and a brat...it almost destroyed her.  
Sure Levi seemed to call her a brat all the time, but he did the same to Eren and Armin when he had to keep an eye on them that day Hanji was looking after them all.  
Sniffing back a sob, f/n decided to go back into the house to retrieve her favourite teddy, however just as she jumped off the swing and turned towards the house, a call from the back gate startled her.  
“Hi there f/n!” Called a woman’s voice in a kind and friendly manner.  
F/n’s eyes went wide and she began to back away, opening her mouth to scream.  
“Oh no, don’t be afraid Sweetheart!” Said a red haired woman, opening the gate. “I’m a friend of your daddy.”  
“My daddy?” Gasped f/n, instantly relaxing.  
“Yeah that’s right, my name is Rose, don’t you remember me?”  
F/n shook her head, whenever she had sat in her father’s office after school while Hanji was at work, so many different people had come in and out to speak to him that it was hard to remember anyone.  
“Oh well, no matter.” Shrugged Rose nonchalantly. “What’s important is that I know where your daddy is and he’s desperate to see you!”  
“You do?” Asked f/n hopefully, a smile spreading across her face. "He is?"  
“I certainly do!”  
“Are you going to take me to him?”  
“Yes I am, now come on we don’t want to keep him waiting do we?”  
F/n happily ran towards Rose and stopped in front of her, giggling excitedly.  
“Race you to the end of the alley!” Said Rose, flashing her a warm smile. “I’ll even give you a head start!”  
F/n gave her another giggle and rushed off, completely oblivious to the way the woman’s smile morphed into an evil grin.  
Reaching into her handbag for her mobile phone, she pulled it out a second later and keyed in the desired number. Holding the device up to her ear as it connected to the person she was calling she started to follow f/n down the alley.  
“Hey, it’s me. I’ve got Hanji’s brat and we’re on our way.”


	15. The heartbreaking truth

Levi clicked his tongue thoughtfully.  
Hanji had been gone just over an hour and f/n was still sulking in the garden.  
Pushing himself up from the kitchen table, he opted to make himself another cup of tea; However a knock at the door distracted him.  
Frowning Levi checked the garden again, satisfied that f/n would be alright on her own for a moment, he made his way to the front door and unlocked it.  
“Good Afternoon Sir!” Smiled a ginger haired, amber eyed woman in black trousers, matching shoes and a red jacket bearing a logo that Levi didn’t really take much notice of, although this was only because he saw the clipboard she was holding in one hand as she reached for an identification card attached to the lanyard around her neck. “My name is Petra…”  
“Not interested.” Levi rudely cut her off without giving her the chance to finish her greeting.  
The woman frowned for a moment before trying again.  
“I’m a volunteer for…”  
“Hey, are you deaf? I said I’m not interested!”  
“Well, there’s no need to be so rude!” She gasped, hugging the clipboard to her chest.  
“Tch, you should’ve got the hint the first time I said “not interested” then shouldn’t you?”  
With that, Levi closed the door and turned the key to lock it again.  
Making his way back into the kitchen, he filled the kettle and turned it on before walking over to the back door and looking out into the garden.  
“Oi brat!” He called. “Do you want something to…”  
He paused mid sentence, his cold grey eyes widening in sheer horror upon noticing the gate leading out to the alley behind the row of houses was open and f/n was nowhere to be seen…  
  
Hanji groaned in frustration and stared at the computer, why oh why had she let her boss pressure her into covering for Rose?  
She probably wasn’t even sick in Hanji’s opinion, chances were she had just decided she wanted a day off to go shopping with her best friend Marie...who also happened to be Erwin’s wife.  
Coincidentally, she and Hanji didn’t get along and Rose was always making snide remarks about how happy Marie and Erwin were when she was in earshot.  
Naturally Rose had left her workload in a poor state; She had a very bad habit of jotting down things by hand and then said she was going to type them up later, which she only did half of the time. So of course, it was always left to Hanji and the others to cover for her, otherwise the entire team would get into trouble.  
“Ugh, this will take forever!” Grunted the bespectacled brunette, picking up the first scruffily written piece of paper and opening up a new document on the computer so she could start trying to salvage the file, making a mental note to spike Rose’s coffee with extra strong laxatives and chilli sauce when she wasn’t looking.  
She’d barely gotten past the first paragraph when the phone on her desk started ringing.  
Glancing over at it she waited a moment to listen to the type of sound it was making; Two brief rings and a pause was an external call, while one continuous ring followed by a pause was an internal call.  
Two brief rings and then a pause.  
Picking up the receiver Hanji cleared her throat.  
“Good Afternoon Trost…”  
“Hanji?” A familiar male voice cut her off.  
“Levi?” Her brows furrowed, he sounded rather angry. “Is that you?”  
“At least you’re at your desk and not having a shit.” He replied. “Listen to me, f/n is gone!”  
“Gone?” She questioned worriedly. “What do you mean gone?”  
“I mean she’s fucking run away Hanji!” Shouted Levi, making her wince and move the phone away from her ear for a moment. “Some idiot came to the door, anyway after I managed to get rid of them I went to check on f/n and the back gate was wide open.”  
Hanji choked on her own breath, her heart almost stopping at these words.  
Was this somehow her fault? Maybe a punishment for yelling at the little girl earlier? Or were there more sinister forces at work?  
“Levi...You don’t think that?”  
“Considering the threats he’s been making?” Came another angry reply. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Hanji call the police now, they’re more likely to listen to you since you’re her mother. After that get your ass home, I’m going to take the spare front door key and go look for her, she can’t have gotten far.”  
“Try Erwin’s work first. I’ll text you his home address in a minute.” Babbled Hanji, now starting to shake at the idea that her daughter had possibly been abducted.  
If it turned out Erwin was behind this, then she wasn’t going to just sit back and let him get away with it.  
“Alright, I’m leaving now..”  
“Please hurry.” Hanji was on the verge of tears now and her entire body was trembling. “If Erwin really has taken her, I don't know what he might try to do. I can’t lose her Levi!”  
“I’ll find her, I promise.”  
Hanji screwed her eyes shut as the line went dead, an angry cry of rage leaving her lips as she put the phone down, only to pick it up a moment later and call the police.  
  
Levi ended his call to Hanji, grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the house, locking the door behind him.  
How could this have happened? He took his eyes off f/n for five minutes and now she was missing, had she planned this? Wait until he wasn’t looking and then sneak out to teach him and her mother a lesson? Well whatever her reasons, he knew he had to find her and fast.  
Even if Erwin hadn’t taken her, there was no telling what could happen.  
Suddenly his phone started going off, ignoring the caller I.D he simply answered it straight away.  
“Hey Bro!” Shouted an excitable female voice.  
“Not now Isabel!” He snapped, unlocking his car.  
“What? I haven’t said anything!”  
“I’m busy!”  
“With what? I was just calling to ask if...”  
“ISABEL, I’M FUCKING BUSY!” Shouted Levi angrily before ending the call.  
Getting into his car he quickly started the engine and reversed out of the drive, he knew exactly where Erwin’s business was located, but when it came to his home address he was going to be forced to wait for Hanji to tell him.  
Gritting his teeth, he hit the gas pedal and sped off towards the city center, he hadn’t meant to shout at Isabel but he had more important things on his mind.   
Hopefully he could ring her back later and apologize, she was usually quite forgiving towards him, always had been.  
Gripping the steering wheel harder he stopped at the main road leading into the city center, glancing at his phone when it beeped at him to let him know that he had a text message.  
Hopefully it would be Hanji texting him Erwin’s home address.  
Pulling into the side of the road he reached down to the compartment near the gear stick, retrieving the device and opening the message; Just as he had suspected, it was Hanji.  
“Fuck that’s miles away in the opposite direction to where he works!” Growled Levi, throwing the phone onto the passenger seat out of frustration.  
Time really wasn’t on his side, hopefully Hanji had already called the police and they were going to hurry up and do something...anything to help find f/n.  
  
“Rose?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are we there yet?”  
Rose gritted her teeth and forced a smile onto her face, turning her attention to the four year old girl currently sat in the passenger seat of her car.  
In all honesty the child was driving her mad and she couldn’t wait to get rid of her, she asked far too many questions, each one about her father.  
Did he talk about her? Did he know where she was? What did he have planned for when they finally met up again?  
“No not yet, soon though.”  
“Is he still living in my old house?”  
“Wow, aren’t you clever?” She giggled, pretending to be impressed. "He does indeed!"  
“Will Mummy be meeting us there?”  
“Erm, I’m not entirely sure. Your daddy will probably have already called her though, you'll know once I’ve dropped you off.”  
F/n frowned and looked out of the window, nothing seemed familiar to her at the moment, but it felt good that she would get to see her old home again.  
“Do you know why Daddy stopped coming to see me?”  
Rose curled her lip, part of her desperately wanted to tell this annoying little brat the truth...but in the end, she decided against it as it wasn’t part of the plan.  
“No, I don’t...sorry.”  
“Oh.”  
F/n rested her head against the seat and sighed, fiddling with her jumper.  
Why would no one tell her anything about why her father hadn’t seen her for three months? What was this big secret they all seemed to be hiding from her?  
  
Hanji was growing more and more frustrated by the second, the police didn’t seem to be taking her kidnapping accusation seriously.  
According to them because Erwin’s name was on f/n’s birth certificate, he was well within his rights to take the child without consulting her since there was no court order in place giving Hanji custody of their daughter.  
“What if she’s in danger?” Snapped Hanji, starting to attract the attention of her colleagues, something she had hoped to avoid.  
“Do you have proof of this Miss Smith?” Asked the officer she had been speaking to on the other end of the phone.  
“No, but..”  
“Then I’m afraid it is not a police matter, unless you have evidence that the child is in danger, there is nothing we can do.”  
“So you’re just going to let him take her?” Shouted Hanji, standing up from her seat.  
“As I already stated Miss Smith, it is not a police matter. I can only advise you to apply for a court order…”  
“Are you being serious?” The bespectacled brunette’s voice hitched to a shriek. “He could have taken her anywhere by then!”  
“I’m sorry Miss Smith, but unless you and your ex husband can come to a mutual agreement it’s your only option.”  
“Well thanks for fuck all!”  
Slamming the phone down she slumped into her seat and banged her head on the desk, a muffled scream of anger leaving her lips a second later and preventing her from noticing a very annoyed looking woman in a black trouser suit approaching her desk at an alarmingly brisk pace.  
“Hanji Smith what the Hell is going on? Why can I hear you screaming from my office?”  
Hanji rapidly looked up a moment later and was met by the undeniably enraged gaze of her manager.  
“Well? What’s with the banshee act?”  
“My ex husband has taken my daughter!” She replied shakily, tears brimming in her puppy brown eyes. “He’s taken my little girl and the police won’t get involved because I don’t have a custody order.”  
Her boss’s harsh gaze instantly melted away to be replaced by one of shock at the reason she was given, a loud gasp also rose up from the desks near Hanji’s at this terrible revelation.  
“I take it that was the police you were screaming down the phone at?”  
Hanji nodded, her entire body was shaking so badly that she was struggling to sit still.  
“Listen, you’re no good to me in this state; Get yourself home and try to call them again.” Said the manager gently. “Should I have someone come and get you?”  
“No, I’ve got my car.” Muttered Hanji.  
“Are you sure you’re in a fit state to drive?”  
“I’ll be fine, I just need to find my daughter.”  
The manager nodded and sighed deeply, not quite sure what to say until she noticed the workers at the surrounding desks all staring in Hanji’s direction.  
“Oi, get back to work you lot!” She said, raising her voice. “This isn’t a soap opera!”  
The surrounding workforce quickly turned back to their computers, however Hanji knew full well that as soon as she left she would be the hot topic of conversation; Not that she cared.  
All that mattered right now was getting her daughter back.  
  
Levi pulled up outside the Survey Corps building.  
Narrowing his eyes angrily he removed his seat-belt and got out of the car, walking briskly over to the main entrance to the building.  
If Erwin was indeed here and did have f/n, he didn’t fancy his chances at getting her back.  
F/n never missed an opportunity to make it crystal clear to Levi that she hated him and wanted him as far as away from her and her mother as humanly possible.  
He also had to take into account that if f/n refused to go with him, Erwin could quite easily turn the tables by saying that Levi was the one trying to kidnap her, so he had to use extreme caution.  
“Tch, that bastard has really gone and stitched us up.” Snapped Levi to himself as he reached the entrance.  
The heavy glass doors smoothly slid open and Levi immediately headed towards the reception desk.   
His mind worked furiously to think of an excuse as to why he was looking for his girlfriend’s ex husband, thankfully he had a few tricks up his sleeve from his military days that would probably come in handy right about now.  
“Good Afternoon Sir, how can I help you?” Asked the receptionist, flashing him a welcoming smile.  
“I’m looking for Erwin Smith.” Said Levi calmly. "I was told this is his company."  
“May I ask who you are and what business you have with Mr Smith?”  
“I’m an old friend from university.” Lied the raven haired male. “Tell him Rivaille is back in town to collect on the debt he owes me after he passed out at our graduation party.”  
“One moment please.”  
The receptionist picked up the receiver of her phone and dialed in an unseen number, pursing her lips thoughtfully while she waited for an answer.  
“Oh Hello Carolina, it’s Mina in reception. Is Mr Smith in his office?”  
Levi impatiently folded his arms and gritted his teeth, the receptionist was taking too long for his liking, he wanted to find out if Erwin was actually here before his hair started to turn grey and fall out.  
“Okay, thank you.”  
Putting the receiver down the receptionist turned her attention back to Levi.  
“I’m very sorry, but Mr Smith left about two hours ago for an appointment. I can take your details and have him call you back though.”  
“Doesn’t matter, I’ll see if I can catch him at home.”  
“Okay, well have a nice day.”  
Turning around, Levi walked back towards the doors and out of the building.  
Time was not on his side, Erwin could have taken f/n anywhere, so he really needed to contact Hanji and find out how things were going on her end.  
  
Hanji finally arrived home and parked her car on the driveway.  
Turning off the engine, she simply sat in the car and stared at the house.  
Part of her wondered if she should try calling Nanaba’s husband Mike, as a police officer maybe he could give his colleagues a kick up the backside…  
Shaking her head, she groaned in a mixture of frustration and anger, deciding against it.  
The police had already made it clear that they were not prepared to get involved since there was no court order regarding custody of f/n and no evidence that she was in danger. Furthermore, she didn’t want to get Mike into trouble.  
Stepping out of the car she fumbled around in her pocket for her house keys, pausing for a moment she stared at the plastic key ring that housed a photograph of f/n on her first day at school.  
Fighting back yet more tears, she walked towards the house, gasping when she felt her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket.  
“Oh man, please be Levi!” She muttered, pulling the device out.  
A swell of hope began to build inside her when the caller ID confirmed it was indeed her boyfriend trying to contact her.  
“Levi? Where are you? Did you find her?”  
“I just tried his office, he’s not there. I’m on my way to his house now. Have the police done anything to help yet?” Said Levi evenly, yet Hanji could hear the underlying tone of anger and even slight worry in his voice.  
Still, he seemed a little calmer than when he had called her earlier to inform her f/n was missing.   
Saying that though, Levi had always been exceptionally clever when it came to masking his emotions; She seemed to be the only person apart from Farlan and Isabel of course, who was able to read the look in his cold grey eyes or catch slight hints of his mood in the manner with which he spoke.  
“They said because I don’t have a court order granting me custody of f/n, Erwin is entitled to take her without consulting me first because his name is on her birth certificate.”  
“Tch, bastards!”  
“Levi, what are we going to do if he won’t give her back?” Questioned Hanji worriedly, unlocking the front door and entering the house.  
“We’ll jump off that bridge when we come to it.” Said Levi firmly. “For now, let’s just make sure the brat’s safe. I’ll call again when I’ve checked his house.”  
“Okay, just be careful...I love you Levi.”  
“Yeah, I love you too. I’ll call you as soon as I can.”  
Swallowing hard, Hanji ended the call and put her phone down on the kitchen table, she then turned her attention towards the door that led to the dining area section of the living room.  
Heading towards it, she entered and looked towards the space where she stored f/n’s larger toys.  
Sitting on top of a bright red table with a drawer underneath which contained some brightly coloured pencils and a drawing pad, was f/n’s favourite teddy.  
Picking it up, Hanji stared at it sadly and lovingly stroked it caramel coloured fur.  
Choking back a sob she buried her face into its chest and inhaled the scent of her daughter that clung to it.  
“F/n...where are you?” She whispered into the teddy, her shoulders shaking as the emotion of the current situation overwhelmed her once more.  
  
Rose checked the time on the dashboard clock of her car, allowing a small sinister smirk to tug at the corners of her mouth for a brief second.  
“Okay f/n, we’re going to play a little game.” She said in an enthusiastic tone, turning her attention towards the four year old when she finished parking the car and turned off the engine.  
“What sort of game?” Quizzed f/n, curiosity shining in her e/c eyes.  
“It’s called Ambush Daddy!” Smiled Rose. “I’m going to call your daddy now and let him know we’re not far away. When you see him you need to run up to him before he can reach the front door of his house.”  
“I can do that!" She declared proudly. "I’m a really good runner, my teacher says I’m like a whippet!”  
“I’m sure you are. Now I need you to stay as quiet as possible while I call him, we don’t want him catching you out do we?”  
F/n shook her head, an excited smile gracing her features.  
Rose pulled her phone out of her handbag and dialed in a number, drumming her manicured fingers on the steering wheel while she waited for her call to be answered.  
“Hey, it’s me again. Whereabouts are you?”  
F/n watched and waited, nervously fiddling with her jumper and trying to remain silent.  
“Okay great, we’ll see you in five minutes.”  
“Is he here?” Asked f/n, desperately hoping for the answer to be yes. "Is my daddy coming?"  
“You’ll see him as soon as we get around the corner. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Come on then!”  
Exiting the car, Rose walked around to the passenger side and let f/n out, offering a hand to the excited four year old and leading her away.  
  
“For fucks sake!” Growled Levi.  
This was the third set of traffic lights he’d gotten stuck at in the past thirty minutes, he was starting to think that Erwin was somehow mocking him.  
Running a hand back through his raven hair he sighed deeply and glared at the taunting red light.  
A moment later his phone started ringing.  
Quickly picking it up, he had just enough time to notice that it was Farlan trying to contact him before the lights changed to green and the traffic began moving again.  
“What does he want?”  
Turning into a quiet side street, he placed the phone in his lap and activated the speaker function so he could continue driving.  
“Farlan this better be important, I’m kind of in the middle of an emergency here!” He said evenly.  
“Why the Hell has Isabel just turned up at work in tears saying you yelled at her?” Demanded his best friend. “Levi, what the Hell is going on?”  
“F/n’s gone missing!” Snapped the raven haired male angrily.  
“What?” The shock in Farlan's voice was all too evident and any thoughts of berating Levi over how he had spoken to Isabel were now forgotten.  
“We think Erwin’s taken her, he snatched her out of the back garden while my back was turned.”  
“Shit! Do you need any help looking for her? I’m just about to clock off.”  
“I don’t know where else he would take her, I’ve tried his office and no luck. I’m near his house now though so…SHIT!”  
A car pulled out of nowhere and nearly crashed into Levi’s as he went to turn the corner, fortunately he managed to hit the brakes on just in time to avoid a crash.  
The driver, a woman with red hair shot him a dirty look before speeding off down the street.  
“FUCKING IDIOT!” Shouted Levi angrily. "LEARN TO INDICATE!"  
“Levi? Levi are you there?” Yelled Farlan worriedly after hearing the ear piercing squeal of car brakes being hastily slammed on. “Levi talk to me!”  
“I’m fine, some stupid bitch in a rush to get out of here!”  
“Okay good, glad you’re not hurt.”  
“Look, tell Isabel I’ll make things up with her later, I gotta go.”  
“Alright, well good luck finding f/n.”  
Quickly ending the call, Levi’s attention was drawn to one of the houses on the left hand side of the street he had just turned on to; Cold grey eyes widened in horror at the sight that greeted him.  
“Shit...I’m too late!” He muttered, seeing a short h/l h/c girl stood talking to a tall blonde man and woman holding a baby’s car seat outside one of the houses of the left hand side of the street...  
  
“Okay f/n, remember that you have to get to him before he reaches the front door.” Said Rose, peeking around the corner and seeing a car pull up outside one of the houses.  
“Got it!” Replied f/n, getting ready to sprint off in the designated direction.  
“Wait for it…”  
Rose grinned as a tall blonde man got out of the car, followed by a woman with dark hair who opened one of the rear doors and took out a baby’s car seat containing a child that was no more than four months old.   
Bringing f/n around the corner and gently gripping her shoulders, she let the excited child get a good look at her target.  
“That...that’s my daddy!” Gasped f/n, failing to notice the woman he was with.  
“Okay, go!” Encouraged Rose, releasing her. "Run for your life!"  
F/n giggled and rushed off down the street, completely oblivious to the fact that now she was gone, Rose had turned her back and started to head to her car so she could make her escape.  
“Daddy!” Yelled f/n enthusiastically, dashing towards Erwin as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Daddy it's me, f/n!"  
Erwin looked up at the call of the child’s voice, his bushy brows furrowing as he frowned and turned towards the source of it; Eventually gasping in horror as the four year old hugged his right leg and looked up at him.  
“Daddy I missed you!” Giggled f/n, holding his limb tighter. "Where have you been?"  
“Erwin, who is that child?” Interrupted a female voice, nodding towards her in blatant disgust.   
F/n blinked rapidly and looked to her right, noticing a dark haired woman in an expensive red dress and matching shoes carrying a baby in a car seat.  
“Daddy?” Asked f/n, still clinging to his leg and looking back to him.  
“Take Elanor inside Marie.” Said Erwin in a cold tone, roughly prying f/n from his leg and brushing down his trousers. “I’ll deal with this.”  
The woman Erwin had referred to as Marie nodded and raised an eyebrow at f/n before turning her attention to the baby in the car seat that had now woken up and started grumbling.  
“It’s okay Precious.” Cooed Marie sweetly, earning f/n’s instant attention. “Daddy will be joining us in a minute.”  
F/n’s gaze flicked from Marie and the baby back to Erwin, shrinking back slightly when she noticed the angry look in his icy blue eyes.  
“Daddy?” She questioned shakily.  
“What the Hell are you doing here?” Snarled Erwin, raising his voice he looked around. “Did your mother plan this? Hanji, show yourself now!”  
“Mummy’s not here?” Choked f/n, tears starting to form in her e/c eyes. “Daddy, I thought you wanted to see me?”  
“No, I do not want to see you, I have a new life now.” Stated Erwin evenly. “A life you are not welcome to be apart of.”  
“Daddy, why are you being so mean?” Sobbed f/n, large fat tears now sprung from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. “I thought you wanted to see me?”  
“You are not my daughter f/n.”  
“What? Daddy why are you...”  
“You. Are. Not. My. Daughter!” Snarled the bushy browed male, putting a venomous emphasis on each word and just adding to f/n’s pain. “Now go back to your mother, I never want to see you again.”  
Turning on his heels he walked away towards the house, not even affording the crying four year old so much as a backwards glance.  
“Daddy!” Screamed f/n. “Daddy please, come back!”  
Unfortunately for f/n, the only answer she received was a door being closed as Erwin entered his house.  
“Daddy…don’t leave me again.” She whimpered, choking on her own breath as heartbreak began to overwhelm her.  
Lowering her head she stayed frozen to the spot, unable to move from in front of her father’s house.  
A particularly loud sob shook her entire body, quickly followed by more sniffs and whimpers, completely unaware of her heartless father watching her through the living room window with his new wife and daughter at his side.  
Eventually the sound of footsteps approaching from behind caught her attention, had Rose seen what was happening and come back for her?  
Slowly turning around, f/n gasped and shrank back when she was met with the cold grey eyed stare of a raven haired male.  
Levi stared down at her for a moment, the usual harshness in his eyes seemed to have disappeared to be replaced by something different. Remorse? Sympathy? Guilt perhaps?  
Bending down and placing his hands under her arms, he pulled her up and rested her small frame on his right hip.   
There was no way he was letting her out of his sight again and he sure as Hell didn’t trust her to walk with him considering her previous track record when it came to doing as she was told while he was around.  
“Come on f/n." He said softly. "Let’s get out of here.”   
F/n screwed her eyes shut and buried her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a muffled scream of anguish.  
Levi frowned and sighed, gently rubbing her back to try and comfort her.   
Turning his gaze towards Erwin’s house, he caught a glimpse of the blonde male and his wife watching him.  
“Tch!”  
Shooting Erwin a look that could put him six feet under if he blinked hard enough and adjusting his grip on f/n, Levi turned on his heels and started to make his way back to his car, silently vowing to make Erwin pay dearly for all the pain and heartache he had caused Hanji and f/n.


	16. Calling a truce?

Levi carefully placed f/n down upon reaching his car, frowning when she looked away and sniffed again, pulling the hood of her jumper up to cover her head.  
“Don’t move.” He said gently, but firmly; Reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his phone.  
Dialing in Hanji’s number, he turned his attention back to f/n as he waited for the call to connect.  
“Levi?” Gasped Hanji’s voice from the other end. “What’s happening? Have you found her?”  
“Yeah, I have.” He replied evenly. “I'm sorry Hanji I was too late, she saw Erwin with Marie...and their brat.”  
He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear to stop himself going deaf as Hanji screamed out several angry curses, slowly moving it back again when her voice died down.  
“Is she okay?” Asked Hanji cautiously, practically choking on her own breath. "Did they hurt her?"  
“No, the sick…” He stopped himself before he could say it, changing his wording. “He must’ve said something to her, when I found them he had just walked away and left her stood there in the middle of the street staring at his house.”  
“That heartless bastard!” Growled Hanji. “I’m going to fucking kill him! Let me speak to f/n, I need to hear her voice.”  
“Oi.” Said Levi, removing the phone from his ear again and putting it on speaker. “Your mother wants to talk to you.”  
F/n however remained silent, shaking her head rapidly.  
“F/n, Sweetie...it’s Mummy...please, please say something.” Pleaded the bespectacled brunette.  
“Don’t wanna talk to her.” Sniffed f/n, wiping her eyes and pulling her hood around to cover her face. “She’ll shout at me again.”  
“Sweetie please. I promise I won’t shout at you, I just want to know you’re okay.”  
Levi sighed and turned off the speaker function.  
“If it makes you feel any better she’s still giving me the silent treatment too, even gone as far as pulling her hood up so she doesn’t have to look at me.”  
“Yeah, she does that when she’s really upset and doesn’t want to talk about things.” Sighed Hanji disheartedly. “Look just bring her home and I…”  
“Hang on Hanji.” Said Levi, an idea had suddenly come to mind.“I want to try something.”  
“Try What? What do you mean?”  
“She’s scared you’re going to shout at her again right? So why don’t I try and get through to her, I know what she’s going through at the minute...kind of.”  
“What?” Gasped Hanji, not quite believing what she was hearing. “Levi, she hates you!”  
“Tch, tell me something I don’t know!” He snorted in reply. “Look if she’s anything like you then this little ploy should work, but I’ll only try it if you allow me to.”  
After a brief pause, Hanji sighed and gave him her answer.  
“Hmm, I think I know what you have in mind so okay. I trust you Levi, just let me know when you’re bringing her back home.”  
“Alright, I’ll ring you when we’re on our way back.”  
Ending the call he looked over at f/n and tapped her shoulder.  
“Oi f/n, get in the car.”  
  
Hanji put the phone down and exhaled deeply.  
She was immensely relieved that f/n had been found safe and was now in the company of someone she trusted, however the underlying anger she felt towards Erwin for his cruel treatment of their little girl was making her blood boil.  
Tapping her phone against her chin and turning her attention to the clock on the kitchen wall, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. It was currently quarter to five and the solicitor’s office closed at five o’clock.  
“No harm in trying I guess.” She mused, searching her contact list for Moblit’s direct number before pressing the dial button and holding the device to her ear, nervously biting her lip.  
“Good Afternoon, Reeves Company Solicitors, Moblit Berner speaking.”  
“Moblit, it’s Hanji Smith.”  
“Ah Miss Smith.” Moblit’s calm demeanour instantly changed to one of worry. “Wh-what can I...do for you?”  
“I need some advice regarding my case if you can spare the time, it’s important.”  
“Oh, yes of course.” He replied somewhat more calmly. “How can I help?”  
“Well, to cut a long story short. My ex husband has tried to kidnap my daughter, I tried calling the police but they wouldn’t get involved as there’s no court order in place giving me custody of her...how do I go about obtaining one and will it help me prevent him from being granted a DNA test?”  
“Hmm, this is rather complicated.” Mused Moblit. “Do you have proof that he kidnapped your daughter?”  
“Unfortunately not, but I know he did it to teach me a lesson after I confronted him at his place of work if that helps.”  
“I’m sorry but unless you can prove it with solid evidence, then there is nothing you can do. You may want to try voicing your concerns if this case does end up going beyond mediation and to an actual court as it may cause a delay in granting him a paternity test order.” He paused a moment, almost as if trying to find the right words; Something that Hanji picked up on straight away and became extremely anxious over. “I feel I should warn you though, if you do take that route you should be aware that child protection services will get involved in this dispute.”  
“Damnit!” Cursed Hanji, gripping her messy ponytail and starting to pace back and forth. “What would they do?”  
“Well, they would investigate both you and your ex husband to assess whether f/n was in any danger of being caught in the crossfire of your conflict, their priority will be the welfare of the child after all.”  
“Hang on, I’d be investigated too? I’m not the one in the wrong here!”  
There was a very awkward silence for several minutes before Moblit spoke again.  
“I’m sorry Miss Smith, but that’s just how it works. However I would advise you to apply for a custody order if you’re worried that your ex husband may make another attempt to take your daughter.”  
“Okay thanks Moblit, I’ll think on it. I just really needed to know what to expect.”  
“If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me.”  
Hanji sighed and ended the call, placing her phone down and folding her arms.  
“I hope Levi is having better luck with f/n than I am trying to deal with Erwin’s mess.”  
  
Levi parked the car outside the diner he and Hanji had met up at last week for their reconciliation and looked at f/n, who had now finally stopped crying and decided to lower her hood.  
“Come on.” He said evenly, getting out of the car and waiting for her to follow.  
F/n did as she was told, not daring to let him out of her sight after the trauma she had suffered at the hands of her father. She wasn’t familiar with the route home from this area and the last thing she wanted was to get lost trying to find her way. Levi must’ve brought her here for a reason, but what was it?  
Entering the diner, Levi sent f/n to sit down in one of the booths while he spoke to one of the staff before joining her a moment later.  
An awkward silence hung in the air, neither one of them willing to speak first; However Levi was playing the long game.  
He wanted f/n to make the first move and although he was never normally a patient man, he made an exception with her being so young and having endured so much upheaval in her short life.  
Roughly five minutes after taking a seat with f/n, one of the waiting staff approached the table.  
“One black tea?” She questioned with a smile.  
“Yeah.” Replied Levi evenly.  
“Okay, here you go.”  
She placed the steaming cup of bitter black liquid down in front of him and then glanced over at f/n.  
“So, I guess the ice cream sundae is for you Sweetie!”  
F/n watched curiously as the waitress placed a large glass bowl on the table.  
Contained within it was an appetizing mix of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream with a river of chocolate sauce and toffee pieces drizzled over it. Finally it was topped with a swirl of whipped cream and a bright red cherry.  
The waitress then placed a spoon wrapped in a napkin down and walked away, leaving f/n sat staring slack jawed at what was arguably her favourite dessert.  
Looking across the table at Levi she furrowed her brows questioningly, unable to understand what he was hoping to achieve.  
“Tch, call it a peace offering.” He said bluntly, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. "I'm sick of all this hostility."  
F/n’s gaze flicked between Levi and the sundae for a moment before she finally swallowed hard and found her voice.  
“Levi...why doesn’t my daddy love me anymore?”  
Now it was Levi’s turn to be stunned into silence, his cold grey eyes widened marginally.  
In all honesty, he was surprised f/n hadn’t immediately jumped down his throat accusing him of trying to bribe her with sweet treats; Clearly Erwin’s nasty little display of rejection had knocked the fighting spirit out of her.  
“Sorry, you’re asking the wrong person.”  
“He said he wasn’t my daddy.” She continued lowly, sniffing and watching Levi as he reached for his tea. “Did I...did I do something bad?”  
The raven haired male froze just as his fingertips gripped the rim of the pristine white cup, this child had clearly been affected by today’s events on a level deeper than he first realized.  
Sighing he sipped his tea and looked into f/n’s eyes, softening his tone as he spoke.  
“Your father is a selfish piece of…” He stopped himself once more from swearing, it was a lot harder trying to control his rude streak around her than he first thought. “He’s the bad person, not you.”  
“Mummy said he was a bad man.” Muttered f/n sadly. “I should’ve listened to her.”  
“Look f/n, you’re only young, you’ll make a lot of mistakes in life before you eventually learn how cruel people can be."  
F/n frowned and cocked her head to one side.  
“Have you made many mistakes in life Levi?”  
“Tch, you ask a lot of questions.”  
Much to his surprise, a tiny smile tugged at the corners of f/n’s lips, making him raise an eyebrow as he continued to look at her.  
“Yeah, I’ve made mistakes...I’ve also been abandoned by someone I thought cared about me."  
“Really?" Gasped the little girl, her e/c eyes almost doubling in size. "Who?"  
Levi took another sip of his tea before putting his cup down and resting his arms on the table.  
“My uncle, he left me to fend for myself when I was fifteen. Just took off in the middle of the night, no explanation, no goodbye...nothing.”  
“Did he replace you with a new baby?” Asked f/n bitterly, averting her gaze. "That lady...she said that my Daddy was her baby's Daddy."  
“No, he didn’t.” Replied Levi with a sigh. “He did a lot of bad things and he ran away so he wouldn’t get caught...I haven’t seen him since.”  
“Didn’t your mummy try and stop him?”  
It was a perfectly innocent question, but one that held a lot of painful memories for the former soldier.  
“I lost my mother when I was about your age.”  
He raised an eyebrow when he saw f/n wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper and sniff, blinking back tears.  
“Did you ever find her?"  
His jaw twitched slightly, how the hell was he supposed to explain death to a four year old? He couldn’t just say that she died, that would lead to more awkward questions.  
“I don't mean lost as in disappeared...She never woke up.” He stated evenly. “That’s all there is to it.”  
“Oh.”  
The little girl looked away, staring at the sundae in front of her again.  
“Look f/n, your father maybe a piece of sh...whatever, but at least you found out while you’re still young enough to get over it without it screwing your head up too much."  
“Did my mummy know about his new baby?”  
Levi gritted his teeth, he was starting to wonder if he preferred it when f/n was only interested in glaring at him.  
“Yeah, she did and pretty mad when he cut contact with you because of the other brat. I imagine she got a few slaps from you for her language.”  
“My mummy doesn’t swear!” Giggled f/n.   
Levi blinked rapidly, was f/n actually starting to be civil towards him regarding her mother?  
“Tch, you sure about that?”  
“Well...okay maybe one or two times...not as much as you though!”  
A tiny smirk pulled at Levi’s lips for a brief second, making f/n stare at him with wide e/c eyes.  
“You might want to start eating that before it melts.” He remarked, nodding to the ice cream sundae in front of her, which now had a large puddle of melted chocolate ice cream and toffee pieces forming around the bottom of the glass bowl.  
“Erm Levi…”  
“Hmm?”  
“I don’t like cherries.”  
“Tch, you’re as bad as your mother!” He snorted, picking the cherry from the top of the whipped cream and putting it between his teeth, pulling it free of its stem.  
F/n gave him another small smile before picking up her spoon and finally starting to dig into the sweet treat, slowly starting to believe that maybe Levi wasn’t as bad as she first thought he was.  
He certainly couldn’t be all that bad if he had brought her ice cream and was now trying to help her in dealing with the aftermath of finding out her father was a liar and someone who she no longer wanted to be a part of her life; Especially now she knew that they had something in common and that he was willing to open up to her about it.  
Would it really be so bad if she did give him a chance like her mother wanted?  
  
Hanji stared worriedly at the kitchen clock, impatiently drumming her fingers on the table where she currently sat.  
As much as she was relieved that Levi had found f/n, she couldn’t help but think that he was setting himself up for a huge fall from a very great height.  
What he had said about comparing the two of them had confused her at first, but the more she thought about it the more sense it made.  
She giggled and shook her head, thinking about all of the possible outcomes of her boyfriend’s plan if it backfired like she suspected it would.  
F/n was a very smart child, there was no arguing with that.  
Hanji strongly suspected that any attempt made by Levi to try and be nice to her would more than likely be met with suspicion and distrust, especially after today’s earlier incident with Erwin.  
She had always drilled it into her daughter’s head from the moment she started school that if someone claiming to be her friend did something to betray her, they should never be trusted again.  
Saying that however, Levi still had to earn the little girl’s trust to prove to her that he wasn’t the monster she believed him to be; She sincerely hoped that because he had been the one who found her after Erwin rejected her it would start her on the path to realizing that, but she still didn’t hold out much hope.   
F/n was a stubborn little madam and bound to dig her heels in, the fighting spirit that child possessed was truly commendable.  
After making herself another coffee, Hanji decided to do some research on custody orders to see where she stood if she was granted one.  
Something however still didn’t feel right in her mind.  
Erwin claimed he wanted nothing to do with their daughter, so why didn’t he just show up at the house and reject the child there and then? Why kidnap her in the first place? None of what had happened made any sense.  
Was it really Erwin doing this of his own accord? Or was there someone working behind the scenes pulling his strings? A dark haired homewrecker by the name of Marie perhaps?  
  
The drive back home was fairly silent.  
F/n was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened with her father and what she had done to make him hate her, but at the same time she was also wondering if she should try being nicer to Levi since he had technically found her and was now taking her back to her mother.  
She was soon brought back to the present when she noticed her home in front of her as Levi parked up on the drive.  
A small barely audible whimper of panic left her lips, gaining Levi’s immediate attention.  
“What is it?” He asked furrowing his brows and turning off the engine.  
“Am I going to be in trouble?”  
The raven haired male clicked his tongue.  
“I doubt it, you weren’t to know what was going to happen. Your mother will probably just be glad to have you back.”  
“Oh okay.” She replied, looking at him nervously. “Is Rose going to be in trouble too?”  
“Rose? Who’s Rose?”  
“She came to the back garden gate and took me to see my daddy.” Stated f/n innocently. “She was nice to me at first, but when I went to meet my daddy...she left me.”  
Levi’s brows furrowed in thought, so Erwin had sent someone else to do his dirty work yet again?  
“F/n...do you remember what she looked like?”  
The child nodded before answering.  
“Yeah, she had red hair...um she was also tall and...um...she drove a blue car.”  
“Tch, that’s the idiot that who nearly crashed into me right before I found this brat.” Mused Levi to himself, turning his attention to the house in front of him.   
A deep sense of anger started to build inside him, Erwin really was all talk and no action if he had to continually send other people to do his dirty work for him.  
F/n watched him curiously as he removed the key from the ignition and took his seat-belt off, preparing to leave the car, however before he did, he turned back to her.   
There was a worryingly stern look in his cold grey eyes that made f/n think she was probably in a lot of trouble.  
“Listen very carefully, you need to tell your mother everything you just told me. It’s important, you understand?”  
“Yes Levi.”  
The tone in which he spoke was more than enough to convey to the confused four year old that what she had just told him was of vital importance, even though she couldn’t fully understand why.  
  
Hanji once again found herself staring intently checking the time.  
It was now nearly six o’clock, almost thirty minutes since Levi had called to let her know that he was bringing f/n home.  
She exhaled deeply and began drumming her fingers off the wooden surface of the kitchen table where she had been sat for the past hour, they should be back any moment and she was desperate to see her daughter again.  
Granted she knew the child was perfectly safe with her boyfriend, but the idea that she had been snatched from her home in the first place was one that would haunt her for the rest of her life.   
She just thanked whatever gods existed that she had been one of the lucky ones whose child had been found safe and well.  
The sound of the front door opening grabbed her immediate attention, her head snapped around to face it as soon as she heard it close again.  
“F/n?” She called desperately, hastily standing from her seat and striding to the kitchen door leading into the hallway.  
Her heart almost stopped when she saw the h/c haired, e/c eyed child stood in front of her boyfriend.  
“Mummy!” Screamed f/n, sprinting towards her the second she laid eyes on her and leaving Levi stood at the front door.  
“F/n, you're back!” Wailed Hanji, instantly dropping to her knees and allowing her daughter to dive into her arms. “Oh my little girl, I’m so sorry for yelling at you earlier!”   
She sobbed uncontrollably, relief overwhelming her as she held onto her like she might disappear at any moment.  
“I’m sorry Mummy!” Muttered f/n, burying her head into her mother’s shoulder and beginning to cry again. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about daddy.”  
Hanji gritted her teeth and fought down her anger, she quite literally wanted to murder Erwin for everything he had put the two of them through recently, yet even then, it would do little to satisfy her anger.  
“F/n why the Hell did you go with him?” Asked Hanji, her puppy brown eyes watering as she pulled the child away so she could look at her, however she still kept a firm grip on her arms.  
F/n swallowed hard and looked back towards Levi, who for the past few minutes had been stood silent and awkward by the front door.  
“Go on.” He encouraged. “Tell her what you told me.”  
“F/n?” Asked Hanji sternly, her brows furrowing in confusion.  
F/n turned back to her and nervously started to speak.  
“It wasn’t Daddy that came and took me...it was a woman named Rose. She has red hair and drives a blue car, she said she was a friend of Daddy’s.”  
The bespectacled brunette blinked rapidly, her grip on her daughter suddenly loosening as she stood up and looked at Levi.  
“Watch f/n for me, I have to go out.”  
“What?”  
“Levi just do it please, I won’t be long.” She said evenly, rapidly approaching him.  
“You’re not going anywhere!” Snarled Levi, folding his arms and refusing to move from his current place.  
“Yes I am Levi, now get out of my fucking way!”  
“No!”  
“Move it.”  
“No!”  
“I SAID FUCKING MOVE!”  
“Mummy, stop shouting!”  
Both adults turned their attention to f/n, who was still stood in the middle of the hall.  
“Stop shouting Mummy!” She repeated, her voice trembling with each word she spoke; Tears streamed down her face as harsh sobs shook her entire body.  
Hanji clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists, fighting back the brief wave of anger that had washed over her.  
“I’m sorry Sweetie.” She muttered, walking back towards the child and squatting in front of her, pulling her into her arms and embracing her tightly. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m just very angry because I know this Rose you just mentioned. She’s a very bad person and I wanted to go find out why she came and took you, what she’s done is very wrong and she’s going to get into a lot of trouble.”  
“Am I in trouble as well?" Sniffed f/n.  
“Oh Sweetie, no of course not!” Gasped Hanji, gently cupping her face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. “You have done nothing wrong, you’re a very good girl for telling me what she did.”  
F/n gave her a small smile, sniffling and looking into her mother’s eyes.  
“I'm sorry I made you mad earlier Mummy.”  
“It’s okay f/n, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Hanji smiled and pulled her close once more. Sighing deeply, she giggled and quickly decided to change the subject. “Anyway, it’s a good job it’s Friday and you don’t have school tomorrow young lady! Shall we have some tea then you can stay up a little later than normal after your bath?”  
“I’ve already had my tea." Giggled f/n cheekily. "Levi took me for ice cream!”  
“Oh did he now?” Questioned Hanji looking back at her boyfriend and raising an eyebrow which was accompanied by a grin.  
“Tch, are you really that dense Four Eyes?” He snorted. “What did you think I meant when I said I was going to try something that would work if she’s anything like you?”  
“Yeah, he got me a big ice cream sundae!” Interrupted f/n, still giggling madly. “I let him eat the cherry though...I don’t like cherries.”  
Hanji instantly melted into a fit of giggles herself and shook her head.  
“So you don’t want any tea then?”  
“Well...I could eat a little bit.”  
“Alright, go wash your hands and then wait in the kitchen.” Replied Hanji, placing a loving kiss on the little girl’s forehead before standing up straight; However f/n had other ideas.  
Two swift slaps to Hanji’s left thigh where delivered in quick succession of one another, making her squeak in surprise.  
“That’s for swearing!” She stated with a firm nod. “Bad Mummy!”  
“Fair enough.” Shrugged the bespectacled brunette, shaking her head and smiling again as f/n disappeared into the kitchen.  
Once she had left Hanji turned to Levi and grabbed his head, pressing her lips to his and passionately kissing him.  
“Thank you Levi.” She whispered when she pulled away. “Thank you for finding my little girl and bringing her home safely.”  
“It’s fine.” He replied bluntly. “Call me tomorrow.”  
“What?”  
“Hanji, she needs your full attention after what happened today. Besides I'm working tonight and I need to make things up with Isabel, she called me earlier and I snapped at her.”  
“Levi please stay with me. I..." Lowering her head and gritting her teeth, her next words came out in a quiet mumble. "I can’t deal with this on my own.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow, he hated being placed on the spot like this.  
On the one hand he really needed to try and talk to Isabel, to make her see that he hadn’t meant to shout at her. While on the other hand, Hanji was going through Hell emotionally at the moment after everything had happened today and she had no one else to comfort her; Whereas Isabel had Farlan to lean on.  
“Alright.” He answered evenly. “I’ll call Isabel and arrange to do something with her tomorrow. I also need to speak to Farlan and see if he can cover my shift for me, so I don't know how long this will take."  
“Thank you.” Smiled Hanji, kissing him once more and hugging him tightly until a small voice interrupted them.  
“Mummy?”  
“Yes Sweetie?”  
“Can I have a drink please?”  
“Sure you can, oh by the way...Levi is going to stay here tonight.”  
F/n went silent for a moment, cocking her head to one side before shrugging.  
“Okay.”  
The bespectacled brunette’s jaw dropped open, wondering if she should repeat herself.  
“You...you’re okay with him staying here for the night?” She questioned cautiously, feeling a little unsure about whether Levi had actually brought the right child home with him.  
“Yeah….he brought me ice cream...so he’s not a bad man!”  
Hanji laughed manically and watched the little girl walk back into the kitchen like nothing had happened, said laughter increasing when she noticed the look on Levi’s face.  
His mouth was slightly open, his head cocked to one side and one eyebrow was raised; The usually unshakable male looked completely dumbfounded, it was actually rather hilarious and Hanji wished she had her phone within reach so she could get a picture.  
“Tch, are you kidding me?” He finally managed to ask. “All I had to do was give the brat ice cream and she’s suddenly alright with me being around you?"  
“Oh Shorty!” Gasped Hanji, struggling to breathe through her laughter. “Looks like you finally managed to break her, I think she may be willing to give you a chance now.”  
Levi’s cold grey eyes narrowed slightly, was this truly the case? Was f/n finally willing to accept that he wasn’t trying to push her out of her mother’s life?  
He chose to remain skeptical for now, the brat was clearly still trying to come to terms with what had happened that day and the last thing he wanted to do was push his luck.


	17. A little help from my friends

After the hectic events of the afternoon, the evening went much smoother.  
Levi managed to get in contact with Isabel and arranged to take her out for lunch before work to make up for yelling at her while he was out looking for f/n, something she eagerly agreed to and nearly screamed down the phone at him in excitement. Farlan was more than agreeable to covering for him at work on short notice, however the deal was that Levi would cover his Saturday night shift so he could go out with Isabel for their anniversary.  
The biggest shock for Levi however, was that he managed to go the entire evening without receiving one single death glare from f/n, which really surprised him; Although if he was being completely honest, he put that down to her still being upset over what had happened with her father.  
Hanji still saw it as a good sign, despite the fact f/n barely looked at him and spent most of the night on her lap; Not that she was complaining.   
Although she did explain to her boyfriend that f/n would probably still be a little wary of him, but now she had finally come to realize that he wasn’t trying to break up her family, she would most likely start to slowly approach him and want to get to know him.  
Levi chose to remain skeptical of this until he actually saw it happen for himself, but the idea of not needing to watch his back in case the strong willed four year old tried to stick a knife in it certainly made him feel more comfortable around her.  
  
As was usual for a weekend, F/n woke up early the next morning.  
After an uneasy night’s sleep, she sat up in her bed and hugged her favourite teddy close to her chest, looking around the room towards the window where the first rays of the sun were peaking through the curtains.  
Kicking off the duvet, she got up and made her way to her mother’s room.  
Slowly pushing the door open, she clutched her teddy tighter and looked at the two sleeping occupants of the large bed.  
Silently walking over, f/n carefully climbed up between them and slipped under the covers.  
Turning her attention to the raven haired male first, she frowned slightly as she watched him sleep.  
Looking down to the teddy in her arms, she glanced over at Levi again and hummed thoughtfully.  
“I'm going to cuddle with Mummy." She whispered to the caramel fur coloured toy. "You can cuddle with Levi.”   
Carefully lifting his left arm she placed the teddy under it, tensing up slightly when he groaned in his sleep and hugged it closer to him the moment she placed his arm back on the mattress.  
Satisfied with her work and convincing herself that he wasn’t going to wake up yet, f/n then turned her attention to her mother.  
Lifting her right arm and placing it over her back, she snuggled down under the duvet and into Hanji’s warm embrace; A content smile playing on her lips as Hanji tightened her grip and pulled her closer, resting her chin on her head and muttering “Morning Sweetie” before sleep once more took over.  
If there was one thing f/n knew to be true, it was that her mother would never abandon her the way her father had; She truly loved her and would do anything to protect her.  
Closing her eyes and gripping the t-shirt Hanji was currently sleeping in, f/n trying to push all thoughts of yesterday from her mind and let sleep overcome her.  
  
After roughly an hour, the alarm on Hanji’s mobile phone went off as scheduled.  
It’s loud ear piercing beeping shattered the tranquil silence of the bedroom and instantly roused her from her sleep, making her groan loudly and start fighting to untangle herself from the duvet.  
Reaching behind her, she picked up the device and quickly turned it off, yawning and blinking rapidly in the dim light of the room.   
Looking over at Levi she giggled quietly at the sight that greeted her, stealthily opening the camera app and snapping a picture.  
He was laid facing her, still fast asleep if his heavy even breathing was anything to go by. His raven bangs were ruffled out of place and covering his eyes, while the lower half of his face was buried into the thick fur of f/n’s favourite teddy; Which he had been unknowingly cuddling since f/n placed it in his arms.   
It truly was an adorable sight and so worth the risk of getting a picture for future blackmail material in Hanji’s opinion.  
A small grunt soon pulled her attention away from her boyfriend and down to the small child currently snuggled into her.  
“Hey Sweetie.” She muttered, gently kissing her daughter’s forehead. “You okay?”  
F/n nodded and frowned, staring up at her mother through half lidded eyes.  
"Mummy, did Daddy leave us because he had another baby with someone else?"  
The smile suddenly dropping from her face, Hanji inhaled sharply.   
The four year old's words cut through her like a knife, but it was to be expected that now things were calmer, there were going to be questions that needed answering.  
"Yes." She replied simply.  
"Why did he do that?"  
"Unfortunately f/n, there are bad people in this world...and you're daddy is one of them." Screwing her eyes shut and trying not to cry, she held her daughter close and rested her chin on her head.   
"Did having a baby with that lady mean he couldn't be my daddy anymore?"  
"Only in their selfish little world!" Growled Hanji angrily, tightening her grip on f/n. "Good parents are able to love more than one child."  
"Like Auntie Nanaba and Uncle Mike?"  
"Yes, that's right Sweetie." She smiled, pulling back and staring into the little girl's eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that yesterday f/n, I never wanted you to find out the truth in such a cruel way."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked f/n, her frown deepening. "Why was it a secret?"  
"You're so young, it's a very difficult thing to understand." Explained Hanji. "Adult matters are complicated, that's why we don't tend to discuss them around children."  
"Would you ever have told me?"  
"When you were old enough to fully understand, yes. I would have told you whatever you wanted to know."  
"Okay."  
"Is there anything else you want to ask me about? Sighing softly, Hanji carefully brushed some stray hair away from f/n's eyes and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I promise I won't be upset, I just want you to be able to talk to me when something's wrong."  
"No, I'm okay." Came the quiet reply.  
"Alright then, well...I have a question for you...” Allowing herself a small giggle, Hanji nodded towards the still sleeping male next to her. “Why is Levi cuddling Fuzz Bear?”  
F/n blinked once and furrowed her brows, curiously looking over at Levi and giggling cheekily.  
“I was cuddling you and Levi didn’t have anyone to cuddle with, I gave him Fuzz Bear so he wouldn't be lonely.”  
Hanji smiled and looked into her daughter’s eyes again.  
“So...does this mean that you don’t hate Levi anymore?”  
“He’s okay, he told me his uncle left him the same way Daddy left me...so I guess we’re the same.”  
“Who’s the same?”  
All eyes turned towards the source of the groggy sleep heavy voice as the other occupant of Hanji’s bed finally woke up.  
“Morning Levi!” Beamed Hanji, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "Nice of you to join us!"  
“What the Hell is this thing?” Questioned Levi, frowning down at the teddy he appeared to be snuggling with.  
“That's Fuzz Bear.” Stated f/n sitting up and watching him. "I was cuddling Mummy, so I let you cuddle him."  
“Tch.” Rolling his eyes, Levi handed the stuffed toy back to her. "Cute."  
“You sleep okay?” Asked Hanji, watching f/n as she took the teddy from him and hugged it tightly.  
“Fine.” Replied her boyfriend evenly, rolling onto his back and arching his spine before resting an arm behind his head. “What about you?”  
“I slept a lot better with you here.”  
A brief silence descended over the room, resulting in f/n glancing between the two adults curiously before breaking it.  
“Mummy, am I still going horse riding today with Eren and Armin?”  
“Of course Sweetie.” Smiled Hanji, checking her phone. “What makes you think you weren’t?”  
“Well...after yesterday…”  
“Oh Sweetie, what happened yesterday was not your fault!” Reassured her mother, pulling her close for another cuddle. “Now I don’t want you dwelling on it, we carry on as normal. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Good girl.”  
“Is Levi coming with us?”  
Hanji’s puppy brown eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing a few times trying to form words, however it was Levi that answered.  
“Not today Brat.” He said softly. “I have a few things to take care of, another time maybe.”  
“F/n, why don’t you go wait downstairs for us.” Smiled Hanji, gently rubbing her daughter’s back. “We won’t be long.”  
“Okay.”  
Levi watched as f/n carefully climbed over his stomach and jumped off the bed, exiting the room and leaving him alone with Hanji.  
“You know, I’m starting to wonder if you actually brought the right child home!” Giggled Hanji, shuffling closer to him and kissing his cheek. "She's being far too nice to you!"  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” He replied, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her closer.  
“What did you actually say to finally get through to her?” Deep down she was sure she already knew the answer, but she just wanted confirmation.  
Levi sighed and rested his chin on her head.  
“I told her about my uncle abandoning me when I was fifteen.”  
“Ah I see, well she did mention a moment ago you told her about that.”  
“It seems to have worked.” He mused, playing with a lock of Hanji’s messy brown hair. "I wasn't sure it would."  
“Of course it worked.” She smiled, nuzzling his neck and closing her eyes, further relaxing into his embrace. “It’s common ground that you share, plus she’s finally realizing that you’re not trying to come between me and her father anymore. It's  
unfortunate that she now knows the truth of why he left her, but it clears you of any wrongdoing. She’s a smart girl, she surely realized that yesterday and that's why she's being nice to you now.”  
“Tch, or she thinks I’ll buy her more ice cream!”  
Hanji slapped his bare chest, earning her a disgruntled growl of annoyance.  
“I’m being serious here Levi! You promised me you would make more of an effort to get to know her and you have, you’ve opened up to her about yourself and that’s an important step. Maybe now she’ll start to show you the same courtesy once she finds her confidence.”  
“Don’t push it Four Eyes, just because she isn’t trying to glare me into an early grave doesn’t mean shit!” Scoffed the raven haired male, lightly flicking her forehead and making her giggle.  
“Just wait and see, once she starts getting to know you better she’ll be trailing around after you like a lost puppy. She was exactly the same with Mike and now she refers to him as her uncle.”  
“If that happens I’ll be putting her on a lead and handing her back to you!”  
Hanji snorted and slapped him again, raising a hiss of discomfort from her boyfriend.  
Reaching back to the bedside table for her glasses, she put them on and turned back to him.  
“Come downstairs when you’re ready, I’m going to get breakfast started.”  
Levi nodded, watching her climb out of the bed, retrieve her dressing gown and leave the room, clicking his tongue thoughtfully and running a hand back through his hair.  
Was Hanji right about f/n? Was she really finally willing to give him a chance?  
Only time would tell.  
  
By the time Levi made it downstairs, Hanji had finished preparing breakfast and was now checking her laptop, a dark frown spreading across her face as she stared at the screen.  
“What is it?” Asked Levi, his brows furrowing as he regarded his girlfriend suspiciously.  
“This.” Sneered Hanji, completely forgetting that f/n was still sat at the table happily munching away on a slice of toast.  
Levi looked over at the laptop screen, a barely audible “Tch” leaving his lips at the e-mail Hanji had received nearly an hour ago.  
  
 _ **“How dare you send f/n to my house and upset Marie like that!  
You should be grateful I don’t want anything to do with her or I would be applying for custody after that little stunt. I mean it Hanji, keep your daughter away from my family, this is the only warning I’m going to give you.”**_  
  
“You need to send that straight to Moblit.” Growled Levi, glaring at the bespectacled brunette. "He'll want to keep a record of it."  
“Oh don’t, worry I am! He’s not going to get away with this, I will not be made out the villain!”  
“Who’s a villain?”  
Hanji gasped and looked to her left, suddenly remembering that her daughter was still in the room.  
F/n cocked her head to one side and looked at her mother, curiously waiting for an answer to her question.  
“No one Sweetie.” Said Hanji hurriedly. “Are you finished eating?”  
“Are you talking about Daddy?”  
Hanji sighed and looked at her boyfriend for help, however all she received was a shrug; How the hell was he supposed to know what to say?  
“Yes Sweetie I am, he’s being naughty again.”  
“Tell him to go to his room for a time out!”  
Levi raised an amused eyebrow at her, deciding to test Hanji's theory about her being more willing to give him a chance.  
“You could always throw a bucket of cold water over him.”  
“Can I?” Gasped f/n, her e/c eyes widening excitedly.  
“No you can’t!” Snapped Hanji, trying her hardest not to laugh. “Now go upstairs and get dressed if you’ve finished eating.”  
“Okay.”  
Once f/n had left the kitchen Hanji turned to Levi and folded her arms, raising her eyebrows and looking at him over the top of her glasses as he sipped his tea.  
“What?” He questioned neutrally.  
“You know damned well what!” Laughed Hanji, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Look, I’m thrilled that you two are starting to be civil with one another, but under no circumstances are you to encourage bad behaviour!”  
“Even if it’s deserved?”  
“Levi!”  
“Tch, fine. On a serious note though, have you thought about what I said last night?”   
“You mean about telling the police it was Rose who took f/n?” She replied with a sigh. “I’m not sure, I mean f/n was returned safely after you found her and it’s going to be be her word against Rose’s...I doubt there would be anything that could be done. Plus I really don't want child services getting involved in this matter, f/n's had enough upset as it is without them sticking their noses in and planting ideas in her head that she's going to be taken away from me."  
Levi sat back and folded his arms.  
After f/n had gone to bed last night, he and Hanji had ended up having a long winded conversation about what to do regarding Rose snatching f/n and taking her to Erwin.  
Unfortunately with no proof that Erwin had told his wife’s best friend to take her and also due to the fact that f/n was found unharmed, they weren’t sure there was anything they could do.  
Furthermore there were no witnesses to the kidnapping and Erwin was sure to try to turn the tables and say Hanji set the whole thing up; They really were caught between a rock and a hard place regarding their current situation.  
Before they could contemplate further, the sound of running feet on the stairs caught their attention and the conversation was immediately cut short.  
“Ready Mummy!” Smiled f/n walking back into the kitchen.  
“Good girl, now go find your helmet and boots.” Replied Hanji. “I still need to finish my coffee and get dressed.”  
“I should probably head home and get ready to go meet Isabel.” Said Levi evenly.   
Finishing his tea, he stood up and retrieved his jacket from the back of the kitchen chair.  
“You’re working all weekend now aren’t you?”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Hmm, are you busy Monday?”  
Levi frowned and thought a moment, last time he checked the rota at work he had Monday off.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Would you like to meet up in the afternoon after f/n finishes school? We could all do something together?”  
“Sure, why not.” He shrugged, leaning into her and kissing her. “I’ll call you before work, are you going to be okay?”  
Hanji nodded and hugged him.  
“Yeah, I’ll take madam here for her riding lesson and then we’ll probably end up going back to Nanaba and Mike’s house for the day.”  
Levi nodded and walked out of the kitchen, turning to look at f/n who was currently rummaging around in the cupboard under the stairs for her riding helmet. A pair of polished back knee high boots and a pink back pack sat by the door, but the little girl seemed to be struggling to locate the last item.  
“Mummy, I can’t find my helmet!” She called, sitting back on her knees and looking up at her mother.  
“Alright, I’ll just let Levi out then I’ll come look.”  
F/n nodded and focused her attention on Levi, looking up at him with a neutral expression on her face; It seemed the death glares were definitely a thing of the past, much to his surprise.  
“Bye Levi.”  
“See you again Brat.” He nodded, waiting for Hanji to let him out.  
“Have fun with Isabel.” Smiled his girlfriend, opening the front door.  
“Yeah, I’ll call you later.”  
Hanji stood watching him get into the car and leave before closing the door and heading over to the cupboard where f/n had finally managed to find what she was looking for.  
“Found it!” She called proudly, holding up the item above her head.  
“Well done, I’ll just go get dressed and then we can leave.”  
The four year old nodded happily and started packing her bag, failing to notice the smile on her mother’s face as she headed upstairs to get changed.  
Despite the earlier scathing email from her ex husband, Hanji was determined that she wasn’t going to let it drag her down, especially since f/n seemed to be more accepting of Levi...for now at least anyway.  
  
Isabel Magnolia sighed and checked the time on her phone again, a small disappointed growl leaving her lips upon finding out it had only been three minutes since she last checked.  
Patience was never her strong suit.  
She had arrived at her favourite restaurant nearly half an hour early for lunch with Levi and was now eagerly awaiting his arrival.  
Before he joined the military, he had always made sure they did something together at least once or twice a month.   
She’d missed him terribly when he was deployed overseas, so of course when he informed her his service was at an end seven months ago and he was coming home, she had been keen to restart their brother and sister bonding days again.  
“Come on Levi.” She whined quietly, looking towards the large glass doors for the fifth time in as many minutes, despite the fact that there was still fifteen minutes to go until the arranged meeting time.  
Finally a familiar raven haired male entered the restaurant and glanced around.  
“Levi, Bro!” Called Isabel excitedly, standing up and waving to get his attention. “Over here!”  
His cold grey eyes met hers and he nodded, making his way over to her.  
“Is everything okay with Hanji and f/n after yesterday?” She questioned, giving him a brief hug before sitting down.  
“For now.” Replied Levi evenly.  
“What actually happened?”  
“I’m not discussing it with you here.”  
Isabel swallowed hard, she liked Hanji a lot; She was her brother’s girlfriend and she made him happy, plus Hanji was always nice to her whenever they saw each other.  
“Okay.” She muttered, changing the subject. “Any luck with f/n then? I mean you are the one that found her.”  
Levi shrugged and picked up a menu, he should’ve known the inquisitive redhead would start interrogating him as soon as he arrived.  
“Well, it’s been over twelve hours since she last glared at me like she wants me to drop dead.”  
“It’s a start.” Giggled Isabel, flashing him a cheeky smile. “Come on Bro, admit it. I bet you’d like to get to know her better deep down.”  
“Tch, I’m in a relationship with her mother.” Scoffed Levi. “It’s safe to assume being able to get along with the brat is mandatory.”  
“Well, look at us...it took a while for me to fully trust you and Farlan.”  
Levi looked up and silently raised an eyebrow; To be fair, Isabel did have a point.  
When he first encountered her, she was a dirty, scrawny runaway with a habit of shunning anyone who tried to help her.   
The first time he tried to ask her what she was doing skulking around in a filthy back alley she practically hissed at him like a feral cat.   
After that he kept seeing her raiding the bins for leftovers behind a row of takeaway shops on his way to and from school. It had taken a while, but after earning her trust with the promise of fresh food and a warm place to sleep she soon came round.  
Before they could continue their conversation, one of the waitresses came over to their table and stopped, taking out a notepad and pen.  
“Hello, are you ready to order?” She asked politely, flashing them both a smile.  
“Yeah, I’ll have a cheeseburger with chips and onion rings please!” Beamed Isabel.  
Levi rolled his eyes, the young redhead ate every meal like it was her last, he sometimes wondered where she put it all.  
“What would you like Sir?” Queried the waitress, turning her attention to him.  
“Chicken Caesar Salad.”  
“Would you like any drinks?”  
“Lemonade and plenty of ice.”  
“Black tea.”  
The waitress nodded and wrote everything down.  
“Okay, I’ll be back in a moment with your drinks."  
Once she had gone, Isabel refocused her attention on interrogating Levi.  
“So...do you think f/n is starting to warm up to you?”  
“I think you should change the subject.”  
Isabel pouted and grumbled, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms; As much as she loved Levi, she hated how tight lipped he could be at times.  
  
Nanaba, Hanji and Mike stood leaning on the white painted fence of the training pen where f/n, Eren and Armin were currently having their riding lesson with several other children.  
The sun’s rays gleamed off the sleek hair of the horses bodies as they trotted around the sand covered area, carefully watched by the riding instructors.  
“They’re really getting good aren’t they?” Asked Mike, nodding towards Eren who was being closely followed by f/n and Armin.  
“Yeah, they’re definitely improving.” Smiled Hanji. “Especially Armin bless him, he doesn’t look nearly as nervous as when he first started having lessons.”  
“He’s a fast learner, he’ll go far in life.”  
“All three of them will.” Said Nanaba firmly, turning to look at Hanji. “So how are things with you?”  
“Oh you know, same old, same old.”  
“No more trouble from Erwin then?”  
The bespectacled brunette sighed and lowered her head, wincing when she felt Mike at her side, sniffing the top of her head. A deep frown spread across his usually stoic face before he cocked his head to one side and folded his arms.  
“You’re stressed, what’s he done now?”  
“Hanji?”  
“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad.”  
“Go on.” Encouraged Nanaba, her brows furrowing in concern.  
“Well, f/n now knows why Erwin left us...he had his wife’s best friend snatch her from my house while I was at work covering for her because she was “sick” and all the time they were…”  
“You can’t be serious?” Gasped Nanaba, quickly glancing at the training pen to make sure that no one was within earshot. "He actually had someone kidnap her?"  
“Why didn’t you call the police?” Questioned Mike lowly.  
“I did.” Protested Hanji. “Mike, they wouldn’t do anything to help me! They said because there was no custody order, Erwin could take her and not need to give her back! Furthermore I have no evidence it was him, it would be f/n’s word against theirs, there were no damned witnesses!”  
Mike exhaled deeply and curled his lip, sometimes being a police officer was a hard job; especially when those he cared about the most ended up in trouble and needing their assistance.   
Unfortunately however, he knew in this instance his colleagues were right to ignore Hanji’s plea for help, despite him believing they should've at least sent someone out to speak to her.  
“Mike, couldn’t something have been done?” Frowned Nanaba, the idea of someone snatching a child from their own home and taking them to an unknown location turned her stomach.  
“Unless f/n was in any danger then no, the law is an ass at times. I’m more than prepared to admit that, but there was nothing that could’ve been done unless Hanji could prove that f/n was in danger."  
“I should’ve said yes when they asked me that.” Growled Hanji, turning her attention to f/n who was confidently trotting around the pen with her instructor by her side. “I could’ve lost her yesterday!”  
“Yesterday?” Snapped Nanaba, grabbing her friend’s arm and turning her to face her. “Why the Hell did you not contact me? Who was watching f/n?”  
“I asked Levi to keep an eye on her, he only took his eyes off her for a moment to answer the door.”  
“Levi? So they’re getting along now?”  
“Well, after yesterday yes…”  
“Okay Hanji I think we need to have a long talk, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Said Nanaba sternly, making the other female feel extremely nervous.  
She was well aware just going by her best friends tone of voice alone, she was in for the lecture to end all lectures...and it was not going to be pleasant.  
  
“Oh man I wish they would hurry up, I’m starving!” Groaned Isabel, gripping her stomach and looking towards the kitchen doors again.  
“Tch, I should’ve taken you shopping instead.” Snorted Levi, rolling his eyes and sipping his tea.  
He frowned a moment later when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
Pulling it out he stared at the caller ID for a second before answering.  
“Who is it?” Asked Isabel in a hushed whisper, leaning across the table.  
“Yeah, this is Levi Ackerman.” Said Levi, raising a hand to Isabel’s forehead and pushing her back into her seat.  
“Levi, what’s happening?” Quizzed Isabel again, when his cold grey eyes widened and his usual stoic expression was replaced by one of disbelief.  
“Alright, I’ll come and deal with everything next week.”  
“Bro, tell me! What’s going on?”  
Ending the call Levi stared almost dumbfounded at his phone for a moment before regaining his composure and looking directly at her.  
“That was the estate agent.” He replied evenly, putting his phone back into his jeans pocket. “The offer I put in for that building, it’s been accepted.”  
“What?” Isabel’s dark green eyes widened with delight, her voice hitching several octaves and attracting the attention of the nearby diners.  
“I can sign all the relevant paperwork and pick up the deeds next week.”  
“Bro that’s fantastic! I’m so happy for you, you have to ring Farlan! Oh and you’ll need to hand in your notice at the wine bar and…”  
“Tch, calm down!” He remarked, annoyance clear in his tone when he noticed the restaurants other occupants staring in his direction thanks to how loud Isabel was being.  
“This is great news though Bro! Oh and speaking of great news…”  
Levi raised an eyebrow and turned to look behind him when one of the waitresses exited the kitchen and made her way over to their table.  
“One cheeseburger, chips and onion rings?”  
“Right here!” Smiled Isabel enthusiastically, practically drooling as her plate was placed down in front of her.  
“One chicken caesar salad.” The other plate was carefully put down in front of Levi. “Enjoy your meal.”  
“Oh don't worry, we will!” Giggled the excitable redhead, rubbing her hands together with glee before picking up the burger. “So when are you going to tell Farlan that you’ve acquired the building for your tea shop?”  
“I’ll talk to him at work later.” Shrugged the raven haired male, picking up his fork. “We’re on the same shift so we should have plenty of time to discuss it.”  
Isabel nodded and took a huge bite out of the towering burger, a blissful groan of satisfaction rumbling through her throat as she closed her eyes, leaving her completely oblivious to Levi shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her.  
“Oh, you should probably tell Hanji too, I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear your news.”  
“I’ll call her before work and for fucks sake Isabel, don’t talk with your mouth full!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Tch, you're disgusting!”  
"Seriously though Bro, I'm glad that this is coming together for you." Isabel giggled and gave him a sincere smile. "Now all you need is Hanji's kid to start being nice to you and everything will be peachy!"  
Levi raised an eyebrow and regarded her for a moment, deep in thought.  
F/n had actually been civil with him that morning, she even seemed to like his idea about throwing a bucket of water over her father's head as a punishment for what happened yesterday.   
However part of him still held doubts that this new found nice streak the she seemed to have developed would last very long, but in the end...only time would tell.  
  
After the children’s riding lesson had finished, Hanji, Nanaba and Mike took them for lunch at the stable yard cafe before letting them go and burn off some energy in the play area behind the visitor’s centre.  
“Okay, the kids are out of earshot, so tell us exactly what happened.” Said Nanaba sternly, clearly not happy that her best friend had kept her out of the loop over yesterday's events.  
Hanji sighed and stirred her coffee, as much as she didn’t want to recall what had happened, Nanaba wasn’t going to let it go.  
“Well, when I was called into work, I left f/n with Levi. We’d had an argument though before he arrived and I didn’t want to leave her, but you know what my boss is like.” Placing the spoon down she sat back and folded her arms. “Anyway Levi rang me at work in a panic telling me f/n had disappeared and the back garden gate was wide open.”  
“Hmm.” Mike frowned thoughtfully. “This doesn’t seem like something Erwin would do. He’s a bastard granted, but kidnapping is a stretch even for him.”  
“Oh f/n told me it wasn’t Erwin, it was Marie’s best friend Rose.”  
“Rose? Don’t you work with her?”  
“Yeah, more’s the pity.” Frowned Hanji, pushing her glasses further up her nose. “It’s lucky for her that I need that job, otherwise I wouldn’t hesitate the give her what for.”  
“So, there were no witnesses at all?” Questioned Mike, his brows furrowing slightly. “F/n was the only person Rose had contact with?”  
“Afraid so. The worst part was she saw Marie and the baby, then to top it all off...Erwin told her he wasn’t her father and he wants nothing more to do with her.”  
“Oh no, poor f/n.” Said Nanaba sympathetically, momentarily turning her attention to the play area where their children were currently running back and forth along a wooden bridge suspended by chains from two “A” frame structures. “So how did you find her?”  
“Oh, that was thanks to Levi.” Smiled Hanji, turning her attention to the children. “He went looking for her while I tried to get the police involved.”  
“I’m sorry there wasn’t anything we could do to help.” Said Mike lowly. "I know I've already explained why, but it doesn't make me feel any better about it."  
“Yeah, well it’s done with now. Besides f/n seems to be okay, we did have a chat about what happened this morning without her getting too upset, so at least he hasn’t done any lasting damage.”  
“I'm glad to hear it, children are resilient little things...it would seem f/n is no exception to the rule.” Smiled Nanaba reassuringly. “So I take it Erwin is still banging on about this ridiculous DNA test idea?”  
“Yeah unfortunately he is, I’ve gotten myself a solicitor though and I’m just waiting to see if it ends up at a mediation centre or in a court room."  
“Hmm, I see. Well if you need someone to go with you or look after f/n, just let me know.”  
“Thanks I will.” Nodded Hanji, returning her gaze to the children and sighing thoughtfully.  
  
“What do you suppose they're talking about?” Questioned Armin, glancing towards his parents and holding on tight to the metal bars of the roundabout seat he was currently occupying as Eren gave a hard push, starting to turn it.  
“I dunno, adult stuff?” Shrugged f/n, not particularly showing any interest. “Faster Eren!”  
The emerald eyed boy grinned and started to run, gaining momentum and completing several rotations before finally jumping on and enjoying the dizzying ride.  
“Maybe.” Frowned Armin after a few moments when the roundabout started to slow down. “They don’t look too happy though.”  
F/n furrowed her brows and looked over at her mother; Armin wasn’t wrong, Hanji did look rather sad for a few moments, but she soon perked up.  
“I think it might be my fault.”  
“What makes you say that?” Asked Eren curiously, jumping off just before it stopped and preparing to spin it again.  
“I did something bad yesterday.” She admitted worriedly. “I went off with a friend of my daddy to try and find him.”  
Armin’s bright blue eyes widened while Eren stopped in his tracks and almost fell over mid push.  
“What happened?”  
“He said he wasn’t my daddy anymore and then he walked away.” She muttered, lowering her head. “He’s got a new baby now, he doesn’t want me anymore.”  
Eren growled angrily and tightly gripped the metal seat of the roundabout.  
“We should go teach him a lesson, just like what we did when Levi called us brats!”  
“Levi said I should throw a bucket of cold water over his head.” Giggled f/n, looking up at her friends again. "Mummy won't let me though."  
“Levi said that?” Armin cocked his head to one side.  
“Yeah, he was the one that found me outside my daddy’s house. He took me for ice cream and told me that he had an uncle who left him too.”  
“Why is he suddenly being nice to you?” Eren’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's he up to?"  
F/n blinked rapidly, she didn’t actually have an answer for that question.  
“Well, remember what I said about this being like when our parents first got together?” Chimed in Armin. “Maybe this is the same as that. I did say so before that I thought it was.”  
“Hmm.” F/n hummed thoughtfully, she vaguely remembered that her mother had pleaded with her to give the raven haired male a chance to get to know her.   
Was him suddenly being nice to her something to do with that?  
“I don’t trust him.” Snorted Eren, derailing her train of thought. "F/n said he was mean and mean people are never nice!"  
“Well, maybe he's not as bad as we first thought, right f/n?” Countered Armin, turning to look at her. “What do you think?”  
F/n’s mouth opened and closed several times, yet no sound emitted from her lips.  
Part of her wanted to believe that her mother was right about Levi and that he did want to get to know her better because she was an important part of his life.  
“I think Armin might be right, maybe I should give him a chance; My mummy really wants me too."  
“Is that what you truly believe?” Eren frowned and folded his arms, clearly not happy with her answer.  
“Yeah...yeah I think it is.”  
Armin nervously glanced between his brother and friend, an awkward silence descended over their little conversation, making him wonder if a fight was going to break out.  
“Okay then.” Grunted the emerald eyed boy. “If he hurts you or Auntie Hanji though, he’ll be answering to me and I won't show him any mercy!”  
F/n giggled and nodded, turning to look over at her mother again.  
She had seemed so happy that her daughter and boyfriend had started being civil to each other earlier on that morning, maybe giving Levi a chance wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all...especially if it meant he would take her out for ice cream again!


	18. A new war begins

Checking her watch, Hanji looked towards the locked black iron gates of her daughter’s school.   
In roughly five minutes, the playground behind them would be full of children waiting to go home.  
While most of the parents had already arrived and were currently congregating around the entrance, Hanji had opted to simply stand by her car for now.   
Strategically it was best option if she wanted to avoid being jostled by the crowd, most of them were worse than their children for pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get to where they wanted to be.  
Finally, one of the teachers emerged from the school’s main entrance and strode across the playground, unlocking the gate and finally allowing the impatient adults entry.  
However before Hanji could follow, her phone started vibrating in her pocket.  
Pulling it out she frowned upon seeing the message “Private Number” being displayed instead of a caller ID; The fear that it might be Erwin threatening her again started to make her heart beat out of control.   
Cautiously connecting the call, she raised the device to her ear and swallowed hard.  
“Hello?”  
“Miss Hanji Smith?” Asked a male voice.  
“Speaking?”  
“Good Afternoon, it’s Moblit Berner from Reeves Company Solicitors.”  
“Ah Moblit, Hi!” The bespectacled brunette heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing the confirmation that it wasn’t her ex husband issuing another threat.  
“I’m just calling to let you know that I received a copy of the recent email your ex husband sent you.” The sound of papers being shuffled around could clearly be heard from his end of the line. “I also thought it best to inform that I've been contacted by your ex husband's solicitor, he's pressed for the matter to go to family mediation in two weeks time and wishes for us to agree to a date for it to take place. Naturally, I’d like to see you as soon as possible to go over everything with you so you know what to expect as well as looking at potential dates. I'd advise you to agree to this course of action rather than trying to take the matter straight to court.”  
“Oh erm, I'd prefer it to be sooner rather than later to be honest.” She replied, glancing towards the school building as the doors opened and the children began to make their way outside. "How soon do you think we will end up at this "family mediation" thing?"  
“I’m currently emailing you all the details I have on potential dates relating to Mr Smith's availability."  
"Oh, of course I would have to dance to his fucking tune wouldn't I?" Snarled Hanji, quickly bringing a hand up to her mouth and looking around to make sure no one else had heard her cursing. "Sorry about that."  
"Not at all Miss Smith." Came the somewhat startled reply. "Would it be convenient for us to discuss this matter face to face some time this week? It will make things a lot easier.”  
“Would it be okay if I call you back when I get home? I’m just picking my daughter up from school.”  
“Of course, you have my telephone number so contact me when you can.”  
“Okay, thanks Moblit.”  
Ending the call Hanji frowned and looked towards the school again, noticing her daughter’s class exiting the building with their teacher.   
Pocketing her phone she forced a smile onto her face and made her way to the gate ready to collect her.  
  
Sitting in the real estate office, Levi impatiently waited for the agent dealing with him to finish going through his paperwork.   
It felt like he'd been waiting forever for everything to be checked as double checked, but there was now some light at the end of the tunnel as the agent printed off the contract that would finalize the deal and make him the rightful owner of the building he had recently acquired with a view to turning into a tea shop.  
“Okay then Mr Ackerman.” Said the estate agent in a matter of fact tone, picking up a pen and placing it down on the stack of papers before pushing them towards him. “I'm pleased to tell you that all of the relevant planning permission applications were approved when your offer was accepted, so all you need to do is sign the deeds and the property will officially be yours.”  
Levi picked up the papers and scanned through them, making sure everything was in order.   
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, he picked up the pen and signed the deeds, handing them back to the estate agent when he was done.  
“Right then, I’ll just photocopy these and we’re done.”  
The raven haired male nodded and folded his arms, watching the agent scurry away to the other end of the large office space and nervously start fiddling with the photocopier.  
Turning his attention to the clock on the wall to his right his brows furrowed thoughtfully, Hanji would be home soon after picking f/n up from school. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, noticing that he had a text message from his girlfriend.  
  
 **From: Hanji**  
 **To: Levi**  
 **Recieved: 15.00**  
  
 **“Hey Shorty, just got home, come over when you’re ready. Love you xx"** _  
_  
Sending a quick reply he raised his head when the estate agent returned to his desk, flashing him a quick smile which Levi did not return as he handed over a copy of the building deeds.  
“Congratulations Mr Ackerman, everything is finalized and ready for you to start your business venture. I wish you the best of luck.”  
Taking the papers Levi acknowledged the agent with a subtle nod and stood up, hesitating when they held out a hand and waited a moment before retracting it when they realized their gesture wasn't going to be reciprocated.   
Making his way out of the building, Levi ignored the now flustered agent and started walking towards the car park.   
He had not taken this venture lightly, he had done a serious amount of research into how well small businesses did in a large city such as Trost and thankfully, what he had found seemed promising.  
Most mature adults liked the idea of going to a small, quiet tea shop rather than one of the bustling mainstream chains.   
Many of them stating that they preferred somewhere where they could feel relaxed and not rushed, especially on weekends when students would inevitably crowd into the place, set up their laptops and in effect, take root for several hours.   
Reaching his car, he unlocked it and got in.   
Placing the documents in the glove compartment out of the way, he started the engine and began the short drive to Hanji’s house; Hoping for a couple of hours to relax and talk things through with her...provided her daughter didn’t plan to resume trying to death glare him into an early grave.  
  
“All done?” Questioned Hanji with a smile, watching her daughter drain the last dregs of juice from her glass before placing it down on the kitchen table.  
“Yep.” Smiled the four year old. “Can we play Mario Kart now?”  
“Sure, but get changed first okay?”  
F/n nodded and jumped down from her chair, dashing up the stairs to her bedroom to change out of her school uniform.  
Once she was out of sight Hanji dropped her smile and opened her laptop, checking to see if Moblit had forwarded her the email he had mentioned in their earlier telephone conversation, which thankfully he had.  
Her puppy brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she scanned through the message.   
In all honesty it came as quite a relief that Erwin had chosen times and dates that were scheduled around the times when f/n would be at school; Not that it mattered, since Hanji knew she could always depend of Nanaba to babysit if needed.  
While she was annoyed that Erwin still seemed to be calling all the shots regarding this matter, she was however, desperate to get the whole mess over with as soon as possible.  
Of course, she was also prepared to play the long game if the evidence she had was enough to stop Erwin from getting his own way and managing to succeed in making it look like f/n wasn’t his daughter.  
A moment later the sound of running feet on the stairs made her look up, a smile once again gracing her features as f/n came back into the kitchen.  
“Okay I’m changed, now can we play Mario Kart?”  
The bespectacled brunette giggled and nodded.  
“Sure, I’ll be back in a moment just need to pop to the bathroom. Why don't you go get everything set up?”  
“Is Levi coming over today?”  
Hanji blinked rapidly, this was the first time f/n had asked if the raven haired male was visiting without displaying any hint of malice.  
“Yeah, he is...why?”  
“Do you think he will play Mario Kart with us?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know. You should try asking him, see what he says.”  
“Okay.”  
“Anyway, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
F/n nodded and watched her mother head upstairs to the bathroom before trotting off into the living room to set her game up, failing to notice a car pulling up onto the driveway...  
  
Arriving at Hanji’s, Levi pulled up onto the driveway and exited the car, making his way to the front door.  
He had chosen to remain skeptical of how f/n was going to be around him, despite Hanji being convinced that the strong willed child seemed more accepting of him since the incident with her father, he still had his doubts about her.  
Raising his right fist, he knocked sharply three times on the front door and waited for an answer.  
Roughly a minute later he heard voices from the other side, followed by the key in the lock being turned and the door opening to reveal a certain four year old staring up at him.  
“Hi Levi!”  
Looking down, Levi raised an eyebrow when he noticed that f/n wasn’t directing one of her usual death glares at him, but what surprised him the most was the fact she had actually greeted him instead of slamming the door in his face.  
“Tch, no evil eye for me today Brat?” He questioned, a hint of amusement evident in his tone. “Either you're slacking or you listened to my advice about the wind changing!”  
F/n simply responded by sticking her tongue out at him and stepping to the side to allow him entry to her home.  
“Mummy’s on the toilet, she won’t be long.”  
“F/n, don’t tell people that!” Shrieked a voice from the bathroom, causing the little girl to giggle when she closed and locked the front door.  
Levi simply shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the stairs when Hanji appeared at the top of them and started to make her way down to meet him.  
“Hey Shorty.” She grinned, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Tch, Four Eyes.” He replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she pulled away for and looked at f/n.  
“Sweetie, why don’t you go set up a race for us? I just want to talk to Levi a minute.”  
F/n nodded walked back into the living room while Hanji led Levi into the kitchen and pulled the door closed, she then went to do the same to the dining room door before turning back to her boyfriend.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked curiously, folding his arms and regarding her suspiciously; Whatever it was, she clearly didn’t want f/n overhearing them.  
“Moblit’s been in touch, Erwin's solicitor contacted him regarding the two of us attending family mediation.” She muttered, returning to her laptop and opening the email to show him what was being proposed. “I need to arrange a meeting with him to go over everything, but I wanted your opinion on whether or not I should mention what happened on Friday.”  
“Do you think it will do any good?” Quizzed Levi, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the email. “The police didn’t do anything to help when you voice your suspicions to them.”  
Hanji sighed and scratched the back of her neck, this clearly hadn’t been the answer she was hoping for.  
“Look, it’s you who has to face him, not me. Just do what you think is right.”  
“I’ll see what Moblit has to say, thanks anyway though.” She smiled, gently squeezing his shoulder. “By the way, how did things go for you today?”  
“I’ve signed all the paperwork, so the property is now under my ownership and I’m free to push ahead with my plans.”  
“Well, I’m glad one of us is having some good luck at the moment.”  
“Just stay calm and don’t say or do anything stupid.” Remarked Levi, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
“Yeah I know.” Replied Hanji, instinctively turning to the work top and filling the kettle to make them both a drink. There was no point in even asking her boyfriend if he wanted a cup of tea, the answer was always yes.  
“So, have you told Dot that you and Farlan will be jumping ship soon?”  
“We’ve told him we’ll be around for another couple of months while we sort things out.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “He’s already started taking applications for new staff, so he’s not too bothered about us leaving.”  
Hanji nodded and started preparing their drinks, turning her attention to the dining room door when it slowly opened.  
“Mummy...are you coming to play Mario Kart?”  
“We’re on our way, I'm just...” However before she could finish her sentence, her phone started ringing.   
Picking it up she groaned upon seeing the caller ID.  
“Oh great, what do they want?”  
“Who is it?” Questioned Levi.  
“Work.”  
Answering the call, Hanji rapidly changed her irritated tone to a more neutral one.  
“Hello? Oh Hi, everything okay?”  
“Mummy’s going to get told to go in again isn’t she?” Asked f/n, moving to stand next to Levi.  
“Wouldn’t surprise me.” He muttered, furrowing his brows at the way his girlfriend rolled her eyes and winced.  
“I’m not supposed to be in until tomorrow...yes, I know but...okay I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.”  
A frustrated growl left her lips as she put the phone down and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes then putting them back on, she then looked at f/n.  
“Listen Sweetie…”  
“You have to go to work don’t you?” Questioned the little girl, her face set in a deep frown.  
“Yeah I do, I’m so sorry.” Sighed Hanji, squatting down in front of her daughter, she forced a smile onto her face. “I’ll make it up to you though, how about we order pizza for tea? I’ll even let you have ice cream!”  
“Okay!” Came the enthusiastic reply, earning an eye roll from Levi.  
“Good girl.” She giggled, pulling her into a hug. She then stood up and looked at Levi, opening her mouth to speak, she found herself abruptly cut off.  
“Just go Four Eyes, I’ll keep an eye on the brat.”  
“Thanks Shorty.” She smiled, turning back to f/n. “Right you, behave yourself and remember what I told you about if you go out in the garden…”  
“If someone comes to the back gate and tries to talk to me, I have to ignore them and fetch you or Levi.”  
“That’s right.” She nodded enthusiastically. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can, try and be civil to each other okay?”  
“I’ll keep an eye on Levi and make sure he behaves!” Giggled f/n, earning her a raised eyebrow from the raven haired male.  
“Cheeky.” Smiled Hanji, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before giving Levi a quick kiss on the lips. “See you both later.”  
Deciding against getting changed into her formal work attire as it would take up more time, Hanji picked up her phone and car keys before leaving the house and locking the door behind her.  
Once she had gone, Levi turned to f/n and decided to test how she would react to being alone with him.  
“Tch, looks like it’s just you and me then Brat.”  
“Mummy is making a habit of this isn’t she?” Questioned f/n, folding her arms and staring up at him neutrally.  
“Yeah she is.”  
After a brief pause, f/n spoke again.   
“Levi?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Come play Mario Kart with me.”  
Levi’s cold grey eyes widened marginally; Considering up until a few days ago f/n wouldn’t have anything to do with him, it was strange that she now wanted to interact with him.  
“Please.” She added when he didn’t respond straight away.  
“I don’t know how to play it.”  
“That’s okay, I can teach you.” She piped up, even going as far as flashing him a brief smile.  
“Alright then.” He shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the now boiling kettle. "Let me make some tea and I'll be right there."  
"Okay!"  
Standing up and walking over to the work top, Levi watched the enthusiastic four year old rush back into the living room...This was going to be an interesting afternoon.  
  
Arriving at work Hanji headed straight for her manager’s office, ignoring the stares and whispers of her colleagues as she passed by them.  
Clearly she was still the hot topic of conversation after what had happened on Friday, but considering everything else that was going on, she decided to let them have their little gossip session.  
Brushing off the unwanted attention, she knocked on the manager’s door and waited for an answer.  
“Come in.” Called a voice from the other side.  
Doing as she was asked, Hanji entered the office, internally groaning at the disapproving look from her manager as she approached the desk.  
“Did you not have time to change into something more...suitable?” She queried, nodding to Hanji’s baggy black hoodie, dark blue jeans and red trainers.  
“You said it was urgent.” Replied Hanji defensively. “I’ve not long picked my daughter up from school and it is supposed to be my day off.”  
“Point taken.” Sighed the other woman. “Like I said on the phone, the reason I called you in is because I had a call from Nile Dok over at MP Distribution, he wants to expand his workforce for the next couple of weeks. Now, since that contract is assigned to you, I need you to go through the system and find five suitable operatives who can start tomorrow.”  
“Alright, I can do that.”  
“Good, I knew I could count on you.” Smiled the older woman. “By the way...how are you after Friday?”  
“I’m fine.” Lied Hanji, forcing a smile onto her features; She couldn’t very well let her boss know that a fellow employee was behind last week’s events without any proof, or that she was gunning for revenge. “F/n was found safe and well.”  
“Glad to hear it.” Nodded the manager. “Well, I shall leave you to get on. Try and have it done by five please if possible.”  
“I’ll do my best, anything else you need while I'm here?"  
“No thank you, that will be all.”  
With a nod, Hanji turned on her heels and exited the office, making her way back to the main work area.  
Once more, she was aware of everyone staring and muttering under their breath, not that she particularly cared for their opinions; They would soon find someone else to gossip about in a few days, until then she would just have to ignore them.  
Unfortunately for the bespectacled brunette, her resolve was soon tested as she approached her desk and the obnoxious voice of someone she had every right to despise reached her ears.  
“Oh yes, it’s Eleanor's christening on Sunday!”  
Hanji gritted her teeth and sat down, starting up her computer; Unfortunately for her, the owner of the voice had clearly seen her approaching her desk and decided to try and provoke a reaction.  
“You should see the dress Marie and Erwin have picked out for her, she’s going to look so beautiful!”  
Desperately trying to tune out the now overly loud conversation, Hanji opened the folder on the desktop containing a list of potential workers for her assigned task.   
The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could leave.  
However, the sudden appearance of a tall red haired woman in a tight black miniskirt and white blouse leaning on her desk soon put a stop to that idea.  
“Why Hello Hanji!” She cooed voice in a sickeningly sweet mocking tone. “How is f/n?”  
  
“Okay, first you need to pick your character.” Said f/n, jumping up onto the sofa and sitting next to Levi, who was currently frowning at the television screen wondering what the Hell he was supposed to be looking at.  
He’d never been interested in video games as a child...or games in general for that matter, but that was in part due to his uncle not exactly being willing to spend any time bonding with him after taking him in when he lost his mother.  
“Tch, I don’t know. I’ll play as whatever you pick.” He shrugged, deciding to make things easier on himself.  
“Hmm.” F/n furrowed her brows thoughtfully and skimmed over the characters, eventually settling on a blonde female in a pink dress. “Okay then, you can be Princess Peach!”  
“Not a chance!”  
F/n giggled and turned to look at him, a cheeky little smile gracing her features.  
“You told me to pick a character, so I did!”  
“Do I look like a damned princess to you?” His cold grey eyes narrowed when f/n's smile widened, an action that suggested she could soon make him look like one if he so desired. “I’ll play as that weird looking thing with the spiky shell.”  
“Bowser?”  
“Yeah, whatever it’s called.” He remarked, leaning forward and picking up his tea, taking a sip as f/n confirmed his character choice.  
After selecting her own character, f/n started to flick through the track listings.  
“I’ll pick an easy circuit since you’re new to this.” She stated matter of factly, not taking her eyes off the television screen.  
Sitting back and getting comfortable, Levi remained silent and watched curiously as f/n picked up the steering wheel accessories and set up the two controllers.  
“The A button is to go fast, 2 is to slow down and the B button on the back is to use special items.” She explained, showing him each corresponding location. “Turn right or left to steer and jerk the wheel to jump.”  
“Seems simple enough.” He remarked, taking the controller from her and waiting to begin the race.  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.” Starting up the first race, f/n giggled and got comfortable. “Oh and don’t expect me to go easy on you!”  
“Tch, wouldn’t dream of it.” Snorted Levi, a hint of amusement evident in his voice as the countdown commenced.  
  
“Go away Rose, I’m busy.” Said Hanji evenly, deciding it would be in her best interest to try and focus her attention on her computer screen and not to rise to the obvious bait that was being dangled in front of her.  
“Wow, that wasn’t very polite!” Gasped Rose, bringing a hand up to her chest in mock offense, however her smug grin remained firmly fixed in place. “Can a colleague not express friendly concern when someone is going through a stressful time? I heard that f/n was kidnapped! From her own back yard too...how can you face coming to work and leaving her again after that?”  
“Don’t you have work to do? I didn’t come in on my day off to talk to you, so kindly do me a favour and leave so I can finish what I’m doing and get home to my daughter.”  
“Are you feeling bitter because you never got f/n christened?” Asked the red headed woman, her smirk widening as she once again tried to provoke a reaction from Hanji.  
“Sweetie, we had something called a “naming ceremony” because Erwin and I aren’t religious. If it bothers you that much, have your own child and get it christened.”  
Rose didn’t have an answer for that witty reply, simply continuing to stare down at Hanji and folding her arms as she wondered what to say next.  
“Are you still here?” Hanji snorted and picking up the phone on her desk and turning to look at Rose, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.  
Realizing her colleague wasn’t going to bite, Rose huffed and walked away, muttering something inaudible under her breath.  
Hanji might not have heard what she was saying, but she could hazard a pretty good guess that it was something unpleasant.  
Drawing a deep breath she looked back to her computer screen and started typing a number into the phone’s keypad, remembering the advice Levi had given her earlier.  
  
 _“Just stay calm and don’t say or do anything stupid.”_  
  
Exhaling slowly, the bespectacled brunette finished dialing in the number she was calling and sat back in her seat, pursing her lips thoughtfully and waiting for the person on the other end to answer...remaining completely oblivious to the angry death glare that was currently being directed at her by Rose.


	19. Payback

“You’re really bad at this Levi!”  
“Tch, maybe I wouldn’t be if you didn’t knock me off the track every chance you get!”  
“I never said I was going to make it easy for you!”  
Levi’s head jerked around to look at the cheeky four year old sat next to him as she crossed the finish line in first place, his character lagging slightly behind in fifth a few seconds later.  
“You want to play again?” She questioned.  
“Fine.” He shrugged. “Let me get another drink first though, you want anything?”  
“Orange juice please.”  
Levi nodded and put the controller down on the coffee table, picking up his cup he stood from the sofa and made his way into the kitchen.  
F/n might have finally started being civil with him, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t finding other ways to be a ruthless little brat towards him.  
While he was glad that she was finally starting to make him feel more comfortable around her, he was a slightly concerned by the way she kept taking every available opportunity to ram him off the track during every race they'd competed in so far; Even more worryingly, she was being extremely creative with it.  
So far she had pushed his character into the sea, a pit of lava and over the edge of a cliff, it was actually quite unsettling how competitive she was.  
Entering the kitchen he put the kettle on, noticing a brightly coloured glass on the draining board and assuming it belonged to f/n.   
Filling it up he took it back through to the living room for her, placing it down on the coffee table.  
“Thank you.” She smiled politely, making him notice just how much like Hanji she really was personality wise.  
She had the same cheeky smile that her mother did, in fact if he was being honest, she looked just like a miniature version of her; Minus the glasses of course.  
Heading back into the kitchen to prepare his own drink, he was momentarily distracted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
Pulling it out he glanced at the caller ID before answering.  
“What is it Farlan?” He questioned as the kettle started to boil.  
“Isabel and I have some stuff we want you to look over, we were wondering what time you were going to be home.” Came the reply from the other end of the line.  
“Not sure at the moment, Hanji’s been called into work and I’m keeping an eye on f/n.”  
“Is she running rings around you again?” Snickered Farlan. “She hasn’t got you tied up in the basement has she? Should I come rescue you?”  
“Tch, no she isn’t.” He snorted, picking up his cup and heading back into the living room, earning him a confused head tilt from f/n. “Anyway I’m not sure what time I’ll be back, it depends when Hanji gets home.”  
“Okay, no worries. Well have fun with f/n and remember...basements aren’t air tight. Just make sure you have access to food and water, oh and maybe a bucket!”  
“Idiot!” Snapped Levi, putting his cup down on the coffee table and taking a seat on the sofa before ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket.   
Turning his attention to f/n he raised an eyebrow, engaging her in a staring match for several tense minutes.  
“Who’s an idiot?” She asked, finally breaking the silence that had descended over the two of them.  
“My best friend, Farlan.” Remarked Levi, retrieving the steering wheel from the coffee table and preparing to race again. “He seems to think that you have me tied up in a basement.”  
“Mummy’s house doesn’t have a basement!” She giggled. "Your friend is silly!"  
“Tch, I know that, but he doesn’t.” Scoffed the raven haired male. “Anyway, are we racing again or not?”  
“Okay...but I’m still not going to go easy on you!”  
Flexing his fingers over the buttons before gripping the controller, Levi steeled himself for what was sure to be another round of him being continuously crashed into and pushed off the track.  
A tiny smirk flashed across his face for a split second as the countdown to the next race started, he wasn’t prepared to admit it out loud just yet, but he was secretly enjoying himself.  
  
“Man, am I glad that’s finished!” Smiled Hanji, leaning back in her seat and stretching her arms above her head.   
It had taken a couple of hours, but she had finally managed to complete the task her boss had hauled her into work on her day off for.   
All she needed to do now was e-mail the details to the client, print off a copy of the list for her boss and she could finally go home to spend some time with Levi and f/n.  
Standing from her desk she walked over towards the printer, rolling her eyes when Rose once again started talking and obnoxiously raising her voice to try winding her up.  
“Oh, did I mention that Marie wants to start trying for another baby?” She quickly glanced over at Hanji, an evil grin gracing her lips. “She’s desperate to give Eleanor a brother or sister, I think it’s sweet that they want to have another child so soon. That way they will grow up together and not be lonely.”  
Gritting her teeth, Hanji quickened her pace.  
Thankfully the printer was set up well out of earshot of Rose’s desk and a good job too, the bespectacled brunette could feel her blood boiling at the mention of her ex husband and his new wife supposedly wanting to try for another baby.   
She was in no doubt that Marie had probably had a damned good laugh at her lack of ability to conceive a child by natural means, in fact she wouldn’t have been surprised if Erwin had mentioned it during their dirty little sessions on his office desk.  
While Hanji had reluctantly accepted that she would never have another child, it still upset her to hear people talking about having multiple children with no problems.   
She had often wondered what would happen if she and Levi stayed together long enough and he decided he wanted a child with her, would he be content with just playing stepdad to f/n? Or would he want a child that was biologically his?   
Shaking her thoughts from her head, she growled in frustration, snatching up the list from the paper tray after it had finished printing and walking back to her desk.  
She quickly set about shutting down her computer and preparing to leave, but not before once again falling victim to Rose’s vicious sniping.  
“If they have a boy they want to call him Erwin, you know, name him after his daddy. Kinda sweet I think you’ll agree.”  
“I can think of a few things I’d like to name you!” Muttered Hanji, patting down her pockets to make sure she hadn’t forgotten to pick anything up from her desk.  
Checking the clock on the wall opposite her desk, she hummed thoughtfully. It was nearly five o’clock, so if she was quick at handing these papers in to her boss, she could probably manage to make it to the car, quickly call Moblit back and then head out of the city center before the evening rush hour commenced.  
“Oh, are you leaving Hanji?” Questioned Rose curiously, trying to make herself sound pleasant and failing miserably. “Wouldn’t you like to join us for a cup of tea before you go? Some of us are working overtime tonight.”  
Desperately struggling to follow Levi’s advice about not saying or doing something stupid, Hanji slowly turned back to face the annoying red head, forcing a smile onto her lips.  
“Sorry Rose, I’d love to...really I would.” Unfortunately, the opportunity to get one over on her proved too tempting to pass up. “I have a daughter and boyfriend waiting for me at home, I’ve promised them pizza and ice cream for tea tonight. So I’m sure you’ll understand if I politely decline. Enjoy your overtime though.”  
Rose’s face was an absolute picture, it was all Hanji could do to stop herself from laughing like a maniac.  
It was no secret that Rose had just split up from her long term boyfriend after he decided to take a job in Krovla to be closer to his son from a previous relationship, this had of course hurt Rose deeply as she was hoping to ask him to move in with her; However Hanji saw this as karma for plotting with Erwin to kidnap f/n and as a result, no longer felt any sympathy for her.  
“Some other time then?” She questioned, trying not to let the bespectacled brunette see that she had hit a very raw nerve.  
“Yeah maybe.” Hanji shrugged casually, walking away towards the manager’s office, a smug grin now playing on her lips. However if the angry glare on Rose’s face was anything to go by as she glared daggers at Hanji’s retreating form, their conversation was far from over…  
  
“I win again!” Giggled f/n, flashing Levi a cheeky smile.  
“Tch, only because you hit me with three green shells before lapping me.” He snorted, reaching for his cup of tea and downing the last mouthful.  
“At least you’re learning to dodge when I throw banana skins!”  
“Cheeky brat.”  
“Can we play again?” She asked him curiously, giving him her best puppy eyed look.  
Quickly glancing at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, Levi shrugged and put his now empty cup down. Hanji wouldn’t be home for roughly another hour if all went according to plan, depending on traffic and if she had managed to do everything her boss needed her to. However, he was concerned that she wouldn't arrive back home in time to call Moblit back if she didn't hurry up.  
“Alright, if it will keep you occupied. Your mother should be home soon.”  
“Hey Levi, you want to hear a secret about my mummy?”  
Turning his attention back to her, he raised a curious eyebrow, silently encouraging her to continue.  
“Mummy is worse than you at this game, she can’t even drive in a straight line!”  
“Tch, why does that not surprise me?” He questioned, allowing himself an amused snort.   
“You can’t tell Mummy you know though!” Said f/n sternly. "She's quite lucky at picking up blue shells and using them against me!"  
“Fine, it will be our little secret.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.” He replied evenly.  
“Pinky promise?”  
“You really are just a miniature version of your mother aren’t you?” He remarked.  
F/n nodded enthusiastically, another cheeky little giggle leaving her lips as she held up her right hand. Curling her fingers into a fist but leaving her little finger extended.  
Looking into her eyes, Levi raised his left hand and mirrored her actions, linking his finger with hers to seal the deal.  
“Okay, set up the next race.” He said, his tone towards her softening slightly.  
Breaking the link, f/n proceeded to set up a new game, shuffling closer to him and getting comfortable as the countdown commenced.  
  
Knocking on her manager’s door, Hanji patiently waited for an answer, but despite several minutes passing by none was never given.  
Frowning deeply, Hanji knocked again; Adding a little more force this time, her boss couldn’t have been on the phone, otherwise she would’ve been able to hear her speaking through the door.  
Deciding she didn’t have time to hang around, Hanji pushed the paperwork under the door, a trick that many of the other workers used when things were busy. In fact the manager actively encouraged it, especially if she was gone for prolonged periods of time attending meetings.  
Heading back through the main work area towards the exit, she noticed Rose was no longer at her desk.  
‘Probably skiving in the canteen before they close for the day.’ Mused the bespectacled brunette as she walked through the double doors separating the work area from the corridor leading to the lift and stairs.  
Taking her phone out of her pocket, she started to type a text message to Levi, letting him know she was on her way home.  
Suddenly the device was knocked out of her hand and she was violently pushed down the corridor to her left which led to the fire escape stairs.  
“You think you’re so clever don’t you?” Sneered a venomous female voice she instantly recognized. “Well guess what Hanji, you aren’t!”  
Quickly retrieving her phone, Hanji straightened her posture and narrowed her eyes.  
“At least I don’t go around snatching innocent children from their homes!” She countered. “F/n told me it was you, she remembered your name and what you looked like.”  
“So the little brat isn’t completely brainless after all?” Rose snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm impressed!"  
“Don’t you dare talk about my child like that!”  
“Well it’s true isn’t it? I mean, what sort of child would willingly walk off with a stranger?”  
“She’s four years old you sick bitch!” Spat Hanji furiously. “She was upset and vulnerable, if you hadn’t have claimed to know her father she would’ve run a mile in the opposite direction. For the record, don’t even think about trying again, she won’t make the same mistake twice.”  
“You know, I wish I could’ve seen what happened when she came face to face with Erwin and Marie.” Smiled Rose, pushing her face closer to Hanji’s. “I bet she cried a river, in fact, I hope she did. She’s such an annoying little shit, it’s so obvious why Erwin doesn’t want anything to do with her...”  
“Get the fuck out of my way!” Growled Hanji, desperately fighting back the burning anger currently building in the pit of her stomach.  
Rose had no business slagging her precious daughter off and she was damned if she was going to stand there and listen to it. As much as she would've loved nothing more than to knock this arrogant bitch on her backside, she wasn't prepared to give her what she wanted.   
“Oh by the way, Marie saw your boyfriend come and get the brat. He’s quite a looker apparently, maybe I’ll have a crack at him myself.”  
Hanji giggled, cocking her head to one side; She really wanted to go there did she?   
“Levi would sooner eat his own shit that look at you!”  
“Really?” Challenged Rose, a sinister smile finding its way onto her lips. “Maybe once he finds out I can give him children he’ll be begging me for a date!”  
“You’re boring me now.” Snorted Hanji, shoving her aside again and making an attempt to brush past her. “Come find me when you have some new material.”  
“Don’t you walk away from me!” Shouted Rose, grabbing Hanji’s ponytail. She wasted no time in wrapping it around her fist and yanking her head back.  
“Get the hell off me!” Yelled Hanji, her hands automatically moving to her head.  
“Shut it Four Eyes!” Snarled the angry red head, forcing Hanji down onto her knees. “Now, you're going to listen to me you stupid bitch…”  
“No, YOU are going to listen to ME!” Yelled another female voice, followed by the sound of footsteps rushing across the rough carpeted floor. “What the Hell do you think you’re doing?”  
Rose immediately backed away, trying her best to look innocent of any wrongdoing.  
“Hanji, are you okay?”  
“I think so.” She winced, rubbing her head and looking up into the eyes of her saviour; Her manager.  
“I want to see both of you in my office. Immediately!”  
  
“Whoa! You actually won!” Gasped f/n, her e/c eyes widening in amazement as Levi rushed past her and across the finish line.  
“You said I needed to learn how to dodge.” Remarked Levi, a hint of amusement evident in his voice. “Your pattern when it comes to throwing banana skins was becoming predictable.”  
“Do you want to try a harder track?” Questioned f/n slyly, a mischievous grin slowly crossing her features.  
“How hard?”  
“Hmm, how about the hardest one in the game?” She giggled, bringing the game back to the main menu and showing him the aforementioned track. “You won’t need to worry about me using weapons on this one, I have trouble staying on the track for very long.”  
“Let me guess, it’s the only one on the game you haven’t won on?”  
“Yeah, how could you tell?” She asked with a frown.  
“The fact you can beat every other track is a giveaway.” He stated, raising a hand to her head and ruffling her hair, making her giggle and push him away.  
“So, do you want to try it?”  
“Why not.” He replied, glancing at the clock again and frowning before checking his phone. It was nearly half past five now and Hanji hadn’t called or texted to let him know she was on her way back yet, had something happened at work? Was she running late? Perhaps her phone battery had died?  
“Are you ready Levi?”  
The raven haired male blinked and turned his attention back to f/n; Even if Hanji's mobile was dead, she'd surely have made the effort to ring him from her direct line if she was running late, right?   
“Yeah, ready when you are brat.” He nodded, pushing all negative thoughts about his still absent girlfriend to the back of his mind...for the time being at least.   
  
Opening the door to her office, the manager looked down and noticed the papers Hanji had pushed under it earlier.  
Picking them up she turned and raised an eyebrow at the two women behind her, silently commanding them to enter and stand in front of her desk.  
Rose and Hanji slowly walked past her with their heads bowed, both of them looking like a pair of schoolgirls who had been sent to the head teacher’s office for a dressing down...which technically, wasn’t far from the truth in a comparative sense.  
Closing the door, the manager took her seat, leaning back and folding her arms while casting a very disapproving stare over her two employees.  
“Now, I want to know exactly what was going on.” Her tone was demanding and harsh, putting the other two women on edge. However her next words seemed to be directed at Rose in particular when she focused her full attention on her. “Don’t even think about lying to me.”  
“We were talking and things got a little...heated.” Smiled Rose nervously. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that, it won’t happen again.”  
“What did I just say about lying to me?” Snarled the manager, instantly wiping the smile from Rose’s face. “I gave you a chance to tell me the truth, but you clearly decided to ignore it. Just so you're aware, I heard your entire conversation, how you snatched Hanji’s child from her own home...How you called her a "brainless brat" and then on top of that I find you assaulting her!”  
Hanji’s jaw dropped open at her employer’s words, but before she could speak, the other woman pressed on.  
“I know for a fact you have been bullying Hanji for several months now, but because she wouldn’t file a complaint, there wasn’t anything I could do about it.”  
“She’s been harassing my best friend’s husband!” Protested Rose, desperation clear in her voice as she fought to get the manager to take her side. “She’s trying to swindle money out of him for a kid that isn’t even his!”  
“For goodness sake stop lying woman!” Shouted the manager, standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk, silencing her immediately. “I know all about Hanji’s personal circumstances, thank you very much! Now leave my office, clear your desk and get out of my building...you’re fired!”  
“What?" Rose paled, the next words leaving her mouth in a splutter. "You can’t do that!”  
“You are a lazy bully and I absolutely will not have child snatchers in my workforce!”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Screamed Rose, desperately trying to wriggle out of the mess she now found herself in.  
“Oh and it you even think about going near Hanji or her family again, I will call the police and report the assault I just witnessed. Am I making myself clear?”  
Realizing she had no choice but to end her part in Erwin’s twisted vendetta against the bespectacled brunette and admit defeat, Rose huffed and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.  
Cursing under her breath, the manager sighed deeply and focused her attention on Hanji.  
“Sit down for a minute please.” She said softly, gesturing to the plush leather chair behind her.  
Cautiously doing as she was asked, Hanji silently waited to see what would happen next.  
The older female groaned and raised her hands to her head, massaging her temples with her fingertips.  
“Are you sure you’re okay Hanji?” Came the calm questioning tone a few seconds later. "It's been painful watching you endure her constant harassment for the past few months."   
"Yes, I’m fine.” Nodded the bespectacled brunette, flashing her a reassuring smile. “Just surprised she actually went this far.”  
“You should’ve said something, this whole mess could’ve been avoided.”  
“I kind of hoped she would get bored and stop if I ignored her.”  
“Well, thankfully it’s finished now.” Stated the manager matter of factly. “However I feel I must intervene, given the circumstances.”  
Hanji frowned noticing the change in her employer’s expression, she seemed upset...no, forlorn was a more appropriate word for the look on her face at this moment.  
"Forgive me for being so forward, but are the police dealing with this matter?"  
"No, I tried to contact them, but they refused to act." Grunted Hanji, averting her gaze.   
"Perhaps they would if I made a statement telling them I heard Rose confess to her crime?" Inquired the manager, raising her eyebrows when the bespectacled brunette's head snapped back up. "Just say the word and I'll call them myself."  
"Thank you, but no." As much as she wanted to accept the other female's offer, Hanji knew deep down she had to refuse. "I'm currently taking another course of action to try and resolve this whole...situation."  
Erwin was too cunning when it came to getting his way and the risk that he may try and send child services after her as an act of revenge for running to the police was too great.  
"Very well." Sighed the manager, smiling sadly. "However there is another way I feel I can help you."  
"How?"  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way, it’s not a punishment...but I do feel that it would be best if you took some time off work until things at home improve.”  
“What?” Gasped Hanji, her puppy brown eyes widening in disbelief. “You...you’re suspending me?”  
“No, I’m not.” Reassured the manager. “I’m giving you compassionate leave, just for a little while…”  
“I’m on top of things, I don’t need time off!”  
“Hanji please, just listen to me.” She said sternly. “This is for your daughter’s sake as much as yours. I know how precious she is to you and I would hate for something to happen to her.”  
Hanji opened her mouth to speak, but her manager raised a hand, stopping her in her tracks. “Trust me, it’s for the best. Now, go home and be with your little girl. Just do one thing for me, if Rose does try anything when you leave here, contact me immediately.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Smiled Hanji, standing up to leave.  
“I mean it.” Stated the older female firmly. “For now, enjoy some quality time with your daughter and we’ll talk in a couple of weeks, just to see where things are at.”  
Nodding and thanking her again, Hanji left the office; Closing the door behind her and once again attempting to leave the building so she could head home.  
  
“Tch, you weren’t wrong about this track being hard!”  
“Told you so!”  
F/n and Levi kept their gazes firmly locked on the television screen, turning their controllers left and right to try and stop themselves falling off the edge of the winding track.  
Unfortunately, they were both trailing behind the computer controlled characters by a full lap and the voice announcement warning that the time limit for the race was near had already begun to count down.  
“Uh oh, a boost pad!” Gasped f/n, failing to dodge it in time and running straight over it.   
Her kart shot forward and rear ended Levi’s, sending them both sprawling from the track.  
“Sorry Levi!”  
“No you’re not!” He snorted, flashing her a split second smirk before trying to reach the finish line as the ten second klaxon sounded.  
“We’re not going to make it!” Said f/n, checking the map in the top right hand corner of the screen as the last five seconds ticked down.  
“Time expired!” Came the voice from the game as the karts suddenly halted.  
“Well, that’s the third time you haven’t finished this track!” Giggled f/n, turning to look at Levi.  
“Tch, you didn’t make it either!”  
A moment of silence passed before either of them spoke again.  
“Levi.”  
“Hmm?”  
“When’s Mummy coming home?”  
Levi furrowed his brows, failing to meet f/n’s gaze, but he had a strong feeling she was as worried about Hanji as he was.  
“I’m not sure, I haven’t heard from her.”  
“Is she running late at work?”  
“Yeah most likely.” He mused, looking at the clock once more.  
It was six o'clock the solicitor's firm where Moblit worked was now closed and the evening rush hour leading out of the city started thirty minutes ago, so there was every chance she was caught up in it.  
However his attention was soon pulled to the living room window when the sound of a car pulling up onto the drive rumbled through the thick glass, he summarized that f/n must’ve heard it too, since she had now jumped off the sofa and climbed up onto the armchair in front of the window.  
“Mummy’s home!” She called excitedly, watching as her mother exited the car and made her way towards the house.  
“Levi, f/n, I’m home!”  
“Mummy!” Screamed f/n, clambering down off the armchair and rushing into the hallway, Levi following a moment later.  
  
Fumbling with the house keys, Hanji unlocked the door and stepped into her home, closing it behind her before calling out to her daughter and boyfriend.  
"Levi, f/n, I'm home!"  
"Mummy!" Screamed an excited voice from the living room, the excitable four year old running out of the door and into her arms seconds later.  
“Hey Sweetie!” Smiled Hanji, picking up and hugging her tightly. “Have you behaved yourself while I was at work?”  
“Yeah, me and Levi played Mario Kart!” Babbled f/n excitedly. “He’s not very good at it, but I’m training him!”  
“Tch, cheeky brat.” Snorted Levi, stopping next to Hanji and giving her his full attention; His eyes narrowed when he saw her slightly red and puffy face, had she been crying?  
“Well I’m sorry I’m late back.” Said the bespectacled brunette, putting her daughter down and embracing her boyfriend. “I was meant to call but I didn’t want to get caught up in the traffic for too long, anyway, who’s ready for pizza?”  
“Is Levi staying for tea?”  
“What do you reckon Shorty? Fancy having pizza with us?” Queried Hanji cheerfully.  
“Sure why not.” Shrugged Levi. “At least then I won’t have to eat Isabel’s burnt offerings.”  
“So charming!”  
“Can we play Mario Kart again?”  
“I tell you what.” Said Hanji, squatting down and resting her hands on the little girl’s shoulders. “I’ll order our pizza and then we’ll all play like we should’ve done earlier, how does that sound?”  
“Yeah!” Squealed f/n enthusiastically, once again jumping into her mother’s arms.  
“Go set up a race for us then.”  
“Okay, are you coming Levi?” Asked f/n looking up at the raven haired male.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute Brat. I just want a word with your mother.”  
Once f/n had gone back into the living room, Levi focused his steel eyed gaze on Hanji, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly.  
Getting the hint, she led him into the kitchen, making sure the dining room door was shut before taking a seat at the table.  
Levi entered behind her, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He folded his arms and stared intently at his girlfriend, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
“You’ve been crying.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. “What’s happened?”  
Folding her arms Hanji nodded to the seat next to her, silently imploring Levi to sit down so she could explain.  
“Rose was at work today, we had a bit of a bust up...things ended up turning physical.”  
“Tch, what did she say?”  
“She admitted to kidnapping f/n, started slagging her off and then attacked me.”  
“What did that bitch do?” Growled Levi, his body going rigid as his hands clenching into fists.  
“I’m fine don’t worry, she only managed to grab my hair.” Said Hanji, nervously checking the doors to make sure they were still properly closed. “Fortunately the manager caught her, she also heard everything and has threatened to call the police!"  
“You should’ve demanded she call them straight away.”  
“Yes I know but…” Hanji flashed him a sly smile before continuing. “Rose got fired, so I consider that punishment enough. Besides, we both know that going to the police would end up bringing child services into the picture; Something I don't want because I know f/n will start panicking thinking they want to take her away from me, I can't do that to her Levi."  
"I know." Nodded Levi reluctantly, slowly starting to relax again and uncurling his fists. "Being fired is only a fraction of what that bitch Rose deserves, but at least she's been punished to some extent."  
“I know, but it’s done with now” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Anyway my manager has also given me some compassionate leave, she says it’s for the best...you know until what happened on Friday blows over. It seems I’m still the hot topic regarding office gossip.”  
“Are you okay with her decision?"  
“Yeah, I mean I still keep my job. It’s not like I’m being suspended and I still get paid my basic wage...it will feel weird not working though.” She giggled and shrugged. “Oh well, I’ll just treat it like a holiday. Hey maybe I could help you with your tea shop plans!”  
“Tch, we’ll see. Did you manage to call Moblit back at all?"  
"Yes, thankfully I managed to squeeze that in before I drove home. Today must be national overtime day since I caught him just before he was preparing to clock out at half past five! I'm meeting him just after lunch on Thursday, so that's that taken care of."  
"Good."   
“So, changing the subject.” She mused, taking Levi’s hands in hers. “You and f/n seem to have hit it off while I was away.”  
“She’s not a bad kid.” Replied Levi with a shrug. “Apart from when she’s ramming me off the track or pummeling me every weapon at her disposal.”  
“Ah...yeah, she is a ruthless little madam on that game when she wants to be.” Giggled Hanji, leaning into him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’m really pleased that you two are getting along now though, thank you for keeping your promise.”  
Levi nodded and pulled her back to him, pressing his lips to hers in another passionate embrace.  
Smiling into the kiss, Hanji released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, blissfully unaware of the dining room door creaking open.  
“Hey!” Yelled a familiar female voice, causing them to break apart and turn towards it. “Hands off my Mummy! We’re supposed to be playing Mario Kart!”  
Hanji giggled and buried her head into Levi’s shoulder, while the raven haired male simply snorted.  
“Tch, calm down Brat, we're coming."  
Nodding in satisfaction, f/n turned and left the room.  
“Well, I better order that pizza so we can join Her Highness for an ass kicking.” Mused Hanji.  
Today may have been a harrowing ordeal regarding what had happened at work, but coming home to find her beloved daughter and boyfriend finally starting to become better acquainted with each other soon helped her smile again.


	20. Settling the score?

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by for Levi and Hanji.  
With some help from Isabel and Farlan, Levi had managed to pick out all the fixtures and fittings for his tea shop, all he needed to do now was give the building a thorough clean before hiring some workmen to start the long process of getting it refurbished.  
Hanji however was not having such a productive time of things.  
The day of her family mediation meeting with Erwin had finally arrived and she was an emotional wreck.  
Moblit had done his best to try and prepare her for every possible outcome during their meeting the previous week, but she still didn’t fancy her chances considering all the threats Erwin had been making and the fact that he had very influential connections.   
However, there was some positive moments to be found; Her daughter and boyfriend were continuing to be civil with each other and getting along much better than she had ever anticipated.  
The strong willed four year old had swapped unnerving death glares for cheeky smiles, angry silences for constantly pestering to play games and had even started to ask how soon he would be coming to visit again whenever he went home.  
  
“Hey Four Eyes!” Called a harsh male voice from downstairs, instantly snapping Hanji out of her thoughts. “If you want a lift to the mediation centre you'd better hurry your ass up!”  
“Sorry Shorty, I’m coming now.” She answered, checking her reflection one more time in the full length mirror.  
Finally satisfied with her appearance, she left the bedroom.   
Trying to keep the rising fear out of her gut as she prepared for the inevitable confrontation with her ex husband, she tightly gripped the bannister rail and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other as she made her way downstairs.  
“Tch, finally!” Snorted Levi, standing up from the sofa and picking up his car keys from the coffee table as Hanji entered the living room.  
“You look very smart Mummy, where are you going?” Questioned f/n, curiously tilting her head to one side.  
“Thank you Sweetie.” Smiled the bespectacled brunette, leaning down and hugging her. “I have an important meeting with an old...acquaintance today. So, can I trust you to behave for Levi and his friends while I’m away?”  
“Yes Mummy.” She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll behave."  
“Good girl.”  
Releasing her, Hanji stood up straight and brushed down her black knee length pencil skirt and matching suit jacket before turning to Levi.  
“So...will I do?” She giggled nervously.  
“You look fine, now come on!” He remarked bluntly. “Do you want to be late?”  
Biting her lip nervously, she glanced over at f/n again.  
“Go grab your jacket we’re going now.”  
F/n nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to find the aforementioned garment, giving Levi an opening to try and calm down his stressed out girlfriend without upsetting her daughter.  
“Oi Hanji.” He began, softening his tone a little. “Stop panicking, just stay calm and do exactly as Moblit tells you. You’ll be fine, also quit worrying about f/n, I’ll keep an eye on her.”  
“I know.” She smiled sadly, her shoulders slumping slightly. “Thanks Levi, I don’t think I’d manage to get through this without you. I'm sorry you're stuck babysitting when you're supposed to be getting the tea shop sorted.”"  
"It's fine." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Isabel isn't exactly gifted when it comes to cleaning, so she can keep the brat entertained."  
“Ready!” Called f/n appearing in the living room doorway, now wearing a light blue denim jacket with coloured sequins on the pockets and seams.  
“Well." Said Hanji, straightening her posture and letting a newfound sense of determination resound in her voice. "Let’s get this show on the road!”  
  
“What’s taking him so long!” Groaned Isabel, glancing out of the window at the busy street again. “He should be here by now! The workmen are booked to come in and start installing everything first thing Monday!”  
“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic?” Suggested Farlan with a shrug. “It is a weekday after all. Don’t forget it’s also half term, so he might have had to drop f/n off at a childminder as well as taking Hanji to the mediation centre.”  
“Hmm I guess, should we call him?”  
"No, let's give it a little longer." Mused the blonde male, joining her at the window and looking out at the street beyond. "If he was going to be really late I'm sure he would've called and let us know by now."  
Frowning and folding her arms, Isabel hummed thoughtfully.  
"Do you think things will go okay for Hanji today?"  
"I hope so, she hasn't exactly had it easy recently has she?"  
Isabel's frown deepened. She hadn't seen Hanji for quite a while now and very much wanted to meet up with her again as soon as possible; If she'd had her way, she and Farlan would've been much more involved in helping the bespectacled brunette deal with her current problems.   
However Levi was very strict about not divulging details of what was going on between them unless it was an absolute necessity, something she begrudgingly accepted out of respect for him; Otherwise things would more than likely have taken a much more chaotic turn.  
"Ugh, I can't stand all this waiting!" Complained Isabel again, reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out her phone. "I'm gonna call Bro and see where he's at."  
“No need, he’s here.” Smirked Farlan, nodding towards a short raven haired male with a deep-set frown on his features making his way towards their location. “Looks like he’s brought a little helper with him too.”  
“Huh?”  
Isabel turned to look outside again, her dark green eyes widening at the sight of Levi walking towards the building while holding onto the hand of a small child.  
“Hey, do you think that’s f/n?”  
“Well unless he’s randomly borrowing a kid from somewhere, I’d say chances are it is.” Chuckled her boyfriend, turning towards the door as it swung open.  
  
Having dropped Hanji off at the mediation centre with instructions to call him once she was finished so he could pick her up, Levi drove the short distance to the Trost City Center, finding a quiet location near to the tea shop to park and making his way over to meet up with Isabel and Farlan.  
“Levi, is Mummy okay?” Asked f/n as they walked down a side street towards the main shopping precinct.  
Levi glanced down at her, his brows furrowing slightly; The girl wasn’t stupid, she knew there was something that she wasn’t being told about.  
“She’ll be fine.” He said evenly, ruffling her hair. “It’s adult business, nothing you need to know about.”  
“You sound like my Mummy!”  
“Tch, cheeky brat!”  
F/n giggled, moving slightly closer to him as they turned a corner, finding the next street to have already amassed quite a substantial amount of weekday shoppers.  
“Where are we going?”  
“We're meeting up with Farlan and Isabel to do some work at my tea shop.” Replied Levi, taking hold of her hand so he wouldn’t lose her in the crowd.   
“Farlan...that’s your best friend?”  
“Yeah.”  
F/n frowned for a moment, trying to remember who Isabel was; Levi had already mentioned her, but the young girl was having trouble remembering what he had said about her.  
However before she could speak again, Levi stopped outside a slightly scuffed looking wooden door with a large glass panel in the middle.  
Pushing it open, he led her inside before closing and locking it behind them.  
Upon entering what looked like a run down building with bare plaster walls, a concrete floor and windows in need of a good clean, they were greeted by a short woman with messy red hair thrown up into pigtails.  
“Big bro, you’re here!” She screeched, dashing towards the pair of them and stopping just before she collided with Levi. Attention instantly turned towards the four year old at his side, her excited smile spread even further across her face.  
“Hi there! You must be f/n right? It's really great to finally meet you!”  
Unfortunately, she didn’t receive the enthusiastic greeting she was hoping for; As soon as she squatted down to f/n’s level to introduce herself, the timid four year old let out a terrified squeak and hid behind Levi.  
“Oh no, don’t be scared!” Isabel gasped worriedly. “Please come on out, I’ve been desperate to meet the little terror who’s been giving my big bro the runaround!”  
“Maybe back off a little, huh?” Questioned Farlan. “The kid’s obviously shy and you being loud isn’t helping.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and looked down, finding a scared f/n staring up at him and clinging tightly to the leg of his jeans.  
“Tch, it’s okay Brat, she won’t hurt you.” He muttered. “She’s just loud and annoying!”  
"Hey!"  
Chuckling and shaking his head, Farlan raised an eyebrow at the child and smirked.  
It was hard to imagine that this nervous little girl was responsible for making his best friend's life a living Hell, but he felt fairly confident that once she got to know them a little better, her cheekiness and confidence would soon start to show themselves.  
“Hi f/n, I’m Isabel.” Tried the excitable red head a little more calmly, flashing her a kind smile. “I’m Levi’s little sister, you’re Hanji’s daughter aren’t you?”  
F/n curiously peeked out from behind Levi’s leg, fixing an intense stare on Isabel at the mention of her mother's name.  
“This is Farlan.” She continued, gesturing to her boyfriend. “He's Levi's best friend.”  
Much to her relief, her calmer approach seemed to work and f/n slowly stepped out of her hiding place, cocking her head to one side and studying her intently.  
“You'll get used to how loud Isabel can be.” Snickered Farlan, stepping forward and squatting down to join her. "I have a spare set of ear plugs if you'd like to borrow them!"  
Letting out a noise between a grunt and an angry growl, Isabel's head snapped around to regard the male next to her.   
Giggling quietly, f/n finally moved to stand next to Levi, feeling that since these people were closely linked to Levi, she didn't need to worry about them trying to take her away.   
"Do you like sweets f/n?" Asked Isabel, turning her attention back to her. "I have a bag of pick and mix we can share if you'd like?"  
Remaining silent, f/n looked up at Levi for guidance on what to do next; Her mother had made it crystal clear that while she was away, he was in charge and since a new sense of "stranger danger" had been drilled into her, she was more attentive about what was permitted.  
“Go on.” Encouraged Levi. “You'll be safe with her, I’ll come and check on you soon.”  
Isabel smiled again before standing up straight and offering her hand to the four year old, biting back an excited squeal when she took hold of it and allowed the older female to lead her away.  
“Heh, look at you being all paternal.” Chuckled Farlan, straightening himself and folding his arms. “Hard to believe the kid used to absolutely hate you!”  
Levi shot his best friend a dark glare before making his way over to the pile of cleaning supplies situated near a row of three simple wooden doors situated across from the building’s fire exit.  
“Help me make a start on cleaning this place up while Isabel's on babysitting duty.” He ordered bluntly, opening the first door. “We haven’t got all day.”  
  
After being dropped off at the mediation centre, Hanji had signed in and met up with Moblit, after which they were sent to a small room to wait until the mediator presiding over the case was ready for them.  
Nerves starting to kick in more agressively, Hanji nervously paced back and forth, her arms folded across her chest almost hugging herself as her heels clicked off the polished wooden floor.  
Moblit sighed and looked up from the desk where he currently sat going over his notes.  
“Please try and remain calm Miss Smith.   
“What if this goes badly for me?” Questioned Hanji, pushing her glasses further up her nose. “What if they believe him and grant the order to allow him to have a DNA test performed on my daughter? He will be able to forge the results and make it look like I was lying about her being his child.”  
"As I already explained, this is mediation session, not a court case. Nothing here is legally binding.” Reasoned Moblit, calmly. “I assure you, we have sufficient evidence of his intended deception that should hopefully sway them towards avoiding such action. However, if they do feel that it would be in f/n's best interest to have one done, the test would be carried out at an undisclosed location and the taking of samples done under strict supervision.”  
“You don’t know Erwin like I do…”  
“Miss Smith I assure you if it comes to it, strict security measures will be put in place and he will not be able to interfere in proceedings.”  
Hanji ceased her pacing for a brief moment and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself.  
She was glad Levi and f/n weren’t here to see her in this state, Erwin however was and that was not making her feel particularly confident about facing him right now.  
Gritting her teeth she resumed her restless pacing, this was going to be her first face to face encounter with her ex husband since she had dared to confront him at his place of work.  
All of the bravado and confidence she’d possessed at that time had now deserted her and reduced her to a nervous wreck, the sooner all of this was over, the better as far as she was concerned.  
After a few more minutes, the door swung open and a dark haired man in a smart navy blue suit and tie entered the room.  
“Miss Smith, we’re ready for you now. Follow me please.”  
Drawing a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Hanji nodded and glanced back towards Moblit.  
“Just stay calm and don’t let anything that is said get under your skin.” He advised, picking up his pile of paperwork and putting it into a neat black leather zip file case. "Remember, you're doing this for your daughter's sake, not your ex husband's."  
“I’ll try.” She replied, following the other man out of the room. “I’m not making any promises though.”  
  
“So no more watching your back around the kid in case she sticks a knife in it?” Joked Farlan, grinning as he swept the floor. "I'm impressed you managed to survive her wrath, good job!"  
“Tch, shut up!” Snorted Levi, adjusting the cloth currently covering the lower half of his face.  
“No, really. Let's be serious for a moment.” Said the fluffy haired blonde, turning to look at him. “I think it’s great that she’s finally starting to warm up to you. I’ll bet Hanji is happy about it too, it must be making your relationship with her stronger.”  
“Yeah I suppose." He mused, looking towards a door to his right. "Carry on here, I’m going to make sure Isabel doesn’t give f/n too many sweets. The last thing I need is that brat on a sugar rush.”  
“Take as long as you need.”  
Heading through the building towards a small room Levi had designated to be the main office, he stopped at the open door when he heard giggling.  
Leaning against the door frame he folded his arms and watched the scene before him with interest.  
  
“So f/n, how old are you?” Asked Isabel curiously, holding out a small paper bag with "Pick N Mix" printed on the side in bright purple letters.  
The two of them were currently sat on a simple wooden table that had been fixed to one wall, since there were no chairs available and the floor hadn’t been cleaned, it seemed like their best option.   
They had also found some pens in one of the drawers and decided that since Levi was planning on redecorating anyway, it wouldn't do any harm to keep themselves occupied by playing tic tac toe on the wall.   
“I’m four years old!” Stated the little girl proudly, peering into the bag and reaching in for a piece of fudge. “How old are you?”  
“I’m twenty-six.”  
“Wow, you’re old!”  
“Hey cheeky!” Laughed Isabel, her eyes widening at the child’s bluntness as she made her next move. “What does that make Levi then? He’s thirty-four.”  
“Really old!” Giggled f/n cheekily. "He's an old man!"  
“Oi Brat, you’re not going to be four forever!”  
Jumping at the sound of the bored tone interrupting their conversation, all eyes turned towards Levi.  
“Hey Bro!” Smiled Isabel nervously. “How...how long have you been stood there?”  
“Tch, long enough.” He replied bluntly, looking at the completed tic tac toe grids scribbled onto the wall behind them. “Make sure you don't give her too many sweets."  
"No worries Bro, so did you need me for something?"  
"No, Farlan and I can manage cleaning this place on our own."  
“Can I help?” Asked f/n. "Mummy lets me help her clean up all the time."  
All eyes turned towards her and silence descended.  
“Please?”  
“Aw go on Bro.” Pleaded Isabel with a giggle, taking hold of f/n's face and smooshing her cheeks. “How can you resist that cute little face?”  
Levi grunted, neither of them were going to take no for an answer, that much was evident.  
“If you’re worried about her getting dirty don’t be!” Continued Isabel. “I’m sure Hanji won't mind if you explain she was helping you out.”  
“I won't get dirty!" Chimed in f/n, jerking her head out of Isabel's grip and flexing her jaw. "I'll be careful."  
“Fine, come with me.” He said, walking away so they couldn’t see him rolling his eyes; So much for leaving the child in the office with Isabel.   
Still, she was making an effort to be nice to him, so he may as well use it as a bonding experience right?  
F/n smiled enthusiastically and jumped off the table, quickly following him and looking towards the large window area.  
“Hey, over here.”  
Levi motioned for her to join him near the storage cupboard, where he was stood holding two white cloths in his hand.  
“Isabel, go fill that up.” He instructed, squatting down to f/n’s level and nodding at a large blue bucket next to him.  
“Sure thing Bro!” She replied brightly, doing as she was asked while he turned his attention back to f/n and carefully tied one of the cloths over her head, making sure to tuck her hair underneath it before tying the other over the lower half of her face.  
“What are you doing Levi?” Asked f/n, her e/c eyes narrowing slightly, clearly confused by his actions.  
“Preventing you from getting filthy.” He replied, standing up and pulling the cloth that was currently sitting around his neck back up over his nose and mouth. “You’ll start at the bottom of the windows and Isabel will do the top.  
“Ready Br-aah!” Isabel came back out of the back kitchen area and squealed loudly, almost dropping the now full bucket upon spotting Levi and f/n. “Farlan check these two out, don’t they look awesome!”  
“Hmm?” Farlan looked up from brushing the last few specks of dust into the corner near the main door, a grin crossing his face at the sight that greeted him when he turned around. “Levi, you do realize child labour is illegal right?”  
“Lemme take a picture, this is just too cute!” Screeched Isabel, reaching into her jeans pocket for her mobile phone.  
“Levi, what’s wrong with Isabel?” Questioned f/n, looking up at the raven haired male behind her. "She's being really loud and weird!"  
“Tch, she’s being an idiot!” He snorted in reply, looking over at the excited redhead who was now trying to get a picture before either of them moved. “Isabel, put that away and start cleaning the windows with f/n."  
“Aw come on Bro, just one picture...pretty please? You can have a copy to send to Hanji, it will cheer her up!”  
“Fine, make it quick.”  
“Yay! Okay both of you look at me!” Giggled Isabel, holding up her phone and preparing to take the photograph. “Oh f/n, fold your arms like Levi is, your mummy will love this.”  
Deciding not to ask anymore questions since Isabel had mentioned her mother again, f/n shrugged and did as she was asked. If it was something to make her happy, then she would do it without question.  
“Okay done!”  
“Good, now get to work and take f/n with you!” Snorted Levi, gently nudging the four year old's back with his knee.  
Watching her make her way over to Isabel, a deep frown spread across Levi’s obscured lips as his thoughts turned to Hanji.  
The mediation hearing should be starting any moment now, hopefully she would remember his earlier advice about staying calm and not letting Erwin wind her up to provoke a reaction that would give him the upper hand…  
  
After a short walk, Hanji and Moblit eventually arrived at their destination.  
A large wooden door bearing a metal plaque reading “Family Mediation Room 1” adorned it.  
“In here please Miss Smith.” Said the man who had escorted them, opening the door and gesturing for them to enter.  
Swallowing hard, Hanji held her head high and stepped into the room, her eyes narrowing when she glanced to her right and saw a familiar blonde haired man in a smart black suit already sat at that large oak table with his arms folded across his broad chest.  
Erwin Smith cast a rather threatening glare at his ex wife, his icy blue eyes locking onto her puppy brown orbs, clearly trying to unnerve her.  
Hanji however was having none of it, she remained silent and took the seat opposite him and his solicitor, a mature looking male with dark hair and eyes, he looked extremely bored as checked his watch and impatiently shuffled his notes.  
“Miss Rico Brzenska will be mediating this session.” Stated the man, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “She will be here in a moment.”  
Doing her best to avoid making eye contact with her ex husband, Hanji forced herself to take several calming breaths. The last thing she wanted was for him to see that he had already rattled her before proceedings had even begun.  
"Is everyone present?"  
"Yes Miss Brzenska."  
Erwin’s bushy brows furrowed when a short woman in a smart black trouser suit entered the room, the heels of her shoes clicked loudly off the polished wooden floor as she made her way to the head of the table.  
Rico Brzenska was a very intimidating looking woman, her round glasses framed her cold pale blue eyes while her short white hair barely brushed the top of her crisp shirt collar and the way her face was set in a stoic frown that very much reminded Hanji of Levi.  
“Now, before we begin this session. I ask that you speak only when spoken to.” She said sternly, taking her seat and gesturing for the attendant who had shown Hanji into the room to leave. “Remain civil with one another and remember that this is about a child you share, not the two of you! Am I making myself clear?”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Muttered Hanji, forcing herself to meet the other woman’s penetrating gaze.  
Erwin sighed and nodded, clearly annoyed that things weren’t currently going his way.  
“Now, I will allow Mr Smith’s representative to speak first.”  
Erwin’s solicitor cleared his throat and started to go through his notes.  
“Miss Brzenska, my client Erwin Smith is demanding a DNA test be carried out on the child known as F/n Smith, since he is convinced that he is not her biological father.”  
Rico nodded and rested her arms on the table, clasping her hands.  
“I will now hear from Miss Smith’s representative.”  
Moblit cleared his throat and nervously looked towards her.  
“My client has sufficient evidence to prove that her child is indeed fathered by her ex husband and that a DNA test is not necessary, we also have evidence to suggest that Mr Smith is willing to obtain one showing a false result so that he has reason to cut the child out of his life permanently.”  
Erwin shot Hanji another angry glare across the table, however she held firm and merely averted her gaze, looking towards Rico instead.  
“I see.” Replied the mediator, her pale eyes narrowing in interest. “What evidence do you have to support these claims Miss Smith?”  
“I have a voice recording where my ex husband tells me in no uncertain terms that he will falsify a DNA test should I not agree to have one carried out.” Stated Hanji evenly. “I also believe it has something to do with the fact he has remarried and had another child, he simply wants to brush my daughter under the carpet like a mistake.”  
“I'm sorry, I must object to Miss Smith's claim!” Said Erwin’s solicitor suddenly. “This mediation session has nothing to do with my clients new family. His personal life is nothing to do with her since they have been divorced for eight months and we are here regarding the issue of Miss Smith's daughter.”  
“We got divorced because he had an affair with his now wife and knocked her up!” Snarled Hanji before she could stop herself. “That bitch is the reason he’s abandoned his eldest child and is demanding a DNA test be carried out on her!”  
“Miss Smith I advise you to calm down and take a moment to compose yourself.” Warned Rico in a low voice. "While this is not a legal proceeding in a courtroom, I can and will end this session if I deem in necessary."  
“Sorry.” Muttered the bespectacled brunette, fighting back another outburst as her ex husband flashed her a sly grin.  
“Calm down, you’re going to play right into his hands!” Whispered Moblit. “Just let me do the talking okay?”  
Hanji nodded, inhaling and holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly.  
“Mr Smith, what evidence do you have that would lead you to believe that this child is not yours?”  
“When Miss Smith and I were married, we tried for a long time to conceive without success.” Erwin looked towards her and held her gaze. “We underwent many sessions of IVF before she eventually fell pregnant, however it was a huge strain on our marriage and I believe she may have become pregnant from an affair since we weren’t particularly...intimate at the time.”  
Hanji gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, listening to Erwin rake over the past in such a cold and calculating way felt like a knife being plunged into her heart.   
Of course he raised concerns of an "affair" when he wasn't getting what he wanted, given the enormous mental and physical toll the IVF treatment had taken on her body, was it any wonder she hadn't wanted to be intimate with him on a regular basis.  
It made her blood boil to think of all of the times he had comforted her while she cried in his arms and profusely apologized for her “defectiveness as a woman” and inability to bear him a child, yet now he acted as if she had lied about the whole thing?  
He had been there for every doctor’s appointment where they poked and prodded her, took endless amounts of blood samples and performed more tests than she cared to remember and now he was calling her a liar?  
“Do you have proof of this supposed infidelity?” Questioned Rico.  
“No I do not, however I am asking for the DNA test for my own piece of mind.”  
Rico nodded thoughtfully and turned her attention to Hanji, lowering her head and staring at her over the top of her glasses.  
“How do you answer these allegations Miss Smith? Is there any legitimate reason for Mr Smith to believe that your daughter is not his?”  
Hanji defiantly raised her head, if Erwin wanted to play dirty then so be it.  
She had more than enough evidence to throw at him and she was going to make certain he didn’t get what he wanted.  
  
“Lunch time!” Called Farlan, walking back into the building carrying a large brown paper bag and four plastic cups in a cardboard holder.  
“Oh boy, I’m starving!” Said Isabel, rapidly dropping her cleaning cloth into the bucket near the door and making her way over to him.  
“Oi, did you get those windows cleaned?” Questioned Levi, re-entering the main area from the designated stock room and removing the cloth that was covering the lower half of his face.  
“All done!” Said f/n enthusiastically, watching silently while Levi came over and inspected her work. “How did I do?”  
“Huh, not bad Brat.” He mused. “You clean better than your mother!”  
A swift slap was delivered to his left leg, followed by a narrowed eyed glare.  
“My mummy cleans up fine!” She snorted, raising a giggle from Isabel.  
“Tch, I’ve known your mother since before you were even thought about, she is not the cleanest of people!”  
“By the way, where are we sitting?” Quizzed Farlan, looking around at the empty floor space.  
“Use a couple of those storage boxes.” Said Levi evenly, removing the cloth from his head and running a hand back through his hair.  
"I'll help!" Smiled f/n, dropping her cloth into the bucket and rushing over the pile of storage boxes Levi had mentioned.  
"Oi, be careful, some of those are heavy!"  
"I'll give her a hand." Chuckled Farlan, handing everything to Isabel and walking over to where f/n was now stood studying the boxes, wondering which one to try and move first.  
"She's a great kid!" Giggled Isabel, moving to stand next to Levi. "I can definitely see a lot of Hanji in her."  
"She's not bad." Shrugged the raven haired male. "It's still early days yet."  
"Well she likes the fact that you play video games with her when you visit."  
Raising an eyebrow, he regarded the young redhead suspiciously when she smiled cheekily at him.   
"Seriously, she said she's enjoying teaching you how to play Mario Kart...even if you're really bad at it and she beats you nearly every time!"  
"Why that cheeky little..."  
"Okay, we got seating sorted!" Proclaimed Farlan as he pushed two of the heavy storage crates towards them, f/n following a few seconds later with a much lighter one. "These are the sturdiest ones we can find, so one of us will have to share with the little one."  
"I'll share with her!" Volunteered Isabel, raising her free hand.  
Choosing not to say another word, Levi brushed off the nearest storage crate and took a seat.   
"Alright then." Said Farlan, sitting down next to Levi. "Let's get comfortable and eat, by the way, how much more do we have to do this afternoon?"  
“I’ve found an apartment upstairs, that needs cleaning.” Said Levi evenly as Isabel handed him his lunch. “We’ll use it as a staff room, it just needs a few amenities up there to make it more comfortable.”  
“Wait, you didn’t know about that when you viewed the place?” Frowned Isabel, passing Farlan his food. "Shouldn't that have been something they mentioned during the viewing?"  
“No they didn't, probably just an oversight. I called the estate agent about it and according to the deeds, it comes with the building. Once we’re done here take f/n upstairs and get started on cleaning it, I'll look into getting it refurbished at a later date; It's not a priority right now.”  
“Sounds good to me." Agreed Isabel, passing f/n her lunch and patting her lap, inviting her to sit down. "We’ve been having a fun girly chat haven’t we f/n?”  
The four year old girl nodded and giggled, eagerly climbing up onto her and getting comfortable.  
Despite only knowing Isabel for a couple of hours, she could already tell that she was a good person; She was kind and funny,  
it was safe to say she reminded her a lot of her mother.  
“Yeah, we’ve been talking about you two!”  
Farlan raised and eyebrow when she pointed to him and Levi, noticing the worried look on his girlfriend’s face at her words.  
“Oh really?” He asked, reaching for his coffee cup. “Nothing bad I hope.”  
“Isabel says that you like to sing in the shower, but you sound like an out of tune guitar!”  
Farlan coughed violently, trying not to choke on his drink.  
“I never said that!” Squeaked Isabel, a hot blush suddenly rising on her pale cheeks.  
“Yeah you did!” Giggled f/n. “You said when he sings it causes a thunderstorm!”  
Levi rolled his eyes and checked his mobile phone, wondering if he had any messages from Hanji yet about how the mediation session was going.   
Frowning when no new notification showed up to indicate a message had been received, he put the device back into his pocket and continued to eat.  
“You also said that Levi is scared of dirt, that's why he's such a clean freak!” Continued f/n, not realizing that she was getting Isabel into a whole heap of trouble. "You even told me he likes to sleep with a bucket of cleaning stuff under his bed!"  
The usually happy redhead laughed nervously and tried flashing the two men a small smile as they both glared at her.  
“Heh...heh...heh...kids say the funniest things don’t they?”  
  
Moblit handed over his notes to Rico for her to inspect them.  
“As you can see from these papers.” He began. “My client’s medical records clearly show that she is unfortunately incapable of conceiving a child without scientific intervention. As such, there is no reasonable grounds for Mr Smith to believe that f/n isn't his child, regardless of whether Miss Smith had an affair or not.”  
Hanji watched with barely concealed anger as Rico’s pale eyes scanned over the files she had just been handed, this was completely humiliating.  
“I also have here evidence of several e-mails Mr Smith sent to my client regarding their daughter.”  
“Let me see them.” Nodded Rico firmly, handing him back the papers she had just been studying.  
Glancing out of the corner of her eye at her ex husband, Hanji couldn’t help but notice the way his jaw twitched...why was that?  
Fear? Anxiety? Anger?  
Erwin was always such a difficult man to read, even though she had been with him for ten years she always had trouble trying to get a handle on what he was thinking.  
Rico’s head snapped around to regard the tall blonde male, clearly something had caught her attention and she was far from happy about it.  
“Mr Smith, please look at this.” She slid a piece of paper across the table towards him. “Can you confirm this is your email address?”  
The bushy browed male leaned over and scrutinized the document, his icy blue eyes widening marginally.  
“Yes, it is.” He replied lowly.  
“So you do not deny sending this message?”  
“My account may have been hacked.”  
“You lying bastard!” Muttered Hanji, visibly shaking her head.  
“Mr Berner, I wish to hear this voice recording you claim to have of Mr Smith speaking to his ex wife.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
Moblit took out a USB stick and plugged it into his laptop, starting the recording.  
  
 ** _“Erwin…It’s Hanji.”_  
** _ **“What do you want?”**  
_  
Rico thoughtfully pursed her lips and looked at the laptop over the top of her glasses.  
 _  
 **“I’ve thought about what you said earlier...and I refuse!”**_ **  
 _“I see, well I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t want it to come to this Hanji, but it seems you have left me no choice. I meant what I said earlier, I want you and your daughter out of my life.”_  
 _“She’s your daughter too you heartless bastard! How can you do this to her?”  
_  
** Fighting back tears Hanji kept her eyes locked with Erwin’s, noticing how his stoic expression suddenly changed to one of concern.  
 _  
 **“I’m moving on with my life, I suggest you do the same. Now I’m going to ask one more time, remove my name from f/n’s birth certificate. I don’t want to have to see either of you again.”**_ **  
 _“Oh not to worry, you’ll never see either of us again. However nothing will ever change the fact that you are f/n’s father.”_**  
  
By now even Erwin’s solicitor was starting to look worried, was the game finally up?  
 _  
 **“You forget I have friends in high places Hanji. I have contacts who can quite easily provide me with a DNA test result that will prove that I am not the father of your child.”**_ **  
 _“F/n isn’t some mistake that you can just sweep under the carpet! You’re seriously telling me you’re prepared to break the law to achieve your own selfish ends?”_  
 _“As I said, I have have friends in high places. Goodbye Hanji.”_**  
  
Rico leaned back in her seat and clicked her tongue, her harsh gaze remaining focused on Moblit’s laptop.  
“Do you deny that the man speaking on the recording was you Mr Smith?”  
“Say nothing.” Whispered his solicitor hurriedly.  
Hanji shifted her posture and folded her arms across her chest, sitting proudly in her seat she now flashed Erwin the same sly grin he had afforded her earlier.  
“Mr Smith, answer my question!”  
“That recording is a fake.”  
“Why do you assume that?”  
“She came to my office at work and told me she was willing to stoop as low as needed to make sure she could prove I was her child’s father. When I said I would not give in to her scheming she and her boyfriend made that recording, I’m sure of it.”  
“You have evidence of this?”  
Erwin immediately fell silent, his lies were quickly unraveling right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.  
An awkward silence descended over the room, the atmosphere was so tense even the bluntest of knives could’ve cut through it.  
“I see no need for this mediation session to continue.” Said Rico firmly, standing from her seat. “This has clearly been a waste of not only your time, but Miss Smith's, your solicitors and mine. It's clear to me by your current expression that you were merely playing games with your ex wife in an attempt to humiliate her. Therefore, I would suggest the two of you attend a family court if you still wish to pursue the matter of disputing the child's paternity.”  
Hanji’s hands flew up to her face, her breath escaping her breath in harsh ragged pants.  
“It’s okay Miss Smith.” Said Moblit comfortingly, cautiously raising a hand and rubbing her shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to, none of the mediator's recommendations are legally binding."  
"However..." Continued Rico, her voice taking on a much darker tone as she narrowed her eyes at Erwin. "I'd strongly recommend caution if you choose this route Mr Smith, especially since your ex wife has evidence suggesting you would be willing to commit fraud in order to gain a desirable result."  
Hanji couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her parted lips as she slumped forward and buried her head in her hands.  
Icy blue eyes widening marginally, it was clear the mediator's words had struck a nerve with Erwin and despite him seeming calm and collected, it was all to obvious to his solicitor that he was struggling to keep his composure.  
"I will finish by reminding you that these mediation sessions are supposed to be in the best interest of the child or children involved in any dispute between parents." Said Rico firmly, turning her attention to Hanji. "It is my belief that it would be best for your daughter to no longer have a relationship with Mr Smith, regardless of what result a DNA test would show."  
“Yes, I agree...but she was so heartbroken over him abandoning her...” She choked, uncovering her face and staring angrily at Erwin for a moment before standing up. “I needed to try and get him to understand the pain he caused her when he walked out on her and chose his whore of a wife over his own child!"  
"Miss Smith, please compose yourself." Warned Rico, casting a quick glance over at Erwin, who was once again glaring angrily at his ex wife. "I understand this is a delicate subject, but I must request that you keep things civil."  
"I'm sorry." Muttered Hanji, drawing a deep breath before speaking again. "There is still the matter of him having legal rights over her since his name is still on her birth certificate.”  
"A custody or residency order can be applied for through us." Replied Rico calmly, pushing her glasses further up her nose with her index finger. "While we can deal with all of the legal proceedings regarding that, I should warn you that a DNA test may still be on the table as you cannot legally remove Mr Smith's name unless the child isn't biologically his."  
"I see. Well, thank you...may I leave now?"  
“Yes you are free to go. If you wish to discuss applying for a custody or residency order, you will need to make a new appointment...your attendance will also be required Mr Smith."  
Swallowing hard, Erwin's solicitor nervously looked towards the blonde male, opening his mouth to speak and finding himself cut off when he raised a hand.  
"There's no need for that." He muttered lowly. "Since I am no longer a part of the child's life, I would prefer to cut all contact with my ex wife...if she will afford me the same courtesy."  
"Oh, it would be my pleasure!" Hanji stood from her seat and smiled at Moblit, sparing Erwin and his solicitor a fleeting glance before once again thanking Rico for her time and exiting the room.  
Huffing and starting to gather up his paperwork, Erwin's solicitor mumbled a feeble apology to his client and prepared to leave.   
With his determined mission to make Hanji submit to his will now in tatters, Erwin Smith lowered his head and closed his eyes as he was reluctantly forced to concede defeat.  
  
“Thank you so much Moblit!” Smiled Hanji, suddenly grabbing the nervous male and hugging him tightly as he exited the mediation room.  
“Oh, I...erm...it was nothing...really!” He stuttered, his hazel eyes darting left and right as people passing by spared them a brief confused glance. “There’s just the matter of settling the legal fees now.”  
“Yes, yes of course.” Replied the bespectacled brunette, releasing him. “Just give me a moment to call my boyfriend and ask him to come pick me up and we can discuss it.”  
Moblit nodded and straightened his suit, however his attention was soon caught by a tall dark haired woman in a smart dark green dress carrying a baby striding towards them.  
Distracted from searching for Levi's number by the sound of heels clicking off the polished wooden floor of the corridor, Hanji couldn't help but allow a sly smile to spread across her lips as she recognized the approaching figure.  
“Well Hello Marie!" She greeted enthusiastically. "Fancy seeing you here?”  
Marie Smith huffed and raised her head, staring down her nose at the other woman while tightly clutching her baby.  
“Oh, in case you’re wondering, Erwin won't be getting his little DNA test on f/n!”  
“You think you're so clever don't you?” Ignoring Hanji's gloating, Marie's eyes narrowed to slits, her red painted lips curling into a sneer. “You got Rose fired from her job, she’s going to lose everything because of you!”   
"I am that clever though, I was there when it happened!” Smiled the bespectacled brunette cockily, her ears pricking when she heard the sound of the mediation room door being opened again behind her. "She confessed to kidnapping my daughter right in front of my manager!"  
She knew she probably shouldn't, but the opportunity to get one over on Marie was just too good to ignore.  
"You know, now that I think about it...I can't help but find it a little too convenient that she knew to come to my house when I wasn't there, despite not knowing where I live."  
Jaw twitching, Marie continued to glare at her.  
"So of course I started thinking, who do I know who might have the means to give her my address?"  
"Are you accusing me of something Hanji?" Taking a menacing step forward, her voice dropping to a venomous whisper. "I'd choose your next words very carefully if I were you!"  
"Oh I'm accusing you alright!" Sneered the bespectacled brunette. "Considering Erwin accused me of coming to your house and sending f/n after him. He's smarter than you give him credit for Sweetie, it may have taken me a while to finally put all the pieces together, but I think we can both agree that kidnapping isn't Erwin's style."  
"Alright, fine." A rather nasty smile started to spread across Marie's painted lips. "I was the one who arranged to have your brat kidnapped! I gave Rose your address and told her to make sure she brought her to my house the moment Erwin and I arrived home from my post natal check up, knowing full well that Erwin would reject her and..."  
"You were the one responsible for that child showing up at my house?"  
Stepping out of the mediation room, Erwin immediately turned his full attention towards Marie and narrowed his icy blue eyes.   
“Erwin!" Gasped Marie hurrying over to him and trying to put a hand on his arm, however he immediately shrugged her off. "Sweetheart, I..."  
"Oops!" Giggled Hanji, turning around and watching with glee as Erwin confronted his wife.  
"I told you I was dealing with getting Hanji and her child out of the picture!" He growled lowly. "Do you realize the damage you've just done?"  
"I...I just saw how stressed you were over the whole matter and..."  
The blonde male was having none of it, rapidly brushing off his wife's second attempt at reaching out to him, he angrily strode off towards the buildings exit, leaving Marie to hastily adjust her hold on her daughter before giving chase.  
Wincing as she but her tongue in an effort to hold in her laughter, Hanji resumed searching her phone's contact list for Levi's number while internally congratulating herself on managing to get revenge on her cheating ex husband on behalf of her daughter.  
"That was for you f/n." She sighed wistfully. "Those two will never hurt you again, I promise."  
“Erm, Miss Smith?"  
"Hmm?"   
Turning around to face the source of the voice, she blinked rapidly upon realizing that Moblit had unwittingly just played witness to the drama that had unfolded mere moments ago.  
"Shall I email you an invoice detailing my fees?” He asked nervously, clearly shaken up by what he had just seen.   
"Oh, no sorry." She giggled, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. "Let's discuss it now if you have the time, I still need to wait for my boyfriend to come and pick me up."  
"Of course, I'll see if they have a spare room we can make use of."  
Waving the solicitor away, she bit her lower lip and dragged it back between her teeth as she finally found Levi's number and pressed the call button, bringing her phone up to her ear and waiting for him to answer.  
Moments later, she finally heard his voice and a second wave of happiness washed over her.  
“Levi? It's me...yeah, I'm fine...well, better than fine I'm great! I'll tell you all about it when I see you though, I still have a few things to discuss with Moblit...Oh Levi, it's gone so much better than I could've hoped for!"  
She practically squealed the last words, almost feeling the need to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Are you picking me up or shall I get a lift into the city? Okay sure, I’ll see you soon then.”  
Ending the call, she sighed before turning her attention to her phone again and selecting another number from her contact list.  
Frowning and glancing towards the buildings exit as she waited for the call to connect, she muttered a minor profanity when it went to voicemail instead.   
"Hey, it's me." She said evenly. "Give me a call back when you get this please, it's pretty important."


	21. Moving on

Half term seemed to be over in the blink of an eye and Hanji once again found herself back doing the hectic school run routine twice a day.  
Sighing and checking her watch, she looked over towards the school building as a teacher emerged from the main entrance and made their way across the playground to open the gates, letting the waiting parents in to collect their offspring.  
Checking her phone she smiled at the text she had just received from Levi letting her know that he would soon be finishing his last shift at the wine bar before striking out on his own and opening his tea shop.  
It had only taken then workmen ten days to put in all the fixtures and fittings and perform all the safety checks necessary for all new businesses; All that was left now was a quick test run of the new equipment to make sure it was all in working order before it finally opened tomorrow morning.  
Having nothing else to do, she'd offered to go over and help him give everything a quick test run after picking f/n up from school.  
Furthermore, with Levi's car still stuck at the garage getting its MOT done, she had arranged to meet him at work after picking up her daughter.  
Continuing to scroll through her emails, Hanji frowned as her thoughts turned towards the events of the previous week.  
After being relentlessly hounded by Erwin for nearly two months after refusing to give into his demands to cut their daughter out of his life so he could concentrate on his new family, Hanji hadn't been too shocked when she discovered that Marie was just as bad as her ex husband when it came to using illegal methods to get what they wanted.  
Despite the worry of Child Services possibly wanting to do a welfare check on her daughter if Hanji went to the police again in the hopes of them actually taking action over the kidnapping of her child, she decided to push ahead and do just that after a long and somewhat heated discussion with her best friend Nanaba and husband Mike.  
Acting on their advice that they could have a solid case again Erwin, Marie and Rose, Hanji contacted the police again to inform them of the crime that had been committed against her and prepared herself for what should've been a thorough investigation.  
Unfortunately, things did not play out as expected.  
While she was relieved that Child Services had decided a welfare check wasn't necessary, they had expressed concerns that f/n was far too young to be interviewed by the police and had conducted their own recorded statement instead with her mother observing the procedure from another room.   
However, after taking statements from Hanji's manager about Rose confessing to her crime and the officers leading the investigation trying to seek her out for questioning, all evidence that had been acquired mysteriously “vanished”; Leading to the case being dismissed.  
It angered the bespectacled brunette that Erwin had managed to get away with his crimes, especially after the stress f/n suffered from being questioned by Child Services; It had taken a great deal of pampering to calm her down afterwards, but she eventually got over what had happened, much to her mother's relief.  
There was some good news to be had though; Neither Erwin or Marie had dared to contact her and she even heard that Rose had left the city to go back to her family in Ermich.   
Although she still had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this wasn't the end of the matter, Hanji was cautiously optimistic that everything else in her life was going well.  
Levi was continuing to bond with f/n and had now firmly established himself in the little girl’s affections, even earning the privilege of having Eren and Armin start being more civil around him too.  
In fact her relationship with Levi was going so well since he was now getting along with her daughter, she was starting to give more consideration to her future with the raven haired male...  
“Mummy!”  
Jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice calling her name, followed by loud running feet hitting the concrete ground and getting closer by the second, Hanji blinked rapidly before looking up from her phone.  
“Hey Sweetie!” She smiled, squatting down and embracing f/n when she jumped into her arms. “Have you had a good day?”  
“Yep, we finally finished building our hot air balloons!” Giggled f/n, enthusiastically thrusting a brightly coloured paper mache object at her. "Do you like it?"  
“Oh wow, that looks great!” Gasped Hanji, carefully taking it from her so it wouldn’t break. “We’ll hang this up in your room when we get home okay?”  
“Will Levi be coming over today? I want to show it to him.”  
“We’re due to go and pick him up from work now, how about we see what he’s doing when we’ve been to the tea shop?”  
“Okay.”  
“Come on then.”  
Gently taking her daughter’s hand and sending a text letting Levi know they were on their way to meet him, she smiled softly as she led her back to the car so they could head into the city center.  
  
Restocking the optics and placing the now empty bottles he had taken down in the bin behind the bar, Levi looked around at the empty space that was soon to become his former workplace.  
Throwing the white service cloth over his left shoulder, he furrowed his brows and folded his arms.   
It had been a fairly uneventful shift, apart from a couple of lunchtime meetings; However this was perfectly normal for a weekday.   
“All quiet on the battlefront I see.” Said a weathered voice behind him. "I take it there's barely been anyone so far this afternoon?"  
“Yeah, it’s been quiet all day."  
Pyxis nodded and stroked his thick grey mustache.  
“Well, at least it’s going to be a nice quiet evening while I train up your replacement.”  
Levi didn’t answer, his steely eyes narrowing slightly as he looked towards the clock behind the bar.   
His shift ended in fifteen minutes, then it was straight off to the tea shop to make sure everything was ready for him finally opening it tomorrow morning.  
He wasn’t usually one to display any signs of fear, or any other emotion for that matter, but he was certainly feeling slightly tense with the anticipation of embarking on this little venture.  
It was something he had wanted to do for years, but part of him was still struggling to accept the fact that his plans were now becoming a reality.  
Farlan had already finished his final shift and was currently at the tea shop with Isabel, giving the place a quick once over while they waited for his arrival.  
“I’ll go clean down that table” Said Levi evenly, pulling the service cloth from his shoulder and looking towards the seating area when the customers who had been occupying a booth in the far right corner stood up to leave.  
As Levi was making his way over to the now unoccupied area, the door opened and a certain bespectacled brunette walked in and sneaked up behind him, covering his eyes and making him tense up at the sudden loss of his sight.  
“Guess who?”  
“Damnit Four Eyes, don’t do that!” He growled, pulling her hands away and turning to face her. “I’m still working!”  
Hanji shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at him, however Levi’s attention quickly turned to the person standing next to her.  
“Hi Levi!” Smiled f/n cheekily.  
“Brat.” He greeted, ruffling her hair before picking up the empty glasses.  
“You can leave once you’re done over there.” Called Pyxis, a small grin crossing his wrinkled face at the sight of his interactions with f/n.  
Levi nodded and turned to Hanji.  
“I won’t be long.”  
“Not to worry, take your time.” She smiled, placing her hands on f/n’s shoulders to stop her from running off and turning to face Pyxis. “Thanks for letting me bring this little madam in here with me for five minutes.”  
“Not a problem my dear.” Nodded the old man. “So you’re Hanji? I’ve not heard much about you, but I will say that if I were thirty years younger I’d be tempted to have a crack at you myself!”  
Hanji giggled and looked away, trying to fight back the furious blush that was spreading across her cheeks.  
“So I take it this is your daughter?” He continued, leaning over the bar and staring at f/n.  
Normally Pixis wouldn’t allow anyone under the age of eighteen into his establishment, however with Hanji only being there for a few minutes while she picked Levi up, he had decided to make an exception.  
Furrowing her brows worriedly, the little girl pressed herself further into her mother’s body.  
Even though her mother was there and holding on to her, the young girl still chose to exercise caution; Which in Hanji's mind, wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
In the long run it meant she would be more aware of people she didn’t know approaching her and trying to befriend her, she did feel slightly less worried than she would if neither her mother or Levi had been around, but she still wouldn’t let her guard down.  
“Levi mentioned you would be bringing her with you.” Said the old man, keeping his attention focused on f/n. “I actually have a granddaughter around her age.”  
"Oh?" Questioned Hanji politely and tightened her grip on her daughter’s shoulders, smiling sweetly when she looked up at her. "Does she go to Trost Primary? I may know her mother."  
"I doubt that very much my dear, my son and his wife live in Karanese." Smiled Pixis. "My wife is currently there with them, I'll be joining her at the weekend. Until then, I'm stuck here with nothing special to look at."  
“Mummy, who is he?” Asked f/n curiously.  
“Soon to be Levi’s ex boss.” She replied, looking back to Pixis and flashing him a cheeky grin. “Probably for the best, since he seems quite keen on flirting with me!”  
Pixis chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender, Levi had warned Hanji that the old man was a bit eccentric and liked to try and crack jokes with many of his customers.   
She knew full well that he was just being friendly and making conversation, but there was no harm in humoring him.  
“What’s flirting?”  
“Oh...well...um…”  
“I’m finished.” Said Levi, suddenly reappearing from the back room.  
Hanji blinked rapidly, secretly relieved she didn’t have to explain the art of seduction to her inquisitive daughter until…  
“Levi, what’s flirting?”  
The raven haired male froze and furrowed his brows, confused at the way f/n had turned her question onto him rather than her mother.  
Pixis shook his head and chuckled, while poor Hanji could do nothing but stand there with a mortified look creeping across her features.  
“Mummy said that he was flirting with her.” Said f/n innocently, pointing to Pyxis.  
“Quite the little mischief maker isn’t she?” Mused the old man, standing up straight and folding his arms. “Definitely reminds me of my granddaughter."  
“Tch, hey Four Eyes, are you ready to go or what?”  
“Y-yeah, sorry Shorty.” She stammered nervously, shaking herself out of her current surprised state and tapping f/n’s shoulders. “Come on you, say goodbye to Mr Pixis and then we’ll go meet Farlan and Isabel.”  
“Bye Mr Pixis.” Said f/n compliantly as her mother led her out of the wine bar.  
“Goodbye. Oh and Ackerman, good luck with your new venture. I’ll be sure to drop by and check out the competition some time.”  
Watching Levi leave, he chuckled and looked around the now empty seating area.  
Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulled out a silver hip flask and unscrewed the lid.   
Raising it to his lips, he had a quick sip and looked towards the door as a fresh faced young male walked in and approached the bar.  
"Good Afternoon Mr Pixis." He said evenly, sounding rather confident. "I hope I'm not to early."  
"Ah yes, Gustav wasn't it?" Asked the old man, taking another sip from his flask. "I'm quite good at remembering faces."  
Gustav nodded and furrowed his brows, choosing to remain silent until spoken to again.  
"No rest for the wicked!” Pixis mused, replacing the lid and putting the flask back into his pocket. "Come with me young man, let's get you all set up."  
  
“For crying out loud Isabel, leave it alone!”  
“I can read the instructions you know!”  
“Just wait until Levi gets here!”  
Isabel huffed and threw down the thick instruction manual, shooting her boyfriend a death glare.  
“I know what I’m doing!”  
Farlan rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
They’d been having trouble getting to grips with the new coffee machine for the past hour, of course instead of waiting for Levi to arrive and check it over, Isabel had decided that she would try and solve the conundrum of why it had decided not to work for herself.  
However Farlan was skeptical of her knowledge regarding the device and unsuccessfully tried to convince her to wait, resulting in the pout she was currently directing at him.  
A few minutes later the door opened, catching his attention and causing a relieved smirk to grace his lips.  
“Finally!” He remarked, making his way around the counter and approaching Levi, Hanji and f/n. “Can you tell Isabel to stop fiddling with the coffee machine before she destroys it!”  
“I’m not going to break it!” Snapped the young redhead angrily, snatching up the instruction manual again and starting to flick through the pages. "I was here when the guy installed and tested it!"  
“So you're all set up ready to open tomorrow?” Quizzed Hanji, looking around at the now fully furnished tea shop. "The place looks great!"  
In front of the window area were four comfy looking brown leather sofas, between which were two low varnished mahogany tables. The walls were adorned with a menu of the various types of teas on offer along with a simple price list, other hangings showed pictures of tea leaves sorted by name, rarity and place of origin. The concrete floor was now covered by a layer of highly polished oak floor boards, upon which were placed several evenly spaced tables with four high back leather chairs.  
Over towards the other end of the building a sturdy pine counter now stood, topped with a black marble surface. Placed upon it was the till, a small menu board and several glass dome covers, which would no doubt be where Isabel planned to serve cakes from.  
Despite Levi complaining that Isabel couldn’t cook a meal to save her life, she was an impressive baker and had managed to convince him that nothing went better with tea than fresh homemade cakes and scones.  
“Well, we were.” Mused Farlan. “Then Isabel decided to try out the coffee machine and we found out that it can’t have been set up properly.”  
“Tch, if you’ve broken it…” Began Levi, moving away from f/n and Hanji to make his way around the counter.  
“Is Isabel in trouble Mummy?” Asked f/n, craning her neck to look back at her mother with wide curious e/c eyes.  
“Well if she is, at least it isn’t your fault for tattling!” Giggled the bespectacled brunette.  
“Oh yeah, what have you done this time?” Smirked Farlan, leaning back on the counter.   
His icy blue eyes narrowed as he fixed an intent stare on the little girl, ignoring Levi muttering something inaudible at Isabel before taking the instruction manual from her.  
“I haven’t done anything!”  
“Hmm, why do I not believe you?”  
F/n pouted and folded her arms.  
“Ah, so this is the infamous death glare you used to reserve for Levi? Very scary!” He mocked. "Please don't dump a bucket of cold water over me!"  
“Hey, lemme see!” Gasped Isabel, rushing to the counter to see what was happening, her dark green eyes widening upon seeing f/n.   
“Wow, that's pretty scary. I would not want to mess with you!”  
F/n’s pout instantly melted into grin, followed by a cheeky giggle. However a confused frown spread across her features when Hanji left her side and made her way over to Levi, who was currently cursing and flicking through the pages of the instruction manual.  
"Come here Shorty!” She giggled, plucking it from his grasp and pushing her glasses further up her nose. “Let me have a go.”  
“Why isn’t it working?” Asked f/n, walking around the counter and halting at the gate leading behind it.  
“No clue kid.” Replied Farlan.  
Reaching down, he picked her up and sat her down next to the till so she could get a better view of what was going on.  
“So, did you have fun at school?” Smiled Isabel, leaning back next to her. "I bet you get to do loads of interesting stuff since you're so young don't you?"  
“Yeah, we’ve been making hot air balloons!”  
“Nice, you made something that Farlan can relate to then?” Snickered Isabel. "He's always full of hot air!”  
F/n giggled and looked over at him, her amusement growing as he raised an annoyed eyebrow at his girlfriend.  
“Aha! There we go!”  
All eyes turned towards Hanji and the coffee machine as it suddenly hummed to life.  
“Nothing to it!” She smiled proudly. “Isabel just forgot to press the button to let it know that the water tank was full.”  
“Told you I didn’t break it!”  
“Silly Isabel!” Laughed f/n, playfully shoving her shoulder. “Levi should give Mummy your job!”  
“No more sweets for you!”  
Farlan smirked and shook his head, however it was impossible to miss the thoughtful frown now forming on Levi's face...  
For the past week, he had been subjected to Hanji moaning about how bored she was at home.  
While this had its advantages regarding not needing a babysitter for f/n, she was bored of technically being classed as a stay at home mother.   
However she had been very vocal in her concerns that the idea of actually going back to her place of work also filled her with a sense of dread; The fact that she would still be gossiped about and more than likely receive scornful looks from Rose’s friends regarding the termination of her employment also played a large part in things.  
Maybe f/n’s remark towards Isabel held some merit, plus if Hanji was considering looking for another job, like he strongly suspected she was, he didn’t see what the problem would be in offering her employment.  
“I think the brat’s on to something.”  
All eyes turned towards the raven haired male, yet no one dared to speak.  
“Come on Four Eyes, all you’ve done for the past week is moan that you’re bored of being at home constantly." He continued, deciding to press ahead with his reasoning while everyone was quiet. "If it bothers you that much, why don’t you just get another job?”  
Hanji blinked rapidly, stumbling over her words before finally replying.  
“Are...are you seriously offering me a job?”  
“Tch, you got this shitty coffee machine to work didn’t you?”  
“Bad Levi, no swearing!” Piped up a small voice from the counter, earning a giggle from Isabel.  
“Yeah Bro, watch your language! There's little people around!"   
Hanji giggled shyly and looked into her boyfriend’s cold grey eyes.  
“You’re serious about this...aren't you?"  
“Do I look like I’m joking?”  
Hanji was rendered speechless, quite a rare occurrence for her usual motormouth persona...  
“Wait, are you sure about this?" She questioned a few seconds later when she found her voice. "You’ve only just set up this business, you have Isabel and Farlan already helping you run the place. Do you think having four of us working here when we don't know if it will take off is a good idea?"  
“Actually Hanji I agree with Levi.” Mused Farlan, folding his arms. “Isabel will mainly be baking, so that just leaves me and Levi out front...and to be fair, his customer service skills are questionable at best.”  
“Well...I…”  
“Oh, come on Hanji!” Smiled Isabel, her attention soon turning towards f/n. “Plus if you get called in on a day off, you can just bring f/n with you and she can stay in the office out of the way.”  
“Or there’s the apartment upstairs." Mused Farlan. "It might only have the kitchen and dining area functional at the moment, but I’m sure we can sort something out."  
“I can schedule your hours around the times when the brat is at school if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
Hanji hummed thoughtfully and pursed her lips.   
There was no denying that it would be nice to have a job where she didn’t need to worry about suddenly being called up to come into work and spend who knew how long finding a babysitter.  
“Hmm, what do you think f/n?” She asked, turning her puppy brown eyed gaze towards her daughter. "Should I?"  
“I want you to work here." Smiled the little girl with an enthusiastic nod, causing her mother to giggle. "Then I can see more of Levi, Isabel and Farlan.”   
“I’d need to work my notice at my current job first.”  
“That’s fine.” Replied Levi. “It will give us time to get used to things and establish a routine.”  
“Okay, I’ll do it!” She smiled. “I’ll talk to my manager first thing and hand in my resignation.”  
“Yay! This is great, I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Screeched Isabel, her dark green eyes sparkling with excitement. "This is going to be awesome!"  
“Whoa, slow down Sweetie, I still have to work my notice first!” Laughed Hanji. “Although I’m sure after I’ve been and spoken to my manager I can come in for a couple of hours and start getting a feel for the place.”  
“Fine by me.” Shrugged Levi, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his phone when it started vibrating. A low growl sounded in the pit of his throat after reading the text message he had just received. “Tch, great.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“That was the mechanic dealing with my car’s MOT, the idiot double booked and it won’t be ready until tomorrow morning.”  
“No worries, I’ll give you a lift.” Offered Farlan, a sly grin crossing his lips a split second later. “Unless you’re planning on keeping Hanji’s bed warm tonight.”  
Seeing this as a the perfect opportunity to discuss the current state of their relationship, Hanji decided to to take a gamble.  
“Actually Shorty, I have something I wanted to ask you..."  
“Hmm?” Levi raised a questioning eyebrow and folded his arms.  
“Well, I know we’ve only been together for six months...but things have been going so well recently and I was wondering…” Drawing a deep breath she babbled out the last words in an incoherent noise that resembled someone gargling. “Willyoumoveinwithme?”  
Farlan, Isabel and f/n all stared at her worriedly.   
"Sorry, that didn't come out how I planned." She panted, allowing herself a nervous giggle. "That wasn't how I planned it at all!"  
“Tch, what the hell is wrong with you Four Eyes?”  
Taking a moment to regain her composure, Hanji gathered her thoughts and tried again.  
“Levi, everything that’s happened recently...I couldn’t have gotten through it without you, you’ve really been there for me and I know it might be pushing it but…”  
“You want me to move in with you?” He asked bluntly. "Is that what you're trying to say?"  
“Yes, I mean I understand if you don’t want to. It is a bit quick, but f/n loves having you around and you spend more time at mine than you do at home since the two of you started getting along…What do you think f/n, would you like Levi to come and live with us?”  
“Yeah, then we can play Mario Kart together every day!” Smiled f/n, her e/c eyes widening at the prospect of having a permanent playmate. "Please come live with us Levi!"  
"See, even little madam thinks it would be a great idea and I..."  
“Tch, calm down you’re babbling again.”  
“Sorry…” The bespectacled brunette blushed nervously and started fiddling with the tassel on her hoodie. “So, what do you think?”  
Levi stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to f/n, fixing her with an intense stare and then looking back to Hanji.  
“You know, I don't want to put pressure on you...but she does have a point Levi.” Interjected Farlan. “This last couple of weeks, you’ve barely been back to the apartment at all.”  
“You just want rid of me so you can have Isabel over without warning me first!”  
“That’s not true!” Snapped Isabel. “Besides, you and Hanji are rock solid. You guys should totally move in together!”  
Rolling his eyes Levi remained silent, contemplating this little proposal.  
They weren’t wrong in the fact that he had been practically living with Hanji since the whole messy business with Rose kidnapping f/n, he really only went back to the apartment to pick up his mail and get fresh clothes...maybe they were onto something? Maybe moving in with her wouldn’t be such a bad idea, it surely couldn't hurt to give it a try.  
“Alright.”  
“What?”  
“Tch, are you deaf?” He snorted, walking up to his girlfriend and flicking her forehead. “I said alright...I’ll move in with you.”  
“Really?” Hanji’s voice hitched to a shriek, making him wince. "You mean it?"  
“I just said so didn’t I?”  
“Oh Shorty!”  
The raven haired male grunted when she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms tightly locking around his neck and her screams of joy muffling through his shoulder.  
“Oi, get off me! We need to finish up here and go back to the apartment so I can start packing my stuff, I know how impatient you are Four Eyes."  
“That can wait until tomorrow can’t it?” Questioned Isabel, her brows furrowing as she watched him pry the bespectacled brunette’s legs from his midriff and set her down on the floor.  
“I’ll get it over with after we’re done setting up for tomorrow," He shrugged. "It won't take long.”  
“Yeah that’s true.” Nodded Farlan. “You haven’t got much in the way of personal belongings, you could probably fit everything you own in the boot of Hanji’s car and still have space left over.”  
“So, is Levi coming to live with us?” Asked f/n, curiously cocking her head to one side.   
“Yes.” Smiled Hanji proudly, tightening her grip on his neck and pulling him closer so she could kiss him. “Yes he is.”  
  
Having finally managed to get the tea shop prepared for its opening day, Levi and the other made it out of the main city ahead of the evening rush hour.  
Returning to the apartment, Levi headed straight for his bedroom to start packing up the few belongings he owned.  
“I won’t be long.” He said bluntly, disappearing down the small hallway to where the bedrooms were located, leaving Farlan, Isabel, Hanji and f/n to wait in the living room.  
“Not a problem.” Smiled Hanji, sitting herself down on the sofa and pulling f/n into her lap.  
“So, what made you decide to ask Levi to move in with you?” Inquired Farlan, leaning on the wall near the window while Isabel plonked herself down on the sofa next to her.  
“Like I said, things have been going great at the moment and I feel that we’re ready...especially now madam here has taken a shine to him.” The bespectacled brunette giggled and hugged her daughter close, tightening her grip on her when she turned to face her. "  
“Well I think it’s great that you’re going to live together.” Beamed Isabel, now gaining the young girl's attention as she intently listened to the conversation. “You guys have known each other for years, so you know what to expect from him.”  
“Is that the only reason?”  
Hanji swallowed hard at Farlan’s questioning, forcing herself to keep smiling she gently brushed a lock of stray h/l h/c hair back behind her ear.  
“F/n...Sweetie, why don’t you go see if Levi needs any help?”  
“You’re going to have an adult chat aren’t you?” Frowned f/n turning to look at her mother again.  
“Not daft is she?” Mused the tall blonde, a look of amusement spreading across his features.  
“Go on, I’m sure Levi will appreciate the help, he’ll be in the first room on your left.”  
"Okay, I'm going."  
Placing a gentle kiss on her daughter’s cheek, Hanji waited for her to shuffle out of her lap and head towards the bedrooms.  
Once she was sure the little girl was gone, she turned back to Farlan.  
“Has that ex husband of yours been back in contact?”  
“No he hasn’t.” She replied firmly, biting her lower lip and dragging it back between her teeth before speaking again. “Do you remember how after the mediation session I decided to take action when Marie confessed to being the one who planned f/n's kidnapping?"  
"That's the new wife right?" Asked Isabel curiously, cocking her head to one side. "She sounds like a complete bitch! I can't believe someone who's supposed to be a mother themselves would dare to even contemplate kidnapping someone else's child!"  
"Well, the police have dismissed the case."  
“What? Why?”  
Sighing deeply, Hanji narrowed her puppy brown eyes; A strong tone of disgust lacing its way through her voice.  
“Just before they could contact her friend Rose and question her, all the evidence against her suddenly "disappeared" if you get my meaning..."  
“Yeah, I get it." Grunted Farlan distastefully. "I'm assuming this means the case got dismissed?"  
“Pretty much.”  
“So...what happens now?” Questioned Isabel worriedly. "This is awful, after everything you and f/n went through with Child Services..."  
"I don't know. Although I'm glad to say Erwin hasn’t been in touch since the mediation session, so hopefully he’s crawled back under his rock and is planning on staying there.”   
"Let's hope it stays that way." Said Farlan. "For his sake as much as yours, I'd dread to think what Levi will do to him if he dares show his face again."  
"I'll second that, especially if it means I can look forward to a brighter future for f/n. One I hope Levi is going to be a big part of if I'm being completely honest.”  
Allowing himself a small chuckle, Farlan raised a curious eyebrow at the bespectacled brunettes words.  
“After everything I've been through recently, I couldn't imagine him not being around for me.” A slight blush starting to rise on her cheeks, Hanji inhaled deeply before continuing. “I feel safe and comfortable when he's around, something I've been deprived of recently. Furthermore, f/n's really started looking up to him since she started getting to know him...and she needs a decent father figure in her life...”  
“Whoa, seriously?" Isabel giggled and shuffled closer to her. "You really think Big Bro fits the bill?"  
Giggling softly Hanji nodded and looked towards the door her daughter had left through to go and find the raven haired male.  
“Yeah, you know what...I think he does.”  
  
F/n stopped outside the first room on her left and raised her small fist, knocking softly on the door three times.  
“Levi?”  
A moment later the door opened and the raven haired male stared down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Mummy is having an adult chat with Isabel and Farlan, can I help you pack your stuff?”  
“I’m nearly done.” He replied evenly, however he stepped to the side and motioned for her to enter. “Sit down and wait a minute.”  
F/n nodded and did as she was told, curiously eyeing up the large military style rucksack that he had been filling with clothes.  
"Levi?"  
"What?"  
"Why does everyone keep telling me to leave the room when they want to talk?"  
Freezing in surprise at her question, Levi blinked rapidly before resuming clearing out the wardrobe.  
"There's some things that adults talk about that aren't suitable for children to hear."  
"Why?"  
"Tch, because that's just the way things are." He said firmly. "There's just some things adults don't want you to hear. Trust me, it's for your own good."  
Frowning deeply when she realized he wasn't going to give her the answer she wanted, she turned to look at the bedside table, noticing a single solitary framed photograph of a raven haired woman with soft grey eyes and a kind smile holding a child who couldn’t have been much older than she was now.  
The child also had raven hair and grey eyes, only theirs seemed a little harsher in their stare...  
“Levi, who’s that?”  
“Hmm?”  
Looking up from folding up a pair of jeans, he turned his attention to f/n, following her line of sight to the photograph.  
“That’s my mother.”  
“What's her name?”  
“Kuchel...Kuchel Ackerman.”  
F/n’s e/c eyes widened slightly, she vaguely remembered him saying she was no longer around, but not the reason why.  
“She’s very pretty.”  
The harshness of his steely eyes melted slightly as he continued to regard the photograph.  
It was the only one he had of her, but what made it even worse was she had became ill and died only a couple of short months after it was taken.  
“Is that you she’s holding?”  
“Yeah.”  
F/n giggled and looked back at him.  
“You look weird with long hair!”  
“Tch, cheeky brat.”  
A warm smile settled over the little girl’s features as she turned to glance at the photograph again.  
“You look like her.”  
Levi remained silent, however this wasn’t something he hadn’t heard before.   
A lot of people had commented on his resemblance to Kuchel throughout his life, especially those who had been associates of his uncle.   
Moving towards the bedside table, he carefully picked up the photograph and stared at it, his brows furrowing as long since buried memories of the short time he had with her started to resurface.  
Feeling slightly worried that she upset him, f/n swallowed hard and cautiously stood up, moving closer to the raven haired male and gently tugging on the hem of his t-shirt.  
"Levi...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."  
Raising an eyebrow and looking down at her, he snorted and brought a hand up to her head, gently ruffling her h/l h/c hair.  
"I'm fine." He said softly. "If you want to help, you can go grab my laptop from the desk."  
“Okay.”  
Carefully placing the photograph down on top of the pile of clothes in his rucksack, he zipped it closed and hoisted in onto his back.  
Shutting the now empty wardrobe doors, Levi turned back in time to see f/n pick up the leather case containing his laptop.  
Gripping the handle with both hands and holding it tightly, she looked up at him again and flashed him a cheeky smile.  
“Come on then.”  
Motioning for her to leave the room first and following a moment later, he paused to glance around one last time.   
Satisfied that he had everything, he exited the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Hearing footsteps on the hard carpet of the hallway linking the bedrooms and bathroom to the living room, Farlan, Isabel and Hanji looked up when two figures appeared in the doorway.  
Instantly running towards her mother, f/n carefully put the laptop down on the sofa next to her and moved to lean on her legs, her e/c eyes intently fixed on Levi.  
"That you all packed then?" Inquired Hanji, bringing a hand up to gently rub her daughter's back and smiling warmly at her boyfriend.  
Levi nodded and fished around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a key and placing it down on the coffee table.  
"So it's all official then?" Mused Farlan, eyeing up the object and pursing his lips. "You're moving out."  
Clearly not appreciating his best friend's dry sense of humor, Levi rolled his eyes and decided not to dignify his statement with an answer.  
“I’ll bring all your mail to the tea shop until your change of address gets dealt with, you know what some places are like for being slow on the uptake. Apart from that, I think everything else will be sorted relatively quickly.”  
“Alright then.”  
“Good luck Bro!” Smiled Isabel, rushing forward and hugging him, raising a grunt as she squeezed him rather hard.  
“Tch, calm down, I’m not going far.”  
"Will Isabel and Farlan be coming to our house too?" Asked f/n.  
"For visits, yes." Giggled Hanji. "They're not going to be living with us."  
"Will you play Mario Kart with me Isabel?"   
Releasing Levi, Isabel turned to face f/n.  
"You bet I will!" She nodded enthusiastically, moving to squat in front of the four year old. "You'll have to teach me how though."  
"I can do that!"  
"What about me?" Asked Farlan, starting to feel a little left out. "Am I allowed to play as well?"  
"Yeah, I'll teach you as well."  
"Great, I look forward to it."  
"You sure you still want to do this?" Asked Levi, raising an eyebrow at Hanji. "Now you've said yes to these two visiting, you'll find it hard to get rid of them!"  
"Oh, it's fine!" Laughed Hanji, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm sure it won't be that bad!"  
"We'll see if you're still saying that further down the line!" He muttered, ignoring the disapproving glare he received in reply.  
"So, are we all ready?" She asked, quickly changing the subject and standing up.  
“Yes Mummy.” Nodded f/n, once again reaching for Levi's laptop case.  
“Alright then” She giggled, taking it from her and looking lovingly at her boyfriend. “Let’s go home.”


	22. A word of warning

“F/n hurry up!” Called Hanji, standing at the bottom of the stairs and folding her arms. "You're going to be late!"  
“I can’t find my bag!” Complained the four year old.  
“Have you checked under the bed?”  
“Yes!”  
Hanji sighed and shook her head, this was the last thing she needed right now.  
She was going to be much busier than normal, what with needing to give Levi a lift into the city for the opening day of his tea shop, then having to go and see her manager to hand in her resignation; So the last thing she wanted or needed was a grilling from her daughter's teacher.  
She’d already sent an email to her manager stating her intentions to leave, but felt it only proper to go in and have a chat with her face to face as well; mainly because she had received a reply requesting a meeting to discuss her decision and make sure it was what she really wanted.  
After that, she would head over to the tea shop to join Levi, Isabel and Farlan for a couple of hours to try and learn a few skills needed for her new job before picking f/n up from school.  
Heading back into the kitchen she found Levi sat at the table; A cup of tea in one hand while his other skimmed over the mouse pad of his laptop, his brows furrowing slightly as he finished sending out emails to everyone who needed to know about his recent change of address.  
As of yesterday evening, he had officially moved in with his girlfriend...even if it was something he hadn’t been expecting to do just yet.  
However when she asked him out of the blue, he hadn’t really found an argument of why he couldn’t.   
He spent most of his free time with her anyway, so there couldn’t be any harm in giving it a try.  
“Everything okay?” Asked Hanji, moving behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, gently kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, just sent off the last change of address email and having a look at the tea shop website now Farlan's started setting it up.”  
“I’m proud of you Shorty.” She smiled, standing up straight and looking towards the kitchen door when she heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs.  
“Mummy, I still can’t find it!”  
“Where was the last place you had it?” Asked Levi, Hanji clearly wasn’t having any luck, so he figured he should lend a hand.  
“Not sure, I’ve looked everywhere.”  
“Tch, typical. You're as bad as Isabel for misplacing things!” Rolling his eyes, Levi stood up and gently tapped her upside the head, striding past her and exiting the kitchen to head into the living room. “Come on there has to be somewhere you haven’t looked.”  
He was no stranger to school run madness, he’d been through it enough times with Isabel when he and Farlan took her in.   
“I’ll go check my car.” Sighed Hanji, looking at the kitchen clock with disdain before picking up her car keys and making her way outside.  
F/n wandered over to her toy corner and started searching there, pulling out a few board games and searching around the area near the bookshelf while Levi looked behind the sofa and armchair.  
However their search proved futile and the school bag was still nowhere to be found.  
A few minutes later the front door opened and Hanji walked back in carrying two items, one being the missing school bag and the other a brightly coloured object.  
“It’s a good thing I decided to check the car isn’t it?” Inquired Hanji, raising her eyebrows and staring at her daughter over the top of her glasses.  
“My hot air balloon!” Gasped f/n, running over to her and reaching up to retrieve it from her mother’s grasp, only to have it pulled up beyond her reach.  
“We’ll hang this in your room tonight, go get your shoes on and wait in the car.”  
“Okay.”  
Tutting and rolling her eyes, Hanji smiled and watched as f/n did what was asked of her and made her way out to the car, climbing into the back seat and closing the door behind her.  
“She was so excited about showing this to you yesterday, bless her.” Giggled the bespectacled brunette, holding up the paper mache object. “Then I ended up stealing her thunder by asking you to move in with us, I feel a little guilty to be honest.”  
“Tch, it’s cute. Now are you ready or not? Farlan and Isabel will be waiting for me.”  
“Let me just put this somewhere safe.” She replied, heading into the kitchen and carefully placing her daughter’s creation down on the table.  
Returning to the hallway she smiled and gestured for her boyfriend to leave the house so they could get on with their day; The chances were that thanks to f/n not remembering where her school bag was, they would most likely be running late by now, no matter how much time they tried to make up.  
  
Having been given a spare key to the tea shop, Isabel and Farlan began the process of setting up for its opening day.  
While Farlan made sure the front of house area was up to Levi’s ridiculously high standards of cleanliness, Isabel busied herself in the kitchen with some baking.  
“I’m so excited!” She smiled giddily, looking towards the door when it opened and her boyfriend walked in to check on her. “I can’t believe this is actually happening!”  
“Yeah, well it is.” Mused Farlan, eyeing up the mess the short red head had left in her wake.  
Cake batter, used spoons and bowls littered the stainless steel worktop; If Levi were to walk in and see it he would probably have her scrubbing every inch of the place until her hands bled!  
“I hope you’re going to tidy up after yourself.” He hinted, nodding to the disarray she had clearly not bothered sorting out yet.  
“Of course I’m going to deal with it!” She snorted, folding her arms and frowning. “I’m not stupid!”  
“I never said you were, just make sure you clean up before Levi arrives.”  
“Speaking of Bro, what time is he arriving?”  
“He said Hanji was dropping him off after she’d taken f/n to school.”  
Isabel nodded thoughtfully, pursing her lips and turning her attention to the oven when the timer started to beep, signalling that her first batch of cakes were ready.  
“I’m going to double check the front is ready for opening, make sure you clean up this mess before Levi sees it.”  
“Yeah, yeah!” She groaned, waving him away and opening the oven door, allowing the mouthwatering smell of freshly baked sponge cake to fill the air.  
Heading back to the main counter area, Farlan surveyed the seating area and nodded, a small smile of satisfaction spreading across his features.   
All they needed now was for Levi to turn up and this new venture could get underway.  
  
After dropping f/n off at school, (thankfully with five minutes to spare before the bell went!) Hanji drove back towards the city center.  
“So, are you looking forward to your opening day?” She quizzed, feeling slightly concerned that Levi had barely said anything throughout their journey.  
“We’ll see how it goes.” He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not expecting a stampede of customers if that's what you're asking."  
Deep down he was slightly worried that it was going to blow up in his face.  
Despite doing extensive research and finding that the city didn’t really have any tea shops that catered for the older generation, who preferred the wider variety of tea from an actual ceramic cup rather than a bog standard brand that came in a plastic cup to take away, there was no guarantee that this little venture was going to be a success.  
“I’m sure you’ll do great.” She encouraged, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the road. “Don’t worry if it starts off a little slow, you’re going to need time to build up a reputation.”  
“I know.”  
“Anyway, I shouldn’t be long speaking to my soon to be former boss. After that I’m all yours for the day.”  
“Mmhmm.”  
Levi wasn’t really listening, he currently sat with his arms folded across his chest frowning at the world as it passed him by.  
Hanji sighed and decided to stop talking, something her boyfriend finally picked up on after what felt like an eternity.  
“Are you sure you still want to do this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Tch, you know what I mean Shitty Glasses.” Scoffed the raven haired male. “Are you sure you want to give up your current job to come and work with Farlan, Isabel and myself?”  
“Of course I am!” She laughed, pulling into a side street and parking up. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
Levi shrugged and turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow when she put the handbrake on and flashed him a cheeky grin.  
“Are you going to give me hours that I can fit around f/n?”  
“Yes, I already said I would.”  
“Will you call me in at short notice and not leave me time to find a babysitter?”  
“Tch, I already said you could bring the brat with you and that Isabel would keep her company in the apartment above the shop.”  
“Well then, I’ve made my mind up! I’m taking your offer of a job because it’s more convenient for me and my daughter. Plus I need somewhere I can feel comfortable after everything that's happened recently, a clean break is going to be good for me."  
"Fair point."  
Allowing herself a giggle, she reached out and cupped his pale cheeks, pulling him towards her and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  
“Now go make me proud Shorty, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”  
“You’re a pain in the ass!” He scoffed, removing his seat belt and exiting the car.  
“Love you too!” She called, a shit eating grin still playing on her lips as the door closed and he walked away.  
  
“Hey you finally made it!”   
Levi entered the tea shop and looked around, Farlan greeted him from the counter, while the smell of fresh cake and a combined mixture of tea and coffee filled the air.  
“Are we all set?” He asked evenly, making his way through to the office and removing his jacket.  
“Yeah, Isabel is cleaning the kitchen and everything else out here is up and running ready to go.” Smiled the fluffy haired blonde proudly. "We were just waiting on you getting here."  
“Good, let’s get on with it then.”  
With a single nod, Farlan walked over to the door and turned the sign around from “closed” to “open” before heading back to the counter area.  
A few moments later, Levi returned from the office and stood next to him, watching the world outside the window through narrowed steel grey eyes.  
“Everything okay with you and Hanji?” Asked Farlan, attempting to break the tense silence that seemed to have ominously descended. "Since we've started early today I don't know if there will be any mail I need to give you. Although I'm sure you won't mind waiting until tomorrow if there is."  
“Yeah we’re fine.” Came the blunt reply. "It's fine, I've already informed everyone who needs to know about my change of address."  
“Will Hanji be joining us later?"  
“After she’s handed in her resignation at her old job.”  
Farlan nodded and turned his attention towards the kitchen when the door opened and Isabel walked out, a bright smile graced her lips and there was a twinkle in her dark green eyes.  
“Morning Bro!” She said cheerily, placing a fresh cream sponge down on the counter top before covering it over with a clear plastic dome. “No Hanji?”  
“Not yet.”   
“How’s f/n?”   
“She’s fine.”  
Isabel frowned, Levi was being more cagey than normal and she didn’t like it.  
“So...have we got any customers yet?”  
“Tch, are you blind? Do you see anyone here?”   
Pouting Isabel leaned back against the specialty tea brewing work surface and folded her arms, feeling rather hurt at the raven haired male’s attitude towards her.  
“Isabel we literally only just opened five minutes ago!” Laughed Farlan. “Give it time, we’ll soon see some people come in, curiosity will get the better of them.”  
“Yeah, well if they don’t...more cake for me!” She smirked devilishly, ignoring the way Levi rolled his eyes and continued to stare out of the window at the passers by that were now starting to glance at the newly opened establishment.  
  
Driving a few miles further into the city, Hanji soon arrived at her soon to be former place of work.  
Pulling into the car park, she switched off the engine and stared up at the tall building in front of her.  
It felt strange coming back after what had happened with Rose the last time she had set foot inside, fortunately she was now gone from not only the building, but the city.  
“Well, best get this over with.” She mused, removing her seat belt and taking the key from the ignition.   
Her mind was slightly hazy as she stepped through the doors and walked over to the main desk to sign in.  
“Ah Hanji!” Smiled the receptionist, her warm and friendly attitude doing little to ease her nerves. “It’s good to see you again, I thought you were working from home now?”  
“Oh...Well, technically I was, I actually wanted to see the boss though.” She replied evenly. “Is she about?”  
“Let me just call and check for you.”  
Hanji nodded and smiled nervously.  
Her manager had been very neutral in the response she had sent, but of course, it was sometimes difficult to gauge an idea of someone's tone via writing unless she knew for sure it was sent with malicious intent; Which of course she knew all too well from her recent communications with her ex husband.  
Still she was fairly confident that the manager would understand why she was so keen to leave and make a fresh start.  
Levi had offered to let her work around f/n’s school hours, she could bring her to work if need be and leave her upstairs in the staff room with Isabel as he had already clarified...there wasn’t really anything anyone could say that would convince her that leaving and taking on this new job at the tea shop wasn't a good idea.  
“She says you can go straight up.” Said the receptionist, snapping her out of her thoughts. “She’s expecting you.”  
Making her way up to the manager’s office, Hanji was met with stares and whispers from several members of staff.  
It didn’t surprise her in all honesty, she had kind of expected it given that the few people who had been close to Rose would have started saying things about her.   
Although part of her suspected that they had most likely also heard of Erwin’s misdemeanors too, especially since Rose would probably have tossed him out of the frying pan and straight into the fire if the evidence against her hadn't mysteriously vanished.  
Sighing deeply as she passed by, she held her head high and ignored them.  
Soon enough they would be a distant memory and she would be looking forward to a new job and a new start with her daughter and boyfriend.  
Approaching the manager’s office, she raised her fist and knocked.  
Swallowing hard and waiting for a response, she cast a quick glance around at the work area behind her, relieved to see that the rest of the workforce was now ignoring her presence.  
“Come in.” Called a voice from the other side of the door.  
Doing as she was asked, Hanji entered the large office and approached the desk as an older female looked up from her computer and flashed her a friendly smile.  
“Ah Hanji, have a seat.” She said evenly, gesturing to the plush leather chair on the opposite side of her desk.  
"I appreciate your swift attendance in this matter." She continued in a friendly, albeit business like manner. "Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised after everything that has happened. However I must ask, is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?"  
“I’m sorry, but no.” Smiled Hanji weakly. “My mind is made up.”  
The manager nodded and sighed, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms.  
“I see, I would normally ask why at this point...but I think I already know your answer."  
“I need to concentrate on f/n, the last few months have been hard on both of us and we need each other now more than ever.” Said Hanji evenly. “I’m more than happy to work my notice period so I can get everything up to date ready for whoever takes over from me.”  
The manager nodded and pursed her lips thoughtfully.  
“I understand, your daughter must come first and I respect you for that. How are you both by the way?”  
“We’re getting there slowly, Erwin is finally out of the picture and my boyfriend moved in yesterday.” Hanji allowed herself a mischievous giggle. “I think f/n was more excited about it than I was.”  
“I’m glad things are going well for you.” Sitting up straight, the manager turned to the computer and started tapping away at the keyboard. “I take it you wish for your notice to start immediately?”  
“Yes, please.” Nodded Hanji. “I’ll spend the next couple of weeks getting everything in order for you.”  
“So, I take it you’re going to be a full time mother now?”  
“Well, actually no...I have another job lined up.” She admitted shyly, averting her gaze for a moment. “My boyfriend has just opened up a tea shop, so I’ll be working there while f/n is at school. It’s more convenient because there is a flat above it, that way I won’t be too far away from her and I can do a better job of keeping her safe.”  
“I see.” Nodded the manager, giving Hanji a sympathetic look.  
She couldn’t really say she blamed her for not wanting to let her daughter stray too far from her after what had happened; As a mother herself, she'd have probably done the exact same thing.   
“Well, I’ll be sad to lose you, but I wish you the best of luck for your future.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You have two weeks to get everything in order, if you change your mind in the meantime, please don’t hesitate to contact me.”  
Hanji nodded and stood up, hesitating slightly when the manager did the same and extended a hand towards her.  
“I meant what I said Hanji.” She said softly. “Good luck in your new venture and if you need any references, just ask.”  
Hanji smiled and exchanged a handshake with her before leaving the office.  
Breathing a sigh of relief once she had closed the door behind her, she held her head up high and made her way out of the building.  
  
A couple of hours passed by and as Farlan had predicted, curious passers by started to slowly file into the newly opened tea shop.  
The first had been an elderly couple who were out shopping and wanted to rest a while in a quiet place; They now sat on one of the plush sofas by the window enjoying a slice of Isabel’s freshly made Victoria Sponge with a pot of hot tea to share between them.  
After that, a flustered young woman who had mentioned dropping her child off at daycare before heading into work came in for a quick “pick me up” enjoying a black coffee and a slice of lemon drizzle cake before complimenting Isabel on her bakery skills as she left.  
Hastily wiping up a spill since Levi was watching her, Isabel turned her attention to the back of the shop as she scrunched up the now damp cloth in her hands and surveyed the seating area.  
The elderly couple were just getting ready to leave and another three people had decided to enter, surveying the layout before making their way over to the counter.  
“Looks like Farlan was right Bro!” She smiled. “People are getting curious and coming to check us out, hopefully word of mouth will spread quickly."  
“Maybe.” He replied, looking towards the elderly couple as they headed towards the door.  
“Lovely cake Dear.” Called the lady to Isabel. "Keep up the good work."  
“Come again!” Smiled the red head, before turning her attention back to Levi. “So, when will Hanji get here?  
“Soon.”  
Isabel hummed thoughtfully, frowning at the quarter of lemon drizzle cake that was currently sitting on the counter.  
“I better go see if the next cake is cool enough to bring out. I should probably think about doing some scones for lunch too.”  
“Don’t make a mess this time!” He warned, his steel grey eyes narrowing in annoyance. "You're going to get us shut down otherwise!"  
Isabel wasn’t the tidiest of people, so when he had walked into the kitchen earlier to find crumbs and icing sugar on the worktop as well as cake batter dripping from the discarded electric mixer, he hadn’t been too happy about it.  
“Hey Shorty, I’m back!”  
Levi raised an eyebrow in the direction of the door when a certain bespectacled brunette walked through it and made her way over to him, a wide grin gracing her features as she leaned on the counter and puckered her lips at him.  
“Well?” He questioned, ignoring her request for a kiss.  
“My two weeks notice starts now, I just have to make sure everything is in order before it’s up. So, where do you want me?”  
“You can start by cleaning that table by the window.”  
“Okay.” She smiled, puckering her lips at him once again.  
“Tch, get to work!” He snorted, flicking her forehead before walking away.  
Hanji giggled and shook her head, walking past the counter towards the door that separated the stairs leading up to the apartment from the main shop.  
Hanging her hoodie up on the metal coat rack at the bottom of the wooden stairs, she then made her way back to the front of the shop to get started.  
  
“Is there anything else we need?”  
“No I think we have it all now.”  
“Okay, that's good.”  
Nanaba adjusted her grip on the shopping bags she was currently carrying and sighed with relief, kitting the boys out for the end of summer was hard work when they seemed to outgrow everything mere weeks after her purchasing it.  
“I’m glad you had the day off today.” She smiled, turning to look at her husband. “I really don’t think I could’ve coped alone.”  
Mike smirked and shook his head.  
“Yeah, well think about what will happen when we have three children to deal with.”  
Nanaba giggled and looked over to her left, raising a thoughtful brow upon spotting a new unit that had opened up for business on the street they were currently walking along.  
“Trost Tea Shop.” She mused, reading the black and white sign above the main window. “I’m sure that place wasn’t here before.”  
“Didn’t Hanji say her boyfriend was planning to open a tea shop?” Inquired Mike, turning his gaze in the direction she was looking in. "It could be this one."  
“Shall we?”  
“Sure why not, we’ve got a couple of hours before we pick the boys up from school.”  
Making their way across the street to the tea shop, Nanaba entered first and looked around.  
“Hmm, it looks nice in here.” She commented, making her way over to the counter for a look at the specialty tea menu propped up against the till.  
“It smells incredible.” Shrugged Mike, joining her a moment later and sniffing the air. "It's kind of homely."  
“Hi there, what can I get...Nanaba? Mike?”  
The couple looked up, their eyes widening when a familiar bespectacled brunette greeted them.  
“Hanji?” Asked the blonde woman, blinking in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”  
“I work here now!” Came the amused reply. “You remember me telling you that Levi was planning on opening up a tea shop don’t you? Well, this is it!”  
“Funnily enough, we were just saying that we thought this was his place."  
“So what do you think?”  
Nanaba nodded and looked closer at her surroundings, her icy blue eyes scanning over the few customers who were sat peacefully enjoying their drinks and taking in all the small details of the place.  
“Cozy atmosphere, a lot quieter than some of the larger chain stores we usually see on the high street. I like it.”  
“Yeah Levi wanted something simple and less rowdy, so what can I get you guys?”  
“I think I might try one of these specialty teas, what do you recommend?”  
"You're probably better off asking Levi." Mumbled Hanji nervously, averting her gaze as an embarrassed blush rose on her cheeks. "He's the expert."  
"Okay, well this one sounds interesting...chamomile and honey. I'll try that please."  
"Sure thing." Nodded Hanji, quickly looking around under the till for a notepad and pen. "What about you Mike?"  
“Black coffee.”  
Since she was still learning the ropes and had no idea how to make anything other than traditional breakfast tea or the various coffees from the machine, a little assistance was going to be needed; Thankfully Levi emerged from the office a split second later.  
“Ah Levi, there you are!”   
"Hmm?"  
Raising an eyebrow upon hearing his name, the raven haired male approached the counter area.  
“I need you to show me how to brew chamomile and honey tea please.”  
“There's a box of chamomile teabags under the counter.” He instructed, grabbing a cloth and proceeding to wipe down the counter top. “Add a teaspoon of honey after you've boiled the water and leave it to brew for a few minutes. Do they want it warm or cold?”  
“Warm please.” Said Nanaba, flashing him a small smile when he looked around and noticed her. “Hanji told me you had plans to open a tea shop, well done on finally getting it up and running.”  
Levi nodded but remained silent, watching Hanji closely as she found the teabags and dropped one into the teapot before adding the boiling water.   
Nodding when she looked to him for reassurance as she added the honey, he tensed up when Mike appeared in front of him and gave him a subtle sniff across the counter.  
"Hey, what the Hell do you think you're doing?"  
“Hmm, you’ve changed since school.” He stated with a smirk, studying the shorter male.  
“Tch, you haven’t, you’re still a freak who has to sniff everyone.”  
“You might want to work on your customer service skills.”  
Hanji giggled and turned back to Nanaba.  
“Oh, I’ve got some news for you!” She smiled enthusiastically.  
“Apart from the new job you mean?” Inquired her friend, taking out her purse to pay while Hanji walked over to the coffee machine to make the other part of her order.  
“Yeah...Levi has moved in with me!”  
“Really? When did this happen?”  
“Last night.”  
Nanaba blinked in disbelief, she knew that Levi made Hanji happy and had helped her through everything that had been going on with her ex husband recently...but this news was completely unexpected.  
“Well...that’s great, what does f/n think of this?”  
“You tell me!” Laughed Hanji, placing a large pristine white cup containing steaming black liquid down on the counter top before moving to the till. “As far as she’s concerned got a new playmate for Mario Kart!”  
“Aw bless her, so they’re still getting along well?”  
“Things are going great Nan!” Smiled Hanji enthusiastically. “After all the recent...stuff that Erwin’s put me through. Let’s just say I’m cautiously optimistic the future.”  
Nanaba's smile did not last long however when Mike returned to his wife’s side and fixed the bespectacled brunette with a serious frown.  
“So, Erwin still hasn’t tried contacting you?”  
“No he hasn’t, why do you know something I don’t?”  
Mike remained silent and continued to stare at her, making her feel extremely nervous; Even more so when Levi walked over to her and shot the tall blonde one of his infamous death glares.  
“If he does contact you, make sure you record anything he says and keep a copy of any emails he sends.”  
“What’s this about?” Demanded Levi, clearly not happy that his girlfriend’s ex husband was now the topic of conversation.  
“I take it you're aware of recent events?”  
"Hanji confides in me, so yes."  
"Then you'll understand that I'd rather we talk about this somewhere more private if we can." Said Mike quietly. "I know I'm asking a lot, but Hanji is a good friend of ours and we care about her well-being."  
Steel grey eyes narrowing, Levi nodded.  
"We can use the apartment upstairs, Hanji can take you up and I'll join you in a minute."  
Exchanging a worried glance with her boyfriend, Hanji ceased preparing her friend's order and gestured for them to follow her through the building to the door separating the rest of the shop from the upstairs apartment.  
  
"Oi Farlan."  
"Yeah?"  
Looking up from placing a slice of chocolate cake on the table he was currently serving for a very eager looking toddler and his mother, the blonde furrowed his brows upon seeing the natural frown usually displayed on Levi's face had taken on a much more threatening aura than usual.  
"I need you and Isabel to keep things ticking over here for a little while. Hanji and I have things to discuss in private regarding Erwin."  
Blinking rapidly, Farlan opened his mouth to question if it was anything serious, but thought better of it when he remembered that anything concerning Hanji's ex husband was bound to be a delicate subject.  
"Alright." He agreed. "Take as long as you need, but we may need to come and grab you guys if it gets too busy."  
"That's fine."  
Pursing his lips thoughtfully, he watched the other male turn around and walk away for a moment before looking back to the customers again and flashing them a warm smile.  
"Sorry about that." He said politely. "Enjoy your cake."  
"Thank you!" Giggled the little boy, eagerly grabbing his spoon and digging into the sweet treat.  
Returning to the counter, he was once again met by a frowning face; Only this time, it wasn't Levi's.  
"Why have Bro and Hanji suddenly disappeared upstairs with two other people?"  
"Something to do with Erwin." He answered, leaning over the counter so that he could whisper in Isabel's ear. "I think those people are friends of Hanji's."  
"I thought Hanji said she'd finally gotten that asshole off her back?" Questioned Isabel, cocking her head to one side in confusion.  
"Levi didn't give much away, just that it was about Erwin."  
"He'd better not come near Hanji again, otherwise he'll be answering to us!" She stated boldly, raising a smirk from her boyfriend.  
"It's pretty quiet for now." Mused Farlan, turning to glance around the half full tea shop and waving as another satisfied customer stood from their table to leave. "I told him we'd head up and let him know if things got too busy for us to handle, he was okay with that."  
"Okay, well I don't have anything coming out of the oven for another fifteen minutes. I'll stay out here and help you keep an eye on things."  
"Alright then, I'll go clean down that table that's just left, you keep an eye on the counter."  
"You got it!"  
Smiling proudly as Farlan walked away, the happy expression soon disappeared from Isabel's face when she turned to look towards the door Levi, Hanji and her friends had left through minutes earlier.  
  
Having shown Mike and Nanaba up to the apartment they were currently using as the staff room, Levi and Hanji now sat at the simple wooden table in the middle of the kitchen area waiting for them to explain why they needed to speak in private.  
"I'll keep this brief." Began Mike, his deep voice taking on a much darker edge as he spoke to add weight to the seriousness of what he was about to divulge. "What I say in this room has to stay between us, I'm putting my job at risk telling you this."  
"I understand." Nodded Hanji. "None of us will breathe a word to anyone."  
Satisfied with her answer, Mike drew a breath.  
"I recently found out which colleague was the one responsible for the "disappearance" of the evidence against that friend of Erwin's wife regarding f/n's kidnapping. Coincidentally, they happen to be a relative of Marie's."  
Hanji's breath caught in her throat, puppy brown eyes widening in horror at what she was hearing.  
"Tch, the bastard wasn't lying when he said he had friends in high places." Scoffed Levi.  
"We thought it best you should know." Said Nanaba gently, her icy blue eyes fixed firmly on her best friend. "We're worried that Erwin and Marie may try and come after you for revenge."  
"You believe they'd do that?" Inquired Levi, jumping in before Hanji had a chance to speak; not that she had anything to say at that moment. "Even after they had the balls to confess to their crimes?"  
Sitting at the table in stunned silence at what she was hearing, it was all she could do not to stand up and storm out of the room.  
It wasn't news to her that Erwin was a devious bastard, but since finding out that his new wife was just as manipulative and conniving; It certainly made her question whether she should still indeed be looking back over her shoulder constantly.  
"Unfortunately we do." Said Mike sternly. "You're already well aware of how he's previously treated Hanji and the levels he was prepared to lower himself to in order to hurt her."  
"I'm not going to let that happen!" Snarled Levi dangerously, earning him a raised eyebrow from Mike and Nanaba.   
"They can't get to f/n while she's at school can he?" Mumbled Hanji, her thoughts instinctively turning to her daughter. "There's no way, even if he is her father and on her birth certificate. He's not authorized to take her from there. You, Nanaba and myself are the only ones allowed to take her out of the school grounds."  
"They shouldn't, no." Agreed Mike. "I wouldn't put it past them to try though, especially since Marie has already arranged one kidnapping."  
"The last thing we want to do is scare you." Reasoned Nanaba. "We just think it's best to warn you to stay vigilant."  
"I know, Nan." Smiled Hanji weakly, nodding and exhaling deeply. "I appreciate your concern."  
“Just be careful...all of you, keep f/n close by at all times.”  
“Oh don't worry, I intend to.” Nodded Hanji, her good mood now fully evaporated and replaced with one of nervous trepidation. "Fortunately I've got Levi, Isabel and Farlan for support this time, Erwin and Marie   
can do their worst; Over my dead body are they getting within a hundred feet of f/n!"  
“Will you be okay?”  
“Yeah sure.” She answered, doing her best to put on a sincere smile and failing. "I'll have to be won't I?"  
"You know where we are if you need us." Said Nanaba, slowly standing up and looking around. "Is it alright if I use the bathroom please?"  
"Yeah of course, I'll show you where it is. Just be warned it's a bit of a mess since we haven't really prioritized renovating this apartment yet."  
"It's fine."  
Pushing back her chair, Hanji gestured for her friend to follow her, leaving the two males still sitting at the table facing each other.  
“You really think they'll try kidnapping f/n again?” Growled Levi lowly, regarding Mike with a suspicious frown.  
"Unfortunately I do."  
“Tch, at least you had the decency to warn us.”  
"Nanaba and I care a great deal about Hanji and f/n." Stated the tall blonde, his green eyes narrowing marginally. "We don't want to see anything happen to them, they've both been through enough recently."  
"That's something we can both agree on."  
After an awkward silence of what felt like an eternity, Hanji and Nanaba returned to the dining area.  
"So...was there anything else you guys needed to warn me about?" Asked Hanji nervously, trying to force a smile onto her face and failing.   
"No, but if we do hear something that concerns us, we'll contact you right away.  
"Okay good." She nodded, her eyes suddenly widening behind her glasses in realization. "Oh damn, your drinks! I completely forgot to finish making them before we came up here!"  
"Relax Hanji." Huffed Levi, standing up. "I'll deal with it, you stay up here calm down.”  
"He's right." Nodded Nanaba. "Look, why don't I pick f/n up from school this afternoon when I go get the boys? I'll explain to her teacher that you're otherwise tied up and can't make it."  
“Can you bring her straight here please?" Turning her attention to Levi, she paused for a moment to draw breath. "Isabel won’t mind babysitting will she?”  
“No she’ll be fine with it.”  
"I'll call you as soon as I collect her and I'm on my way."  
"Thanks Nan." This time, Hanji's smile was a genuine one. "I owe you big time for this."  
"I'll go check on Farlan and Isabel then bring your drinks up." Said Levi bluntly, leaving the kitchen area and making his way downstairs.   
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, he furrowed his brows as he descended the stairs.  
If what Mike had said was indeed true and there was a possibility that Erwin and Marie   
may once again try to make Hanji’s life Hell because she wouldn't do what they wanted, then he was going to make damned sure the manipulative pair failed in every attempt.


	23. Plans for the future

Despite Mike’s warning, it almost felt like Erwin Smith and his wife had disappeared from existence.  
No emails were received, no phone calls were made, not even any of his known associates seemed to approach Hanji at home or out in public.  
However she refused to be complacent, insisting that someone be present around f/n at all times while she was at work.   
Of course, everyone was more than happy to accommodate this request and f/n wasn’t complaining either.  
She loved spending time with Levi and his friends, especially Isabel since she was the only other female that she really had any connection with, aside from her mother and Nanaba.  
Three months had now passed by since Hanji had last seen her ex husband and his new wife and while it was a great relief that they were keeping their distance, she was still worried that they may still be laying low and plotting some sinister act of revenge.  
In all honesty she wouldn’t put it past them.   
Thankfully however, she had the assurance of Levi, promising to make sure they wouldn’t get within ten feet of her or her daughter; Mike had also told her that he would keep his nose to the ground and if he heard anything, he would let her know immediately.  
  
As was normal for a Saturday, everyone was up early.  
Exiting the shower, Levi made his way back into the bedroom and ran a hand back through his damp hair.  
Things had been going well for him recently, the tea shop business was taking off and he was starting to acquire a set of regular customers who were helping to spread the word about it.   
He and f/n were continuing to bond and he was even starting to get to know Eren and Armin a little better; Which had led to him giving some very serious thought about what was sure to be another life changing decision.  
Throwing the towel that had previously been wrapped around his waist into the laundry hamper near the door, Levi quickly got dressed before rummaging around in the wardrobe for a small box of personal keepsakes that he had stashed in there when he moved in.  
Natural frown deepening, he finally found what he was looking for.  
Pulling out a small deep red box, he carefully opened it to reveal the contents; A gold ring with a small cluster of diamonds.  
According to what his mother had told him when he was a child, the ring had originally belonged to his great grandmother and was passed down to the eldest female child of each Ackerman generation.  
However, this tradition had ended with his mother and she had left it to him instead, most likely in the hope that he would make use of it when he grew up.  
Now, many years later, it looked like her wish would come true.  
Glancing towards the bedroom door for a moment, Levi quickly turned his attention back to the ring and pursed his lips thoughtfully; Recalling a conversation he’d had a few days earlier with Farlan…  
  
 _“So, you’re seriously thinking about doing it then?”  
“Have been for a while now.” Shrugged Levi, locking the door and walking back towards the counter.  
They had just closed up the tea shop for the day and started the process of cleaning everything down.  
“I knew things were going well for you and Hanji, but...” Mused Farlan, following close behind. “Are you sure about this? It’s a huge commitment you know, plus she has a kid to think about.”  
“Tch, of course I know! It’s not like I haven’t been living with the two of them for the past three months!”  
“Okay, just saying. I mean, it’s great that you and f/n are getting along now, I just want to make sure you’re thinking this through properly?”  
“I’m well aware Hanji already has one failed marriage to her name.” Said Levi bluntly, opening the till and removing the cash drawer. “She may turn me down flat or say it’s too soon, I’m prepared for either outcome and I’ll respect her decision.”  
Walking away towards the office before Farlan could speak again, he continued talking without turning back to face the other male.  
“I love her Farlan, I’m nothing like that bastard Erwin and she damned well knows it!”  
“No one is saying you are Levi.” Sighed Farlan, leaning against the door and folding his arms. “I’m just warning you that this is gonna get complicated if you do pop the question and she says yes. You are aware that you’ll not just become a husband, but a stepfather too…that’s a lot of responsibility.”  
Furrowing his brows, Levi finally gave the blonde male his full attention.  
“What are you saying exactly Farlan?”  
“Are you honestly certain that this is what you want?” Icy blue eyes locking with Levi’s steel grey orbs, Farlan moved to sit on the edge of the desk and continued to stare down at him. “You’re getting on great with f/n sure but as I said, this is a huge commitment. I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”  
_ _“I won’t.” Said Levi firmly. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, it’s what I really want. I just need to find the right time.”_  
  
Cursing under his breath, he closed the lid of the ring box with a barely audible click and deposited the item in his jeans pocket before making his way downstairs to join Hanji and f/n.

Sighing and looking at the laptop in front of her, Hanji absentmindedly ran a finger around the rim of her coffee cup.  
“Mummy?”  
A small smile crossed her face as she read another positive review from a new customer at Levi’s tea shop.  
Things had started slow as expected, but now that customers had discovered that there was a website for the business, they had started leaving feedback and asking questions about some of the rarer specialty teas on offer.  
“Mummy?”  
Her brows furrowed and she frowned thoughtfully at one of the recent comments suggesting that as well as offering cake to snack on, they should consider adding some savoury snacks to their menu.  
“MUMMY!”  
“Huh?”  
Blinking rapidly the bespectacled brunette looked across the table to see a certain four year old staring straight at her, her head cocked to one side and a worried look playing on her innocent features.  
“What is it Sweetie?” She asked with a smile.  
“Is Levi still taking me for my riding lesson today?”  
“Yes I am, now hurry up and go get dressed.” Came a bored reply, followed by a quick ruffling of her already tousled h/l h/c hair as the aforementioned male entered the kitchen and took a seat next to her mother.  
“Okay.”  
Hanji shook her head and looked up at her boyfriend.  
“Are you sure you don’t mind?” She questioned. “I could always have Mike pick her up and take her with the boys.”  
“It’s fine, plus the brat seems happy enough with me taking her. Besides, I needed to swap our shifts around today so you can get used to doing a full day.”  
Hanji nodded and turned back to the laptop.  
Normally she didn’t work on Saturday’s due to having other commitments to f/n, so it came as a bit of a surprise when Levi decided to make some last minute changes to the rota.  
Still, he did help out a lot with f/n; Especially since she had now requested that her school add him to the list of parents/guardians allowed to take the children off premises.  
“You’ve got some more positive reviews." She smiled proudly. "Also some suggestions on how to pull in new people.”  
“Such as?”  
“Well, how about we start serving savory snack food and sandwiches?” She suggested, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms. “Nothing fancy, just cheap but filling. I’m sure Isabel could handle it if we kept it simple.”  
“We can discuss it later.” He replied bluntly. “We don’t have time now.”  
Despite his abruptness, she knew that he wasn’t outright dismissing the idea, he was just more interested in sticking to the pre-arranged plans they had made for the day.  
“Right then.” She chirped enthusiastically, downing her coffee and closing the laptop. “I’ll be on my way, have fun with f/n and don’t let her and the boys run rings around you.”  
“Tch, get going. I’ll see you tonight.”  
Giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood up, the bespectacled brunette placed a chaste kiss on her boyfriend’s lips before hugging him.  
“Love you Shorty.”  
“Yeah, I love you too Four Eyes.”  
Breaking away from him she picked up her car keys and the spare set for the tea shop before making her way out of the kitchen to the hallway, looking up the stairs when the sound of running feet noisily made their way down to her.  
“Right you.” She smiled, squatting down to f/n’s level and placing her hands on her shoulders. “Behave yourself for Levi and enjoy your riding lesson.”  
“Yes Mummy.” Nodded the little girl, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck and hugging her tightly.  
“See you later Sweetie.” Said Hanji softly, returning her embrace and kissing her forehead before standing up straight and leaving.  
“Bye Mummy.”  
“Oi, Brat!”  
F/n walked towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, watching Levi curiously as he picked up his car keys and wallet.   
“Get your gear, we’re leaving too.”  
“Okay Levi.”  
Eagerly heading to the cupboard under the stairs, f/n pulled the door open and disappeared inside.  
Furrowing his brows, Levi absent mindedly reached for the pocket containing his mother’s ring and rested his hand against it.   
Was he really sure that he wanted to marry a woman who already had a child from a previous marriage?  
In his own mind, he was firmly convinced that it was exactly what he wanted.  
He and Hanji were good together and despite the rocky start he’d had with f/n, the two of them had grown close; He cared deeply about them both and was prepared to do anything to keep them safe.   
“Ready.” Said f/n, snapping him out of his thoughts as she emerged from the cupboard with her backpack and slung it over one shoulder.  
“Alright, let’s go.” He said, gesturing for her to follow him.  
‘Of course this is what I want.’ He mused internally. ‘I wouldn’t even be considering it if it wasn’t!’

Isabel leaned back against the wall near the entrance to the tea shop and folded her arms, sighing deeply and looking around the street.  
She really wished she didn’t have to work that morning, but with Farlan on the afternoon shift and Levi having the day off, she didn’t have much of a choice.  
“Morning Isabel!” Called a voice to her right, earning her immediate attention.  
“Hey Hanji.” She smiled standing up straight and moving aside so she could unlock the door.  
“You’ll have to help me out Sweetie, this is the first time I’ve done the all day shift so I might need a list of all the jobs that need doing.”  
Opening the door and heading inside, Hanji knew she had just over an hour to get everything ready for the long day ahead. If she wasn’t going to end up costing Levi a day’s business, she was going to have to work fast since she now had the extra responsibility of playing manager for the morning until Farlan arrived.  
Thankfully she knew how to set everything up out front and the restocking and cleaning had already been done the night before.   
All she really needed to do was make sure the coffee machine was in good working order and sort out the till.   
“Well, I have to go and make up some fresh cakes and scones, everyone knows I’m in charge of baking.” Mused Isabel, flicking the lights on and making her way over to the counter.   
“Yeah, but you can help me while they’re in the oven can’t you?”  
“Of course I can!” She giggled. “This is gonna be fun, just us girls until Farlan comes in.”  
“Can’t wait.” Smiled Hanji, patting Isabel on the shoulder and heading towards the office.  
Today was going to be a very interesting day indeed.

Arriving at the country park where f/n had her riding lessons, Levi and and the young girl started the short journey from the car park to the stable yard.  
Not taking any chances in case Erwin and Marie decided to try and stage another kidnapping, Levi made sure to grab her hand and keep her close as they headed down the small wooded path.  
The sunlight filtered through the trees, leaving a carpet of crunchy brown leaves underfoot now that Autumn was taking hold.  
Keeping a firm grip on f/n’s hand, Levi kept his eyes and ears open for anyone suspicious.  
Erwin had friends in high places as he well knew from Hanji, but Levi was a trained soldier with years of extensive combat training behind him, so if the girl’s estranged father did try anything, he would be met with fierce resistance.  
“F/n!”  
Stopping and freezing, f/n turned around at the call of her name, making her raven haired chaperone do the same.  
Levi’s steel eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sound of running feet crunching over the leaves as it grew closer until finally a brown haired boy with emerald eyes came into view.  
“Eren!” Shouted f/n happily, making a move to run to him but finding that she couldn’t move thanks to the iron vice grip on her hand.  
Looking up at Levi, she was about to ask if he would let her go greet her friend when another voice, this time one of a stern male interrupted her.  
“Eren Zacharius, what have I told you about running off?”  
“Aw, come on Dad!” Complained the young boy, rolling his eyes. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me!”  
“You say that now.” Snorted Mike, finally catching up to him and putting down Armin, who he had hastily picked up in his bid to catch up with the wayward boy.  
“Uncle Mike!” Giggled f/n, making another attempt to leave Levi’s side, which fortunately this time, he allowed her to do.  
“Tch, go on.” He remarked, releasing his grip on her. “Just stay where I can see you!”  
“I will!” She called back, running over to the taller male and jumping into his arms when he squatted down to her level.  
“Hey Buggerlugs.” Smirked the tall blonde, standing up straight and nuzzling her neck, making sure to tickle her with the rough hair of his trimmed beard.  
“No, stop it!” She squealed, desperately squirming in his firm grasp and pushing his face away before hugging him.  
“Levi.” He greeted, affording the other male a nod.  
“Mike.”  
"Everything okay with Hanji?" he questioned curiously. "It’s a strange occurrence to see you here alone."   
"She's working today."   
Mike furrowed his brows, shrugging his broad shoulders and placing f/n back on the ground.  
Running a little further down the path, but staying where the two adults could see them, f/n, Eren and Armin left them behind as they started to run in and out of the trees.  
"Any word from you know who?" Inquired Mike, only speaking once he was satisfied the children wouldn't hear him.  
"No, nothing." Answered Levi bluntly, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the youngsters. "Neither of them have shown themselves since the mediation session."  
"Good." Nodded the taller male. "I'm glad to hear it."  
"Why, have you heard something we should be aware of?"  
"No, thankfully I haven't. There's been no mention of them at all."  
"Doesn't mean we should get complacent though."  
"True." Mused Mike, deciding to quickly drop the subject as the treeline started to thin out and the dirt track became a concrete path. "I'll still be sure to let you and Hanji know if anything changes, I haven't forgotten my promise."  
Nodding and narrowing his eyes when he noticed several people up ahead, Levi called f/n back to his side.  
He had no reason not to trust Mike, but as far as f/n and Hanji were concerned, he wasn't prepared to take any risks regarding their safety.

“Alright then, here we go!”  
Inhaling deeply and holding it for a moment before releasing it, Hanji reached for the sign on the tea shop door and spun it around to display the side that now read “Open.”  
“You’ll be fine Hanji!” Giggled Isabel, leaning over the counter as the bespectacled brunette walked towards her. “You’ve got me here to help!”  
“I know.” Smiled Hanji, wistfully. “It’s just that I’m used to spending all my weekends with f/n, it’s just strange for me.”  
“F/n will be fine, she’s with Big Bro.”  
Despite knowing that her daughter was completely safe with her boyfriend, she still felt a little uneasy about being apart from her for nearly the entire day.   
After all, it was the first time there had been such a large distance between them, so concerns were to be expected.  
“Levi will take care of her Hanji.” Assured Isabel, reaching over and resting a hand on the other female’s shoulder. “You know he won’t let anything happen to her, right?”  
“Of course I do!” Laughed Hanji nervously. “Plus Mike will be with him too...and Nanaba works eight hour days some weekends too…it's not like I have a reason not to work some weekends...”  
“So stop stressing!”  
“I can’t help it, it’s just something mother’s do.” Sighed Hanji, her smile fading. “You’ll understand if you ever have children of your own.”  
“I guess I should go finish that Victoria Sponge.” Slowly removing her hand, Isabel frowned and cleared her throat. “It should be cool enough for me to put the jam on now.”  
“Isabel, wait!” Reaching out to the young redhead, Hanji quickly caught hold of her upper arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound condescending. I...just…”  
“It’s fine, I understand.” Nodded Isabel, looking into her puppy brown eyes as she spoke. “You’ve had it rough recently, of course you’re going to be cautious of new situations.”  
“Thanks Sweetie.”  
Pausing for a moment to choose her next words, Hanji found herself interrupted when the door to the tea shop opened and an elderly couple walked in.  
“Looks like we’ve gotten our first customers of the day!” Said Isabel evenly. “Do you want to deal with them or shall I?”  
“No, I can handle it.” Nodded Hanji confidently, making her way around to the other side of the counter and putting on her best smile as they approached her. “Good Morning, what can I get you?”  
Hanging back for a moment to make sure she was alright, Isabel hummed in satisfaction as Hanji took their order before disappearing through the door leading to the kitchen.  
  
Leaning against the wall of the stable block while f/n got her riding boots on, Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched Mike get the boys ready for their lesson.  
He had thought it strange that the other male had suddenly decided to bring up Hanji’s ex husband like that, especially since they were technically out in public; just what were his reasons for doing so?  
Was it a ploy because he suspected Erwin or someone else was going to be nearby that day? Or was he just testing Levi’s resolve to make good on his promise of keeping f/n safe? Either way, it made him extremely uncomfortable and put him on edge.  
“Levi?”  
“Hmm?” Blinking once when the sound of a voice next to him caught his attention, he turned to look down at f/n.  
“Can you help me with my hat please?”  
Wordlessly squatting down, he carefully took the straps attached to f/n’s riding helmet and maneuvered them under her chin, clipping them into place and making sure everything was as it should be.  
“Thank you.” She smiled, however she was quick to notice that his natural frown seemed deeper than usual. “What’s wrong Levi?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You look moodier than normal.”  
“Tch, I’m fine Brat!” He snorted, tapping the top of her riding hat and standing up straight.  
“Did the wind change and your face get stuck?”  
“You cheeky little…”  
“All set here then?”  
Before Levi could finish his sentence, a young male in riding attire appeared from the stall to their right.  
Accompanying him was a small dapple grey pony with a black mane, the dark brown leather saddle and bridle already in place as he carefully tied it to one of the large metal rings mounted onto the wall.  
“Ready Luke!” Smiled f/n, putting her trainers into her backpack and turning to face him.  
“Good.” Nodded the instructor, taking a step forward and reaching out for her, only to be stopped when Levi placed his hands on the girl’s shoulders and shot him a warning glare.  
“Levi?” Asked f/m worriedly, craning her neck to try and meet his gaze.  
“Is everything okay?” Asked Luke worriedly. “I’m more than happy for you to get f/n settled into the saddle if you’d prefer?”  
“Yes, I would.” Replied the raven haired male evenly.  
“Not a problem, I’ll let you get her comfortable and then I’ll carry out the last minute checks before she joins the rest of the group.”  
Wordlessly placing his hands under f/n’s arms, Levi carefully lifted her into the saddle, keeping a firm grip on her while she found her balance.  
However the child wasn’t stupid, regarding him with a frown that rivaled his own, she silently questioned his intentions.  
“Tch, don’t give me that look!” He scoffed, avoiding telling her the real reason for his sudden over-protectiveness. “I’m not used to bringing you here without your mother.”  
“We’re going to be in the training pen today.” Explained Luke, cautiously interrupting. “You’re more than welcome to follow us down there with the other parents.”  
Despite still being skeptical of the situation, something deep down told Levi that if this “instructor” did have any intention of trying to kidnap f/n, he surely wouldn’t be stupid enough to invite him to witness the act in front of what could potentially be a rather large crowd if all ten children’s parents gathered around to watch the lesson.  
Nodding in satisfaction and accepting that he wasn’t one of Erwin’s associates, Levi stepped back and retrieved f/n’s bag; Keeping his steel eyed gaze on Luke as he attached a thick rope to the pony’s bridle and wrapped the other end around his hand before untethering it from the wall.  
Clicking his tongue, he started to lead the animal to the center of the stable yard where the rest of the riders were gathering; Quickly noticing that Eren and Armin were also among them.  
“Bye Levi!” Called f/n, momentarily turning back to face him.  
“Behave yourself Brat.” He replied, tensing slightly when he felt someone move to stand behind him.  
“She’ll be fine.” Assured a gruff voice. “Shall we follow them down to the training pen?”  
Tilting his head and glancing back at the tall figure he knew to be Mike, Levi nodded but remained silent; Following the procession of riders and instructors as they started to move out.  
  
Checking the clock mounted on the wall behind her, Hanji hummed thoughtfully upon seeing it was now late morning.  
The tea shop was currently half full, a gentle rumble of chatter coupled with the clinking of cutlery to plates and cups to saucers filling the air.   
It was quite typical for a Saturday morning and would no doubt start to get slightly busier as lunch time approached and some of the nearby retail workers came in for a sweet treat during their break.  
So far, the day had gone smoothly.  
Isabel had been running back and forth between the counter and kitchen, while Hanji had occupied herself by making sure that the seating area was kept clean and tidy; After all, Levi would not be impressed if the place started to get a reputation for being anything except pristine at all times!  
Allowing herself a small smile at the thought of the raven haired male, she started to wonder how he was coping with taking f/n for her riding lesson.  
Despite agreeing to the shift change, she still found herself questioning whether or not it was the right thing to do.  
She was well aware that f/n wasn’t going to be a child forever and that one day, she would start to grow more independent of her and start to make her own way in the world.   
However until that time, Hanji wanted nothing more than to keep the little girl as close as possible.  
Smile slowly morphing into a frown, she internally berated herself for letting her emotions run wild.  
She couldn’t help it, given everything she had been through with her ex husband, she was well within her rights to be concerned about her daughter’s welfare; In all honesty, she was counting down the minutes to closing time when she would be able to drive home and see her beloved child.  
Blinking rapidly as the sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, she turned her head towards the wall it was mounted on; However Isabel was already several steps ahead of her.  
“I’ll get it!” She called, rushing past before Hanji could move and answering the call.  
Casually shrugging, the bespectacled brunette turned her attention back to the seating area as another table was vacated.  
The clearly satisfied customers, afforded her a smile and a small wave as they passed by on their way to the door, she acknowledged them with a nod before heading over to the now vacant table to begin cleaning down.  
Placing the empty cups on the counter upon her return, she looked over at Isabel as she confirmed a rather large cake order and ended the call.  
Allowing herself a small giggle, she raised an eyebrow at the redhead as she started muttering to herself while rummaging around under the counter for a box.  
“The bridal shop staff daily cake order?”  
“Yeah.” Replied Isabel, handing over a slip of paper. “Can you start preparing their drinks for me? Here’s the list.”  
Taking it from her, Hanji adjusted her glasses and nodded.  
Moving towards the coffee machine, she reached for the stack of plastic takeaway cups next to it and placed one on the tray before selecting the “latte” option, double checking the list for the rest of the order.  
“Hanji?”  
“Yeah?”  
Glancing back over her shoulder, the bespectacled brunette frowned when she noticed the expression on Isabel’s face.  
“Are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet this morning.”  
“I’m fine.” She lied, hoping she sounded convincing enough to warrant avoiding another uncomfortable conversation. “Just...you know, still adjusting to working weekends.”  
“Well, I guess it will take some getting used to.” Mused Isabel, lifting the dome covering the last slice of Victoria Sponge and placing the box on the counter. “Although I’m pretty sure Big Bro would call if he was having any problems.”  
A small smile tugged at Hanji’s lips; There was no denying that Isabel did raise a very good point.  
“True. F/n and the boys should be roughly halfway through their lesson now.”  
“You could always call Levi yourself if you’re that worried.” Suggested Isabel with a casual shrug. “You’re due to go for a break at half past eleven when Farlan arrives.”  
“I don’t know, Levi might think I’m just being too clingy and untrusting…”  
“Or she might be running rings around him and he’s too stubborn to call and ask for your help!”  
Remaining surprisingly calm, Hanji quickly turned to look at Isabel, shaking her head disapprovingly when she noticed the cheeky grin now being directed towards her.  
“Not helping Isabel!” She giggled, removing the first now full cup from the tray and placing a lid on it before reaching for the next one.  
“I’m right though, aren’t I?” Smiled Isabel rather cockily. “If something had gone wrong with Levi’s plans for the day, he’d have called straight away. So stop stressing and try to relax!”  
Looking back to the coffee machine, Hanji exhaled deeply and pressed the “latte” button again, listening intently to the gurgling and churning sounds as the drink was prepared.  
“Yeah, you are right Isabel.” She muttered more to herself than the other female. “If Levi thought for one moment that f/n was in any sort of trouble, I’d be the first one to know about it.”  
  
Resting his arms on the painted white fence, Levi watched intently as f/n’s instructor led her around the pen.  
Her pony trotted along at a gentle pace behind the instructor, who was tightly holding the training line and guiding the small child with words of encouragement.  
Thankfully, the other parents watching the lesson had opted to give him a wide berth; Although he suspected this was in part due to the intimidating scowl that currently darkened his features, not that he particularly cared.  
However, there was one person brave enough to try and approach him.  
“She’s doing well isn’t she?” Questioned a familiar gruff voice, his large frame causing a shadow to fall over the much shorter male. “They all are.”  
Gritting his teeth, Levi remained silent and stiffened when he felt hot breath tickling the shell of his ear.  
“Hey, every heard of personal space?” He finally growled, raising an arm and swatting away the unwanted presence.  
“I apologize for mentioning Erwin.” Said Mike lowly. “I didn’t mean to cause any tension. I was only making sure everything was alright because I care about Hanji and f/n.”  
“As I said, we haven’t seen or heard from him since the mediation session.” Replied Levi neutrally, turning his attention back to f/n. "Or his wife for that matter."  
“Good, I’m glad.” Nodded Mike, inhaling deeply before allowing a small smirk to tug at his lips. “So, are you going to propose today or not?”  
Steel grey eyes widening rapidly, Levi’s head snapped around so fast that he almost felt the vertebrae in his neck crack.  
“How the Hell did you…”  
“I can tell a lot about a person by their scent, remember?” Chuckled the tall blonde. “You practically wreak of doubt and concern.”  
“Tch, bastard!”  
“It’s understandable.” Shaking his head, Mike folded his arms and continued to look down at Levi as he turned away. “In fact, I felt the same way you do now when I was contemplating proposing to Nanaba. Children from previous relationships are always an important factor when making such decisions.”  
Torn between wanting to give Mike a piece of his mind for prying into his personal affairs and wanting his advice on the situation he currently found himself in, Levi found himself choosing the second option; After all, it would help greatly to get the opinion of someone with prior experience.  
Furrowing his brows, Levi inhaled deeply and slowly looked up at the other male.  
“Alright, you’ve got me.” He huffed. “I am concerned about whether or not I’m doing the right thing.”  
“You love Hanji, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do!”  
Snorting in amusement at Levi’s bluntness, Mike pressed on.  
“What about f/n?”  
“She’s a good kid.” Muttered the raven haired male. “I’d never let anyone hurt her.”  
“I see.” Humming thoughtfully, Mike raised a hand to his face and stroked the fine dark hairs lining his jaw. “Well, when I was debating proposing to Nanaba, I took Eren and Armin to one side and asked them how they would feel about us becoming a family.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Levi remained silent, a clear hint for Mike to continue speaking.  
“Such a decision affected their lives as well as mine and as a parent, I needed to make sure that I did what was best for them.”  
“What am I supposed to say? She’s only four years old.”  
“Sit her down on her own and explain to her how you feel about her mother, then ask how she would feel if you married her. You and f/n have been getting on much better recently haven’t you?”  
“I hardly think Hanji would allow me to be alone with her for this long, much less far from home if we weren’t!”  
“It’s hard to find the right words with a young child, but just try and keep it simple. Also, be prepared for some questions...Armin and Eren practically interrogated me!”  
“Tch, I’ve been on the receiving end of your brats and their style of interrogation before!” Snorted Levi, suppressing a shudder as the memory of his first encounter with the two boys worked its way into his mind.  
“Yes, I’ve heard all about that!” Mike Chuckled. “However on a serious note, I don’t think f/n will give you much trouble if you’re patient with her. From what I hear, she’s grown very fond of you.”  
“As I said, she’s a good kid.”  
“Just be patient with her and take what she wants into consideration, that’s the best advice I can give you.”  
“I’ll bear it in mind.”  
Fearing he had taken his gaze off the young girl for far too long, Levi quickly looked back to the training pen where f/n and her instructor were preparing to move off again.  
Narrowing his eyes, he mulled over Mike’s words and weighed up his options.  
By the time f/n’s lesson had finished and he’d taken her for lunch with Mike and the boys, he’d still have a couple of hours alone with her once they arrived back home before Hanji finished her shift in the tea shop; Plenty of time for a heart to heart discussion with the headstrong four year old about his intentions towards her mother...


	24. A future family?

After some much needed advice from Mike about how to approach the subject of gaining f/n’s blessing when proposing to Hanji, Levi was starting to feel slightly more confident that things were going to go right for him.  
Despite not asking directly for Mike’s opinion on the matter, he was grateful for the other male’s input on how to approach the situation; Especially given he had been in the same position himself and was able to speak from experience.  
As much as he hoped everything would go the way he wanted, he was prepared for whatever answer Hanji would give him; Whether she accepted his proposal or not, he would respect her decision.  
Placing his now empty cup back onto its saucer, he looked over towards the play area where f/n, Eren and Armin were currently hanging from the bars of the climbing frame and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.  
“So, I take it you now have a plan for how to proceed?”  
Sparing Mike a momentary glance, he tutted and turned his attention back to the children.  
“Yeah…” He muttered, begrudgingly letting the next words leave his mouth. “Thanks to you.”  
“Happy to help, I hope everything goes well for you.”  
Standing up from the table, Mike motioned towards the play area.  
“Shall we?”  
Responding with a wordless nod, Levi retrieved f/n’s backpack and followed as the other male walked away; his mind now occupied with forming the plan he was to set in motion for when Hanji arrived home later that afternoon.  
  
Hanging upside down from the monkey bars that formed part of the climbing frame, f/n giggled when Eren tried to copy but ended up crashing to the soft tarmac below.  
“Are you okay?” She inquired, watching the disgruntled boy brush himself down.  
“I’m fine.” He huffed. “How come Auntie Hanji didn’t come today?”  
“Levi made her go to work.” Mused f/n with a frown.  
“Why?”  
“I dunno.”  
“I reckon he’s up to something!” Said Eren suspiciously. "Auntie Hanji always brings you for your riding lessons!"  
“He did seem a little angry when Luke tried to help me onto my pony.” Admitted f/n worriedly. “Armin, what do you think?”  
Blinking rapidly, the small blonde boy who had been quietly dangling from the bar next to her pursed his lips.  
“Did he say anything to you or Luke?”  
“He said it was because he normally has my mummy here with him.”  
“See!” Exclaimed Eren, once again starting to climb up the painted metal bars towards her. “He’s definitely up to something!”  
Opening her mouth to respond, the young girl found herself cut off by the sound of a male voice calling her name.  
“Oi f/n.”  
“Huh?”  
Straining to see behind her, she grunted and reached up for the bars to get into a more comfortable position; Once again looking around, she saw Levi and Mike briskly walking towards her.  
“We’re leaving.” Said Levi evenly, reaching out and gently pulling her from the climbing frame before she had a chance to protest. “There’s something I need to take care of at home before your mother gets back.”  
“Does that mean we’re going too?” Asked Armin, carefully lowering himself back onto the ground and looking up at his father.  
“Unfortunately it does.” Nodded Mike. “Come on, your mother will be waiting for us.”  
Obediently doing as they were told, the children wordlessly left the play area and followed the adults; Silently exchanging confused glances and wondering why their playtime had been cut short...  
  
Despite the tea shop not serving anything that could be considered a suitable lunch, Hanji had been surprised by how many people had come in for a quick pick me up before continuing with their day.  
While she and Farlan had been rushed off their feet taking orders, Isabel had confined herself to the kitchen in an effort to keep up with the sudden rush of customers wanting a sweet treat.  
Levi hadn’t initially been keen on the idea of having a takeaway service, but was soon won over thanks to Isabel showing him how much profit they made from neighbouring retailers sending their staff on morning and afternoon cake runs.  
“Phew, it looks like it’s finally calming down a little now.” Mused Farlan, placing his hands on his hips and surveying the half full seating area. “That was intense!”  
“No kidding!” Agreed Hanji, checking the wall mounted clock. “Listen, do you mind if I head into the office for five minutes and call Levi? I just want to see how f/n’s riding lesson went.”  
“Sure, go on.” Nodded the blonde male, his lips curling into a brief smirk at her request. “I’ll shout if I need you.”  
Making her way into the office, Hanji quickly pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and swiped her thumb across the screen.   
However before she could type in Levi’s number, the sight of the message icon caught her attention.  
“Huh, I wonder who that could be.”  
Opening the message, she smiled softly as she read the brief line of text.  
  
 **From: Levi**  
 **To: Hanji**  
 **Recieved: 13.15**  
  
 **“F/n just finished her riding lesson, taking her to the play area with the other brats for an hour before heading home.”**  
  
Shaking her head and giggling, she tapped the reply button and sent a message of her own before slipping the device back into her pocket.  
“I take it everything’s okay then?”  
Letting out a small yelp of surprise, she spun around at the sound of a male voice.  
“Damn Farlan, you scared me!” She gasped, frowning at how quickly he had suddenly appeared in the doorway. “Is everything okay? Did we suddenly get another rush on?”  
“No, I just checked the till and realized we needed some more change.”  
“Ah I see, in that case I’ll go keep an eye on the counter.”  
“Isabel’s already on it.” Smirked the blonde male. “So, I’m going to take a guess here and say that text you were reading is from Levi?”  
Allowing herself another giggle, Hanji folded her arms and nodded.  
“Yeah, F/n had her lesson and then he took her to the play area with the boys.”  
“Heh, taking his babysitting duties very seriously then?”  
Rolling her puppy brown eyes thoughtfully, Hanji nervously bit her lower lip before speaking again.  
“Farlan…”  
“Hmm?”  
“Has Levi...does he ever say anything to you or Isabel about f/n?”  
“Huh?” Raising a confused eyebrow, Farlan unfolded his arms and stepped into the office, pulling the door closed so they could talk in private. “What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, you remember how when he moved in I said that f/n needed a father figure in her life? I was just wondering, does Levi ever talk about f/n when I’m not around?”  
“Yeah, he does; Mainly about her kicking his ass on Mario Kart constantly! Other times it’s just random stuff to do with what his plans are for the three of you on a Sunday when the shop is closed...Why are you asking me this? Has something happened at home?"  
"Sorry, I'm just being a little paranoid I guess." She mumbled, averting her gaze and pursing her lips. "It's just that this is the first time I've ever been away from f/n for so long and with so much distance between us...I mean yeah, she has sleepovers with the boys and goes to school, but that’s different to being miles away on the other side of the city for nearly an entire day!"  
"Makes sense you'd be a bit perplexed." Nodding thoughtfully, Farlan's voice took on a rather scathing tone when he spoke again. "Especially after what your ex husband did, I imagine that would make any parent cautious."  
"Exactly!" Gasped Hanji, her head snapping back up to face him. "Don't get me wrong, I trust Levi with my life and I know he would never let anything happen to f/n..."   
"Heh, he'd probably commit murder if anyone dared to look at her the wrong way!" Chuckled Farlan. "I get where you're coming from, but I don't think you've got anything to worry about. She's perfectly safe with him."   
"Yeah, you're right." Giggled Hanji, inhaling deeply and letting it out again almost immediately. "I'll go home after we close this evening and they'll probably both be sat in the living room playing Mario Kart completely oblivious to my absence!"   
"I bet they won’t even have noticed you weren't around!”  
“You know what, I think I’ll hold off calling him.” Mused the bespectacled brunette. “I don’t want to interrupt his bonding time with f/n...especially if I run the risk of interrupting him getting his ass handed to him on Mario Kart!”  
Pushing the door open and standing aside as she moved towards him to head back out into the tea shop, Farlan smirked and watched her leave before making his way into the office.   
However, his expression soon changed to a mixture of confusion and suspicion at the conversation he had just had.   
While it was only natural that Hanji would be apprehensive about her daughter being taken out in public without her after recent events, it seemed rather odd to him that she had brought up her desire of wanting Levi to be a father figure in f/n’s life again; Especially since he knew that Levi was currently planning on proposing to her.  
Could it be possible that Hanji was aware of this and was planning a proposal of her own?

After what could only be described as an awkwardly silent drive home, Levi decided that it was time to bite the bullet and let f/n in on his proposal plan.  
Pulling into the driveway and parking the car, he switched off the engine and looked towards f/n, who nervously sat in the front seat looking out of the window.  
Exiting the car, he walked around to the door and opened it, regarding the young girl with a neutral stare.  
“Hey.” He said evenly, gaining her immediate attention. “I need a word with you when you’ve put your riding gear away.”  
“Am I in trouble?” Asked f/n cautiously looking up at him with wide e/c eyes.  
“Huh?” Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the raven haired male cocked his head to one side. “Why would you be in trouble?”  
“You seem angry.”  
“Tch, I’m not angry and you’re not in trouble Brat.” He scoffed, motioning for her to get out of the car. “I do need to speak to you about your mother though…”  
“My mummy?” Gasped f/n jumping out of the car and hugging her backpack to her chest. “Is she okay?”  
“She’s fine.” Raising a hand and ruffling her hair, Levi closed the car door and turned to walk away towards the house. “Just put your riding gear away and then I’ll tell you what’s going on.”  
“You promise my mummy is okay?”  
“Yes, now come on.”  
Doing as she was told, f/n followed him into the house.  
Closing the door and locking it once she was inside, Levi watched as she went to the cupboard under the stairs and put her backpack away.   
Walking into the kitchen, he took a seat at the table and waited for the youngster to join him.   
Drawing a deep breath, he mulled over his conversation with Mike about how best to voice his intentions and started to mentally prepare himself for what was sure to be one of the most...interesting interactions he’d currently had with his girlfriend’s daughter.  
Cautiously entering the room, f/n climbed up onto one of the chairs next to him and stared at him worriedly.   
Clicking his tongue, Levi looked her in the eye and opened his mouth to speak.  
“Listen f/n...I promise you your mother is alright, but I do need to talk to you about her.”  
“Why?” She asked, confused as to the reason he was not only using her name rather than referring to her as “Brat,” but also wanting to have a conversation about her mother.  
Pursing his lips, he remembered what Mike had told him about how to handle raising a serious subject with a child…

 _“Just be patient with her and take what she wants into consideration.”_  
  
“I’ve been living here for a while now and...”  
“Do you not want to live with my mummy anymore?”  
“Tch, of course I want to continue living with her!”  
It didn’t help that Levi wasn’t exactly subtle, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t warned that this conversation would be rather awkward given f/n’s age.  
“Just listen to me okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Levi decided to try changing tactics.  
“How do you feel about me living with you and your mother?”  
“I like it.” F/n smiled softly, her nervousness slowly starting to melt away. “So does my mummy.”  
“Good.” Nodded Levi, feeling himself start to relax.  
“Do you like living with me and my mummy?”  
“I do, which is why I want to ask you something.”  
Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out the box containing his mother’s ring and placed it on the table.  
“Wow!” Gasped f/n as he lifted the lid. “That’s pretty!”  
“F/n, how would you feel if I proposed to your mother?”  
Furrowing her brows, f/n cocked her head to one side and frowned.  
“What’s that?”  
“I want to ask her to marry me.”  
“Why?”  
Biting back the urge to groan in disdain, Levi mentally slapped himself for letting Mike talk him into having this conversation with her; Surely this should be something that Hanji should be discussing with her?  
“It’s what adults do when they're in love.” He replied awkwardly, averting his gaze.  
“Do you love my mummy?”  
Slowly turning back to face her, Levi stared directly into f/n’s eyes.  
“Yes, I do.”  
“My daddy loved my mummy too once." Now it was f/n's turn to look away, a shuddering breath escaping her lips as she did. "He left her and made her cry.”  
It was a completely innocent comment, but it still felt like a punch to the gut for Levi; Especially since f/n hadn’t mentioned her father since the incident three months ago.  
Still, he knew he should’ve seen it coming; F/n wasn’t stupid and it was to be expected that once she understood his intentions, she would be concerned about her mother getting hurt again.  
"I'm nothing like him." Said the raven haired male evenly. Reaching out and gently gripping her chin, he turned her head back towards him and looked into her eyes. "I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt your mother...or you."  
"You promise?"   
"Tch, I'll do a pinky promise if it makes you happy!"   
Giggling softly as he released her, f/n raised her hand and extended her little finger.  
Shaking his head and flashing her a split second smile, Levi brought his own hand up and linked his finger with hers.  
“So, does this mean you’re okay with me proposing to her?”  
“Yeah...but if you hurt her, you’ll be answering to me, Eren and Armin!”  
“I’ll bear that in mind.” He muttered, feeling a violent shudder rush down his spine at the unpleasant memories of the young trio’s past antics.  
"Levi..."  
"Hmm?"  
"When are you going to ask my mummy to marry you?"  
Blinking once and lowering his hand, Levi sat back in his seat and furrowed his brows.  
He’d been so preoccupied wondering if he was doing the right thing in wanting to propose, that he hadn’t even considered how he was going to ask the all important question.  
“I don’t know.” He admitted, reaching out for the ring box and closing the lid before returning it to his jeans pocket. “I can start giving it more thought now I know you’re okay with it.”  
“Have some coffee!”  
“Huh?”  
“Mummy always sits at the table frowning and drinking coffee whenever she needs to think about something!” Giggled f/n cheekily. “I’ve seen her do it loads of times!”  
“I hate coffee!” Snorted Levi. “It tastes like warm shit!”  
E/c eyes widening, f/n lunged across the table and slapped the raven haired male’s upper arm.  
“Bad Levi, no swearing!”  
“Tch!”  
“Can we play Mario Kart? Mummy says sometimes doing something helps clear her head.”  
Raising an eyebrow in f/n’s direction, Levi stared at her intently.  
“Please?” She added, flashing him a cheeky smile.  
“Sorry Brat, maybe in a little while. I told your mother I’d cook dinner tonight since she’s been working all day.”  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Levi’s steel grey eyes widened marginally.  
Hanji wasn’t due home until around six o’clock and it was currently only two o’clock, meaning that he had plenty of time to sort something out before she arrived.  
“Levi?” Asked f/n worriedly, cocking her head to one side when he failed to respond. "Levi?"  
Ignoring the little girl’s calls, he thought back to his days in the military and how many of the soldiers he had been serving with bragged about their wives and girlfriends waiting for them to return.   
Many had been planning proposals of their own, some involving grand gestures such as a weekend trip, while others had opted for a romantic meal in the privacy of their home.  
While Levi wasn’t really one for displays of public affection, the idea of surprising her with a home cooked meal and then possibly a peaceful night relaxing together sounded like a good idea.   
“Levi!”  
Finally acknowledging f/n when she raised her voice, he turned to face her.  
“Tonight.” He said suddenly, causing a look of confusion to appear on f/n’s face. “I’m going to propose to your mother tonight, but you need to stay quiet about it.”  
“Why?”  
“It has to be a surprise.” He replied, standing up and leaving the table. “Now go play in the living room. I have to start making dinner, we can play Mario Kart when I’m done.”  
“Can I help?” Asked f/n, jumping out of her seat and moving around the table to stand behind him. “Mummy sometimes lets me help her with the cooking.”  
Shaking his head and exhaling deeply, Levi soon came to realize that there would be no escaping from her now she knew of his plans.   
Still, it would keep her occupied and Hanji would probably be thrilled at the fact they’d spent some quality time together.  
“Alright then.” He answered, turning to look back at her over his shoulder. “Come wash your hands and we can get started.”

Saying goodbye to the last customers as they left the premises, Hanji turned the sign hanging on the door of the tea shop’s entrance from “Open” to “Closed.”  
Locking up and turning around, she leaned against the varnished wood and sighed deeply.  
“Hey, don’t get complacent just yet!” Called Farlan from the counter, not looking up from tapping away at the till. “We still have to get this place cleaned and restocked ready for Monday morning.”  
“I know, I know.” Giggled the bespectacled brunette, pushing herself upright. “I was just taking a moment to savour the fact we’re finally closed!”  
“Yeah, weekends are pretty insane.” Agreed Isabel, watching Farlan retrieve the cash drawer from the now open till and move towards the office. “You start clearing down the tables, I’ll do the sweeping and mopping.”  
Nodding in agreement, Hanji walked over to the first table and started gathering up the empty cups and saucers.  
Today had certainly been an eye-opening experience for her.   
In fact, it was safe to say she now understood why Levi arrived home looking exhausted most Saturdays; Today had been her first ever full day working in the tea shop and she felt like she could probably sleep for an entire week!  
Still, she’d have been lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed the lunchtime rush and being able to spend the day conversing with other adults.  
However, she was looking forward to being back home with her daughter and finding out how her day with Levi had been.  
“Hey Hanji, those pots won’t wash themselves!”  
“Huh?”  
Blinking rapidly and turning towards the sound of the voice behind her, Hanji was caught off guard to suddenly see Isabel casually leaning on her sweeping brush and flashing her a cheeky smile.  
“Sorry, I was miles away.” Muttered Hanji sheepishly, picking up the cups and saucers from the table and taking them over to the counter. “Ah damnit, I forgot to pick up the cloth and cleaning spray!”  
“Are you sure everything is okay?” Asked Isabel worriedly, her brows furrowing as she continued to watch the other female. “You’re not still worried about being away from f/n are you?”  
“No, I had a text from Levi earlier and she seems to be behaving herself for him.”  
“So, what’s wrong?”  
“Well, nothing is wrong as such...but…” Nervously biting her lower lip and dragging it back between her teeth, Hanji swallowed hard. “I’ve been thinking a lot about my future with Levi and…”  
“You’re not breaking up with him are you?” Gasped Isabel, her dark green eyes widening in horror. “I thought you guys were happy together, you make such a great couple…”  
“What?” Failing to resist the urge to laugh, Hanji was grateful she had put down the items she was carrying ahead of Isabel’s outburst; The shock of which would almost certainly have caused her to drop them if she’d not reached the counter in time. “No, no I have no intention of breaking up with Levi, why would you even ask that?”  
“Okay, that’s good then.” Nodded Isabel, clearing her throat and tightening her grip on the sweeping brush. “So, what have you been thinking about?”  
Walking across the seating area towards a door marked “Staff Only,” Hanji retrieved a set of keys from her trouser pocket and fiddled with them, looking for the correct one.  
“It’s nothing to be worried about.” She said reassuringly, finding the key she was looking for and inserting it into the keyhole. “A little complicated perhaps, but not impossible.”  
“Stop being so cryptic!” Whined Isabel. "Spit it out already!"  
Shaking her head and allowing herself a giggle, Hanji opened the door and leaned inside the small room behind it, retrieving a bottle of sanitizer and a red cloth.  
“Honestly, I think it's far too soon, I probably shouldn't even be entertaining the idea just yet."  
"Ugh, just tell me already!"  
Closing the cleaning cupboard door, Hanji giggled again.  
"Okay...I've been looking at the process of adoption."  
"Adoption?" Tilting her head to one side, the young redhead frowned curiously. "Why would you be thinking about something like that?"  
"Do you remember my friends Mike and Nanaba?"   
"Were they the ones who came in and you disappeared upstairs with them?"  
"Yeah, that's them." Nodded Hanji, returning to the table she had just finished clearing. "Well, they both have sons from previous relationships and when they got married, Mike adopted Armin and Nanaba adopted Eren."   
Blinking once, it took Isabel a moment to understand what Hanji was hinting at.   
However the bespectacled brunette flashing her a nervous smile soon confirmed her suspicions.  
"No way!" She gasped, dropping the sweeping brush and lunging forward; Grabbing Hanji's shoulders, she quickly spun her around to face her, almost causing her to lose her balance. "You're going to ask Levi to adopt f/n?"  
"I'm definitely giving it some serious thought." Nodded Hanji, wincing uncomfortably when Isabel let out an excited ear piercing squeal. "It's still early days, but they get on great now and I did say when Levi moved in with us that f/n needed a father figure in her life after...especially everything that had happened with Erwin..."  
“He can’t object to Bro adopting f/n can he?” Releasing her upon hearing the name of the older female’s ex husband, Isabel frowned again.  
“I don’t know.” Mumbled Hanji, averting her gaze. “He shouldn’t, considering he wants nothing to do with either of us...Anyway, as I said, it’s early days yet...nothing is set in stone.”  
“You want it to be though.”  
Smiling wistfully, a faint blush flared up on Hanji’s usually pale cheeks.  
“I do but, I don’t want to get carried away and rush into anything. Plus, I’d need to sit Levi down and discuss it with him first.   
“Of course, of course!” Nodded the young redhead, glancing towards the open office door behind the counter. “Listen, I’ll be back in a moment. I just need to use the bathroom.”  
“Alright.”  
Thinking nothing of Isabel’s sudden urge to rush off, Hanji shrugged dismissively and started to clean down the wooden surface of the first table; Blissfully unaware that the bathroom was the last place Isabel was heading for…

Clicking his tongue thoughtfully and muttering to himself as he continued to count the number of notes in the till, Farlan soon found himself distracted by loud footsteps thudding off the polished wooden floor and halting behind him.  
“Farlan! Farlan!” Whisper shouted a female voice, followed by the sound of the office door being closed. “You’re not gonna believe what Hanji just told me!”  
“Isabel, I’m trying to cash up here!” Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes as he lost track of his counting, the blonde male slowly turned to face the source of the unexpected interruption. “What’s so important that it couldn’t wait?”  
“Hanji is planning on asking Big Bro to adopt f/n!”  
Icy blue eyes widening in shock, Farlan stared at her for several moments before finally managing to speak.  
“What?”  
“She just told me herself!” Squealed Isabel, barely able to contain her excitement. “Well, she says she’s giving it some serious thought at the moment, but she’s definitely planning on asking him!”  
Blinking rapidly, Farlan wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to say; Although if he was being completely honest with himself, it did clarify his earlier suspicions about Hanji being up to something.  
“So that’s why she asked me if Levi ever talked about f/n when she wasn’t around.” He mumbled, temporarily forgetting that Isabel was still present. “Does that mean she knows he’s planning to propose to her?”  
“Levi’s planning to propose to Hanji?”  
Suddenly remembering that his girlfriend was in the office with him, Farlan leapt out of his seat and rushed towards the door to make sure it was actually closed.  
Thankfully, it was and as he could see when he peeked through the small square window set into the upper part of it, Hanji was busying herself with the end of day cleaning routine and completely unaware of Isabel’s outburst...at least, he hoped she was.  
“Damnit Isabel!” He scolded through gritted teeth, turning back to face her. “Keep the noise down will you?”  
“Sorry! Are you being serious with what you said though?”  
“Yeah, Levi mentioned it to me a few weeks ago.”  
“How come he never told me?” Huffed Isabel, haughtily folding her arms across her chest and pouting like a petulant child. “I’m practically family!”  
“Probably because of your big mouth!”  
“Hey!”  
Smirking and shaking his head, returned to his seat.  
“Don’t worry about it, he’s kind of on the fence about it at the minute.”  
“What do you mean?” Slowly unfolding her arms, she cautiously approached him and leaned back against the desk.  
“He’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing or not, I told him he should do what he thinks is right, but you know how he over thinks things and drives himself crazy weighing up all possible outcomes.”  
“Kind of like Hanji with this whole adoption thing.” Mused Isabel thoughtfully. “She told me she’s thinking long and hard about it, but she hasn’t made her mind up yet.”  
“Anyway, not a word to Hanji about any of this, the same goes for Levi and any adoption talk.” Said Farlan, his voice taking on a much sterner tone. “They’re the ones making these important decisions, we should let them handle it and only give our opinions if asked.”  
“Agreed.” Nodded Isabel, however she was unable to stop the smile that rapidly spread across her face a few seconds later. “It would be amazing if they did get married and Levi adopted f/n though, then they’d be a proper little family.”  
“Yeah.”  
Suddenly, the office door opened, startling the pair of them and pulling their attention towards the bespectacled brunette now stood in the entrance.  
“I thought you were using the bathroom?” Inquired Hanji, raising an incredulous eyebrow at Isabel.  
“Oh, sorry...I, um…” Dark green eyes rapidly darting left and right, Isabel hurried to think of an excuse as to why she was in the office. “I, I just needed a quick word with Farlan.”  
“More like you sneaked off for a quick snog!” Teased Hanji with a knowing grin. “It’s okay Sweetie, I often try and do the same with Levi...even if most of the time I get told to do one because he’s busy!”  
Chuckling nervously, Farlan reached for the discarded notes on the table he had previously been trying to count and started to shuffle them.  
“Yeah, well...all joking aside, we should probably crack on with the end of day jobs or we’re all going to be late home.”  
“True, true.” Nodded Hanji. “I’m nearly done with the seating area, so I’ll finish that and then start on the counter.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute!” Smiled Isabel nervously, wincing and turning back to face Farlan when Hanji walked away and closed the office door behind her. “Shit, that was close!”  
“Too close!” Agreed Farlan. "Way too close!"  
“You don’t think she heard anything do you?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know.” Brows furrowing, Farlan once again turned his attention towards the office door. “Although for both our sakes, you’d better hope and pray she didn’t!”


	25. Cooking Lessons

After browsing his laptop for romantic meal ideas and drawing a complete blank because most of them required too long to prepare and cook, Levi decided to play it safe and simply make one of Hanji’s favourite meals; Spaghetti carbonara.   
However unlike when Hanji made it, he was planning on doing everything from scratch.   
Tying a white bandanna over f/n’s head to keep her hair out of the way, he looked over her shoulder at the recipe on the laptop screen and frowned thoughtfully.    
The youngster had practically begged him to let her help, so after getting everything together to start preparing the meal, his next task was to find something easy for her to do.   
“Have you made this for Mummy before Levi?” Asked f/n, turning back to face him when he had finished.   
“Once, when we had our first date.” He replied bluntly, moving to the worktop near the sink and retrieving a bag of flour and a tray of eggs. “Watch closely, I’m going to show you how to make fresh spaghetti.”   
“Why don’t you just use the stuff in the packet like Mummy does?”    
“Tch, because I’m not your mother!” Scoffed Levi, gently tapping her around the back of the head as he returned to the table and set everything up. “Now pay attention.”   
“Who taught you to cook?” She giggled, watching closely as he emptied some flour into the bowl.   
“I learned when I was in the military.” He replied, cracking six of the eggs into the flour and mixing everything together with a wooden spoon until it came together to form a smooth dough.    
Dusting the surface of the table with some more flour, he tipped the dough onto it and gestured to f/n. “Alright, your turn.”   
“What do I do?” She asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion.   
“You’re going to knead it until it’s all smooth. Don’t be afraid to get rough with it, but don’t go too mad either...think of it as that modelling stuff you and the other two brats like messing around with.”   
“Play-doh?”   
“Yeah, that.”   
Smiling widely, f/n enthusiastically took hold of the dough and grunted as she leaned forward, pressing her small hands into it with every ounce of strength she possessed.   
“Make sure you don’t break it apart.” Instructed Levi, folding his arms and watching her work. “You just need to stretch it and then fold it back on itself.”   
“Okay.”   
“Huh, not bad Brat.” He nodded approvingly. “Keep that up for a little while longer while I make something to drink. Do you want anything?”   
“Juice please.” Furrowing her brows, f/n continued to knead the dough for a further five minutes before stopping and turning to look at the raven haired male. “Is it ready yet?”   
Turning back to the table, Levi hummed thoughtfully and inspected the young girl’s work.   
“Yeah, that’ll do.”   
Picking the dough up and placing it back into the bowl, he then covered it over with the clingfilm he had retrieved from the drawer and covered it over.   
“What do we do now?” Asked f/n curiously, tilting her head to one side as she watched Levi walk over to the fridge.   
“Leave it to chill until we’re ready to cook it.”   
“Why?”   
“It will go dry otherwise.”    
“Okay...so, what’s next?”   
“For now, nothing.” Said Levi evenly, once again turning away from her and continuing to prepare himself something to drink.   
“Can we play Mario Kart then?” Asked f/n hopefully, flashing him a wide smile when he glanced back at her over his shoulder. “Please?”   
“Tch, don’t you ever get bored of that game?”   
“Nope!”   
“Go set it up then while I tidy up in here.” Rolling his eyes, Levi shook his head and sighed reluctantly as the happy four year old skipped out of the kitchen, failing to hear the next words that were muttered under the short male’s breath once she was out of earshot. “I suppose I should be grateful she didn’t suggest watching Frozen for the ten millionth time!”    
  
“How are we looking out here?” Inquired Farlan, finally emerging from the office and surveying the tea shop.   
“I’ve just got the coffee machine to reassemble and behind the counter to mop now.” Smiled Hanji. “Isabel should be nearly done in the back, she seems to be making less noise now.”   
“Sounds about right.” Snorted the blonde male with a smirk as he made his way towards the door leading to the kitchen. “I’ve just got to mop in the office and I’m done, so we should all be able to leave soon.”   
“Sounds good.” Nodded Hanji, sighing wistfully as she watched him enter the kitchen, muttering her next words as the door swung closed behind him. “I can’t wait to get back home to f/n, I feel like I’ve been away from her forever!”   
  
“Hey Isabel, how are you getting on?”   
Looking up from putting away the last of the cake tins, Isabel closed the cupboard door and straightened her posture.   
“All done, just gotta run a mop over the place.” She replied with a nod. “What about you and Hanji.”   
“I think we’re going to be having a race to see who can finish mopping their area first!” He snickered, making sure the kitchen door was closed before speaking again.   
“Has she mentioned anything to you about suspecting that Levi’s going to propose to her?”   
“Not a word.” Whispered Isabel, taking extra caution on the off chance that the bespectacled brunette decided to make an appearance. “What about you?”   
“Nothing.”   
“That’s good then.” Exhaling deeply, Isabel nodded and allowed herself a small giggle. “Looks like we’re in the clear.”   
“For now, so let’s try and keep it that way!”   
“Agreed.”   
Nodding and clicking his tongue thoughtfully, Farlan turned on his heels and opened the kitchen door; His icy blue eyes widening as Hanji suddenly appeared and almost smacked him in the face as she pushed against it.   
“Oh, sorry!” She laughed nervously, taking a step back. “I was just about to start mopping behind the counter, so I figured I’d bring Isabel her mop and bucket as well.”   
“Aw, thanks Hanji!” Smiled the young red head, rushing forward. “I was just coming to get that!”   
“No worries Sweetie.”   
Remaining silent as he watched her walk away back towards the far side of the counter area, Farlan forced himself to remain calm as he turned back to Isabel.   
“I think it might be for the best if we drop any talk of Levi and Hanji.” He muttered, deliberately keeping his voice low. “We’re having one too many close shaves and it’s starting to freak me out!”   
“We can still speculate on the drive home though right?” Questioned Isabel, wheeling the mop bucket into the kitchen. “I mean, she won’t exactly hear us in your car will she?”   
“Not unless she suddenly pops up in the back seat!” Scoffed the blonde male, finally exiting the kitchen and making his way back to the office.   
“Damn.” Mused Isabel, shuddering violently at the thought and imagining it being like a scene in a horror film. “I sure as Hell hope she doesn’t!”   
  
“Hah! Beat you again!”   
Slumping back onto the sofa, Levi shook his head and checked the time on his mobile phone, feeling grateful that it was now almost half past five.    
The tea shop closed at five o’clock and if Hanji was able to keep on schedule, she’d be home in roughly half an hour.    
“Alright Brat.” He said firmly, putting the device back into his jeans pocket. “Turn your game off for now, it’s time to go finish making dinner.”   
“Does that mean Mummy will be home soon?” Inquired f/n, pushing herself off the sofa and scooting over towards the television stand where her games console was located.    
“It does, so let’s get moving.” He answered, pushing himself off the sofa and heading back into the kitchen. “I want to have it ready to serve when she gets home.”   
“Coming.”   
Following the short male into the kitchen, f/n climbed up onto one of the chairs and got comfortable at the table as she waited for him to retrieve the pasta dough from the fridge.    
“Alright, you’re going to deal with this while I do the rest of the cooking.” He said as he once again dusted the table with a light sprinkling of flour and removed the clingfilm from the bowl, tipping the dough out. “I want you to roll this out until it’s thin.”   
“I can do that!” Smiled f/n, giggling as he put the bowl down and once again tied a white cloth over her head to keep her hair out of the way.   
“Good, let me know when you’re done.”   
Handing her a rolling pin, Levi watched her for a moment before turning back to the worktop and tying a cloth over his own head.    
If someone had told him at the start of his relationship with Hanji that he would one day be planning a romantic proposal meal with her four year old daughter, he’d have most likely told them they were delusional; Yet here he was now, doing exactly that!   
Despite everything that had happened over the past few months, there were still times when he found it hard to believe that the little girl behind him had gone from absolutely despising him and wanting him as far away from her family as humanly possible, to now wanting to spend time with him and even accepting him into her life.   
Sparing her a momentary glance over his shoulder, Levi allowed himself a fleeting split second smile before turning back to the worktop and setting up for his next task.   
There was no way he was going to let the child anywhere near the cooker or any of the sharp cooking utensils; Hanji would never forgive him if she ended up getting hurt. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t watch him and learn a few lessons that may benefit her later in life.   
Setting a pan of cold water on the cooker and letting it heat up, he then started to prepare and chop an array of ingredients before tossing them into a frying pan with some oil; Only stopping when he heard a voice calling his name.   
“Levi, is this thin enough?”   
Turning around and looking over f/n’s shoulder, he furrowed his brows as he inspected her work.    
“Yeah, that looks about right.” He nodded, quickly glancing back towards the now simmering pan of water behind him. “Now I want you to roll it up into one long tube.”   
Doing as she was told, f/n carefully folded the dough back onto itself and sat back on her haunches as Levi retrieved a knife from the drawer.   
“I’ll do this next part.” He said evenly, tapping her shoulder and motioning for her to move onto another chair. “Your mother will go ballistic if I let you anywhere near a knife.”   
Giggling in agreement, f/n moved over and rested her arms on the table, her e/c eyes focusing intently on his movements as he cut the now rolled dough into thin sections.   
“Now, start straightening them and put them back into the bowl.”   
Picking up the first one, f/n carefully gripped it at one end and let it unravel itself to reveal the traditional spaghetti shape she knew from when her mother cooked it.   
“Hey Levi, how come this isn’t hard like the stuff in a packet?”   
“It only goes like that when it’s been dried out.” He answered, cracking some more eggs into a bowl before adding some pepper. “You can whisk these for me when you’ve done that.”   
“Do we need to dry it?”   
“No, I’m cooking it now.” He said, placing the next bowl down next to her and waiting for her to finish unraveling the sliced dough. “When you’re done with those eggs, you can clean down the table and set it up for when your mother comes home.”   
“Okay!”   
Humming in satisfaction that everything was running on schedule, Levi turned back to the cooker.    
So far, everything was going according to plan and thanks to his little helper, he was starting to feel more confident that he was going to get the desired answer from his girlfriend when he finally had the opportunity to propose…   
  
Having conducted her final checks before locking up the tea shop, Hanji felt a strong sense of relief that the long day she had endured was now behind her and she could look forward to a well deserved relaxing evening with her boyfriend and daughter.    
She’d have been lying to herself if she said she hadn’t enjoyed the responsibility of it all, but at the same time, she was grateful that she had Farlan and Isabel to help her stay on track.    
After a quiet drive home, she finally pulled into the drive and smiled when she saw Levi’s car parked on the gravelled front garden, leaving just enough space for her own.   
Sighing happily at the sight of her house in front of her, she switched off the engine and removed her seatbelt, however as she moved to ext the car, her mobile phone started ringing.   
“What?” Blinking rapidly, she reached into her pocket to retrieve it. “I don’t normally get calls at this time of night…”   
Swallowing hard at the worry that it could be Farlan or Isabel trying to get in touch because they’d forgotten to do something at the tea shop, another worrying thought forced its way into her mind.   
“Oh no…” She murmured worriedly, feeling a heavy weight settle in her stomach. “What if it’s Erwin?”   
She hadn’t seen or heard from her ex husband in three months; What if he had suddenly decided to resurface and start making her life a living Hell again?   
Wincing in discomfort as the device continued to ring, she shakily removed it from her pocket and bit her lower lip as she looked at the caller ID.   
Exhaling deeply, a wave of relief washed over her when the name “Nanaba” flashed up on the screen.    
Taking a moment to compose herself, she swiped up on the screen and activated the speaker function.   
“Hey Nan!” She said brightly, hoping the other female wouldn’t pick up on her slightly shaky voice. “Is everything okay?”   
“Sorry to call you so late in the evening Hanji.” Came the reply, followed by a slightly embarrassed giggle. “I was just checking if we’re still on for the boys to have a play date with f/n tomorrow afternoon? Mike was supposed to mention it to Levi and he completely forgot.”   
“Ah yeah, you guys don’t have Levi’s number do you?” Feeling herself start to relax, Hanji hummed thoughtfully. “Well, lucky for you I just got home so I can ask him if he’s remembered and let you know what he says.”   
“How was work today? I remember you mentioning it was your first full day there.”   
“Hectic!” Laughed Hanji, contemplating how best to cut short the conversation without coming across as rude.    
It wasn’t that she didn’t want to speak to her best friend, but she was currently more interested in seeing her daughter than having a catch up.   
“Listen Nan, can I text you back in about five or ten minutes? I’ve literally just got home and I’ve not even managed to set foot in the house yet!”   
“I know that feeling all too well!” The amusement in Nanaba’s tone was evident, but it was also clear that she had taken the hint when she spoke again. “No worries Han, I’ll keep my phone within easy reach. Tell Levi to get you some dinner on the table and run you a bath!”   
“Speak to you soon.”   
Giggling and ending the call, Hanji inhaled deeply and exited her car, making her way towards the house.    
  
“I’m done!”   
Sparing the young girl a momentary glance, Levi nodded to the now neatly set table.   
Three place mats had been laid out, along with cutlery and even coasters for their drinks.   
“Alright, this is nearly ready.” Turning back to the cooker, he removed everything from the pan and started to plate up; His body tensing slightly when he heard the sound of the front door being opened and then closed a few seconds later.    
“Oi, f/n.” He whispered, motioning for her to come closer to him.   
Furrowing her brows in confusion, she opened her mouth to speak; but soon found herself cut off when the sound of a familiar voice called out from the hallway.    
“Levi, f/n, I’m home!”   
Head instantly turning towards the door, f/n hesitated and looked back to Levi.   
“Not a word about my plan to propose.” He warned, trying not to sound too stern. The last thing he wanted was to make her think he was mad with her, but he did want to remind her that this was to be a surprise for her mother. “Understand?”   
“I do.” Nodded f/n, her attention once again being pulled towards the sound of her mother’s voice.    
“Levi? F/n? Where are you?”   
“We’re in the kitchen.” Called Levi, resuming plating up everyone’s food before raising an eyebrow in the direction of the kitchen door as it swung open…   
  
Stepping into the house, the first thing that greeted Hanji was the appetizing smell of home cooking.    
“Oh wow!” She muttered, sniffing the air. “Someone’s been busy!”   
Removing her jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack by the door, she closed the door and locked it before calling out to her boyfriend and daughter.    
“Levi, f/n, I’m home.”   
Normally, her greeting would be replied to with f/n appearing from whichever room she was in and charging straight into her arms for a cuddle, closely followed by Levi calmly following behind; So it was understandable that she was left confused when no one answered her, nor did they emerge from either the living room or the kitchen.   
“Hmm, that’s strange.”   
Wondering if they were too engrossed in a game of Mario Kart to notice her presence, she slowly walked towards the living room door, however peeking through the gap and into the large space, she was surprised to find it deserted; Even the area towards the back where f/n’s larger toys were stored was completely empty.   
“Levi? F/n? Where are you?” She called again, starting to feel slightly concerned.   
They had to be around the house somewhere, Levi’s car was still parked outside and she knew full well that if he’d have needed to pop out for any reason, he would’ve tried to call or at least sent a text.   
Fortunately, she was soon answered by a familiar male voice from down the hallway.   
“We’re in the kitchen.”   
Sighing in relief, the bespectacled brunette smiled and strode towards the kitchen door, pushing it open once she reached it and immediately finding herself ambushed by her daughter.    
“Mummy!” Squealed f/n excitedly, rushing forward and wrapping her small arms around her waist.    
“Hey Sweetie!” She giggled, squatting down and picking the little girl up, pressing an affectionate kiss to her cheek before hugging her tightly. “Have you had a good day?”   
“Yeah, I have.” Nodded f/n, eagerly starting to babble at her. “Levi taught me how to make spaghetti from scratch!”   
“Wow, really?” Gasped Hanji, her puppy brown eyes widening in shock. “Well, that explains the delicious smell that hit me as soon as I walked through the front door!”   
“Yeah, we made spaghetti carbonara!” Smiled f/n proudly. “Levi says he made it for you on your first date!”   
“Yes, he did.” Giggled Hanji, carefully placing the little girl down and looking towards her boyfriend as he finished placing the last plate down on the table. “It’s my favourite meal, so I’m looking forward to this.”   
“Did everything go alright at the tea shop today?” Inquired the raven haired male, foregoing the courtesy of a greeting and simply motioning for her to take a seat.    
“It was a bit hectic, but I think I coped rather well.” She mused, doing as requested and looking down at her plate, feeling her mouth start to water as the smell intensified now she was in a closer proximity. “Oh, by the way. Nanaba called me just as I arrived home.”   
“What did she want?” Joining her at the table, Levi furrowed his brows curiously. The first thought that came to mind was something about Erwin making a reappearance, but considering she had mentioned it in front of f/n, he doubted this to be the case.    
“She was asking if we’re still on for a play date with f/n and the boys tomorrow afternoon.” Smiled Hanji, reaching for her cutlery. “Mike was supposed to confirm it with you while the kids were having their riding lesson, but he forgot to mention it apparently.”   
“I see.” Still suspicious that Hanji may have been trying to talk in some sort of code to avoid worrying her daughter, Levi chose his next words carefully. “I don’t see why not, we weren’t planning to go anywhere this weekend.”   
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She nodded, twirling some spaghetti around her fork. “I’ll text her after we’ve had dinner and let her know it’s still happening.”   
Bringing it up to her mouth, she eagerly took a large bite and hummed as she chewed, finally swallowing a few seconds later.    
“Oh wow, you two can team up together and cook more often!” She commented, eagerly returning her fork to the plate. “This is delicious! Did you make a dessert too?”   
E/c eyes widening, f/n quickly looked towards Levi, who had also suddenly turned very pale at his girlfriend’s words.    
“Shit!” He cursed under his breath, suddenly jumping when he felt a swift kick delivered to his left leg.   
“Bad Levi! No swearing!”   
Choking back a giggle, Hanji shook her head and covered her mouth with her free hand.    
“Tch, damned Brat!” He muttered, eyeing her up across the table before looking towards Hanji.   
“Oh it’s fine Levi.” She smiled warmly. “I know you’re not big on sweet stuff, this was a really lovely surprise though, thank you.”   
Nodding, but remaining silent, Levi reached down for his jeans pocket and carefully felt the cube shaped object currently occupying it before returning his focus to his dinner;   
His mind racing as he contemplated his next move...   
  



	26. Double Proposal

“Oh damn you two, I could eat that again!” Putting her cutlery down on her empty plate, Hanji let out a satisfied groan and rubbed her now full stomach as she smiled at her boyfriend and daughter. “You two should team up and cook together more often!”   
“Do I make good spaghetti Mummy?” Asked f/n, her e/c eyes focusing intently on the bespectacled brunette.    
“Absolutely!” Agreed Hanji, reaching across the table and squishing her cheeks before kissing her forehead. “You’re a very talented little chef!”   
“Levi helped!”    
Releasing her hold on the young girl, Hanji then turned her attention to the raven haired male and smiled affectionately, reaching for his hand.    
“Thank you, it was just what I needed after a hectic day.”   
Silently nodding, Levi watched with a neutral expression as she released his hand and grinned at her daughter.   
“Right then, I believe there’s some ice-cream in the freezer...anybody fancy dessert?”   
“Me!” Squealed f/n enthusiastically, earning her an eye roll from Levi.   
“Tch, you always want ice-cream!”   
Head snapping around, the little girl glared at him for a moment before sticking out her tongue, earning her a disapproving glare from her mother; Something which was also accompanied by an unsuccessfully suppressed giggle.   
“In that case, why don’t you load the dishwasher for me?” Suggested Hanji. “Then when you’ve had your ice-cream, you can have a bath and we’ll find something to do for the evening.”   
“Okay!”   
Jumping down from her seat, f/n reached up for her empty plate and cutlery, moving around the table to retrieve her mother’s and then Levi’s.    
Slowly turning to look back at Hanji, she carefully balanced the plates in one hand and tapped Levi’s leg with the other, earning her a raised eyebrow in response.   
Motioning for him to lean in close, she once again glanced towards her mother to make sure she wasn’t watching before proceeding to whisper into his ear.    
“When are you going to ask Mummy to marry you?”   
“I’m building up to it Brat.” He replied. “It’s not the right time yet.”   
“When will be the right time?”   
“I don’t know yet.”   
Pouting in annoyance, f/n huffed and made her way towards the dishwasher.   
Allowing himself an amused snort, Levi shook his head and straightened his posture.   
In a lot of ways, the youngster reminded him of Isabel; She also pouted when she didn’t get a satisfactory answer to her questions.   
Leaning back in his seat and folding his arms, his mind once again returned to the subject of proposing to Hanji and the talk he’d had with Farlan prior to deciding he was going to go for it.   
Having Hanji in his life made him feel grounded and more at ease now he was no longer a part of the military where he’d spent almost half of his life; Of course they’d had their ups and downs, but it was the fact that he cared about her enough to stick around through it all that made him sure she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.   
Then of course there was f/n.   
This had been the biggest area of concern for both Levi and Farlan during their discussion; Especially since he’d not gotten off on the right foot with the strong willed child.   
Still, he had somehow managed to win her over and prove that he wasn’t some evil mummy stealer who had deliberately pushed her father out of her life. Naturally, he would’ve preferred that she didn’t have to go through the trauma of finding out she’d essentially been replaced by another child before realizing that her initial impression of him was wrong, but he also wasn’t complaining that he’d started to form a strong bond with her over the past three months and even started to become a father figure of sorts…   
“Okay Sweetie, here you go!”   
Body tensing as he was snapped out of his thoughts, he blinked when he noticed f/n had now returned to her seat at the table and was happily digging into a bowl of ice-cream.   
“Everything okay Shorty?” Asked Hanji neutrally, tilting her head to one side. “You look like you’re miles away.”   
“I’m fine.” He answered bluntly, pushing himself out of his chair and moving towards the worktop so they could talk without being interrupted.   
“Did everything go alright today?” She inquired quietly, moving closer to him and feeling a little nervous that he was hiding something from her.    
“Don’t worry, nothing happened.” Despite turning his head to look her in the eye, he remained vague in his response so as not to alert f/n that they were referring to her estranged father. “It was a little weird being there without you, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”   
“I could say the same about my day actually.” Giggled Hanji thoughtfully. “We did have more feedback from customers about serving savoury snacks though, I really think it’s something we should look into.”   
Humming in response, Levi leaned back against the worktop and folded his arms.   
“Have you given it any consideration?”   
“I don’t see the harm in trying, we’ll need to run it by Isabel first since she’s in charge of the kitchen.”   
“Of course.” Nodded the bespectacled brunette, slowly reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m not trying to put pressure on you, I just want to help.”   
“I know.”   
Leaning forward slightly, he unfolded his arms and placed his hands on her hips, brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.    
“Finished!”   
Both adults looked towards the table, greeted by the sight of f/n climbing down from her chair and bringing her empty bowl and spoon to the dishwasher.   
“Alright then.” Smiled Hanji enthusiastically, holding out a hand. “Let’s get you in the bath shall we?”   
“Okay.”   
Approaching without protest, f/n glanced back over her shoulder at Levi and frowned as her mother led her away; Making it all too clear to the short male that she was watching him very closely and waiting for him to make his move…   
  
With f/n and Hanji temporarily out of the way, Levi busied himself tidying up the living room while he gathered his thoughts.   
So far, his plan was going fine; The meal had gone down well, but he’d missed an opportunity to propose after Hanji decided to talk about the tea shop.    
While he initially felt a little miffed, he wasn’t too concerned; There would be plenty of other opportunities, he just needed to wait for an opening.    
Picking up the steering wheel controllers from the coffee table, he moved them back to their place next to the gaming console and halted when the sound of movement upstairs reached his ears.    
Chances were that f/n and Hanji would be back down at any moment, which could mean that he was either going to be subjected to a Disney movie marathon or pestered into playing Mario Kart all night; Neither option being particularly romantic.   
Still, this was what he signed up for when he agreed to move in with Hanji and her daughter, so there was no escaping it now.    
“Go on down and find a DVD for us to watch then.” Came a voice from the top of the stairs, interrupting his contemplation and causing him to once again look towards the living room door as someone rushing down the stairs caught his attention.   
“I’m back!” Giggled f/n, running into the room. “Mummy’s coming soon, she’s having a shower.”   
She may have been dressed in a cute pair of pink pyjamas and matching fluffy bathrobe, but it was clear to Levi that she was in no way ready to go to bed just yet.   
“Have you decided how to ask Mummy to marry you yet?”   
“Tch, you’re an impatient little brat aren’t you?” He remarked.    
“You said you were going to do it tonight!” Scolded f/n, folding her arms across her chest. “Why haven’t you done it yet?”   
Blinking once, Levi suddenly felt rather intimidated by the young girl.    
“I was going to do it after dinner.” He admitted quietly, moving to sit in the arm chair. “Your mother kind of threw me off when she started talking about the tea shop.”   
Silently approaching him, f/n carefully climbed up onto his lap and frowned at him.   
“Tch, you know that’s not helping!” He remarked, raising an incredulous eyebrow at her.   
“Don’t you want my mummy to marry you?”    
“Of course I do! I’m just…” Gritting his teeth, he bit back the urge to curse. “I’m just not good at romantic stuff.”   
“Why don’t you ask Farlan and Isabel for help?” Tilting her head to one side, f/n continued to stare at him. “Mummy always asks Auntie Nanaba or Uncle Mike for help.”   
“They’re not exactly good with this type of thing either.” Replied Levi, a mild sense of amusement laced into his tone. “I appreciate the advice though.”   
“Adults are weird.” Huffed f/n, folding her arms again and looking towards the living room door.    
Allowing himself a small chuckle, Levi brought a hand up and gently ruffled her hair.    
“Why do you do that?” Asked f/n, moving her head out of the way and frowning curiously.   
“It’s an old way of showing affection that I picked up from my mother, I used to do it to Isabel when she was younger.”   
“Oh…”   
Averting her gaze again, f/n’s frown deepened at the mention of Levi’s mother.    
Despite not understanding death, she had a firm grasp of the fact that she was no longer around and hadn’t been for quite some time.   
Before either of them could speak again, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused both of them to look towards the living room door.    
“I’m back!” Smiled Hanji, making her way over to them and sitting herself on the chair arm. “This looks a bit serious, am I interrupting something?”   
“Nothing important.” Answered Levi, quickly followed by f/n shaking her head.    
“Not planning anything sinister behind my back I hope?” Questioned Hanji suspiciously, her puppy brown eyes narrowing slightly. “No putting salt in tea or buttercream in shoes?”   
“No Mummy!” Giggled f/n. “I won’t do that to Levi again!”   
“You promise?”   
“I promise.”   
“Alright then, I trust you.” Reaching out a hand, she gently tapped the little girl under her chin with her index finger. “What DVD do you want to watch?”   
Pursing her lips, f/n hummed thoughtfully before answering.    
“Beauty and the Beast!”   
“Go find it then.”    
Watching her push herself from Levi’s lap and make her way over to the DVD shelf, Hanji sighed and turned her attention to her boyfriend.   
“Are you sure everything is alright Levi?” She whispered worriedly, deliberately keeping her voice low. “You’ve been acting a little off all evening.”   
“I’m fine.” He said evenly. “You’re worrying over nothing.”   
“So, everything is definitely okay between you and f/n too?”   
“Tch, of course it is!” He scoffed, bringing a hand up and flicking her forehead. “You of all people should remember how much she used to hate me being around, do you honestly believe she’d have been sitting in my lap...let alone behaving herself if things weren’t okay?”   
“That is true.” Nodded Hanji, reaching for his hand and interlocking her fingers with his. “Look at her now though, she loves having you around and she’s really started looking up to you since you moved in with us.”   
Averting his gaze, Levi clicked his tongue and glanced over at f/n before looking back to Hanji.   
“What is it?”    
Hearing the concern in her voice, the short male inhaled deeply before withdrawing his hand and pushing himself out of the armchair.   
“Levi?” Heart starting to quicken in her chest, fear ensured that Hanji remained frozen in place as he reached into his trouser pocket. “What’s going on?”   
“Mummy?” Hearing the panic in her mother’s voice, f/n instantly stepped away from the DVD shelf and rushed over to her. “Mummy are you okay?”   
Pulling the small box containing his mother’s ring from his pocket, Levi dropped down onto one knee and presented it to his now speechless girlfriend.    
“Look, you know I’m not good with romance…” He began, forcing himself to focus on her face. “I know things haven’t always been easy, but it doesn’t change how I feel about you, so...Hanji Smith, will you marry me?”   
E/c eyes almost doubling in size, f/n’s head whipped back and forth between the two adults as the tense silence that quickly fell over the room became too much for her to bear.   
Bringing a hand up to her mouth, Hanji swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, barely managing to keep her composure.

Her heart was racing out of control, making her believe it was actually possible for it to burst through her chest at any second; Yet somehow, she found the strength to force her mouth to form a response.   
“Yes…” She choked, rapidly nodding as tears started to form in her puppy brown eyes. “Yes! Yes I will marry you Levi!”   
Reaching for her left hand, Levi’s intention to slip it onto her finger was quickly thwarted as she became so overwhelmed by the emotion of the situation, that she squealed in delight and threw herself forward into his arms; Knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the floor.    
“Ooft, damnit Four Eyes!”   
Before he could protest further, another body landed on top of him; This time much smaller and lighter, but still had enough to force the air out of his lungs from the extra pressure on his chest.    
“Dogpile!” Giggled f/n, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck and attempting to press her weight down onto her.   
“Is this why you changed the rota for today?” Asked Hanji, unable to contain her happiness. “Did Isabel and Farlan know about this?”   
“I did!” Interrupted f/n, tightening her grip as Hanji sat up straight. “Levi told me he wanted to ask you to marry him because he loves you!”   
“You were in on this too?” Gasped the bespectacled brunette.    
“Tch, you didn’t think I’d propose without making sure I wouldn’t get accused of trying to come between you and the brat, did you?” Grunted Levi, finally managing to wriggle out from underneath her and checking the ring box to make sure it hadn’t been damaged.    
“I want you to marry Levi.” Said f/n eagerly. “He makes you happy.”   
“Aw, Sweetie.” Carefully prying the child’s arms from around her neck, she pulled her into her lap and hugged her tightly, finally allowing her tears to fall.    
Standing up and brushing himself down, Levi moved to seat himself on the sofa; The last thing he wanted to do was ruin a tender moment between mother and daughter.   
“Mummy, why are you crying?” Asked f/n, her brows furrowing in concern.    
“They’re happy tears Sweetie.” Assured Hanji, smiling widely and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’m alright, I promise.”   
Standing up and fighting to regain her composure, she released her hold on f/n and started to walk towards the living room door, gigging like a giddy schoolgirl as she did.   
“So much for leaving my phone upstairs to charge for the night!” She sniffed, rapidly fanning herself with her hands. “I’ll be back in a few minutes after I call Nanaba and tell her my good news.”   
Exiting the room before anyone could object, she quickly rushed upstairs, leaving her now fiance and daughter alone together once more.   
“You might want to get comfortable Brat.” Mused Levi, closing the lid on the ring box and placing it down on the coffee table. “I get the feeling she’s going to be gone a while.”   
“How long do you think she will be?” Asked f/n, padding over to the sofa and taking a seat next to him.    
“Hopefully not too long…” Wincing as a loud ear piercing squeal reached their ears, Levi forced himself not to curse at the ceiling as Hanji giggled and started babbling at an excessive volume. “Especially if she’s going to continue screeching like that!   
  
Running into the bedroom, Hanji threw herself across the bed and reached for the mobile phone on her bedside table, shakily scrolling through her contact list in search of Nanaba’s number.   
Lifting her glasses and wiping her eyes, she tried and failed to steady her rapid breathing as she waited for the call to connect, impatiently counting each ring and willing her best friend to hurry up and answer.   
“Come on Nan!” She grunted, lifting her left hand to admire her engagement ring and frowning when she realized that there wasn’t one. “Oh poo, I didn’t give Levi a chance to put it on!”   
“Hello?”    
“Nan?” She asked excitedly, almost dropping her phone. “It's Hanji, I’m not disturbing you am I?”   
“No, I just got finished giving the boys a bath.” Came the confused reply. “Is everything alright Hanji? You don’t normally call me at this time of night.”   
“Sorry, but I just couldn’t help myself!” Said Hanji, her voice hitching several octaves. “Levi just proposed to me...and I said yes!”   
“What?” Forced to pause for a few seconds as Hanji giggled somewhat maniacally, Nanaba finally managed to speak again when she was forced to draw breath. “Are you serious?”   
“As a heart attack!” Squealed Hanji. “He made my favourite meal, got down on one knee and everything!”   
“Hanji, that’s wonderful! Congratulations!” Despite her initial happiness for her best friend, there was a nervous edge to her tone of voice when Nanaba asked her next question. “How does f/n feel about this?”   
“The little madam was in on it!” Laughed Hanji heartily. “Levi actually admitted he asked her if she’d be okay with him proposing to me! She even said she wants me to marry him because he makes me happy.”   
“Aw, bless her.” Cooed Nanaba. “Oh Hanji, I’m so happy for you!”   
“Thanks Nan and I’m sorry to disturb your night with Mike and the boys, but I just had to tell you straight away!”   
“It’s fine, I did the same when Mike proposed to me remember?”    
“Oh yeah, you did didn’t you?” Questioned Hanji, allowing her smile to morph into a rather sly grin, despite knowing the other female wouldn’t be able to see it. “I seem to recall you sobbing down the phone to me for at least an hour!”   
“Listen, we’re bringing the boys over for a play-date tomorrow right?” Inquired Nanaba, sounding a little awkward in her attempt to cut the conversation short. “We’ll talk more then okay? I kinda promised them a night of board games before bed.”   
“Yeah, that’s fine.” Said Hanji, casting a glance towards the bedroom door, half expecting to see f/n standing there waiting for her. “I promised little madam we’d watch a movie anyway, see you tomorrow afternoon?”   
“Sure, looking forward to it!”   
“Great, me too. Goodnight Nan.”   
“Goodnight.”   
Ending the call, Hanji swallowed hard and placed her phone back down on the bedside table.   
Still riding the high of her engagement to Levi, she forced herself to calmly climb off the bed and make her way back downstairs; However as she came within earshot of the living room door, the conversation that was taking place between her fiance and daughter caused her to suddenly stop dead in her tracks.   
Leaning against the banister rail for support, she slowly slid down into a squat and listened to what was being said; Once again feeling tears sting her eyes…   
  
“Tch, she’s finally gone quiet.” Remarked Levi, folding his arms and continuing to stare at the ceiling. “She should be back down soon.   
“Levi?”    
“Hmm?”   
Looking to his right, his cold gaze softened visibly as f/n nervously played with the belt of her bathrobe.    
“Now that you and Mummy are getting married...does that mean that you’re going to be my daddy?”   
Steel grey eyes widening in shock at what he was hearing, Levi wasn’t entirely sure he knew how to answer the little girl’s question.   
“I’ll be your step-father.” He answered after a brief silence. “We’ll still technically be family though.”   
“So...do I have to call you “Daddy” or do I still call you Levi?”    
“You can call me whatever you want.”    
“Really?” She giggled, making the short male suddenly feel rather uncomfortable. “I’ll call you Princess Poopy Pants then!”   
“Tch, like Hell you will you cheeky brat!”   
“You just said I could call you whatever I wanted!”   
Opening his mouth to retort, he closed it again a few seconds later, thinking better of it. There was no telling what response he’d receive and having already been caught on the back foot by being so casual towards her, he decided it was in his best interest to watch what he said next. 

“I meant I didn’t care whether you called me your father or not.”    
“Would it bother you if I didn’t call you Daddy?” Asked f/n innocently, cautiously shuffling closer to him.   
“Not really, no.” However he sounded hesitant in his reply.   
There was no denying he had developed a strong affection for the little girl having gotten to know her, he certainly wouldn’t hesitate to bring Hell down on anyone who tried to harm her...no matter who they were.   
“Do you want to be my daddy?”   
Once again, Levi found himself caught off guard by f/n’s questioning.    
She wasn’t doing it to be malicious, he knew that for a fact given their previous history.    
If she’d have been deliberately trying to provoke a negative response from him, there would’ve been an intimidating scowl on her face and almost certainly a petulant attitude to accompany it.   
Instead, he was faced with a wide eyed, innocent looking child that simply wanted to know the lay of the land and where she stood in the grand scheme of things; Which given how much upheaval and pain she’d suffered at the hands of her father and his new wife, was to be fully expected.    
“Do you...want me to be?” Asked Levi cautiously, not entirely sure of what else he could say.    
“Well, you already do a lot of daddy stuff!” Giggled f/n, her small hands once again fiddling with the belt of her bathrobe.    
“Such as?” Raising a curious eyebrow, Levi listened with interest as she started to scroll off a rather long list, counting each point on her fingers as she did.   
“You take me to school and pick me up if Mummy’s working, you take me for my riding lessons, you cook for me and Mummy.” Pausing and giggling again, she smiled up at him and continued. “You take me on days out, watch films with me and play games with me...”   
“Yeah, I suppose I do.” He mused more to himself than to f/n, averting his gaze as he did. “Huh, I’ve never really thought about it like that before.”   
“Levi…”   
“Hmm?”   
Turning back to face her, his body tensed when he felt her climb up into his lap, sitting back on her haunches and looking him straight in the eye.   
“You won’t ever abandon me and Mummy like my daddy did...will you?”   
“Tch, of course I won’t!” He growled, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to curse at how harsh his answer had been. “Sorry f/n, I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”   
Fortunately, she seemed unaffected by his harshness, so he pressed on before he lost his train of thought. “I already promised you I’d never do anything to hurt your mother...or you for that matter, I intend to keep that promise.”   
“Good.” Said f/n, suddenly lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I don’t want you to leave us.”   
Steel grey eyes widening, Levi was completely thrown for a loop as the little girl embraced him.    
In the entire time he’d known her, the only occasion she’d ever come remotely close to willingly hugging him was when he had found her standing alone in the street after being taken to Erwin and discovering the awful truth of why her father had abandoned her.   
However, she wasn’t done throwing surprises at him just yet…   
“Levi…” She muttered, her voice slightly muffled by the fact that her head was buried into the crook of his neck.   
“What?” He asked softly, not entirely sure whether he should return the embrace or not.   
“I’m sorry I was mean to you when we first met.”   
“Tch, can I have that in writing?” He snorted, amusement evident in his tone. “Or even better, can you repeat that in front of your mother?”   
Giggling as he reached up and ruffled her hair, she batted him away and moved her head under his chin in an effort to further thwart his attempts at reaching her.   
“Oh no need for that!” Came an unexpected yet familiar voice, making the two of them jump apart. “I already heard everything!”   
  
Removing her glasses and wiping her watering eyes, Hanji bit her lip to stifle her laughter at hearing the new name her daughter had decided she wanted to call Levi; Slamming a hand over her mouth a few seconds later and screwing her eyes shut when he responded.   
Listening to the two of them talking served to further confirm that she had done the right thing by placing her trust in him where f/n was concerned, especially after everything that had happened with her ex husband.    
There was no denying that they’d not gotten off to the best start, but to see them now and how close they were becoming made her heart soar.    
Sniffing and putting her glasses back on, she continued leaning against the bannister and smiled as f/n started to list all the ways in which Levi was like a father to her, silently nodding in agreement with each task she mentioned.    
However her happiness soon soured as the subject of the young girl’s father was unexpectedly brought up.    
While it was natural that f/n was bound to be scared of history repeating itself, Hanji could fully understand her daughter’s fears.    
There was once a time when f/n worshipped the ground Erwin walked on, she always begged to go see him at work so she could have more time with him and every time he mentioned taking her out for some father and daughter time on a weekend, her little face would be graced with a smile that could light up a room.   
Of course, that all came to an abrupt and heartbreaking end when he started finding excuses not to spend time with her on a weekend and stopped her going to sit in his office with him after school...    
“Stop it Hanji.” She scolded herself quietly. “Levi is nothing like Erwin, you know damn well he’d never do anything to hurt you or f/n!”   
Pushing herself up, she descended the last few steps and walked towards the living room.   
Drawing a deep breath and preparing to step through the door, she found herself halting in her tracks and cautiously peeking around the wooden frame instead, her chest tightening as she saw her daughter affectionately hugging her fiance; Yet it was her next words that left the bespectacled brunette feeling completely floored…   
  
“I’m sorry I was mean to you when we first met.”   
  
“Oh f/n!” She whispered, struggling not to cry again.   
Deciding she’d heard enough, she held her head high and walked into the living room smiling brightly as Levi responded to the little girl’s apology.   
“Tch, can I have that in writing?” He snorted, amusement evident in his tone. “Or even better, can you repeat that in front of your mother?”   
“Oh no need for that!” Laughed Hanji, making her presence known. “I already heard everything!”   
“Mummy!” Gasped f/n, her e/c eyes widening in shock as she sat bolt upright. “You’re back!”   
“What do you mean you heard everything?” Questioned Levi suspiciously, watching her move to take a seat next to him through narrowed eyes. “I thought you were upstairs on the phone to Nanaba?”   
“Oh I was...up until about ten minutes ago!” She shrugged, feigning innocence. “Then when I was on my way back downstairs, I heard the two of you talking and decided it would be rude to interrupt!”   
“In other words, you were spying on us?”   
“Short answer? Yes!”   
Snorting and folding his arms, Levi turned his head away while f/n simply giggled.    
“For the record…” Continued Hanji, smiling warmly as she gently reached out and gripped Levi’s chin, bringing his head back around to face her. “You’ve actually helped me out with a little dilemma I’ve been having for the past couple of weeks.”   
“Such as?”    
Raising a curious eyebrow, the short male folded his arms and silently encouraged her to go on, failing to notice that f/n was now mirroring his actions.   
“You’re going to send me away while you have an “adult chat” aren’t you?” She huffed.   
“No actually, I’m not.” Replied Hanji, clasping her hands together, allowing her smile to melt away and be replaced by a much more serious expression. “This concerns you f/n, so I’m going to ask you to stay put this time.”   
Blinking rapidly, the little girl’s gaze nervously flicked towards Levi before settling on her mother again.   
“I heard what you said to Levi about him being your daddy when we get married.” Began Hanji, choosing her words carefully. “You already said that he does a lot of “daddy stuff” with you...So, I want to ask you a very serious question and I need an honest answer from you...both of you.”   
“Huh?” Feeling confused, Levi cocked his head to one side.   
“F/n, do you want Levi to be your daddy?”   
“Yeah, I do!” Nodding enthusiastically, a wide smile spread across f/n’s face. “I think he’d make a good daddy!”   
Feeling a sudden heat rise on his cheeks, the raven haired male’s eyes almost doubled in size upon hearing her answer; To say he was surprised was an understatement, but what Hanji said next could easily have been considered the icing on the cake when she turned her attention to him shortly afterwards.   
“Levi, would you consider adopting f/n?”   
Swallowing hard, he found himself stunned into silence; The fact that f/n was now also staring at him with a burning intensity certainly wasn’t helping matters.   
“What...what’s brought this on?” He inquired, quickly regaining his composure and focusing his attention on his fiancee.   
“I know the two of you got off to a rough start and she’s a little madam at times, but...” Smiled Hanji warmly, bringing a hand up and resting it on his arm. “It’s as I said earlier, the two of you have become so close since you moved in with us and she really looks up to you now...I guess what I’m trying to say is...she needs a father figure in her life and...since we’re getting married, I think it would be the perfect way to cement our status as a family.”   
“I see.”    
Averting his gaze again, Levi furrowed his brows in silent contemplation.   
He was already well aware that by marrying Hanji he was going to become f/n’s step-father, which was technically along the same lines as being a father; Since he’d play a part in her upbringing and essentially be responsible for her well-being…   
“I don’t need an answer right away!” Gasped Hanji, clearly feeling a little anxious if the way she was now squeezing his arm was anything to go by. “I understand you’re going to need time to think it over...Argh damnit! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything in front of f/n, now you’re going to feel forced into making a snap decision and…”   
“Tch, it’s fine Hanji!” He muttered, turning back to face her and unfolding his arms. “It’s not like it’s something that didn’t cross my mind while planning to propose to you.”   
“Eh?” Loosening her grip on him, she started to visibly relax; Much to his relief.    
“I knew from the off that you and the brat came as a package.” He explained, raising a hand to f/n’s head and ruffling her hair; Quick to notice that this time, she allowed it rather than pushing him away. “I wouldn’t have moved in with you or even considered proposing if I wasn’t prepared to be some sort of father figure in her life.”   
“So...what are you saying?” Asked Hanji nervously, feeling her heart quicken within her chest in nervous anticipation.   
“After everything you told me about how hard it was for you to conceive f/n, I know I’ll never be able to have a biological child with you...and I’m fine with that.” He said softly, looking deep into her puppy brown eyes. “It doesn’t mean I can’t be a father.”   
“So you’re saying yes?” Bringing her hands up to her face, Hanji found herself on the brink of tears for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. “That is what you’re saying...right?”   
“Yeah.” Nodded Levi, affording f/n a ghost of a smile when she stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed. “I’ll adopt your brat.”   
“Oh Levi!”   
Squealing in delight, Hanji lunged towards him and threw her arms around his neck, however her attempts to kiss him were quickly thwarted by f/n squeezing herself between them and resting her head under Levi’s chin giving him a hug of her own and hindering her mother away in the process.   
“Tch, a little breathing space would be appreciated!” He grunted, although his comment did nothing to stop him loosely wrapping his arms around the two of them.    
“Sorry Sweetie.” Giggled Hanji sheepishly, slowly releasing him and adjusting her glasses. “You should’ve expected it though!”   
Replying with a grunt, he looked down at f/n, who was still hugging him and rested his chin on her head; However it seemed she had other ideas...   
“Mummy, can we still watch Beauty and the Beast?” Asked f/n, finally relinquishing her hold on Levi and sitting back on her haunches. “Please?”   
“Sure we can.” Nodded her mother, gently brushing a lock of stray hair back behind her ear. “Go fetch me the case and I’ll put it on.”   
“Okay.”   
Climbing down from Levi’s lap, f/n trotted back over to the DVD shelf to resume her search; Leaving her mother and soon to be father to share a passionate uninterrupted kiss on the sofa behind her.   
  
After the exciting events of the double proposal, things started to quieten down as the evening wore on.    
With f/n happily snuggled up on Levi’s lap and fully immersed in watching her Disney films, the short male had managed to find out that his mother’s ring was a perfect fit for Hanji’s finger; Which she now wore with evident pride.   
Smiling and sighing as she held up her left hand and admired the object for possibly the thousandth time since putting it on, she sat up as the credits for f/n’s third choice of film, Aladdin began to appear on screen and turned to look at her fiance and daughter.    
Raising a curious eyebrow at her, Levi sat completely still and silent; Yet Hanji could instantly tell from the simple gesture that he was questioning whether f/n was still awake or not.   
“She’s out for the count.” Whispered Hanji, bringing a hand up to her daughter’s face and gently running the back of her fingers over her cheek, being careful not to wake her up. “It has been an exciting evening to be fair. Give her here, I’ll take her up to bed.”   
“I’ll do it.” Said Levi evenly, carefully adjusting his hold on her so that he could stand up. “If I’m going to be her father, I may as well start helping out with her bedtime routine.”   
Humming approvingly, Hanji pushed herself up from the sofa and reached for the remote control, turning the DVD off and watching as Levi suddenly froze.    
Groaning in her sleep, f/n’s eyes remained closed as she buried her head into the crook of the raven haired male’s neck.    
Gesturing for him to go upstairs first, the bespectacled brunette followed a few moments later and leaned against the door frame of the little girl’s bedroom as Levi put her to bed.   
Carefully maintaining his grip on her with one hand, he pulled back the duvet with the other before slowly laying her down on the mattress.    
Deciding to leave the bathrobe on for fear of waking her up, he opted to simply pull the duvet up to her chest, leaving it draped loosely over her rather than tucking it in around her.    
Body tensing when she stirred again, he waited with baited breath to see if she would wake up.    
“Goodnight Daddy.” She mumbled, her eyes still closed as she buried her head further into the pillow and settled again.   
Steel grey eyes widening at her words, Levi snorted gently and ran a hand over her h/l h/c hair.    
“Sleep well Brat.” He answered, turning around and making his way back towards Hanji who was still waiting in the doorway.   
Giggling quietly, she reached up and cupped his face in her soft hands, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.   
“Calling you “Daddy” already?” She questioned.   
“Tch, she probably won’t even remember saying it.” Retorted Levi, glancing back towards the young child. “She’s asleep remember?”   
“Well, even if she doesn’t...” Giggled Hanji, slowly pulling f/n’s bedroom door closed and taking his hand. “It shows that she already thinks of you as her daddy and that’s something to be treasured.”   
Allowing her to lead him away, Levi hummed thoughtfully.   
Maybe f/n would remember what she had said and would call him “Daddy” from now on, or perhaps she would opt to wait until he had formally adopted her before bestowing the title on him; Either way, there was no denying hearing her refer to him as her father warmed his heart and awakened a strange new feeling within him that made him even more determined to keep both her and her mother safe from harm.   



	27. Bursting the bubble

As was the norm for a weekend, f/n was the first occupant of the house to awaken.   
Blinking slowly as the early morning light filtered through the curtains, she yawned and looked around the room.   
Checking under the duvet in search of her favourite teddy, she frowned and hummed thoughtfully before climbing out of bed and looking underneath it.   
Sitting back on her haunches, she shrugged and got to her feet.   
“I must have left him downstairs.” She muttered, leaving her bedroom and walking the few steps down the hallway to her mother’s.   
Quietly pushing the slightly ajar door open fully, she tiptoed towards the bed and slipped under the duvet, carefully crawling towards the top end without waking up its two sleeping occupants.   
Emerging from under the cover, she turned her attention to her mother first; Smiling softly and leaning over to give her a tender, albeit brief hug.   
“Mmhmm, Morning Sweetie.” Groaned Hanji, keeping her eyes closed and shuffling back slightly, making room for the little girl to join her for their usual Sunday morning snuggle.   
F/n however, made no move to accept the invitation today.   
Releasing her hold on Hanji, she turned her focus to the raven haired male sleeping next to her.   
Cautiously leaning over him, she slowly reached out and brushed a few stray hairs from his face, watching him intently.   
Despite having a natural frown, Levi’s facial expression always seemed to soften when he was asleep; Something that had fascinated f/n for a while now.   
She couldn’t quite explain why, but she enjoyed watching him sleep for that reason alone.    
After several moments, Levi’s brows furrowed and he slowly opened his eyes, tilting his head back against the pillow to meet f/n’s gaze.    
Affording him a cheeky smile, she remained still and continued to watch him, curious to see how he would react to her presence.   
Blinking once and grunting as he adjusted his position, Levi reached up and gently placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her down onto the mattress so she was now laid next to him.   
Giggling quietly so as not to wake Hanji, f/n happily snuggled into his chest and rested her head under his chin, closing her eyes and getting comfortable as he tucked the duvet in around her.   
  
Roughly an hour after feeling her daughter join her for their lazy weekend lay in, the alarm on Hanji’s phone rudely cut through the tranquil silence of the bedroom with its loud beeping and flashing screen.   
“Ugh, shut up!” She grunted, rolling over and reaching for the device, turning the alarm off and rubbing her eyes.    
Turning to look back and expecting to find her daughter still sleeping next to her, she frowned in confusion when she realized the little girl wasn’t where she would normally be.   
“I’m sure I felt her climb into bed earlier.” She muttered, starting to wonder whether or not she had imagined it.   
Shrugging and looking towards Levi, she soon came to realize that f/n had indeed climbed into the bed to join her, but that for once, she wasn’t the one enjoying a weekend snuggle.   
A warm smile slowly starting to spread across her lips, Hanji shuffled further towards the center of the bed and her still sleeping fiance.   
Cautiously pulling back the duvet, she bit her lower lip to stop herself from squealing too loudly at the sight that greeted her.   
“Aw, this is too cute!”   
Reaching back to the bedside table, she picked up her mobile phone and opened the camera app, quickly snapping a picture before f/n and Levi woke up.   
Giggling quietly, she stared down at the picture, ecstatic that the tender interaction of Levi protectively holding onto f/n while resting his chin on her head as she peacefully slept in his arms was now immortalised on the device.   
Given the events of the previous night, it was all she could do not to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t still asleep; Thankfully, the presence of the ring adorning the third finger of her left hand reassured her that everything that was happening to her here and now was very real.    
Sighing contently, she once again focused her gaze on Levi and hummed, shuffling closer to him resting her forehead against his, slowly closing her eyes and draping an arm over him and her still sleeping daughter.    
“I thought I heard your alarm going off.”   
Puppy brown eyes instantly snapping open, Hanji pulled back and blinked rapidly as she noticed that Levi was now awake.   
“Good Morning!” She smiled innocently. “How did you sleep?”   
“Fine.” He yawned in reply. “What about you?”   
“Like a log!”    
“The brat still asleep?”    
“Yeah...Not gonna lie, it was weird waking up to see that I’m not the one she chose to snuggle with…”   
Furrowing his brows, Levi silently waited for her to continue talking.   
“I think it’s sweet that she’s finally decided you’re worthy of cuddling her rather than Fuzz Bear!” She giggled, feeling all the more amused when he cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes. “Especially after last night.”   
Before he could respond, the sound of a small muffled grunt coming from between them caused them both to look down as f/n started to stir.   
“Mmm...Mummy?” She questioned, her e/c eyes slowly opening as she turned to look behind her.   
“Hey Sweetie.” Cooed Hanji, leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “Did we wake you?”   
Shaking her head, the little girl yawned and sighed, returning to her original position.   
“Oi Brat, you can’t stay there all day!” Scoffed the raven haired male. “You’re supposed to be having a playdate with Eren and Armin this afternoon.”   
“I’m not going back to sleep!” She huffed.    
“Well that’s good then.” Smiled Hanji, gently brushing her hair away from her face. “Shall we go get some breakfast?”   
“Okay.”   
“Go grab your duvet and wait for us downstairs then.”   
Pushing herself up, she carefully climbed over Levi and left the room without another word, leaving the two adults alone together.   
“I take it she hasn’t called you “Daddy” again?” Asked Hanji curiously, noticing that Levi’s frown seemed slightly deeper than normal.   
“No, she hasn’t.” He answered, sitting up and arching his back. “I’m not expecting her to do so either.”   
“You’d like her to though.”   
Raising an eyebrow at his fiancee, Levi averted his gaze after a few seconds.   
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Levi.” She soothed, pushing herself up and wrapping her arms around his torso. “You are adopting her after all. Honestly, I have a feeling once everything goes through...you’ll be getting called “Daddy” again faster than you can blink!”   
“I already told her she can call me what she wants.”   
“Yes, I believe she chose the name Princess Poopy Pants?”   
Growling in the pit of his throat, he shrugged himself out of her grip and climbed out of the bed.    
“I’m going downstairs to check on her.”   
“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.”   
Watching him leave the room, Hanji sighed deeply and retrieved her glasses from the bedside table.   
“I know for a fact she thinks of you as her father already Levi...” She muttered softly to herself before climbing out of the bed and following him. “Even if she hasn’t said it again, that's the most important part.”   
  
Placing her duvet on the sofa, f/n looked up as the sound of footsteps descending the stairs reached her ears.    
Trotting towards the door leading to the hallway, she smiled brightly as Levi walked towards her.   
“Oi, you ready for some breakfast?” He questioned, ruffling her already messy hair as he walked past on his way to the kitchen.    
“Toast please.” She answered, following him a moment later. “Levi, have you seen Fuzz Bear?”   
Feeling a slight ache in his chest at having her call him by his name, he gritted his teeth before answering.    
“I think you left it on the floor near the DVD shelf.”   
Quickly turning around and running back towards the living room, she failed to notice the short male glance behind him as she disappeared from view.    
Maybe Hanji was right, maybe f/n was holding off on calling him “Daddy” again until the adoption went through and he was legally recognised as being her father.    
“Found him!”   
Blinking once, it took him a moment to register that f/n had entered the kitchen through the adjoining living room door and was now climbing up onto one of the chairs, clinging tightly to her beloved teddy.   
“Good.” He nodded, looking towards the door leading to the hallway again when he heard footsteps walking across the laminate wood flooring.    
“Everything alright in here?” Inquired Hanji, entering the kitchen and making her way to the table.    
“Yes Mummy.” Nodded f/n. “Can we watch Frozen after breakfast?”   
Biting her lower lip and nervously glancing towards Levi, wondering if f/n was alert enough to hear him cursing under his breath in disdain; Hanji giggled and sighed. “Sure Sweetie, we can watch whatever you want.”   
“I’ll go find it now!”    
Jumping down from the chair, she rushed off into the living room before either adult could stop her.   
“Tch, are you trying to torture me?” Snorted Levi, folding his arms and leaning back against the worktop. “She’s already watched that crap five times this week!”   
“Hey, if I have to have “Let it go” stuck on a repeat loop in my brain, then so do you!” Interrupted Hanji, playfully jabbing a finger into his chest. “It’s part and parcel of being a parent to a little girl, so get used to it!”   
“Speaking of being a parent, how does this whole adoption thing work?” He asked curiously, starting to prepare breakfast for the three of them. “I’m assuming it’s not just going to be as cut and dry and simply signing some paperwork and waiting for it all to be approved.”   
“You’re right, it’s not.” Agreed Hanji, folding her arms and pursing her lips. “It’s a long drawn out process from what I’ve been reading, but I plan to speak to Mike and Nanaba about it when they arrive this afternoon.”   
“Sounds like a good idea to me.”   
“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” Nodded the bespectacled brunette. “Especially given the fact they’ve actually done it.”   
Turning back to the worktop, Levi set about preparing breakfast for everyone; However, he couldn’t help but feel slightly concerned about what Mike and Nanaba were going to say about their experience with the adoption process.    
Still, he had made the decision that this was what he wanted to do and he was determined to do everything in his power to make sure that it happened.   
  
After an eventful morning visiting former in-laws, the Zacharias family had once again been bundled into the car before starting the drive over to Hanji’s house for Eren and Armin’s playdate with f/n.    
“Are we there yet?” Groaned Eren, folding his arms and resting his head against the window. “I’m bored!”   
“Soon.” Smirked Mike, eyeing up the youngster in the rearview mirror.   
“I really wish they wouldn’t let them have him so many sweets when we take him over there.” Said Nanaba disapprovingly. “It’s a good job he shares them with Armin!”   
“That’s the reason they let him help himself!” Chuckled Mike. “They know Armin’s too shy for that, so they just let Eren grab enough for them both!”   
“Yes, there is that I suppose.”   
Turning around to look back at the boys, Nanaba smiled thoughtfully as the two of them started playing a game of rock, paper, scissors.   
Having been estranged from her own parents since she was a teenager, she felt extremely lucky that Mike’s former in-law’s had been so accepting of her and her son when he told them that the two of them were in a relationship.   
Granted, things were a little standoffish at first with them worrying that she was planning to step into their deceased daughter’s shoes and erase all memory of her from Eren’s life; However after a little gentle persuasion that this was the last thing she wanted to do, they eventually accepted her as a part of the little boy’s life and even gave their blessing when Mike announced their marriage and adoption plans.   
Now, they even referred to little Armin as one of their own grandchildren and spoiled him as much as they did Eren.    
“Are we there yet?”    
Snapping out of her thoughts, Nanaba raised her eyebrows.    
“Eren Zacharias, if you say “Are we there yet?” one more time…”   
“Mummy…” Came another voice, interrupting her threat.    
“Yes Armin?”   
“Are we there yet?”   
Snorting and struggling to keep his eyes on the road, Mike coughed back a laugh and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.   
Icy blue eyes widening, it was all Nanaba could do to keep a straight face when both boys smiled at her innocently, waiting for her response.   
“Oh, I give up!” She groaned, turning back around to look through the windscreen and biting back a giggle of her own, feeling relieved to see that they had now turned onto Hanji’s street and were slowly approaching the house.   
  
To say Levi was relieved when f/n decided she didn’t want to watch Frozen a second time after the DVD had finished was an understatement, but she did insist on making him watch Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty afterwards.   
He knew full well that after agreeing to move in with Hanji that this was going to be a large part of his life from now on, but he couldn’t deny it was nice to just relax with the two of them on his one guaranteed day off from work each week.   
With the movie marathon over and everyone dressed, they’d had lunch together and decided to have a few rounds on Mario Kart while they waited for Mike, Nanaba and the boys to arrive.   
“Argh, no not the cliff edge!” Squealed Hanji, eagerly turning her controller left and right while trying to look for an opening, instead finding her kart slipping on a trail of banana skins left by her competitive daughter a few moments prior, sending her flying off the track.   
“Bye Mummy!” Giggled f/n cheekily, her e/c eyes narrowing as she caught sight of Levi rapidly approaching on her left.    
“That little trick won’t work on me Brat!” He challenged, violently turning his controller to the right and trying to push her out of the way.   
“I know.” Shrugged f/n, a sly smile tugging at her lips as he managed to get past her and took the lead; However she had a plan.   
Speeding around the next corner, a line of rainbow coloured boxes displaying white question marks came into view.   
Smashing into the nearest one, she narrowed her e/c eyes and watched as the box icon that had now appeared in the top left hand corner of her screen started rapidly spinning before stopping on a black bullet icon.   
“Bye Levi!” She smiled, activating the special item and putting down her controller.   
“Huh?”   
Blinking in confusion, Levi frowned as f/n’s kart morphed into the special item she had just acquired and sped off down the track towards him, knocking him out of the way and sending her across the finish line in first place.   
“I win!” She grinned triumphantly when the raven haired male slowly turned his head and glared at her.   
“Set up the next race Brat!” He growled dangerously, causing her to fold her arms and push her face closer to his as her grin widened. “I’m going to kick your…”   
“Ah, sorry to break up your fun you two.” Giggled Hanji, nodding towards the living room window at the tall figure of a familiar blonde male leading his family up the driveway. “Your little grudge match is going to have to wait, we have company.”   
“Are Eren and Armin here?” Asked f/n excitedly, instantly forgetting that Levi had been challenging her mere seconds ago.    
“Yes, they are.” Said Hanji evenly, standing up from the sofa and making her way out of the room to let them in. “Turn this off for now, it’s a nice day so you can all go and play outside for a while.”   
“Okay.”   
“This isn’t over Brat.” Said Levi. Despite the serious look on his face, there was an edge of playfulness to his tone as he spoke. “We’re going to finish this later.”   
Turning back to face the raven haired male she giggled and folded her arms.   
“If I win, will you take me out for ice cream?”    
“On a day of my choosing, yes. However...” Dropping his voice to a low whisper to add more weight to his threat, he looked directly into her eyes as he continued. “If I win, you’re not allowed to watch Frozen for a week!”   
It was hard for him to keep a straight face seeing the look of sheer horror on f/n’s face, but thanks to his impressive sense of restraint, he managed to do so.   
“I’m not going to lose!” She growled, her expression morphing into an angry scowl that Levi had thought he’d finally seen the last of when she started being nice to him. “You are!”   
“We’ll see.” He scoffed, sitting up straight as he heard feet running across the laminate flooring of the hallway before two young boys entered the living room.   
“Hi f/n!” Called Eren, halting in his tracks when he saw her before turning his attention to Levi. “Hi Levi!”   
“Hi Eren!” She smiled in response, glancing at Levi again and grinning devilishly. “Hey Eren, who’s better at Mario Kart...me or Levi?”   
“That’s easy!” Laughed the young boy. “You are.”   
Feeling cocky at having her best friend agree with her, f/n stuck her tongue out at the raven haired male.   
“Tch, go play in the garden you brats!” He scoffed, reaching out and ruffling her hair before pushing himself up from the sofa and making his way out of the room, moving to do the same to Eren as he passed by.   
Jumping out of the way and smirking, Eren raised his eyebrows at f/n before following Levi out of the room and back into the hallway where his brother and all the adults were now congregating.   
“I hope you can keep up with these two today.” Smiled Nanaba, greeting Hanji and affording Levi a nod when he appeared from the living room. “They’ve been to Grandma and Grandpa Jaeger’s, so they’re full of sugar!”   
“Oh they’ll be fine.” Laughed Hanji, squatting down and smooshing Armin’s cheeks between her palms. “They can run themselves ragged in the garden while we have a chat.”   
“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about...” Nodded Mike, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. “Like the fact that someone got engaged last night!”   
Giggling shyly, Hanji stood up and averted her gaze to try and hide the blush that was rapidly rising on her cheeks.   
“Engaged?” Asked Armin curiously. “Does that mean you’re getting married Auntie Hanji?”   
“Yes Sweetie, I am.” She smiled, lifting her left hand and proudly displaying the ring adorning her third finger.    
“Are you marrying Levi?”    
“Yes she is!”   
All eyes turned towards the living room door as f/n and Eren stepped through and into the hallway, the little girl smiling enthusiastically and blurting out the second event that had taken place the previous evening. “Levi also said that when he marries my mummy, he’s going to adopt me and be my new daddy!”   
“What?” Icy blue eyes widening in shock, Nanaba immediately turned her attention back to Hanji. “Is that true?”   
“Yes.” Nodded the bespectacled brunette, struggling not to laugh at the fact that f/n had so brazenly announced it to everyone. “I asked him if he would and he agreed.”   
“Well…” Mused Mike, raising his eyebrows at the shorter male and folding his arms. “I certainly wasn’t expecting that after our little chat yesterday...the marriage proposal? Sure. Agreeing to adopt f/n? I must be slacking if I wasn’t able to sniff that out!”   
Suddenly realizing that all the children were currently staring at them with confused frowns on their faces, Hanji giggled nervously before speaking to them.    
“Listen you three, why don’t you all go play outside in the garden?”   
“Levi’s really adopting f/n?” Questioned Eren, cocking his head to one side. “Like how Armin and I were adopted when our parents got married?”   
“Yes, exactly like that.”   
“So...does that mean he’ll be our uncle when he marries you?”   
“Eren!” Laughed Nanaba, shaking her head in disapproval. “Don’t be rude, you can’t just interrogate her like that…”   
“Why not? You do it!”   
“He’s got a point...” Snickered Hanji devilishly, earning her an offended scowl from the other female.   
“Tch, alright you brats.” Deciding he’d heard enough and that the conversation was getting out of hand, Levi pointed towards the kitchen. “Go play outside.”   
“Yes, yes, out you go.” Agreed Hanji, moving forward and trying to herd the three of them towards the kitchen door. “Go play in the garden, let the adults chat in peace.”   
“Fine.” Grunted Eren, clearly annoyed that he was being sent away. F/n and Armin however simply exchanged a glance before looking up at their parents.   
“Did I do something wrong Mummy?” Asked f/n cautiously. “Was I not supposed to tell Auntie Nanaba about Levi?”   
“Oh Sweetie.” Smiled her mother, squatting down once more and pulling her into a hug. “You’ve done nothing wrong, it’s just that we need to have an adult chat is all.”   
“Oh, okay.”   
“Now go on.” She said softly, placing a tender kiss on her daughter’s cheek. “Play outside with the boys while the weather is nice.”   
Watching the trio finally head through the kitchen and out of the back door, Hanji stood up straight again and sighed in exasperation before turning back to her friends and fiance.   
“Ugh, kids eh?” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “No filter whatsoever!”   
“I’ll make us something to drink.” Said Levi evenly,    
“In that case...” Mused Nanaba, sparing a husband a grin before looking back to Hanji. “Shall we begin our interrogation?”   
  
Heading out into the garden, the children ran down the path towards the climbing frame.   
Gathering on the grass underneath it, they sat down in a small huddle and watched each other intently.   
“Did Levi really ask Auntie Hanji to marry him?” Asked Eren, wasting no time in starting to question f/n.   
“Yeah.” She nodded with a smile. “He got down on one knee and gave her a ring.”   
“That’s the same as what my dad did…”   
“So is he really going to adopt you and be your new daddy?” Inquired Armin, his eyes widening when f/n nodded enthusiastically in response.    
“Levi said that would, I think he’ll be a good daddy.”   
“He’s not so bad.” Shrugged Eren nonchalantly. “I dunno if I want to call him “Uncle Levi” though.”   
“He said I didn’t have to call him “Daddy” if I didn’t want to.”    
“Do you want to?”   
Blinking once, f/n remained silent as she contemplated her friend’s question.   
On the one hand, she did already see Levi as a father figure in her life and she had even told him that he did most of the things a parent did. However, he wasn’t actually her father...he had even told her that even after he married her mother, he would only be her step-father…   
“I do, but...” She muttered, frowning and averting her gaze. “He’s not my daddy yet.”   
“So don’t call him it yet.” Said Eren firmly. “Wait until he adopts you. I didn’t start calling Auntie Nanaba “Mum” until she adopted me.”   
“What about you Armin?” Asked f/n, turning to look at him. “What do you think?”   
“I, well...um…” As was normal for Armin when he was nervous, he looked down and started fiddling with the bottom of his jumper. “Well, I started calling Uncle Mike “Daddy” the day he married my Mummy.”   
“Oh…” Feeling more confused than ever about whether or not she should continue calling Levi by his name or start calling him “Daddy” instead, f/n looked back towards the door leading to the kitchen.    
Deep down in her young mind, she felt that Levi was as much a parent to her as her own mother was...so would it really be such a bad thing if she did actually start referring to him as her father?   
  
Having made everyone something to drink, Levi returned to the kitchen table where Mike, Nanaba and Hanji were currently sitting and took his seat next to the bespectacled brunette; Who was now showing off her engagement ring.   
“Wow, that’s pretty.” Said Nanaba approvingly. “I’m really happy for you Han.”   
“Thanks Nan.” Smiled Hanji, withdrawing her hand as the other female released her and sat back. “I was so excited last night, I didn’t even get a chance to let him put it on me before I rushed off to grab my phone and call you!”   
“Congratulations.” Nodded Mike. “So are you planning a long engagement or a wanting to get married as soon as possible?”   
Furrowing his brows, Levi remained silent as Hanji turned to look at him questioningly.   
Neither of them had thought that far ahead, mainly thanks to their minds being more occupied by the issue of him adopting f/n.   
“Well, I don’t actually know yet.” Admitted Hanji with a nervous giggle. “We haven’t really discussed it…”   
“You’re more concerned with Levi adopting f/n.”   
It wasn’t a question, but a statement.    
“Sorry.” Muttered Mike, slowly reaching for his coffee. “I can smell the tension between you over it without even trying...it’s practically stinging my nostrils!”   
“Would you mind if we asked you a few questions about the adoption process?”    
Deciding to take the lead since Mike had raised the subject first, Levi watched him calmly; Instinctively reaching for Hanji’s hand and gripping it tightly when he heard her inhale sharply.   
“Ask away.” Said Nanaba firmly. “We’ll do whatever we can to help you.”   
“What exactly does it involve?”   
“Well, since f/n isn’t going to be sent off to an entirely new family, the process isn’t as complicated.” Began Mike, however the way he furrowed his brows made Levi wonder if there was some sort of catch coming. “However, it is still quite a lengthy process.”   
“I’ve done some research into it.” Said Hanji evenly, finally finding her voice. “Apparently Levi and I must have lived together for at least six months before we can even apply for the adoption order.   
“Yes, that’s right.” Nodded Nanaba. “You don’t have to be married though, just prove that you’ve been a stable family unit for six months or more.”   
“So what happens after we apply for the adoption order?”   
“You’ll be assigned a social worker, they’ll do an assessment on whether they think Levi is fit to adopt f/n or not.”   
“What sort of “assessment” are we talking about?” Inquired Levi, his steel grey eyes narrowing marginally.   
“Basically, they’ll ask you some questions about your relationship with Hanji and f/n. Chances are they’ll also want to speak to f/n regarding how she feels about the situation.” Pausing and allowing herself a small giggle, Nanaba shook her head before continuing. “Eren didn’t particularly like that part, he gave the social worker quite a mouthful. I was surprised she stuck around long enough to talk to Armin after that!”   
“They’ll also do a police background check.” Interrupted Mike, feeling the need to step in. “If you have a criminal past, or any member of your family has been convicted of a crime, particularly one against a child...you won’t be allowed to adopt at all.”   
“Shit!” Cursed Levi, gritting his teeth and averting his gaze.   
“Wait a minute…” Babbled Hanji, withdrawing her hand. “You don’t have a criminal record do you?”   
“No, I don’t…” Growled Levi dangerously. “Although, my uncle might.”   
“Might?” Questioned Mike suspiciously. “What do you mean might?”   
“He walked out on me when I was fifteen.” Explained Levi, forcing himself to remain calm as he recalled the unpleasant memory of the day he discovered that he’d been abandoned by the only family member he had ever known since his mother’s death. “I know the police had managed to gather enough evidence of his past...indiscretions to secure an arrest, but I don’t know whether or not they ever managed to catch up with him.”   
“I can check on that for you.” Said Mike firmly. “I’m back on duty tomorrow morning, give me a name and I’ll run it through the system and get back to you.”   
“Kenny Ackerman.”    
“Kenny Ackerman.” Repeated the blonde male. “Got it, I’ll let you know what I find.”   
“Appreciate it.”   
“Surely they can make an exception if Levi’s no longer in contact with his uncle?” Sighing deeply, Hanji stared sympathetically at her fiance and once again reached for his hand. “I mean, he’s just said he hasn’t seen him since he was fifteen...”   
“I’m sorry, they won’t.” Sitting back in his seat and folding his arms, Mike pursed his lips. “The rules are there to protect the child from harm, it’s their top priority from the get go and they absolutely will not deviate from them under any circumstances. They won’t care if Levi and his uncle are estranged, if he’s got a criminal conviction for anything...then the adoption order will be cancelled with immediate effect.”   
“Damnit!”   
“Hanji...just how far into researching adoption did you get?” Asked Nanaba nervously.    
“Just the basics really.” She admitted, suddenly feeling a large weight settle in the pit of her stomach. “That Levi and I need to have lived together for six months and be in a stable relationship...why, what else am I missing?”   
Exchanging a worried glance with her husband, Nanaba swallowed hard before replying.   
“If you do get granted an adoption order, the social worker assigned to you is going to want to speak to Erwin and find out his opinion on the matter as well.”   
Puppy brown eyes widening behind her glasses, Hanji almost felt the need to vomit upon hearing her ex husband’s name.   
“Tch, that bastard hasn’t been a part of f/n’s life for nearly seven months!” Snarled Levi, clenching his free hand into a fist. “Why should he be allowed an opinion on the matter?”   
“He’s still f/n’s biological father.” Said Nanaba calmly. “It won’t matter to them whether he’s still a part of f/n’s life or not, they’re still legally obligated to contact him.”   
“So...that means that he can object to the adoption?” Growled Hanji, her voice shaking from a mixture of anger and sadness. “Even though he told me in front of witnesses that he wants nothing to do with her? He could refuse to let Levi adopt her?”   
“I’m sorry Hanji, but yes...it’s a possibility.”   
“Damnit!”    
Bringing her hands up to her head, she removed her glasses and rubbed her now watering eyes, her body trembling as she did so.   
“I’m so sorry Hanji.” Muttered Nanaba, pushing herself out of her seat and moving around the table to comfort her best friend. “I know it’s hard to hear, but I still had to agree to them contacting Armin’s father despite him walking out on us as well. I wish I could tell you that things were simpler, but then I’d be lying to you and I won’t do that.”   
“No, it’s fine.” Sniffed Hanji, putting her glasses back on. “No, I wanted to know what I was up against and now I do.”   
“I really am sorry Hanji.”   
Hugging her best friend close, Nanaba closed her eyes and rested her chin on the other female’s head, leaving Mike and Levi to exchange a rather uncomfortable and unnerving stare across the table at one another.    
“We’ll do whatever we can to help.” Said Mike, finally breaking the awkward silence that had descended over the kitchen. “You have my word.”   
Nodding and averting his gaze, Levi looked towards the open door leading out to the garden, grateful that he could see the children playing what he assumed was a game of tag down towards the bottom end of the garden rather than hanging around near the open door trying to listen in to what the adults were talking about.   
Who knew what effect the conversation that had taken place would’ve had on f/n if they’d been within earshot...   



	28. Seeking Answers

Folding her arms and furrowing her brows in thought, Hanji rested her elbows on the counter top and placed her chin on her upturned palms, sighing deeply and closing her eyes.   
What was supposed to be a wonderful weekend with her family after Levi had proposed and agreed to adopt f/n, had quickly soured after some unpleasant revelations from Nanaba and Mike regarding the many obstacles that could result in the latter not coming to pass.   
“Hey Hanji, can you come help me please?”   
Keeping her eyes closed and swallowing down the lump in her throat, Hanji remained blissfully unaware of the questioning voice behind her.   
“Hanji?”   
Gritting her teeth, the words that had stung the most echoed through her mind, taunting her to the point she thought she may actually start crying.   
  
_ “ _ _ He’s still f/n’s biological father. It won’t matter to them whether he’s still a part of her life or not, they’re still legally obligated to contact him. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Hey, Hanji!”   
Eyes suddenly snapping open, she inhaled deeply and finally turned around to face the source of the interruption that had roused her from her dark inner thoughts.   
“Oh, Isabel!” She smiled weakly. “Sorry Sweetie, I was miles away.”   
“Yeah, I noticed.” Remarked the young redhead, frowning in concern and tilting her head to one side. “Is everything okay? You’ve been distant all morning, it’s not like you.”   
“Not really, no…” She muttered, averting her gaze.    
“What’s going on?” Placing the freshly baked tray of scones down on the counter, Isabel brought a hand up to the older female’s shoulder. “Has your bastard of an ex husband suddenly reared his ugly head again?”   
“No...although it is something to do with him.”    
Dark green eyes narrowing suspiciously, Isabel lightly squeezed Hanji’s shoulder, silently indicating that she wanted her to elaborate.   
“You know how I mentioned I was thinking of asking Levi to adopt f/n?” Sighed the bespectacled brunette, still refusing to look at her.   
“Yeah, I remember.”   
“Well…” Snorting bitterly, she spat the next words out of her mouth with a venomous sneer. “It turns out that despite Erwin not wanting anything to do with f/n anymore, he still gets the final say on whether Levi can adopt her or not.”   
“What?” Instantly withdrawing her hand, Isabel stepped back and blinked rapidly, her voice hitching in a mixture of horror and disgust at what she was hearing. “Please tell me you’re joking!”   
“I wish I was!” Growling angrily and clenching her fists, Hanji choked back a sob. “It’s been three months since I finally got him off my back regarding his stupid DNA test and f/n has finally started getting back to her normal self...I dread to think what this will do to her…”   
“Hey, if he comes anywhere near you or f/n, Big Bro will kick his ass!” Said Isabel firmly. “Hell, Farlan and I will help him if he lets us!”   
“Farlan and I will help him if he lets us what?”   
All eyes turning towards the office and the two females stared wide eyed as a blonde male stepped out of the door, leaned against the painted frame and folded his arms.   
“It’s a good job we’re not open yet! I can hear you two shouting through a closed door!”   
“Sorry Farlan.” Muttered Hanji sheepishly, lowering her head. “Is it time to open up?”   
“We’ve got about five minutes.” He answered. “Any sign of Levi yet?”   
“He should be here any moment.”   
“Alright.” Nodding and making a mental note to question his best friend about what was going on when he arrived, Farlan pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I’ve just got to put the till out and then I’ll be opening up.”   
“Okay, we’re all set out here.” Smiled Isabel, trying to relieve some of the tension between them. “I’ve got the first batch of cakes and scones ready for the day, I just need to put them all out.”   
Nodding approvingly, Farlan walked back into the office, leaving Hanji and Isabel alone together behind the counter once more.   
“Seriously Hanji.” Whispered Isabel worriedly. “Levi won’t let Erwin within ten feet of you or f/n...and neither will I or Farlan.”   
“Thanks Sweetie.” Sighed Hanji gratefully, inhaling deeply and nodding to the tray of scones on the counter. “Anyway, we’d better finish getting everything ready for opening time. I’ll deal with these while you go and get the rest.”   
Seemingly satisfied that the other female was feeling more optimistic, Isabel afforded her a brief smile before returning to the kitchen; However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should raise her concerns with Levi when he arrived…   
  
After dropping f/n off at school, Levi drove into the city centre ready to start his shift at the tea shop.   
Pulling into the small private driveway located at the back of the building, he switched off the engine and checked his mobile phone.   
Upon seeing that there were no new message notifications, he exited the car.   
Thanks to the teashop having a built in apartment above it, he was able to enter through the back door to access the business, a handy little trick that he and Hanji made use of when they were both working and had to pick f/n up after school.   
Stepping through the main outer door and onto the small porch which led up the stairs, he locked it behind him before heading through another door on his left which opened up onto a small passageway that ultimately brought him out behind the counter of the tea shop.   
There was no sign of Isabel, leading him to believe that she was most likely in the kitchen, Farlan was out in the main seating area unlocking the door and turning the sign hanging in the window from “closed” to “open,” while Hanji seemed to be busying herself reading one of the specialty tea brewing manuals he kept under the counter.   
“Ah, Levi!” Said Farlan, gaining his immediate attention and causing Hanji to look up at the same time. “I didn’t hear you come in.”   
“I take it everything is in order?” Questioned the raven haired male bluntly.    
“Yep, all taken care of.” Nodded Farlan. “Just gotta wait for some customers now.”   
Turning his attention back to Hanji, Levi moved to stand next to her and folded his arms.    
“Did f/n get off to school okay?” She asked, flashing him a nervous smile.   
“She was fine.” He answered evenly. “I don’t think she suspects anything is wrong.”   
“Good.” Swallowing hard, Hanji’s voice dropped to a soft whisper. “I’m really worried about her Levi...she’s so excited about you adopting her, what will we do if it doesn’t happen? She’ll be heartbroken.”   
“We’ll jump off that bridge if we come to it, we can’t even make the application for another three months.”   
“I know, I know.” Shaking her head and gritting her teeth, the bespectacled brunette struggled to remain calm. “I’m glad Mike offered to run a check on your uncle though to see if he was ever caught and arrested, the sooner we know what happened to him the better.”   
“Tch, it’s your ex husband I’m more concerned about at the moment!” Scoffed Levi. “Just when we thought we’d finally gotten rid of him…”   
“We can’t even try and bring up the fact that Marie had Rose kidnap f/n just so Erwin would reject her to her face! It would be our word against theirs since there was never a conviction brought against them.”   
Clicking his tongue and opening his mouth to respond, Levi found his attention being diverted elsewhere when the tea shop door opened and the first customers of the day walked in.    
Fortunately, Farlan had also noticed their arrival and quickly moved in to assist them.   
“I’ve got this.” He said evenly, affording the two of them a knowing nod before turning to the customers and greeting them.    
“We’ll discuss everything later.” Muttered Levi. “For now, try and concentrate on doing your job.”   
Nodding and forcing a smile onto her face, Hanji watched him head into the kitchen to check on Isabel before cautiously approaching Farlan as he wrote down the customers's order and gestured for them to take a seat.    
“Anything I can do?” She asked brightly, hoping she didn’t sound too false in her enthusiasm.    
“Pot of tea for two.” He replied, walking towards the till to deposit the payment.   
“On it.”   
Watching her set about preparing a white ceramic teapot and two cups, Farlan hummed thoughtfully before returning to his task.    
He’d been feeling suspicious that something was amiss since he caught the end of Hanji’s conversation with Isabel while they were preparing to open up; Now after seeing how she was quietly talking to Levi before trying to act like she was completely fine, he was certain there was something going on and that it definitely wasn’t anything good...The big question however, was what it was and how did it involve himself and Isabel?   
  
Striding purposefully through the corridors of the police station, Mike Zacharias finally halted when he reached a varnished wooden door bearing the sign “Criminal Records Office.”   
Raising a large fist, he knocked twice and waited for an answer, glancing at his colleagues as they passed by him.   
Despite none of them really paying him any attention, he was certainly keeping a close eye on them; Especially those who he knew to be associates of his friend’s ex husband; Erwin Smith.   
Turning back towards the door when he heard an audible click, he lowered his head to regard a short red haired girl in a constable's uniform standing in front of him, her wide amber eyes staring up at him.    
“Sergeant Zacharias.” She greeted, sounding a little surprised to see him. “What can I do for you?”   
“I need a favour Nifa.” He answered lowly. “Are you busy?”   
“I can spare a few minutes.” She nodded, stepping aside and allowing him to enter the large office that she and her colleagues occupied. “Is it urgent?”   
“Not particularly, but I’d appreciate it if you could try and make it a priority.”   
Closing the door behind him, Nifa gestured for him to follow her to her desk.   
Passing by the other occupants who she shared her workspace with, they obliviously continued typing away at their computers and answering their telephones, not even sparing him so much as a glance.   
Taking a seat, Nifa reached for a stack of sticky notes and a pen before giving Mike her full attention.   
“I need you to run a check if there are any convictions we hold for a man named Kenny Ackerman.”    
“Kenny Ackerman?” She repeated, blinking once. “Wow, that’s a name I’ve not heard in a while!”   
“I used to go to school with his nephew.” Snorting in amusement, Mike nodded and folded his arms. “I’m not at liberty to discuss details, but he’s the one I’m doing this for.”   
“I see.” Frowned Nifa, hesitantly looking back to her computer screen.   
“Don’t worry, everything is above board. I’m not about to commit any acts of police corruption by asking you to tamper with evidence or statements.”    
“Oh, no Sergeant...I never…”    
“I know you weren’t trying to accuse me of anything.” Allowing himself a small chuckle, Mike placed a large hand on Nifa’s shoulder to silence her nervous stuttering. “I’m just trying to help him out on a personal matter. All I need is a copy of any conviction records we have.”   
“Very well.” Said Nifa evenly, clearing her throat. “I can’t do it right this moment, but I’ll certainly make sure that you receive a copy of my findings sometime today.”   
“I appreciate it.”    
“Will there be anything else?” She inquired, scribbling down Kenny’s name on the top sticky note and attaching it to her computer monitor.   
“No, that will be all.”   
Turning on his heels and walking towards the office’s exit, he hummed thoughtfully.    
There were bound to be questions raised if anyone found out he was making requests about cases that were many years old, however he was confident that he could deal with any that may be directed towards him.   
After all, it wasn’t exactly unheard of for some of the higher ranking officers to go over old cases in the hopes of unearthing something they may have missed before...and there certainly weren’t any rules prohibiting him from requesting record checks of any named person of interest; Regardless of whether they were a criminal or not...   
  
With the mid morning rush over, Farlan finished cleaning down the last of the recently vacated tables and made his way back behind the counter.   
“Here’s your cake order!” Smiled Isabel enthusiastically, handing over a large white box to the customer in front of her. “Enjoy!”   
“Oh don’t worry, we will!” Laughed an older female in a smart suit, taking it from her and checking the contents before nodding in satisfaction and handing over the payment. “See you tomorrow!”   
“Bye!”   
Watching her walk out of the tea shop, Isabel slowly turned to her left and furrowed her brows when she saw Farlan standing next to her.   
“What were you and Hanji talking about earlier?” He inquired, not even giving her a chance to open her mouth and ask what he wanted.    
Pursing her lips, Isabel’s dark green eyes flicked towards the front door, making sure there were no customers around before answering.   
“You remember how I told you that Hanji said she was planning to ask Levi to adopt f/n?”   
“What about it?”   
“Apparently she needs her ex husband’s permission.”   
“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Sighed Farlan, folding his arms. “He is the kid’s biological dad after all.”   
“She _shouldn’t_ need it!” Snarled Isabel angrily. “Come on Farlan, you remember what that bastard’s done! He harassed Hanji for months over an unnecessary DNA test and then had the nerve to kidnap f/n from her own home!”   
“I know, I know, calm down!” Warned the blonde male, reaching out and putting his hands on her shoulders. “There’s nothing we can do about it though.”   
“Well, there should be!”   
Shaking his head, Farlan smiled sadly.    
Isabel had always held a strong sense of contempt for people who treated their children badly, an unfortunate side effect of her own experience of spending a majority of her childhood in a children’s home.    
“Well, this does explain why the two of them have been unusually quiet today.” He mused, raising his head slightly and looking past Isabel to where Levi and Hanji were currently standing, talking near the office. “I mean, Levi being quiet isn’t anything to worry about normally...but, he has been paying much more attention to Hanji than he usually does. In fact, I don’t think he’s taken his eyes off her all morning.”   
“She was pretty spaced out just before we opened up too.” Nodded Isabel. “Should we try talking to them?”   
“We can try.” Humming thoughtfully, Farlan glanced towards the empty seating area. “Maybe there’s something we can do to help.”   
“No time like the present!”    
Turning around and striding towards Levi and Hanji, Farlan didn’t even have a chance to voice his opinion before she had reached the two of them and interrupted their conversation.   
“Well…” He mused to himself with a nervous chuckle before following. “We do have an hour before the lunch time coffee rush starts!”   
  
Trying to distract herself from overthinking the adoption application, Hanji had decided to brush up on her specialty brewing knowledge by having Levi fire random questions at her.   
Watching him turn the pages of the book she’d been reading earlier, she drew a deep breath as he finally paused and looked up at her.    
“Ginger and lemon tea.” **  
** **“** Cut the lemon in half and squeeze the juice from one half before slicing the other.” She replied confidently. “Divide the lemon juice between each cup and add a light sprinkling of ginger along with one slice of lemon. Then fill the cups with boiling water and leave to steep for three mins or until cool enough to sip.”   
“Not bad.” Nodded the raven haired male. “What should you add for a sweeter taste?”   
“Honey, never use sugar as it neutralizes the lemon’s taste.”   
Humming approvingly, Levi started looking through the book again for a slightly harder question; However before he could find one, the sound of a voice behind him interrupted them.   
“Levi Bro, Hanji...can we...can we talk to you?”   
“Sure, what is it?” Asked Hanji, suddenly feeling a sense of dread come over her as Isabel placed her hands behind her back and nervously averted her gaze.    
“What’s going on?” Inquired Levi, his steel eyed gaze flicking between the two females before finally settling on Farlan when he stepped forward and started to offer an explanation.   
“Don’t get mad at Isabel okay?” He said evenly, drawing a deep breath and continuing. “I asked her about your conversation this morning, she’s worried about you...we both are.”   
Silently turning to look at Hanji, Levi raised an eyebrow and slowly closed the book he was holding.   
“We should probably tell them what's going on.” She muttered, meeting her fiance’s gaze and biting her lower lip. “We’re going to need those closest to us on our side...more now than ever.”   
Humming lowly, Levi clicked his tongue and nodded towards the empty seating area.   
“Alright then, let’s get on with it while there’s no one around.”   
Placing the book down on the shelf beneath the counter, he led everyone to the nearest table; Waiting until they were all seated before beginning the conversation…   
  
Glancing towards the clock mounted onto the wall of his office, Mike frowned thoughtfully before turning his attention back to the pile of paperwork in front of him.   
While his promotion to sergeant the previous year had come with a much welcome pay rise, it had also been accompanied by an increase in paperwork as well.   
Still, the long hours and extra work meant he could spoil his wife and children on his days off, which made it all worth it in his mind.   
Picking up the next file and leaning back in his seat, he opened it up and started to look through the paperwork contained within it.   
After reading through the first three pages, he furrowed his brows when a knock on the door interrupted him, almost causing him to lose his place.   
“Come in.” He called, making a mental note of which paragraph he had gotten to before looking up when the door opened.   
A young dark haired male in a standard constables uniform entered the office, briskly walking towards the desk and holding out a brown envelope.   
“Sorry to disturb you Sergeant.” He said evenly. “I was just dealing with something in the Criminal Records Office when Nifa asked me to give you this. She’d have delivered it herself, but she’s a little busy at the moment.”   
“Thanks Tomas.” Nodded Mike, leaning forward and taking the envelope from him. “Is there anything else?”   
“No Sergeant.”   
Waiting until the younger male had left the office and closed the door behind him, Mike exhaled deeply and opened the envelope.   
Removing the contents, he quickly scanned through the single page of information, his eyes widening momentarily as he reached the final line of text.    
“Well, that’s that then.” He muttered to himself, putting the paper back into the envelope and sealing it. “Looks like I’ll be taking a trip into the city during my lunch break then.”   
  
“You guys are engaged now?”    
Isabel’s dark green eyes widened as she leapt out of her chair and grabbed Levi in a bone crushing hug, causing him to curse as he attempted to pry himself loose.    
Giggling softly, Hanji shook her head and watched as the short male finally escaped his captor and glared at her in annoyance.   
“Congratulations.” Smiled Farlan. “I’m happy for the two of you.”   
“Lemme see the ring!” Squealed Isabel, excitedly turning her attention to Hanji and grabbing at her hand when she extended it to show her. “Oh wow, that’s pretty.”   
“So, is this what sparked off the talk of you adopting f/n?” Inquired the blonde male, momentarily glancing towards the door.    
“Yeah, I kinda sprang it on him after he proposed.” Sighed Hanji. “I’d already been looking into it since things were going so well for the past few months, but of course...I didn’t count on needing Erwin’s permission for it to go ahead.”   
“Well I think it’s bullshit!” Spat Isabel angrily. “He’s not part of her life anymore, he shouldn’t get a say!”   
“Unfortunately because he’s listed as her father on the birth certificate, he has parental rights on his side.”   
“I don’t care, I still don’t think he should have a say in the matter!”   
“Calm down.” Said Levi firmly, taking advantage of the fact that Isabel hadn’t returned to her seat and raising a hand to ruffle her hair. “We can’t apply for another three months yet anyway."   
“Why not?”    
“We have to have been living together for at least six months.” Explained Hanji calmly, watching her shrug away from Levi’s reach and return to her seat. “Although, Erwin isn’t our only problem…”   
“Why, what else is there?” Frowned Farlan, his icy blue eyes once again flicking towards the door when someone glanced through the window before walking past the tea shop completely. “I mean, the only thing I can think of stopping you is the fact you aren’t married yet.”   
“No, marriage doesn’t factor into it.” Replied Hanji. “We just have to be in a stable relationship and have lived together for at least six months.”   
“Fair enough, so what’s the other drawback?”   
Biting her lower lip and dragging it back between her teeth, the bespectacled brunette looked towards Levi and remained silent when his natural frown deepened.    
“Do you remember me telling you about my uncle?” He questioned, directing his full attention to his best friend.    
“Vaguely, I do remember you saying he abandoned you when you were fifteen, hence why I ended up taking you in.”   
“Well, he’s the other obstacle in our way.”   
“How?” Interrupted Isabel, cocking her head to one side in confusion. “He abandoned you, you haven’t seen him in nearly eighteen years!”    
“Apparently if a member of your family has a criminal conviction of any kind, it automatically disqualifies you from being able to adopt.”   
“Even if you’re no longer in contact with them?”    
“They didn’t actually say.” Said Hanji quietly. “However given how strict the proceedings are, we’re assuming that’s the case, yes.”   
“This sucks!” Growled Isabel, folding her arms and scowling distastefully. “The whole system is bullshit!”   
Smiling sympathetically, Farlan reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder, silently raising his eyebrows at Levi.   
“We’ve got Hanji’s friend Mike running a criminal record check on my uncle.” He mused, glancing at Hanji briefly. “If he manages to unearth any convictions, then at least we’ll be able to stop ourselves wasting our time.”   
“What if the police never caught up with him?”    
“Then we’ll try our luck.” Said Hanji firmly, reaching for Levi’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “There’s always a chance things will go our way.”   
“What about your ex husband?”   
“If he comes anywhere near Hanji or f/n, he’ll be answering to me.” Growled Levi dangerously. “I’m not afraid of him or his threats!"   
“Neither am I!” Said Isabel boldly. “I don’t mind giving him a mouthful!”   
“Heh, I certainly won’t hesitate to back you up if you need me.” Smirked Farlan.    
“Thanks guys.” Smiled Hanji gratefully, her breath catching in her throat when she heard the sound of the door being opened and a young female walking into the tea shop caught her sight.   
“Well, I guess that’s the end of this little staff meeting.” Winking subtly to convey that the newly engaged couple had his full support, the blonde male stood up and made his way over to the counter.   
“Don’t worry Big Bro.” Said Isabel softly, standing up and addressing them both. “You can always trust us to be here for you.”   
Affording her a grateful nod, Hanji turned her attention to Levi and raised her eyebrows.   
“That went better than I thought it would.”  
“Yeah, I agree.” He muttered, slowly pulling his hand away from hers. “Come on, we should start preparing for the lunch time rush.”   
Hesitating for a moment as she watched him stand up and walk towards the counter, Hanji frowned and clenched her jaw.   
There was always the possibility that she was merely thinking of the worst possible outcome because she knew Erwin better than anyone; How cunning he could be, how he was able to easily manipulate the people around him to get the results he wanted.   
The last thing she wanted to see was anyone she cared about getting hurt.   
While she had her doubts that his charm offensive would work on Farlan and Isabel given how they knew of what he had done with regards to f/n’s kidnapping and all the threats he had made towards her in trying to cut the little girl out of her life, a small part of her was desperately trying to convince her that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he would do the decent thing and agree to Levi adopting the little girl...even if she refused to believe it was possible for even a second… **  
**


	29. A Glimmer of Hope?

_ With the lunch time rush in full swing, there seemed to be a never ending line of cups forming at the coffee machine, causing quite the backlog in orders. _ _   
_ _ “Hanji, I’ve got another one for you!” Called Isabel, placing a slip of paper down on the work surface next to the already substantial line. “How are you coping?” _ _   
_ _ “I think I got this!” She giggled nervously, putting the lid on a now full cardboard cup and reading the order ticket as she placed it into a holder with three others. “Okay, that’s one latte, one black coffee and two cappuccinos with sprinkles ready to go.” _ _   
_ _ “Great, thanks!” _ _   
_ _ Taking it from her, the young redhead walked towards a well dressed male standing near the till.  _ _   
_ _ “Here you go, sorry about the wait.” She smiled, handing him the drinks holder. _ _   
_ _ “No worries.” He nodded, taking it from her and affording her a grateful smile. “Thanks a lot.” _ _   
_ _ “Bye now.” _ _   
_ _ Pausing to draw breath, her dark green eyes widened when she noticed a tall male in a police uniform walk into the tea shop and start looking around. _ _   
_ _ “Uh oh!” _ _   
_ _ Rushing over towards the specialty brewing area where Levi was currently working, she nervously tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, swallowing hard when he turned to look at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.  _ _   
_ _ “A policeman just walked in!” She whispered worriedly. “Do you think he’s a customer?” He's acting a little strangely and eyeing up the place!" _ _   
_ _ Before Levi could answer, Hanji suddenly appeared in front of him. _ _   
_ _ “Mike’s here.” She said evenly. _ _   
_ _ “Tch, he certainly didn’t waste any time.” Remarked Levi, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. “Ask him if he’s alright to wait around until we’ve managed to deal with these customers.” _ _   
_ _ “No need.” Pausing to hold out a plain brown envelope, she bit her lower lip and dragged it back between her teeth. “He gave me this and left, said he didn’t want to disturb us during a busy period.” _ _   
_ _ “I see.” Curiously eyeing the envelope, he turned his attention back to Hanji, but made no move to take it from her. “Leave it on the desk in the office, I’ll deal with it when things quieten down.” _ _   
_ _ “Alright.” _ _   
_ _ Watching her hastily walk towards the office, the raven haired male’s natural frown deepened; He wasn’t sure if Mike managing to run the check so quickly was a good thing or a bad thing, but the one thing he **did** know was that his very future as f/n’s legally recognised parent depended on the contents of that envelope...and the thought of what he might discover upon reading it filled him with a deep sense of dread… _ _   
_ _   
_ **Three months later…**   
  
Staring down at the booklet in front of him, Levi’s steel grey eyes narrowed marginally as they lingered on the last lines of text at the bottom of the page.   
Resting his chin on his upturned palm, he sighed deeply and gritted his teeth.   
He’d read through them more times than he cared to remember; Yet his mind still seemed unable to focus on anything other than his estranged uncle and whether or not he would be a hindrance to the adoption process...   
“Levi?”   
“Hmm?”    
Looking to his right, his brows furrowed at the small child stood tightly clutching a caramel coloured teddy in her arms and watching him curiously.    
“What’s going on? How come Mummy and Auntie Nanaba had to pick me up from school early? Am I in trouble.”   
Harsh gaze softening, he reached out with his free hand and ruffled her hair.    
“You’re not in trouble Brat.”    
“Then why are Mummy and Auntie Nanaba acting so weird? They’ve been talking on the phone for ages!”   
“They shouldn’t be much longer.”   
Watching the little girl huff and walk back towards the door separating the dining room from the kitchen, Levi directed his attention back towards the booklet once more and continued to frown at it…   
  
“Yes, yes I completely understand...No, it’s fine. We’ll see you soon then...bye.”   
Ending the call Hanji exhaled deeply and flopped down on the bed, burying her head in her hands.    
“You’re going to be okay Hanji.” Smiled Nanaba, reaching up and rubbing her best friend’s back comfortingly. “She’s only coming to speak to you, not put you on trial!”   
“I know, I know, but…” Growling in frustration, the bespectacled brunette ran her fingers back through her messy tresses and straightened her posture. “I’m really worried about leaving f/n in a room alone with her, you know how shy she is.”   
“I’m sure f/n will be fine, social workers are trained to deal with all sorts of children.”   
“It’s not just f/n...it’s Levi too…” Pausing to draw breath, Hanji shook her head. “He’s had a lot on his mind recently and I just wish he’d open up more to me about it.”   
“I can’t say I blame him…” Mused Nanaba, furrowing her brows. “I mean, he hadn’t seen his uncle since he was fifteen and then to find out that he’s actually been dead for seven years and no one bothered to try contacting him...”   
“Well, he was overseas with the military at the time.” Mused Hanji with a shrug before quickly becoming agitated. “Still, someone could’ve found out where he was deployed and left a message with his commanding officer if they’d actually made an effort to look!”   
“We have to remember, his uncle did abandon him.” Reasoned Nanaba. “Chances are he never even mentioned that Levi existed.”   
“It’s a good job the bastard is already dead and buried or I might have hunted him down and strangled him if he wasn’t!”   
“Hey, that attitude won’t help anyone!” Scolded the blonde female. “You need to be calm when this social worker arrives.”   
“Yeah, I know.” Pushing herself up from the bed, Hanji cursed in frustration and straightened her clothes. “Thanks again for being here Nan, it means a lot to me.”   
“You’ll be alright.” Smiled Nanaba, standing up and gesturing towards the bedroom door. “Come on, we’d better get back downstairs and make sure f/n isn’t running rings around Levi!”   
“Are you sure Mike is okay to pick the boys up from school?” Asked Hanji nervously as the two of them started to make their way downstairs.    
“I already told you, he’s fine with it. Now let’s go let f/n and Levi know what’s happening.”   
  
Looking up when he heard the sound of someone descending the stairs, Levi sat back in his seat and folded his arms, watching curiously as Nanaba entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.   
“She’s on her way.” Said Nanaba evenly. “Said she’d be here in five minutes.”   
Affording her a single nod of acknowledgement, Levi picked up the booklet he’d been looking at and moved to place it in one of the kitchen drawers before returning to the table.   
“F/n, Sweetie, can you come into the kitchen please?” Called Hanji, joining them a moment later and flashing him a nervous smile before sitting down.   
Doing as she was asked, f/n slowly entered the room, still tightly clutching her teddy and looking at each of the adults in turn.   
“Come here.” Said Hanji softly, placing her hands under the little girls arms and lifting her up to sit in her lap. “I need you to listen very carefully to me f/n, okay?”   
“Why did you pick me up from school early?” She asked curiously, hugging her teddy closer and meeting her mother’s gaze. “Levi won’t tell me anything!”   
Allowing herself a small giggle, Nanaba remained otherwise silent and watched them converse.   
“I picked you up early because we’re having a very important visitor.” Said Hanji evenly.    
“Who?”   
“Her name is Frieda and she’s coming to speak to us about Levi adopting you.”   
“Does she want to speak to me?”   
“Yes, she will after she’s spoken to myself and Levi first.” Pausing to gently brush a lock of stray hair back behind her daughter’s ear, she drew a breath before continuing. “She’s going to ask you some questions about Levi and I want you to just be honest with her.”   
“What is she going to ask me?”   
“How you get on with him, if you like having him around, that sort of thing.”   
“Why?”   
“Well, she thinks you're old enough to have an opinion.” Humming thoughtfully, Hanji pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. “Personally, I agree with her.”   
“Will you be there with me?”   
“No Sweetie, you’ll be alone in the living room with her.” Swallowing down her fear, it was all too obvious that her next words were more about convincing herself that everything would be fine rather than f/n. “I’ll be here in the kitchen with Levi and Auntie Nanaba, I promise I’m not going to leave the house.”   
“You know f/n.” Said Nanaba, deciding that this point in the conversation would be a good time to lend some moral support. “Eren and Armin have done this before too, it’s nothing to be afraid of.”   
“I’m not afraid!” Said f/n firmly, earning a snort of amusement from Levi. “I just wanted to know what’s going on!”   
“Yeah, well, now you do.” Remarked Levi, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms, suddenly looking towards the hallway when a knock on the front door interrupted the conversation.    
“I guess that’s her.” Mused Hanji nervously, gently removing f/n from her lap and standing up.    
“You’ll be okay Han.” Smiled Nanaba. “Just relax and keep calm.”   
Drawing a deep breath, the bespectacled brunette left the kitchen and made her way to the front door.   
Moving around the table as her mother walked away, f/n climbed up into Levi’s lap and watched curiously as her Hanji greeted the social worker and invited her into their home; Earning her a raised eyebrow from the raven haired male.   
“Tch, I thought you weren’t afraid?” He questioned, feeling rather amused at the current situation.    
“I’m not!” Scowled f/n, causing Nanaba to giggle. “I’m trying to get a good look at what’s going on!”   
However he bold words were soon backtracked upon when Hanji returned and the social worker followed close behind her a second later, causing her to shrink back into Levi and stare wide eyed at the new arrival…   
  
Swallowing hard and shakily reaching for the door handle, Hanji forced a smile onto her face as she opened the door to reveal a young female with long black hair, soft bright blue eyes, dressed in a casual shirt and skirt combo, carrying a laptop case standing on the porch.    
“Good Afternoon!” She greeted with a friendly smile. “I take it you’re Miss Hanji Smith?”   
“Yes, that’s me.”    
“I’m Frieda Reiss.” Pausing to reach for the identification card attached to the lanyard around her neck, she held it up for a few seconds. “So sorry I’m late, we just spoke on the phone regarding a meeting about your adoption application.”   
“Yes, please...come in.”   
Watching with great trepidation as the other female stepped into the hallway, Hanji closed the door behind her and gestured towards the kitchen.   
“Can I get you anything to drink?”   
“No, I’m fine thank you.”   
Making their way into the kitchen, Hanji gestured for her to take a seat and began introducing everyone.   
“This is my best friend Nanaba, my fiance Levi and of course, my daughter f/n.”   
“It’s nice to meet you all.” Nodded Frieda, her gaze lingering on f/n for a moment and as she squatted down, pointing towards her teddy. “That’s a cute teddy, does it have a name?”   
Fearing that this stranger meant to take Fuzz Bear from her, f/n hugged it tighter and buried her face into its fur, turning her body away as she did.   
“Oh, we’re a bit shy are we?” She giggled softly, straightening her posture and deciding to take a seat at the table. “Looks like I’ll just have to talk to your mummy instead then!”   
“F/n why don’t you and I go play in the living room?” Suggested Nanaba, raising her eyebrows when f/n slowly lifted her head. “I’ll let you pick what we do.”   
Silently nodding, she lowered her teddy and allowed Nanaba to take her hand, following her out of the kitchen and into the living room.   
“Sorry about that.” Said Hanji, nervously adjusting her glasses. “She’s never been very good at meeting new people.”   
“It’s perfectly fine.” Reaching into the black leather bag draped over her left shoulder, Frieda pulled out a small laptop and began setting it up on the table, draping the now empty bag over the back of her chair. “Trust me, I’ve dealt with all sorts of children in this job; Shy, chatty, cheeky...I’m prepared for pretty much anything!”   
“Tch, probably a good thing Nanaba's two aren't here.” Muttered Levi. “You’d have needed to bring a cage with you!”   
“Levi!” Snapped Hanji, not quite believing what she was hearing.   
“I meant for her safety, not theirs!” He scoffed. “It’s a good job it’s not laundry day or she’d have found herself eating one of your socks!”   
Blinking rapidly, Frieda looked between the two adults before furrowing her brows in confusion.   
“Funny story actually.” Giggled Hanji, realizing that Levi was attempting to break the tension between the three of them. “Nanaba’s oldest son teamed up with my daughter back when I first introduced her to Levi...let’s just say he got a little tied up!”   
“Oh my!” Gasped the dark haired female, bringing a hand up to her face to try and hide the smile that was slowly spreading across her lips. “I shall thank my lucky stars she’s being quite shy and withdrawn today then!”   
Turning her attention back to her laptop, she started typing away at the keyboard before lightly moving the index finger of her right hand over the mouse pad and opening up a series of files.   
“Right then.” Clearing her throat, she quickly read through the first one before speaking again. “The two of you applied for your fiance Mr Ackerman to adopt f/n a couple of weeks ago, is that correct?”   
“Yes, we did.” Nodded Hanji.    
“You’re currently engaged and have been living together for six months?”   
“Yes, we got engaged three months ago.”   
“I see.” Confirming that her answers matched up with the file displayed on her screen, Frieda hummed and turned her attention to Levi. “You’ve listed Mike Zacharias and Farlan Church as your references?”   
“They’ve known me longer than anyone else.” He answered bluntly. “I figured they were my best option.”   
“You don’t appear to have any listed family members…” She noted, frowning and tilting her head to one side. “May I ask why?”   
“My mother died when I was a child and I my uncle walked out on me when I was fifteen.” Gritting his teeth, Levi averted his gaze. “I recently found out that he died seven years ago, they were the only family I ever knew of.”   
“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that.” Said Frieda lowly, her fingers slowly curling into loose fists above the keyboard.    
Biting her lower lip and dragging it back between her teeth, Hanji’s gaze nervously flicked from the social worker to her fiance.   
“Well, your application all seems to be in order, the only thing that’s really left to do for the two of you is wait for references to be received and a police background check to be done on you Mr Ackerman.” Once again typing away at the keyboard before scrolling further down the document, she paused momentarily and directed her gaze towards Hanji. “However, Miss Smith...depending on how this meeting goes, I am afraid that because your ex husband is named on your daughter’s birth certificate, he may need to be contacted regarding giving up his parental rights.”   
“I understand.” She sighed, fighting back the wave of anger she felt upon hearing Erwin being brought into the conversation.    
“In that case, I’d like to have a chat with the two of you about your relationship and how you believe f/n feels about all of this.”   
“I’ll make us something to drink.” Said Levi evenly, standing up and moving towards the worktop. “Hanji?”   
“A coffee for me thanks.” She nodded before flashing Freida a nervous smile. “Are you sure we can’t get you anything to drink?”   
“I’ll have a cup of tea then, thank you.” Agreed Freida. “No sugar, just milk please.”   
Humming in acknowledgement, Levi turned back to the worktop and started to prepare their drinks; His natural frown deepening, he couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about whether or not any of his uncle’s past misdemeanours may show up on his background check and ruin everything he and Hanji had been working so hard for…   
  
Since being taken into the living room to distract her while her parents spoke to Frieda, Nanaba was relieved to see that f/n was starting to relax a little.   
“Ah, there I go again!” Sighed Nanaba, picking up her counter and moving it along the body of yet another snake that had been painted onto the game board. “I do seem to keep landing on them don’t I?”   
“How long will that lady be here for?”    
Picking up the dice, f/n started to roll it around in her free hand; Her other still occupied with keeping a tight grip on her teddy.   
“I’m not sure.” Answered Nanaba, glancing towards the dining room door. “She will want to speak to you though.”   
“Is she the one that spoke to Armin and Eren?”   
“No, she’s not.” Smiling sadly, she shook her head and hummed thoughtfully as she remembered her own experience.   
After speaking with her and Mike, their social worker had asked to speak to the boys together rather than separately.   
Eren of course had been his usual cheeky self, giving the social worker a fair bit of attitude and demanding to know why she was being so nosey about how he felt about Nanaba adopting him.   
Armin on the other hand, had been the complete opposite; Quiet and withdrawn, while nervously questioning if the two of them were in trouble.   
“She won’t hurt you f/n.” She stated, reaching out and gently tapping the little girl under the chin. “She just wants to make sure that you’re happy about Levi adopting you.”   
“I am, I want Levi to be my daddy!” Said f/n boldly, throwing the dice across the board and picking up her counter. “He’ll be a good daddy!”   
“Then you need to tell her that.”   
“I will!”    
Standing up and looking towards the dining room door, f/n puffed out her chest and started walking away, much to Nanaba’s shock.   
“Whoa there!” She gasped, quickly grabbing her hand and turning her around to face her. “Not yet! She’ll come to you when she’s ready.”   
“You just told me to tell her that Levi will be a good daddy!” Protested f/n, frowning in confusion. “That’s what I was going to do!”   
“Let her finish talking to your mummy and Levi first.” Laughed the blonde female. “She’ll come through here and talk to you soon.”   
However, it would appear that “soon” was much sooner than she had anticipated.    
Upon hearing the sound of someone knocking on the dining room door, she looked towards it and saw Freida step into the living room.   
“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She smiled, clutching her laptop under her left arm. “I’d like to speak to f/n now please.”   
  
“It certainly sounds like f/n gave you quite a lot of trouble when you were first introduced to her.” Mused Freida, typing away at her laptop again. “Hard to believe that shy little thing I met earlier can be such a madam!”   
“Oh believe me, she has her moments!” Nodded Hanji, finally starting to feel more at ease. “I did expect it though since she was still convinced her father was going to come back.”   
“It’s always hardest on the children when parents separate.” Said Freida sympathetically. “Especially when they’re so young.”   
“Tch, she still didn’t deserve to find out the truth the way she did though.” Grunted Levi, sipping his tea. “You’ll never convince me he didn’t know about his wife’s plan.”   
“Rest assured Mr Ackerman, I will be bringing up your accusation if I need to contact him.” Said Freida evenly, her expression darkening for a moment. “Unfortunately since there is no evidence of any charges being brought against them, that’s all I can refer to it as...an accusation.”   
“So even after him saying at the mediation session that he wants nothing to do with her, you’ll still have to consult him?”    
“I’m afraid I might.” Ceasing her task, Freida pursed her lips and sighed. “Ideally, we would need to hear it from Mr Smith himself. I know that’s not what either of you want to hear, but that’s just the way the process works.”   
“No, I get it.” Said Hanji, however the frustration in her voice was all too evident. “He’s on her birth certificate, he still has rights.”   
“Not that he deserves them!”    
“I understand how you both feel.” Softening her tone, Freida clasped her hands together. “Really, I do. I’ve been doing this job for nearly ten years, I see this kind of thing a lot and it’s hard to deal with, but I have to do what I feel is in the best interest of the child.”   
“Of course.” Nodded Hanji, swallowing down the forming lump in her throat. “I’m doing all of this for her.”   
“If it helps, I’m pleased with what I’ve heard so far.” She continued. “You’re in a strong and stable relationship, you have the means to provide for f/n and despite the rocky start, your fiance seems to have won her over. All that’s left for me to do now is speak to her myself and see what she says.”   
“Well, good luck with that!” Giggling nervously, Hanji looked towards the door leading to the living room. “She’s not exactly good with strangers as you already saw.”   
“Not to worry.” Smiled Freida, standing up and closing the laptop before walking to the dining room door and knocking. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve!”   
  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” Said Nanaba, standing up and making her exit.    
Tightening her grip on her teddy, f/n’s jaw twitched as she watched Freida walk over to the coffee table and place her laptop down on it; Kneeling on the floor a few seconds later and opening it up.   
Choosing to double check her notes as she decided on the best way to initiate a conversation with the little girl, she hummed thoughtfully before finally looking at f/n and giving her a friendly smile.    
Remaining where she was, f/n frowned intimidatingly and rested her chin on the teddy’s head.   
“Oh my!” Gasped Freida, her bright blue eyes widening. “Cute little girls like you shouldn’t make such awful faces!”   
Still refusing to move, the young child continued to watch her like a hawk.    
“My name is Freida.” She continued, cautiously shuffling towards her. “Can you tell me your name?”   
Taking a step back, f/n kept her e/c eyes locked with the social worker’s, causing her to click her tongue as she tried to think of a new approach in starting a conversation.    
“You know, my little sister used to have a teddy like that when she was your age.” Pausing and smiling again, Freida nodded towards it. “She called hers “Alfie.” Does yours have a name?”   
Considering all of her earlier bravado about how she was “not afraid,” f/n’s courage seemed quick to abandon her once she was actually left alone with Freida; Perhaps her mother drilling stranger danger into her after the kidnapping incident had worked a little too well?   
Turning towards the dining room door, f/n stared at it for what felt like an eternity, debating whether or not to run towards it.   
“I’m not going to try and take you anywhere.” Said Freida softly, sensing that the little girl was preparing to bolt. “The thought of Levi and his scary face following me is terrifying!”   
Slowly looking around, f/n tilted her head to one side.   
Mimicking her actions, the dark haired female raised her eyebrows and waited.   
“Fuzz Bear.” Said f/n quietly. "I call him Fuzz Bear."   
“Your teddy’s name is Fuzz Bear? That’s very cute, I like it!”   
After another lengthy silence where f/n refused to initiate a conversation, Freida decided to try and use some more gentle persuasion on her.   
“Is it alright if I talk to you about your mummy and Levi? If you feel uncomfortable at any point, you can stop and go to them.”   
“You promise?” Frowned f/n, still eyeing her suspiciously while making no effort to approach her.   
“I’ll do a pinky promise if you like.”   
Pursing her lips, f/n cautiously stepped forward and slowly raised her right hand.   
“There we go!” Giggled Freida, bringing her left hand up and extending her little finger, hooking it around f/n’s. “Are you alright talking to me now?”   
Nodding and sitting on the floor in front of her, f/n kept her eyes firmly fixed on the older female, quietly waiting for her to start the conversation.   
  
“Do you think they’re okay in there?” Asked Hanji worriedly, looking towards the door and drumming her fingertips on the table. “They’re being extremely quiet.”   
“She’ll be fine Han.” Said Nanaba reassuringly. “I know it’s unnerving for you leaving her in a room with a stranger, but I’m pretty sure she’d scream the place down if Freida tried to take her out of the house.”   
“I agree with Nanaba.” Nodded Levi. “She won’t make the same mistake again, not after what happened the first time.”  
"I hope so." She sighed, resisting the urge to stand up and attempt to listen in to the conversation, instead choosing to bury her face in her hands and growl in frustration. "Ugh, I know that we can trust Frieda, but I still can't help feeling uncomfortable leaving f/n alone in a room with her!"  
Suddenly the sound of giggling reached her ears, causing her head to snap up.  
"Sounds to me like you're worrying over nothing." Mused Nanaba, allowing herself a small smile.

"You actually tied him to a chair and put a sock in his mouth!" Gasped Frieda, her bright blue eyes widening. "My word, you're quite the little terror aren't you?"  
"It was Eren's idea!" Giggled f/n cheekily. "Mummy thought it was funny too!"   
“I’m sure she did!” Pausing and considering her next question carefully, she drew a breath and proceeded with caution. “F/n, is it alright if I ask you about your daddy?”   
E/c eyes widening, f/n shrank back and tightened her grip on her teddy.    
“Hmm, that’s not a very positive reaction.” Mumbled Freida, turning back to her laptop and typing for a brief moment.    
“He’s a bad man.” Scowled f/n, causing Freida to once again raise her eyebrows. “He hurt mummy and abandoned me.”   
Breath catching in her throat, Freida’s jaw clenched.    
Hanji hadn’t mentioned any domestic violence between her and her ex husband, but since f/n was so young, “hurt” could mean any number of things.   
“Can you tell me what you mean when you say he "hurt" her?”   
“He had a new baby with another person.”   
“Emotional pain then.” Typing the response up into her report, she clicked her tongue. “So you no longer see your daddy?”   
“He says he’s not my daddy...” Sniffing and resting her head on her teddy, her voice shook when she spoke again. “He's a bad man and I don’t want him to be my daddy anymore, I want Levi to be my daddy!”   
Tilting her head to one side, Freida shuffled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.    
“You’re doing so well Sweetheart.” She whispered softly. “We’re nearly done now okay? Just a little longer.”   
“Will you let Levi be my daddy?” Asked f/n, looking up at her with watery eyes. “He’d be a good daddy.”   
“I’ll certainly say good things about him to my colleagues.” She smiled, reaching into her shirt pocket with her free hand and pulling out a tissue; Wiping f/n’s eyes before speaking again. “It’s obvious that he cares about you and you’ve certainly taken to him.”   
“He always spends time with me when he’s not at work and he even lets me sit in his office sometimes if him and Mummy are both at the tea shop.”   
“Really?” Asked Freida, removing her arm and returning to her laptop; Feeling confident that she little girl was perking up. "That sounds fun."   
“Yeah, Isabel will sometimes bring me cake and ice-cream too!”   
“Oh wow, you’re definitely getting the royal treatment aren’t you?”   
Feeling satisfied that she had all the necessary information she needed to make her report to her supervisor, Freida closed the laptop and once again focused solely on f/n.   
“Okay then Little Miss, I believe we’re all done here. You’ve been very brave, thank you for talking to me.”   
“Promise you’ll say good things about Levi?” Asked f/n hopefully, watching her stand up and retrieve the laptop.   
“I most certainly will!” Nodded Freida, making her way across the room towards the door leading to the kitchen. “Everything you’ve told me has been very helpful!”   
Rushing past her and into the kitchen where the other adults were sitting quietly at the kitchen table, f/n ran over to Hanji and jumped onto her lap.   
"Mummy!"  
“Hey you!” She giggled, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Are you okay?”    
“Yeah, Freida promised she’s going to tell everyone that Levi will make a good daddy!” Smiled f/n enthusiastically.    
“I think we’re all done here for now.” The dark haired female said evenly, retrieving her bag and putting the laptop away. “May I have a quick word before I leave please?”   
“Oh, yes...of course.” Stuttered Hanji, looking towards Nanaba as she carefully placed f/n back on the floor.   
“You go talk in the hallway, I’ll keep an eye on f/n.” She clarified.    
“Thanks Nan.”   
“Goodbye f/n.” Smiled Freida. “Be a good girl now.”   
“Bye!” Called f/n, climbing up onto one of empty chairs and giggling as Levi ruffled her hair when he passed by, following Hanji into the hallway and closing the door behind him.   
“Right then.” Said Nanaba, leaning forward on the table and staring directly into f/n’s eyes. “How about something to drink and then when your mummy comes back, I’ll inquire about you having some ice-cream for being so brave?”   
“Yeah!” Gasped f/n, her eyes widening in delight at the mention of her favourite treat.   
Standing up and making her way over to the worktop, Nanaba momentarily glanced towards the now closed kitchen door.   
“I’m sure everything will work out, Hanji.” She whispered. “Just have a little faith.”   
  
“Was she alright speaking to you?” Asked Hanji timidly as the three of them halted by the front door. “Is there something wrong?”   
“She was fine once I assured her she could return to you at any time if things got too much.” Nodded Freida reassuringly. However, a frown soon formed on her features. “She did get a little upset when I questioned her about her father though, so I do apologize for that.”   
“Tch, that doesn’t surprise me.” Grunted Levi, folding his arms. “So what happens now?”   
“Well, I’ll give my report to my supervisor and from there, there will be a discussion on the decision of whether or not to grant an adoption order to the courts so you can be legally recognised as f/n’s father.”   
“What about Erwin?” Inquired Hanji, her puppy brown eyes narrowing marginally in disgust at hearing her ex husband’s name on her tongue for what felt like the thousandth time that day.    
“Unfortunately I can’t say anything on that subject.” Sighed Freida, adjusting her hold on her laptop bag. “Speaking off the record given what I’ve been told, I’d say he’s already as good as given up his parental rights and the adoption should go ahead immediately!”   
“Can you at least give us an idea of what we should expect after you’ve handed in your report?”    
“My supervisor will speak to the Child Welfare Team and a decision will be made on whether or not the adoption order can be granted and whether or not your ex husband’s consent is necessary. I’ll be in touch in a couple of months to let you know of the decision.” Pausing and affording them a sympathetic smile, she allowed them a moment to let the information sink in. “I’m afraid all you can do for now is sit tight and wait for a letter confirming what happens next.”   
“I see…” Frowned Hanji. “Well, thank you for your honesty.”   
“I’ll be in contact as soon as I can.”   
Opening the door and stepping out onto the porch, Freida said her goodbyes and walked away.   
Closing the door behind her, Hanji locked it and rested her forehead on the single glass pane, failing to suppress a quiet sob.   
Reaching out and pulling her into his arms, Levi held her tightly as she released her built up frustration and anger.    
“Erwin doesn’t deserve a say in any of this!” She growled, gripping the short male’s shirt in her fists. “He doesn’t deserve anything but to suffer for what he's done to f/n!”   
“I know.” Muttered Levi, bringing a hand up and resting it on the back of her head. “I don’t like it either, but there’s nothing we can do now except wait.”   
Closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, he opened them a moment later and stared at the front door as Hanji continued to cry.   



	30. The Planning Committee

Humming happily to herself as she checked the cupboards and fridges of the tea shop’s kitchen, Isabel removed a pen from her apron pocket.    
Scribbling down the stock and quantities she required, she nodded as she looked it over to make sure she hadn’t missed anything before making her way to the office.    
Her workload had increased dramatically when Levi agreed to start expanding the menu from simple cakes and scones.   
After discussing the customer feedback about how they should start branching out into more savoury foods, Isabel had eagerly taken to spending many hours of her own time researching quick and simple ideas that she thought would be suitable for the growing business; Eventually deciding on sandwiches, paninis and savoury pastries which she spent many hours of her own time perfecting.   
Since adding the new items to the menu just under three months ago, the amount of customers had almost tripled during lunchtime and she was now spending an increasing amount of her shifts in the kitchen rather than helping out behind the counter, forcing Levi to consider offering Hanji more hours to make up the shortfall.   
Knocking on the open office door, she glanced back towards the seating area for a moment before Levi looked up from typing away at the computer and raised a curious eyebrow.   
“Hey Bro!” She smiled brightly. “I’ve got my stock list for this week.”   
Nodding and gesturing for her to come in, he silently took it from her and scrutinized it.   
“Is Farlan still on his break?”   
“He’ll be back in five minutes.” Replied Levi bluntly, clicking his tongue. “How’s Hanji doing out there?”   
“She’s fine, it’s fairly quiet out there at the moment.”   
“Alright then.”   
Frowning worriedly, Isabel moved slightly closer to the short male and lowered her voice.    
“I’m guessing you guys haven’t heard anything from that social worker yet then?”   
Jaw clenching, there was an all too obvious bitterness to Levi’s voice when he answered; Something that greatly concerned the young female.   
“No and I don’t expect to for a while yet.”   
“I thought you said the meeting went well though?”   
“Tch, it’s only been two weeks!” Snorted Levi. “The police record check is expected to take up to six and even then we still don’t know if they’ll need to contact Erwin.”   
“Stupid system and it’s stupid rules!” Shuddering violently at the mention of Hanji’s ex husband, the redhead scowled distastefully. “They better not contact him!”   
Looking in her direction, Levi snorted and shook his head.    
Standing up from the desk, he walked over to her and raised a hand, ruffling her hair.   
“There’s no point in getting agitated over it.” He said softly. “I’ll still be f/n’s stepfather when I marry Hanji, the bastard can’t do anything to stop that.”   
“That’s a thought.” Muttered Isabel, furrowing her brows as she pushed his hand away and watched him walk out into the counter area. “When are you and Hanji tying the knot?”   
Stopping in his tracks, Levi’s steel grey eyes widened marginally.   
They had been so preoccupied dealing with the adoption process, neither of them had even given any thought to getting married.   
“Wait, have you guys even started planning anything yet?” Blinking rapidly, it was all the young redhead could do to stop herself from screaming at him in frustration; Thankfully, the fact that there was currently a seating area full of customers stopped her. “Bro, are you insane?”   
“It’s not exactly been my top priority!” Scoffed Levi defensively, rapidly walking away towards the coffee machine.   
Opening her mouth to further berate him, she closed it a moment later and rolled her eyes; Shaking her head and returning to the kitchen, she cursed under her breath and made a mental note to speak to Farlan and advise him to try and talk some sense into the raven haired male when he returned from his break...   
  
Stacking the plates and cups from the recently vacated table, Hanji wiped down the wooden surface with a damp cloth before picking everything up and making her way back towards the counter.   
Smiling as she saw Levi doing a stock check on how many takeaway cups and lids were currently stored in the cupboard beneath the coffee machine, she smirked and cocked her head to one side as she leaned over the door currently blocking her path.   
“Hmm, nice ass Ackerman!”   
Not expecting the sudden compliment, Levi jolted and banged his head on the roof of the cupboard, cursing and rubbing his sore skull a second later when he emerged from it.   
“Damnit Four Eyes!” He growled. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?”   
Biting her tongue in an effort not to laugh, she tightened her grip on the used cups and plates.   
“Would you rather I have tried to squeeze past you and potentially risk dropping what I’m carrying?”   
“Tch, hurry up!” He remarked, standing up and closing the doors, motioning for her to pass.    
Sighing and deciding not to further antagonize him, she shuffled past him and headed into the kitchen, leaving him to resume his task.   
“Hey Isabel, is the dishwasher empty?” She asked, seeing the young redhead stood staring intently at the oven door.   
“Huh?” Sparing her a brief glance, Isabel took a moment to reply before turning her attention back to the oven. “Yeah, it should be.”   
Furrowing her brows at the seemingly robotic response, Hanji walked over to the machine to check for herself.   
“Are you okay?” She inquired worriedly as she pulled out the empty rack and started to load it. “You don’t seem your normal cheery self...is the stress of all this extra baking getting you down?”   
Opening the oven door, Isabel pulled out a large tray of pastries and moved it to one of the empty stainless steel benches that occupied a large portion of the area.    
Closing the oven door, she threaded the thick cloth she had used to protect her hands from the heat back through the strings of the arpon around her waist.    
“Isabel what’s the matter?” Motherly instinct kicking in, the bespectacled brunette finished loading the dishwasher and closed the door before approaching the younger female.    
Slightly taken aback, Isabel swallowed hard and averted her gaze as Hanji gently gripped her arms.   
“Come on, talk to me.” She said softly. “What’s wrong Sweetie?”   
Shaking her head, Isabel narrowed her dark green eyes and turned back to face her.    
“You and Bro need to start planning your wedding!”   
“What?” Instantly releasing her, Hanji stepped back in shock. “Where did that come from?”   
“You’re both so stressed over the whole adoption thing!” She continued, folding her arms. “You need something else to focus on while you wait to hear back from that social worker.”   
“Isabel, it’s only been two weeks since the meeting!” Failing to stifle her laughter, Hanji stepped forward again and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Adoption isn’t a quick process...”   
“I know that, I spent most of my life in a damned children’s home!”   
Breath catching in her throat, Hanji sheepishly looked away following the sudden outburst; Realizing her mistake and feeling rather grateful that the kitchen door was closed.   
“Sorry…” Sighed Isabel, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. “I didn’t mean to get angry.”   
“No, you had every right...although I do agree that Levi and I need something else to focus our attention on while we wait for news.” Pausing and sighing, she placed her hands on her hips and glanced back towards the door. “He won’t admit it to anyone, but I know he’s desperate for everything to be approved sooner rather than later.”   
Slowly opening her eyes, Isabel nervously watched her; Quick to notice the sad smile now playing upon Hanji’s lips.    
“It also doesn’t help that f/n keeps asking when Levi will be her daddy and there’s only so many times I can keep telling her he will be soon before she starts wondering if it’s ever going to happen. Furthermore, if I have to spend one more minute worrying about whether Erwin will agree to give up his parental rights, I think I might stick my head in the oven!”   
“So do it then!” Slamming a hand over her mouth upon realizing what she’d said, Isabel quickly corrected herself. “I meant find something else for you and Big Bro to focus on, do that...Not the other thing, whatever you do...Don’t stick your head in the oven!”   
Shaking her head, Hanji lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes in an effort to prevent herself crying from the raucous laughter that had now taken hold.   
“I know...what you...meant...Sweetie!” She managed to gasp, fanning herself with her hands. “Oh boy...I’m going to need a moment before I go back out there!”   
“Want me to go in your place? I’ve pretty much finished baking for the day now the lunchtime rush is over.”   
“No, it’s fine.” Finally managing to calm herself down, Hanji drew a deep breath and cleared her throat before exiting the kitchen. “I will run your idea past Levi though...the wedding planning of course, not the suggestion of sticking my head in the oven!”   
Groaning in disdain, it was clear to Isabel that she was never going to be able to live down that little slip of the tongue.    
Cursing under her breath and mentally kicking herself for not choosing her words more carefully, she decided to make a start on cleaning down the kitchen while she waited for her last batch of pastries to cool.   
  
Washing his cup and plate, Farlan looked around the kitchen area and frowned thoughtfully.   
The apartment above the tea shop where he and his friends spent their breaks had two unfurnished bedrooms with simple white painted walls and plain wooden floorboards, a spacious living room that had similar decor and overlooked the city street below, a small but functional bathroom and of course, the kitchen that also served as the dining area.    
In addition to a rather spacious landing that boasted two storage cupboards there were also two doors at the bottom of the stairs where the rear of the building was situated; One leading into the teashop and the other outside.   
In all honesty, he found it a waste to simply make use of the kitchen area while leaving the rest untouched; If placed in the right hands, it could be turned into quite a comfortable little home.   
Resolving to run his idea past Levi as he finished tidying up and headed downstairs to resume his shift, humming contemplatively as he walked along the small passageway leading to the counter area of the tea shop.   
“Ah Farlan, you’re back!”   
Raising his eyebrows at the call of his name, he flashed Hanji a small smile as she approached.    
“Yeah, how’s things going down here?” He inquired, folding his arms.    
“Fairly steady as expected.” Nodded Hanji, placing her hands on her hips. “Word of warning though, Levi is in a bit of a bad mood so expect Isabel to have a good moan about it when she sees you.”   
“Oh?” The blonde male’s curiosity piqued, he cocked his head to one side. “What’s happened?”   
“He’s trying to focus on doing the stock take and we all know how he hates having his concentration broken, but I know it’s more a case of his mind working overtime after recent events.”   
“Heh, yeah...that sounds about right.” He snorted in amusement before growing serious as he asked his next question. “So what’s Isabel done to wind him up?”   
“She means well, but...She’s nagging him to start wedding planning as a way to try and take his mind off adopting f/n.”   
“Ah…” Suddenly starting to rethink his own plan to speak to the raven haired male about what to do with the apartment upstairs, Farlan unfolded his arms and brought one up to scratch the back of his head. “I see…”   
“What?”   
Chuckling softly at the sudden look of concern on Hanji’s face, he decided to test the waters by consulting with her first.   
“I was actually going to ask him how he’d feel about letting someone live into the apartment upstairs.”   
“Wait, you mean like...rent it out?” Blinking rapidly, the bespectacled brunette’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Is that wise?”   
“Well, I don’t mean just anyone.” He replied hastily. “I do have a couple of trustworthy potential tenants in mind…”   
“Like who?”   
A small smirk spread across his face, causing Hanji’s suspicious frown to become more austere.   
“Myself and Isabel.”   
“Eh?”   
“You don’t think it’s a good idea?”   
“What’s brought this on?” Hanji questioned, starting to feel a little more comfortable with what he was saying. “Is there something wrong with your current place?”   
“No, but…” Pausing to draw breath, he started to scroll off the reasons for his suggestion. “I was thinking during my break, it’s a completely blank canvas with a lot of potential and it’s a shame to only make use of one room.”   
“You do have a point...”    
“I was also thinking, it might be better for f/n as well since she spends a lot of time here during the week after school. I reckon she’d be much more comfortable not being confined to the kitchen.” Knowing he had hit the right note by mentioning Hanji’s little girl simply by the way her puppy brown eyes widened, he pressed on. “One of us would still be up there with her of course, we could even get a few toys for her to play with rather than sitting her at the table with nothing but a colouring book.”   
“Wow, you’ve really thought this through haven’t you?”   
“It’s something I’ve been contemplating for a while.” He admitted with a wry smile. “Especially since Isabel has been complaining about having to use public transport when we’re on separate shifts.”   
“Well, if you think you can run it by Levi without him telling you to quit nagging him…” Pausing to allow herself a small giggle, Hanji brought a hand up and gave him a hearty clap on his shoulder. “Then I think it sounds like a great idea!”   
“If that’s the case, why don’t you come with me before you go for your break?” A sly smirk once again slowly crept across Farlan’s face as he made his offer; If he was going to enter the proverbial “lion’s den,” he wanted to make sure he was fully armed with back up to help him plead his case.   
“Oh, sorry Sweetie, can’t do that!” Giggling again, Hanji quickly skirted around him and started to back away down the passage. “I’m going to take Isabel’s advice and start doing some wedding planning...This may be my second trip down the aisle, but I’ll be damned if I don’t have a nice new dress to do it in!”   
Before Farlan could protest, she had disappeared through the inner door separating the apartment stairs from the rest of the tea shop, closing it behind her and leaving him standing alone in the passage.   
“Damnit!” He grunted, shaking his head and walking towards the counter area. “Guess I’m doing this alone then.”   
  
With everything in the cupboard under the coffee machine accounted for and the figures jotted down of what he needed to order, Levi briskly walked towards the other end of the counter to the specialty tea brewing area.   
Despite there being a varied choice of fruit and spice infused teas available for customers to try, it was surprising how many seemed uninterested in doing so.   
The older customers referred to them as the choice of beverage for “yoga loving hippies,” while some of the younger ones remarked that it was comparable to drinking “flu medicine.”   
However, the range  _ was _ starting to gain popularity with some of the city university students who often came in on a Saturday when they wanted a break from studying; Some had even asked if he would consider selling the teas by the box so they could make their own in their dormitories if they were unable to come over to the tea shop in person.   
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully as he squatted down to inspect the shelf, Levi failed to hear the sound of footsteps approaching and eventually stopping next to him until a voice spoke his name.   
“Hey Levi, you got a minute?”   
“What is it?” Furrowing his brows, the short male stood up and turned to face his best friend.   
Hesitating for a brief moment while contemplating how to start the conversation, Farlan looked around to make sure that there were no customers to deal with before returning his focus to Levi.   
“I wanted to talk to you about the apartment above the shop.”   
“What about it?”    
“Well…” Pressing on before he lost his nerve under the shorter male’s intense scrutiny, Farlan folded his arms. “How would you feel about letting someone occupy it?”   
“Not happening.” Growled Levi, his steel eyes narrowing dangerously. “Why would you even suggest that?”   
Realizing he should’ve been more specific in his choice of words, Farlan chuckled nervously and tried again.   
“So...you wouldn’t be open to the idea of myself and Isabel living there?”   
“Huh?”   
“I just think it’s a bit of a waste leaving it empty.” He shrugged, repeating parts of his earlier conversation with Hanji. “I had another nosey around it while I was on my break and it’s not a bad little place. Plus I’m tired of Isabel moaning about having to use public transport when we’re not on the same shift...it’s not my fault she’s failed her driving test three times!”   
Ignoring the blonde male’s last comment, Levi hummed thoughtfully.   
Having someone he knew and completely trusted occupying the apartment didn’t sound like a bad idea. Furthermore, if one of them needed to be called in at short notice to help out if he or Hanji were unavailable, they could be downstairs in less than a minute.    
“How soon were you planning on moving in up there if I agree to this?”   
“As soon as possible, I’ve not run the idea by Isabel yet...but I did mention it to Hanji and she seemed to think it sounded okay.”   
Clicking his tongue, Levi nodded.   
“Alright, talk to Isabel about it and let me know what she says. We can discuss it further after that.”   
“Speaking of discussing things with Isabel…” Allowing a sly smile to slowly spread across his lips; An action that did not go unnoticed by Levi, Farlan’s tone took on an edge of teasing curiosity. “I hear she’s started nagging you about when you and Hanji are going to tie the knot.”   
Brows furrowing to the point that a crease started to form between them, Levi’s jaw clenched as he silently glared at the other male.   
“Hey, I’m not saying you should rush her down the aisle to become Mrs Ackerman!” Farlan gasped, unfolding his arms and raising them in surrender. “I do think she has a point though, you guys have been engaged for three months and you’re adopting her daughter…Also, Hanji’s already looking at wedding dresses!”   
“Tch, did Isabel put you up to this?”   
“No, I haven’t spoken to her since before I went for my break.”   
“I don’t believe you!”   
“I swear it was Hanji who told me Isabel had mentioned wedding planning to you.” The blonde male finally admitted, sensing Levi’s patience rapidly running out. “She’s worried about you Levi...Honestly, we both are.”   
Harsh glare softening, Levi snorted and averted his gaze.    
“I know this adoption means a lot to you and Hanji...Hell, it means a lot to f/n too!” Cautiously lowering his arms, Farlan paused for a brief moment before continuing. “It can’t be easy just waiting around for them to contact you, maybe having something else to distract you in the meantime will do the two of you some good.”   
“Yeah...maybe…”   
Although he refused to outright admit that waiting for the tiniest crumb of information from Freida was driving him mad, the idea of starting to plan his wedding to Hanji did sound like the perfect distraction to help pass time.    
The fact that she had already been married once before however, had been a rather large factor in why he had held back on wedding planning and decided to focus on the adoption instead; Especially since it wasn’t a requirement of the application process.    
Still, now he started to think about it; Even more so now that Farlan had informed him she was going to be looking at wedding dresses while on her break, he found himself rapidly coming around to the idea.   
“Farlan, I need you and Isabel to keep an eye on things down here.” He said evenly, brushing past the taller male and briskly walking down the passage leading to the stairs at the back of the building.    
“Going to see a woman about a wedding?” Teased Farlan, feeling disappointed that the only answer he received was the sound of the door leading to the apartment being closed. “I’ll take that as a yes shall I?”   
Turning around to look towards the other end of the counter, he smirked deviously when he caught sight of Isabel watching with a confused frown; Just how much of his little discussion with Levi had she actually witnessed?   
“Hey Isabel!” He said neutrally, casually striding over to her and initiating a new conversation. “I need to talk to you about something while it’s quiet…”   
  
Having made herself something to drink, Hanji took a seat at the dining table that occupied the center of the kitchen area and retrieved her mobile phone from her trouser pocket.   
Thumbing the screen and tapping on the internet browser application, she curled her lip as she typed in “wedding dresses” and commenced her search.   
Humming thoughtfully as several images of young beautiful women modeling various styles of pristine white gowns slowly started to appear, she started drumming the fingers of her free hand against the table’s surface.    
Continuing to scroll through the images, sometimes stopping to tap on one she particularly liked for a better look, she remained blissfully unaware of the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs until the door separating the kitchen from the landing area was opened.   
Gasping in shock upon thinking the apartment was being broken into, she breathed a sigh of relief after jumping from her seat and raising her fists ready to attack the “intruder.”   
“Calm down Hanji!” Said Levi firmly, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. “The back door alarms are turned on, you’re perfectly safe.”    
Smiling weakly by way of a response, the bespectacled brunette nodded and returned to her seat, picking up her phone and minimizing the browser window.   
“Is everything okay downstairs?” She asked curiously, still feeling a little nervous as to why he was upstairs with her and not in the tea shop with Farlan and Isabel.   
“Farlan tells me you’re planning on looking at wedding dresses.”   
“Ah.”   
Averting her gaze to try and hide the faint blush now rising on her cheeks, Hanji cleared her throat and giggled.   
“Well?”   
“I was having a quick nosey before you came in.” She admitted shyly. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on dropping any massive hints on you about setting a date!”   
“Tch, you won’t have to if Isabel beats you to it!”   
“She’s spoken to you too then?” Asked Hanji curiously, tilting her head to one side as he joined her at the table. “I had a feeling she might have.”   
“I told her earlier that even if the adoption doesn’t go ahead, I’ll still be f/n’s stepfather when I marry you.”   
“That explains all the sudden pestering about us getting married.”    
Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Hanji leaned back in her seat and folded her arms.   
“What do you want to do Levi?”   
Blinking once, the raven haired male found himself caught off guard by her question.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well…” Pausing to draw breath and contemplate her next words, Hanji raised her hand and adjusted her glasses. “There’s nothing standing in the way of us getting married, I’ve been divorced for nearly a year now, we could easily afford to apply for a marriage license.”   
“Money certainly won’t be an issue.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “The teashop is making a good profit...”   
“We don’t have to have an extravagantly expensive wedding you know.” Interrupted Hanji, a smile slowly starting to spread across her lips. “I know you don’t really care for anything big and flashy, plus I’d be more than happy with something small and intimate.”   
“I take it you already have something in mind?”    
“Mike and Nanaba had a rather nice little ceremony at City Hall when they got married, they also got some really lovely photos in the garden area at the rear as well.”   
“Is that what you want?” Raising an eyebrow at his fiance, Levi stared at her intently.   
Everyone who knew him was well aware of how awkward and clumsy he was when it came to romance, so wedding planning was never going to be something he was comfortable taking the lead with.   
“Would you be okay with that?” Asked Hanji. “We can always ask to have a viewing of the room and garden before agreeing to anything.”   
“Alright.” He nodded, starting to feel a little more comfortable. “Since you’ve done this before, I’m trusting you to do most of the organizing. What else would we need to do?”   
“Well, I’ll need a couple of bridesmaids, you’ll need a best man...oh and we’ll need two witnesses.” Pursing her lips, Hanji frowned and hummed contemplatively. “Damn, I’ve forgotten how much work actually goes into planning a wedding!”   
“Tch, well there’s no rush.” Deciding he’d heard enough, Levi pushed himself out of his seat. Placing a hand on the back of Hanji’s chair and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. “We can talk about it in detail when we get home, tt’s not like we’re planning on getting married first thing tomorrow morning!”   
Reaching up and resting her hand on the back of his neck, Hanji giggled softly before pulling him closer and brushing her lips against his in a brief embrace.   
“I love you Levi.” She muttered, staring deep into his steel grey eyes. “Don’t let Farlan and Isabel pressure you into wanting to rush into this, I’m happy to have a long engagement.”   
“I love you too.” He answered, resting his forehead against hers. “I don’t care when we do this, as long as we do.”   
“Well…” Pulling back and rolling her eyes thoughtfully, the bespectacled brunette smiled and folded her arms. “There is one thing I feel we should get out of the way first…”   
“Which is?”   
Confusion clearly etched onto his features, Levi straightened his posture and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.   
“F/n’s birthday is coming up at the end of this month.”   
“I see.”   
Averting his gaze, the short male cursed under his breath.   
Despite having been in a relationship with Hanji for nearly ten months, he’d only now come to realize that he’d not really known when her daughter’s birthday was.    
He was certain she’d more than likely mentioned it, but the chances of him not really paying attention due to the hostility the child had previously shown upon first meeting him, he probably hadn’t really been paying much attention.   
“She’s been through Hell this past year.” Continued Hanji, causing him to immediately look back towards her. “I want to have a little party for her and this is also the first of many birthdays you’ll be around for, so we need to make it really special for her.”   
“Tch, do I look like I know anything about that sort of thing?”    
“Oh Levi!” Shaking her head and giggling, she reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. “Just leave everything to me, all you need to do is be there.”   
“Fine, just as long as you don’t expect me to do anything stupid!”   
“I won’t, but f/n might!”   
“I’m going back downstairs!”    
Sighing and rolling her eyes in amusement as the short male turned his back on her and left the kitchen, Hanji pursed her lips thoughtfully before turning her attention back to her phone.   
There were certainly going to be a busy few months ahead, but despite all the various things that would no doubt fight for her attention as she tried to get everything in order; She was certainly going to have a fun time dealing with it all!   
  



	31. Parental Practice

Leaning back against the hallway wall and nervously biting her lip, Hanji tightened her grip on her phone, silently waiting for the voice on the other end of the call to respond to her inquiry.   
Exhaling deeply, she glanced towards the open kitchen door and allowed herself a small smile as she saw Levi sat at the table with f/n, silently watching her occupy herself with a colouring book.    
While he had the day off from working in the teashop, she was scheduled to work the lunchtime rush up until closing time; So she was keen to make sure she had all her self appointed tasks done before she left the house.   
Suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as a voice spoke from her phone, she jumped and blinked rapidly, quickly forcing herself to reply.   
“Really? Can you go ahead and book that in for me? Oh that’s fantastic, thank you very much, I’ll confirm the final numbers as soon as I can, bye now!”   
Emitting a brief high pitched squeal and punching the air with her free hand, she returned to the kitchen where she was greeted by the confused frowns of her fiance and daughter.   
“We’re all set!” She giggled, explaining herself as she moved to squat next to f/n’s chair. “I was worried it would be a bit short notice, but apparently they had a last minute cancellation.”   
“What are you talking about Mummy?” Asked f/n, tilting her head to one side.   
“You are going to Cheeky Chimps for your birthday this year!” Smiled Hanji enthusiastically. “So when I get home after my shift tonight, we’ll start writing out invitations for all of your classmates!”   
“Really?” E/c eyes almost doubling in size, f/n jumped into the bespectacled brunette’s arms and held onto her like she might disappear at any moment. “Thank you Mummy!”   
“All of her classmates?” Questioned Levi, his natural frown starting to deepen. “How many brats is that exactly?”   
It was no secret that Hanji had been looking into giving f/n a party for her birthday that year, he’d even gone as far as trying to help out with suggestions of what they could do.   
However despite his best efforts, his lack of knowledge when it came to children and party planning had led to Hanji making all the decisions about what they were going to do, as well as dealing with all the arrangements.   
“If they all come...around twenty-six.” Shrugged Hanji casually, gritting her teeth in an effort not to laugh; She didn’t even need to see the raven haired male’s reaction to know that he probably had a look of sheer horror plastered across his face at that moment.   
“What the Hell Four Eyes?”   
“Oh relax Shorty!” She scoffed, gently pushing her daughter away and kissing her forehead. “There will be other parents there as well to help us keep the rabble under control. Besides, they’ll all be too busy messing around in the play area to even notice that there’s any adults in the building!”   
“You’re coming with us right Levi?” Asked f/n hopefully, quick to pick up on his disdain for the idea. “You’re going to be my daddy soon, I want you to come!”   
“Of course I'll be there.” Expression softening slightly, he raised a hand to her head and ruffled her hair. “I just wasn't expecting to be so outnumbered.”   
“Uncle Mike and Auntie Nanaba will be there, Farlan and Isabel can come too!”   
Smiling warmly, Hanji stood up straight and moved to stand behind Levi’s chair, placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing gently.    
“You’ll be fine Levi, besides...this is something you’re going to have to get used to now!”   
“Tch, I never said I wasn’t going to be there!” He retorted, tilting his head back to look at her and narrowing his eyes. “I’m just not used to having to help you look after more than three brats at any one time, you know that!”   
“I know.” Shrugging nonchalantly, Hanji leaned down and briefly pressed her lips to his, giggling and slipping her arms around his neck to hold his chin as she did so. “You’ll soon get used to it. Besides, it’s much easier when they barely acknowledge your presence because they’re too busy messing around in the ballpit!”   
Turning her attention back to the colouring book in front of her, f/n giggled and picked up one of the brightly coloured felt tip pens that were currently scattered across the table.   
Unfortunately, the adult’s little clinch was interrupted by the sound of Hanji’s phone ringing a few seconds later.   
“Oh?” Reaching into her pocket and removing the device, she furrowed her brows upon seeing the caller name. “It’s Nanaba!”   
Rushing off into the hallway to answer, she once again left Levi alone with f/n.   
Looking up from her colouring, the little girl turned around in her seat to face him.   
“Levi?”   
“Hmm?”    
“Promise you’ll come to my birthday party?”   
Taken aback by the question, a sense of guilt suddenly overwhelmed him and it took every ounce of restraint he possessed not to curse; The last thing he had wanted to do was upset her, but he there was no denying that this was an abrupt reminder that despite how much time had passed, f/n’s fear of rejection still ran deep thanks to her “father.”   
“I swear on my very life, I’ll be there.” He said firmly, looking into her eyes as he spoke. “I’m going to be there for every single birthday you have from now on.”   
Relieved to see a smile slowly starting to spread across f/n’s face, he braced himself as she jumped out of her chair and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightly clinging to him.   
Rolling his eyes, he brought a hand up and gently rested it on her back.    
While there was a deep sense of dread at the idea of being around nearly thirty children for a prolonged period, especially if they were going to be fueled by cake and ice-cream; He was well aware that this was to be a huge part of his life now, so he may as well start getting used to the idea...Besides, it wasn’t like it was going to be something that happened every day!   
“Hang on a moment Nan, I’ll ask him.”   
Craning his neck when he heard footsteps echoing off the laminate flooring of the hallway and returning to the kitchen, Levi furrowed his brows as Hanji removed the phone from her ear and winced worriedly.    
“Erm...Mike and Nanaba have to go out and they can’t take the boys with them...Their original plans have fallen through and they can’t get a babysitter...I know I’m on a half day shift, but is there any chance you can…”   
“Tch, tell her I’ll do it.” Said Levi, cutting her off before she had a chance to finish her sentence and turning back to f/n as she pulled back to look at him. “Call it a practice run for this brat’s birthday!”   
Giggling and sticking her tongue out as she did so, f/n slid off his lap and returned to her chair.   
“Bring them over when you’re ready.” Smiled Hanji, silently mouthing a “thank you” before continuing her conversation with Nanaba. “I’ll make sure they get settled in before I head off to work...no worries Sweetie, see you soon.”   
Ending the call, Hanji once again wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, resting her chin on his head.   
“Thanks Shorty, I owe you one.”   
“You’re damned right you do Four Eyes!”   
  
Pulling up outside Hanji’s house, Mike switched off the engine and turned to look at his wife.   
“How are you holding up?”   
“I’m fine.” She nodded, wincing slightly as she unfastened her seatbelt. “I just wish they didn’t need me to have a full bladder for this, I’d give anything to be able to use the toilet right now!”   
“Heh, you still have to drink another two glasses of water when we get there!”    
“Please, don’t remind me!”   
“Are you okay Mummy?”   
Looking behind them to the back seat, the two adults were met with the concerned expression of Armin staring at them.   
“I’m fine Darling.” She smiled softly. “Now, are you two going to behave for Levi?”   
“Yes Mummy.” Nodded Armin. “I will.”    
“Eren, that includes you as well!” Warned Mike, earning a frown in reply from the young boy. “If he asks you to do something, you do it!”   
“Yes Dad.” Huffed Eren, knowing all too well that his father was referring to the incident back when he had first met the raven haired male.   
“Come on then.” Said Nanaba, opening the car door and getting out. “Let’s take you both inside so you can see Auntie Hanji before she goes to work.”   
With the boys out of the car, the group walked down the driveway to the front door, finding themselves quickly met by f/n and Hanji.   
“Uncle Mike, Auntie Nanaba!” Squealed f/n excitedly, rushing out to greet them and jumping up and down in front of them. “Mummy says we’re going to Cheeky Chimps for my birthday this year!”   
“Wow, lucky you!” Exclaimed Nanaba. “I heard they just had some new play equipment installed, you’re going to be in for a treat.”   
“Me and Mummy will be doing invitations tonight when she gets home from work!”   
“F/n, Sweetie, come inside!” Called Hanji from the doorstep. “Uncle Mike and Auntie Nanaba have somewhere they need to be, you can tell them all about your birthday plans later.”   
“Where do you have to be?” She asked curiously, acknowledging her mother’s request and turning around to start walking back towards the front door.   
“Mum has to go to the hospital.” Said Eren with an air of nonchalance. “They’re going to have a look at her stomach because there’s a baby in there!”   
“Eren!” Exclaimed Nanaba, horrified by the fact that her son had blurted out her business so casually.    
“What?” He remarked. “You never said it was a secret!”   
“You’re pregnant?” Gasped Hanji, puppy brown eyes widening behind her glasses. “Nan that’s amazing, congratulations! How far along are you?”   
“I was hoping to reveal the news  _ after  _ my scan when I knew everything was alright.” She answered, directing a disapproving frown towards her eldest son before addressing Hanji again. “The doctor’s believe I’m roughly ten to twelve weeks, the scan today is basically just confirming everything.”   
“That’s understandable, I was the same when I finally fell pregnant with f/n.” Folding her arms and allowing a sly grin to tug at her lips. “So what are you hoping for? Another boy? Or a girl to help even the odds a little?”   
“Mike and everyone else obviously want it to be another boy!” Snorted Nanaba, nodding towards her husband, who simply chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. “Personally, I’d love a little girl.”   
Opening her mouth to give her opinion on having a daughter, Hanji quickly found herself interrupted by a small voice next to her.   
“How did the baby get into your stomach Auntie Nanaba?”    
“Oh...well…” Fighting back the sudden rush of blood to her face, the blonde female scrambled to think of a response; Something which was only made much more awkward by the fact that Mike and Hanji were both desperately trying not to laugh at f/n’s inquisitiveness.   
“The stork put it there!” Declared Eren, proudly puffing out his chest and looking up at his parents for approval. “Right Mum? That’s what Grandpa and Grandma always told me.”   
“Right.” She nodded hastily, checking her watch and gasping upon seeing the time. “Oh, Mike we should really get a move on, we’re going to be late!”   
“You two behave yourselves for Levi.” Said the tall male firmly, releasing his wife and squatting down. “We’ll be back to pick you up this afternoon.”   
All three children rushed towards him at once, jostling to get the best position for a quick embrace before he left.   
“Will Levi be able to handle them all on his own?” Asked Nanaba worriedly, giving each child a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they approached her to say their goodbyes.   
“He’ll be fine.” Nodded Hanji reassuringly, stepping forward and pulling the other female into her arms; She whispered her next words into her ear so that the children wouldn’t hear her. “I know you were worried about telling me Nan, but honestly...I’m happy for you, you deserve this!”   
“Thanks Han.” She said softly, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re not upset.”   
“Now get going before they decide to cancel your appointment!” Declared Hanji, gently pushing her away and gesturing for her to leave. “I’ll see you both later and make sure you get some pictures from the scan, I’d love to see the little jellybean!”   
“We will.” Chuckled Mike, leading her back towards the car. “See you in a couple of hours.”   
Waving them away, Hanji turned her attention to the children and smiled brightly.    
“Right then you three, let’s get you all inside!”   
  
Looking towards the front door when he heard it being closed, Levi raised a curious eyebrow as f/n came running towards him, closely followed by Eren and Armin.   
“Hi Levi!” Smiled Eren cheekily, stopping next to his chair.   
“Eren.” Greeted Levi, raising a hand and ruffling his chocolate brown hair before glancing towards Armin.   
“Hello Levi!” Said the blonde child nervously, moving to stand next to his brother.   
“Armin.” He nodded, repeating his previous actions and earning a shy giggle in response.   
“Right then, I should probably head off too.” Said Hanji, suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway. “Isabel and Farlan will be waiting for me. You three behave and I’ll see you all later.”   
“Yes Mummy!” Nodded f/n enthusiastically, rushing towards her as she squatted down and held out her arms.    
“We will Auntie Hanji.” Said Eren as he and Armin once again jostled with f/n to make sure they received a hug from the bespectacled brunette.   
Releasing the youngsters and straightening her posture, Hanji moved towards Levi and leaned over him; Gently placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him forward.   
“I love you Shorty.”   
“I love you too.” He muttered, pressing his lips to hers for a brief moment before the sound of someone retching reached his ears.   
“Ew! You’re worse than my parents!” Remarked Eren, causing Armin and f/n to start giggling.   
“Tch, quiet Brat!”   
Giggling and shaking her head, Hanji retrieved her car keys from the table and checked her pockets to make sure she had everything.    
“See you all later.”   
“Bye Mummy!” Called f/n, waving as she made her way to the front door.   
“Bye Auntie Hanji!” Shouted Eren and Armin in unison.   
Waiting until Hanji had left the house, the children then turned to stare expectantly at Levi.   
“Alright, what do you three want to do?” Asked Levi, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.    
“Will you come play with us Levi?” Questioned f/n hopefully. “Please?”   
“I will once I’ve gone over the books for the tea shop.”   
“Can we help?” Asked Armin, starting to find his confidence at the mention of “books.”    
“Sorry Brat, it’s not something you’d understand.”   
“Armin’s clever though!” Chimed in Eren, eagerly trying to get the raven haired male to agree to his brother’s request. “Really clever!”   
“It’s not something a child can deal with.”    
“Oh…” Averting his gaze, Armin frowned and flexed his fingers.   
"Listen, I'll come and do something with you after I've sorted out the tea shop books." Said Levi evenly. "I shouldn't be too long."  
"Adults are weird!" Huffed Eren, folding his arms. "They're always working or going places without us!"   
"Tch, you'll be an adult one day!" Snorted Levi in amusement. "Then you'll be in the same position!"  
"Yeah, well until then, I plan on having as much fun as possible!"   
"In that case, go have fun in the living room while I get on with my work!" Remarked Levi, reaching across the table for his laptop and the hardback notebook next to it. "I'll be in here if you need me."  
"Come on, let's go play." Said f/n, taking the hint and walking towards the kitchen door, flashing him a sincere smile. "Levi always comes to play when he says he will, we can trust him."  
"Okay." Shrugged Eren, unfolding his arms and following a moment later with Armin. "We'll be waiting for you Levi!"  
"I'm sure you will!" He muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he opened his laptop and pressed the power button.   
  
Arriving at the tea shop, Hanji wasn’t at all surprised to see that there was a queue starting to form.   
“Morning guys!” She called, making her way past the waiting customers to the small gate near the coffee machine that separated the seating area from the serving and preparation area behind the counter. “I’ll just go grab an apron and I’ll come give you a hand.”   
“Thanks, we need it. The rush seems to be starting early today!” Answered Farlan, sparing her a momentary glance before reading off the next ticket that had been placed next to the till. “Order sixty-six, two black coffees, one latte and a cappuccino?”   
“Over here mate!” Called a male voice from near the specialty tea brewing area before approaching him.   
Handing over the customers order, Farlan nodded and removed the ticket from the till, depositing it in the bin under the counter before reaching for the next one.    
“Okay, where do you want me?” Asked Hanji, tying a plain black apron around her waist and rolling up her shirt sleeves.    
“Just concentrate on getting this queue down, then when Isabel goes back into the kitchen, you can clean down the empty tables.”   
“Gotcha.” She nodded, grabbing a pen and paper from the shelf under the till and walking towards the coffee machine. “Morning Isabel.”   
“Hi Hanji!” Greeted the young redhead, flashing her a brief smile before turning her attention back to the customer she was currently serving.    
Drawing a deep breath, Hanji mentally prepared herself for what was sure to be a busy shift before looking towards the queue and asking for the next customer in line to place their order.    
  
Staring at the laptop screen, Levi furrowed his brows and clicked his tongue as he compared the figures in the book against the ones he had just typed into the spreadsheet display.   
Going through the tea shop accounts each month was always a hard task that required all of his concentration, but it was definitely satisfying to see the small business make a tidy profit after all the overheads and wages were paid.   
Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, his mind started to wander to Hanji and their wedding plans.   
While the two of them had already agreed that they would be happy with a modest ceremony at City Hall with an intimate gathering of friends and a small reception, he still couldn’t help but feel that she deserved something much more elaborate.   
Grunting in annoyance, he was quick to shake the idea from his head when he remembered that her first wedding to Erwin had been a grand upscale affair.   
The two of them had married in a lavish country manor to the north of Trost, ridden away from the reception to their five star hotel in a horse drawn carriage and spent a week in the honeymoon suite with room service providing them with a luxurious selection of food and champagne.   
“Tch, she’d probably kill me if I suggested anything so pompous!”    
No, Hanji had made it clear from the start that she wanted a much simpler wedding this time around; However that wasn’t going to stop her from splashing out on a new dress for the occasion.   
Naturally, he would have no idea what her choice of attire would be until the actual event, but knowing her like he did, he imagined something simple yet elegant; In keeping with a much more toned down approach.    
Although in all honesty, she could turn up in jeans, trainers and a hoodie for all he cared; He’d still happily marry her!   
“Levi?”   
“Hmm?”   
Turning to his left, he was greeted by the sight of f/n, Eren and Armin watching him with wide curious eyes.   
“Are you ready to come play with us yet?”    
Glancing back at his laptop, he raised an eyebrow upon checking the clock on the right handside of the task bar.   
“We’ll play after lunch.” He stated evenly, saving his work and closing the notebook.   
“You said you’d play with us after you finished your work!” Growled Eren, his emerald eyes narrowing dangerously.    
“That was before I realized it was midday!” Retorted Levi, not really caring for the young boy’s current attitude. “Or do you not want to eat until your parents come and pick you up?”   
Realizing the raven haired male had outwitted him, Eren reluctantly averted his gaze.   
“Will you play with us after lunch?”   
“Yes, now what do you three want to eat?”   
“Ice-cream!” Giggled f/n, knowing full well that her request would be denied.   
“Cheeseburgers!” Declared Eren. “I love cheeseburgers!”    
“No and no!” Scoffed Levi, pushing his chair back and standing up.   
Moving around the table, he walked towards the fridge and opened it, inspecting the contents.    
“Our mummy normally makes us sandwiches.” Offered Armin quietly. “Eren and I like anything with meat or cheese.”   
“No rabbit food though!” Cringed the older boy. “I hate that stuff, it doesn’t taste of anything!”   
“Rabbit food?” Questioned Levi, turning around and causing f/n to giggle again. “What the Hell is that supposed to mean?”   
“Salad.” Clarified Armin. “He won’t eat salad...well, not unless Daddy threatens to ground him if he doesn’t!”   
“Well today’s your lucky day, there’s none in here.”   
“What is there?” Asked f/n curiously, moving to sit at the table.   
“Your choices are ham, cheese or beef pate.”   
“Ooh can I have cheese and beef pate with some ketchup please?” Eyes almost doubling in size at hearing what was on offer, Eren jumped up into the nearest chair and got comfortable. “It’ll be just like eating a cold cheeseburger!”   
“Ham please Levi!” Said f/n.   
“Ham and cheese for me please!” Said Armin, finally joining his brother and friend at the table.   
Acknowledging the children’s requests with a nod, Levi set about preparing their lunches.   
Considering this was the first time he’d been left alone with the three of them for more than five minutes since the incident when he first met them, he was pleasantly surprised by how well behaved they were.   
Still, there was always the chance that they were planning to test his fledgling parental skills the moment they felt he was letting his guard down; Unfortunately for them however, Levi was already one step ahead and waiting for them to potentially make their move…   
  
“Here you go, sorry about the delay.” Smiled Hanji, handing over a large paper bag containing the order of the last customer from the lunch time rush.   
“Much obliged.” Nodded the customer, gratefully accepting it from her and leaving the tea shop.   
Puppy brown eyes widening behind her glasses, she exhaled deeply and turned her attention to Isabel and Farlan.   
“Damn, I thought that was never going to end!” She giggled nervously. “Is it just me or are we busier than normal today?”   
“Definitely more customers today than usual.” Agreed Farlan, opening the till and removing the drawer. “I’m going to do a quick count up while it’s quiet, think you two can manage on your own for five minutes?”   
“We’ll be fine.” Nodded Isabel. “I’ll stay behind the counter with Hanji until you get back.”   
Humming in acknowledgement, the blonde male walked off towards the office, leaving Hanji and Isabel alone together near the coffee machine.   
“You wanna stock up the cups and lids while I grab some more beans for the grinder?” Inquired Isabel.   
“Sure!”   
Setting about their task, the two of them kept throwing random glances back towards the seating area; Keenly watching to see when tables were vacated so they could be cleaned down ready for the next occupants.   
“So, how is everything with you and Big Bro?” Asked the young redhead, carefully ripping open a fresh bag of coffee beans.    
“All good.” Replied Hanji, allowing herself a mischievous giggle. “I’ve just left him babysitting f/n, Eren and Armin while Mike and Nanaba go to the hospital.”   
“The hospital?” Dark green eyes widening, Isabel stopped what she was doing and swallowed hard. “Are they okay?”   
“Yeah they’re fine.” Pausing to draw breath, Hanji continued speaking in a slightly more reserved tone. “Nanaba’s pregnant.”   
“Aw, that’s…” Stopping herself mid sentence, Isabel winced and gritted her teeth. “I mean…”   
“It’s wonderful news.” Concluded the bespectacled brunette, forcing a smile onto her face. “I’m happy for them, they’ve been trying for a baby for the past year. Sure it’s a little hurtful for me knowing I’ll never have another...but I still have f/n and I wouldn’t give her up for the world.”   
“Levi would probably freak out at the idea of having to deal with a baby anyway!” Giggled Isabel nervously. “I imagine he’d run a mile at the sight of a dirty diaper!”   
“He probably would actually!” Nodding in agreement, Hanji’s smile widened. “He’d demand a hazmat suit before I could convince him to even be in the same room!”   
Resisting the urge to laugh aloud at the direction their conversation was taking, the two of them forced themselves to keep their composure and continued to restock the area near the coffee machine.   
“Speaking of Big Bro.” Clearing her throat and glancing towards the seating area again, Isabel finished filling the grinder, putting the lid back on and screwing up the now empty bag. “How are the wedding plans coming along?”   
“Slowly at the minute.” Admitted Hanji, checking the number of cups in the holder before closing the cupboard door. “I’m still undecided on my dress and we haven’t set a date yet. We have agreed to a ceremony at City Hall followed by a small reception with a few friends though.”   
“You’ve made more progress with your wedding plans than Farlan and I have with upstairs!”   
Despite having finally moved into the apartment above the tea shop three weeks ago, Farlan and Isabel had only succeeded in redecorating the living room.   
The bedroom was their next scheduled project, but after their long shifts downstairs, the last thing either of them wanted to do in an evening was pick up a paintbrush!   
Thankfully, the kitchen wasn’t an issue since it was used as the staff room, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t want to put in some items to make it a little more homely.   
“I’m sure you’ll get there eventually.” Assured Hanji, raising her head slightly when she noticed Farlan leaving the office and walking towards the till. “If you ever need help from myself or Levi, just ask.”   
“Everything okay out here?” Inquired Farlan, putting the till drawer back into place and closing it.    
“Just gotta top the milk tank up and then I can get back in the kitchen.” Replied Isabel enthusiastically. “I need to start preparing the cake selection for our afternoon tea promotion.”   
“Oh speaking of cake!” Gasped Hanji, adjusting her glasses and clapping her hands together. “I need a quick word with the two of you!”   
“Huh?”   
Brows furrowing curiously, Farlan folded his arms while Isabel fixed her with a rather intent stare.   
“F/n’s birthday is at the end of the month and…”   
“You want me to make her birthday cake?” Interrupted Isabel, her voice hitching and drawing the attention of some of the customers. “I’d be honoured!”   
Breath catching in her throat, Hanji swallowed hard.    
“Yeah, she’d love that.” Hoping her smile didn’t look too false after being caught off guard, she quickly placed her hands behind her back and clenched her fists; The look of pure elation on the younger female’s face being more than effective in forcing a guilty agreement to the appointment of the task.    
“I don’t think she wants you to make it straight away Isabel!” Chuckled Farlan, sensing that a calming influence was needed before his girlfriend exploded from excitement and caused a scene. “She hasn’t even mentioned what type of cake she wants yet!”   
“Okay, what type of cake do you want?”    
“Oh...I...um…”    
“Calm down.” Placing a hand on her shoulder, Farlan afforded Hanji a cheeky wink; Silently letting her know that he had her back and was more than willing to help her get out of the sticky situation she now found herself in. “You can ask f/n yourself when you see her again, I’m sure Hanji has other aspects of the party that need planning first.”   
“Fine!” Huffed Isabel, shrugging him off and walking away. “I’ll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me.”   
“Thanks for that Sweetie, I owe you one!” Giggled Hanji nervously, deliberately waiting until Isabel was out of earshot before speaking. “I was actually going to say that the two of you were invited to attend, but I’m sure f/n won’t object to Isabel making her cake for her.”   
“We’d love to come.” Smiled Farlan. “Just make sure you let f/n know that she’s going to get pounced on and interrogated over what cake she wants for the big day when we see her again!”   
Nodding and allowing herself another giggle, Hanji once again turned her attention towards the seating area as some of the customers started to vacate their tables and prepare to leave; Giving her the perfect opportunity to turn her focus back onto her job rather than dwelling on the extremely close shave she had managed to turn into a mutually beneficial agreement for all involved.   
  
With the children fed, Levi was painfully aware that now he had finished going over the books for the tea shop, they would now be quick to demand his full attention for the rest of the afternoon.   
“Alright you three...” Deciding to simply bite the bullet and avoid a revolt, he finished washing up and turned to face them, leaning back against the worktop. “What do you want to do?”   
Exchanging a thoughtful stare between them, Armin shrugged and remained silent; Opting to leave the decision making to Eren and f/n.   
“Mario Kart!” Smiled f/n eagerly.   
“No, I don’t wanna play that!” Grunted Eren, earning him a disappointed frown in reply. “Let’s play hide and seek!”   
“Fine, but you’re not leaving the house!” Said Levi firmly.   
“Wait so we can’t use the garden as a hiding place?”    
“No.”   
“Why not?” Emerald eyes narrowing in frustration, Eren folded his arms and stared him down; However his petulance failed to intimidate the raven haired male.   
“House rules.” Said Levi bluntly. “Hanji doesn’t want any of you in the garden unsupervised.”   
“Auntie Hanji isn’t here though…We won’t leave the garden, we promise!”   
“Tch, nice try Brat!” Scoffed Levi, secretly amused at the young boy’s tenacity. “The answer is still no.”   
“Fine, but you have to stand outside on the back porch and count to twenty!”   
Rolling his eyes, Levi muttered something inaudible under his breath and walked towards the door leading to the garden.   
“Close your eyes!” Ordered f/n, climbing down from her chair and waiting for the boys to do the same. “No peeking!”   
Closing the door and standing with his back to it, Levi ignored her request and folded his arms.   
It wasn’t that he was against playing with the children, he just wasn’t too happy about having them boss him around in such a manner.   
Sure, when f/n was alone with him she could be a cheeky little madam with a bit of a demanding streak, but she became so much worse when Eren and Armin were involved.   
“I don’t even know why I’m surprised.” He grunted to himself, remembering back to the first time he’d been left alone with the three of them. “That brat always seems to become more cocky when she has accomplices to back her up.”   
Deciding that he’d given them enough time to hide, he stepped back into the kitchen and locked the door behind him.    
As expected, the children were nowhere to be seen.   
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, he started to contemplate where they could have disappeared to.   
He’d played hide and seek with f/n several times already and knew that one of her favourite hiding places was the cupboard under the stairs, mainly because she was small enough to fit comfortably between the boxes stored under there.   
“No, too obvious.” He mused, looking towards the door leading to the back of the living room where f/n’s larger toys were placed out of the way.   
Slowly walking towards it, he looked around and narrowed his eyes.    
Again, this seemed like an all to easy place to hide and besides; There were other places in the living room that made suitable hiding places.   
Behind the sofa for one, the curtains, or even the space between the door and wall where he currently stood.    
“Huh, guess they’re not in here.” He said aloud, testing the waters to see if anyone would have the nerve to try and ambush him.   
Shrugging nonchalantly when he received no response, he walked towards the door leading to the hallway; However just as he stepped out of the living room, muffled laughter caught his attention.   
Looking towards the window, the slight twitch of the curtains confirmed his suspicions that there was indeed someone in the room with him.   
Turning on his heels, he quietly made his way over to check who had given away their location.    
Slowly reaching out, he gripped the fabric and pulled it aside…   
Before he could register what was happening, Eren jumped off the window ledge and into his arms.    
Despite being initially taken aback by the sudden attack, instinct kicked in and Levi easily caught and overpowered him.    
“Tch, nice try Brat!” He remarked, pushing him down onto the carpet and putting just enough pressure on his shoulders to keep him in place without hurting him.   
“Gotcha!”   
Blinking rapidly, Levi froze when he felt a pair of arms lock around his neck and the sudden weight of another small body press against his back.   
Amused by f/n’s effort to try and wrestle him off Eren, Levi released him and turned his attention to her instead.    
Easily managing to pry her arms from around his neck, he lifted her up as though she weighed nothing and dropped her onto the sofa, placing a hand on her stomach to keep her in place as Eren made a quick escape before attacking again.   
Once more, the young boy was no match for the highly trained ex soldier.    
The moment he charged forward to try and save f/n, he was effortlessly picked up and pulled back against Levi’s chest; His arms pinned to his side as he kicked and struggled to get loose.   
“Armin, help us!” Called f/n, desperately trying to free herself, but to no avail.   
“He’s too strong!” Gasped Eren, his wriggling becoming more fervent. “I can barely move!”   
“Give up Brat?” Questioned Levi, a hint of amusement laced into his tone as he spoke.   
“Never!”   
“Where’s Armin?” Breathed f/n, finally ceasing her struggle and simply relaxing against the sofa as she accepted that she wasn’t going to be able to escape.    
“I’m here.” Answered a timid voice from behind the sofa, followed by a small blonde haired head poking out from one end. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure what to do.”   
“Huh, looks like I win.” Said Levi, finally releasing the other two children.   
“How do you move so fast?” Asked Eren, rolling his shoulders. “You’re almost as strong as my dad!”   
“Tch, I was a soldier for sixteen years.” He answered, glancing behind him as Armin finally emerged from his hiding place. “Dealing with an ambush is part of basic training.”   
“Cool!” Eyes sparkling with interest, Eren stared up at him in awe. “What was it like?”   
“I thought you wanted to play hide and seek?” Raising an eyebrow, Levi was more than a little surprised by the youngster’s sudden interest in his past. Especially considering none of them; Not even f/n had ever asked about it before. “I’m sure it’s your turn to look for everyone else since I found you first.”   
“No way!” Gasped Eren, rapidly shaking his head. “I wanna know how you learned those cool moves you just used on us!”   
“What about you two brats?” Turning his attention to f/n and Armin, Levi folded his arms and watched them expectantly. “What do you want to do?”   
“Did you get to travel and see new places?” Asked Armin curiously, taking a small step forward.   
“I did.”   
“Wow!” Bright blue eyes widening, a smile rapidly spread across Armin’s face. “So cool!”   
“Tell us Levi!” Chimed in f/n. “Please!”   
Snorting in amusement, Levi nodded and moved to sit in the armchair; Watching as the children gathered around and got comfortable on the floor in front of him.    
Despite his initial misgivings about being able to keep them entertained in Hanji’s absence, he was pleasantly surprised by how easy it had been to keep them in line so far.   
Perhaps there was hope that dealing with nearly thirty children at f/n’s upcoming birthday party wouldn’t be such an ordeal after all...    



	32. The Calm Before The Storm

_ Having volunteered to babysit f/n since she had finished baking for the day, Isabel eagerly escorted her upstairs to the apartment. _ _   
_ _ “Let’s get you a snack and something to drink shall we?” She questioned, watching the little girl put her school bag on the back of the nearest chair and sit herself down at the kitchen table. _ _   
_ _ “Yes please!” Smiled f/n, getting comfortable. _ _   
_ _ Turning away and busying herself at the worktop, it took every ounce of restraint Isabel possessed not to start an interrogation process. _ _   
_ _ Having been given the greenlight to bake the cake for f/n’s upcoming birthday, she had been impatiently waiting for the right moment to start making inquiries as to the specifics of what she wanted.  _ _   
_ _ So far, Hanji had told her that she would need to make a cake large enough for around thirty-five people...and that was the  _ **_only_ ** _ thing she had been told. _ _   
_ _ “Here you go.” Placing a glass of juice and a small apple down in front of f/n, she took a seat at the table and hummed thoughtfully as f/n eagerly reached for the apple and brought it up to her lips. “Listen f/n, I have something I’d like to talk to you about.” _ _   
_ _ Pausing mid-bite, f/n frowned and lowered her snack, tilting her head to one side and silently watching the red-haired female. _ _   
_ _ “Your mummy told me that you need a cake for your birthday in a couple of weeks time, so I volunteered to make it for you.”  _ _   
_ _ “Really?” Asked f/n, her e/c eyes widening excitedly. “What cake are you making for me?” _ _   
_ _ “Well, that’s up to you.” Giggling nervously, Isabel rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her upturned palms. “What sort of cake would you like?” _ _   
_ _ “Can I have any cake I want?” _ _   
_ _ “You certainly can!” _ _   
_ _ Opening her mouth to reply, f/n suddenly looked behind her when the sound of footsteps on the stairs reached her ears; Quickly followed by Farlan entering the kitchen. _ _   
_ _ “Oh, don’t mind me!” He grinned, patting f/n on the head before walking towards the sink and placing a cup down in it. “You ladies carry on.” _ _   
_ _ Pouting in annoyance, Isabel huffed and forced a smile onto her face as f/n turned to face her again. _ _   
_ _ “So what sort of cake would you like f/n?” _ _   
_ _ “A Frozen cake!” Replied f/n, finally managing to take a bite of her apple. _ _   
_ _ “A frozen cake?” Questioned Farlan, furrowing his brows. “Won’t that break your teeth when you bite into it? The Tooth Fairy will think you’re trying to scam her!” _ _   
_ _ “She means the film Frozen, you dummy!” Snickered Isabel, exchanging a knowing look with f/n. _ _   
_ _ “Silly Farlan!” Giggled the young girl, still grasping her apple with both hands. _ _   
_ _ “Well, that’s told me!” Remarked the blonde male, mockingly raising his hands in defeat and making his way back towards the kitchen door. “I’ll leave you both to it.” _ _   
_ _ “So, a Frozen cake then.” Continued Isabel, pursing her lips and making a mental note of the request. “What flavour?” _ _   
_ _ “Vanilla with cream and strawberry jam, that’s my favourite!” _ _   
_ _ Nodding and reaching into her trouser pocket for her phone, Isabel swiped her thumb over the screen before moving her chair around the table to be closer to f/n.  _ _   
_ _ “Alright then, let’s start looking at some designs shall we?” _

Exiting the bathroom, the unmistakable scent of freshly baked cake teased Farlan’s nostrils from the kitchen.   
The tea shop was closed for the day, as was normal procedure on a Sunday; However today wasn’t going to be a usual day of rest and relaxation.   
Changing into a pair of light brown trousers and a white long sleeved shirt, he ran his hands through his still damp hair and ruffled it before making his way into the kitchen.    
Standing at the counter, still dressed in a pair of beige shorts and a matching sleeveless top which were covered by a bright orange apron, Isabel rapidly fanned a large rectangular sponge cake with what he assumed was the portfolio where she kept all her baking notes.    
“Should I even ask?” He chuckled, leaning against the doorway and tilting his head to one side.    
“Well I can’t fill and decorate it while it’s warm!” She remarked, not bothering to look at him as she continued to waft the portfolio in a rather violent manner. “It has to be cool first or everything will melt and the party is this afternoon, I can’t afford to mess this up!”   
“I’ll make something to drink and leave you to it then shall I?”   
“Yes, please!”   
Rolling his eyes and entering the kitchen, he walked towards the sink and started to prepare them both some coffee; If there was one thing he knew never to do, it was disturb Isabel while she was baking.   
“Have you got a suitable box to put it in when it’s ready?” He inquired, carefully moving around her to retrieve two cups from the draining board.   
“All sorted.” She nodded, still furiously fanning away and furrowing her brows. “Can you clear some space in the fridge for me? I don’t want the buttercream melting.”   
“Alright.”   
Smirking and shaking his head, he looked towards the kitchen clock.    
Isabel had been up and baking as soon as the sun started to rise, despite the fact that the party wasn’t until later on that afternoon; Still, he had to admire how seriously she was taking her task.    
“You know...if you fan that cake any harder it’ll probably take off and fly out of the window!”   
“Shut up before I make you fly out of the window!”   
Not bothering to hide his amusement at her threat, he slowly backed away and started walking towards the fridge to start clearing some space for her, deciding that it would probably be safer over there since there were no windows he could be ejected from!   
  
As was the norm for f/n’s birthday, Hanji had forgone her usual Sunday lie in to prepare for the occasion.   
While she would usually have had her now ex husband’s help in making all the arrangements for when the little girl woke up and inevitably started pestering to open her presents, that task now fell to her fiance instead; Who unfortunately seemed rather distracted and wasn’t offering much in the way of assistance.   
Sighing and smiling softly as she finished preparing breakfast in anticipation of the f/n making her way downstairs, Hanji moved to stand behind the raven haired male currently seated at the table, completely oblivious to her presence.    
“You can stare at it all you want Levi.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and gently kissing his cheek. “It’s not going to change anything.”   
“Tch!” Keeping his attention solely focused on the letter he was holding, Levi snorted as his eyes narrowed upon reading the last lines of text. “I still find it hard to believe that everything is going so well.”   
“Not that well unfortunately.” Brows furrowing, the bespectacled brunette tightened her grip on him. “The police check may have come back clear, but even after seeing your glowing references, they’ve still made the decision to contact Erwin rather than just strip him of his parental rights.”   
“We knew that was always going to be a possibility.”   
“We did, but…” Gritting her teeth and cursing under her breath, she rested her chin on his shoulder. “I guess I just got my hopes up a little too high given everything he’s done.”   
Humming thoughtfully upon hearing movement above him, Levi hastily folded the letter and held it up for her to take.    
“Yeah, well...we’ll jump off that bridge when we come to it.”   
“Agreed, today is about f/n.”   
Quickly taking it from him and moving to place it in one of the drawers out of sight and out of mind, Hanji turned her attention towards the hallway door as it swung open to reveal a very wide awake and extremely happy looking f/n.   
“Well Hello there!” She gasped, rushing forward and squatting down in front of her daughter, instantly pulling her into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday Sweetie.”   
“Can I open my presents from you and Levi please Mummy?” She asked eagerly, squirming away and staring at her with wide e/c eyes.   
“You could at least say “Good Morning!” to Levi first!”    
“Good Morning to Levi first!” She giggled cheekily, causing the short male to snort in amusement.   
“Little madam!” Tutted Hanji, flicking her daughter’s nose before finally releasing her. “Go sit at the table and I’ll get your breakfast, you can have your presents after that.”   
“Okay!”   
Watching with a neutral expression as f/n joined him at the table, Levi raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him and smiled mischievously.   
“Good Morning Levi!”   
“Happy Birthday Brat.” He nodded, watching as Hanji placed a bowl of cereal down in front of her before leaving the kitchen to retrieve her presents.   
Part of him debated telling her that the adoption process was finally starting to move forward and that he was now one step closer to becoming her father, however he knew this probably wasn’t a good idea.    
Despite it being good news that his police background check and references had all come back clear and satisfactory, mentioning the fact that the only real obstacle now standing in his way was her father was a disaster waiting to happen.   
No, it was safer to just tell her that things were moving forward if she did decide to raise the subject; Something which he highly doubted since all she was really focused on right now was the fact that it was her birthday.    
The only thing she was likely to be thinking about right now was how much cake and ice-cream she could eat before she made herself sick!   
“Levi?”   
“Hmm?”   
Swallowing down her last mouthful of cereal and placing the spoon in her now empty bowl, f/n sat back in her chair before speaking again.   
“What are we doing today if my party isn’t until this afternoon?”   
Blinking once, Levi hesitated to answer her.    
All he knew so far was that they would be leaving early to make their way to the venue so that everything could be set up, but after that, he had no idea what Hanji’s plans were.   
“I’d imagine we can do whatever you want until we’re ready to leave.” He finally replied with a shrug. “Your mother is in charge of everything that’s happening today.”   
“Oh…” Turning around to look at the dining room door as Hanji walked back into the kitchen, f/n directed her question to her instead. “Mummy, what are we doing today if my party isn’t until this afternoon.”   
Smiling softly and placing the two wrapped boxes she had previously been carrying on the table, she hummed thoughtfully.   
“Well, we have to leave just after dinner so we can go and get everything set up ready for when everyone arrives...what do you want to do?”   
“Can we watch Frozen?”   
“Tch! Spare me, please!” Grunted Levi, bringing a hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger; Earning him a giggle from Hanji.   
“We can do whatever you want Sweetie.” She smiled, taking the envelope from on top of the presents and holding it out. “Why don’t you open these and then we can decide what you’re wearing today? The birthday girl has to look presentable for her guests!”   
“Okay!”    
Taking the envelope from her, f/n carefully pulled open the flap to reveal a card adorned with a fluffy grey rabbit wearing a pretty pink dress and sitting in front of a table with a large birthday cake in the middle of it.    
“To f/n…” She read aloud. “Happy Birthday Sweetie, lots of love from Mummy and Levi.”   
“Which present do you want first?”    
“Um...that one!”    
Following the direction in which the child was pointing, Levi’s jaw twitched when he noticed that it was the one he had bought for her.   
Brows furrowing as Hanji slid it across the table towards her, his eyes narrowed slightly as f/n reached for the gift tag and began to read it.    
“To f/n...Happy Birthday Brat, from Levi!”   
Giggling and shaking her head at the way her fiance had managed to incorporate the word “brat” into his gift, Hanji watched with baited breath as her daughter made quick work of pulling the wrapping paper off to reveal the contents hidden beneath.”   
“Wow!” F/n's eyes almost doubled in size as she removed the last of the wrapping paper. “Mummy look, I can dress like Anna from Frozen!”   
Naturally, Hanji already knew what the gift was; After all, she had given Levi a few ideas of what would be age appropriate, but it still made her heart soar to see how happy f/n was with his choice.   
“Can I wear it for my party? Please?”   
“Oh…” Smile instantly fading, a sense of guilt slowly overcame her as she winced before responding. “Sorry Sweetie, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”   
“Why not?” Pouted f/n.    
“You’re going to be running around, climbing on everything and generally being rough. You don’t want it to get snagged on something and ruin it.”   
Staring longingly at her present, f/n hummed in reluctant agreement.    
“I tell you what, after you’ve opened your other present, you can go and put that dress on until we’re ready to go to your party, how’s that?”   
“Okay.” Happy that she was going to be able to wear it for a short while, f/n jumped out of her chair and climbed up onto Levi’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost choking him in the process.   
“Thank you Levi!” She squealed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was struggling to breathe.    
“Tch...you’re welcome Brat.” He rasped, prying her arms from his neck and ruffling her hair.    
“Okay, come and open your present from me and then you can go try your dress on.” Giggled Hanji, encouraging her daughter back to her seat.   
Doing as she was told, f/n made short work of ripping the wrapping paper from her mother’s present to reveal a Frozen Elsa’s ice castle playset; Complete with figurines of the four main characters.    
“Yay, you bought it for me like you promised!” Beamed f/n, swiveling round in her chair and giving Hanji a bone crunching hug. “Thank you Mummy!”   
“You are very welcome Sweetie.” She smiled, returning her daughter’s embrace. “Now, how about you go try your new dress on and then we can get some pictures to show everyone at your party later?”   
“Yeah!”   
Not needing to be asked twice, f/n grabbed the box and ran from the kitchen in the blink of an eye, charging up the stairs to her bedroom.   
“Oi, Hanji.” Said Levi, only speaking when he was certain f/n was out of earshot. “What do you want to do about the letter we received yesterday from Freida confirming that they’re going to be contacting Erwin regarding giving up his parental rights?”   
“You mean am I going to tell f/n that we’ve managed to clear another hurdle regarding you adopting her?” She grunted, her smile instantly morphing into a rather unsettling frown. “No, I’m not...at least not today of all days. That...name is the last thing I want her hearing today! If she does happen to ask about it, we simply tell her that it’s still being decided upon...He could still refuse to give up his parental rights purely for spite, I don’t want to get her hopes up.”   
“Alright then.” Nodded Levi. “We keep quiet and wait for further news then.”   
“Yes, that’s the plan.” Sighed Hanji worriedly. “Unfortunately, that’s all we can do for now.”   
  
“Okay, let’s see now…”    
Furrowing her brows and curling her lip, Isabel breathed deeply as she finished covering the now filled cake with a layer of vanilla buttercream and reached for the plastic scraper next to the chopping board.    
Humming and squatting down so she was at eye level with the cake, she squinted in concentration and slowly started to run the tool over the cake’s surface to smooth off the excess buttercream.    
Wiping it on the side of the bowl containing the remaining buttercream after each stroke, she meticulously checked her work before moving on to the next part.  
Carefully turning the cake board, she continued to repeat the process for all sides before turning her attention to the top of the cake.   
“Perfect!” She smiled, straightening her posture and allowing herself a satisfied nod. “Now where did I put that cake topper sheet?”   
Despite being rather skilled when it came to baking, Isabel had decided to play it safe with the cake’s design and purchased a pre-made cake topper that had been printed on a sheet of rice paper using edible ink.   
Proceeding to rummage through the kitchen cupboards, she muttered to herself about what colour buttercream she should use to pipe on the birthday message and border for the top of the cake.    
“Are you still working on that thing?” Questioned a voice, causing her to emit a small squeak of panic at the unexpected sound.   
“Ugh, damnit Farlan!” She grunted, closing one cupboard door and opening another in quick succession. “It’s a good job I wasn’t doing something to the cake just now!”   
Folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe, the blonde male raised a curious eyebrow and tilted his head.   
“It’s nearly lunchtime Isabel!” He frowned. “You still need to have a shower and get dressed, you do remember that we have to be at the party venue early to help Levi and Hanji, right?”   
“Of course I do!” She scoffed in reply, her dark green eyes widening when she finally found what she was looking for. “I’m almost done, I just have to...Aha, there you are!”  
Humming thoughtfully, Farlan stepped into the kitchen and stared down at the rice paper sheet in her hands, barely managing to catch a quick glimpse of its design before Isabel returned to the worktop near the window.    
“Isn’t that a little small?” He inquired, moving to stand next to her and watching with interest as she carefully cut open the packaging and removed the greaseproof backing.   
“It’s only supposed to take up one half of the surface.” She answered evenly, delicately picking the sheet up by its corners and painstakingly draping it over the top of the cake, taking extra care to make sure it didn’t crease. “The other half will have a birthday message piped onto it.”   
“I see.”   
“Ah, perfect!” Smiled the young redhead, once again reaching for the assortment of baking tools next to the chopping board and picking up a piping bag. “Just a few finishing touches to add now!”   
“I’ll start making dinner then shall I?”   
“As long as you don’t get in my way!”   
“Heh, wouldn’t dream of it!” Snickered Farlan, carefully scooting around her as she placed a thin silver nozzle into the thin end of the piping bag before proceeding to fill it with buttercream.   
Despite his attempts to wind her up for his own amusement, Farlan was among the first to admit that Isabel’s was extremely talented when it came to baking...if only she could somehow channel her skill into cooking, then he wouldn’t need to worry about her practically cremating every meal she offered to make him!   
  
Having spent most of the morning posing in her new dress before convincing her mother and Levi to watch Frozen with her for what they felt was the thousandth time that week alone, f/n had reluctantly agreed to change into something else in preparation for her birthday party.   
Despite her protests about wanting to wear a dress, she had eventually allowed Hanji to pick out a cute denim skirt, some black leggings and a white sleeveless top with a Disney Princess motif printed on the front.    
Rushing back downstairs, she grabbed a pair of plain brown boots from the shoe rack in the hallway and pulled them on before returning to the living room where Levi was patiently sitting on the sofa waiting to leave.   
“I’m back!” She giggled, running up to him and resting her elbows on his knees, placing her chin on her upturned palms. “Mummy said she’ll be down soon.”   
“Alright.” He nodded, watching her curiously as she tilted her head to one side and frowned.   
“What’s wrong Levi?”   
“Nothing’s wrong Brat.” He answered, raising a hand and gently flicking her forehead.    
It was a blatant lie of course, but he wasn’t about to admit it.   
“You look moodier than usual!” Noted f/n, her brows furrowing as she continued to stare at him.    
“Tch! You’re getting as bad as your mother for pestering me!”   
Shrugging nonchalantly and giggling, the little girl continued to keep her gaze firmly fixed on him, determined to make him crack and reveal what was troubling him.   
Levi was all too aware of his agreement with Hanji not to mention anything about the current status of the adoption process unless f/n raised the subject first, but even so, he wasn’t comfortable keeping secrets from her.    
After the Hell he went through to win her over and earn her trust, the last thing he wanted to do was destroy all of his hard work and end up back at square one with the little girl despising him again.   
No, it wasn't necessarily a case of lying to her, they were keeping quiet to protect her.   
It was for her sake alone that he and Hanji were keeping their lips tightly sealed about her father being the last hurdle they needed to overcome before the adoption process was complete.    
Thankfully, the sound of the bespectacled brunette descending the stairs a few seconds later saved him from another round of questioning when f/n opened her mouth to speak again.   
“Everyone ready to leave?” She asked, brushing down her jeans and straightening her shirt.    
“Mummy, something’s wrong with Levi!” Said f/n suddenly, causing the raven haired male’s eyes to widen marginally.   
“What?” Blinking once, Hanji immediately turned her gaze towards him. “What do you mean Sweetie?”   
“He’s being moodier than usual and he won’t tell me what’s wrong!”   
Taking a moment to carefully consider how she would respond to f/n’s statement, she inhaled deeply and held it for a moment before allowing herself a small giggle.   
“Oh don’t worry about him...he’s just a little nervous because he’s never attended a party overrun with children before!”   
“Why?”   
“Well, let’s see…” Continued Hanji, smirking rather mischievously and cupping her chin with her right hand. “There’s going to be around twenty-five of you and only one of him, I think he’s feeling a little intimidated in all honesty...He probably thinks you’re all going to launch a surprise attack and bury him in the ballpit!”   
“That sounds like fun!” Gasped f/n, her e/c eyes rapidly widening as she straightened her posture. “Can we bury you in the ballpit Levi?”   
“No you can’t, you little shit!” Growled Levi before he could stop himself and earning a swift slap across his left leg as punishment for cursing.   
“Bad Levi, no swearing!” Huffed the little girl, pointing an accusatory finger at him; Much to her mother’s amusement.   
“F/n, I think I left my phone upstairs.” Mused Hanji, making a point of patting down her jeans pockets as she spoke. “Can you go and see if you can find it please? I can’t remember if it’s in my bedroom or yours.”   
“Okay.”    
Sensing that an “adult conversation” was about to take place, f/n compliantly walked out of the room and made her way upstairs, watched closely by Hanji until she was out of sight.   
“Has she asked about how the adoption process is going at all?” She questioned worriedly, quickly turning her attention towards Levi once her daughter disappeared from view.   
“No, she hasn’t.” Muttered Levi, clicking his tongue before continuing. “Although, you’re not wrong about me being concerned about the party.”   
“Let me guess, you’re still worried that you’re going to get pulled in ten different directions at once and upset f/n by not wanting to chase her around the play area the whole time we're there?”   
“Tch, I hadn’t planned on it! Don’t get me wrong, of course I’ll spend some time with her and the other brats, I just don’t know how I’ll handle it if one of them ends up needing something from me if their parents leave after dropping them off.”   
“Well, I will be requiring your help to supervise everyone while we're there. I can take care of certain needs if the occasion calls for it, so you can use that as a get out of jail free card if you need to. Although f/n will definitely ask you to join them in the play area at some point and it would be nice if you made an effort to try and have some fun with them…” Mused Hanji thoughtfully, allowing herself a small smirk when she noticed the way her fiance’s jaw twitched at her words. “Oh Levi don't look at me like that, they won’t literally bury you alive in the ballpit and leave you there! They’ll definitely want you to join them on the bounce house assault course though, especially Eren since he’s still starry eyed over your past with the military.”  
"Tch, this isn't the first time we've taken her to that place." He snorted, a thin edge of annoyance clear in his tone. "I don't mind playing with her, Eren and Armin...it's just everyone else's brats I'm concerned about."  
"They'll be fine!" Giggled Hanji, shaking her head and looking towards the stairs when she saw a quick flash of movement, indicating that f/n was on her way back down them. "Just try not to curse and definitely don't try wrestling them into submission like you do with f/n and the boys!"  
"Found it Mummy!" Called f/n, walking back into the room and holding up Hanji's mobile phone.  
"Good work Sweetie!" Smiled the bespectacled brunette approvingly. "So, is everyone ready to go now?"  
"I am!" Jumping up and down excitedly, f/n glanced towards Levi as he sighed and pushed himself up from the sofa.  
"Yeah." He answered quietly, checking his jeans pockets to make sure he had everything before turning his attention to Hanji. "Let's go."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
__  
__  
___  
  



	33. Ball Pits and Wedding Plans

Upon reaching the children’s play center where f/n’s birthday party was to be held, Levi was more than a little relieved to find that the place was almost empty; In fact, it would have been if it weren’t for the two young couples sat in the dining area while their three toddlers played in the ballpit.   
Natural frown deepening as he mentally prepared himself for the mayhem that was bound to ensue once all the guests arrived, he was jerked out of his thoughts by the feeling of Hanji tightening her grip on his hand and dragging him towards the serving counter.    
“Hi there!” She greeted enthusiastically, startling a member of staff who was busying themselves with checking one of the display cases. “Who do I speak to about my daughter’s birthday party please?”   
“Do you have a booking with us?” Questioned the young female, forcing a nervous smile onto her face after being scared half to death by the sudden interruption of her previous task.   
“Yes, it’s under the name of Mrs Hanji Smith.”   
“One moment please.”   
Nodding and looking down at f/n, the bespectacled brunette flashed her a wide smile before turning her attention back to the member of staff dealing with her inquiry.   
“Ah, yes...here you are!” She stated, running her finger down the page of what Hanji assumed was the booking diary. “Approximately thirty guests including adults?”   
“Yep, that’s us!”   
“Excellent.” Closing the booking diary, the young female smiled and gestured towards a cordoned off part of the dining area where the walls were painted with happy looking cartoon characters wearing party hats.    
Set up along one wall were trays of various party foods, containers of plastic cutlery, plastic barrels with built in taps and plastic cups stacked next to them.   
Each table was adorned with colourful plastic cloths bearing the words “Happy Birthday,” paper plates with neatly folded napkins on them and helium filled balloons attached to the chairs.    
“We’re all ready for you.” She continued, her smile widening as she saw the look of awe on f/n’s face. “If you need anything at all, just ask and we’ll be happy to help.”   
“Thanks Sweetie.” Squeezing f/n’s hand and gently tugging at it, she looked down at the little girl and giggled. “Right then, now we just need to wait for your guests to arrive!”   
Almost as if on cue, the moment the words left her mouth as she directed f/n towards the party area, a familiar female voice calling out to them from the building’s entrance caused everyone to turn around.   
“Levi Bro! Hanji! F/n!”   
“It’s Isabel and Farlan!” Squealed f/n excitedly, letting go of her mother’s hand and running towards them.   
Quickly handing the box containing f/n’s cake over to her boyfriend, Isabel squatted down and held out her arms, flashing the little girl an ear to ear smile as she crashed into her.   
“Happy Birthday f/n!” She greeted, glancing at Farlan as he grinned in acknowledgement. “All ready for your party?”   
“Yep!” Giggled f/n. “Will you and Farlan come play with us?”   
“You bet I will!” Nodded Isabel, side eyeing Farlan before speaking again. “He might if you all pile onto him and drag him off!”   
“We’ll see.” Snickered the blonde male as he started walking away. “For now, I want to put your cake and present down out of the way so they don’t get damaged.”   
Standing up straight, Isabel gently took hold of f/n’s hand and led her back to Hanji and Levi.    
“Hey guys!” Called Isabel, waving as they approached. “Nice day for a party huh?”   
“Tch, calm down will you?” Snorted Levi. “You’re the first ones here and it already sounds like the place is full of brats!”   
Shaking her head and tutting, Hanji moved towards Farlan and took the cake box from him.   
“I’ll deal with that.”   
“Thanks.” He smiled, gratefully handing over the item and directing his focus towards f/n. “Hey Kiddo, this is for you!”   
“Thank you!” Giggled f/n, turning the shiny bag over in her hands and looking for an opening; However before she could find one, her mother spoke up and caught her off guard.   
“F/n, bring that over here please.” She said evenly, placing the cake box down on the buffet table. “You can open it when everyone is here.”   
“Okay Mummy.”   
“Little madam.” Chuckled Farlan, folding his arms and watching her run off before turning his attention to Levi. “So, are you ready for all Hell to break loose?”   
“Tch, are you trying to jinx me?” Sneered Levi, furrowing his brows and giving Isabel a momentary glare when she started laughing.   
“Oh relax Bro!” She remarked dismissively. “They’re just toddlers, how bad can they really be?”   
  
Pulling into the car park of the children’s play center, Mike found a bay close to the building’s entrance and switched off the engine.   
“Are you sure you’re up for this?” He asked, concern evident in his voice as he turned to look at his wife in the passenger seat; Quick to notice that she was gently rubbing the slight swell of her stomach through her coat. “They’ll understand if you want me to take you home.”   
“I’ll be absolutely fine!” Tutted Nanaba in annoyance. “You don’t need to treat me with kid gloves you know. I might be eighteen weeks pregnant, but I’m not going to be chasing the kids across the inflatable assault course or throwing myself into the ball pit!”   
“It’s going to be extremely noisy and hectic in there, I just don’t want you stressing yourself out…”   
“Of course it will, they’re kids Mike! However, I hardly think sitting at a table talking to Hanji while watching the kids run themselves ragged is going to stress me out.” Nanaba bit back rather defensively. “Besides, we’re already running late. It wouldn’t surprise me if we’re the last ones to arrive!”   
“Hanji already said it didn’t matter!” Said Mike sternly. “I mean it Nanaba, take it easy today. I’m more than capable of dealing with the boys if they need something.”   
“Is Mum allowed to do anything at the moment?” Asked a voice from the back seat, causing both adults to look behind them.    
“Yes, I am thank you Eren!” Nanaba remarked, causing Mike to snort in amusement. “Now, are you two going to behave yourselves?”   
“We will Mummy!” Nodded Armin.   
“Can I challenge Levi to a race on the inflatable assault course?” Asked Eren, his emerald eyes widening excitedly. “I really wanna see if I can beat him!”   
“There’s no harm in asking.” Mused Mike. “Don’t pester him if he doesn’t want to though.”   
“I won’t.”   
“Good lad.”   
“Right then, shall we all go in?” Questioned Nanaba, removing her seat belt and exiting the car. “Have you got f/n’s present and cards?”   
“I do!” Volunteered Armin, holding up the neatly wrapped package and two cards.   
“Good, let’s get inside then.”   
  
Despite Levi’s initial fears about being around so many children at once, he was pleasantly surprised that after an initial greeting when they gave f/n her card and present, they had run off to the play area with f/n the moment their parents turned to leave and hadn’t even given him or them a second thought.   
Still, he wasn’t prepared to fully let his guard down; There was always the chance that they may turn their attention to him at some point during the course of the afternoon.   
Looking up from placing another present onto the growing pile as f/n once again disappeared into the play area with the latest arrival, he raised a curious eyebrow when he caught sight of a familiar family entering the building and making their way over to the party area.    
“Oi, Hanji.” He said bluntly. “Nanaba and Mike are here.”   
“Oh good!” Smiled the bespectacled brunette, quickly ending her conversation with the latest arrivals parents and assuring them that their child would be well looked after in their absence before bidding them goodbye.    
“Auntie Hanji!” Shouted Eren, dashing towards her and grabbing her leg.    
“Hey Eren!” She giggled, squatting down and holding out her arms as Armin joined him a few moments later.    
“These are for f/n Auntie Hanji.” Said Armin, showing her the cards and present he was carrying.    
“Thank you Sweetie!” She nodded, taking them from him and looking towards the play area. “F/n, come over here, Uncle Mike and Auntie Nanaba have just arrived!”   
“Sorry we’re late.” Greeted Nanaba, once again rubbing her stomach and jabbing her free hand towards her husband. “Not only did I end up having a lecture from my in-laws about being careful with myself, but then this one here started freaking out thinking today would be too stressful for me!”   
“Oh Nan, it’s only because they care!” Reasoned Hanji, releasing the boys and looking towards the play area again. “It was nice of them to write f/n a card, I’ll call them later and have her thank them. Speaking of f/n, where is she? She usually can’t come over fast enough when she hears you two are around!”   
“Levi Bro, Farlan, Help! They’ve got me!”   
All eyes turning towards the source of the voice, they were quickly met by the sight of Isabel trying to claw her way out of the ball pit before being slowly dragged back in by three giggling children; F/n included in the attack, much to their amusement.   
“Tch, idiot!” Remarked Levi, clearly not finding the humour in their antics; However, he was secretly grateful that it wasn’t him getting piled on instead of the young redhead.   
“Oh my!” Giggled Nanaba, bringing a hand up to her mouth. “Someone looks like they’re having fun!”   
“Hang on Isabel, I’ll save you!” Called Eren, quickly kicking off his shoes and running towards the ball pit entrance. “Come on Armin!”   
“I...um...coming!” Slowly removing his shoes, and following his brother a moment later.    
“Shall we sit down and have something to drink?” Questioned Hanji, once again turning her attention to her best friend. “I think it’s safe to say the kids are quite happy messing around and won’t disturb us for a while.”   
“Heh, sounds like a good idea to me.” Chuckled Mike, although he soon grew serious when he saw Eren rugby tackle Isabel as he ran up the ball pit steps, crashing into her rather hard and sending the two of them flying. “Eren, be careful! You’re going to hurt someone!”   
“Hey, what’s happening?” Asked Farlan, looking up from getting one of the children not running amok a drink and frowning curiously. “I swear I just heard Isabel screaming.”   
“You did.” Grunted Levi, tilting his head towards the source of the commotion. “The brats are holding her hostage in the ball pit!”   
“Let’s get you sat down out of the way shall we Nan?” Smiled Hanji nervously, an expression that in Levi’s opinion, looked more like a grimace than anything else. “Can you order us some tea please Levi?”   
“Yes, we should!” Said Mike sternly. “You keep an eye on her and I’ll go deal with Eren.”   
Silently turning away and making his way towards the serving counter as the other adults found themselves a table to occupy in the party area, Levi couldn’t help but wonder if Farlan really had jinxed him when he questioned if he was “ready for all Hell breaking loose.”   
  
“Ugh, where am I?”    
Blinking slowly beneath the bright light shining through the net ceiling covering the ball pit, Isabel groaned as she became aware of several sets of young faces staring down at her worriedly.    
“Isabel?” Questioned f/n timidly. "Are you awake?"   
“Should we get an adult?” Asked a raven haired girl. “She doesn’t look too good.”   
“Wow Eren, I think you gave her a concussion!” Gasped Armin.    
Wincing and forcing herself to sit up, Isabel exhaled deeply and shook her head.   
“I’m okay!” She said groggily, awkwardly trying to get more comfortable among the plastic balls surrounding her. “I’m just glad I didn’t land on any of you!”   
“Eren Zacharias!”   
“Oh, you’re in trouble now!” A young sandy haired boy snickered gleefully at the booming voice that caused everyone, including Isabel to suddenly tense in fear.   
“Shut up Horse Face!” Snarled Eren, instantly regretting it when an ominous dark shadow fell over him.   
Leaning into the ball pit and immediately focusing on his eldest son, it was clear by the way Mike’s pale green eyes narrowed that he was far from happy with his actions.   
“I’m alright Mike!” Exclaimed Isabel hastily, holding up her hands to try and persuade him not to remove Eren from the ball pit. “Honestly, I’m not hurt!”   
Humming thoughtfully, Mike pursed his lips and spared her a momentary glance before addressing everyone.   
“Alright then.” He said evenly. “Just go steady from now on, any more roughness and the culprit will be in time out!”   
Remaining silent and almost afraid as they watched the large blonde male retreat, none of the children dared to even breathe loudly; Let alone move until they saw him walk away towards the party area where the other adults were sitting.   
Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Isabel bit her lower lip and attempted to sneak away before another attempt to bury her ensued.   
While her intention was to climb up to the platform at the top of the cargo net and lead the children on a chase around the rope bridges before reaching the slide at the other end of the ball pit, the sound of balls being moved around as she began to move forward soon snapped the youngsters out of their trance.   
“She’s trying to escape!” Declared the sandy haired boy, pointing at her accusingly.   
“Get her!” Ordered f/n.   
“Uh oh!”   
Deciding that a sneak offensive was completely off the table now that her plan had been discovered, the young redhead pushed her way through the balls and scrambled up the cargo net, closely followed by the now giggling children…   
  
“I got you a coffee.”    
Nodding appreciatively as the short raven haired male gestured to the cup of steaming black liquid in front of the empty place at the table, Mike took a seat next to Nanaba and frowned.   
“Everything okay?”   
“Yeah.” He muttered, folding his arms. “Isabel seems fine, I did warn them they’d be in time out if they got too rough though.”   
“Isabel’s pretty tough.” Chuckled Farlan, raising his eyebrows at Levi and earning a hum of agreement in response. “I’m sure she can handle the rabble!”   
Looking over towards the play area, Hanji giggled and shook her head as she saw Isabel running across one of the enclosed rope bridges; Quickly noticing that she was now being chased by seven children rather than three.   
“I think she can handle herself for a while. So, Nanaba what’s this lecture you had to endure earlier?”   
“Oh you know, the whole “be careful with yourself at the party today,” “don’t do anything strenuous.” You’d never believe I’ve actually been pregnant before and survived would you?”    
“Nope, never!” Quipped the bespectacled brunette, nodding to her stomach. “So how are things going with the little jelly bean?”   
“We have the twenty week scan soon.” Said Mike, a sly grin spreading across his face. “I’ve already had a sniff of her bump and predicted that we’re having a daughter, so I just need the confirmation from the midwife!”   
“What are you going to do if it’s a boy?” Inquired Farlan curiously, raising his eyebrows at the way the other male rebuffed his comment with a scoff.    
“Trust me, it’s a girl.”   
Deciding he wanted no part in the argument, Levi glanced towards the play area.   
Sitting at the top of the slide in a line across each of the lanes, Isabel, f/n and four other children joined hands before pushing off and riding the slippery surface’s bumps all the way to the bottom and landing in the ball pit.   
A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips for a fleeting moment when the group laughed and started to make their way around over to the steps leading back up to the top for another ride.    
He had suspected from the off that Isabel would spend more time with the children than the rest of the adults; More than likely using it as an opportunity to live out the childhood she was denied through growing up in an orphanage.   
“All I’m saying is you might be wrong.”   
“We’ll see.”   
Blinking once and bringing his attention back to the conversation taking place between Farlan and Mike, Levi remained silent and simply listened to them bickering before Hanji finally inserted herself into the mix and spoke to Nanaba.   
“So Nan, any ideas on names?”   
Clearly relieved to once again be included in the discussion about  **_her_ ** pregnancy, the blonde female hummed thoughtfully and reached for her cup of tea.    
“Well, if it’s a girl like Mike is predicting...we’ve been considering either Annie or Krista…”   
“Aw Krista’s adorable!” Cooed Hanji. “I do like Annie though, that’s a sweet name too.”   
“How about boy’s names?” Snickered Farlan, causing Levi to roll his eyes in disdain at the fact that his best friend was having far too much fun attempting to provoke Mike.   
“I like Thomas for a boy.” Replied Nanaba, keeping her tone and expression neutral. “Mike had an interesting suggestion though...”   
“How about Farlan?”   
“You wish!” Snorted Mike. “An old friend of mine who I attended the police academy with got back in touch recently and came up with an old fashioned name that I like.”   
“So, what is it?”   
“Reiner.”   
“Reiner huh?” Mused Hanji thoughtfully. “Hmm, it’s certainly different.”   
“Yeah, it’s not bad.” Agreed Farlan, raising his head when she saw Isabel slowly walking towards him, looking rather dishevelled and breathing heavily. “Wow, what the Hell did they do to you? Are you still alive?”   
“I’m...I’m done!” She gasped, collapsing into one of the free chairs and resting her arms across her thighs. “I don’t...I don’t know...where they…where they get their...energy from!”   
“Isabel?”   
“Oh no...they found me!”   
Looking behind them, the adults watched with interest as a group of at least ten children, all led by f/n entered the party area.    
“Hey kids!” Smiled Hanji, pushing her chair back and standing up in anticipation of needing to sort out more drinks and trips to the bathroom. “Are you having fun?”   
“Will you come play with us again Isabel?” Asked Eren, staring up at her wide eyed and hopeful. “Please?”   
“Yeah, please?” Repeated the other children, gathering around her.   
“In a little while.” She replied when she was finally able to catch her breath, shooting her boyfriend a rather unsavoury glare when she caught sight of the cocky smile he was directing towards her. “I just need a bit of time to rest.”   
“What about you Farlan?” Asked f/n. “Will you come play with us?”    
“Huh?”    
“Yeah Farlan!” Said Isabel smugly. “Why don’t  **_you_ ** go play with them?”   
“What about Uncle Mike?” Questioned Hanji, staring at her daughter over the top of her glasses. “You’ve not even said “Hello” to him or Auntie Nanaba yet!”   
Blinking once, f/n turned to look at them and giggled.    
“Hi Uncle Mike! Hi Auntie Nanaba!”   
“Happy Birthday f/n.” Smiled Nanaba, holding out her arms for a hug.    
“I suppose I can come play with you for a while.” Mused Mike, bringing a hand up to his face and stroking the dark hairs lining his chin. “If Farlan joins us!”   
“Hey why aren’t you trying to force Levi to go with you?” Protested Farlan. “He’s going to be f/n’s dad as soon as the adoption goes through!”   
“I’m helping Hanji for now.” Came the short reply from the short male.    
“With what? You’re just sitting here drinking tea!”   
“We still have to keep these brats hydrated and take them to the bathroom if they need it!”   
“What’s wrong Farlan?” Snickered Mike, his eyes narrowing deviously as f/n removed herself from Nanaba’s arms and moved to hug him next. “You’re not afraid of a few children are you?”   
“No I’m not!” He declared boldly, pushing himself out of his seat and removing his shoes. “Alright kids, where do you want me?”   
“Let’s bury him in the ball pit!” Suggested a freckled girl, earning several nods of agreement from the other children.   
“Okay, but there’s just one little problem with that…”    
“What’s that?”   
“You gotta catch me first!”    
Placing his shoes under his chair, Farlan ran off towards a large area with high walls and thick mats covering the floor, quickly seeking refuge behind a large set of foam shapes that had been arranged to resemble some kind of fort.   
Chuckling and releasing f/n, Mike began removing his shoes and gestured for the children to gather in closer.   
“You lot flush him out and steer him towards the ball pit, I’ll hide in there and wait for him!”   
“Nice one Uncle Mike!” Grinned f/n rather evilly, an action that made Levi’s eyes widen marginally and once again start to fear what would happen when he finally allowed himself to be talked into joining the fray.   
“Let’s go get him everyone!” She ordered, leading them towards the soft play zone in search of Farlan.   
“You are such an asshole!” Giggled Nanaba, shaking her head disapprovingly as Mike placed his shoes under the chair and stood up.    
Shrugging nonchalantly, he lightly pressed his lips to hers before making his way over to the ball pit and disappearing inside.    
“So are you actually going to go play with them or not Levi?” Inquired Nanaba, raising her eyebrows in his direction as she once again started to rub her stomach. “F/n and the boys will be devastated if you don’t.”   
“Eventually.” He answered evenly, once again feeling a sense of dread creep into his gut as he saw Farlan run out of the soft play area, followed closely by the children. “When they’re a lot damned calmer!”   
  
Watching from his hiding place, Farlan hummed thoughtfully as he contemplated his next move.   
“I can’t believe Mike threw me under the bus like that!” He grumbled to himself. “I’m going to start charging him double for his coffee when he comes into the tea shop from now on!”   
“Found you!”   
“Whoa!”    
Stumbling backwards as Eren’s face suddenly appeared in front of him, Farlan fell into the rear wall of the “fort” and knocked it over; Causing the “roof” to come crashing down on top of him.   
“Farlan!” Gasped Armin, his bright blue eyes widening in fear as the foam cuboid covered the blonde adult’s body, leaving only his arms and legs visible beneath it.   
“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Shouted Eren, desperately looking to the other children for reassurance. “You guys saw what happened right? He fell backwards and knocked the wall down!”   
“We should probably get him out of there before we get in trouble.” Said Armin nervously.   
Nodding in agreement and fearful of being reprimanded by Mike again, the youngsters gathered round and worked together to lift the foam shape from Farlan’s prone body.   
“Is he awake?” Asked the raven haired girl.    
“I dunno.” Replied f/n, cautiously moving closer and kneeling next to his head.    
Farlan was completely motionless with the exception of his chest rising and falling as he breathed, his eyes were closed and he seemed oblivious to their presence.   
“Farlan?” Said f/n, slowly reaching out and gripping his shoulders. “Farlan, wake up!”   
“Gotcha!”   
Eyes snapping open, the blonde male turned his head and grabbed the little girl in a blinding turn of speed; Making the other children cry out in shock and run away.   
Whimpering and squirming out of his grasp after the surprise attack, f/n followed her friends and ran towards the ball pit where Mike was waiting.   
“Heh, maybe playing with these kids isn’t such a bad thing after all!” Shaking his head and brushing himself down as he stood up, Farlan walked to the entrance of the soft play zone and watched the retreating children with evident amusement. “Ready or not kiddos...here I come!”   
  
“That didn’t go according to plan did it?” Observed Hanji as the children ran across the building back towards the ball pit in a state of panic.   
“Oh, I don’t know.” Hummed Nanaba, furrowing her brows thoughtfully. “We all know how devious Eren can be, perhaps they’re trying to lull him into a false sense of security?”   
“If that’s the case, then it’s working.” Mused Isabel, nodding towards her boyfriend; Who was now strolling back towards the ball pit with an apparent air of confidence about him. “He should probably still watch his back though, those kids are sneaky and they still outnumber him.”   
“Speaking of plans…” Continued Nanaba. “How are your wedding arrangements coming along?”   
“Well, they’re not at the moment.” Admitted Hanji nervously, shaking her head a moment later and starting to backtrack. “I mean they are, I’ve been making inquiries about hiring City Hall and looking at reception venues...but apart from that, I’ve been more focused on f/n’s birthday recently.”   
“Yeah, but that’s come to fruition now.” Stated the blonde female, folding her arms and tilting her head to one side. “So what’s stopping you from pushing ahead with the wedding? I already know you want it to happen rather than later because of Levi adopting f/n, so what’s going on?”   
“The adoption is still going ahead isn’t it?” Asked Isabel worriedly.   
“Oh yeah, absolutely!” Said Hanji affirmatively, however her lips curled into a sneer as she spoke again. “Despite the references and police check coming back clear, they’ve decided that they want to contact Erwin regarding giving up his parental rights.”   
“I had a feeling they might.” Sighed Nanaba, her shoulders slumping upon hearing the unfortunate news. “It was the same for me when I wanted Mike to adopt Armin, they still insisted on contacting his father.”   
“At least he didn’t make your life a living Hell when he walked out on you and played with Armin’s emotions.” Grunted Hanji bitterly, refusing to look her best friend in the eye as she said it.   
“Not in the same way Erwin did no, but he did leave behind a child who thought he’d done something wrong when his father didn’t want to know him anymore!” Retorted Nanaba, her icy blue eyes narrowing marginally; A clear indication that she was not in the mood for a verbal sparring match about who had it worse with their respective child’s father.   
“Look, I get that this is upsetting for you.” She continued, bringing a hand up to her face and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “It’s not the end of the world though. Even if he does contest it, providing you have proof of him being detrimental to f/n’s happiness, they can still strip him of his rights whether he agrees to relinquish them or not.”   
“I know, I know.” Huffed Hanji, removing her glasses and wiping her eyes. “Ugh, sorry...I was trying to put all this crap to the back of my mind today, but…”   
“It’s fine.” Said Nanaba evenly, flashing her a reassuring smile. “Now, let’s get back onto the subject of your wedding shall we?”   
“I’m down for that!” Interrupted Isabel, who had up until a few seconds ago been sat silent and awkward as the two mothers traded barbed comments about their children’s fathers. “Is there something holding you back from pushing ahead with your wedding plans?”   
“No, nothing.” Putting her glasses back on and inhaling deeply, Hanji forced a smile back onto her face and turned to look at her. “Honestly, it’s just I haven’t really found the time to actually arrange going dress shopping yet since the tea shop has started getting busier.”   
“You know you can get them to come to you for a fitting right?” Suggested Isabel. “The owner of the bridal shop down the street from the tea shop always sends someone in around mid morning for the cake run. Have a word with her about popping in during a break or on your day off, pick some dresses you like and have her come to your house or even my apartment to do a fitting after work!”   
“Is that all that’s stopping you?” Icy blue eyes narrowing again, Nanaba stared at her suspiciously. “There’s not something else that you’re not telling me?”   
“Well…” Hanji giggled slyly, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. “I do still need a couple of bridesmaids...So how about it Nan? Isabel?”   
“Of course I’ll be your bridesmaid!” Exclaimed Nanaba, instantly forgetting that she had been accusing Hanji of keeping secrets from her and motioning to her swollen stomach. “Although, you’re probably going to need a tent for me rather than a dress!”    
“As long as it’s the right colour!” Quipped Hanji sarcastically, causing the other female to purse her lips in an effort to prevent her from laughing.   
“You’re seriously asking me to be a bridesmaid?” Squealed Isabel, her dark green eyes widening so quickly that her eyebrows almost reached her hairline.    
“No, I’m pulling your leg!” Scoffed Hanji, rolling her eyes and giggling again. “Of course I’m seriously asking you to be a bridesmaid!”   
“I’d be honoured!” Lunging forward, the young redhead grabbed the bespectacled brunette in a death-like embrace before releasing her when the sound of a male voice crying out reached her ears. “Huh? Was that Farlan?”   
“I believe it might have been.” Wondered Nanaba. “That voice didn’t sound deep enough to be Mike.”   
“Do you reckon he’s okay?”   
“Oi, what’s going on?”    
Looking towards the entrance to the party area, Hanji smiled as Levi returned from taking one of the boys to the bathroom; Sighing softly at the way he ruffled the boys hair before shooing him away and returning to the others in the play area.   
“I think Farlan just got buried in the ballpit!” Snickered Isabel, quickly forgetting about her boyfriend and excitedly starting to babble.” Hey Bro guess what? Hanji just asked me and Nanaba to be bridesmaids at your wedding!”   
“Is that so?” He questioned, returning to his seat and raising a curious eyebrow at his fiancee.    
“Do you not want us as bridesmaids?” Smile instantly falling from her face, Isabel swallowed down the lump starting to rise in her throat. “I thought you’d be happy about it?”   
“Tch, of course I’m happy for you!” Scoffed Levi, sparing her a momentary glance before turning his attention back to Hanji. “I just thought today was supposed to be all about f/n?”   
“It is all about f/n!” Retorted Hanji, folding her arms and staring at him in the same way she did her daughter when she was telling her off. “However, since the little madam is busy harassing Farlan and Mike…”   
“I asked about the wedding.” Interjected Nanaba, coming to Hanji’s defense. “With Farlan and Mike keeping the kids busy and you dealing with Marco, I needed a topic of conversation that wasn’t about baby names!”   
“Fair enough.” He shrugged nonchalantly, his harsh gaze softening slightly by way of an apology. “I suppose we can start pressing ahead with our plans now f/n’s birthday party is out of the way.”   
Smiling softly and nodding, Hanji reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze while mouthing an inconspicuous “thank you” to Nanaba for not bringing up their little spat.   
The last thing she wanted was for the mood to turn sour again on what was supposed to be a happy occasion, especially since there was nothing that could be done about it for the time being.   
“So Bro...” Quizzed Isabel. “Now Hanji has chosen her bridesmaids…have you thought about who you want as your best man?”   
Another shout went up from the ballpit, this time followed by several squeals from the children as they scattered; Some running towards the cargo net, while others exited the area and ran around to the climbing frame to try and escape to higher ground.   
Climbing out of the ball pit and taking a moment to rest on the steps while they caught their breath, two adult males grinned at each other before nodding and making their way back towards the party area.    
“Yeah I have actually.” He answered, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. “I just need to ask him when he recovers from being an oversized brat and starts acting like an adult again!”


	34. Best Men and Assault Courses

“Did we lose them?” Panted f/n, helping Armin scramble up the ladder to the next level of the climbing frames padded floor and surveying the area to see where everyone else had disappeared to.   
“I think so!” Nodded Armin, collapsing to his knees and looking around. “Where’s Eren?”   
“I don’t know...did he follow Mikasa up the cargo net?”   
“Did anyone else come up this way?”   
“No, I think Jean, Hannah and Ymir ran off through the rollers. I’m sure I saw Eren and Mikasa go up the cargo net, but I can’t see anyone else.”   
Pursing her lips thoughtfully, f/n crawled to the edge of the platform.   
Gripping the steel bars and net enclosure keeping them from falling onto the floor below, she peered down towards the ball pit entrance, watching as Mike and Farlan slowly climbed out.   
“Uncle Mike and Farlan are just below us!” She whispered, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on them. “Where do you think they will go?”   
Eyes narrowing, she sank down onto her stomach to try and get a better view as the two adults sat down on the steps and started conversing.   
  
“Damn...you’re as...as ruthless as those kids!” Remarked Farlan, bringing a hand up to his face and wiping the thin sheen of sweat that was now starting to form on his forehead. “I’m not sure...whether I should be more worried about...you or them!”   
“You handled yourself pretty well.” Complimented Mike, inhaling deeply. “Especially for someone who claims not to have had a lot to do with kids.”   
“Well, Isabel was fifteen when Levi and I took her in…”   
“Hmm, so this is your first children’s party?”   
“Yeah...and if you’d have told me before I came that I was going to almost get knocked out by a massive piece of foam, then buried alive in a ballpit while being held down by a damn police officer...I might have thought twice about coming!”   
A low chuckle rumbled through the taller male’s throat as he clapped a large hand across the other’s back and stood up, offering to help him back to his feet.   
“Come on. I don’t know about you, but I could use a quick break.”   
“I couldn’t agree more!” Smirked Farlan, accepting his gesture and following him back to the party area where the other adults were currently sitting.   
  
“Aw, they’re going back to the party area!” Huffed f/n, pushing herself up onto her haunches and folding her arms in disappointment before an idea struck her. “Hey Armin, shall we see if Levi will come play with us?”   
“Why not ask Auntie Hanji to come play with us?” Tilting his head to one side, Armin frowned curiously. “Some of the other kids might find Levi a little scary.”   
“Mummy won’t play, she’s too busy looking after Auntie Nanaba!”   
“I suppose.” Allowing himself a quiet laugh, he joined her at the edge of the platform and followed her line of sight as the two of them watched the adults retreat. “Mummy can be quite stubborn!”   
“Hey Armin, f/n, there you are!”   
Looking around at the call of their names, the two youngsters saw Eren and the raven haired girl running towards them across the rope bridge.   
“Eren! Mikasa!” Gasped Armin, moving to greet his brother. “Have you seen Jean, Hannah and Ymir at all?”   
“No we haven’t.” Said Mikasa. “Where did your daddy and the other one go?”   
“They went back to the party area.”    
“Why?” Frowned Eren. “I thought we were having fun?”   
“I still say we should try and get Levi to come play with us!” Demanded f/n. “He’ll be way more of a challenge to bury!”   
“Hey, yeah!” Gasped Eren, a wide smile rapidly spreading across his face. “I wanna race him on the assault course!”   
“Let’s go get him then!”   
“Hey, wait for us!” Called Armin, looking to Mikasa and gesturing for her to follow as the two of them took off after Eren and f/n.   
  
“Did you have fun?” Snickered Isabel, a smug grin rapidly spreading across her lips as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms.    
Icy blue eyes narrowing to slits, Farlan cursed under his breath and made his way over to the drinks table, leaving Mike to return to his wife’s side.   
“Are you alright?” He asked softly, taking a seat and placing a large hand on her stomach.   
“I’m fine.” Smiled Nanaba, allowing herself a giggle. “You on the other hand look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards!”    
“I’ll survive.” He shrugged, turning his attention to Levi. “You’re probably going to be the next one they come for though, best of luck!”   
“Tch, I’m sure they’ll be a lot easier to handle now they’ve had some time to tire themselves out a little.” He shrugged nonchalantly, slowly turning his head and raising an incredulous eyebrow when Hanji brought a hand up to her mouth; Unsuccessfully trying to muffle her laughter upon hearing his words.   
“Actually, I was planning on doing the cake and presents now they’ve had a chance to run riot and burn off some energy.” She admitted, nervously shrinking back under the harsh glare he was now directing towards her.    
Thankfully, just as he opened his mouth to question her timing, the bespectacled brunette was saved by the sound of running feet and children’s voices calling out the raven haired male’s name.   
“Levi!”   
“Perfect timing!” Giggled Isabel, nodding towards f/n and Eren and they came to a halt next to the table, closely followed by Armin and Mikasa.   
“Levi, will you come play now?” Questioned f/n, moving to stand at his side and flashing him a bright smile. “Please?”   
“You’re mother’s thinking about doing your cake and presents now.” He answered evenly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the way her smile morphed into a disappointed frown. “Oi, don’t look at me like that!”   
“You said you’d play with me!”   
“Tch, I will once your mother’s let you open all your presents.” He replied, ignoring the amused expressions on the other adult’s faces. “She’s in charge of today, take it up with her!”   
“You promise you’ll play with me after I’ve opened my presents?” Inquired f/n suspiciously, folding her arms.   
“I promise.”    
“Will you come on the assault course with us?” Asked Eren, his emerald eyes widening hopefully. “Please? I wanna have a race with you!”   
“Alright.”    
“Yes!” Punching the air, Eren turned to face his parents. “Dad, Levi’s going to race us on the assault course!”   
“Yes, I heard.” Chuckled Mike, affording him a single nod.    
“Eren, why don’t you, Armin and Mikasa start rounding everyone up?” Suggested Nanaba. “I’m sure you lot must be hungry now and I know Auntie Hanji would appreciate the help.”   
“I’m on it!” He exclaimed, grabbing Armin and Mikasa before they had a chance to protest. “Come on you two, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go on the assault course!”    
“Right then.” Said Hanji, pushing her chair back and smiling at her daughter as she stood up; Holding out a hand to her. “Let’s go get set up shall we?”   
“Probably a good idea.” Giggled Isabel, nodding to the large group of children now starting to approach them. “Looks like those three are managing to round everyone up a lot quicker than we anticipated!”   
“In that case, I’ll go and get some candles and matches from the serving staff.” Grunted Nanaba, wincing slightly and rubbing her lower back as she stood up. “If I sit here any longer, I’m going to take root!”   
Shaking his head and watching her walk away, Mike also stood up and turned towards the children as they started to enter the party area.   
“Alright everyone, follow me.”   
Silently doing as they were told, they followed Mike to the table where f/n’s presents had been stacked up and started to gather around it; Providing an ideal opportunity to keep them away from the cake while Nanaba set about putting the candles on it.   
“You okay Bro?” Asked Isabel worriedly, noticing that the raven haired male had failed to move or even blink after Hanji had left the table. “What’s wrong?”   
“I’m fine.” He replied evenly. “I would’ve just appreciated a little more warning from Hanji about what was happening.”   
“Well, Nanaba and I did kind of distract her with wedding talk…” Admitted the young redhead with a nervous giggle. “I’m sure she didn’t mean to forget to keep you in the loop.”   
“It doesn’t matter.” He shrugged, inhaling deeply and standing up. “I don’t expect everything to go according to plan all of the time, there’s always going to be something that throws a spanner in the works.”   
Opening her mouth to speak, Isabel closed her eyes and swallowed hard; Opening them again and watching him walk away towards the drinks table where Farlan was enjoying a second cup of cold juice after being chased by the children.    
“It won’t always be that way.” She sighed, feeling certain that even though he hadn’t explicitly said it in so many words; He was talking about Hanji’s ex husband being the final hurdle standing between them and successfully adopting f/n as his own. “One day, everything will fall into place just as it should...I know it will.”   
  
Savouring the refreshing sensation of cool liquid flowing down his dry throat, Farlan exhaled deeply and licked his lips.    
“Damn, I needed that!” He muttered, deciding to help himself to a second cup before heading over to join everyone else and watch f/n open her presents.    
Taking his time and slowly sipping his refilled cup, he raised an eyebrow upon spotting Levi making his way over to him.   
“Heh, your turn next!” He teased, causing the shorter male’s natural frown to deepen slightly. “Although with your military training, I’d wager you’ll have a significant advantage when it comes to stamina!”   
“Tch!”   
Chuckling and downing the remaining contents of his cup, he ran a hand back through his sweat dampened hair and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.   
“Something on your mind Levi?”   
“Yeah, there is actually.” Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, Levi folded his arms and pursed his lips. “You and I have been best friends since we were teenagers…I’d probably even go as far as saying you’ve been like a brother to me...”   
Icy blue eyes widening marginally, Farlan remained silent and still as the other male awkwardly paused before continuing; Wondering if his gut feeling about where the conversation was going was correct.   
“Hanji’s been pressing ahead with her part of the wedding plans and I feel I should probably start doing the same.”   
“Well, there has been other stuff going on.” Mused Farlan, listing each event on the fingers of his right hand. “Building up the tea shop reputation has been a major task for everyone, then there was you agreeing to adopt f/n; That’s been a pretty long and drawn out affair. Then there’s all the parental experience you’ve been gaining when you’re not working…”   
“Look, what I’m trying to say is…” Cursing under his breath and gritting his teeth, Levi averted his gaze for the briefest of moments before looking his best friend square in the eye and deciding to just bite the bullet. “Farlan, will you be my best man at my wedding?”   
Blinking rapidly, a proud smile slowly started to spread across Farlan’s lips as his suspicions were confirmed.   
“I’d be honoured.” He nodded, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder and lightly slapping it. “I do have one condition though…”   
“Which is?” Steel grey eyes narrowing, his folded his arms and waited as Farlan’s smile shifted into a devilish grin.   
“I get to make at least one clean freak joke about you in my speech!”   
“Tch!”   
Batting the other male’s hand away, Levi turned on his heels and started to walk away towards the table where f/n was now eagerly watching Nanaba finish placing five candles on her cake and start lighting them.   
“So does this mean you’ll at least think about it?” Inquired Farlan, his grin widening at the lack of a response.    
“Think about what?”   
Looking to his left, Farlan raised an arm as Isabel cautiously approached him, beckoning for her to come closer to him.   
“Levi just asked me to be his best man.” He declared proudly. “I said I’d do it as long as I could make at least one clean freak joke.”   
“You know he’ll glare you into an early grave if you do, don’t you?” Giggling and moving to embrace him, Isabel shook her head.    
“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it!” Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her forehead, he glanced towards Nanaba as she carefully picked up the cake and nodded at Hanji, indicating they were ready to proceed. “Come on, let’s go find out what f/n thinks of your cake.”   
  
With everyone gathered around the table, Nanaba carefully carried the cake towards it as the children began to sing “Happy Birthday.”   
E/c eyes widening in awe at the design, now illuminated by the orange glow of the candles, f/n stared slack jawed at the delicious looking item.   
“Do you like it f/n?” Asked Isabel, nervously biting her lower lip in anticipation as the little girl turned to look at her.    
“I love it!” Nodding enthusiastically, f/n jumped out of her seat and moved to hug the young redhead. “Thank you Isabel!”   
“You’re very welcome.” Leaning down to embrace her, Isabel glanced up towards Hanji and smiled warmly as the bespectacled brunette nodded approvingly.   
“Mum, can Isabel make my next birthday cake please?” Inquired Eren, emerald eyes staring pleadingly up at Nanaba.    
“Mine too please Mummy!” Interjected Armin. “I bet it tastes as yummy as it looks!”   
“Will you make me a cake too please Isabel?”   
“I want one too!”   
“I...I…” Too stunned to speak at the sudden chatter of children asking if she’d make them a birthday cake, Isabel swallowed hard; Dark green eyes nervously darting between each child’s hopeful expression.    
Sensing her uncertainty about how to answer the rabble, Hanji clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention; Succeeding in silencing them almost immediately.   
“Calm down now kids!” She said firmly. “I’m sure if Isabel ever decides to start baking cakes for any other birthday parties in the future, she’d be more than happy to discuss it with your parents. Now, once f/n’s blown out her candles and opened all her presents, you lot can have something to eat and go back to the play area...how does that sound?”   
Exhaling deeply at the sense of relief that overcame her as the children forgot about pestering her for cake and cheered Hanji’s suggestion instead, Isabel flashed her a grateful smile, mouthing a silent “thank you!” for good measure.   
“Alright Sweetie.” Hanji continued, only speaking again once the rabble had died down. “Make a wish and blow out your candles!”   
“Don’t tell anyone what you wish for though!” Interrupted Eren. “Otherwise it won’t come true.”   
Staring at the orange flames before her, f/n inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.   
  
_ ‘I wish that Levi will be allowed to be my daddy.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Opening her eyes, she leaned forward and blew out all five candles in one breath; Earning her a round of applause from the other children.   
However, her young mind seemed to drown out everything else happening around as her gaze was pulled to the raven haired male standing next to her mother; A small smile tugged at her lips as he looked at her and nodded…   
  
“Damn, I never knew kids could be so messy!” Gasped Farlan, tying a knot in the now full black bag he had been carrying and placing it down next to the counter’s gate for the staff to take away. “I’m actually impressed they managed to drag Levi away before he could go on a cleaning mission!”   
“Yeah, I was not expecting that!” Giggled Isabel, looking towards the play area. “F/n really does have him wrapped around her little finger doesn’t she?”   
“Well he did promise he’d play with her as soon as she’d opened her presents and had something to eat.” Said Hanji, dropping another full bag down next to Farlan’s and smiling as one of the staff members appeared from the kitchen to retrieve them. “He was wise to just go with them rather than resisting...it wouldn’t have ended well for him!”   
After f/n had opened her presents and the children had filled up on sandwiches, crisps and cake, they proceeded to surround Levi and drag him off to the assault course to play with them; Leaving Hanji, Farlan and Isabel to clean up while Nanaba busied herself with preparing party bags for when the children’s parents arrived to collect them.   
“To be fair…” Pausing and directing a sly glance at his girlfriend, Farlan braced himself for the inevitable negative reaction he would be sure to receive. “He’s had a few years of Isabel doing that already, so he’s probably used to it now!”   
“Hey!” Pouting in annoyance, Isabel picked up the nearest paper plate and delivered a well aimed throw as the item was sent spinning through the air like a frisbee, clipping the blonde male in the side of the head. “Save your smart ass comments for your best man’s speech!”   
Tutting in amusement, Hanji shook her head and continued to tidy up; However as she finished clearing down the table next to her, she found herself hesitating before moving onto the next one as the sound of cheering caught her attention.   
Humming thoughtfully and looking towards the play area again, she glanced over towards the assault course in time to see Levi and Mike scrambling over the obstacles with ease, giggling quietly as she heard Eren warning the other competitors...    
  
“Come on Levi!”    
Grabbing the raven haired male’s hand, f/n eagerly continued to drag him to the other end of the large building and the inflatable assault course.   
Halting in front of what was probably a rather intimidating challenge to a child, Levi was visibly unimpressed by the simplicity of it.   
Granted it had to be purposefully structured in a way that was safe and accomplishable for a youngster, to a highly trained former soldier such as himself, the obstacles weren’t even comparable to many gruelling variations of assault courses he had spent sixteen years tackling on a regular basis.   
Before he could further dwell on how easily he could complete this particular course without even breathing heavily, he felt something; Or more precisely someone tugging his hand again.   
“Who do you want to race against?” Asked f/n curiously.    
“Tch, obviously I want to put you in your place given how many times you beat me on Mario Kart!” He scoffed, pulling his hand away and ruffling her hair before turning his attention to the other children. “How many of you are allowed on this thing at a time?”   
“It depends on what type of race you want to do.” Said another deep adult voice that Levi instantly recognized as belonging to Mike, turning to see the taller male nod to a large notice on the wall to his right, clearly stating the rules for the course. “Three for individuals or six for teams using staggered starts.”   
“Are you coming on the assault course too Dad?” Emerald eyes widening, Eren looked between the two adults.    
“I think I will.” He nodded. “It won’t hurt to have another adult supervising you. So who’s going on it first?”   
“I’ll team up with Eren!” Said Mikasa, raising her hand and stepping forward.    
Nervously muttering amongst themselves, the other children seemed reluctant to volunteer, that was until one brave youngster decided he wanted to try his luck.   
“I’ll go with f/n!” Declared Jean, stepping forward and puffing out his chest in an effort to appear intimidating. “I’ve run this course lots of times!”   
“Alright then, we’ll give you kids a small head start and then come after you.” Said Mike evenly. “I think twenty seconds should be enough.”   
Giggling and eagerly rushing to the start of the course, f/n, Eren, Mikasa and Jean lined up ready to commence their race; Leaving Mike and Levi to exchange a neutral glance before joining them.   
While the rest of the children took up positions to watch along the raised wall of the course, Mike decided to take it upon himself to commence the race.    
“Alright you four.” He began, a sly smile tugging at his lips as they all turned to look at him. “Are you ready?”   
“Yeah, let’s go!” Said f/n excitedly.    
“We’ve got this!” Nodded Eren.    
“In that case, your twenty second head start begins...NOW!”   
Giggling and taking full advantage of the situation, the children sprinted off towards the first obstacle; A set of three hurdles.   
Throwing themselves over the brightly coloured inflatable bars blocking their way, Mikasa and f/n took an early lead for their respective teams, leaving Jean and Eren trailing slightly behind.   
Next came a blockade of pillars that could be pushed aside to allow passage through to the other side; An obstacle that should have been fairly easy for an individual to run through, however given the fact that four children were trying to enter at once, it became a bit crowded.   
“Watch what you’re doing Jean!” Growled Eren, angrily punching one of the pillars and causing it to almost hit the other boy in the process.   
“ _ You _ watch what  _ you’re _ doing!” Came the harsh reply as the same pillar was violently pushed back towards Eren, knocking him into the side of the course wall.   
“Stop arguing and keep moving!” Shouted Mike. “Levi and I are coming after you in ten seconds!”   
Exchanging a momentary glance of concern which then morphed into a rather harsh scowl, the two boys quickly put their differences aside and rushed to catch up with the girls as the children watching the race started to count down the seconds left of their head start.   
“Five...four...three...two...one…”   
“Shall we give them a chance?” Chuckled Mike, raising an eyebrow at the shorter male before turning his attention back to the course before them.   
Furrowing his brows, Levi noticed that the pillars had now stopped moving.   
Did that mean that the children had made it through and were now taking on the next obstacle? Either way, he knew he could quite easily catch up to them in just a few short strides.   
“Fine.” He shrugged nonchalantly, if it meant they didn’t try to eat him alive, then who was he to argue?   
Humming in acknowledgement, Mike nodded and the two adults started to casually walk towards the hurdles; Stepping over them with ease before creeping through the pillars towards the third obstacle…   
  
Giggling and scrambling up the small triangular wall, Mikasa started to pull ahead as she slid down the other side and dived through two large cylindrical shapes that were purposely placed too close together.   
Rolling down the other side of the wall, f/n grunted as she reached the bottom and scrambled to her feet.    
Risking a glance behind her, the sight of Eren and Jean frantically climbing the wall and poking their heads over its peak caused her to momentarily freeze when she noticed the panicked look on their faces.   
“Dad and Levi are coming!” Huffed Eren, swinging one leg over before suddenly crying out and disappearing from view.   
“Eren!” She gasped, e/c eyes widening as Jean threw himself over the wall to join her.    
“He’s fine, the dummy probably just slipped.” Snickered the young boy, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. “Come on, we need to catch Mikasa!”   
“Okay.” Shrugging and squeezing herself between the two large cylinders with a little help from Jean pushing her through before following, she sprinted off towards the next obstacle just as Eren made it back to the top of the wall again…   
  
Emerging from the pillars, the first thing Mike and Levi saw was a small pair of legs disappearing over the small wall in front of them.   
Glancing to his right, Mike chuckled upon seeing Mikasa running through one of the small windows of the tunnel before appearing from its exit a few seconds later and reaching another wall; One that was much taller than the one before him and required the use of a cargo net to climb it.   
“What are you staring at?” Inquired Levi, vaulting over the small wall with ease.    
“Mikasa seems to be in the lead for now.” He mused, effortlessly stepping over to join his team mate on the other side. “I’d wager if we made an effort we could overtake her.”   
“Tch, I thought the idea was to let the brats win?”   
“I said we’d give them a chance…” Smirked Mike rather devilishly, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow. “However, like my son...I also have a rather competitive streak and I’d like to see how a police officer compares to a former soldier in terms of agility.”   
“I see…” Mulling the idea over for a few seconds, Levi snorted in amusement and nodded. “Alright then.”   
In the blink of an eye, the two adults rushed towards the horizontal cylinders blocking their path and squeezed through the small gap, quickly diving into the tunnel in front of them and crawling through in a blistering turn of speed that made the surrounding walls and ceiling sway from their movements; Startling the two young children that they were unaware were just ahead of them…   
  
Turning the corner of the tunnel and seeing the exit ahead, f/n froze when her surroundings suddenly started to shake violently around her, sending her crashing into Jean.    
“What...what’s going on?” She asked, e/c eyes widening in fear as she lost her balance again, resulting in her effectively sitting in the young boy’s lap.   
“Is it an earthquake!”    
“Get out of here!” Cried a voice, causing the two of them to turn and look behind them.   
“Eren?” Called f/n seeing a small brown haired head emerge from around the corner, quickly followed by the much larger Levi and Mike charging along behind him.   
“How are they moving so fast?” Gasped Jean, his hazel eyes almost doubling in size. “We’re small enough to run through, but they’re crawling!”   
“Move it!” Yelled Eren, catching up to them and grabbing their hands.   
Dragging them out of the tunnel’s exit, he pulled them aside just in time to avoid being trampled as the two adults stood up straight and jumped onto the high wall in front of them.    
“Whoa!” Exclaimed f/n, her jaw dropping open in awe as Mike and Levi managed to clear the entire cargo net and grab the top of the wall. “So cool!”   
“That...that wall’s as tall as my dad!” Stammered Eren, swallowing hard as they disappeared over the other side and out of sight. “They...they cleared it in one jump!”   
“I hope f/n’s dad kicks your dad’s butt!” Snickered Jean, taking advantage of the situation and rushing towards the cargo net, starting to climb.    
“Wait for me!” Joining him at the foot of the wall a moment later, f/n also began her ascent to the top, keen to see who would emerge as the victor.    
“Hey!” Blinking rapidly and suddenly realizing he was alone, Eren gritted his teeth and growled upon remembering what Jean had said about Levi beating Mike before running towards the cargo net to start his own ascent. “What was that about my Dad Horseface?”   
  
Seeing the adults suddenly take their little competition on the assault course more seriously, the children who watched from the sidelines suddenly started to cheer loudly.    
“Wow, they’re so fast!”   
“They’ve almost caught up to Mikasa!”   
“Where is Mikasa? I don’t see her!”   
“She’s under the crawl net!”   
Raising her head upon hearing her name, Mikasa looked around as the inflatable floor beneath her started to shake, causing her to almost become tangled in the light netting covering her small body.   
“Uh oh!” She muttered, her smokey grey eyes widening upon seeing Mike and Levi roll down the slide behind her and dive for the netting.   
Quickening her pace, she quickly crawled the remaining two feet to the exit and sprinted off towards the next obstacle.    
“There’s Mikasa!” Chuckled Mike, lifting the netting and sliding under it, pressing himself as flat as his muscular body would allow before starting to crawl through without becoming tangled. “Let’s hope she manages to stay out of the way!”   
“Huh, the brat got further ahead than I thought she would.” Mused Levi, feeling confident that this next obstacle would give him an opportunity to open up a gap between himself and Mike.   
Crawling under heavy cargo nets was a specialty of his, especially since every single assault course he had ever been on had its own version of the common obstacle.   
Some nets were heavier than others, some had a greater distance to clear, then there were the more challenging ones which were either pulled tighter to restrict movement, or even made looser to try and tangle around equipment and weaponry.    
As expected, this netting was designed to restrict the competitor to moving along on their stomach or knees, depending on their size.   
For an adult such as himself, it was impossible to use any method other than what was known as the “leopard crawl,” a military technique which Levi was more than a little familiar with.   
Tucking his fists into his chest and pushing himself along using his elbows and knees, he kept his head low and expertly crawled the five short meters to the end, emerging from the otherside without any issues.   
Standing up and looking behind him, he snorted in amusement at the sight of Mike grunting and grumbling as he untangled his large limbs from the netting before attempting to move forward again.    
“Show off!” Called the taller male, once again becoming trapped in the netting.   
“Try doing it carrying sixty pounds of equipment and a rifle, then we’ll talk!” Retorted Levi, turning back to look down the remaining obstacles and seeing that he was slowly closing the gap between himself and Mikasa...   
  
Reaching the crawl net, f/n, Jean and Eren dived under and quickly began to move through the small space.   
“We’re never going to catch them!” Huffed Eren, suddenly stopping when he noticed a large body writhing around in front of him. “Hey that’s...Dad?”   
“Uncle Mike?” Questioned f/n, looking to her right and gasping in shock at the mess he’d gotten himself into. “Are you okay?”   
Ceasing his struggle, Mike smirked and exhaled deeply, shaking several strands of dark blonde hair from his now sweaty face.    
“I told you f/n’s dad was gonna beat your dad!” Snickered Jean, unable to resist the opportunity to have a dig at the other boy as he continued crawling towards the end of the obstacle, determined to finish the race.   
“Oh shut up you annoying Horseface!”    
“Eren!” Snapped Mike, once again struggling to free himself from the netting; Feeling somewhat like a fly trapped in a spider’s web when all he succeeded in doing was making it worse.   
“Hang on Uncle Mike.” Said f/n, continuing to crawl towards the exit. “I’ll go get help!”   
Smiling gratefully and turning back to look at his son, Mike relaxed and chuckled.    
“Still think you can beat Levi do you?”   
“I can try!”   
“Go on then, I’ll just...wait here.”   
Giggling and setting off again, the young boy crawled the remaining two meters to the exit and ran off towards the next obstacle, leaving his father to languish in his captivity until f/n returned with assistance…   
  
Jumping across the raised stepping stone platforms, Mikasa decisively threw herself from the last one and finally reached the steps leading down to the last obstacle; A five tier climbing frame that consisted of inverted cargo netting on one side that went upwards in a zig-zag, then came back down the other side in the form of sturdy steel platforms covered in thick foam.    
Risking a glance behind her, she swallowed hard as the imposing figure of Levi ran across the stepping stones as if they weren’t even there.   
“He...he caught up to me?” She wondered aloud, finding herself caught off guard as he dashed past her and started to climb up the inverted cargo nets. “Are all adults that fast?”   
Grunting and gritting his teeth as he scrambled up the cargo nets, twisting his body and using his superior strength to haul himself to the top; Levi paused for a moment to contemplate the quickest way down to the bottom of the course.    
Humming thoughtfully, he carefully slid across onto the first platform and pressed down on it, testing its sturdiness.   
“Alright then.” He muttered to himself, satisfied that it could take his weight. “This shouldn’t be a problem.”   
Pushing himself forward, he rolled along the angled descent and landed feet first on the platform below, quickly going down into a squat and repeating the action until he reached the ground.   
“Wow, that was so cool!” Squealed several voices as he emerged from the last obstacle and across the finish line; Quickly finding himself surrounded by the other children.   
“How do you move so fast?”   
“Are you a superhero?”   
“Tch, no I’m not!” He replied, secretly feeling amused by the fact that some of them actually believed he was. "I used to be a soldier."  
"Wow, really?"  
Before any other child could speak, Levi turned to look behind him when he heard a small grunt; Watching as Mikasa slowly rolled down the final inverted platform and came to a halt at his feet.    
“Hey, any sign of the others?” He asked, knowing full well that Mike was more than likely still tangled in the crawl net.   
“I think they’re still in the course.”   
“I see.”   
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, the raven haired male’s attention was quickly caught by the sound of someone laughing hysterically as they ran past him.   
“No way? He’s actually floundering in the netting like a fish?” Questioned a familiar female voice. “Damnit, why didn’t I grab my phone? Nanaba would’ve loved a video of it!”   
“Tch, idiot Four Eyes!” He grunted, dusting himself off; However before he could make a move to follow Hanji and see if she needed any help, the sound of movement behind him caused him to turn around.   
Raising an eyebrow, he saw Eren and Jean roll out of the final obstacle to join Mikasa.    
“Oi, where’s f/n?”    
“I’m here!”   
“Huh?” Looking down, he frowned in confusion when he came face to face with the rather flustered looking little girl. However despite being slightly out of breath, she had a smile on her face and seemed pleased to see him.    
“Can we race again?”   
“I wanna race this time!”    
“Me too!”   
“Alright, alright, calm down!” Said Levi, sounding a little harsher than he probably should have. “You can all have a turn.”   
“I wanna be on Levi’s team this time!” Declared Jean, suddenly finding himself roughly shoved aside by Eren.    
“No way Horseface, I’m going on Levi’s team!”   
“We should get Farlan and Isabel to come join us too!” Suggested f/n, earning several nods of approval from her friends as she looked towards the raven haired male again. “Can we Levi? Please?”   
“Go and ask them then.”   
Cheering happily, f/n and several other children broke away from the main crowd and rushed off towards the party area, while the rest made their way to the start of the assault course ready for the next race.   
Shaking his head as he watched them scatter, Levi allowed himself a quiet snort of amusement before deciding to see if Hanji needed any help freeing Mike.   
Despite not being willing to admit it aloud, he couldn’t deny that despite his initial doubts, the party had proved entertaining and he was rather looking forward to many more days like this with f/n and Hanji. 


	35. Suits and Stalkers

Removing a fresh tray of pastries from the oven, Isabel hummed thoughtfully and checked them over to make sure they were properly baked through.   
“Perfect, not one soggy bottom!” She giggled, placing them on the cooling rack before reaching for the next one and repeating her actions before glancing at the wall mounted clock above her. “Hmm, thirty minutes until opening, I should probably check on Hanji.”   
Leaving the kitchen, she stepped out into the counter area and looked around; Brows furrowing as she searched the empty space for any signs of life.   
“Hanji?” She called, leaning over the counter to check that she wasn’t squatting down on the other side doing some last minute cleaning and finding no one there. “Are you in the office?”   
The seating area was already set up for the day; All the chairs had been placed under the tables, the menu cards and condiment bowls had also been put in place, so it wasn’t a case of the bespectacled brunette slacking while Isabel was running herself ragged in the kitchen.   
“Hanji?” She called again, making her way towards the office and noticing that the till drawer was open. “Hey Hanji, where are you?”   
  
Sighing deeply and smiling wistfully at her phone, Hanji allowed herself a small giggle as she thumbed through the photo gallery.    
“Hey Hanji, where are you?”   
“Huh?” Blinking rapidly and snapping out of her daydream, she looked towards the office door as a young redhead suddenly appeared and stepped into view.   
“There you are, I was worried you’d disappeared on me!”   
“Oh, sorry Sweetie.” She answered nervously, quickly putting her phone back into her trouser pocket. “I just had a text from Levi letting me know he’d dropped f/n off at school and then…”   
“You were going through the birthday party pictures again weren’t you?”    
“Yes…”   
Stepping into the office, Isabel afforded her a knowing smile before picking up the cash tray in front of her.    
“Have you sorted this?”   
“Yeah, I was just about to bring it out. How are we doing for time?”   
“Running ahead of schedule, so we can afford to relax a little for now. You know, I don’t blame you for wanting to keep going through those photographs.” Said Isabel. “It was an awesome day!”   
“Yeah, it was…” Giggled Hanji, standing up and following her out to the counter area. “Especially given how well you, Levi and Farlan took to handling all the kids.”   
“I still can’t believe they actually tried to bury Bro in the ball pit during that game of tag, did they really think they stood a chance after watching him decimate Mike on the assault course?”   
Screwing her eyes shut and pressing her lips together to try and suppress her laughter, Hanji’s mind once again began to replay the memory of Levi jumping into the ball pit to try and catch f/n, only to find himself ambushed by no less than ten children who then proceeded to try and bring him to his knees.    
Of course, they proved no match for him and he was still able to wade through the shallow mass of brightly coloured balls towards the cargo net with them hanging off all four limbs; One brave girl even managed to climb up his back to wrap her arms around his neck.   
“I wish I’d had my phone handy to record it!” She sighed, opening her eyes and still trying to fight back the fit of laughter that was threatening to overwhelm her. “Armin said that he couldn’t shake Mikasa off and he ended up climbing the cargo net with her still clinging on to him!”   
“Those kids were little demons!”   
“You’re only saying that because they succeeded in burying you!”   
“So, have you given any more thought to what you’re going to do about sorting out the last few bits for your wedding?” Deciding that a change of subject was in order, Isabel placed the cash tray into the till drawer and closed it, folding her arms as she turned back to face the older female. “Bro and Farlan are probably on their way to their suit fittings by now, you should really consider getting a move on.”   
“Yeah, I know.” Puppy brown eyes widening marginally as she sucked in air through her teeth, Hanji momentarily averted her gaze. “I can call City Hall during my lunch break to see when they can book us in, but as for dress fittings...I’d need to speak to Nanaba and find out when she’s free; Plus she’s pregnant, so we need to take that into consideration as well.”   
Humming thoughtfully, Isabel glanced towards the till screen and frowned.    
“Twenty-five minutes until we open.” She muttered more to herself than to Hanji before addressing her again. “Why don’t you give Nanaba a quick call and see what’s going on? Plus one of the girls who works in the bridal shop usually comes in around half past ten for their mid morning cake fix, how about inquiring if she can ask her boss to give you a call and arrange something that suits everyone?”   
“Hmm…” Bringing a hand up to cup her chin, Hanji’s puppy brown eyes narrowed marginally as she considered her options. “That’s true, although I should probably give her my mobile number rather than have her call the tea shop...and Nanaba isn’t due to go for her twenty week scan until this afternoon.”   
“Everything’s pretty much done ready for opening out here.” Continued Isabel enthusiastically. “I just have the cakes and pastries to put out on the counter and I’m done, so I don’t mind taking on a few extra jobs.”   
“Speaking of extra jobs…” Mused Hanji. “Have you given any thought to making personalized birthday cakes? F/n and the other kids really enjoyed the one you made for hers.”   
“Ah.” Wincing uncomfortably, Isabel unfolded her arms and nervously placed them behind her back. “I have, but...I don’t think it’s a good idea.”   
“How come?” Visibly upset by the decision, Hanji stepped forward and gently placed her hands on Isabel’s shoulders. “I think you’d do amazingly with it.”   
“I don’t think I could fit it in around my hours here.” She muttered. “I do so much baking throughout the day as it is and I doubt I could handle the stress of needing to meet deadlines for a lot of orders. Furthermore...you and f/n are practically family, so I was more than happy to bake a personalized cake for her birthday...”   
“I understand.” Lightly squeezing her shoulders and sighing softly, Hanji slowly released her grip on the younger female and smiled. “You do what’s best for you Sweetie, you can always change your mind further down the line if you want to.”   
“Thanks Hanji.” A smile returning to her lips, Isabel brought her arms forward and clapped her hands once, looking around the tea shop before focusing her attention on the bespectacled brunette. “So, do you need any help out here before I put the dishwasher on?”   
“I’m actually all done.” Replied Hanji confidently. “Sorting the till was the last thing on my to do list.”   
“You’ve got plenty of time to call Nanaba and see when she’s free for a dress fitting then!”   
Giggling and shaking her head, Hanji conceded defeat and reached into her pocket for her mobile phone.   
“Yeah, I guess I do.”   
  
Having dropped f/n off at school and checked in with Hanji to let her know the little girl was alright, Levi made his way into the city center.    
Parking up at the rear of the tea shop, he debated heading inside to make sure that Hanji and Isabel were ready to open up for the day; However he ultimately decided against it.    
The two of them were more than capable of dealing with the steady stream of early morning customers that usually frequented the business, as long as he and Farlan were back for the mid morning rush around half past ten, everything would be fine.   
Exiting the car, he checked his mobile phone and frowned upon seeing that he had received a message from Farlan letting him know that he was on his way to the tailor and would see him soon.   
Clicking tongue as he sent a reply, Levi glanced up at the teashop one last time before making his way around the side alley and onto the main high street.   
Since asking Farlan to be his best man two weeks ago, the blonde male had taken his duties very seriously; In fact, it had been Farlan that had made the appointment with the tailor so the two of them could sort out the wedding suits and buttonholes.    
Naturally, there had been moments when he decided to push his luck and wind Levi up to the point that he threatened to replace him with Mike instead; It was an empty threat of course and Farlan knew it, but he was also smart enough to understand that whatever he had suggested wouldn’t even be considered as a viable idea.    
Exhaling deeply, Levi’s steel grey eyes narrowed marginally as the high street slowly started to become more crowded and noisy with the sound of people making their daily commute to work.    
Thankfully, he didn’t have to put up with it for long; Just ahead, a tall male with spiky blonde hair called out to him and waved to get his attention.   
Acknowledging his best friend with a nod and raising a hand, Levi silently approached him and glanced towards the shop he had been standing in front of.   
The large sign above the door read “Duvalier & Sons, Menswear and Tailors.” in large white letters mounted on a dark green background that matched the solid wooden door and window frames.   
The display facing out onto the street boasted several mannequins wearing smart suits of navy and black, coupled with shirts and ties of varying colours stood against a backdrop of dark green drapes and a contrasting beech wood laminate floor.    
Bright spotlights shining down from the ceiling completed the look and gave the impression of a high class service for any customer who entered, however it made the raven haired male feel slightly uneasy.   
The idea of being poked and prodded by some stranger trying to make polite smalltalk, all while brandishing a tape measure that had been who knew where and possibly not sanitized between uses was not a situation he ever wanted to find himself in.    
Still, Hanji had insisted on having a brand new wedding dress, the least he could do was buy a suit for the occasion; Whenever it was going to be…   
“You okay there Levi?”   
“Huh?”   
Turning to look at the blonde male, Levi’s natural frown deepened upon seeing the concern on his face.    
“You’re not getting cold feet are you?” Questioned Farlan, taking a cautious step towards him.    
“Tch, of course I’m not!” He scoffed. “I’ve just never needed to be groped before to make sure my clothes fit properly!”   
Chuckling and shaking his head, Farlan bit back a remark that would more than likely result in him being on the receiving end of another empty threat to no longer have him as the best man.   
Fortunately before Levi could berate him further, a smartly dressed young male appeared in the doorway and turned the simple sign from displaying the “Closed” side to “Open” before unlocking the door and greeting them.   
“May I help you?” He inquired, eyeing the two of them curiously.    
“Levi Ackerman and Farlan Church.” Nodded Farlan. “We’re here for a wedding suit fitting.”   
“Ah yes, my father has been expecting you.” He said, stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter the premises. “Please, come in.”   
Exchanging a brief glance, Farlan smirked before stepping over the threshold, closely followed by a still slightly apprehensive Levi; whose concern about the situation he now found himself in only continued to grow as the shop door closed behind him.   
  
As expected a steady flow of customers began to file into the tea shop, keeping Hanji and Isabel on their toes as they took turns in preparing each order from the coffee machine.   
Handing over a tray of four cups and taking payment from a smartly dressed male, Hanji exhaled deeply; Relieved to see that everyone had now been served and were either making their way out or getting comfortable in the seating area to enjoy their drinks.    
“Let’s get stocked up ready for the mid morning rush.” Suggested Isabel, startling the bespectacled brunette as she suddenly appeared next to her. “My baked potatoes should be done by the time we’ve finished that and I can put them in the hot tray ready for lunchtime.”   
“Oh, yeah...good idea.” Nodded Hanji, her eyes still firmly fixed on the seating area; Or rather, the large window that overlooked the high street at the front of the shop. “I’ll get right on it.”   
A concerned frown finding its way onto Isabel’s face, she followed the other female’s line of sight and tilted her head to one side, observing the crowd of people passing by.   
While some took a moment to glance into the teashop, others continued on their way without even acknowledging that it was there.   
“Hanji? Is everything okay?”    
Puppy brown eyes narrowing marginally, Hanji slowly curled her hands into fists as one particular person walked past the window; Stopping for a brief moment to tend to the infant in the buggy she was pushing before looking at the tea shop and continuing on her way.   
“Hanji?”   
“Huh?” Turning towards the young redhead, she immediately unclenched her fists and forced a smile onto her face.    
“What’s wrong with you?” Inquired Isabel suspiciously. “You completely spaced out on me!”   
“Sorry Sweetie, I just thought I saw someone I knew walk past…” Shaking her head and waving a dismissive hand, she squatted down to retrieve a stack of flattened cardboard boxes and placed them down on the counter surface. “You top up the cups and lids, I’ll start assembling these cake boxes.”   
“Hanji!”    
Wincing at the sudden sternness of Isabel’s voice, she winced and swallowed hard.    
She’d been busted, there was no escaping that fact.   
“I thought I saw…” Voice dropping to a whisper, she turned to face the other female and gritted her teeth. “I thought I saw Marie!”   
Dark green eyes widening in shock, Isabel opened her mouth to reply; However Hanji cut her off by raising a hand.   
“It’s fine Sweetie, I can’t even be sure it was her in all honesty...I didn’t even get a proper look at her face, I’m probably just being paranoid.”   
“You should tell Bro!” Said Isabel firmly. “As soon as he gets back!”   
“No, that’s not necessary.” Sighed Hanji, shaking her head and swallowing down a bitter retort about how she needed to pull herself together. “Like I said, it might not even have been her.”   
Pursing her lips, Isabel wondered whether or not to continue trying to convince her to tell Levi what had happened.    
“I know you’re worried about me and I appreciate it.” Smiled Hanji warmly, bringing a hand up and gently placing it on Isabel’s shoulder. “Trust me...I’m sure if it was Marie, we’d have known about it...that bitch loves to cause drama wherever she goes!”   
Giggling at the other female’s cursing, the young redhead nodded and silently agreed to let the subject drop.    
“I’ll go stock up the cups and lids while it’s quiet and then go check on those potatoes, give me a shout if you need me.”   
“Will do.”   
Smile fading as she watched the younger female retreat, a dark frown fell over Hanji’s face; It had been a little over nine months since she had seen any sign of Marie, or Erwin for that matter...so what possible motivation could either of them have for trying to show up again in her life now? Unless…   
“Shit!” Muttered Hanji, a sudden sense of dread creeping into her stomach and causing the urge to vomit to rapidly rise in her throat. “The adoption! Surely Erwin wouldn’t dare oppose it...would he?”   
  
Having been shown through to the back of the shop where the changing rooms and a rather comfortable looking seating area were situated, Farlan and Levi were treated to a hot drink while they browsed through various wedding suit magazines before being measured for their suits.   
Eventually, a tall male with slicked back grey hair and circular shaped glasses perched on the end of his long nose entered from the front of the shop and introduced himself.   
“Good Morning, I am Claude Duvalier and I’ll be doing your fitting for you today.” Nodding to the younger male as he handed over what Levi and Farlan assumed was the booking diary, he quickly scanned through before speaking again. “I see you’re here for wedding suits, we can proceed whenever you’re ready.”   
“Groom first!” Smirked Farlan, raising his brows mischievously in response to the unsavoury scowl Levi responded with.    
“Stand here please Mr Ackerman.” Said Claude, gesturing to a raised platform slightly set forward from the changing rooms and reaching up to remove the long tape measure that was draped around his neck. “I’ll just take some measurements and then we can start trying some garments on. Have you seen anything in particular you like yet?”   
“We just want to keep things simple.” He answered, doing as he was asked and watching the other male with tense anticipation.    
“I see, would you like a two or three piece suit?”   
“Huh?”    
Head snapping around to send yet another glare Farlan’s way upon hearing a snort of amusement, Levi failed to pick up on the brief flash of a smile that played upon the shop Claude’s son’s features before he quickly retreated through the curtain to the main storefront to regain his composure; Returning a few moments later to hand his father a notepad and pen before disappearing again.   
“A three piece suit consists of a jacket, waistcoat and trousers. A two piece suit is simply the trousers and jacket.”   
“I see.”   
“There’s no rush to decide.” Said the shop owner evenly. “Would you mind raising your arms for me please? I’ll get started on taking your measurements while you decide.”   
Reluctantly complying with the request, the raven haired male stood perfectly still as Claude placed one end of the tape measure against his hand and then ran his fingers up it until he reached his shoulder, gently pressing it against him and humming thoughtfully.    
“You know Levi, I’m surprised you didn’t just wear your old dress uniform from when you were in the military.” Mused Farlan, watching the procedure with interest as Claude wrote down the measurements and then repeated the process on Levi’s other arm. “From what I've seen, a lot of soldiers tend to do that when they get married.”   
“You’re only allowed to do that if you’re a serving soldier.” Answered Levi. “I’m a civilian now, the only time I’d be allowed to wear it again would be for a military funeral or the wedding of a serving soldier.”   
“Ah, I see.”   
“Okay Mr Ackerman, please keep your arms raised while I measure your chest.”   
Nodding and watching every move the shop owner made, Levi was quick to notice that despite his initial misgivings about whether or not the equipment being used was clean, it did in fact appear to be in decent condition.    
Despite starting to feel slightly more relaxed about the situation, he still wasn’t completely comfortable with all the close contact.    
Nodding to himself and recording the next set of measurements, Claude swiftly moved on to measuring his waist before speaking again.   
“Now then, I’m guessing that you're new to this procedure? So I just want to assure you that I’ll be as quick as I can for this next part...but do please try and stay still so I can get accurate measurements.”   
Silently raising a curious eyebrow, Levi stared incredulously at the now nervous looking Claude as he explained what he needed to do; Causing Farlan to snort into his coffee and start coughing rather violently at the way the raven haired male’s eyes suddenly widened…   
  
Having failed to calm herself after the minor fright of believing she had seen Marie outside the tea shop, Hanji decided to try and distract herself with clearing down the recently vacated tables while waiting for Levi and Farlan to return.    
There was absolutely no reason for Erwin to oppose Levi adopting f/n, he wanted the little girl out of his life and should’ve, at least in Hanji’s mind, have agreed immediately to the adoption agency’s request.    
So why? Why after two weeks of potentially knowing about her intentions to have her fiance adopt her daughter had there been no contact from Freida or any of her colleagues?    
Perhaps this was Marie’s doing? Had she dripped yet more of her poison into Erwin’s ear and convinced him to hold off on relinquishing his parental rights in an attempt to make her sweat as an act of revenge for the police investigation against her and Rose?    
If that was the case, then the conniving home wrecker had done a damn fine job of biding her time and making sure that she chose the perfect opportunity to strike…   
Gritting her teeth and shaking her head, Hanji muttered a string of curses and harshly scrubbed at the table she was supposed to be wiping; Allowing a low growl to emit from her throat, she imagined the wooden surface as having Marie’s smug face staring back up at her...fantasising if it really had been her ex husband’s new wife beneath her, she’d have loved to scrub her face with something much more abrasive!    
“Hanji, are you done?”   
“Eh?”   
Snapping out of her rage fueled cleaning, she blinked rapidly and turned to look at the counter, seeing Isabel waving at her to get her attention.   
“Can you come and finish this order for me? I need to get some cakes out of the oven.”   
“Sure Sweetie!” She called, glancing back at the table and feeling relieved that she hadn’t caused any damage to it; In fact, it was actually the cleanest table out of all of them now!   
Making her way back to the counter, she smiled and looked at a short slim dark haired girl with smokey eyes, more than likely only around sixteen or seventeen years old.    
“What can I get you?”   
“I’m here for the bridal shop cake and coffee order please.”   
“Ah!” Smile widening, Hanji nodded eagerly; Instantly forgetting about Erwin and Marie to take full advantage of the opportunity that had now presented itself. “How far did Isabel get?”   
“I just need the drinks please.”   
“On it!”   
Turning towards the coffee machine, Hanji quickly found the order slip with the drinks list placed down next to it and set about preparing the first one.   
“So, you’re from the bridal shop you say? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”    
“I only started there a couple of weeks ago.” Smiled the young female shyly. “I figured I could get a part time job while I wait to start college.”   
“Ooh exciting!” Nodded Hanji, placing a lid on the first cup and placing the next one beneath the nozzle. “Say, could I ask you to do me a really big favour?”   
“Oh, um…” Nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the teenager swallowed hard and nodded. “What...what do you need?”   
“Could you get your boss to give me a call around half past one please? I’d like to inquire about booking a dress selection and fitting.”   
“Yes!” Gasped the teenager, visibly relaxing her posture. “Yes, of course.”   
“Excellent!” Quickly putting a lid on the second cup and setting up a third, Hanji scanned the area for a pen and grabbed a napkin from the holder next to the coffee machine. “Here’s my name and mobile number.”   
Slipping the napkin into the cake box and closing the lid, she finished preparing the last drink and placed it into a cup holder with the rest.    
Handing over the payment, the young teenager carefully picked up the cake box and cup holder, balancing them in one hand while she waited for the receipt.   
“I’ll give your details to Lynne as soon as I get back and ask her to call you.” She said, taking the slip of paper and putting it into her jeans pocket. “Around half past one you said right?”   
“Yes that’s right.”   
“Okay, thank you. See you later.”   
“Bye Sweetie.”   
Watching the young girl leave, Hanji turned to look behind her as the kitchen door opened and Isabel reappeared.    
“Nothing burnt is it?” Inquired the bespectacled brunette, earning her a confused frown by way of a reply.   
“Huh?”   
“You said you needed me to finish this order because you had to get some cakes out of the oven.”   
“Oh...nope! Everything is fine!” Nodded Isabel nervously, however Hanji was quick to pick up on the slight hesitation in her voice and the way her body stiffened when questioned.   
“There are no cakes coming out of the oven are there?” A sly grin slowly spreading across her face, Hanji folded her arms and stared at Isabel over the top of her glasses. “You made it up to get me over here to serve her and ask about booking a dress fitting?”   
“Heh...heh...maybe?” Winced the young redhead, shrinking back slightly.    
“You could’ve just called me over and told me who she was you know!”   
“I was a bit afraid to after I saw how viciously you were scrubbing that table…Even Bro doesn’t go at it that hard!”   
“Well, I’m glad you managed to get my attention onto something else other than you know who.” Shaking her head and unfolding her arms, Hanji sighed deeply. “Thanks for that Isabel.”   
“No problem!” She smiled, clearly relieved that the other female was no longer dwelling on her ex husband’s new wife. “Have you heard back from Nanaba yet?”   
“I don’t know, I haven’t checked my phone in a while.” Mused Hanji, furrowing her brows and adjusting her glasses. “I should probably do a cash drop before we start getting really busy though, you know how the boys are if the till gets too full.”   
“Good idea, then while you’re doing that you can check your phone without looking like you're slacking off!”   
“Exactly!” Hanji giggled, looking towards the clock mounted onto the right hand wall of the seating area and noticing that it was almost quarter-past ten. “I should have just enough time to sort it before Levi and Farlan arrive.”   
“Okay then.” Nodded Isabel firmly. “I’ll keep an eye on the counter while you do that.”    
Making her way to the till, Hanji pursed her lips and tapped away at the screen, looking down as the cash draw opened a few moments later.    
Humming thoughtfully, she removed all of the notes and closed it, pressing another series of buttons on the screen before allowing a brief flash of a satisfied smile to grace her features as the transaction was confirmed.   
Upon entering the office, she closed the door behind her; However, she made sure to leave it slightly ajar so that if Isabel needed to call out to her, she would easily be heard.   
Sorting the notes into value order, she then placed an elastic band around each stack before depositing them in the safe.   
“Okay, that’s that done!” She muttered to herself, reaching into her trouser pocket to retrieve her phone and thumbing the screen to wake the device up.    
Smiling softly at the screensaver photograph, she dragged a finger along the notification bar to reveal that she had received a text message.   
Puppy brown eyes narrowing slightly, she pressed the “view” button and began to read the lines of text that appeared a few seconds later; Her smile widening as Erwin and Marie were pushed further into the back of her mind and completely forgotten about...for the time being at least.    
  
“Oi, what do you think about this?”   
Turning the magazine around to show Farlan, Levi felt rather smug at the way he narrowed his icy blue eyes in annoyance as he let Claude take his inside leg measurements.   
“Is this your idea of revenge?” Grunted Farlan, clearly unimpressed that the tables had been turned.    
“Tch, you’re the one being picky!” Retorted Levi. “You didn’t like the pink tie, now you’re turning your nose up at the brown one too?”    
“That colour is almost the same shade as your sense of humor...shit!”   
Clearing his throat in an effort to stop himself from laughing at their exchange, Claude clenched his jaw and squinted as he finished measuring Farlan’s leg and recorded the measurements.    
He was used to dealing with awkward customers who had never had a professionally tailored suit before, that wasn’t an issue; A lot of them had felt rather nervous at the amount of manhandling involved with the procedure, especially when it came to taking lower body measurements.   
However, none of them had ever started deliberately trying to wind up the one having their measurements taken with sarcastic comments or choosing attire that they knew would be immediately turned down.    
He was well aware that it was often the best man’s prerogative to wind up the groom, he had done the same for his eldest son’s wedding preparations several years ago, but he had never taken it to the extreme that Levi and Farlan currently were.   
“You’re all done Mr Church.” Said Claude evenly, placing his tape measure back over his shoulders and standing up straight. “Would the two of you like more time to browse the magazines?”   
“No, I’ve found something I’m happy with.” Said Levi, narrowing his eyes as Farlan glared at him suspiciously.   
Adjusting his glasses, Claude approached the raven haired male and took the magazine from him to get a better look at the chosen design.   
“Ah yes, the vintage silver three piece.” He nodded. “Black tailcoat and trousers, white shirt, plain silver tie and a black waistcoat with silver silk back piece. One of our most popular wedding attire ranges.”   
Raising his eyebrows at what he was hearing, Farlan stepped down from the platform and briskly strode over to his best friend for a better look at the magazine.   
“Damn!” He gasped. “Hanji is going to love that!”   
“Will you be wanting the matching buttonholes with those?”   
“I think we should.” Said Farlan. “They stand out well against the black jacket.”   
“Agreed.”   
Waiting patiently while the two men conversed, Claude watched with silent anticipation and a sense of relief that the two of them were no longer on a mission to wind each other up.   
“So what happens now?” Inquired Levi, folding his arms and watching the shop owner curiously as he put the piece of paper containing the measurements onto the magazine page to act as a bookmark and closed it.   
“Well, I will need at least a month to make the suits.” Explained Claude. “I will also need the two of you to make an appointment for a second fitting once they’re completed so I can see if I need to make any further alterations.”   
“Tch, lucky for us Hanji hasn’t picked her dress out yet!” Snorted Levi, earning a nod of agreement from Farlan.    
“Nanaba being pregnant also goes in our favour.” Mused Farlan. “She’ll need to attend more fittings depending on how long soon the wedding is.”   
“Frown what Hanji’s been saying, I think it’s safe to say she wants everything dealt with before we set a date.”   
“Probably for the best.” Agreed Farlan. “City Hall can be pretty notorious for getting last minute cancellations and asking other couples on the waiting list if they want to fill the vacancy.”   
“I take it you’ll contact us when the suits are ready to arrange a second fitting?” Asked Levi, turning his attention back to Claude.   
“Of course.” Nodded the older male. “Either myself or one of my sons will send an email confirming that they are ready and arrange for a second fitting.”   
“Alright then, so are we done here for now?”   
“For the time being.” Smiled Claude. “If you have any questions about your suits in the meantime, then please don’t hesitate to contact us.”   
“We should probably head straight back to help Hanji and Isabel.” Said Farlan, glancing towards the clock mounted onto the wall above the till area as they followed Claude back through to the shop floor. “The mid morning rush will be starting soon.”   
“Alright, let’s go.” Nodded Levi.   
Exiting the shop, they quickly merged with the now crowded high street and began the short walk back to the tea shop; Completely unaware that they were currently being glared at by a dark haired female pushing a buggy occupied by a blonde haired infant...   



	36. Toddlers and Tiaras

Looking up from her task as she heard the tea shop door open, a wide smile graced Isabel’s face as two familiar males walked in and made their way towards the gate separating the counter from the seating area.   
“Bro, Farlan, you’re back!” She greeted, quickly closing the display cabinet she had been adjusting and rushing to meet them. “How did it go? Have you picked out your suits? When will they be ready?”   
“Tch, calm down Isabel!” Scoffed Levi, raising a hand and flicking her forehead before turning his attention to the seating area. “Was everything okay while we were gone?”   
“Yeah it was!” She nodded, however her expression soon changed to a concerned frown as she looked towards Hanji, who was currently standing at the till taking payment from a customer. “Listen Bro, I don’t wanna worry you but…”   
“Levi, you’re back!”   
“Damnit!” Gritting her teeth, Isabel screwed her eyes shut as the other female approached their little group…   
  
Having heard back from Nanaba that she was able to attend a dress fitting at any time of her choosing, Hanji’s mood had greatly improved after the earlier scare of wondering if she’d seen Marie.   
Now all she needed to do was wait for the bridal shop owner to call her to arrange a dress fitting and give some thought to calling City Hall and asking to speak to the wedding registrar; However she was still wondering if the latter should be something she further discussed with Levi first.   
The suits and dresses would not be ready straight away and there was always a chance that City Hall may have a rather long waiting list before they got their chance to marry.   
Furthermore, Nanaba’s pregnancy was also a factor that needed to be considered.   
It would be unfair to expect her to stand in front of the registrar while close to her due date, but at the opposite end of the scale, she would be in no fit state to do so too soon after the birth either.   
‘Levi will be back soon.' She thought to herself as she prepared a cup of specialty tea for the customer patiently watching her from the other side of the counter. ‘I’ll speak to him about it then and see what he thinks.’   
Stirring the amber liquid contained within the pristine white cup, Hanji carefully lifted the saucer it had been placed upon and moved it to the counter top.   
“Here you go!” She smiled. “One honey and ginger tea!”   
“Lovely, thank you.” Nodded the customer approvingly and handing over the payment.   
“Enjoy!”  
Finishing the transaction, Hanji looked towards the other end of the counter to see what Isabel was up to; Her puppy brown eyes widening when she saw the young redhead talking to Levi and Farlan.   
“Levi, you’re back!”   
However instead of a slightly softer expression on his usually harsh features greeting her as she approached the three of them, she was instead met by a rather intimidating glare from the raven haired male.   
“What’s going on?” He demanded, his tone rough and low with each word.   
“I’m sorry Hanji.” Muttered Isabel, lowering her head and refusing to look at her. “This isn’t something you should keep from him, he has a right to know.”   
“What have you told him?” She questioned, her brows furrowing worriedly as she halted and gripped the edge of the counter to keep herself steady.   
“Nothing, yet.” Answered Levi, folding his arms and continuing to stare her down. “Care to enlighten me?”   
Sighing defeatedly, Hanji shook her head and moved closer to the group so that she could whisper her next words without any customers currently occupying the seating area overhearing them.   
“Look, I don’t know for certain…but...” She began, watching her fiance’s reaction carefully. “I think...I think I saw Marie earlier?”   
“What?” Gasped Farlan,his icy blue eyes widening as he completely forgot they were supposed to be having a private conversation; Thankfully, the few customers in the seating area remained oblivious to his shock. “Marie as in...Erwin’s wife?”   
“Where was she?” Growled Levi, his steel grey eyes narrowing to slits.   
“Listen to me Levi, I don’t even know if it was her…”   
“Where. Was. She?”   
“Outside on the street. Levi please, just listen to me…” Reaching out and placing her hands on his shoulders, she stepped forward in an effort to make him meet her gaze. “I don’t even know if it was actually her, I only caught a quick glance through the window.”   
“It doesn’t matter.” Said Levi, the anger in his voice sending an unpleasant shiver down Hanji’s spine. “We can’t take any chances. When we pick f/n up from school from now on to bring her here, we use the back entrance and take her straight up to the apartment.”   
Without giving her a chance to respond, Levi shrugged off her touch and made his way behind the counter, heading straight for the office.   
Shaking his head and following a moment later, Farlan afforded her a sympathetic glance in passing, leaving her alone by the coffee machine with Isabel.   
Nervously biting her lower lip and dragging it back between her teeth, the young redhead inhaled deeply and turned to look at the bespectacled brunette.   
“Hanji, I…”   
“Don’t Isabel.” Mumbled Hanji, raising a hand to dismiss her as she turned to walk away. “Just...don’t.”   
Dark green eyes starting to brim with tears, Isabel cursed under her breath and retreated to the kitchen.   
  
To say that the mid morning and lunchtime busy periods were tense was an understatement, a rather large one at that.   
Hanji could barely bring herself to look at Isabel, feeling betrayed that she had gone behind her back and brought up the earlier scare to Levi as soon as he returned from his suit fitting.   
In turn, Levi’s attitude towards her remained frosty, which just upset her all the more and even caused Farlan to seem much colder in his approach to her.   
Gone was his usual side smirk when the two of them had to place order slips down at the coffee machine so the person using it first could set up the first cup for whoever needed it next, replaced by a blank stare and uncomfortable silence.   
However, he also seemed to be displaying the same lack of warmth towards his best friend as well...perhaps in an effort to remain neutral and not antagonize the situation further?   
As for Isabel, she tried her best to try and be friendly with her; Each attempt resulting in Hanji simply brushing her off and focusing on whatever order she was putting together at the time.   
Thankfully, the customers were blissfully ignorant of the conflict between the four of them and just assumed they were simply working to deal with everyone’s requests as quickly and efficiently as possible.   
  
Having taken her lunch break upstairs in the apartment, Hanji rested her elbows on the kitchen table and interlocked her fingers, staring at the door leading to the living room and sighing deeply.   
Even the much anticipated phone call from the owner of the bridal shop a few doors down from the tea shop had done little to lift her mood. In fact, she actually regretted agreeing to a fitting later on that evening when the tea shop closed for the day after how the morning had transpired.   
“Damnit!” She groaned, resting her forehead against her hands and closing her eyes. “Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!”   
In a way, she knew Isabel was right about Levi having a right to know what she saw.  
On the other hand, she couldn’t confirm whether or not it was actually Marie she had seen; So why worry him over something that could turn out to be nothing?   
Pulling her phone from her trouser pocket, she thumbed the screen to wake the device up and stared at the background picture.   
Looking back at her was the wide smile of her daughter as she leaned on Levi from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, earning the tiniest of smiles from the usually stoic male. Beside him, Hanji rested her head against his and smiled softly for the camera.   
Shaking her head, she put the phone back into her pocket and reached for her coffee cup, gulping down the last few dregs before rinsing it in the sink and placing it on the draining board.   
Heading back downstairs to the tea shop, she looked around at the few customers occupying the seating area before heading to the office to let Levi know she had returned from her break.   
Pursing her lips and inhaling deeply, she stepped into the small space and cleared her throat to get the short male’s attention…   
  
Staring intently at the computer screen before him, Levi placed his chin on the upturned palm of his free hand as he scrolled through the figures.   
With Isabel busy in the kitchen and Farlan keeping an eye on things out front, he had decided to use the quiet period after the lunchtime rush to go over what products were selling well and whether or not to change the ones that weren’t.   
Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he continued to roll his middle finger across the mouse wheel until the sound of someone entering the office distracted him and caused him to look around.   
“Can we talk?” Asked Hanji, her face twisting into a nervous grimace in anticipation of a negative response.   
“What is it?” He asked, fixing her with a neutral stare as he swivelled the chair round to face her and folded his arms.   
“Listen Levi, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about what I thought I saw earlier.” Began Hanji, adjusting her glasses and forcing herself to hold his gaze. “Like I said, I couldn’t even tell if it was Marie or not. I only caught a glimpse of her, it could’ve been anyone.”   
“I’m only angry with you for not telling me because we both know what Erwin is capable of when he puts his conniving mind to it.” Replied Levi. “I thought after what happened before, you’d be a lot more cautious.”   
That comment felt like a knife to the heart. However, she knew it was well deserved.   
There was no room for complacency where Erwin and Marie were concerned; If her ex husband really wanted f/n out of his life like he claimed, then why had they heard nothing from the adoption agency regarding him giving up his parental rights? Why had it been two weeks since they contacted him and received no correspondence in return?   
“You...you don’t think…” Stuttered Hanji worriedly. “You don't think that...that he’s delaying signing away his parental rights to try and get under my skin one last time?”   
“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Sneered Levi, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. “Hence why I suggested we up our game when it comes to f/n’s safety regarding bringing her here.”   
“I agree.” Nodded Hanji, her voice taking on a much firmer tone at the mention of her daughter. “I never take any chances where she’s concerned, especially not after…”   
“Glad to see we’re back on the same page.”   
“I’m sorry Levi.” Smiled Hanji weakly, slowly moving closer to him. “I know I keep saying I can’t be sure if it was Marie or not, but...I should’ve known that things were going too well for us up until this point.”   
“It doesn’t matter whether it was her or not.” Reaching up to take her hands in his, Levi stood from his seat and closed the distance between them. “I promised you I’d always protect you and f/n, I intend to keep that promise.”   
“I know.” Resting her forehead against his, Hanji giggled softly. “Oh, just so you know; I have a meeting at the bridal shop tonight after I’m done here. So f/n and I will see you at home after you’re done here.”   
“Tch, I can just wait here for the two of you!”   
“Whatever you want Sweetie.” Giggling once more, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before slowly removing her hands from his and retreating through the office door. “Anyway, I’m going to go make up with Isabel and send her off for her break. I love you Shorty.”   
“Yeah, I love you too Four Eyes.”   
Sitting back down and preparing to get back to work, Levi found himself facing yet another delay as Farlan stepped into the office mere seconds after Hanji had left.   
“You two kissed and made up then?” He snickered. “Literally by the sound of it!”   
Raising an incredulous eyebrow, Levi stared intimidatingly at the blonde male.   
“Hey, I’m glad you sorted things out!” Said Farlan hastily, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms as his voice took on a much more serious tone. “Although, what do you intend to do about this possible sighting of Erwin’s wife?”   
“Apart from keeping a closer eye on Hanji and f/n, nothing major.” Answered Levi bluntly. “For now at least. I do intend to start having f/n go straight upstairs to your apartment via the back door though, I highly doubt they would pay any attention to the rear of the building since it’s just an alley.”   
“We can hope.” Mused Farlan, his brows furrowing slightly. “Well, if you need any extra help from myself or Isabel in keeping f/n safe, all you have to do is ask.”   
“I appreciate it.” Nodded Levi, turning his attention back to the computer screen, indicating that the conversation was now over and the two of them should return to work.   
  
Opening a fresh bag of icing sugar and retrieving a metal sieve, Isabel carefully started to pour a small amount of the white powder through it and onto the freshly baked cake below.   
Curling her lip in an effort to help her concentrate, she narrowed her dark green eyes and scrutinized the coverage as she moved the sieve around to make sure there were no large lumps or bumps.   
Nodding in satisfaction when she was done, she put the sieve down and reached for the cake.   
However just before she could pick it up and take it through to the shop, the kitchen door opened and a certain bespectacled brunette walked in.   
Swallowing hard, Isabel immediately averted her gaze; Mentally preparing herself for a serious dressing down over her earlier actions.   
“Hey Sweetie, you got a minute?”   
“Huh?” Blinking rapidly in surprise, Isabel’s head snapped up to face the other female so fast that she felt the vertebrae in her neck click.   
“Listen Isabel, about this morning.” A small smile tugged at Hanji’s lips as she spoke, just adding to Isabel’s confusion about why she was no longer mad at her. “I know you were just trying to look out for me and I really do appreciate it…”   
“Wait, you’re not mad at me anymore?”   
“No, I’m not.” Said Hanji evenly. “Well, I am still a little bit...but, I do understand why you felt the need to say something to Levi.”   
“I’m sorry, I should’ve just kept encouraging you to tell him yourself.” Mumbled Isabel, still feeling guilty over what had happened. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble between the two of you.”   
“I know, but it’s done now and besides…” Smile widening, Hanji once again caught the younger female off guard by giggling excitedly. “I can’t stay too mad at my bridesmaid when we have a meeting with the bridal shop owner later can I?”   
“She got back to you then?” Inquired Isabel, her dark green eyes almost doubling in size. “When do we need to be there? Have you told Nanaba?”   
“Half past five when we finish here for the day and yes, I’ve sent Nanaba a text letting her know too.”   
“Great, so we’ve got something to look forward to later then.”   
“Yeah.” Agreed Hanji, her thoughts turning towards the future and knowing that no matter what happened, Levi would always have her back and help her protect f/n from anything Erwin and Marie could throw at them. “Yeah we do.”   
  
Turning the sign around on the tea shop door from “Open” to “Closed,” Hanji said goodbye as the last of the day’s customers as they left the premises, closing the door behind them and locking it.   
“Busy day?”   
“Every day is a busy day.” Turning around, Hanji nodded and smiled at the short blonde haired female currently occupying one of the sofas with a cup of specialty tea. “Although this is quiet compared to a weekend shift!”   
“I don’t doubt it!”   
“So, are you ready to be poked and prodded some more?”   
“As long as it’s by someone who isn’t a doctor or midwife!” Scoffed Nanaba, rubbing her baby bump and reaching for her tea.   
“Rather you than me!”   
Glancing towards the till area, the two females raised an eyebrow at Farlan as he retrieved the cash drawer from the till, a rather mischievous grin accompanying his comment.   
“You’ll be laughing on the other side of your face if you ever get Isabel pregnant!”   
Icy blue eyes widening in fear at the rapid comeback, he quickly and silently retreated to the office.   
“Nice one Nan!” Giggled Hanji. “Are you okay to just sit there while I make a start on the cleaning? I shouldn’t be too long, once I’ve got all the tables wiped down, Farlan and Levi can deal with the sweeping and mopping after we leave.”   
“You can abandon me here all night if you like!” Replied Nanaba. “I’m quite happy to just relax on a soft cushion after spending most of my afternoon sitting on those uncomfortable hospital chairs!”   
Shaking her head disapprovingly, Hanji turned to look towards the counter as the sound of running feet echoed across the tiled floor, soon followed by a small shrill voice.   
“Auntie Nanaba!”   
“Oh, here comes trouble!” Smirked Nanaba, sipping her tea and watching the raven haired male that appeared close behind. “Finally had enough of her beating you at Mario Kart have you?”   
“Tch, if you want to be here after hours, you can babysit her while I make sure everyone is doing their jobs!”   
“Be nice to Auntie Nanaba!” Scowled f/n as Levi followed her to the gate separating the counter from the dining area and let her out, closing it behind her again. “She’s Mummy’s best friend!”   
“Yeah, well you’re a pain in my backside and I'm still nice to you!” He retorted, ruffling her hair before turning around and heading into the kitchen. “Now go sit down and behave yourself.”   
Sticking her tongue out at him as he left, f/n ran over to Nanaba and climbed up onto the sofa next to her, proceeding to embrace her.   
“What have you done this time f/n?” Questioned Hanji, struggling to keep a straight face at the rather scathing exchange between her fiance and daughter.   
“I only asked him if he was going to dress as a Disney Prince when you get married!”   
“He called you a pain in the backside over that?” Gasped Nanaba, her icy blue eyes widening in horror as she over emphasised her disgust for what she was hearing. “How very dare he!”   
“I’ll get on with the cleaning, as soon as Isabel’s ready we’ll leave.”   
Glancing behind her as she left to watch f/n start interrogating Nanaba about her baby bump, Hanji shook her head and smiled before making her way to the cleaning cupboard to retrieve everything she needed.   
  
“Is that us done for the day?”   
“Not yet, I have one last booking to deal with. Party of four...so how about it Mina, would you like some overtime?”   
“Miss Smith from the tea shop up the street right?” Inquired Mina, her brows furrowing as she regarded the tall slim female with long brown hair pulled back into a single ponytail, her hazel eyes firmly fixed on the booking diary placed on the headwear display case in front of her.   
“Yeah, that’s right.”   
“Okay, sure!” She smiled. “Can I just call my parents and let them know I’ll be staying late.”   
“Of course.”   
“Thanks Lynne!”   
Looking up briefly to watch the young girl rush off towards the back of the shop, Lynne turned her attention back to the booking diary and continued to go over her appointment list; Only raising her head again when the sound of the bell above the door to the shop tinkled to indicate that someone was entering the premises.   
Closing the booking diary, she smiled warmly upon seeing Hanji and her entourage approach her.   
“Hello Hanji!” She greeted enthusiastically. “Right on time!”   
“Hi Lynne!” Nodded the bespectacled brunette, proceeding to introduce everyone. “You already know Isabel of course, this is my best friend Nanaba and my daughter f/n.”   
“Nice to meet everyone.” Pausing to draw breath, Lynne pursed her lips before continuing to speak. “Right then, shall we start you off by looking through some magazines for ideas on what you’d like while I get everyone’s measurements?”   
“Sounds like a plan to me!” Agreed Hanji, glancing to Nanaba and Isabel, who nodded and smiled; However f/n didn’t seem so keen on the idea.   
“Why can’t I wear the dress Levi got me for my birthday Mummy?”   
“Oh Sweetie!” Squatting down so that she was at eye level with her daughter, the bespectacled brunette shook her head. “You can’t wear your Anna dress for our wedding!”   
“Why not?”   
Looking away in an effort to try and resist laughing at the battle that was sure to ensue, Nanaba and Isabel were unsuccessful in holding it together completely and two very audible snorts were soon heard.   
“It’s just a costume to play dress up with.” Reasoned Hanji, a small smile finding its way onto her face when the little girl frowned at her. “You can’t wear something like that to a wedding, you need something much more...formal.”   
“Why?”   
“May I try?”   
“Huh?”   
Turning around to see the shop owner now standing over her, Hanji stared up at her questioningly for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.   
Squatting down to join her, Lynne smiled and addressed f/n.   
“Hey f/n, how would you like to try on some pretty dresses that will make you look like a _real_ Disney Princess?”   
“You can make me look like a real Disney Princess?” E/c eyes widening in awe, f/n’s jaw dropped open so fast it nearly hit the floor.   
“Yep. I’m talking flowers in your hair, a tiara, skirts that fan out when you twirl around...what do you say?”   
“Yes please!”   
“Alright then, shall we all go through to the back to get some measurements? Then we can find the perfect dress for you!”   
Now it was Hanji’s turn to be surprised as her daughter eagerly nodded, a wide smile rapidly spreading across her features.   
“Okay, that was impressive!” She gasped, breaking the brief silence that had fallen over the group.   
“Indeed.” Agreed Nanaba. “She’s usually really shy when it comes to meeting new people.”   
“My own daughter is a Disney Princess addict!” Giggled Lynne, moving towards the door and locking it before gesturing for everyone to follow her through to the back of the shop. “Shall we get started?”   
  
Ending the call to her parents and putting her phone back into her jeans pocket, Mina looked up at the sound of the curtain separating the front and rear sections of the bridal shop being pulled open, followed closely by Lynne and the bridal party stepping through.   
“Mina, can you get me my notebook please?” Questioned the shop owner. “Then I’d like you to get started on measuring up the little one.”   
“Of course.”   
“Will I really look like a Disney Princess Mummy?” Asked f/n excitedly.   
“I’m certain you will.” Smiled Hanji.   
“Have a seat.” Said Lynne, nodding to a large curved sofa and table with an impressive selection of bridal magazines piled neatly at its center.   
“Here’s your notepad.” Said Mina, handing the object to her boss before turning her attention to f/n. “Okay Little Miss, I guess you’re up first.”   
Nervously glancing from Mina to her mother, f/n silently waited for confirmation that she could be trusted.   
“It’s alright Sweetie.” Assured Hanji, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Mina just needs to measure you so we can find a nice dress that fits properly, just like Lynne said.”   
With f/n now making her way towards the dressing room a few feet away, Hanji turned her attention back to the group.   
“Right then.” Opening her notebook, Lynne started flicking through until she found a clean page and got comfortable on the sofa with the bridal party. “First thing’s first, what’s the date of your wedding?”   
“Ah, well...funny story actually…” Winced Hanji, looking to Nanaba and Isabel for help. “I don’t actually have a date set yet. We were hoping to get the bulk of the arrangements out of the way first.”   
“Her fiance and his best man had their suit fitting today.” Interjected Isabel.   
“Alright then.” Humming and pursing her lips, Lynne removed a pen from the ring binding of her notebook and tapped it against the paper. “So, do you have an idea of what you’d like regarding your dress?”   
“Well, this is actually my second trip down the aisle.” Giggled Hanji nervously. “I don’t want simple, but I don’t want extravagant either...if that makes sense?”   
“It does.” Replied Lynne, starting to take notes. “Why don’t you start looking through some magazines while we talk? It might help inspiration strike.”   
Humming thoughtfully, the bespectacled brunette eyed up the substantial stack of bridal magazines and clicked her tongue.   
“Alright then, let’s see what you’ve got!”   
  
“Lift your arms for me please.”   
Doing as she was asked, f/n watched with interest as Mina placed a tape measure around her chest and muttered under her breath.   
“Do you get to play dress up here?”   
“Huh?” Blinking once at the youngster’s question, Mina smiled softly and removed the tape measure. “No, I don’t. I just help our customers decide what dress they’d like for themselves and their bridal party.”   
“What’s a bridal party?”   
“It’s a group that consists of the bride, bridesmaids and any other girls that are accompanying the bride. I’m going to do your waist next, okay?”   
“Okay.”   
Furrowing her brows as she continued to measure f/n’s proportions, Mina once again found herself being questioned.   
“Have you ever been part of a bridal party?”   
“You’re a nosey little tyke aren’t you?” She giggled, remaining focused on her task. “I have actually, I was a flower girl at my aunt's wedding when I was eight.”   
“Did you look like a Disney Princess?”   
“My dad said I looked like a princess. Right then, just your height to do now and we’re done.”   
“Can I start trying on dresses after that?”   
“I think you need to wait for your mother to pick some designs out first. Stand absolutely still for me now okay?”   
“Yep!”   
Placing one end of the tape measure against f/n’s foot, she trailed the other end up the little girl's body until she reached the top of her head, pinching the material between her thumb and forefinger to mark the location where it came level.   
“Alright, we’re all done.” Nodded Mina, standing up straight and looking towards the sofa where Hanji, Nanaba and Isabel were sitting talking to Lynne. “Let’s go see what everyone else is up to shall we?”

"Oh, I like this one!" Said Hanji, pointing to one of the images in the magazine she was browsing. "What do you guys think?"  
"It's so pretty!" Swooned Isabel, leaning in for a better look. "I'm glad it's you needing to choose and not me, I'd never be able to decide!"  
"I do like the embroidery on it." Mused Nanaba, pointing to another picture afterwards. "This one has some nice details on it too."   
“Yeah, it does…” Throwing her head back and letting out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl, Hanji slumped back into the sofa. “Argh! I don’t know what to go for!”   
“I’m done with the little one.” Announced Mina, escorting f/n back to the adults. “Who’d like to go next?”   
“I will.” Volunteered Nanaba, standing up and placing her hands on her lower back as she arched her spine; Making her baby bump look more prominent and throwing the teenager a wry smirk. “Since there’s more of me to measure, where do you want me?”   
“Just over by the changing room please, it gives me a little more space to work with.”   
Instantly regretting her choice of words, Mina slammed a hand over her mouth.   
“That came out wrong! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”   
“Oh relax Sweetie!” Giggled Hanji, sitting forward and waving a dismissive hand while turning the page of the magazine in her lap with the other. “She can’t exactly run after you at the moment...can you Nan? The best you could manage would be a very scary waddle!”   
Eyes widening in shock at what she was hearing, Lynne stared silently at her; Clearly not wanting any involvement, but being prepared to step in if things became heated.   
“Don’t worry about them.” Reassured Isabel, seemingly quick to notice her reaction. “They’ve been best friends since school, this is normal from what I’ve seen.”   
“By the way I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier.” Continued Hanji, looking up from the magazine and instantly switching her tone from playful and sarcastic to genuinely curious. “How was your scan, did you find out what you’re having?”   
“It went well.” Nodded the blonde female, a warm smile slowly spreading across her face as she moved into position ready for Mina to begin taking her measurements. “I’m having a little girl.”   
“Aww Nanaba, congratulations!” Squealed Isabel, however her elation soon turned to blatant mocking with her next words. “I can’t wait to see the look on Farlan’s face when he finds out, he was adamant you were going to have another boy!”   
“Oh no, please don’t remind me!” Groaned Nanaba, raising her arms so Mina could measure her chest. “The moment Mike lays eyes on him it’s going to be like children fighting in the playground!”   
“Speaking of Mike though, how does he feel about having a daughter?” Inquired Hanji, turning to smile at f/n as she climbed up onto the sofa next to her and started to look at the pictures in the magazine she was holding. “Is he excited or a little disappointed that he won’t be having another son?”   
“Honestly, I don’t think he minds.” Adjusting her position again as Mina started to measure her hips, Nanaba allowed herself a small giggle. “Eren and Armin were disappointed though, they really wanted another brother to play rough with.”   
“Girls can play rough too!” Chimed in f/n. "I scuffle with them all the time!"   
Smiling and shaking her head, Lynne felt it necessary to interrupt the conversation.   
“Mina, don’t worry too much about Nanaba’s measurements, we’ll need to adjust them a few times to allow for a comfortable fit on the day.”   
“Got it.” Replied Mina, finishing her task and looking towards the group again. “Next please.”   
“I’ll go!”   
Jumping up from the sofa, Isabel excitedly bounded over towards her; allowing Nanaba to occupy her empty seat.   
“Any luck choosing a dress you like?” Inquired the blonde female, leaning over to retrieve a magazine from the table.   
“I'm still torn between these two.” Showing her the magazine she was holding, the bespectacled brunette sighed deeply. “They’re both so gorgeous and the silver detailing on them would match up well with Levi’s suit.”   
“In that case, why don’t we have a look at some bridesmaid dresses and perhaps something for your daughter?” Suggested Lynne. “It might help you to make up your mind.”   
“I think that’s a great idea!” Agreed Nanaba, turning her attention to f/n. “What do you think, shall we pick you out a pretty dress to wear?”   
“Yeah!” E/c eyes almost doubling in size to match the wide smile now spreading across her lips. “Can I have a princess tiara too Mummy? Please?”   
“Again with the princess obsession!” Giggled Hanji, shaking her head and wrapping an arm around her daughter’s shoulders; Pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head. “Come on then, let’s see what they’ve got!” 


	37. Bad News Bride

_“Levi…”_ _  
_ _“Hmm?” Raising his head as he finished packing an overnight bag, the raven haired male was met by the confused expression of f/n staring back at him from where she sat in the middle of the double bed he shared with her mother._ _  
_ _“Why are you leaving?”_ _  
_ _“Tch, it’s only for one night Brat.” He reassured, zipping up the final compartment. “You’ll see me tomorrow afternoon at City Hall.”_ _  
_ _“So, you are coming back home?”_ _  
_ _“Of course I am!” He scoffed, picking the bag up and shouldering it. “Besides, you get to spend the night with Isabel; You won’t even notice I’m not here!”_ _  
_ _“Why do you have to spend the night away from me and Mummy though?” F/n questioned, climbing down from the bed and following him from the room as he made his way down the stairs._ _  
_ _“It’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding.”_ _  
_ _“Why?”_ _  
_ _“I don’t know, ask your mother!”_ _  
_ _Placing his bag down by the front door, Levi walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Farlan, Isabel and Hanji were waiting for him._ _  
_ _“You all set?” Inquired the blonde male, a small smirk tugging at his lips when he caught sight of f/n following close behind._ _  
_ _“Yeah, we can leave whenever you’re ready.”_ _  
_ _Standing up to say goodbye and see him on his way, Hanji opened her mouth to speak; Quickly finding herself cut off by her daughter tugging at her hand._ _  
_ _“Mummy, Levi said it’s bad luck for you to see each other before the wedding. Why is that?”_ _  
_ _“Well, it’s an old tradition that goes back many years.” She explained, squatting down to meet the little girl’s gaze. “_ _Back then, marriages were arranged by the bride and groom’s parents and they weren't allowed to_ **_see_ ** _or even_ **_meet_ ** _each other at all until they were at the altar!”_ _  
_ _“Why?” Tilting her head to one side, f/n frowned deeply._ _  
_ _“Rules were a lot stricter back then.” Giggled Hanji, reaching out and gently tapping the tip of her nose. “You’ll learn more about how different things used to be when you get older.”_ _  
_ _“So that’s why Levi has to stay with Farlan tonight?”_ _  
_ _“That’s right Sweetie.”_ _  
_ _“Why can’t you just avoid each other in the house? Levi can sleep in my room tonight and I’ll sleep with you.”_ _  
_ _“Heh, she’s got you there!” Snickered Farlan, earning a nod of agreement from a giggling Isabel._ _  
_ _“It doesn’t work like that.” Smiled Hanji, desperately fighting back the urge to start laughing._ _  
_ _“Hey f/n…” Cupping her chin thoughtfully, Isabel decided to step in before a long and winded discussion ensued and further delayed the two males from leaving. “You know while Levi’s gone, you, me, Mummy and Auntie Nanaba can watch all the Disney films we want without him complaining!”_ _  
_ _“Can we have ice-cream too?” She asked excitedly, instantly forgetting the previous conversation._ _  
_ _“Sure!” Nodded Hanji. “Why not?”_ _  
_ _“Does that mean we’re free to leave now?” Asked Farlan, raising an eyebrow in f/n’s direction and standing from his seat._ _  
_ _“Yeah it does, now let’s go before the brat changes her mind!” Remarked Levi._ _  
_ _“Alright Sweetie, say goodbye to Levi and Farlan.” Instructed Hanji, shaking her head disapprovingly at her soon to be husband’s comment._ _  
_ _“Bye Farlan!”_ _  
_ _“See you tomorrow Kiddo.” He chuckled, affording her a brief hug before releasing her and leaving the kitchen. “I’ll see you in the car Levi.”_ _  
_ _Nodding and squatting down to f/n’s level, Levi watched her carefully as she turned to face him._ _  
_ _“Behave yourself while I’m gone.”_ _  
_ _“I will Levi.”_ _  
_ _“Good.”_ _  
_ _Stepping forward, f/n wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, burying her head in his shoulder._ _  
_ _“Oi, I’m only going to be gone for one day!” He scoffed, glancing at her mother and being met with a teary eyed smile._ _  
_ _“I know, but I’ll miss you.” Came the muffled reply. “It’s going to be weird without you here.”_ _  
_ _“I’ll miss you too Brat.” Allowing a ghost of a smile to tug at his lips for a brief moment, he held the little girl close in a tender embrace before releasing her and ruffling her hair as he stood up._ _  
_ _“Come on f/n.” Said Isabel gently, reaching for her hand. “Let’s go sort out what we’re watching tonight.”_ _  
_ _“Okay.”_ _  
_ _Watching the two of them head into the living room, Levi nodded in gratitude; earning him a silently mouthed “See you tomorrow Bro” from the young redhead before the door closed behind her._ _  
_ _“Well, I guess I should let you go.” Sniffed Hanji, lifting her glasses and wiping away the forming tears in her eyes._ _  
_ _“Tch, don’t you start as well Shitty Glasses!”_ _  
_ _“Oh just come here and kiss me Shorty!”_ _  
_ _Not needing to be told twice, Levi firmly gripped her hips and pulled her into his chest._ _  
_ _Looking deep into her puppy brown eyes for what felt like an eternity, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers._ _  
_ _Humming approvingly, Hanji reached up and gripped the back of his neck, her slender fingertips stroking over his freshly shaved undercut._ _  
_ _Finally breaking the tender clinch, she sighed and reluctantly released him._ _  
_ _“I love you Levi.” She whispered softly._ _  
_ _“I love you too Hanji.” He nodded, slowly turning away and walking down the hallway towards the front door. “See you tomorrow.”_ _  
_ _Watching him leave, she exhaled deeply as the door quietly closed behind him; Knowing that the next time she saw him, they would be starting the next chapter of their lives as husband and wife._ _  
_ _  
_ Waking up to the sound of the alarm on her phone noisily bleeping at her, Hanji rolled over and groaned groggily; Reaching out a hand from beneath the thick duvet and slapping it around on the bedside table in an attempt to pick the device up and silence it.   
Sighing and rolling over after finally accomplishing her task, she smiled at the sight of her still sleeping daughter snuggled up tightly beneath the duvet next to her.   
With both Isabel and Nanaba staying the night to help her get ready for her upcoming nuptials, alternative sleeping arrangements had been made to allow for a comfortable night’s rest for everyone.   
With f/n sleeping in her mother’s bed, Nanaba had been given the priority of sleeping in the young girl’s bedroom; Mainly owing to her pregnancy and Hanji wanting to make sure she slept in a proper bed. Isabel, who was used to sleeping rough for most of her childhood, had been more than content to occupy the sofa for one night with a pillow and spare duvet.   
Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Hanji slowly shuffled further towards the center of the bed and slowly brought a hand up to f/n’s face, carefully brushing away a few strands of h/l, h/c hair.   
“F/n?” She called softly. “F/n, Sweetie, it’s time to wake up.”   
Grunting and burying her head further into the duvet, it was immediately apparent that the little girl was extremely reluctant to heed her mother’s call.   
“Come on Sleepy Head!” Giggled Hanji, resorting to giving her a gentle shake. “I need you to wake everyone else up so we can start getting ready for the wedding!”   
Finally opening her eyes, f/n slowly blinked in the dim light of the bedroom and yawned.   
“Did you sleep okay?”   
“I miss Levi.” She mumbled. “He is coming back today, isn’t he Mummy?”   
“Yeah, he is.” Nodded Hanji, running the back of her fingers over f/n’s cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll see him this afternoon and then he’ll come home with us tonight. Until then, I need you to wake Nanaba and Isabel up so we can all have breakfast and start getting ready to go to City Hall.”   
“Okay.”   
Yawning again and wriggling out from under the thick duvet, f/n climbed off the bed and padded over to the bedroom door; Retrieving her bathrobe from the handle and leaving the room.   
“Auntie Nanaba!” Banging loudly on her own bedroom door, f/n shouted through the thick wood to get the blonde female’s attention. “Mummy says it’s time to wake up!”   
“I didn’t mean shout at her like you’re in the playground at school!” Gasped Hanji in horror, reaching for her glasses and putting them on and jumping out of bed. “Good grief child!”   
“You told me to wake her up!” Protested f/n with a cheeky giggle. “That’s what I’m doing!”   
“Get downstairs and go wake Isabel up...quietly!”   
“Okay!”   
“Little madam!” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head disapprovingly before turning her attention to f/n’s bedroom door as it slowly opened to reveal a rather dishevelled looking Nanaba.   
“Is it always this noisy first thing in the morning here?” She inquired, stretching her arms above her head before lowering them slightly to fluff up her short blonde hair.   
“Morning Nan!” Giggled Hanji sheepishly. “Sorry about that!”   
“Ah, it’s fine...I live with two boys, remember? They’re way worse than f/n for being too loud.”   
“Well, I’m going to make a start on breakfast, come down when you’re ready.”   
“Will do.”   
Leaning against the door frame and watching as the bespectacled brunette made her way down the stairs, Nanaba smirked and shook her head when the sound of Isabel loudly announcing that she was awake reached her ears.   
“I guess it’s going to be one of those mornings...good thing I’m used to this level of noise from the moment I wake up!”   
  
“Here comes the groom! All doom and gloom!”   
Lowering the towel he had been rubbing over his head to dry his hair, Levi’s natural frown deepened considerably at Farlan’s parody version of the “Wedding March.”   
“Tea for the condemned man?” Snickered the blonde male, holding out a cup and watching as Levi put the towel into the washing machine before moving to sit at the kitchen table. “How about your last meal as a free man? Do you want a nice greasy fry up to soak up all the booze we put away last night?”   
“Tch, shouldn’t you be revising your best man’s speech?” Scoffed Levi, accepting the cup of tea, but declining to comment on whether he wanted anything to eat.   
“Already finished and ready to go!” Declared Farlan proudly, folding his arms and leaning back against the sink. “Good thing too considering you and Hanji switched the date on us at the last minute!”   
“City Hall had a cancellation and asked if we wanted it.” Shrugged Levi nonchalantly. “It happens more often than you think!”   
Originally, he and Hanji had managed to secure a booking that was three months away; Not ideal given that Nanaba would be eight months pregnant by then and everyone was concerned over whether or not she may go into premature labor.   
However as luck would have it, a month later, the registrar had contacted them and informed them that another couple had cancelled their booking and the slot was theirs if they wanted it.   
Naturally, Hanji had been keen to accept and Levi had no objections either, so the wedding was arranged to take place a month and a half earlier than originally scheduled.   
“It feels weird not opening up the tea shop today doesn’t it?” Mused Farlan, moving to join his best friend at the table and taking a seat. “So does the two of us spending a night under the same roof again in all honesty. It feels like forever since we lived together in my old apartment on the outskirts of the city!”   
Humming thoughtfully, Levi nodded and reached for his mobile phone; Swiping a thumb across the screen to wake it up and narrowing his eyes at the screensaver picture.   
“Still, I wouldn’t change a thing.” Continued Farlan wistfully. “I mean look at us now, you have the tea shop, I have a new apartment that I don’t need to pay rent on, Isabel’s moved in with me and you’re about to get married to the love of your life...Levi?”   
Completely oblivious to every word that had just been said, Levi’s gaze remained completely focused on his mobile phone and the picture currently displayed on the screen.   
“Heh, hard to believe she used to absolutely despise you. I still remember that time you came home soaking wet after she poured a bucket of cold water over you!”   
Blinking once and sparing his best friend a rather unsavoury glare, Levi turned his attention back to the device in his hand.   
Farlan wasn’t wrong however, it was hard to believe that the smiling little girl with her chin resting on his head as she hugged him from behind had once desired nothing more than for him to disappear from her mother’s life.   
Lowering his eyes and taking in the rest of the picture, the bespectacled brunette holding the camera up to take the selfie beamed proudly as she pushed her head under his chin and essentially sandwiched him between herself and her daughter.   
“We should start getting everything ready.” Levi suddenly declared, causing Farlan to furrow his brows. “We still need to pick our suits up before lunch time and put a notice in the tea shop letting people know we won’t be opening up today.”   
“Suppose I’d better get showered then!” Mused Farlan, standing up from the kitchen table and making his way to the bathroom. “Oh and don’t go looking for my best man’s speech while I’m gone!”   
Snorting and rolling his eyes, Levi shook his head before once again looking at his mobile phone as the screen saver faded to black; His harsh gaze softening slightly as he caught one last glimpse of his soon to be wife and daughter.   
  
With everyone seated at the table having breakfast, talk turned to the subject of the day ahead.   
“So what’s the plan?” Inquired Isabel around a mouthful of toast.   
“Well, first and foremost, I need to bath f/n and wash her hair so Nanaba can style it.” Mused Hanji, sipping her coffee. “After that, it’s a free for all for the shower, get our dresses on and wait for Mike to come pick us up and take us to City Hall.”   
“I’ll text him and double check what time that will be.” Said Nanaba. “He’s got to drop the boys off with Levi and Farlan first.”   
“Thanks Nan.”   
Finishing her breakfast and looking towards the front door, f/n tilted her head to one side when she heard the letterbox being opened and saw several envelopes land on the laminate floor.   
“Shall I bring you the post Mummy?” She asked. “I’ve finished my breakfast.”   
“Thank you Sweetie.” Smiled Hanji, watching the little girl climb down from her chair and leave the kitchen.   
“I wish Eren was as helpful as she is.” Complained Nanaba, sitting back and rubbing the prominent swell of her stomach. “I can’t even get him to volunteer to start cleaning his bedroom without having to drop several hints that it needs doing first!”   
“What about Armin?” Asked Isabel. “He doesn’t seem like the rebellious type.”   
“Oh he can be when he wants!” Icy blue eyes widening, Nanaba giggled. “He’s nowhere near as stubborn or cheeky as Eren thankfully, but there are times when he comes close.”   
“Here’s the post Mummy!”   
“Thank you.”   
Taking the small stack of letters from her, Hanji started to look through them to see who they were addressed to.   
“Let’s see, an advert...this one’s for Levi, another advert...oh, this one’s for the both of us…”   
Feeling a sudden tightening in her chest, Hanji swallowed hard upon turning the envelope over to open it and seeing the return address.   
“Hanji?” Asked Nanaba worriedly. “Are you okay?”   
“Ye-yeah, I’m fine.” She nodded, forcing a smile onto her face to try and hide the fear and anticipation that was slowly building inside her.   
Shakily opening the envelope, she pulled out the single piece of paper inside and started to read; Inhaling sharply as she reached the end of the letter.   
“F/n, Sweetheart, can you go upstairs and start getting ready for your bath please?”   
“Are you okay Mummy?” Frowning in concern, f/n took a cautious step towards her.   
“I’m fine.” She lied, trying to keep her voice steady; Something which did not go unnoticed by Nanaba and Isabel. “I just need to have an adult conversation with Nanaba and Isabel.”   
Huffing in annoyance at being dismissed, f/n skulked from the room and started to make her way upstairs.   
“Make sure you put your pyjamas in the laundry basket.” Called Hanji, fighting to remain calm and crumpling the letter in her hands to the point she started to rip it. “Oh and can you get some spare towels out of the airing cupboard for me?”   
“Okay!”   
“Thank you!”   
Sensing that something was very wrong given how her best friend was now shaking rather violently, Nanaba quickly stood up from the table and moved to shut the door separating the kitchen from the hallway.   
“Hanji, what’s wrong?”   
“That lying, conniving piece of…” Snarled Hanji, almost ripping the letter in half. “‘I’m going to…”   
“Hanji!”   
Shaking her head and snapping out of the rage fueled rant she was about to embark on, the bespectacled brunette blinked rapidly upon seeing the concerned faces of Nanaba and Isabel staring at her.   
“What’s going on?” Asked Nanaba worriedly, moving to her side and carefully prying her fingers from the now ripped and crumpled letter she had been holding.   
“Read it and see for yourself!” Growled Hanji, removing her glasses and placing them down on the table, wiping her now watering eyes.   
“What? This...this can’t be right!”   
“Let me see that.”   
Reaching for the letter, Isabel plucked it from the blonde female’s grasp and read through it; Her dark green eyes widening in pure horror.   
“What the fuck is this bullshit!”   
“Isabel keep your voice down!” Scolded Nanaba, turning her attention back to her best friend. “It can’t be real, it has to be some sort of prank. There’s no way you’d agree to something like that!”   
“You need to call them right now!” Demanded Isabel, throwing the letter down on the table. “This shit needs sorting!”   
“No, not in the state she’s currently in.” Argued Nanaba, placing her hands on Hanji’s shoulders. “Listen to me Han, take some deep breaths and then go upstairs and deal with f/n. It won’t be long before she starts wondering what’s going on and the last thing you need is her seeing you like this.”   
“At least now I know why the bastard has been refusing to sign away his parental rights!” Sobbed Hanji, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I should’ve known the bastard would find a way to keep screwing me over to look like the villain!”   
“Why didn’t they call you directly to check this was genuine?” Growled Isabel, her seething anger rapidly approaching boiling point once more. “What the fuck are they playing at?”   
“Cursing and letting your temper get the better of you isn’t going to help!”   
“How can you be so calm? Why aren’t you angry about this too?”   
“Of course I’m angry Isabel!” Snapped Nanaba, turning around to face the young redhead and clenching her hands into fists. “Hanji and f/n are practically family to me, but I’m also pregnant and I have to be careful with myself!”   
Shrinking back and wincing from the harsh reality check, Isabel exhaled shakily and nodded.   
“I’m sorry, I...I just…”   
“It’s fine, I know how much you care about them as well...but the point still stands, getting angry isn’t going to do anything to help anyone. We need Hanji to calm down and call Freida, hopefully she can give her some answers and clear this whole mess up.”   
“I need to call Levi...”   
All eyes looking towards Hanji as she raised her head, her puppy brown eyes still brimming with tears.   
“I have to call Levi and tell him the wedding is off, we can’t get married with this hanging over us...”   
“What?” Screeched Isabel, rushing forward and grabbing her by her shoulders; Shaking her rather violently and continuing to berate her. “You can’t do that! You can’t let him win!”   
“Isabel, let her go!” Gasped Nanaba, temporarily foregoing her own safety and rushing forward to separate them. “There’s a child upstairs! What if she…”   
“Mummy? Auntie Nanaba? Isabel?”   
Inhaling sharply, the trio looked towards the kitchen door; Which thankfully, was still closed...but soon started to slowly creak open a moment later.   
“Why are the three of you shouting?” Asked f/n worriedly, cautiously stepping into the room and staring at each of them with wide e/c eyes.   
“It’s nothing Sweetheart.” Sniffed Hanji. “Go back upstairs, I’ll be there in a minute.”   
“Why are you crying?”   
“Mummy’s being what’s called a “Bridezilla!” Quite common on wedding days actually!” Giggled Isabel nervously, desperately trying to make amends for her prior behaviour.   
“What does that mean?”   
“It means she’s panicking and getting stressed to the point she’s starting to turn into a big lizard that’s going to stamp on everyone and everything until it gets what it wants!”   
“Silly Mummy!” Smiled f/n, walking towards her and throwing herself into her mother’s arms. “Stop being a Bridezilla, we need to get ready to go meet Levi and Farlan!”   
Wrapping her arms around the little girl and forcing herself not to start crying again, Hanji buried her face into her hair and breathed deeply.   
“I’m sorry Sweetheart.” She mumbled, feeling her body start to tremble again. “I love you f/n, I love you so much!”   
“Listen Hanji.” Interrupted Isabel, placing her hands behind her back and nervously flexing her fingers. “Why don’t I deal with f/n while you calm down? I’m sure Nanaba will do a much better job of helping with that than I will.”   
“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Nodded Nanaba approvingly, affording her a small smile in acknowledgement of the subtle apology that was being issued. “Are you okay with that f/n?”   
“Can I show Isabel how to make a bubble beard?” Questioned f/n, slowly pulling away from her mother’s embrace.   
“Another time.” Sniffed Hanji. “Just let her wash your hair, everyone else needs to get showered after you’re done.”   
“Okay.”   
Waiting with baited breath as f/n left the kitchen and headed back upstairs, Hanji, Nanaba and Isabel finally started talking again when they were certain she was out of earshot.   
“That was too close!” Growled Hanji, reaching for her glasses and putting them back on. “Oh and Isabel, don’t ever pull a stunt like that again!”   
“I won’t, I promise. I’m so sorry Hanji!” She gasped, rapidly shaking her head. “You too Nanaba, are you okay?”   
“I’m fine.” She nodded, rubbing her stomach. “I think you upset my little girl though, she’s giving my bladder a good kicking!”   
“Sorry little one!” Called Isabel. “I won’t upset you or your mummy again!”   
“Go deal with f/n.” Gesturing towards the kitchen door, Hanji’s tone of voice hardened. “I’m going to call Freida and see what I can find out and then call Levi and see what he wants to do.”   
“You’re not going to postpone the wedding over this...are you?”   
“I don’t know yet.” She sighed, adjusting her glasses and folding her arms. “I honestly don’t know.”   
  
Having placed a sign on the tea shop door informing potential customers that the business was going to be closed for the day, Levi and Farlan made the short trip to the tailor to pick up their suits and button holes.   
Heading straight back up to the apartment upon their return, there was still a substantial amount of spare time before they needed to get changed and start making their way over to City Hall.   
“Is there anything we need to double check before the ceremony?” Inquired Farlan, hanging the bag containing his suit on the back of the kitchen door. “Or do you think Hanji will have that covered?”   
“Tch, she’ll probably be too busy playing the pampered princess with Isabel and Nanaba to even think about anything else!” Scoffed the raven haired male, hanging his suit bag up next to Farlan’s and fishing his mobile phone out of his pocket. “I do think we should check what time Mike wants to drop his brats off with us though so he can go and pick Hanji and the others up.”   
“You do that then, I’ll get us something to drink.”   
“You better be thinking of putting the kettle on and making tea!” Warned Levi sternly, his steel grey eyes firmly fixed on his phone as he started typing out a text message to send to Mike. “If you consume anymore alcohol you’ll be swaying at the altar!”   
“Killjoy!” Scoffed Farlan bitterly, moving towards the sink to fill the kettle.   
Pressing the send button and putting the device down on the kitchen table, Levi was more than a little surprised when it started ringing a few seconds later.   
“That was fast!” Gasped Farlan. However, he was equally as quick to notice that sudden deepening of Levi’s natural frown and hesitation to answer the call. “Levi?”   
“It’s Hanji.” He muttered, confusion evident in his tone.   
“I bet it’s Isabel trying to prank us!” Snickered the blonde male, reaching for the device and pressing the “answer” button, bringing it up to his ear. “Isabel, that better not be you using Hanji’s phone to try and...oh Hanji, it’s actually you! Wait, why are you calling Levi? You’re not supposed to...”   
Watching Farlan’s cocky expression slowly start to morph into one of abject shock, the raven haired male narrowed his eyes suspiciously.   
“Oh, I see...yeah I guess that warrants a good reason for needing to speak to him.” Soothed Farlan, looking towards his best friend and swallowing down the forming lump in his throat. “I’ll pass you over now.”   
Taking the device from him, Levi inhaled deeply and slowly let it out before speaking, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.   
“I’m here. Hanji, what the Hell is going on?”   
  
“No! No! No! No! I never agreed to anything like that and I was never contacted by you or anyone else!” Struggling to keep her emotions in check, Hanji began pacing the living room; Watched closely by a very worried Nanaba. “Freida, the last I heard from you was to inform me that Erwin had asked for a delay in making a decision regarding giving up his parental rights!”   
Fingers tightening around her phone, Hanji gritted her teeth and bit back the urge to scream, out of sheer frustration.   
“Yes, I believe that my ex husband has committed fraud! You spoke to my daughter and saw how upset she was after everything he did, do you honestly believe I’d be stupid enough to agree to...I’m sorry, I know this isn’t your fault…”   
“Psst, Nanaba!”   
Looking towards the living room door as she heard a voice calling her name, she shook her head upon seeing Isabel peeking around the door frame and nodding towards Hanji.   
Continuing to communicate via a series of hand gestures for a few moments, Isabel eventually winced and made her way back upstairs.   
Sighing deeply, Nanaba turned her attention back to Hanji as she started speaking again.   
“Yes! Yes I absolutely want you to investigate this matter! I want police involvement, the whole damn lot!” She demanded, ceasing her pacing and putting her free hand on her hip. “Although, I feel you should be aware that his wife has contacts within the police so be careful who you speak to incase...I see, well that’s good to know. Of course Levi and I will cooperate completely with whatever you need...Yes, I’ll make sure that letter is on your desk first thing tomorrow morning so you can see it for yourself. Thanks Freida, bye now.”   
Ending the call, Hanji growled and cursed under her breath; Shaking her head in disdain and turning to look out of the window.   
“Well?” Asked Nanaba cautiously, adjusting her position in the arm chair where she had been sat for the past twenty minutes while her best friend was on the phone. “What did she say?”   
“She said the last time she contacted me was to inform me that Erwin had asked for more time to consider giving up his parental rights.” Began Hanji, folding her arms and resuming her pacing. “She’s been busy working other cases since then, so she’s quite shocked by what I told her. She did however manage to dig up the records from a phone call from Erwin where I “confirmed that we were giving mediation a second chance for the sake of our daughter.” As if I’d ever agree to that bullshit!”   
“So who did they speak to and why didn’t they write to you to confirm it?”   
“It was some intern who still doesn’t know how things work yet and I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Marie that they spoke to pretending to be me...that conniving bitch!”   
“I guess the next step forward is a police investigation then?”   
“It is.” Nodded Hanji, halting in the middle of the room. “Freida said she was going to speak to her manager as soon as she ended our call, hopefully this time things go our way and they throw the book at Marie and Erwin, followed by the entire shelf unit...Hell, I hope they throw the entire library at them! The more, the merrier right?”   
Clearing her throat to try and suppress a giggle at her choice of words, Nanaba forced herself to keep a straight face and inhaled deeply.   
“Now that’s been dealt with, what are you going to do about getting married today?”   
“I need to call Levi and tell him what’s happened.” Shoulders slumping, the bespectacled brunette lowered her head and moved towards the sofa; Collapsing into it and burying her face in her hands. “I’ve been wanting this day to come since he proposed to me, I want to marry him and for today to be a happy day...but how can I after receiving that letter and once again falling victim to Erwin’s scheming ways?”   
“You can’t let yourself be a prisoner to him forever Han.” Reasoned Nanaba, grunting and pushing herself up from the armchair to join her on the sofa. “I know how much having Levi adopt f/n means to you, but...I think you might just have to settle for him being her stepfather for now...at least until this mess gets sorted.”   
“She loves him so much Nan.” Choking back a sob, Hanji kept her face hidden in her hands. “Almost as much as I love him, she wants him to be her father more than anything.”   
“I know, I know.” Soothed the blonde female, gently rubbing her back. “I’m sure it will happen eventually. If this investigation does go your way, I have a feeling they will strip Erwin of his parental rights and approve your adoption request in a heartbeat.”   
“Speaking of Levi, I really should call him.” Sniffed Hanji, finally lowering her hands and shakily starting to scroll through her phone for his number. “Listen, why don’t you go get a shower in case the wedding does still go ahead? F/n must be getting suspicious by now too, she’s already well aware that something is going on.”   
“Don’t worry about f/n, we’ll deal with her if and when we need to.” Said Nanaba firmly. “Will you be alright down here on your own?”   
“I’ll be fine, I promise.”   
“Alright then.”   
Slowly standing up from the sofa and rubbing her lower back, Nanaba afforded the other female a sad smile before leaving the room and heading upstairs; Leaving Hanji sitting alone on the sofa as she finally found Levi’s number and pressed the call button… _  
_


	38. Promises

Gritting her teeth and tightening her fingers around her phone, Hanji had to remind herself to breathe as each second Levi’s phone remained unanswered ticked painfully by.   
Eventually, the call connected, but it wasn’t Levi’s voice she heard…   
“Isabel, that better not be you using Hanji’s phone to try and…”   
“Farlan…” She began shakily, biting her lower lip and dragging it back between her teeth. “It’s me, Hanji.”   
“Oh, Hanji!” Came the surprised reply. “Wait, why are you calling Levi? You’re not supposed to…”   
Quickly cutting him off, she choked back a sob and offered a short explanation in the hope that he would understand the seriousness of the situation.    
“I’ve just had a letter from Freida about the adoption...I...I need to speak to Levi right now. Please Farlan, this can’t wait!”   
“Oh, I see.” All playfulness gone from his tone, Farlan complied with her request. “Yeah, that’s a damn good reason for needing to speak to him. I’ll pass you over now.”   
“Thanks Sweetie.” She muttered, swallowing down the forming lump in her throat.   
After a brief pause, the sound of Levi’s voice; Something that usually made her heart flutter, now made it ache under the weight of the awful news she needed to inform him of.   
“I’m here Hanji.” Came the grim, but calmly spoken words. “What the Hell is going on?”   
Screwing her eyes shut as tears once again began to form in them, Hanji inhaled deeply and started to speak…   
  
Taking a seat at the table and watching his best friend’s reactions carefully, Farlan couldn’t help putting two and two together and concluding that what Hanji had to say wasn’t good news.   
Levi’s reactions to whatever he was hearing served to further confirm it when his expressions switched rapidly from concerned to shocked and finally, to what could only be described as pure white hot anger.   
“So let me get this straight…” Growled the raven haired male, completely forgetting that Farlan was still in the room with him. “That bastard asked for a delay to signing away his parental rights because he contacted them and told them that the two of you wanted to try giving family mediation another go...and they fucking believed him?”   
Icy blue eyes widening in shock at what he was hearing, it took every ounce of restraint Farlan possessed not to blurt out his opinion on the matter. Still, this did explain why Hanji sounded so upset when he spoke to her after answering the phone in Levi’s place.    
“Why did Freida not contact you to confirm his little story?” Temper rising rapidly, the raven haired male shifted in his seat and brought his free hand up to his face; Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before cursing under his breath. “Well that just makes me more convinced you probably did see Marie outside the tea shop that day.”   
Lowering his hand, he glanced across the table towards his best friend and feeling grateful that he had someone by his side as he continued to listen to what his fiancee had to say...   
  
“I called Freida as soon as I saw the letter.” Explained Hanji, fighting to remain calm as Isabel cautiously made her way downstairs to check on her; Whispering to her that f/n was starting to get anxious about what was going on and asking for her.   
Naturally, this did nothing to make her situation easier and only served to add to her already high stress levels.    
“Sorry Levi, can you give me a minute?” Turning her attention to Isabel, she sighed deeply and grimaced as she spoke again. “Can you give her the whole Bridezilla story again? I’m just on the phone with Levi.”   
“I don’t think she’ll buy it.” Replied Isabel nervously. “She’s worried you’re going to call off the wedding and that Levi doesn’t want to adopt her anymore.”   
“Shit!” Gritting her teeth, the bespectacled brunette felt her body tremble violently as she fought to think of an excuse to appease the little girl. “Okay, erm...tell her that I’ll be there soon, but I need her to start letting Nanaba try out some hairstyles on her first.”   
“Alright, I’ll try.” Gently placing a hand on Hanji’s shoulder, the young redhead gave it a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room and heading back upstairs.    
“Sorry about that, f/n’s getting a little suspicious...so, where were we?”   
Looking towards the stairs, the thought of how much her daughter was hurting because she thought her mother’s happiness as well as her own was in jeopardy felt like a knife to the heart.   
“Ah, yeah, that’s right!” She gasped, suddenly snapping out of her dark thoughts and continuing to explain what had happened. “I managed to speak to Freida to confirm the letter was genuine and not some sick prank, which unfortunately is actually real and the whole process has now been halted due to “me agreeing to try mediation again.” It turns out the person Erwin spoke to wasn’t Freida and she had no idea what was going on until today because it was literally just written on the file and never forwarded to her!”   
As expected, Levi was not impressed to hear this and an angry tirade that Hanji usually found amusing in situations where he was told of someone’s incompetence ensued. However, this time she did not find the humor in his response; Not when what was at stake concerned f/n’s happiness and their future together, especially considering the last thing either of them wanted on their wedding day was to be having this conversation.   
“Apparently, the person who took the call claimed that they “spoke to me as I was with Erwin at the time and confirmed the agreement.” Hence why I received the letter today asking if I still wanted to go ahead with the adoption or not…”   
Risking a glance towards the stairs when the sound of footsteps coming from above reached her ears, she swallowed hard and stood up from the sofa, moving towards the door to check who it was.    
Waving to her from the top of the stairs, Isabel afforded her a brief smile before disappearing into the bathroom; Causing her to exhale deeply in relief at knowing it wasn’t f/n coming looking for her.   
However, in her moment of distraction, she missed a rather important part of the rather worrying exchange that took place between Levi and Farlan; Something that caused her puppy brown eyes to widen in horror when he finally spoke to her again and voice his intentions...   
  
Clicking his tongue and carefully taking in everything Hanji had to say, Levi cursed under his breath when she cut the conversation short to deal with another situation that had arisen.    
Resting his elbows on the table and placing his chin on his upturned palms, Farlan raised his brows slightly when Levi closed his eyes for a moment; Fixing him with an icy stare the very second he opened them again.   
“What the Hell is going on?” Inquired Farlan, sensing that Hanji’s attention was being pulled elsewhere and taking the opportunity to make sure his best friend was alright. “Are Hanji and f/n alright?”   
“Hanji doesn’t sound too good.” Said Levi evenly, keeping the phone pressed to his ear as he waited for his fiancee to let him know she was back on the other end of the line. “I’d say f/n is probably well out of the way in another room, but that won’t stop the brat from getting suspicious.”   
“She’s a smart kid, she’ll probably have worked out something isn’t right by now.” Mused Farlan. “This Erwin is a real piece of work though, I remember Hanji telling us he had friends in high places, but this is getting ridiculous!”   
Nodding in agreement, Levi’s body suddenly tensed; Giving Farlan a strong feeling that Hanji had dealt with whatever she needed to deal with and was now back to explaining the situation.   
A barely audible curse left the raven haired male’s lips as f/n was momentarily brought into the conversation, causing him to slowly curl the fingers of his free hand into a fist at the mention of her name.   
Despite not being there in person, he knew all too well that the little girl would probably be asking whoever was looking after her a lot of questions as to what was going on; The main ones being whether or not he was still marrying her mother and if the adoption was still going ahead…   
“You were about to explain to me what happened when you called Freida.”   
Despite appearing calm on the outside, a war raged inside his brain as he debated what their next move should be.    
Deep down, he’d secretly feared that Erwin would stage one last attempt at trying to hurt Hanji and f/n; Now that fear had become a reality and he was conflicted on what course of action to take.    
The former soldier in him wanted to make a plan of attack and find a way to face the enemy head on, flush him out of his little hiding place; Be that his home or his place of work and interrogate him over why he persisted in torturing them.   
On the other hand, he knew it would be unwise to go charging in there and demand to know why he couldn’t just sign away his parental rights and just let his ex wife and daughter move on with their lives.   
“What sort of brainless fucking monkeys are they employing if they can’t keep everyone involved in a case informed of any developments?” He growled, ignoring his best friend; Who was now watching him with a huge grin on his face as he tried to fight back his laughter, Levi continued his rant about how incompetent Child Services had been in letting the situation progress to this point. “The first fucking thing they should’ve done was call you or write to you to confirm that it actually was you! Are they so illiterate that they didn’t read the damn case file and see everything we said about Erwin? Or did they use it to wipe their asses after their morning shit? Because that’s the only reason I can find for this being allowed to happen!”   
Steel grey eyes doubling in size as Hanji spoke again, Levi’s temper soon reached its limit and the simmering anger that had been rapidly building since the call commenced, finally caused him to snap.   
“I’ve heard enough!” He said dangerously, standing from his seat and looking up to address Farlan. “Oi, are you fit to drive?”   
“Huh?” Blinking in confusion, Farlan tilted his head to one side. “What do you mean?”   
“Are you fit to drive, yes or no?” Holding out his free hand, Levi elaborated on the reason for his question. “If you’re not, give me the keys and I’ll drive.”   
“Wait, Levi, what are you talking about? What’s going on?”   
“I haven’t got time for messing around Farlan!” Snarled Levi, causing the blonde male’s breath to catch in his throat. “Now can you drive or do I need to borrow your car?”   
“Levi, you’re not making any sense!” Standing up and moving around the table to confront him, Farlan placed his hands on the shorter male’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Where are you planning to go?”   
“I’m going after Erwin and when I find him, I’m going to break both his legs unless he tells me what the Hell he’s trying to achieve with this latest scheme of his!”   
“Levi, you can’t do that!” Gasped Farlan, fear instantly hitting him like a punch to the gut. “You’ll get arrested and possibly sent to prison!”   
“Tch, I’m not just going to storm in there and assault him!” Scoffed Levi, shrugging himself out of Farlan’s grip and taking a step back. “I’ll make sure he’s alone first! Besides, I don’t know whether he’ll be at home or at work...who knows? Maybe he’ll get lucky and I won’t actually find the bastard!”   
“You’re angry, I get that!” Reasoned Farlan, raising his hands in an effort to calm him down and prevent him from doing something he would regret. “We’re all angry at this. Hanji, Isabel...Hell, even Nanaba’s probably gone off on a hormonal rant about this, but you can’t just go looking for him and…”   
“If you’re not going to help me then I’ll go by myself.” Turning around and walking towards the door leading out of the apartment.   
“Levi, don’t do it!” Yelled Farlan, darting after him.   
However just as he reached him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to restrain him, Levi suddenly halted of his own accord; His hand shakily hovering over the door handle as a shrill plea emitted from his mobile phone…   
  
“Levi please don’t do it!” Shrieked Hanji, not caring about anyone upstairs hearing her.   
However her words fell on deaf ears, the fact that she could clearly hear Farlan trying to reason with her fiance being an indication that this was indeed the case.    
“Levi, listen to me! Don’t go! Don’t let him win!”   
Ignoring the sound of footsteps now thundering down the stairs, Hanji stood in the middle of the living room, shaking and sobbing as she continued to try and make him see that going to find Erwin with the intention of assaulting him was the worst thing he could do.   
“Hanji, what’s happening?” Panting and gripping her stomach after rushing down to check on her, Nanaba swallowed hard and attempted to reach out to the other female. “Are you okay? You’re lucky Isabel is messing around with the hairdryer, otherwise f/n would hear you!”   
Feeling desperate after hearing Farlan raise his voice, Hanji screwed her eyes shut and drew a deep breath; As much as she didn’t want to bring her into the equation, it was the only thing she could think of to get through to her enraged fiance.   
“Levi, if you do this you’ll never see me or f/n again!”   
Bringing her hands to her mouth, Nanaba gasped and slumped down onto the sofa; Leaving Hanji still standing in the middle of the room, oblivious to her presence.   
“I mean it Levi!” She continued, an angry growl resonating in the throat with each word. “You go looking for him and we are through! Stop and think about what you’re doing, think about f/n!”   
Pausing to draw breath as she heard Farlan’s calming voice, a small sense of relief started to swell within her. However, something, somewhere in the back of her mind convinced her to keep going, to really bring it home just how much he stood to lose if he went ahead with his current intentions.   
“Levi...please….f/n loves you! She thinks of you as her daddy, you know she does...She wants you to adopt her more than anything in this whole damn world...How do you think she would feel if…” Choking out a sob as tears streamed down her cheeks, she forced herself to carry on. “How do you think she would feel if  **_you_ ** were the one that ended up ruining that for her? You’d break her heart and you fucking know it! Please Levi...I’m begging you…please don’t do that to her!”   
Feeling her eyes start to water at Hanji’s words, Nanaba slowly pushed herself up from the sofa and once again approached her.   
This time, she succeeded in embracing her as she succumbed to her emotions and started to simply repeat the same words over and over into the phone.   
“Please Levi...don’t do it, Please…please...please...please…”   
  
Steel grey eyes widening at what he had just heard, Levi stared straight ahead at the door in front of him like it didn’t even exist.   
Somehow, Hanji’s words had more power over him than any strength Farlan possessed; In all honesty, he could’ve shrugged the taller male off with little to no effort, so why hadn’t he?   
“Levi?” Questioned Farlan cautiously, keeping a firm grip on him in case he suddenly decided to make a break for it.    
He was well aware that Levi could probably throw him around the apartment like a ragdoll without even breaking a sweat, but he sure as Hell wasn’t about to go down without a fight...He’d crawl down the stairs and cling on to his ankles if he had to! Anything to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life.   
“Hey, Levi...are you still with me?”   
Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat, Levi continued to stare blankly at something only he could see.   
Through the clearing red mist that had clouded his mind and spurred him on to wanting to teach Erwin a lesson he would never forget, a small voice through his mind, slowly but surely growing stronger with each passing second and intermingling with Hanji’s pleas.   
  
_ “Do you want to be my daddy?” _ _   
_ _ “You won’t ever abandon me and Mummy like my daddy did...will you?” _ _   
_ _ “I don’t want you to leave us.” _ _   
_ _ “I think he’d make a good daddy!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Screwing his eyes shut, he gritted his teeth and gradually began to lower the hand that was still hovering above the door handle.   
Breaths coming in ragged pants as he forced himself to calm down, the final words that came through loud and clear finally succeeded in breaking him out of his rage and metaphorically knocking some sense into him…   
  
_ “Goodnight Daddy.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Levi?” Questioned Farlan, furrowing his brows upon feeling the shorter male’s tense posture start to relax and cease shaking. “Hey, Levi...are you okay?”   
“Alright then.” He muttered, keeping his eyes closed and lowering his head. “I won’t go.”   
Sighing with immense relief, Farlan smiled and nodded, cautiously releasing him and taking a step back; Now it was his turn to start trembling as he brought his hands up to his head and ran them back over his fluffy blonde hair.   
“I swear to you on my very life, I won’t do anything that means I end up losing you or f/n...you both mean too much to me.”   
Pausing to draw breath and listen to the shaky voice on the other end of the call, Levi finally opened his eyes and raised his head, exhaling deeply.   
“No, that’s not what I want. That bastard ex husband of yours might have temporarily thwarted our plans for me to adopt f/n, but I’ll be damned if I let him ruin our wedding day!”   
Swallowing hard, Farlan lowered his hands and blinked rapidly; Whatever Hanji had said to him, it must’ve been something really deep and powerful to get to him in such a way.   
“I take it Freida will be taking this matter up with her superiors?” Nodding in satisfaction upon hearing Hanji’s answer to his question, Levi clicked his tongue before speaking again. “In that case, we sit tight and hope that the case against him holds up. We don’t want a repeat performance of last time where he managed to wriggle out of it...slimy bastard!”   
Allowing himself a small chuckle, Farlan folded his arms and waited with baited breath and Levi glanced at him over his shoulder and slowly started to turn around.   
“In the meantime, calm yourself down and get ready to meet me at City Hall this afternoon...I love you Hanji.” Ending the call, Levi raised his head and stared his best friend in the eye.    
“Are you...are you okay now?” Asked Farlan, warily raising his arms in case he snapped again and taking a tentative step forward. “You’re not going to suddenly turn psycho on me are you?”   
“Tch, I’m fine Farlan!” Scoffed Levi, putting his phone into his jeans pocket. “Make us some tea, I’m going to start ironing my suit!”   
“Tea?” Chuckled Farlan, soon escalating it to full on hysterical laughter. “Tea? I’m gonna need something a bit fucking stronger than tea!”   
“Fine, stick a shot of rum in it if you have to!” Shrugged the short male nonchalantly, turning away and opening the cleaning cupboard to retrieve the iron. “Just don’t get drunk, we’ve got a wedding to prepare for!”   
  
Sobbing in Nanaba’s comforting embrace, Hanji feared that if she gripped her phone any harder she was likely to snap it in half.    
The unbearable silence coming from Levi’s end of the call was driving her insane; Why wasn’t he responding to her? Had he completely ignored her desperate pleas and simply left the call ongoing while he went off to confront Erwin?   
“Hanji, what’s happening?” Whispered Nanaba worriedly, gently pushing her away so she could look at her face.   
“I don’t know Nan.” She sniffed. “The line’s gone silent.”   
“Should I call Mike and have him go over there to check what’s going on?”   
“What about the boys? He can’t take them there if Levi is…”   
Quickly finding herself cut off as Farlan finally broke the tense silence, Hanji held her breath and bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood; However after what felt like an eternal wait, she finally heard Levi’s voice.   
“You’re not going after Erwin?” Exhaling deeply and choking back a sob, she further withdrew from Nanaba and hardened her voice as she spoke again. “Promise me, promise me right now Levi Ackerman or I swear I’ll…”   
Closing her eyes and sighing with relief, she allowed a smile to spread across her lips as her fiance confirmed that he wouldn’t go looking for her ex husband.    
“Thank you Levi, you made the right choice.”    
Opening her eyes, she chose her next words carefully. As much as she didn’t want to postpone the wedding, given the current circumstances, it seemed to be the best thing to do.   
Yes, everyone was going to be devastated that after months of meticulous planning, tt was all for naught; Especially the children, but given the awful circumstances that had led them all up to this point, it seemed to be the only option available to them.    
“Listen Sweetie, I think it might be a good idea to postpone the wedding.”   
“Hanji, no!” Interrupted Nanaba, shaking her head and taking a step towards her; Only to find a dismissive hand brought up to silence her as Hanji continued speaking to Levi. “I’m not saying I don’t want to marry you because I do, more than anything...but, I…”   
Suddenly, Hanji was the one who found herself being cut off.   
Jaw going slack as she listened to what Levi had to say, she furrowed her brows and carefully considered his words.    
To say a few minutes ago he had been ready to take off on a violent rampage, it was incredible how calm he had suddenly become...she had to admit, she was more than a little impressed that she had managed to talk him down so quickly.   
“Y-yes…” She stammered, shaking her head when she realized that he was now waiting for her to answer his question. “She told me that she was going to speak to them as soon as my call to her ended. She even said that there would be a police investigation on the matter since I never actually consented to having the adoption placed on hold so…”   
Turning to look at Nanaba, she afforded her a small smile; Keeping the majority of her attention on what Levi was saying before nodding and humming thoughtfully.   
“Alright then...I love you too Levi.”   
Ending the call, she lowered her phone and removed her glasses, wiping her now dry eyes and sniffing.   
“Hanji, is everything okay?” Inquired Nanaba, her brows furrowing in concern. “What happened? What did Levi say?”   
“What time is it?” Hanji frowned, putting her glasses back on and looking at her phone. “Oh, shit! Is it really that late?”   
“Hanji?”   
Giggling and reaching for the other female’s hands, the bespectacled brunette lightly squeezed them and looked into her eyes.    
“Everything’s going to be okay Nan.” She said in a soft but firm tone. “Levi’s promised me he won’t do anything stupid and we’re going to let Child Services deal with Erwin and his disgusting little scheme.”   
“So...you’re okay?” She asked suspiciously, not quite convinced that everything was sorted given that she’d only heard one side of the conversation. “You’re not just saying you’re okay? You are actually…”   
“I promise you, I’m absolutely fine Nan!” Giggled Hanji, looking into her icy blue eyes as she spoke to further clarify her honesty. “Now, I need you to waddle back upstairs and start helping Isabel and f/n get their hair and make up sorted while I go for a shower.”   
“Huh?” It took a few seconds for Nanaba to catch on to what her best friend was saying, but when she did, she could hardly believe her own ears. “Wait, are you telling me the wedding is still on?”   
“Yes, the wedding is still on!” Nodded Hanji excitedly. “I’m getting married this afternoon and there’s nothing that bastard Erwin can do to stop it!”   
“Well, I’m glad to hear it!” Smiled Nanaba, reaching out and pulling the other female into a tight hug and blinking back tears. “I’m relieved you managed to sort everything out with Levi.”   
“Ugh, me too!” Grunted Hanji, gently pushing her away and snorting when she saw the tears in her eyes. “Hey, don’t you start crying just because I’ve finally managed to stop!”   
“Is this really what you want Hanji?” Questioned Nanaba. “To go ahead with it despite the bad news you received this morning?”   
“It is.” Said Hanji firmly. “I mean it Nanaba, Erwin has screwed me over for the last time...He may have managed to put a temporary hold on Levi adopting f/n, but I sure as Hell aren’t letting him postpone my wedding!”   
“Then let’s get upstairs and start making up for lost time!”   
“Yeah, let’s do it!”   
Taking the other female’s hand and leading her out of the living room, the two of them ascended the stairs together to join f/n and Isabel in continuing the wedding preparations.   
‘Just you wait Erwin, you lying, conniving piece of shit!’ Snarled a voice in the back of Hanji’s mind as she entered her bedroom, greeting her daughter and Isabel with a wide smile before explaining what was going to happen next. ‘You’re going to get what’s coming to you, I’ll make sure of it!’   



	39. Final Preparations

Given the events that had taken place earlier that morning, Levi and Farlan agreed to take a taxi over to City Hall rather than walk as they had originally planned.    
The fact that they were already in their wedding suits and the slightest comment from a passerby feeling brave enough to voice any opinion; Positive or negative about Levi’s attire, more than likely to be met with much more than an unsavoury death glare rather than being ignored, was not a risk they were willing to take.   
Thankfully, their driver was perfectly comfortable concentrating on where he was going and leaving the two of them alone to converse quietly in the back seat.    
The only time he actually spoke to them after asking where they were going, was to request payment upon arrival and wish them luck for the ceremony before driving away.   
  
Standing on the steps outside the large extravagant building that was City Hall, Levi looked up towards the large heavy oak doors and furrowed his brows.   
“You okay?” Inquired Farlan, cautiously resting a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder. “We’re still a little early, we don’t have to go straight in if you’re not ready.”   
“I’m fine.” Replied Levi bluntly, adjusting his jacket. “Do you have the rings?”   
Nodding and patting his breast pocket, Farlan silently flashed him a knowing smile.    
“Alright, let’s get inside then.”   
Slowly walking up the concrete steps, they strode through the open double doors and across the immaculate marble floor of the foyer towards the large reception desk.    
  
“Hold still f/n, I need to make sure this tiara goes on properly.” Said Nanaba, pulling the little girl forward to stand between her legs and turning her around so she could finish sorting her hair.    
Furrowing her brows, she carefully gathered her wavy h/c hair up and draped it over the back of the silver tiara, tucking it back on itself so that it fanned out slightly to cover her nape.    
“Isabel, hand me the clips please.”   
“Sure thing.” Picking up five small imitation white rose clips from Hanji’s dressing table, Nanaba hummed thoughtfully as she started at one side and placed them at even intervals along the wire back of the tiara, making sure that f/n’s hair would keep its shape before sitting back and admiring her work.   
“Are you done Auntie Nanaba?” Questioned f/n curiously, remaining as still as a statue.   
“I am, go have a look in Mummy’s full length mirror!”   
Giggling happily and rushing towards the other end of the bedroom, f/n stared wide eyes at her reflection as she twirled around to try and get a better look at herself.   
“Look at you! Smiled Isabel, taking a seat at the dressing table. “Proper little princess!”   
F/n’s dress was pure white satin that gently flowed down to her calves, covered by a flowered pattern of lace that started from the wide shoulders and finished just shy of two inches below the satin.    
A wide silver satin band with a bow at the back rested on her waist, while a pair of silver strap sandals complimented the princess tiara and white roses in her hair.   
“Do I really look like a princess Mummy?” She asked, peeking around the wardrobe door to find Hanji in some...rather suggestive lingerie.   
“Oi, you little madam!” She gasped, quickly shooing her daughter and making a very poor attempt to hide the undeniably sexy baby blue and white push-up bra and lace thong with matching garter, stockings and belt. “I told you to stay with Auntie Nanaba and Isabel!”   
“Sorry, my bad!” Called Nanaba sheepishly, biting her lower lip in an attempt to prevent herself from laughing; Despite the fact that Isabel was making no effort whatsoever to hide her amusement at the situation.   
“Naughty, naughty Hanji!” She called, a cheeky smile rapidly spreading across her lips. “I’ll have to tell Bro to spank you later!”   
“Isabel!” Shrieked Hanji, poking her head around the wardrobe door and nodding towards f/n, who was once again admiring herself in the mirror. “Little ears!”   
“Oh, yeah...sorry!”   
Tutting and rolling her eyes, Hanji disappeared again and continued to get ready.   
“You know, you should style your hair more often Isabel.” Mused Nanaba, carefully running a brush through her soft tresses. “It looks so much nicer once you’ve run a set of straighteners over it.”   
“Nah, too much effort!” She answered, frowning thoughtfully at her reflection. “It’s just easier to throw it up into pigtails every morning and be done with it!”   
“Such a shame.”    
Carefully braiding her bangs, she pulled them back and held them in place while she reached for a silver and white rose lined clip.   
“Okay, just hold still for me.” Putting the clip into place, she scrutinized her work before slowly removing her hands and fanning out the wavy strands covering her neck before nodding and smiling. “That’s it, you’re done.”   
Holding up a small mirror so Isabel could get a better look at what she had done, she watched the younger female’s reaction carefully.   
“Looks great!” Nodded Isabel approvingly. “So what are you doing with your hair?”   
“I think I’ll just fluff it up a little.” She answered, bringing her hands up and running her fingers through the short pale blonde strands. “It doesn’t really need much doing. Besides, I have a rather nice headband similar to your hair clip to wear.”   
Humming thoughtfully, Isabel’s attention soon turned to Hanji again.   
“Hey, how are you doing back there?” She called. “Are you decent yet?”   
“I’ll check!” Volunteered f/n, completing yet another twirl in front of the mirror and poking her head around the wardrobe door again. “Mummy, are you decent yet?”   
“Yes, I’m nearly ready for you to do my hair Nan!” Came the reply as Hanji slowly stepped out from her hiding place and into view for everyone to see, feeling her cheeks start to heat up at the looks of adoration she received as she did…   
  
Approaching the reception desk, Levi and Farlan stopped and waited for the young female sitting behind it to finish typing away at her computer and acknowledge them.   
“One moment please.” She smiled politely, sparing them a momentary glance before returning to her current task.    
“Feeling nervous yet?” Teased Farlan. “We still have time for another drink before everyone arrives!”   
“Tch! You’re not getting another drop of alcohol until you’ve delivered your best man’s speech!” Snorted Levi, clearly unamused by the other male’s words. “I know you sneaked an extra shot of rum into your coffee earlier!”   
Smirking and shaking his head, Farlan turned his attention back to the receptionist as she stopped typing and looked up at them again.   
“How may I help you?”   
“My name’s Levi Ackerman.” Said Levi evenly. “I have a wedding ceremony booked with the registrar.”   
“One moment please Mr Ackerman.” Looking back to her computer and checking the records, she nodded a few seconds later. “Yes we’ve got you down here, I’ll just call Registrar Nick for you. Have any of your guests started to arrive yet?”   
“I can’t see anyone.” Frowned Levi, looking behind him for a second; However, as soon as he turned his attention back to the receptionist, a child’s voice called out to him from across the foyer.    
“Levi! Farlan!”   
“Heh, actually…” Chuckled Farlan. “The first ones are here!”   
  
“Ugh, do I have to wear this?” Complained Eren, his emerald eyes narrowing in annoyance as his father adjusted the silver tie around his neck and straightened his jacket.    
“Yes, you do!” Snorted Mike, running his large hands over his hair before turning his attention to Armin and making sure the younger boy looked presentable. “Your mother will go mad if the two of you turn up looking like you just rolled out of bed!”   
“Are Auntie Hanji and Levi here yet?” Asked Armin.    
“I imagine Levi and Farlan will be here already. I still have to go and pick Auntie Hanji up, so I want you two to be on your best behaviour until I get back!”   
“We will.”    
“Good.”   
Satisfied with the boy’s appearances, Mike led them out of the public restroom and back into the entrance foyer; Where Eren was quick to spot two familiar adults standing at the reception desk.    
“Hey Dad!” He exclaimed, pointing towards the large wooden structure. “I see Levi and Farlan!”   
“Hmm?”   
Turning to look, Mike raised an eyebrow to confirm the boy’s suspicions; However, Eren clearly had other plans.   
“Levi! Farlan!”   
Blinking rapidly when he registered his eldest son running off towards them, Mike cursed under his breath and grabbed Armin’s hand, dragging him along as she gave chase.    
“Hi!” Called Eren, excitement shining in his emerald eyes as he skidded to a halt in front of the reception desk.   
“Hey Kiddo.” Chuckled Farlan, looking up at Mike when he joined them with Armin a few seconds later. “Perfect timing!”   
Releasing Armin, he acknowledged the blonde male with a barely there nod before addressing his son.    
“What have I told you about running off?”   
“You knew where I was going!” Protested Eren, petulantly folding his arms.    
“That’s beside the point!” Growled Mike. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times…”   
“Mr Ackerman, I presume?”   
Halting mid rant, Mike immediately fell silent and all eyes turned to look at the smartly dressed middle aged male now approaching them.   
“That’s me.” Said Levi bluntly.   
“I’m Nick.” Offering a hand, the tenseness in his expression was clear to see in the way Levi hesitantly shook it before watching him repeat his actions with Farlan and Mike. “I’m the registrar who will be conducting your wedding today. Would you like to follow me please? I have a few last minute details to discuss.”   
“I’ll go and pick up the bridal party.” Offered Mike. “I assume they’ll be ready by now?”   
“They should be by the time you get there.”   
“Please be aware that we are on quite a tight schedule.” Interrupted Nick, a slight grimace forming on his features. “I will of course give you all the time I can, but we really cannot afford to wait too long.”   
Responding with an audible snort, the tall male couldn’t help but pick up on the uncertainty in Levi’s tone; Putting that together with the way Farlan’s brows furrowed, a sudden feeling of foreboding overcame him.   
Inhaling deeply, it quickly became clear that something was definitely amiss.   
Saying goodbye to the boys, he turned and hastily left the building, reaching into his trouser pocket for his mobile phone and searching for his wife’s number before pressing the call button…   
  
“Wow Mummy, you look so pretty!” Smiled f/n, watching with complete fascination as Nanaba made the finishing touches to her hair and stepped back. “You did a really good job Auntie Nanaba!”    
“Levi’s tongue will be hanging out of his mouth for the entire ceremony!” Snickered Isabel cheekily. “You look gorgeous Hanji!”   
Feeling her cheeks heat up from the sudden rush of blood to her face, Hanji giggled shyly and averted her gaze.   
“I believe that’s everyone ready now.” Smiled the blonde female, cradling her swollen stomach and rubbing it affectionately. “About time too, this little madam is giving me a hard time!”   
“Can I feel her?” Asked f/n, eagerly looking from Nanaba to her mother. “Please?”   
“If Auntie Nanaba is okay with it.” Agreed Hanji.    
“Come here then.” Sitting down on the bed, she gently took hold of f/n’s hand and placed it against her stomach. “Any moment now…”   
“Wow!” Gasped f/n, her e/c eyes widening in amazement. “That was strong!”   
“It was also rather painful!”    
Shaking her head and allowing herself a small giggle, Hanji raised her eyebrows a moment later when the sound of Nanaba’s phone vibrating against the dressing table’s surface caught her attention.   
Reaching for the device, she glanced at the caller identification before holding it out to her best friend.    
“Mike’s calling you Nan.”   
“Oh, can you answer that for me?” Frowning at f/n’s head. “I think I need to adjust this clip, it looks like it’s come a little loose.”   
“Okay, no problem.” Answering the call, Hanji decided to activate the loudspeaker function. “Hey Mike, Nan’s a little busy at the moment. Is everything okay?”   
“I’m just leaving City Hall now.” Came the blunt response. “I’ll be there in just over thirty minutes, make sure you’re ready.”   
“No problem Sweetie, see you soon.”   
However just as she was about to end the call, Mike spoke again; This time, with a worryingly serious tone to his voice.    
“Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something.”   
A tense silence falling over the adults in the room as they exchanged worried glances, only f/n seemed unphased by his request, much to Hanji’s relief.   
“Yeah, sure.”    
Slowly retreating from the bedroom and closing the door behind her, Hanji whispered an apology to her bridesmaids before disappearing into the hallway.   
Looking towards the door and angling her head towards it, Isabel grimaced worriedly, silently questioning whether he had somehow found out about what had happened that morning.    
Sighing deeply, Nanaba mirrored her expression and nodded…   
  
“Okay, we can talk now.” Said Hanji quietly, walking towards the bathroom and leaning against the door frame, making sure she was as far away from her bedroom as possible.   
“Something’s happened with Levi.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. “The smell of tension between him and Farlan was so pungent it almost made my eyes water!”   
“We...had a pretty heated discussion earlier, yeah.” Admitted Hanji, sucking in air through her teeth before proceeding to explain. “Erwin’s reared his ugly head again.”   
“I thought that might be the case, what’s he done now?”   
“He’s..he’s…” Forcing herself to remain calm and not start crying, the bespectacled brunette took several deep breaths to help regain her composure. “He’s managed to put a temporary stop to the adoption process by claiming we’re giving mediation another chance.”   
The silence that followed was tangible, Hanji could practically picture the look of shock and disgust on Mike’s face at what he was hearing.    
“I got a letter from Child Services about it this morning.” She continued. “Naturally, I called them straight away to explain that I’d never agreed to such a ridiculous idea and they’ve told me they’re going to be launching a police investigation.”   
“I see.” Hummed Mike. “Well, I think this is probably something we should discuss in more detail later. I’m sorry for bringing it up, but I just wanted to make sure you and f/n were okay.”   
“We’re fine.” Said Hanji, grateful for his concern. “F/n’s completely in the dark about it thankfully and honestly, I’d like to keep it that way.”   
“Understandable.”    
Nervously biting her lip and looking back towards the bedroom door, Hanji’s thoughts involuntarily drifted back to when she thought she saw Marie outside the tea shop, feeling more convinced than ever that it was her who had spoken to Child Services regarding wanting to postpone the adoption and give mediation a second chance.    
“Alright then.” Said Mike evenly, quickly snapping her out of her dark thoughts and bringing her back to reality. “We’ll speak about this in more detail later. For now, let’s just concentrate on making today special for you.”   
“Thanks Sweetie.” Smiled Hanji. “See you soon.”   
Ending the call, she exhaled deeply and looked towards the ceiling; As much as she wanted to cast all her worries aside and just enjoy today for he happy occasion it was supposed to be, her ex husband had unfortunately already succeeded in tainting it with his poisonous deeds.   
  
“As you can see, we do have a standard decor style that we use for all ceremonies.” Said Nick, gesturing to the layout of the ceremony room. “I read that you and your fiancee were more than happy with this, I do hope that is still the case?”   
“It is.” Replied Levi, his steel grey eyes looking over how the pristine white chair drapes and wide aisle lined with tall vases of red roses contrasted against the thick deep blue carpet and flower patterned wallpaper.    
“Once your guests start arriving, they’ll be shown in and asked to take their seats immediately while we wait for the bridal party.”    
“That shouldn’t take too long.” Mused Farlan. “There’s only a small number of people attending and they should start arriving soon.”   
Humming thoughtfully, Nick placed his hands behind his back and nodded.   
“In that case, do either of you have any questions for me?”   
Exchanging a brief glance, Levi and Farlan both shook their heads before addressing the registrar again.   
“No.” Said the raven haired male evenly. “Everything seems in order.”   
“In that case, I shall leave you to wait in here for your guests.” Said Nick with a small smile. “The receptionist will send them in and I will be in my office next door if you need me.”   
Watching him leave through a large oak door concealed by a deep red curtain on the left hand side of the room, Levi and Farlan were left alone with Eren and Armin.   
“Ugh, getting married seems like hard work!” Scoffed Eren, folding his arms and frowning distastefully. “I don’t remember mum and dad’s wedding being this complicated!”   
“I think they probably planned most of it when we weren’t around.” Mused Armin. “We did spend an awful lot of time with Grandma and Grandpa while they were getting everything ready.”   
“Well I’m never getting married!”   
“Oh?” Inquired Farlan, placing his hands on his hips and deciding to pass the time by teasing the youngster. “Why is that then?”   
“Well I don’t like wearing this for a start!” Grunted Eren, gesturing to his suit. “This tie is strangling me!”   
“You look so grown up though!”   
“I hate it!”   
Giggling shyly, Armin turned to look at Levi and cocked his head to one side.   
The raven haired male seemed completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend was winding Eren up, instead choosing to stand silently looking out of the window at the intimate garden area.   
“Um…” Cautiously reaching up and tugging at his jacket, Armin shrank back slightly when he turned to look down at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you okay? Are you nervous about marrying Auntie Hanji?”   
“I’m fine Brat.” Replied Levi quietly, his usually harsh gaze softening.   
“My dad was nervous about marrying my mum.” He continued. “He kept checking the time and got really jumpy everytime the door opened when the guests were arriving.”   
“Tch, I’m not nervous!”   
“Maybe I just don’t want to get married!”    
Furrowing his brows and raising his head slightly, Levi and Armin’s attention quickly turned back to Eren when he raised his voice in response to Farlan’s continued teasing.   
“Is that so?” Smirked Farlan, clearly having far too much fun. “What about all those poor girls out there whose hearts you’re going to break?”   
“If you’re so into the idea of marriage, why don’t you marry Isabel!”    
“Huh?”   
“You heard me!” Challenged Eren cockily. “Why don’t you marry Isabel?”   
Allowing himself a snort of amusement, Levi silently revelled in the shocked expression on his best friend's face.    
“Well?”    
Opening and closing his mouth, Farlan failed to form a response; Fortunately for him however, he didn’t need to worry about it too much.   
As if by some miracle giving him a reprieve from his teasing coming back to bite him on the backside, one of the large doors leading into the ceremony room opened.   
“Just in here please.” Said a voice Levi recognized at the receptionist from the foyer. “The groom and best man are already in here.”   
Clearing his throat and regaining his composure, Farlan looked towards the doors as three people he did not recognize entered the room.   
“Are they friends of Hanji’s?” He whispered to Levi as they approached. “They don’t really seem to know you given they haven’t said your name.”   
“Most likely. Go deal with them, I’ll keep an eye on the brats.”   
Folding his arms and looking down at Eren and Armin, Levi afforded them a small nod before watching his best friend greet the new arrivals and show them to a seat on the left hand side of the room.    
  
With everyone ready to leave, Hanji and the rest of the bridal party had moved from the bedroom to the living room while they waited for Mike’s arrival.    
While f/n positioned herself at the window to play lookout, Hanji, Isabel and Nanaba occupied the sofa and armchair, conversing intermittently as they went over the last few details of their attire and accessories.   
“Do we have everything?” Asked Hanji, looking at the arrangement of bouquets on the coffee table. “My mind has gone completely blank!”   
“I don’t think so…” Mused Nanaba, separating each bouquet and making sure that each person in the room had one. “One, two, three, four...one white and silver mix for f/n, one white for you, two silver for myself and Isabel…”   
“I wasn’t expecting you to be this nervous.” Said Isabel, earning her a rather unsavoury frown from Nanaba for her next comment. “Considering it’s your second time getting married.”    
“Oh trust me Sweetie!” Giggled Hanji, adjusting her glasses. “I’m nowhere near as nervous as the first time I did this...not even close!”   
“Do you have your four somethings?” Questioned Nanaba. “I’m sure we went over them, but I can’t remember.”   
“Having a baby brain moment huh Nan?” Smiled Hanji, reaching up to touch the silver chain and locket around her neck. “Let’s see...my something old is this necklace that once belonged to my mother, my something new is the dress. I believe we covered something borrowed with f/n’s hair ribbon to wrap aboud my bouquet and something blue is covered by the...well, let’s just say it’s covered!”   
“In that case, I think the only thing left to do is wait for Mike to arrive and…”   
“Uncle Mike’s here Mummy!” Called f/n, standing on tiptoe to get a better look as a familiar looking car pulled up outside and a tall blonde male got out. “Shall I go let him in?”   
“No, it’s okay Sweetie.” Answered her mother. “Get your bouquet, we’ll go out to him.”   
“Ooh, this is it!” Squealed Isabel excitedly, jumping up from the armchair and rushing over to the coffee table. “Going to the City Hall and you’re, gonna get ma-a-a-rried!”   
Tutting and shaking her head, Nanaba couldn’t help but giggle at Isabel’s take on the classic wedding song as she shuffled towards the end of the sofa and gripped the armrest, slowly pushing herself up.   
“Can you manage?” Questioned Hanji, concern evident in her puppy brown eyes when Nanaba grunted and rubbed her lower back. “Do you need any help?”   
“I’ll be alright.” Smiled the blonde female gratefully, taking a deep breath. “Just made the mistake of getting comfortable for a little too long.”   
All eyes turning towards the door leading to the hallway when the sound of someone knocking on the front door was heard, it didn’t take long for f/n to spring into action.   
“I’ll get it!” She squealed excitedly before any of the adults could protest, her voice hitching in volume a few seconds later. “Uncle Mike.”   
“We’re on our way Sweetie!” Called Hanji, making sure Nanaba was steady on her feet before handing over her bouquet and reaching for her own. “Isabel can you bring f/n’s bouquet please?”   
“Sure thing!”   
Making their way out into the hallway, they were greeted by the sight of the tall well built male squatting down and giving f/n a hug before noticing their presence and straightening their posture.    
“Everyone ready?”    
All eyes turning expectantly towards Hanji, a moment of silence fell over the assembled bridal party in anticipation of her response.    
“Yes.” She replied confidently, lifting her head and displaying a proud smile as she walked towards the door. “I believe we are.”   
  
With all of the guests now in attendance, the only thing left for Levi to do was wait for the arrival of his bride and her entourage.   
To say they hadn’t invited a particularly large number of guests, the fact that some of them had brought their partners, wives, husbands and children with them certainly added to the final total.   
Still, he and Hanji had agreed that it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing if f/n had some other younger attendees to mix with besides Eren and Armin.   
Seated on the left hand side of the room were Hanji’s guests; Consisting of her old boss, some of her former colleagues, old school friends and a few of the parents from f/n’s school she was close to.   
The right hand side of the room consisted mainly of Levi’s former comrades from his military service days with their wives and children and his former employer Dot Pixis; Who had generously offered to hold the wedding reception at his wine bar.    
Swallowing hard and turning to look at Farlan when he caught sight of him checking his phone, Levi raised an eyebrow when his best friend smiled and put the device back into his pocket.    
“That was Mike, he’s just pulled up outside with the bridal party.” Explained the blonde male. “They should be coming in anytime now.”   
Swallowing down the forming lump in his throat, Levi did an excellent job of hiding the flood of nerves that was now threatening to overwhelm him.    
This was it, it was really happening; All of the planning he and Hanji had done together, was now coming to fruition.   
“Are we nearly ready to proceed?” Questioned a voice from behind, causing Levi’s eyes to widen from the sudden unexpected sound. “We are on schedule, but we really cannot afford much of a delay.”   
“The bride just arrived.” Confirmed Farlan, affording his best friend a reassuring nod as he conversed with the registrar. “Once the last guest is seated, the bride will make her grand entrance.”   
Almost on cue, the moment Farlan finished speaking, the large doors leading into the ceremony room slowly opened and a well built blonde male entered the room.   
“Dad!” Called Eren, turning around in his seat and causing everyone else to do the same. “Where are Mum and Auntie Hanji?”   
Raising a finger to his lips to silence his son, Mike strode towards Levi and placed a large hand on his shoulder; Leaning down slightly so he could speak directly into his ear, before nodding and moving to take his seat with his children.    
Inhaling deeply and holding it for a brief moment before letting it out, Levi moved into position at the front of the congregation and motioned for Farlan to do the same.    
“Ladies and gentlemen.” Announced Nick, a proud smile slowly spreading across his lips as he raised his head, looking towards the back of the room and seeing the bridal party move into position at its entrance before nodding to an unseen assistant behind the curtain leading to his office. “Please be upstanding for the bride!”    



	40. Here Comes The Bride!

Pulling into the City Hall car park, Mike helped Hanji and the rest of the bridal party get out of the car and quickly sent Farlan a text message, letting him know they had arrived as they started to make their way around to the front of the building.   
Hitching her dress up to make sure she didn’t trip as she climbed the stairs, Hanji halted upon reaching the top and breathed deeply.   
“Are you okay Mummy?” Asked f/n, staring up at her with wide eyed concern.    
“I’m fine Sweetie.” Nodded Hanji, looking behind her to see Mike assisting the heavily pregnant Nanaba, while Isabel followed closely behind. “It’s just hard work climbing all these steps in a dress.”   
“No kidding!” Gasped Nanaba, finally joining her and cradling her stomach. “I thought chasing Eren and Armin around was hard work, I feel like I’ve just been to the gym!”   
“Nah, you’re not sweating enough!” Teased Isabel, giggling and handing the blonde female her bouquet. “Can you make it inside?”   
“I’ll be fine now I’m back on level ground.” She nodded, turning to look at her husband and flashing him a reassuring smile. “You should probably go on ahead to relieve Levi and Farlan from babysitting duty.”   
“We’ll look after Auntie Nanaba!” Piped up f/n. “Won’t we Mummy?”   
“Yeah, we will.” Agreed Hanji.   
"I'll be alright with these three." Confirmed Nanaba, finally managing to steady her breathing. "Go see to the boys."  
“Alright, I’ll let everyone know you’re ready to go.”   
Placing a tender kiss on his wife’s forehead, he smiled affectionately at her stomach before nodding to Isabel.   
Turning his attention to f/n, he squatted down and held out his arms; Allowing himself a barely audible chuckle when the little girl willingly threw herself into his arms.    
Releasing her after a few moments, he straightened his posture and approached Hanji.    
“You deserve this Hanji.” He muttered softly. “We’re all happy for you.”   
“I couldn’t have made it this far without you and Nanaba.” She whispered, stepping forward on tiptoe and wrapping her arms around his neck, sighing deeply as she embraced him. “Thank you, for everything.”   
“I’ll see you inside.” Humming and rubbing her back, the tall male gently placed his hands on her shoulders and moved back. “Good luck.”   
Watching him walk away and disappear inside the building to let everyone know that they were ready to begin, Hanji turned back to the bridal party and raised her head proudly.   
“Okay everyone, this is it...it's time for me to go and get married!”

Sitting with his brother on the left hand side of the congregation, Eren huffed and folded his arms.   
Levi and Farlan were standing slightly to his right with the registrar and Armin wasn’t particularly doing much to engage him in conversation; So as expected, he was feeling extremely bored and impatient.   
“How much longer are they going to be?” He grunted. “This place is packed and Auntie Hanji is nowhere to be seen!”   
“Stuck in traffic?” Wondered Armin with a casual shrug. “That’s what adults normally say when they’re late for something.”   
“Ugh!”   
Fortunately, the youngster’s disdain for the current situation didn’t last long.    
Hearing the sound of doors opening behind him, he blinked rapidly and sat up straight to get a look at what was happening.   
“Dad!” He called, turning around in his seat and causing everyone else to do the same. “Where are Mum and Auntie Hanji?”  
Raising a finger to his lips to silence his son, Mike strode down the aisle towards Levi and placed a large hand on his shoulder; Leaning down slightly so he could speak directly into his ear, before nodding and moving to take his seat with his children.   
“What’s happening?” Whined Eren, clearly not happy that no one was explaining anything to him. “Are Auntie Hanji and Mum here?”   
“Yes, now be quiet!” Warned Mike, keeping his voice low. “They’re about to come in.”  
“Ladies and gentlemen.” Announced the registrar, looking towards the back of the room and seeing the bridal party move into position at its entrance before nodding to an unseen assistant behind the curtain leading to his office. “Please be upstanding for the bride!”   


Standing off to the side while they got organized, Hanji risked a peek into the ceremony room and felt her heart skip a beat; Everyone was in position awaiting her arrival, driving home that this was no longer just something she and Levi were planning for, but now an actual reality.   
Glancing over her shoulder to see Nanaba and Isabel standing ready behind her, she then looked to her daughter and motioned for her to take the lead.   
“Remember what I told you in the car Sweetie.” She said softly, leaning forward and placing a hand on her upper arm. “You have to walk me to the front where Levi is standing and then you’ll wait with Isabel and Nanaba to my left.”   
“I remember Mummy.” She nodded solemnly. “I wish I could talk to Levi though, I missed him last night and I’m scared of all those strangers.”   
“I know, I missed him too.” Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Hanji gently turned her around to face her. “Listen, Levi’s going to be so proud of you for being brave and standing with me in front of all these people today.”   
“Are you scared Mummy?”   
“A little...but I’ve got you, Auntie Nanaba and Isabel here with me, so I know I’ll be alright.”   
Hearing a sniff behind her, Hanji quickly looked around to see what was happening and found herself biting back a giggle upon seeing her best friend dabbing her eyes and cursing under her breath about ruining her makeup before realizing that everyone was watching her.   
“I’m fine.” Coughed Nanaba sheepishly, sniffing again and shaking her head.    
“I think your little pep talk set her hormones off!” Snickered Isabel. “Can’t say I’m surprised though, it was very sweet.”   
“Is everyone going to be okay?” Asked Hanji, looking at the three of them in turn and knowing all too well that any sort of delay was going to make the attendees and her soon to be husband suspicious.   
“I’ll be fine.” Said Nanaba firmly. “Now let’s get you down the aisle!”   
“Yeah, let’s do this!” Concurred Isabel, lowering her head and smiling at f/n. “What do you reckon, shall we get in there so your mummy can marry Levi?”   
“Yeah!” Exclaimed the little girl enthusiastically. “The sooner you marry him, the sooner he can come home!”   
“Well, that’s told me!” Gasped the bespectacled brunette, motioning for everyone to move into position at the ceremony room doors. “I take it we’re all ready?”   
Receiving confirmation in the form of three firm nods, she inhaled deeply and held it as the registrar looked towards her and raised his voice to the congregation, announcing that she was about to make her grand entrance.    
With the sound of gentle classical music now being pumped through the loudspeakers mounted onto the walls of the ceremony room, the attendees rose from their seats and turned to look behind them as the bridal party stepped through the doors and began to make their way down the aisle.   
Gasps and sighs were clearly audible over the music as f/n led everyone into the room, keeping her focus squarely on the spot where Levi, Farlan and the registrar were standing.   
“Oh, how precious is that?” Cooed one of the guests on Hanji’s side of the congregation. "Doesn't she look adorable?"   
“So grown up!” Chuckled one of Levi’s guests. “What’s the odds she’s actually a little Hellraiser beneath that innocent exterior?”  
Swallowing down her fear and remaining facing forward, the young girl continued to lead her mother down the aisle.  
Holding her head high, Hanji smiled proudly as she followed close behind, tightly clutching her bouquet while Nanaba and Isabel brought up the rear.    
Steadying her breathing and continuing to follow her daughter to the end of the aisle, she felt her heart almost skip a beat upon seeing Farlan spare her a glance before giving Levi a nudge and encouraging him to turn around; Sending a pleasant shiver rushing down her spine at the way her soon to be husband’s steel grey eyes widened when he saw her…   
  
Remaining facing forward at the end of the aisle, Levi’s brows furrowed.    
Should he turn around and look? Or should he wait until Hanji and the bridal party were at the front of the congregation with him?   
The sound of gasps and sighs rippling through the guests only served to make him further question what actions he should take. Was it still bad luck to see his soon to be wife before she reached him? Did he have to wait until Nick gave him permission to turn around?   
“Damnit!” He muttered, an action that did not go unnoticed by Farlan.   
“You’re allowed to look at her now.” Smirking and leaning in to the shorter male, he subtly nudged his arm and whispered into his ear. “Trust me, you won’t be disappointed!”   
Swallowing down his nervousness, Levi slowly turned around to face the bridal party; His eyes widening in awe at the sight before him.   
F/n was the first to draw his attention, flashing him a brief smile while still concentrating on her task of leading her mother down the aisle to him.   
“Aw, look at that!” Muttered Farlan. “Doesn’t she look grown up?”   
“Yeah, she does.” Nodded Levi, allowing himself a momentary smile.    
“Wow, check out Isabel! She looks like a completely different person!”   
“She looks beautiful." He mused more to himself than to his best man as he focused his full attention on Hanji. "I can't believe it's really her.”    
“I'm going to have to encourage her to style her hair more often, she looks so much older and mature.”   
“Huh?”   
Realizing they weren’t talking about the same person, Farlan brought a hand up to his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the snorted laughter that managed to escape his lips a moment later.    
“I was talking about Isabel!” Clearing his throat, he was unable to keep the grin from his face as the bridal party drew ever nearer. “Hanji looks amazing too though, you’re a lucky guy Levi.”   
Unwilling to further interact with him, Levi turned his attention back to the bespectacled brunette as she finally reached the end of the aisle and moved to stand next to him; Watching silently as f/n, Nanaba and Isabel moved into position behind her.    
Levi’s heart thumped wildly against his ribcage as Nick motioned for the music to be turned off and he finally got a close up look at Hanji’s attire.   
She wore a beautiful satin A-line dress that left her shoulders and upper back exposed, accentuating her midriff with a wide white band that pulled in her waist and separated the flowing lower half of the garment.    
Her hair was neatly pulled back into a twisted updo that left her wavy bangs hanging loose to frame her face, while a beautiful yet subtle tiara rested lightly on her crown to complete the look.    
Sparing the bridesmaids a glance, he was quick to notice their dresses were a shade lighter than the silver silk lining the back of the waistcoats he and Farlan were wearing.    
Still, there was no denying that Hanji had chosen their attire well; Even admitting that Nanaba with her very evident baby bump had a certain radiance about her.   
While not as beautiful as the bridal gown, the bridesmaids dresses were made from silver cloth that boasted an A-line appearance that joined seamlessly with the skirt and flowed down to the floor...   
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Levi Ackerman and Hanji Smith in the bond of marriage.”   
Registrar Nick’s voice cut through Levi’s thoughts like a hot knife through butter, instantly bringing him back to the present.   
Focusing his gaze on Hanji’s smiling face, he ignored everyone else around him and concentrated solely on Nick’s voice.   
  
“Wow, Mum looks beautiful!” Whispered Armin, leaning forward in his seat for a better look. "F/n looks really nice too, I've never seen her with her hair like that before."   
“Yes, they all look amazing.” Agreed Mike, gently pulling him back while keeping a close eye on proceedings. “No more talking now.”   
“Why?”   
“Before we continue, I must ask…” Said the registrar in a serious tone, causing Eren to raise a curious eyebrow. “If anyone knows of any lawful impediment of why these two may not marry...speak now, or forever hold your peace.”   
Cocking his head to one side, the young boy frowned as Levi and Hanji simultaneously looked towards the congregation for a brief moment; Being met with complete silence.   
“Then let us proceed.”   
“Hey Dad.” Muttered Eren, tugging on his father’s sleeve to get his attention. “What does he mean by that?”   
“Why would anyone not want Auntie Hanji marrying Levi?” Armin chimed in, drawing the attention of his mother and causing her to frown disapprovingly.    
“It’s just something that’s always asked at weddings.” Said Mike hurriedly, catching sight of his wife staring at them and doing his best to silence the children before they could ask any more questions. “Now hush, Levi and Hanji are about to say their vows!”   
Narrowing her eyes, Nanaba shook her head and turned away; Making a mental note to reprimand her children when the ceremony was over.    
  
Watching with complete fascination as her mother and Levi recited their vows. After which, Farlan handed the registrar two silver rings which were then presented to the couple, f/n gripped her bouquet tighter and listened intently to each word that was said as the ring exchange began.   
“I, Levi Ackerman, take you Hanji Smith, to be my wife.”   
“I Hanji Smith, take you Levi Ackerman, to be my husband.”   
Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if she would have to say something similar if the raven haired male was allowed to adopt her.   
Furrowing her brows, she let the words run through her mind...   
‘I, F/n Smith, take you Levi Ackerman, to be my daddy.’   
It sounded a little strange if she was being completely honest, maybe she would ask Eren and Armin if they could remember what happened when they were adopted and see what happened with them?   
Still, the way the two of them looked into each other’s eyes as they spoke and exchanged rings made the ceremony feel like something out of one of her Disney films; Specifically the moment when the princess finally got her prince and they lived happily ever after.   
Levi had already promised her that he was never going to abandon her or her mother, so in a way, he was exactly like the prince from the stories she loved.   
So did this mean that after all the strife they had been through together, that the three of them were now going to live happily ever as well?   
Looking up towards the registrar, she remained silent as her mother instructed and continued to watch the ceremony.    
“Levi and Hanji have proclaimed their love for each other by the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of rings.” Smiled Nick, raising his head. “It is now my great honour to proclaim that they are husband and wife...You may kiss the bride.”   
“Ew gross!” Muttered a boy’s voice behind her, causing her to look around; Although she had a fairly good idea who had said it, judging by the fact she heard a much deeper masculine voice whisper a harsh warning a few seconds later.   
“Eren, be quiet.”   
Unfortunately, the fact that she emitted the tiniest of giggles did not go unnoticed either; Which soon became apparent from the way Farlan failed to hide an amused smirk due to Nanaba tutting and shaking her head.    
Looking up at her mother and Levi again, a smile started to spread across her face as the raven haired male took a step forward and placed his hands on Hanji’s hips, drawing her nearer to him and sealing their union with a tender clinch.   
“Ladies and gentlemen.” Raising his arms to address the congregation, Nick spoke proudly as Levi and Hanji broke apart and turned to face them. “I give you, Mr and Mrs Ackerman.”  
Watching as the attendees stood up and applauded, f/n inhaled nervously in anticipation of what would happen next.  
Suddenly, the feeling of someone gently taking hold of her hand pulled her focus away from the crowd and she found by herself met by a familiar smiling face.  
"You can say Hello to Levi now." Said Hanji, her voice only just audible as she nodded towards the raven haired male.   
Looking from her mother to Levi, f/n smiled upon seeing him nod, gesturing for her to go to him.  
Giggling happily, she rushed towards him and jumped into his arms, clinging to his neck and burying her head into his shoulder as he picked her up; An action that caused the crowd’s applause to grow louder as Hanji moved closer and embraced the two of them.   
  
After signing the register to make their union official and getting commemorative photographs in the purpose built garden, Levi, Hanji and the rest of the wedding party made their way to Dot Pyxis’s wine bar in the northern quarter of the city for the reception.   
“I hope everything is to your liking.” Said Pyxis, leaning against the bar and motioning to the temporary layout of his establishment. “I’ve never had this place used for a wedding reception before. Truth be told, I’m not actually opposed to the possibility of doing it again!”   
While the bar area remained unaltered, a long table which hosted the three tier wedding white and silver wedding cake and a traditional buffet had been set up next to it.   
In the far right hand corner was a DJ stand complete with disco lights to accompany the floor space that had been cleared for guests to use.   
Finally, the tables were set out at even intervals around the “dancefloor” with name tags to designate who would sit where; All with a clear view of the top table that would be occupied by the newly weds, bestman, bridal party and their respective partners.   
“I think it looks great.” Nodded Hanji approvingly, watching the guests take their seats and get comfortable. “Thank you so much for this.”   
“We appreciate it.” Said Levi evenly, looking around at his former place of work.   
“Not at all, I was honoured to receive your invitation.” Turning to look at the two young males behind the bar, he gently slapped a hand off the varnished mahogany surface to get their attention. “Start preparing the champagne, we’ll be having the best man’s speech once everyone is seated.”   
“Oh, this will be good!” Giggled Isabel. “I managed to sneak a look at it a few days ago!”   
“Excuse me?” Blinking rapidly, Farlan’s head swiveled; A questioning eyebrow being raised at her a moment later, which she subsequently ignored.   
“Okay then!” Gasped Hanji, clapping her hands together in an effort to diffuse the situation. “Why don’t you go take f/n to our table? Levi and I will join you in a moment.”   
“Are you having an adult chat?” Frowned f/n, who had up until a few moments ago, been quite content to stand and silently wait to be told what would happen next.   
“Only a short one, I promise.” Smiled her mother. “Now you go with Isabel and Farlan for me, okay?”   
Nodding and complying with her request, f/n followed the two adults through the mass of now seated guests towards the top table where Mike, Nanaba and the boys were already sitting and waiting for them.   
“What’s wrong?” Questioned Levi suspiciously, taking his wife’s hand and pulling her to one side so they had a little more privacy away from the bar.   
Sighing deeply, Hanji smiled somewhat sadly and shook her head; T here had been far too much arguing already and she was determined to avoid any more confrontations. Today was a day of celebration and she was adamant that it was going to remain that way.   
“I’m fine, really.” She said reassuringly. “I just wanted to say thank you, for earlier...for convincing me to push...you know who to the back of my mind and marry you today.”   
“Tch, I told you already.” He snorted, pulling her close and looking deep into her puppy brown eyes. “That bastard may have put the brakes on the adoption for now, but I’m not letting him ruin this for us. I refuse to let him win any longer, he's out of the picture until after the honeymoon now."   
“I love you Levi.” Resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes.   
“Yeah, I love you too.” He muttered, savouring the tender moment before pulling away and leading her towards their table. “Now, let’s go see what Farlan has to say in his speech; Then I can decide whether I need to end him quickly, or slowly and painfully!”   
  
With everyone seated, the bar staff finished pouring each of the adults a glass of champagne, substituting Nanaba’s for a non alcoholic variation and giving the children a soft drink.    
Returning to the bar once their task was complete, they patiently watched and waited until the next time their services were required.    
Upon seeing that everyone was now settled, Farlan stood up and cleared his throat before addressing the guests.   
“Everyone, can I have your attention please?”   
The low rumble of chatter quickly ceasing, all eyes turned expectantly towards the blonde male.   
“Thank you.” He nodded. “First of all, I’d like to thank you all for attending the wedding of Levi and Hanji today...even though I have no damn clue who most of you are, but I’m sure they do, otherwise they wouldn’t have invited you!”   
Pausing and smirking at the laughter his speech provoked, he once again waited for silence before continuing.   
“As Levi’s best friend and of course best man, it’s my privilege and duty to thoroughly embarrass him in front of you all...so if I suddenly disappear after this, you know he’s done away with me!”   
“Tch, idiot!” Snorted Levi, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.   
“What does he mean by that Mummy?” Asked f/n curiously, looking up at Hanij and tilting her head to one side.    
“He means he’s going to try and get rid of him.” Giggled Hanji, offering a watered down explanation. “It’s actually an old wedding tradition for the best man to wind up the groom.”   
“Like how I used to try and get rid of Levi? I don’t want him to get rid of Farlan though, I like him!”   
“Oh Sweetie!” Shaking her head and pulling the little girl up into her lap, Hanji kissed her forehead and held her close. “He won’t really get rid of Farlan...He’ll probably just tell him off!”   
“Levi and I have been best friends since he was fifteen.” Said Farlan, placing his hands on his hips and continuing his speech. “Oh and for his old military friends...yes, he was a neurotic little clean freak back then too!”   
Steel grey eyes narrowing dangerously, Levi gritted his teeth and curled his fingers into the material of his jacket in an effort to remain calm.    
Sure, the first joke was mildly amusing; However, he was actually starting to get annoyed now by how personal the jobes were becoming.   
“On a serious note though…” Risking a glance to his left and grinning to hide the fact he was now starting to feel rather nervous. “I did actually miss him when he joined the military and disappeared for sixteen years, so of course I was happy to see him again when he came home...Even if he did abandon me for Hanji!”   
“Keep going mate!” Laughed a deep male voice from one of the guest tables. “I want to see how far you can push him before he gives you a beasting!”   
“I told you his speech was good!” Giggled Isabel, nudging a very unimpressed Levi in the arm as his old military comrades cheered and clapped.   
“Levi, what’s a beasting?” Asked f/n, turning to look at him and frowning curiously.    
“It’s a form of punishment used in the military.” He explained evenly. “Think of it like a very physical version of a time out, but instead of just standing there silently, you’re made to do tasks that are designed to break you physically and mentally!”   
“Wow, that sounds awesome!” Gasped Eren, his emerald eyes widening in excitement. “Are you seriously going to give Farlan a beasting? Can I watch?”   
“Eren!” Snapped Nanaba, causing him to wince at the harshness of her tone. “If you don’t start behaving,  **_you_ ** will be the one getting a beasting!”   
Huffing and folding his arms, the young boy pouted and continued to listen to Farlan’s speech.   
“Okay, now I will be serious, I promise!” Chuckled Farlan, clearing his throat and composing himself as he turned to look at Levi. “Levi, you’ve been my best friend for seventeen years and I know I love to wind you up sometimes...but, I mean it when I say I am truly happy for you and Hanji. You’ve overcome so much together and made out on the other side stronger for it, you’re going to be a fantastic husband and father when the adoption goes through...and I feel proud to know that I’ll be there to witness it.”   
Harsh gaze softening, Levi nodded in acknowledgement as Hanji smiled and held f/n tighter against her.    
“So, if you could all join me…” Reaching down for his glass of champagne, Farlan smiled and concluded his speech. “I’d like you all to raise your glasses as they take the lead with the first dance...to Levi and Hanji Ackerman!”   
“Levi and Hanji Ackerman!” Repeated the guests, raising their glasses and toasting the happy couple.   
“Tch, remind me to kill you quickly later!” Snorted Levi, shaking his head disapprovingly as Farlan sat down.   
Shrugging nonchalantly, he simply flashed the shorter male a shameless smirk; Making it perfectly clear that after making his best man’s speech a resounding success, he was more than willing to face anything Levi could throw at him!   
  
With soft romantic music now filling the wine bar, f/n, Eren and Armin remained sat at the top table with Mike and Nanaba, watching with the rest of the crowd as Levi and Hanji shared their first dance as husband and wife.   
“Ugh, more kissy stuff!” Muttered Eren in disgust, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. “They’re worse than when Mum and Dad got married!”   
“Well I think it’s nice!” Retorted f/n. “It’s like a Disney film!”   
“I think I preferred it when you thought them kissing was gross!”   
Glaring at the older boy for a few seconds, f/n stuck her tongue out before turning her attention back to her mother and Levi.    
“Ignore him f/n.” Whispered Armin, offering her a kind smile. “He’s still mad because Mum told him off for talking too much at the ceremony!”   
“I am not!”   
“Hey, I have a fun idea!” Continued the blonde boy, his bright blue eyes sparkling excitedly. “Why don’t we dance f/n?”   
“Huh?” Blinking rapidly, f/n was rendered speechless by her friend’s suggestion.   
“Come on!” He smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her from her seat towards the dance floor. “You said it was like a Disney film and you kind of look like a Disney princess…”   
“You two are gross!” Called Eren, his emerald eyes narrowing distastefully and immediately gaining the attention of his parents when they noticed the other two children running off.   
“Eren?” Asked Nanaba worriedly as she stood up to try and catch sight of Armin and f/n between the tables. “Where are those two going?”   
“Armin’s being gross, he wants f/n to dance with him!”    
“Relax Nan.” Chuckled Mike, reaching for her hand and encouraging her to sit back down. “Dot locked the front door once everyone was inside, they can’t leave the building.”   
“Oh, that’s good then.” She sighed, rubbing her stomach and smiling softly as the two children reached the dance floor and came to a halt. “Mike, hand me your phone!”   
“What for?”    
“I need to record a video of them, quick before more people decide to head to the dance floor!”  
  
"Alright then." Looking towards the small gathering of adults, Armin pulled f/n to stand in front of him and stepped closer. "So, I need to put my hands on your waist and you need to put yours on my shoulders."  
"Okay, I can do that." She nodded, bringing her arms up and waiting. "Now what?"  
"Well, I think we just move around and try not to bump into anyone."  
"That doesn't sound too hard."  
"Just remember, you move the opposite foot to me." Looking down at his feet, the blonde boy hummed thoughtfully, wondering which one to lead with. "So as I move my left, you move your right."  
Humming and lowering her head, f/n watched closely to see which foot Armin moved first, being careful to move the correct one so that she didn't step on his toes.  
"This is harder than it looks!"  
"I think we're doing alright so far, let's just take it slow."  
"Okay."  
Lightly squeezing Armin's shoulders as he proceeded to lead her off to the right, following the other dancers around the floor, f/n swallowed hard and looked up for a second.  
"Armin, do you really think I look like a Disney princess?"  
Inhaling sharply, the young boy blushed furiously, keeping his focus on the floor in an effort to hide his reddened face from view.   
"S-s-sure!" He stuttered, almost losing the ability to speak completely. "You, Mum and Auntie Hanji all...all look really pretty!"  
Now it was f/n's turn to blush, a shy giggle accompanying the sudden rush of blood to her face.  
"Do you think that means that now Mummy and Levi are married, we'll live happily ever after like in the films?"   
"Y-yeah, why wouldn't you?" He nodded, still struggling to speak and concentrate on what he was currently doing. "Y-you defeated the bad guy, Auntie Hanji and Levi are happy and you...you're a family now. That...that's what happens in the films right?"  
"Yeah." She smiled confidently, glancing towards her mother and Levi as they passed by them and remembering the wish she had made on her birthday. "That's exactly what's going to happen!"  
  
Smiling and resting her head against Levi’s shoulder, Hanji sighed contentedly as the two of them slowly moved around the dance floor.   
So far, Isabel and Farlan had also seen fit to join them, as well as a few of the other guests and their partners; Not that she had paid much attention to what was happening around her, all she cared about in that moment was the fact that she was with Levi and she was happier than she had felt in a long time.   
Puppy brown eyes suddenly snapping open when a loud “Aw!” resonated around the room, she looked around quickly to try and ascertain what was happening.   
“What is it?” Asked Levi, his natural frown deepening as he tightened his grip on her, ready to spring into action if the situation called for it.   
Ignoring him and turning to her left, Hanji brought a hand to her mouth and choked back a giggle before nodding towards the source of her amusement.   
“Levi, look!”   
“Hmm?”   
Slowly following her line of vision, the short male’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight that greeted him.   
Awkwardly standing at the edge of the dance floor, Armin put his hands on f/n’s waist, nodding when she put hers on his shoulders and looked at the floor as they muttered to each other about how their feet should move.   
“That is so precious!” Squealed Hanji, desperately wishing she was able to record the cute encounter and internally cursing that she was denied the opportunity to do so.    
“Tch, that brat better not be getting any ideas!”    
“Oh Levi!” She gasped, slapping his forearm for good measure to further express her annoyance at his attitude. “They’re just children mimicking adult behaviour, it’s what they do at that age!”   
“As long as that’s all it is!”   
“Damn, did me putting that ring on your finger activate your “overprotective dad mode” or something?”    
Clearly unimpressed with her teasing, Levi glared at her silently for a moment before returning his focus on f/n and Armin awkwardly trying to mimic their actions.  
“Relax will you?” Giggled Hanji, bringing a hand up to his face and resting it against his cheek, gently turning his head back to face her. “I already told you, children do this sort of thing all the time.”   
“Fine.” He relented, his harsh gaze softening towards her as he rested his head against hers and looked deep into her eyes. “You know more about brats than I do, so I’ll trust your judgement.”   
“Good, but I’m sure you’ll learn to trust your own in time.” Tilting her head slightly and brushing her lips against his, the bespectacled brunette smiled and sighed once more. “You might only be a stepfather in the eyes of many people, but to me and f/n...you’re her father now and our opinion is the only one that matters.”   
Resisting the urge to bring up how that didn't change anything where the law and Child Services concerned, Levi eventually managed to beat down the negative feelings that started gnawing at the back of his mind.   
While it was true that f/n saw him as a father and he had come to care for her like she was his own flesh and blood, a small part of him, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, still believed that he would only come to truly think of himself as her father if...no, _**when**_ the adoption was approved.   
Until that time, he was more than happy to continue playing the role of father in f/n’s life; Especially since he and Hanji were now married, further confirming that despite still only being a stepfather for the time being, they were now officially a family.


	41. The Good, The Bad and The Unexpected

Sitting at the kitchen table, Hanji stared longingly at her laptop; Her puppy brown eyes intently focusing on the photograph currently displayed on its screen.   
Sighing deeply, a wistful smile slowly spread across her lips as she recalled the memory attached to it.   
The day after the wedding, Levi surprised her with the news that he had booked them a two week break in Mitras, even stating that f/n was going to be accompanying them; Something that went down extremely well with the little girl when they arrived and she was made aware that the country villa they would be staying in was situated right next to a horse paddock.    
Shaking her head and allowing herself a quiet giggle, Hanji continued to look through the photographs she had uploaded upon their return to Trost, humming thoughtfully as she wondered which ones to print out and frame.   
Reaching for her coffee cup, she had very little time to compile her favourites before being interrupted by the sound of running feet rapidly descending the stairs and running across the laminate wood flooring of the hallway.   
“Mummy!”    
Looking around at the excited voice, Hanji leaned back in her seat and brought her coffee cup to her lips as f/n skidded to a halt beside her.   
“Is Levi still on the phone to Isabel and Farlan?” She inquired, taking a sip of the warm dark liquid.    
“Yep, he says he’ll be down soon!”   
“Alright then, go find your riding gear. Auntie Nanaba and Uncle Mike will be picking you up soon.”   
“Okay!”   
Turning her attention back to the laptop, she resumed checking through the honeymoon photographs; Managing to click through roughly three more before another interruption came in the form of a knock on the front door.   
“Shall I get it Mummy?”   
“No I’ll go.” Replied Hanji, standing up and leaving the kitchen, sparing her daughter a glance as she briskly walked past the cupboard under the stairs where the youngster was currently rummaging around. “You continue looking for your riding gear.”   
Reaching the front door, Hanji frowned as she unlocked and opened it; An expression that soon changed to one of shock when she saw who her unexpected visitors were.   
“Good Morning Auntie Hanji!” Beamed an emerald eyed boy with a mop of chocolate brown hair, lunging forward and hugging her tightly.    
“Hi Auntie Hanji!” Chimed in another voice, this time belonging to a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. “We missed you!”   
“Eren? Armin?” Gasped the bespectacled brunette, squatting down to embrace them and looking to their smiling parents as they stood silently behind them. “I wasn’t expecting you guys to show up for another hour at least!”   
“Yeah well, we decided to surprise you!” Giggled Nanaba, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a CD case. “Plus, we brought your wedding photos!”   
“Oh yeah, I totally forgot you guys picked those up for us yesterday!”    
Releasing Eren and Armin, Hanji straightened herself and stood to one side, gesturing for everyone to enter the house.    
“I have some...things I’d like to discuss with you as well.” Muttered Mike, his pale green eyes quickly flicking towards his sons, who were currently engaged in trying to wrestle their way into the cupboard under the stairs to greet f/n. “I’m sure you can work out what I mean by that.”   
“Of course.” Nodded Hanji nervously, a sudden weight settling into her stomach at the evasive manner in which he addressed her. “The kids can play in the living room while we talk about...that particular matter.”   
“Right well, that can wait for now.” Said Nanaba evenly, waving the CD case containing the disc with the wedding photographs stored on it in her best friend’s face as she made her way towards the kitchen. “Get the kettle on and let’s have a look at these first!”   
“Who died and made her queen?” Giggled Hanji, closing the door and locking it behind her.    
“Don’t ask!” Smirked Mike, allowing himself a small chuckle as Hanji shook her head and motioned for him to follow her through to the kitchen.   
  
“So everything is running smoothly?” Questioned Levi, slowly pacing the bedroom as he tightened his grip on his mobile phone.   
“Yeah, we’re fine here.” Came Farlan’s voice from the device. “Just relax and enjoy your weekend, we handled things perfectly fine while you were away, one more day won’t kill us!”   
“Alright then.” Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, the raven haired male ceased his pacing and made his way out of the room. “If there are any problems, call me.”   
“Will do.”   
Ending the call, he put the phone back into his pocket and made his way downstairs.   
Despite having been on his honeymoon in Mitras, Levi had refused to relinquish full control of the tea shop to Farlan and Isabel in his absence; Calling them at least once a day to make sure everything was running smoothly and that he still had a business to go back to.   
While the idea of taking on temporary staff to assist his friends while he and Hanji were out of the picture didn’t sit well with him, he was forced to admit that given the positive feedback from the two of them, it had been the right choice to make.   
Granted it was only a two week position which merely involved serving customers and cleaning down tables, but the two university students who had volunteered to take on the role were regular visitors to the place and more than happy for the bit of extra cash in their pockets to cover tuition fees.   
Making a mental note to speak to them when he next saw them and tell them that he was happy to provide a reference for them should they need one, he soon found himself snapped out of his thoughts upon being ambushed at the bottom of the stairs by a boy instead of a girl.   
“Hi Levi!” Smiled Eren, running towards him and skidding to a halt in front of him.    
“Where the Hell did you come from?” Frowned Levi, feeling confused as to what was currently going on.    
“My mum of course!”    
“Tch, cheeky brat!”    
Brushing past him and ruffling his hair, Levi walked into the kitchen and blinked upon seeing everyone sat at the table; Everyone minus Hanji that was, who was currently standing by the worktop preparing everyone a drink.    
“Hey Shorty!” She greeted. “Everything okay at the tea shop?”   
“Isabel and Farlan are fine.” He nodded, moving to her side. “Hiring those two students really helped them keep on top of things.”   
“Good, we’ll have to give them a discount on their next visit as a thank you.”   
“I’m planning on writing them a reference to use on their CV’s and considering they didn’t burn the place to the ground, I’m not against the idea of possibly hiring them again if we ever need to take anyone else on.”   
Smiling approvingly, Hanji reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder; However when she opened her mouth to speak, Nanaba saw fit to interrupt her.   
“Can we please start looking through these wedding photographs now?” She asked, once again holding up the CD case and waving it around like some sort of flag. “I’ve had these since yesterday and I’m dying to get a good look!”   
“Tch, Oi Mike!” Remarked Levi, not caring that he was likely to get his head bitten off for his next words, since he was going to say them regardless. “Can’t you give her a tranquilizer dart or something? Besides, why are you here so early?”   
“Excuse me?” Blinked Nanaba incredulously, her eyebrows raising so fast they ended up almost meeting her hairline. “Just who do you think you’re talking to?”   
“She’s had no contact with Hanji for the past two weeks.” Chuckled Mike slyly, taking the opportunity to make a dig of his own while his wife’s attention wasn’t directed at him. “I think the lack of interaction and hormones is having an adverse effect on her state of mind.”   
“Alright, drinks are ready!” Announced Hanji, sensing the rising tension between the other adults she picked up the first two cups and quickly bringing them to the table. “Nan, why don’t you put the disc into my laptop and get everything set up for us?”   
Icy blue eyes narrowing dangerously, Nanaba muttered something unsavoury under her breath before reaching for Hanji’s laptop and opening the disc tray; Completely oblivious to the fact that the children, who were still present in the room and listening with interest to every word that was being said, were now quietly giggling at her behind her back.   
Shaking her head and returning to the worktop to retrieve the remaining drinks, Hanji moved closer to her husband and spoke into his ear.   
“Mike wants a word with us.” She whispered shakily. “Once we’ve had a nosey at the wedding pictures, I’ll send the kids into the living room to play.”   
“Understood.” Nodded Levi, his gaze momentarily flicking towards f/n and the boys as they eagerly shuffled closer to Nanaba for a good view of the laptop screen…   
  
Once everyone had a drink in front of them and were comfortably gathered around the laptop, Nanaba decided to take the lead in looking through the wedding photographs; Starting with the ones that were taken in Nick’s office and the garden area behind the ceremony room at City Hall.   
“I love this picture of the kids together.” Smiled Hanji. “I’ll definitely have to have this one printed out and framed!”   
“Make sure you give me a copy as well!” Said Nanaba, clicking the “next” button to bring up a picture of Levi, Hanji and f/n stood together under a purpose-built floral archway adorned with red roses. “Oh, you should definitely print this one out too!”   
“Especially since Levis is actually smiling in it!” Chuckled Mike, earning a dark glare from the shorter male. “You can’t pass up an opportunity to have that on display given how rare it is!”   
Shaking her head, Hanji sipped her coffee in an effort to hide the amused giggle that was threatening to escape her lips; Swallowing a little quickly as the next photograph appeared on the screen.   
“Oh, I definitely need to print a copy of that for Isabel and Farlan!” She coughed. “That’s a really nice photograph of the two of them together.”   
“I agree.” Nodded Levi. “Isabel looks good on that picture.”   
“Who knows, it might be their wedding next!” Mused Nanaba thoughtfully, instinctively rubbing her stomach as she leaned back in her seat. “Isabel did catch the bouquet after all.”   
“Yeah, but you didn’t see the sheer horror on Farlan’s face when she did!” Smirked Mike. “He looked like he’d seen a ghost!”   
“Only because you said he had to propose to her there and then!” Shaking her head disapprovingly, Nanaba brought up the next picture and frowned upon seeing some unfamiliar people standing with Levi.   
“Can someone remind me who they are?”   
“Eld and Gunther, old military comrades of mine.” Said Levi evenly. “They signed up a few years after me and I ended up being their commanding officer.”   
“Cool!” Gasped Eren, his emerald eyes widening in excitement. “Did you get to flip their beds if they weren’t made properly? Or make them cut the grass with a pair of scissors? That’s what Grandpa said they did to him when he was in the military.”   
“Not now, no. Those methods are outdated.”   
“Aww!” Pouting and folding his arms, Eren turned his attention back to the laptop as the group continued to look through the wedding pictures; Which eventually changed locations from City Hall, over to the reception at Dot Pyxis’s wine bar.   
“It was nice to see my old work colleagues again.” Mused Hanji, nodding to the latest picture to appear on the screen. “I do kind of miss them sometimes.”   
“Do you not keep in touch with them?” Questioned Nanaba, her brows furrowing curiously as she turned to look at her best friend.    
“On the odd occasion, I was very selective about who I invited to the wedding though.” Pausing to draw breath, she looked at Levi for a moment before speaking again. “A couple of them pop into the tea shop every now and then, but as I said...I’m very selective about which ones I choose to have contact with.”   
“Probably for the best.” Muttered Mike, quick to notice that the children were now looking at each adult in turn with confused expressions, mainly thanks to the sudden dark turn the conversation had taken.   
Deciding that it was probably a good idea to send them out of the room so he could talk to Levi and Hanji alone before things became more awkward, he looked to his wife for confirmation first; Only speaking again when she frowned and nodded in agreement. “Hanji, can we have a word with you and Levi in private?”   
“Um…” Swallowing hard and turning to look at Levi, the bespectacled brunette felt her heart quicken in her chest at the way his steel grey eyes narrowed by the smallest of margins. “Yeah, sure.”   
“Mum, what’s going on?” Asked Armin worriedly. “Why does everyone suddenly look so angry?”   
“We’re not angry Sweetheart.” Said Nanaba softly, pulling him close and embracing him. “Auntie Hanji just said something that reminded us we need to have a word with her about...an adult matter.”   
“Did Auntie Hanji’s old work friends do something wrong?”   
“Is Mummy in trouble?” Questioned f/n, her gaze instantly turning to Hanji. “Mummy, are you in trouble? Is that why we’re not looking at the wedding pictures anymore?”   
“No one’s in trouble!” Giggled Hanji reassuringly. “We can carry on looking through the wedding pictures when you come home from your riding lesson.”   
“You promise?”   
“Pinky promise!” She said firmly, holding up a hand and extending her little finger.    
“Okay.”   
Watching silently as Hanji and f/n sealed their deal, Levi waited until the two of them lowered their hands before tapping the young girl on the shoulder and motioning for her to leave the kitchen.   
“Go take the other two brats into the living room.” He instructed calmly, making a conscious effort to avoid causing the children any more concern. “You’ve probably got time to play a game or something while we talk.”   
Complying with the request to leave the kitchen, Armin and f/n quietly climbed down from their seats and slowly wandered through the side door that led to the living room; Eren however, had other ideas and was determined to give everyone a piece of his mind first.   
“You know what I’m going to do when I grow up?” He huffed, jumping out of his chair and turning to glare at the adults. “I’m going to start kicking  **_you_ ** out of the room so I can have private chats with Armin and f/n!”   
“Yes, well until that time…” Retorted Mike, sternly pointing towards the door Armin and f/n had just left through. “You’ll do as you’re told, now go join f/n and your brother. Make sure you close the door behind you as well please.”   
Rolling his eyes, Eren reluctantly left the kitchen; Meaning that he missed Hanji’s complete failure to stifle a giggle, whilst shaking her head at his attitude.    
“Seven going on seventeen huh?”    
“Don’t remind me!” Groaned Nanaba, allowing her best friend the sly comment before sitting up straight and sighing deeply. “So, now they’re out of the way, we’ll bring you up to date on what’s been happening with Erwin and Marie during your absence.”   
  
“Ugh, I hate that they always do this to us!” Growled Eren, storming over to the armchair and throwing himself down on it,petulantly folding his arms and pouting.   
“What do you think they’re talking about now?” Asked f/n worriedly, still convinced that despite her mother doing a pinky promise with her, that she was in some sort of trouble.   
“Probably something to do with us!” Snorted Eren. “In which case, we should be allowed to hear it!”   
“Adults don’t have to tell us everything Eren!” Reasoned Armin. “That’s why it’s called an…”   
“I don’t care what it’s called!” Snapped the older boy, causing his brother and friend to wince at the harshness of his tone. “I’m not some little kid, I’m seven years old...I’m practically an adult!”   
“Auntie Nanaba and Uncle Mike don’t agree though.” Mused f/n, her e/c eyes focused intently on the door separating the living room from the kitchen.   
“I don’t care what my parents think! I’ll be eight years old soon, that’s nearly double figures, I wish they’d treat me more like an adult!”   
“Then start acting like one!” Retorted Armin, deciding he’d had enough of his brother’s attitude. “You say you want to be treated like an adult, stop pouting and complaining when you’re not included in their chats, try acting more mature and less like a toddler!”   
“Stop it!” Ordered f/n, instantly drawing the attention of both boys. “Stop arguing! I don’t like it when we get sent out of a room either, but sometimes it’s for our own good...at least...that’s what Mummy always tells me…”   
Her voice slowly decreasing in volume to a barely audible whisper, Armin and Eren looked at one another and frowned.    
“She’s right Eren.” Nodded Armin. “You’ve said it yourself many times, adults are strange and always do stuff we don’t understand.”   
“Yeah, I guess. So...what now?” He questioned, unfolding his arms and shuffling forward to the edge of the armchair. “I don’t just wanna sit here waiting for them to come get us.”   
“Shall we play a board game?” Suggested f/n with a shrug. “Levi said we’d probably have time for one while they talk.”   
“Sounds good to me.” Smiled Armin, looking towards his brother. “Eren, what do you think?”   
“Fine by me.” He shrugged nonchalantly.   
Moving towards the corner where her board games were neatly stacked in a plie by the toy chest, f/n momentarily glanced towards the door leading to the kitchen, frowning at the varnished wooden barrier that kept her and the boys separated from the adults.    
‘Everything will be okay.’ She told herself internally, kneeling down and inspecting the pile of various colourful boxes, each one displaying the name of the game it contained. ‘Levi won’t let anything bad happen to me or Mummy...he promised!’   
  
Waiting in tense silence as the door leading to the living room closed, Hanji inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a brief moment, opening them again and forcing herself to look at Mike and Nanaba when she did.   
“Alright then.” She murmured. “Is it good news or bad?”   
“I’d say it’s borderline good news.” Confessed Mike, his tone conveying a certain sense of doubt which Levi was quick to catch on to and confront him about.   
“Tch, what the Hell is that supposed to mean?”    
“It means that the good part is that Child Services have had their request for a fraud investigation approved.”   
“Really?” Gasped Hanji, her puppy brown eyes almost doubling in size. “That’s fantastic!”   
“Hold your horses Han.” Warned Nanaba, clearly not happy that she was pouring cold water on her best friend’s joy. “This is where the borderline part comes in.”   
“Which would be?” Questioned Levi, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.   
“Remember how I told you one of Marie’s relatives is a colleague of mine?” It was clear from Mike’s tone that was not happy with what he was saying, but he continued nonetheless. “I’ve heard rumours that they’re trying to get in on the case, presumably to try and tamper with the process of gathering evidence for it.”   
“Is there no way to stop them?” Shaking her head rapidly, Hanji’s brain scrambled to try and process what she was hearing. “Surely there’s some sort of rule where they can’t interfere in an investigation being carried out on a family member? That would be a conflict of interest wouldn’t it?”   
If he hadn’t been so concerned with the possible outcome of what this situation could mean for himself and Hanji, Levi would’ve been more than a little impressed with her knowledge of legal terms; However, that did nothing to help the situation they now found themselves in.   
“That’s correct.” Nodded Mike, sparing his wife a momentary glance before continuing. “Unfortunately, here’s where things get complicated…”   
“Shit, I knew you were going to say something like that!” Snorted Levi, gritting his teeth and biting back any further comments.   
“I know that they’ve had their request denied by the team dealing with the investigation because they know they’re related to Marie, but that won’t necessarily stop them from trying to interfere with proceedings.”   
“Is there anything that can be done?”   
“Everything that can be done, is being done.” Confirmed the blonde male, affording Hanji a small smile when he caught sight of the confused frown now being directed towards him. “Of course I’m keeping my nose to the ground as well, especially since the last investigation into Marie and Erwin’s deeds was dismissed due to…“lack of evidence.” Besides, they aren’t exactly being discreet in their attempts to be included in the investigation.”   
“What do you mean?”   
Snorting in amusement, Mike’s pale green eyes narrowed, making his previously reassuring expression appear much more devious.    
“I mean they’re being far too nosey for their own good, asking too many questions about what evidence they have so far to support the case, even after being told to stay out of it...that kind of thing.”   
“Basically, they’re making themselves look like they’re guilty by association.” Said Levi bluntly, causing his wife’s head to snap around to face him, her jaw dropping open as she did so.   
“Exactly!”    
“So...what you’re saying is, there’s a chance that things may go our way this time?” Asked Hanji.

Despite not wanting to get her hopes up, she couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her stomach at the idea that if things carried on the way they were, there was the tiniest chance of justice being served.   
“We can’t be certain.” Said Nanaba evenly, deciding to join the conversation when Mike hesitated to provide an answer to her question. “Obviously the last thing we want is for them to get away with what they’ve put you through a second time, but we also don’t want to give you false hope...That’s why we said the news was borderline good.”  
“I see.” Sighed Hanji, lowering her head and biting her lower lip, slowly dragging it back between her teeth.  
“You do have a safety net of sorts.” Said Mike, causing her to suddenly sit bolt upright, her head jerking back up so quickly it almost caused the vertebrae in her neck to click.   
“We do, what? What is it?”  
“Investigations requested by Child Services are always heavily scrutinized.” He explained. “Especially those where adoption and custody awards are concerned. Even if this relative of Marie’s does somehow manage to get their hands on any evidence linked to the case, they can only make it disappear from the police archives…not Child Services records.”  
“So, Freida and her colleagues would still have copies of the files?”  
"Yes, with the added protection that nobody outside Child Services has the authority to demand that they be destroyed if the investigation were to be dismissed.”  
“So, does that mean…” Taking a few seconds to compose herself, Hanji steadied her breathing before speaking again. “That they could demand the case be reopened?”  
“If they can prove that the investigation was prematurely dismissed or there is evidence of corruption, it’s a possibility.”  
“Take it easy Hanji!” Warned Levi, unfolding his arms and reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t know if things are going to get that far yet!”  
“He’s right Han.” Nodded Nanaba worriedly. “All you can do for now is take each day as it comes. You know well enough that Mike and I will be here for you every step of the way, we want to see justice delivered to Erwin and Marie as much as you do.”  
“I know, I know.” Cursing under her breath and removing her glasses, shakily bringing a hand up to her face and rubbing her eyes. “This is just...it’s a lot to take in when I’ve just had two weeks relaxing and enjoying my honeymoon…”  
“We knew we’d still have this to deal with when we came home.” Said Levi. “It’s not like it’s that much of a surprise, it's no secret that those two are a pair of conniving…”  
“I’m sorry to do this to you Hanji.” Interrupted Mike, earning a raised eyebrow from the raven haired male. “We just thought you needed to know as soon as possible.”  
“It’s fine.” Sniffed Hanji, putting her glasses back on and exhaling deeply. “Where Erwin and Marie are concerned, it’s always best to know exactly what we’re up against. At least we have the two of you in our corner and believe me, that means a Hell of a lot to us.”  
“Yeah, it does.” Confirmed Levi, affording them a single nod of gratitude. "We appreciate your support."  
“We’ll do our best to keep you in the loop.” Said Mike, standing up and looking towards the kitchen clock. “Anyway, I think it’s time we made a move. We still need to get the kids to their riding lesson.”  
“Ah, yeah...I forgot about that!” Giggled Hanji sheepishly, a faint blush of embarrassment rising on her cheeks.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Asked Nanaba, allowing Mike to help her stand and placing her hands on her lower back to try and ease some of the stiffness that had developed from being sat in the same position for a prolonged period.   
“I’ll be fine.” Nodded Hanji reassuringly before turning to look at Levi. “I’ve got you guys looking after me, I can face anything that bastard and his little whore can throw at me!”  
  
Despite being initially disgruntled over the adults sending them into the living room so they could talk in private, f/n, Eren and Armin had soon gotten comfortable in front of the hearth and commenced a game of Snakes and Ladders.  
Silently moving his counter across the board, Eren handed the dice over to Armin; However, his brief glance towards the door leading to the kitchen did not go unnoticed.  
“Eren?” Questioned f/n cautiously, not wanting him to go off on another rant about being treated like a child when he considered himself to be “almost an adult.”   
“They’ve been talking for a long time.” He replied thoughtfully. “Way too long, something is definitely wrong.”  
“You...you think so?”  
“I **_know_** so!” He said firmly, standing up and walking towards the door. “I’m gonna go try and find out what they’re talking about!”  
“Eren, wait!” Gasped Armin, suddenly dropping the dice and reaching out to his brother. “Don’t do it, you’ll get into trouble!”  
“I don’t care, I wanna know what’s going on!”  
However, just before he reached the door, it swung open to reveal a tall blonde male standing on the other side.  
“Dad!” Quickly backpedalling as Mike stepped into the living room, Eren’s previous display of bravado soon vanished. “I...I was…”  
“Are you done with your “adult chat” now Uncle Mike?” Interrupted f/n, slowly getting up and moving to stand beside the older boy.  
“Yes, we are.” Mike nodded gruffly. “Put your game away and then go get your riding gear f/n, we’ll leaving in a few minutes.”  
“Okay.”  
Returning to Armin, she knelt down and quickly started gathering up the counters and dice, leaving the blonde boy to fold up the board and put it back in the box.  
Sparing them a small smile, Mike’s expression soon changed when he noticed his eldest son had made no effort to help with the task.  
“Is something wrong Eren?” He inquired, taking several deep sniffs; A clear indication that he would know if the boy was lying to him when he gave his answer.  
Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide how he truly felt, Eren folded his arms and averted his gaze.  
“Why do you keep having all these “adult chats” with Auntie Hanji?” He grumbled. “What’s going on?”  
“It’s nothing for you to concern yourself with.” Said Mike firmly. “You’re too young to understand complicated issues between adults.”  
“I might be able to understand!” Snapped Eren petulantly. “I’m the oldest out of Armin, f/n and myself, how do you know I won’t understand if you won’t tell me?”  
“Enough Eren!” Drawing a breath upon seeing all three children visibly tense up at the harshness of his tone, the tall male exhaled and closed his eyes, taking a moment to regain his composure before continuing. “The only thing you need to understand right now, is that when there are things being discussed that children don’t need to know about, it’s because it’s for their own good.”  
Shoulders sagging in defeat at not getting the answer he wanted, Eren skulked into the kitchen without saying another word.  
“Dad?” Asked Armin timidly, handing f/n the game box so she could put it away.   
“Hmm?”   
“Are Auntie Hanji, f/n and Levi going to be okay? It’s just that…”   
“All our “adult chats” are usually with them?” Concluded his father with a wry smile. “Nothing will happen to them.”  
“I know it won’t!” Chimed in f/n, putting her game back in its place before turning to look at Mike. “Levi promised he won’t let anything bad happen to me or Mummy and I trust him!”  
“Smart girl!” Chuckled Mike, holding out an arm and gesturing for them to go back into the kitchen. “Now, go say goodbye to your mother and Levi, we need to leave or you’ll all be late for your riding lesson.”  
Doing as they were told, Armin and f/n ran into the kitchen where Eren and the other adults were waiting for them, leaving Mike stood in the doorway watching for a moment with a contemplative expression before following.  
While it pleased him to know that Levi had promised the little girl he wouldn’t let anything happen to her or Hanji, he was also slightly concerned that if the raven haired male ever did find himself in a situation where harm was likely to come to either of them, he might try and deal with it alone rather than asking for help.  
Still, Levi had done a good job of taking steps to ensure their safety so far, perhaps he wouldn’t need any extra assistance after all...only time would tell.  
  
“I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish going through the photographs or hear about your honeymoon.” Said Nanaba, watching as Hanji changed the wallpaper on her laptop background to the picture of herself, Levi and f/n stood under the floral arch at City Hall. “We just felt it more important to let you know of what was going on with the Child Services investigation.”  
“It’s fine, really.” Smiled Hanji. “Believe me, you have no idea how grateful we are that Mike keeps sticking his neck on the line to keep us in the loop. The last thing we want is him getting into trouble or possibly fired…”  
“He’s too careful for that. Besides, it’s not like he’s tampering with evidence or trying to pervert the course of justice…”  
“He’s still playing a dangerous game!” Remarked Levi. “If someone other than us were to find out what he’s doing...”  
“They won’t.” Said Nanaba confidently. “As I said, he’s too careful for that...let’s just say workplace gossip is an excellent way of finding out useful information if you’re in the right place at the right time.”  
“That’s very true!” Nodded Hanji, turning around just in time to see Eren trudge into the kitchen. “Hey Sweetie, did you guys have fun playing without us?”  
Shrugging and looking off to one side, Eren frowned and remained silent.  
“Oh dear, someone’s sulking!” She giggled, humming thoughtfully and standing up. “You know what the cure for that is don’t you? A great big hug from your Auntie Hanji!”  
Rolling his eyes as she lunged forward and grabbed the boy in a tight embrace, ignoring his protests and attempts to escape, Levi turned his attention back to the door as f/n and Armin entered the kitchen, closely followed by Mike a moment later.  
“How come you and Mummy aren’t coming with us today Levi?” Asked f/n, approaching him and cocking her head to one side.  
“Well, Levi has some tea shop business to take care of and I have a few jobs of my own to take care of.” Explained Hanji, kissing the top of Eren’s head and finally releasing him, giggling devilishly at the way he grumbled and moved away. “Mainly cooking dinner since I plan on having Auntie Nanaba, Uncle Mike and the boys join us so we can finish looking through the wedding photographs and show them the honeymoon ones!”  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Smiled Nanaba approvingly, turning her attention to the children once more. “Right, everyone say goodbye, we need to be heading off now.”  
“Bye Auntie Hanji!” Said Armin, rushing towards the bespectacled brunette and hugging her tightly.   
“See you this afternoon Sweetie.” She smiled, kissing the top of his head before turning her attention to her daughter. “You behave yourself for Uncle Mike and Auntie Nanaba!”  
“I will!” Nodded f/n enthusiastically, jumping into her mother’s arms the moment she released Armin.   
“Have fun Brat.” Said Levi, moving to stand next to Hanji and ruffling the young girl’s hair.  
“Bye Levi!” She called, breaking free of her mother’s embrace and following the others into the hallway, only stopping to grab her riding bag from in front of the cupboard under the stairs before following them out of the house.   
Sparing Levi an affectionate glance, Hanji left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to the front door, standing and watching for a few moments as Mike and Nanaba got the kids into the car and drove away.   
Sighing wistfully as she closed and locked the door, she returned to the kitchen and approached her husband; Slowly bringing her arms up and snaking them around his neck.  
“So, how about some fun before we start catching up on our chores?” She questioned suggestively, one hand slowly stroking up his nape and pulling his head closer to hers.   
“Tch, how did I know that would be the first thing on your mind once everyone had left?” Snorted Levi, however his attitude towards her question did nothing to stop him from placing his hands on her hips and pulling her body closer.  
“Well, you’re not exactly objecting are you?”  
“I could be...persuaded…”  
Giggling devilishly, Hanji lowered her gaze to his lips and moved her head closer to his; Unfortunately, just before she could engage him in a passionate kiss, a knock on the door disturbed them.  
“Argh, damnit!” She groaned, reluctantly tearing herself away from him and making her way back down the hallway. “What are the odds that’s Mike and Nanaba making a quick return because f/n’s forgotten something? I’ll be right back.”  
Walking back out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Hanji giggled and called out as she reached the front door and proceeded to unlock it.   
“Let me guess, f/n forgot her…”  
Heart suddenly skipping a beat and making her chest feel tight, the rest of her sentence died in her throat when she opened the door and found a tall blonde male stood on the other side; However, it wasn’t Mike as she had originally suspected it would be.  
“Hello Hanji.” He said in a deep and calm voice, his bushy brows furrowing and causing his icy blue eyes to narrow slightly.   
Swallowing hard and forcing herself to breath through her shock, Hanji finally found her voice a few seconds later; Even though it was little more than a single muttered word.  
“Erwin!”   



	42. Goodbye Past, Hello Future

_“Hello Hanji.” Said Erwin in a deep and calm voice, his bushy brows furrowing and causing his icy blue eyes to narrow slightly.  
_ _Swallowing hard and forcing herself to breathe through her shock, Hanji finally found her voice a few seconds later; Even though it was little more than a single muttered word.  
_ _"Erwin!”_ _  
_ _After another brief silence that felt like an entire lifetime, Erwin was the first to break it._ _  
_ _“We need to talk, may I come in?”_ _  
_ _Blinking once, the bespectacled brunette couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, trying to force herself to reply; Yet every time she started to form words in her mind, they died in her throat._ _  
_ _“I’d prefer to do this in private.” Sighed Erwin, holding up a brown envelope. “Unlike you, I don’t like airing my dirty laundry in public!”_ _  
_ _Unfortunately for him, this was the wrong choice of words to use; On the one hand, he had managed to provoke a verbal response, but on the other, it was hardly eloquent and succeeded in drawing attention to the two of them._ _  
_ _“You presumptuous bastard!” Screeched Hanji, her puppy brown eyes widening in anger. “Why the Hell are you here? Is this a trick to keep me distracted while Marie tries to sneak around the back and snatch f/n? Well tough shit, you’ve failed this time, she’s not here!”_ _  
_ _“Hanji?” Questioned another voice, causing Erwin to raise his head and look behind her down the hallway as a figure rushed towards them from the kitchen._ _  
_ _“Oi, Hanji!” Questioned Levi, moving to his wife’s side and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”_ _  
_ _“I take it you’re Levi Ackerman?”_ _  
_ _Turning towards the source of the unfamiliar voice, Levi didn’t need a formal introduction to know who was speaking to him. In fact, the second he laid eyes on the taller blonde male, he knew exactly_ **_who_ ** _he was.”_ _  
_ _“You!” He growled, steel grey eyes narrowing dangerously as he pulled Hanji back to stand behind him, shielding her from her ex husband’s sight as best he could. “What the Hell are you doing here?”_ _  
_ _“I have business to discuss with my ex wife.” Said Erwin evenly, once again holding up the envelope in his right hand. “Although I would probably be correct in assuming it concerns you as well.”_ _  
_ _“What sort of business?”_ _  
_ _“May we talk inside? I’d prefer to do this in private.”_ _  
_ _“Fine.” Answered Levi after a brief pause, slowly stepping aside. “Go through to the kitchen.”_ _  
_ _“Thank you.” Stepping inside, Erwin glanced at Hanji before walking down the hallway. “At least one of you is prepared to be reasonable!”_ _  
_ _“Why you…” Sneered Hanji, her burning hatred for her ex husband slowly starting to bubble up inside her again, it was only when Levi tightened his grip on her shoulder that she momentarily fell silent; However the glare that she directed at him spoke volumes. “Are you crazy Levi?” She whispered harshly. “Why did you invite him in?”_ _  
_ _“Trust me.” Pulling his mobile phone out of his jeans pocket, Levi quietly set up the recording app and nodded towards the kitchen. “If he tries anything, I’ll be more than prepared to deal with him!”_ _  
_ _Inhaling deeply and holding it for a moment, Hanji gritted her teeth and fought down the urge curse at him before shaking her head and reluctantly walking away._ _  
_ _Closing and locking the front door, Levi carefully slipped his phone back into his pocket and followed a moment later._ _  
_ _He knew all too well that he was taking a huge risk in agreeing to let Erwin into the house, but with f/n safely out of the way with Mike and Nanaba, he didn’t have to worry about her being caught in the firing line if things turned ugly…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Walking into the kitchen, Erwin halted at the dining table and turned back towards the door; Raising a bushy eyebrow when Hanji’s open laptop caught his attention._ _  
_ _Quick to notice that she had left the device open after changing her wallpaper background to the picture of herself, Levi and f/n at City Hall, Hanji charged forward and slammed it shut._ _  
_ _“Say what you have to say and get out!” She snarled, keeping her hand firmly in place to further emphasise that she didn’t want him looking at anything to do with the little girl he refused to acknowledge._ _  
_ _“Very well.” Said Erwin, his calm and composed attitude towards her adding more fuel to the already burning rage she felt at having him in her home. “May I sit down? This may take a while.”_ _  
_ _“We’re not in your damned office Erwin, stop treating this like a business transaction!”_ _  
_ _“If you must.” Said Levi bluntly, earning him a small nod of thanks from the taller male and an infuriated glare from his wife._ _  
_ _If the situation hadn’t been so serious, he’d have probably been amused by how drastically the tables had turned; After all, it was only two weeks ago that he was the one wanting to break Erwin’s legs while Hanji begged him not to do it. Now, he was the one being reasonable while she wanted nothing more than to claw her ex husband’s eyes out and feed them to him!_ _  
_ _“So, what is it you want?” He inquired, taking a seat at the table and encouraging Hanji to do the same._ _  
_ _“I came to discuss this.”_ _  
_ _Opening the envelope he’d been carrying, Erwin produced several sheets of printed paper that had been stapled together and placed them down on the table; Causing Hanji to inhale sharply._ _  
_ _“Adoption papers!” She gasped, her anger momentarily melting away._ _  
_ _“Yes.”_ _  
_ _Folding his arms, Levi narrowed his steel grey eyes and stared at Erwin expectantly._ _  
_ _“Don’t worry, I’m more than prepared to sign them.” He said assuringly before his tone changed to one slightly less business like and more...apprehensive. “However, I need to speak with you about something first...”_ _  
_ _“Oh, this should be fun!” Scoffed Hanji, not bothering to try and show any signs of civility towards him. “Let me guess...you’re going to try and guilt trip us into asking the police and Child Services to drop their investigation against you and Marie for fraudulently claiming that I wanted to try mediation again and pause the adoption process?”_ _  
_ _“So it’s true then? This investigation is genuine and not an elaborate prank.”_ _  
_ _“What?” Blinking rapidly, Hanji tilted her head to one side and stared incredulously across the table at him. “Are you seriously trying to play dumb with me?”_ _  
_ _There was no way he was aware that Levi was recording everything that was being said, was there? Although, he probably remembered that her husband had already used this tactic on him before and was taking extra precautions to avoid saying anything incriminating._ _  
_ _“I wasn’t even aware that you were planning to have f/n adopted until the police came knocking on my door asking to speak to myself and Marie on behalf of Child Services.”_ _  
_ _“Bullshit!” Scoffed the bespectacled brunette._ _  
_ _“I was away on a business trip at the time the adoption papers were sent to my house...”_ _  
_ _“For two months? Pull the other one!”_ _  
_ _Sighing and shaking his head, it was quickly becoming apparent to Erwin that he wasn’t going to be able to reason with Hanji; Still, he knew deep down that anything he said would be met with skepticism, especially given his track record in the past._ _  
_ _“I know you’re not going to believe a word I say, but I truly had no idea that you were planning to have Levi adopt your daughter…”_ _  
_ _“_ **_Our_ ** _daughter!” Interrupted Hanji angrily. “F/n is_ **_our_ ** _daughter!”_ _  
_ _“As I’ve already said, I only found out about the adoption order being applied for when the police came to our house asking to speak to myself and Marie. I confronted her about it after they left, she denied ever receiving any adoption papers addressed to me...So I did some investigating of my own and found them hidden in the bottom of her wardrobe...”_ _  
_ _“Oh please!” Rolling her eyes, it took every ounce of restraint Hanji possessed not to laugh in his face. “You and her had this planned from the start, now you’re here grovelling because you got caught out!”_ _  
_ _“I thought we were through playing games with each other after the failed mediation session last year. I told you I wanted no further contact with you…”_ _  
_ _“You also once said that you’d never abandon f/n despite us not being together anymore!” Snarled Hanji dangerously, her fingers slowly curling inwards to form fists. “Sorry, but you’ll have to forgive me for not believing a word that comes out of your mouth given how many lies you’ve told!”_ _  
_ _Despite already having been mentally prepared for Hanji to bring up his past web of lies and knowing all too well that he deserved every venomous barb she verbally beat him down with, Erwin was still determined to try and put his side of the story across in a civilised manner._ _  
_ _Trying to fight her every step of the way go force her and f/n out of his life had gotten him nowhere, he accepted that now; However, the damage had already been done and now the tables had turned to the point where it was Hanji holding all the cards and choosing the order in which they were played, leaving him to go on the defensive to try and put forward his case._ _  
_ _“Can you prove that?” Interrupted Levi, ignoring her words and actions in favour of calmly giving Erwin a chance to speak._ _  
_ _“Unfortunately I cannot, nor can I prove that I didn’t speak to Child Services and tell them I had suggested putting the adoption on hold.”_ _  
_ _“Then what can you prove?” Remarked Hanji, growing more and more impatient with his presence as each second ticked by. “Why are you even here? Why can’t you just sign the adoption papers and leave?”_ _  
_ _“I needed to hear your side of the story.” He answered, closing his eyes for a brief moment and focusing his gaze on Hanji when he spoke again. “Now I know this to be a genuine investigation, I know what course of action I should take.”_ _  
_ _Reaching into the inner pocket of his expensive tailored suit, Erwin pulled out a pen and picked up the adoption papers._ _  
_ _Exchanging a suspicious glance, Levi and Hanji silently watched as he turned to the final page and placed them back on the table before starting to write, pushing them away from him once he was finished._ _  
_ _“For what it’s worth, I assure you there will be no more delays or complications regarding this process.” Said Erwin evenly, standing up from his seat. “However, I have spoken to Child Services personally and requested that if any further correspondence with them regarding this matter is required, they should contact me directly through my company building rather than my home address.”_ _  
_ _Swallowing hard and shakily extending her hand towards the adoption papers, Hanji slowly retrieved them and turned to the back page; An audible gasp escaping her lips as she scanned over the signature and date that had now been added to the required spaces at the bottom of the page._ _  
_ _“If you’re expecting us to ask Child Services to drop the investigation against you and your wife, you can think again.” Warned Levi sternly, standing up and making sure to meet Erwin’s gaze when he spoke. “The two of you have put Hanji and f/n through Hell...You may have friends in high places, but even they won’t be able to save you from what I’ll do if you dare come near either of them again!”_ _  
_ _Raising his head and inhaling deeply, Erwin silently stared down at the shorter male for a few seconds before turning to Hanji._ _  
_ _Clenching her jaw, she narrowed her puppy brown eyes and slowly rose from her chair, moving to stand beside Levi and tightly clutching the adoption papers in one hand._ _  
_ _“I believe we’re finished here now.” Said Erwin bluntly. “There is no need for us to have any further contact.”_ _  
_ _“In that case, I’ll see you out.” Replied Hanji civilly, gesturing for him to leave the kitchen._ _  
_ _Silently complying with her request, the tall male walked down the hallway; Watched closely by Levi as Hanji followed behind, unlocking and opening the door for him._ _  
_ _Gritting her teeth and averting her gaze, she swallowed hard and breathed deeply; Counting down the seconds until he finally walked out of her house and with any luck, out of her life forever._ _  
_ _Sparing her one last glance, Erwin’s icy blue eyes narrowed marginally as he stepped over the threshold and strode down the driveway without looking behind him._ _  
_ _Closing the door and once again locking it behind him, Hanji slumped back against it and exhaled deeply._ _  
_ _Her entire body felt numb and the urge to vomit was rapidly rising within her, how she had managed to keep it together and not leap across the table to punch her ex husband’s lights out remained a mystery to her._ _  
_ _“Hanji?”_ _  
_ _“Huh?”_ _  
_ _Looking up at the call of her name, she was met by Levi’s concerned frown burning into her with an intensity that made her heart rate increase._ _  
_ _“Are you alright?”_ _  
_ _“I’m fine.” She nodded, her lower lip starting to tremble violently as the emotion of the unexpected confrontation Erwin finally caught up with her, causing a choked sob to rip through her throat. “Actually scratch that, I feel like I’ve just been thrown into a piranha pool and managed to climb out alive!”_ _  
_ _“Tch, you look like it!” He remarked, a hint of amusement evident in his tone as he reached out and pulled her upright. “I honestly thought you were going to end up mauling him!”_ _  
_ _“Speak for yourself!” She laughed, slapping his arm with her free hand. “You wanted to break his legs two weeks ago, yet you were mainly the voice of reason today!”_ _  
_ _“Only because I thought to record everything that was being said!”_ _  
_ _“I doubt we’ll need it now.” She mused, handing him the adoption papers. “Although, I think we should hang on to it just in case.”_ _  
_ _“Agreed.” Nodded Levi, inspecting Erwin’s signature. “So, what now?”_ _  
_ _“Now, we call Freida and see if she’s able to come and pick these up.” Smiled Hanji, turning her attention to the adoption papers. “Then we wait and see how everything plays out.”_ _  
_ _“Great, nothing new there then!”_ _  
_ _“Maybe not.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. “I think we’ve earned the right to be cautiously optimistic though, don’t you?”_ _  
_ _“Yeah.” Agreed Levi quietly, his sight still fixed firmly on Erwin’s signature. “Yeah, I do.”_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Three months later…_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Sitting in the small bare room, Hanji anxiously eyed up each of the silent occupants currently sitting around the large rectangular varnished table.   
Each one had their eyes firmly fixed on the imposing figure sat at the head as they scrutinized the paperwork in front of them.   
A low hum emitted from the judge’s throat as he adjusted his glasses and turned the page, his withered grey brows furrowing in a contemplative manner.   
For the past two hours or so, she and Levi had been meticulously interviewed about the finer details of their adoption request...although in her mind, it felt more like an interrogation!   
Each part had been picked over like a predator cleaning the last scraps of meat from the bones of its prey; From the formal chats of their documented visit from Freida, to wanting to see a physical copy of the wedding certificate to make certain they weren’t just playing some sick game with f/n’s life to get what they wanted.   
  
“Damnit!” Whispered Hanji, nervously fiddling with her wedding ring in an effort to keep herself calm.   
Looking to her left, she shook her head; Jealous of how cool and collected her husband was acting, but of course, she knew better than that; The way his fingers tightly curled into the material of his jacket was a strong indicator that he was feeling as apprehensive as she was, he was just much better at hiding it!   
While he may have appeared unperturbed to the untrained eye, she was well aware that internally, he was more than likely cursing up a storm that would’ve earned him a lifetime of hearing the words “bad Levi, no swearing!” from f/n.   
The thought caused a split second smile to tug at her lips, however when it passed, her brain once again started working overtime trying to figure out whether this lengthy silence was a good sign, or a bad one.   
Hearing papers being shuffled on her right, she inhaled sharply and turned to face the source of the noise, quickly being met by a reassuringly kind smile from Freida.   
“I know this part is completely nerve shredding.” She said quietly. “Believe me, I’ve seen people have all sorts of reactions...you’re actually proving to be a lot more relaxed than some!”   
“That’s comforting!”   
“I know it’s easier said than done given the current circumstances, but just try not to overthink things.”   
Humming again and clearing his throat, the judge at the head of the table cleared his throat and put his paperwork down.   
“Mr and Mrs Ackerman?”   
“Y-Yes?” Stuttered Hanji, resisting the urge to stand up, while Levi simply raised his head slightly.   
“I have reviewed the adoption request, as well as the ongoing fraud investigation against your ex husband and his wife…”   
‘Oh no, he’s going to refuse isn’t he?’ She thought, her mouth suddenly going dry.   
“Despite this, rather messy business...I have decided to approve Mr Ackerman’s adoption of your daughter.”   
“Shit!” Muttered Levi, his steel grey eyes widening in shock; A stark contrast to Hanji’s much more emotionally transparent response.   
Hands instantly going up to her face, a muffled sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeal emitted from her throat.   
“All of the paperwork regarding this matter satisfies the mandatory requirements which must be met to ensure that your daughter’s physical and mental welfare will not be compromised. Therefore, I have no reason not to issue the adoption order.” He continued, handing his paperwork over to the assistant sitting on his left, nodding as she stood up and left the room. “All that needs to be done now is for the registration department to generate an adoption certificate.”   
“I’m sorry, but what does that mean?”   
“It’s nothing complicated, just a document that will essentially replace f/n’s original birth certificate.” Interjected Freida, earning Hanji’s immediate attention. “It will name you and Mr Ackerman as her parents and also show her new name since you requested it be changed if the adoption was successful.”   
“Thank you!” Exclaimed Hanji, tears starting to form in her puppy brown eyes as she turned back to the judge. “Thank you so much.”   
“If you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to now.” He said evenly, standing from his seat. “If you have any further questions, Miss Reiss is more than capable of answering them for you.”   
“Yes, yes...of course!” She nodded rapidly, watching him leave the room. “Thank you, again.”   
“Calm down!” Advised Freida, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Deep breaths, okay?”   
“I’m sorry, I...I…” Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Hanji forced out a relieved giggle before trying to speak again. “I just can’t believe it...I feel like I’m dreaming! So, what happens now?”   
“Once the adoption certificate is created, you’ll be given a copy for your own personal records.” Explained Freida, withdrawing her hand. “That’s all there is to it really, your husband is now legally the father of your daughter and you can carry on with your lives.”   
“You hear that Levi?” Squealed Hanji excitedly, turning to look at the short male. “You’re officially a father!”   
Staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him, Levi didn’t acknowledge her; In fact, he didn’t move a muscle, he didn’t even blink at the sound of her voice.   
“Levi?” She questioned again, frowning and waving a hand in front of his face. “Hey, Levi! Hello? Shorty?”   
“Huh?” Finally snapping out of his state of shock, he quickly regained his composure and furrowed his brows. “What?”   
“Are you alright?” Giggled Hanji, failing to notice Freida resisting the urge to smile behind her back. “You completely spaced out on me!”   
“I’m fine.” He muttered, his natural frown deepening as his brain tried to process what he had been told before he eventually turned his attention to Freida. “Hey, now everything has been legalized, there’s no way anyone can contest it right?”   
“No, any approved legal adoption of any type cannot be challenged once the biological father or mother signs away their rights.” She said firmly. “Only special circumstances, such as a child being in extreme danger of being abused or possibly even killed can be used as a reason for an adoption to be reversed.”   
Despite his satisfaction at her answer, there was still one more worrying thought in the back of his mind that he couldn’t shake off. “One more thing, do you know anything about the current status of the investigation? Are we going to need to give statements against them or what?”   
Jaw dropping open in horror at what he had just said, Hanji felt all of her joy and happiness suddenly disappear at the mention of those two names.   
However, she was reluctantly forced to admit that even after Erwin saying they would have no further contact, the investigation against them was still ongoing and a part of her was terrified that either he and Marie, or someone close to the pair would come after them for one last attempt at causing trouble.   
“Unfortunately I’m not really in the loop with how the investigation is progressing, that’s now in the hands of the senior managers. My duty starts and ends with assisting you and your wife through the adoption process.”   
“I see, so you’re part in all of this is over now.”   
“Strictly speaking, yes. What I have heard of the investigation recently, is that it’s currently still ongoing pending evidence of fraud coming to light regarding one of Mrs Smith’s relatives...her brother, I believe.” A stern expression instantly forming on Freida’s face, she clasped her hands together on the table and drew a breath before continuing. “There was some mention of evidence relating to a kidnapping allegation going missing last year that has been traced back to him...I believe you already know what I’m talking about since your daughter’s name was brought up on our records after we were called in to help deal with the process of taking statements.”   
“Yes, I do!” Growled Hanji. “It was a friend of Marie’s that committed the act and even had the nerve to confess to me! One of your colleagues sat in on the police interview with my daughter, but a short while later...we were told the case had been closed due to lack of evidence.”   
“So it’s her brother huh?” Mused Levi. “Tch, I wonder who taught who how to be a devious…”   
“Anyway, I have something else to ask you...if that’s okay?” Interrupted Hanji, knowing all too well that the next words out of her husband’s mouth were not going to be anything complimentary.   
“Of course.” Smiled Freida. “What is it you’d like to ask me?”   
“Well…As you know, there’s a lot of bad blood between myself, Erwin and Marie...is there anything we can do to stop them from trying to come after us if we are indeed called upon to give statements against them?”   
“Yes, especially if you’re concerned they would try to go after your daughter; You may want to consider taking out a restraining order.”   
“What do you think Levi?” Asked Hanji, sucking in air through her teeth. “Should we?”   
“We should definitely keep it in mind.” He answered firmly. “I wouldn’t put anything past those two.”   
“Legally speaking, they aren’t allowed to try making contact with you at the moment either way.” Continued Freida. “Since the investigation involves allegations you’ve made against them, it would be classed as witness intimidation and would more than likely be seen as an admission of guilt.”   
“We’ll keep the restraining order idea on a backburner for now then.” Said Hanji evenly, earning her a nod of agreement from the raven haired male. “Thanks for the suggestion though...and everything else for that matter, you’ve been amazing!”   
“You’re very welcome.” Smiled Freida, turning her gaze to the door when it swung open a few seconds later and one of the judge’s assistants entered the room.   
“Here is your new documentation Mrs Ackerman.” He said evenly, holding out a manilla folder. “You and your husband are free to leave whenever you are ready.”   
“Thank you.”   
Slowly taking the folder from him, the bespectacled brunette drew a deep breath before opening it and inspecting the freshly printed certificate contained within.   
“F/n Ackerman…” She muttered, tears stinging her eyes as she showed it to Levi. “Mother; Hanji Ackerman...Father: Levi Ackerman.”   
“Congratulations.” Smiled Freida. “I’m very happy for the both of you.”   
“Yeah...” Muttered Levi, his steel grey eyes scanning over the certificate before settling on the registration stamp that indicated it was a legally binding document; Losing all ability to speak further as it finally started to sink in that he was now officially a father.


	43. Hands off My Daddy!

With the mid morning rush over, Isabel hastily put more pies and pastries into the oven ready for the inevitable lunchtime invasion of students, shoppers and retail workers.    
Looking around to make sure she was caught up on everything else, she exited the kitchen and made her way out to the counter, dark green eyes wide with anticipation as she observed the few customers that were currently occupying the seating area.    
“Damnit, where are they?” She grunted, briskly walking towards the office. “Surely they can’t be much longer?”   
“They’re not back yet Isabel.”    
“Huh?”   
Stopping at the till and turning to face the source of the voice, the young redhead blinked rapidly at the short blonde haired female sitting on one of the sofas near the window.    
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much though, these meetings can sometimes be quite lengthy.”   
“How can you be so calm about this?” Sighing defeatedly, Isabel changed course and made her way out from behind the counter to the seating area. “They’ve been there since before we opened.”   
“I speak from experience, remember?” Smiled Nanaba softly, glancing towards the two week old baby in her arms and adjusting the pink fluffy blanket she was currently being swaddled in.    
“No offense Nanaba, but you haven’t had to deal with half the stuff they have.”   
“This is true.” Pausing and nodding in agreement, her expression grew stern for a moment. “However, things seem to have been going smoothly recently. Have a little faith.”   
Pursing her lips, Isabel furrowed her brows.   
Maybe Nanaba was right, maybe she was panicking over nothing.    
Still, it wasn’t surprising that she felt doubtful over the outcome of the meeting, especially given her own negative past with Child Services.    
“Oh dear, I think somebody needs changing!” Giggled Nanaba, wrinkling her nose as the baby started squirming and grumbling. “Can you take her for a second please?”   
“Sure!”    
Frown instantly disappearing, Isabel eagerly took the baby girl from her mother and held her close, cooing and gently rocking her to keep her calm.   
“Oh, wow! You’re a little stinky bum aren’t you Annie?” She giggled, being unfortunate enough to catch the strong unpleasant scent that had alerted Nanaba to her needs.    
“Be glad Mike isn’t here yet!” Scoffed Nanaba, standing up and retrieving her daughter. “His nose so sensitive, he’d probably have needed to run out of the building while trying not to be sick!”   
“Would you like something else to drink?” Inquired Isabel, nodding to the empty cup on the table.    
“Oh yes please, I’ll have the same again...and can you bring a black coffee over too? Mike will be here in about five minutes.”   
“I’m on it!”   
“Thanks.”   
Clearing the table, Isabel made her way back to the counter and quickly washed her hands before starting to prepare the order.   
“Okay, one black coffee.” She muttered, placing a ceramic cup underneath the coffee machine nozzle and pressing the relevant button, leaving it to do its work as she prepared a fresh cup for Nanaba’s tea.   
“Everything okay out here?”   
Looking up at the sound of a male voice, she couldn’t help feeling slightly disappointed that it wasn’t the one she had been expecting; For a start, the tone was far too softly spoken.   
“Yeah, all quiet now.” She sighed, filling the cup she was holding with hot water.   
“You sound disappointed.” Noted Farlan, folding his arms and tilting his head to one side. “What’s wrong?”   
“I’m just worried about Bro and Hanji…” Confessed Isabel, furrowing her brows and concentrating on her task. “They’ve been gone for hours!”   
“I’m sure they’re fine, they’re probably on their way back right now.”   
Coincidentally, a few seconds later, the door to the tea shop opened; Drawing their immediate attention, however it was not Levi and Hanji who had walked in.   
Halting just inside the door and blinking once, the new arrival looked around before noticing the way Isabel averted her gaze and muttered something under her breath before folding her arms.   
“Should I leave and come back in?”    
“Sorry Mike, we were expecting someone else.” Chuckled Farlan.    
“Nanaba’s just changing the little one.” Smiled Isabel, desperately trying to hide her disappointment at the fact that he was neither Levi or Hanji. “She asked me to prepare the two of you a drink, take a seat and I’ll bring them over.”   
Nodding in appreciation, Mike made his way over to the sofa where Nanaba had left Annie’s pram and sat down.   
“Stop stressing!” Advised Farlan, gently placing an arm around Isabel’s shoulders and resting his chin on her head, briefly embracing her. “They’ll be back soon.”   
“How can you be so sure?” She pouted, dark green eyes narrowing doubtfully at his words.    
“I have a feeling they’re going to walk in here at any moment…”   
“Yeah, whatever.” Muttered Isabel dismissively, shrugging herself out of his reach and unfolding her arms before walking towards the coffee machine. “I’m going to go take Mike and Nanaba their drinks.”   
Shaking his head and smirking impishly, Farlan’s icy blue eyes narrowed marginally when the sight of two familiar looking people, both wearing smart attire approached the tea shop door...   
  
Still reeling from the shock of the adoption being approved, Levi had barely said two words to Hanji while they walked back to the tea shop from City Hall; Only acknowledging her excited babbling with a barely audible grunt or hum at varying intervals to show that he was actually paying attention.   
“We should do something to celebrate!” Suggested Hanji. “Maybe a small gathering with Isabel, Farlan, Mike, Nanaba and the boys? Oh, little Annie too! I know she’ll sleep through the entire thing, but that doesn’t really matter does it?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Levi, are you even listening to me?”    
“Huh?”   
Tutting and shaking her head, Hanji adjusted her glasses.    
“Are you alright? You’ve been completely out of it since before we left City Hall!”   
“I’m fine.” He grunted, frowning and continuing to look where he was walking, not even sparing her so much as a glance.   
“Alright, Levi stop!”   
Blinking once when the bespectacled brunette suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked his path, he barely managed to stop himself from crashing into her and knocking the two of them to the ground.   
“Talk to me!” Said Hanji, placing her hands on his shoulders and desperately searching his face for any indication of how he was currently feeling. “What’s going on with you?”   
“Tch, I told you, I’m fine!” He replied bluntly. “We finally got what we wanted, f/n’s my daughter now.”   
“Then why don’t you sound happier about it?”   
Slightly taken back by being confronted so openly, Levi averted his gaze and cursed under his breath.    
“I am happy about it.” He muttered. “You know damn well how I feel about that brat, I’d do anything for her! I just…I’m just trying to get my head around the fact that it actually happened.”   
“Oh Sweetie!” Giggling and taking a step closer to him, Hanji removed her hands from his shoulders and cupped his cheeks; Forcing him to meet her gaze and preventing him from turning away again. “I couldn’t believe it either until I saw the adoption certificate...but it really did happen!  **_You_ ** are f/n’s father now, we’re finally a proper family in the eyes of the law!”   
“I know and I’m glad something’s finally worked out for us, especially after all the shit we went through to finally get to this point.”   
“Then tell your face that! Seriously, you look like someone just tried to make you drink a cup of cheap tea from an unwashed cup!”   
“Idiot!” Scoffed the short male, shrugging himself out of her grip.    
“What is it you always say to f/n?” Hummed Hanji thoughtfully, determined to try and make him show the tiniest hint of a smile. “Oh yeah, “If the wind changes, your face will stay that way!” Something along those lines, right?”   
“You’re not funny Four Eyes!”   
“What, not even a smirk?” She gasped in mock offence. “I bet if f/n had said it you would've at least sounded amused!”   
Rolling his eyes, Levi side stepped around her and started walking again.   
“Come on admit it!” She teased, rushing after him and linking her arm with his. “If f/n had been the one to say it, you’d have found it funny.”   
“Do you want to plan this little celebratory get together or not?” He inquired, starting to feel slightly irritated with how adamant she was at trying to wind him up.    
“Oh, so you were listening to me afterall?” She gasped, puppy brown eyes widening in surprise. “Damn, I thought you were too spaced out to hear me!”   
“No, I heard every word. Now come on, we need to get back before the lunchtime rush.”   
“Okay, but you have to admit that you’d have found it funny if f/n quoted that wind changing your face line back to you!”   
“Tch, of course I would!” He scoffed. “She’d have said it with the cheekiest attitude possible, she always does! How could I not be amused?”   
Satisfied with her minor victory, Hanji placed a quick kiss on his cheek before tightening her grip on his arm as they continued walking.   
“I love you Levi.” She giggled.    
“Yeah, I love you too.” He replied evenly, sparing her a caring momentary glance before looking ahead and seeing the tea shop directly in front of them...   
  
“Here you go, one milky tea and one black coffee.”    
“Thanks Isabel.” Smiled Nanaba, carefully handing Annie over to Mike and adjusting her blanket.    
“Sorry I wasn’t Levi or Hanji.” Chuckled Mike, gently rocking the baby when she started grumbling. “I’m guessing nobody's heard from them yet?”   
“No, not a thing.” Sighed Isabel. “I dunno whether they’re still in there or…”   
Before she could finish her sentence, the tea shop door opening drew her attention and two very familiar people; One a bespectacled brunette in a smart skirt suit, the other, a shorter raven haired male in a suit and tie combination walked into the building.    
“Levi Bro! Hanji!” Gasped the young redhead excitedly. “You’re finally back!”   
“I thought I saw you two heading this way!” Smirked Farlan, looking up from restocking the counter area upon hearing Isabel’s voice. “How did it go?”   
“Tch, calm down!” Snorted Levi, causing Hanji to giggle quietly. “We still have customers in here!”   
“Aw come on Bro!” Protested Isabel. “We’ve been worried about you guys all morning!”   
“There’s only three tables occupied right now.” Reasoned Hanji, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I doubt we’ll get many more customers in before the lunchtime rush starts, let’s just have a quick sit down and fill everyone in while it’s quiet.”   
Steel grey eyes flicking to the concerned faces of Farlan and Isabel, he then glanced at Mike and Nanaba, noticing their similar expressions and grunting defeatedly.   
“Fine, everyone sit down.”   
Not needing to be told twice, Isabel rushed past him and firmly planted herself down on the plush leather sofa opposite Mike and Nanaba; Forcing Farlan to shuffle past her to take his own seat before Levi and Hanji pulled up two chairs from one of the unoccupied tables.   
“Okay, firstly…” Began Hanji, removing her shoulder bag and placing it in her lap. “I’m sorry we didn’t contact anyone to let you know we were on our way back, we...kind of forgot.”   
“Was it bad news?” Questioned Isabel, her posture tensing as she leaned forward and gripped her knees.    
“Let them speak!” Scolded Nanaba. “We’re all desperate to know what happened, but let them tell us in their own time!”   
“Do you want to do it, or shall I?” Smiled Hanji, her fingers slowly fiddling with the clasp of her bag as she raised her eyebrows at her husband.   
“I’ll do it.” He nodded. “It might help things sink in a little better.”   
“Wait, what do you mean by that?”   
Now it was Farlan’s turn to become agitated; Icy blue eyes quickly darting between Levi and Hanji, a suspicious frown became evident on his features during the tense silence that followed.   
Biting her lower lip, Hanji slowly reached into her bag and produced the manilla folder that had been given to her at City Hall by the judge’s assistant, handing it over to her husband and holding her breath in anticipation of everyone’s reactions.   
“The adoption was a success.” Opening the folder, the raven haired male turned it around for the group to see. “I’m officially f/n’s father.”   
“Oh wow Bro!” Naturally, Isabel was the first to respond and in the typical noisy, over the top fashion that Levi and Farlan had grown accustomed to over the years. “That’s amazing, congratulations! You’re a dad!”   
“Oi, calm down!” He snapped, glancing to the customers still present in the seating area; Some of whom, were now looking over and smiling approvingly. “You’re making a scene!”   
“Not to mention she’s going to wake Annie!” Remarked Nanaba, glaring at her across the table.   
“That’s amazing news Levi.” Smiled Farlan, leaning forward to inspect the adoption certificate. “I’m really happy for the both of you, you deserve this after all you’ve been through.”   
“Thanks guys.” Sniffed Hanji, lifting her glasses and wiping her now watering eyes. “I can’t wait to tell f/n this afternoon.”   
“She’s gonna be thrilled! Hey, we should have a celebration!” Exclaimed Isabel, her dark green eyes sparkling with excitement. “I have a spare bit of time before the lunchtime rush, I could bake a cake!”   
“Actually, I did mention having some sort of celebration to Levi on our way back.” Mused Hanji, turning her focus to Nanaba and Mike. “Would you guys like to come back to mine after you pick the boys up from school?”   
“Why not have it here?” Interrupted Isabel before they even had the chance to reply. “There’s plenty of room in our apartment and it means less travelling for everyone.”   
“How about we ask Levi and Hanji what they want to do?” Questioned Nanaba sternly, finally managing to get a word in. “This is their celebration after all.”   
“I agree.” Nodded Mike, adjusting his hold on Annie. “This is on the two of you.”   
“What do you think?” Asked Hanji, turning to look at Levi.    
Clicking his tongue, Levi’s natural frown deepened as he weighed up his options.   
The apartment above the tea shop was just large enough to accommodate all of them if they all occupied the living room, but it was still going to prove quite claustrophobic if they did.    
Heading home and celebrating there seemed like a good idea, however, he had to take Mike and Nanaba’s two week old baby into consideration. Would it be wise for them to be moving her around so much given that she was so small and fragile? Probably not.   
That left only one option in his mind, closing the tea shop early and having a private party there.    
In all honesty, it seemed the most viable idea; Plenty of space, comfortable seating and the gate separating the counter from the seating area could be closed to prevent the children from going where they shouldn’t...it was perfect.   
“We’ll have it here in the tea shop.” He said. “You, Isabel and Farlan can close up early while I go and pick f/n up from school this afternoon.”   
“Are you sure?”    
“I’m sure.”   
remaining silent for a moment while she mulled over his idea, Hanji eventually smiled and nodded before letting it out.    
“I think we’ve got ourselves a celebration then!”   
“I’ll go make a start on the cake!”    
Jumping up from the sofa, Isabel eagerly rushed across the seating area, heading back behind the counter and disappeared through the door leading to the kitchen in the blink of an eye.   
“I guess I’ll go print off a sign letting potential customers know we’re closing early today then.” Mused Farlan, standing up and brushing himself down. “I’ll see you both back behind the counter for the lunchtime rush once you’ve gotten changed.”   
Smiling softly once she and her husband were finally alone with Hanji and Levi, Nanaba leaned forward and addressed the two of them.   
“I really cannot begin to tell you how happy I am for the two of you.” She said softly. “After everything you’ve been through recently, I’m so glad something finally went right for you.”   
“Thanks Nan.” Standing up and carefully side stepping past Mike, she reached out and hugged the blonde female tightly, choking back a sob. “It means a lot to me that you guys were there to support us every step of the way.”   
“The judge made the right decision.” Agreed Mike, turning to look at Levi. "Congratulations, it's been a long hard journey to get to this point, but you finally made it."  
"Tch, long and hard doesn't even begin to cover it!" Scoffed Levi, closing the folder containing the adoption certificate. "It felt like it was never going to happen."  
"It has though." Said Nanaba, releasing Hanji and allowing her to return to her seat. "You are f/n's father now and nothing anyone can say or do will change that. It's time for the two of you to look forward to the future."  
"Yeah, it is...and you know what?" Nodded Hanji, once again lifting her glasses and wiping her watering   
eyes before turning to look at Levi. "I can't wait to see what it has in store for us!"  
"Right now, our future has us preparing for the lunchtime rush!" He remarked, raising a hand and flicking her forehead. "Go get changed and help Farlan with restocking everything, I'll be there soon."  
"Way to ruin a touching moment!" Pouted Hanji, taking the folder containing f/n',s adoption certificate from him and standing up. "Fine, I'm on my way!"  
Watching through narrow steel grey eyes as she left, he waited until she was out of earshot before turning back to Mike and Nanaba.   
"Something's troubling you." Stated Mike, sniffing the air and curling his lip thoughtfully. "Whatever it is you need, I'll do all I can to help."  
Eyes quickly darting between the two males, Nanaba frowned worriedly, but refrained from speaking.  
"I don’t know if you’re aware, but Freida said that relative of Marie's in the police, it's her brother." Began Levi quietly. "She doesn't think that he and Marie will try coming after Hanji and f/n again, but I need you to keep us in the loop if you suspect he's planning to make something up in order to do so."  
"Hmm, her brother? I had a feeling they were closely related, I know he's currently under investigation and suspended from the precinct." Replied Mike, confirming further what Freida had already made him vaguely aware of. "However, I will keep an eye on him when he has to attend mandatory investigation interviews, just in case anything new comes to light. He’s not likely to cause trouble though, we don't even let him use the bathroom unattended when he's called in!"  
"Good to know." Nodded Levi, standing up. "Alright then, we'll talk later."  
Humming and watching him leave, Mike turned back to Nanaba and smiled reassuringly upon seeing the worried expression on her face.   
"Don't worry, if I think for one second they’re in any danger, I’ll tell them immediately."  
"I know you will." She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder and staring affectionately at Annie. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting into trouble."  
"I'll be fine." He muttered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "There's no law against keeping your friends and family safe...and besides, I'd hate to have to be the one arresting Levi for breaking someone’s legs if they did try anything!"   
  
As arranged, everyone set about cleaning down ready to close the tea shop early in preparation for the small celebration that was to take place when Mike and Levi returned from collecting the children from school.   
With Nanaba relaxing in the apartment upstairs giving Annie her afternoon feed, Isabel busied herself with fussing over which cake filling and decorations to use, leaving Hanji and Farlan to deal with the post lunch customers.   
Naturally, the polite notice in the window explaining that they would be closing early for a private family event caused a lot of curiosity from the regulars, something which made Hanji a little uneasy.    
Fortunately, Farlan was quick to come up with the excuse that it was someone they’d lost contact with for a while getting back in touch again, much to her relief; Since Levi would’ve had no issue with telling them to mind their own business and potentially tarnishing the impeccable reputation they had built up.   
  
Standing at the school gates and staring at the building in front of him, Levi folded his arms and frowned impatiently.   
He absolutely hated the school run, far too many gossiping mothers for his liking and he could’ve sworn blind that he’d caught several of them eyeing him up with lustful intent!   
Eventually, one of the teachers finally emerged from the main doors and briskly walked towards the gate, unlocking it and inviting the gathered parents to wait on the playground for their offspring’s teachers to bring them out.    
“Have you thought about how you’re going to tell her the good news yet?” Questioned Mike as the two of them walked through the gate.   
“Hanji suggested showing her the adoption certificate.” Shrugged the shorter male. “I guess she’s old enough to understand it.”   
“She’s quite smart for her age, I think she probably will.”   
“Yeah, maybe.”   
“Still struggling to take it in?” Flashing Levi a wry smile when he turned to look at him and returned the friendly gesture with a raised eyebrow, Mike shook his head and proceeded to explain his comment.   
“I didn’t mean any offense. It took several weeks for it to sink in that I had become a father when Eren was born.”   
“Tch, that’s completely different to me adopting f/n!” Snorted Levi, clearly not impressed with his analogy. “You knew the brat was going to be born, I had no idea whether the adoption was going to be approved or not.”   
“Maybe I picked the wrong comparison.” Admitted Mike, bringing a hand up to his face and stroking the fine dark hairs lining his upper lip. “I did have to go through a similar experience with Armin though, his biological father needed to be contacted with regards to giving up his parental rights.”   
Despite comparing more accurate circumstances, Levi couldn’t help inserting a sly dig at how different things were for him.   
“Did he make things as difficult as possible for you too?”   
“Ah, no he didn’t.” Sighed Mike, lowering his hand and slowly realizing that he was fighting a losing battle. “He was quite hard to find since Nanaba had no contact details for him...and even after that, we still had to go through a very tense waiting period while everything was checked; Then we had to attend an adoption hearing the same as you and Hanji did today.”   
“That’s about the only similarity I can think of!”   
“What I’m trying to say is…” Pausing to carefully consider his next words, Mike clicked his tongue and frowned when the right ones failed to come to mind. “Ah, never mind, forget I said anything.”   
“Look, I get it.” He muttered awkwardly. “I appreciate the attempt at a pep talk, but I’m just going to have to get used to this in my own way.”   
“Well, I think some help from a certain little madam might help with that!”   
“Huh?”   
Smirking and nodding towards the school building as the children began to file out, Mike folded his arms and watched as the teachers started directing them towards their waiting parents; Seeing a familiar little girl running straight for them like her life depended on it…   
  
“F/n, your uncle and stepfather are over there.” Announced the teacher, pointing towards Mike and Levi. “Off you go!”   
Not needing to be told twice, f/n tightly gripped the straps of her backpack and sprinted away, weaving her way past the other waiting parents and children before skidding to a halt in front of the two waiting adults.   
“Levi! Uncle Mike!” She called, throwing herself into Levi and wrapping her arms around his waist.   
“Tch, slow down Brat!” Grunted the raven haired male as she collided with him, ruffling her hair as she turned to do the same to Mike; Not realizing that he was ready for her.   
“Hello Trouble!” He chuckled, picking her up and giving her a brief cuddle before placing her back on the ground just in time to see Armin come running over to join them and jump into his arms. “Two down, one to go!”    
“Are we going to the tea shop to meet Mummy, Farlan and Isabel?” Questioned f/n.   
“Yeah, as soon as the other brat shows up.” Replied Levi, nodding in acknowledgement when Armin shyly waved at him.    
“Are Uncle Mike, Armin and Eren coming too?”   
“Yes, we are.” Confirmed Mike. “Your Auntie Nanaba’s already there with Annie.”   
“Can I see her when we get there?”   
“Of course.”   
“Can I hold her?”   
“Oi, she’s a baby, not a toy!” Remarked Levi, his steel grey eyes widening marginally at what he had just said; Not only had he just officially become a father, but now he was starting to talk like one...was this what he was going to be like from now on?   
“Another time.” Said Mike evenly. “We’ve got plans for you when we get back to the tea shop.”    
“What sort of plans?” Asked f/n tilting her head to one side and frowning curiously.   
“You’ll see when we arrive.” Answered Mike cryptically, changing the subject when he heard running feet rapidly approaching their little group. “Ah, here comes Eren. Shall we head off then?”   
F/n however had other ideas, immediately turning to Levi in the hopes that he might provide her with the information that her uncle was reluctant to divulge. “Levi, what’s happening when we get to the tea shop?”    
“You’ll see when we get there.” Came the short reply, adding to her frustration.    
“Why won’t you just tell me?” She pouted.   
“Tell you what?” Interrupted Eren, finally joining them and frowning curiously. “What’s going on?”   
“We’re meeting your mother and sister back at the tea shop.” Said Mike, taking Armin’s hand and motioning for his eldest son to follow them. “Come on, all will be revealed when we get there.”   
“You too, let’s go.” Said Levi softly, reaching out to f/n “You’ll find out what’s happening when we meet up with everyone.”   
“You promise?” She questioned suspiciously, reluctantly taking his hand and allowing him to lead her away.    
“Tch, I’ll do a pinky promise with you when we get to the car if that’s what it takes!”   
“Okay.”   
Still feeling skeptical about what could possibly be so important that no one was prepared to tell her anything until they arrived at their destination, f/n’s young mind started to work overtime as she tried to unravel the mystery of what awaited her…   
  
As the last customer left the shop, Hanji turned the sign hanging in the window of the door from “Open” to “Closed” and turned to look back at the counter.   
“Okay, is everyone ready?” She asked, excitement tangible her in her tone. “Levi, Mike and the kids will be back any time now!”    
“I think Isabel’s just finishing the cake.” Said Farlan, removing the cash drawer from the till. “I’ll put this in the office and then go check on her.”   
“No problem, I’ll wait out here and keep an eye out for esteemed guests!”   
Smirking and shaking his head, Farlan walked away, leaving Hanji to stand guard at the door, eagerly anticipating her husband and daughter’s arrival.   
However, the sound of a door opening behind her, quickly followed by a voice calling her name caught her attention and drew her focus away from where it had been previously directed.   
“Hey Hanji, where do you want this?”   
Briskly striding over to the counter, the bespectacled brunette stopped and looked down at the freshly decorated cake that Isabel was carrying.    
It wasn’t the most extravagant of designs by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still beautifully decorated with thick white fondant, pale blue tufts of buttercream lining the edges and the message “Congratulations Ackerman Family” piped in large letters across it.   
“I went with a simple vanilla sponge and strawberry jam filling.” Isabel explained, desperately hoping Hanji would approve. “I know it’s f/n’s favourite so…”   
“It’s perfect!” She smiled. “Leave it by the till for now with some plates and forks, I don’t want f/n to see it until we’ve told her what’s going on.”   
“Got it!”    
Turning back to look at the door again, she hummed thoughtfully upon seeing no sign of Levi, Mike or the children; Pursing her lips and folding her arms, she contemplated her next move.   
“Everything going okay down here?” Asked a voice behind her. “I’m assuming f/n and the boys aren’t here yet? It’s far too quiet!”   
“No, not yet.” Giggled Hanji, glancing over her shoulder to see Nanaba had returned from the apartment. “You wanna take a seat? They shouldn’t be too long.”   
“I’m looking forward to seeing how f/n reacts to your news”    
“Me too!” Agreed Hanji, sighing deeply. “She’s going to be so happy!”   
“The boy’s reaction should be interesting as well.” Mused Nanaba, carefully adjusting her hold on Annie and rubbing her back when she started grumbling. “Especially Eren, he’s always been quite protective of f/n.”   
“Oh, I’m sure he’ll have some words of warning for Levi!” Snickered Hanji.    
“I hope so!” Chimed in another voice as Farlan emerged from the office. “I love seeing that cheeky little git run rings around him!”   
“Did you bring the folder out of the office with you?” Questioned Hanji, glancing towards the door again and inhaling sharply when the sight of a brown haired child with emerald eyes pressed his face against the window, curiously staring into the tea shop.    
“Sure did!” He replied, holding it up rather proudly before noticing Eren at the door. “Wow, that was good timing, where shall I put it?”   
“Give it to me!” She said hastily, anticipation causing her heart to start racing as Armin now appeared at the door, closely followed Mike.    
“Hang on a minute…” Frowned Farlan, raising a hand and quickly counting the number of people outside. “Where are Levi and f/n?”   
“He’ll be bringing her in through the back.” Explained Hanji hastily. “Go let Mike and the boys in and then go find Isabel, tell her to go sit with Nanaba before Levi brings f/n in!”   
Swallowing down the forming lump in her throat, she tightly gripped the folder in both hands and watched as the door slowly opened…   
  
Pulling up at the rear of the tea shop, Levi turned to look out of the window as Mike got the boys out of his car and led them away.   
“I thought you said they were coming with us to the tea shop?” Asked f/n, her brows furrowing suspiciously. “Where are they going?”   
“They’re going in through the front.” Answered Levi, removing the key from the ignition and turning to look at her. “Don’t worry, you’ll see them when we go in.”   
“How come you didn’t let them in through the back?”   
“They don’t work or live here…”   
“I don’t either!”   
“Tch, you’re the owner’s daughter!” Scoffed Levi, reaching out and ruffling her hair, earning him a quiet giggle in response before she pushed his hand away. “You get special privileges.”   
“Special cake privileges?”   
“Only when your mother allows it!” Feeling slightly disheartened at her lack of reaction to him referring to her as “the owner’s daughter,” he brushed it off and pushed it to the back of his mind.    
F/n had no idea that the adoption had been successful yet, furthermore, given the attitude she was currently displaying, she was clearly more interested in attempting to wind him up rather than listen to what he was saying in great detail.   
“Come on.” He said evenly, removing his seatbelt and getting out of the car. “Your mother will be wondering where we are.”   
“Okay.”   
Walking around to the passenger side of the vehicle, he waited for her to get out before closing the door and locking it, reaching for her hand a moment later.    
“Levi?” She asked curiously, looking up at him with wide curious eyes. “You said I was the owner’s daughter…”   
“What about it?”   
“I thought I was your stepdaughter?”   
‘Not anymore.’ He thought to himself, wishing he could say those words to her rather than keeping her in the dark for a little while longer. Still, he was confident Hanji would give him an opening to confirm that he was now her father.   
“Do you not want me to call you my daughter?” He questioned, feeling slightly worried about the answer he would receive.   
“I do!” She nodded eagerly, taking his hand and letting him lead her through the back door of the building. “It will be good practice for when you finally adopt me!”   
“So does this mean you’re going to start referring to me as your father?”   
‘Shit!’   
The words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, he was so used to having fun little spats with her to see who could out-sass the other, that he had completely forgotten to engage his brain before speaking.   
“I keep telling all my friends at school you’re going to be my daddy when you adopt me!” She smiled cheekily.    
“I see.” He muttered, leading her down the small passage towards the counter area. Seeing everyone gathered in the tea shop’s seating area, he decided to end the conversation there and let Hanji take over; Not that he had much of a choice, since the moment f/n stepped out into the counter area, she released his hand and ran towards the gate leading to the seating area to greet her mother…   
  
Looking up when she heard voices from behind the counter, Hanji swallowed hard and placed her hands behind her back, hiding the folder containing f/n’s adoption certificate from view; A move that may have proved to be a costly mistake had Mike not seen fit to intervene when Eren questioned what it was.    
Biting her lower lip to stifle her giggle at the young boy’s agitation towards his father when he was told to be quiet, she slowly dragged it back between her teeth when the sound of running feet rapidly approaching the gate separating the counter from the seating area made their presence known.   
“Mummy!” Squealed f/n, rushing through and running straight into her mother’s arms, followed by Levi joining her a few seconds later.    
“Hello Sweetie!” Muttered Hanji, tightly embracing the little girl in a one armed hug, keeping the folder in her other hand firmly behind her back and looking up at her husband; Smiling nervously as he moved to stand beside her. “Did you have a good day at school?”   
“Yep, I did!” She nodded. “I got full marks on my spelling test.”   
“Oh well done!” Gasped Hanji approvingly. “I’m very proud of you. Listen f/n, I have something I need to talk to you about…”   
“What is it Mummy?”    
“Well, I have something to show you…” She began, slowly bringing the folder into view, but not opening it. “There’s a very special piece of paper in here that I was given earlier today. Would you like to see it?”   
“Can we see it after f/n?” Interrupted Eren, craning his neck for a better view from where he currently sat on the sofa arm next to his father.   
“Be quiet!” Warned Mike sternly. “I’m sure if f/n wants to show you, she will.”   
Folding his arms in a huff, Eren silently scowled and continued to watch the scene before him unfold as f/n nodded and Hanji slowly opened the folder.   
“This is an adoption certificate.” She explained, unable to keep the smile from her face as she pointed to the first line of text. “Can you read this for me please?”   
Tilting her head to one side, f/n frowned and started to read.   
“Mother: Hanji...Ackerman.”    
“Very good, now this.”   
“Father: Levi Ackerman…” E/c eyes slowly widening, the young girl turned to look at Levi, staring up at him with her mouth hanging open as he afforded her the tiniest of smiles.    
“What about this last part?” Resisting the urge to squeal in pure delight. “What does that say?”   
Directing her attention back to the document, f/n looked to where her mother was pointing and started to read again.    
“Name of child: F/n Ackerman...who’s that Mummy?”   
“It’s you Sweetheart!” Sniffed the bespectacled brunette, tears starting to well in her puppy brown eyes. “This is your adoption certificate!”   
“Adoption certificate?” She questioned, looking back to Levi again. “Does that mean that...Is Levi my daddy now?”   
“Yeah, I am.” Confirmed the raven haired male. “You’re officially my brat!”   
“This is so cool!” Gasped Eren, forgetting his father’s earlier warning about being quiet. “This is just like when we adopted you Armin, Mum and Dad changed your last name to Zacharias so we’d all have the same name!”   
“What do you think f/n?” Questioned Nanaba. “Are you happy that Levi’s officially your daddy now?”   
“Yes!” Squealed f/n, charging towards him in an attempt to catch him off guard; However the short male was more than prepared for the sudden hug attack.   
Leaning down, he grabbed her under her arms and picked her up, balancing her on his hip and raising his eyebrows when they locked gazes.   
“Hi Daddy!” She giggled, throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder.    
Bringing her hands up to her face, Hanji more than willingly let the tears that had previously been stinging her eyes fall, not even bothering to wipe them away as they streamed down her cheeks.    
“Anyone else think it’s cake time?” Questioned Isabel, her dark green eyes rapidly flicking to each of the tea shops occupants.    
“Yes, I believe it is!” Agreed Nanaba, carefully handing Annie over to Mike. “I’ll come and help you.”   
“Hey Auntie Hanji,” Said Eren, causing her to turn and face him, hastily wiping away her tears as f/n continued to hug Levi. “Now that Levi is f/n’s dad, does that make him mine, Armin and Annie's uncle?”   
“Eren!” Gasped Nanaba, her icy blue eyes widening in shock at her eldest son’s bluntness.  
"Come on Armin!" Groaned the older boy. "Help me out here!"  
"Oh, well...I...um..." A furious blush rising on his cheeks, Armin lowered his head and brought his knees up to his chest, desperately trying to his his face.  
Averting his gaze, Mike bit back a chuckle, while Isabel and Farlan stared expectantly at Levi, eagerly anticipating an answer.   
Instantly lifting her head, f/n stared curiously as everyone fell silent.    
“Well…” Mused Hanji, smiling nervously at her husband. “I guess it does...why don’t you ask him?”   
“Hey Levi, are you our uncle now?”   
The question came at him so unexpectedly, that it initially caught him completely off guard.    
It was enough of a struggle to get his head around officially being f/n’s father, now he was being asked if that meant he was an uncle to two more children; Was this actually how the whole process worked? If so, why did no one warn him beforehand?   
“Does it?" He questioned, looking to Hanji for assistance.   
"Only if you want to be." She giggled. "Personally, I think the title of "Uncle Levi" suits you."  
"Tch, what about you Brat?" Turning back to f/n, he frowned and tilted his head to one side. "Are you okay with it?"  
"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. "You can be their uncle if you want to, but you're still my Daddy!"  
"Fine." He shrugged nonchalantly, putting her down and ruffling her hair. "I guess I'm an uncle now as well."  
"Hey f/n, what about me and Isabel?" Challenged Farlan, starting to feel slightly put out that everyone else had a family title. "She's your dad's little sister and I'm his best friend, does that mean we get to be your aunt and uncle?"  
"Oi, it doesn't work like that!" Snorted Levi. "You can't just..."  
"Really?" Exclaimed Isabel, looking up from gathering the plates and forks from behind the counter. "We get to be an aunt and uncle as well?"  
"Yeah, you can be my auntie and Farlan can be my uncle!" Giggled f/n cheekily. "You have to be Eren, Armin and Annie's auntie and uncle too though!"  
"Little madam!" Tutted Hanji, shaking her head and moving closer to Levi, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"Leave her be." Muttered Levi, placing a hand around her waist and pulling her against him. "She's just excited that I'm officially her father now."   
"In that case, we are delighted to accept this great honour! Aren't we Isabel?" Declared Farlan, gesturing towards the redheaded female and earning a proud nod from her.  
"We certainly are!" She agreed, quickly earning everyone's attention as she and Nanaba moved back around to the seating area with the cake. "So, who wants cake?"  
"I do Auntie Isabel!" F/n squealed, running towards her and inspecting her work with wide e/c eyes. "This looks tasty!"  
"We want cake too!" Shouted Eren, jumping over the back of the sofa and joining them a moment later, closely followed by Armin.   
"Oh dear, what have we let ourselves in for?" Chuckled Farlan, looking at Mike across the table and earning an amused snort in reply.   
"Too late to back out now!" Called Hanji, her arms still firmly locked around Levi's neck. "You'd better get used to it!"  
Turning back to her husband, she smiled affectionately and looked into his eyes.   
"Well, it took us a while to get here...but we're officially one big family now."  
"Yeah, we are." Agreed Levi, slowly leaning in and moving his lips closer to hers; Only to be interrupted by the sound of a little girl's voice scolding the pair of them.  
"Hands off my daddy!" Said f/n, pointing towards the counter where Nanaba, Isabel and the boys were stood waiting for them. "It's time for cake!"  
With laughter filling the tea shop, everyone gathered around to counter to join Levi and Hanji in coming to the end of a very long, trying and testing journey; Looking forward to being a part of the new chapter of their lives that was about to begin...


End file.
